


Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Setting in the past, Storysammlung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 210,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardiff/Wales, 1962. Die Gegend um das Greyfriars Arms Hotel wird von einer Reihe merkwürdiger Ereignisse heimgesucht. Das Torchwood Institut schickt seinen freien Agenten Jack Harkness von London nach Cardiff, um dort als gewöhnlicher Gast im Hotel abzusteigen; sich unauffällig umzusehen und einen außerirdischen Einfluss auszuschließen. Reine Routine für den Captain, oder so sollte man meinen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Das Hotel 

Autor: Lady Charena (November 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: 1.05 Small Worlds & allgemein TW 1-3  
Worte: 41.000

Charaktere: Ianto Jones (POV), Jack Harkness, Rhiannon & Mica, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Estelle Cole, Suzie Costello, Alice Carter & Steven, PC Andrew Davidson

Andere Seriencharaktere erwähnt: TW: Johnny Davies, David Davies, Lisa Hallett, Carys Fletcher, Jasmin Pierce, Alex Hopkins; DW: John Smith (der Doctor - Ten), Rose Taylor, Donna Noble

Originalcharaktere, Faeries und Weevil nach Bedarf

Pairings: Jack/Ianto pre-slash & canon: Ianto/Lisa, Gwen/Rhys, Rhiannon/Johnny, Suzie/Owen angedeutet, past-Jack/Estelle angedeutet

Rating: AU, slash, het, pg12, oneshot  
Warnungen: (Neben-) Charaktertod (canon)

Summe: Cardiff/Wales, 1962. Die Gegend um das Greyfriars Arms Hotel wird von einer Reihe merkwürdiger Ereignisse heimgesucht. Das Torchwood Institut schickt seinen freien Agenten Jack Harkness von London nach Cardiff, um dort als gewöhnlicher Gast im Hotel abzusteigen; sich unauffällig umzusehen und einen außerirdischen Einfluss auszuschließen. Reine Routine für den Captain, oder so sollte man meinen...

A/N: Dieses AU wurde von einer Episode der Serie „Angel“ (2x02 Are you now or Have you ever been) inspiriert. Und in gewissem Maße durch Agatha Christies “Bertrams Hotel”. Charaktere und Situationen aus dem Torchwoodcanon der Season 1 & 2 (besonders Folge 1.5 Small Worlds) sind hier und dort integriert und/oder neu interpretiert.

Die Story ist beendet und wird als Adventskalender in 30 Teilen gepostet.   
Das dazugehörige Titelbild findet sich im LJ: http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/363647.html

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

Kapitel 1)

„Ich habe schon wieder ’ne Beschwerde bekommen.“ Mickey Smith schlidderte hinter den Empfangstresen und rückte seine Mütze – Teil seiner Uniform als Hoteldiener – zurecht, bevor er verspätet ein: „Sir“ anhängte. „Mehrere sogar, aber alle über das gleiche. Zählt immer noch als eine, oder?“

Ianto Jones unterdrückte ein sichtliches Zusammenzucken, als er den Kopf vom Gästebuch hob. Gut. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, von jemandem, der nicht nur im gleichen Alter wie er war, sondern den er sein ganzes Leben lang kannte (sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, genau hier in dieser Straße und oh, welchen Unfug sie als Kinder in der Nachbarschaft getrieben hatten...) mit „Sir“ angesprochen zu werden.

Zumindest hatte er nicht mehr den Drang, sich zu entschuldigen – oder sich umzusehen, ob sein Vater hinter ihm stand. Nicht, dass dies wahrscheinlich oder möglich war, aber auch dieser Gedanke verlor allmählich seinen Stachel. 

Mickey schien sich weniger daran zu stören, dass Ianto in kaum drei Jahren von einem Spielkameraden aus Kindertagen zu seinem Arbeitgeber aufstieg, aber vielleicht war er sich der Differenzen zwischen ihnen immer stärker bewusst gewesen. 

Es war mehr als ihre unterschiedliche Hautfarbe – sie stammten effektiv aus verschiedenen Welten. Ianto war der Sohn eines angesehenen Hotelbesitzers, aus einer alteingesessenen Familie und Mickey wuchs nach dem Tod seiner Eltern (die aus London auf der Suche nach Arbeit nach Wales gekommen waren) bei seiner halbblinden Großmutter und einer ältlichen, alleinstehenden Tante auf, die ihr Auskommen mehr schlecht als recht in einer Schneiderei verdiente. Ianto ging zur Schule und las all die Bücher, die er in die Hände bekommen konnte, während Mickey noch vor seinem siebten Geburtstag eine Reihe von Boten- und Lieferjungenjobs hinter sich hatte, um seine Großmutter und Tante finanziell unterstützen zu können. Als er anfing, für das Greyfriars Arms zu arbeiten, verbrachten er und Ianto jede freie Minute zusammen und es war Iantos Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken, dass Mickey Lesen und Schreiben lernte. Mickeys Großmutter – die selbst nie lesen gelernt hatte – unterstützte die Bildungsversuche ihres Enkels und genoss, dass Mickey ihr nun jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen aus der Bibel vorlesen konnte. 

„Was ist es dieses Mal?“ Ianto spürte ein unangenehmes, nervöses Zucken in der Magengrube, schob es aber auf die Tatsache, dass er wieder einmal vergessen hatte, seinen Lunch zu essen. Rhiannon würde ihm den Kopf waschen und ihm Vorwürfe darüber machen, wie sorglos er mit seiner Gesundheit umging - aber das war eine Bürde, die man mit einer fast zehn Jahre älteren Schwester zu tragen hatte. Seit dem Unfall, der ihren Eltern das Leben gekostet und Ianto abrupt mit der Verantwortung für die Leitung eines Hotels zurück ließ, versuchte sie ihm gegenüber auch die Rolle einer Mutter einzunehmen. Nicht, dass er das mit fünfundzwanzig noch nötig hatte, vielen Dank auch! 

„Harper in 2-13 macht schon wieder irgendwelche Experimente in seinem Zimmer, genauer gesagt im Bad. Die Gäste in den Zimmern drum herum beschwer’n sich, dass es stinkt.“ Mickey lehnte sich gegen eine Säule, die Beine vor sich verkreuzt und die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben. „Und die hab’n recht. Der ganze Flur stinkt wie Hölle“, setzte er mit gerümpfter Nase hinzu. 

Ianto seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

Doktor Owen Harper war ein sarkastischer und zynischer Mann, dessen Äußerungen selten eine andere Form als schneidende Kritik oder Abfälligkeiten annahmen. Er beklagte sich unablässig darüber in Wales „gestrandet“ zu sein; über das Wetter, über das Essen, über die anderen Gäste (in der Regel lautstark und in Hörweite besagter Personen) und gerne auch über die „Ureinwohner und ihre Unfähigkeit eine verständliche Sprache zu sprechen“ im Allgemeinen... Letzteres war vermutlich Iantos eigene Schuld. Er hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, so viele walisischen Worte wie möglich zu benutzen, wann immer er mit dem Arzt sprach, alleine um den Frust in Harpers Frettchenzügen zu sehen, während er heraus zu finden versuchte, ob Ianto es gewagt hatte, ihn vielleicht zu beleidigen. 

Er stand auf, strich automatisch seinen Anzug glatt und rückte die makellose Krawatte zurecht. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Danke, Mickey.“ Ianto sah den Leinensack, der neben Mickey auf dem Boden lag. „Oh, Miss Costello schickt dich auf einen weiteren Gang zur Wäscherei? Ist das nicht der dritte in dieser Woche? Und wir haben erst Dienstag.“

Mickey grinste. „Sie hat ihr’m Mädchen schon wieder gefeu’rt. Ich bin Carys auf dem Weg zur Suite begegnet, und sie heult’ Rotz und Wasser. Als würde die Miss sie nicht in spätestens zwei Tagen schon wieder einstellen. Oder sobald sie einen ihrer kostbar’n Pinseln nicht finden kann.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog eine Münze aus der Tasche seiner Jacke. „Wenigstens gibt sie Trinkgeld.“

Suzie Costello war Künstlerin. Punktum. Sie war keine reiche Künstlerin, keine berühmte Künstlerin und wer eine Zukunftsprognose wagte, musste vermutlich sagen, dass sie das wahrscheinlich beides auch nie werden würde. Dazu waren ihre Bilder zu wild, zu abstrakt... zu speziell. Aber ihr Vater hatte genug Geld um seine einzige Tochter auf sogenannte Bildungsreisen durch Europa zu schicken – entweder in der Hoffnung, dass sie dabei tatsächlich etwas lernte und der Kunst abschwor oder einen Ehemann fand, der die Verantwortung für sie übernahm. Miss Costello bewohnte seit fast fünf Wochen eine Suite im Greyfriars Arms und hatte ihre eigene Zofe, Carys, die sie auf ihren Reisen begleitete. Miss Costello hatte sich unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft in den Kopf gesetzt, so viele Bilder von der Bay und Mermaid Quay (wo das Hotel seit rund 300 Jahren angesiedelt war) zu malen, dass sie damit eine eigene Ausstellung veranstalten konnte. 

Ob sie eine gute Künstlerin war, wagte Ianto nicht zu beurteilen. Er hatte einige ihrer Bilder betrachtet und – obwohl er sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hatte – keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten zu dem, was sie darstellen sollten, entdecken können. Miss Costellos Gemälde bestanden aus wilden Wirbeln und Linien in aggressiven Farbtönen, die so rein gar nichts mit den eher milden, neblig-trüben und manchmal auch regnerischen Kolorierungen der Landschaft um sie herum zu tun hatten. 

„Gut, dann kümmere dich zuerst darum – und oh, geh’ doch bitte auf dem Rückweg beim Schuster vorbei und erkundige dich, ob Doktor Smiths Stiefel fertig sind. Miss Rose hat mir gesagt, sie wollen in zwei Tagen abreisen und ich nehme an, er wird seine Stiefel brauchen.“ Ianto machte sorgfältig einen Haken neben einer seiner endlosen Listen an Dingen, die noch zu erledigen waren und verstaute das kleine Büchlein, das er zu diesem Zweck immer bei sich trug, wieder in der Tasche. 

„Stimmt es, dass sie nach Asien fahren?“, erkundigte sich Mickey neugierig. (Und um, naja, seinen Aufenthalt noch ein wenig zu verlängern. Es regnete mal wieder und Mickey war kein großer Freund von Wasser, seit er als sehr kleines Kind einmal fast in einer Regentonne ertrunken war.) „In den Himi... Himalia. Fühlt sich an wie ein Knoten in meiner Zunge. Schlimmer als damals als du mir walisisch beibring’n wolltest.“ Da keine Gäste in Sicht- oder Hörweite waren, fiel Mickey zurück in die vertraute Form der Ansprache.

„Himalaya.“ Ianto erwiderte Mickeys Grinsen, als sie einen Moment Kindheitserinnerungen teilten. „Doktor Smith denkt, er hat dort eine verschollene Kultur entdeckt. Menschen, die vor hunderten, vielleicht tausenden Jahren dort gelebt haben und längst ausgestorben sind.“ 

Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, den Archäologen und seine Stieftochter auf ein Abenteuer wie dieses zu begleiten. Rose Taylor gab sich alle Mühe, abgeklärt und beinahe gelangweilt zu wirken (immerhin begleitete sie den Doktor seit Kindesbeinen auf seinen Reisen), aber Ianto hatte das aufgeregte Funkeln in ihren Augen in ihren Augen gesehen und das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in ihrer Stimme gehört, wann immer sie von der nächsten Expedition sprach. 

Doktor John Smith war seit Schulzeiten ein Freund seines Vaters, doch Ianto konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn häufiger als ein dutzend Mal in all den Jahren gesehen zu haben. Er war immer unterwegs, überall auf der Welt, in fernen Ländern und noch kaum berührten Gegenden – viele mit Namen, die Ianto erst in den Atlanten und Lexika in der Bibliothek seines Vaters hatte nachschlagen müssen. Er konnte sich jedoch an lange Abende vor dem Kamin erinnern; an unglaubliche Geschichten, die – von Doktor Smiths lebhaften Gesten begleitet und mit passenden Geräuschen untermalt – die Fantasie eines kleinen Jungen in ungeahnte Höhen hatte steigen lassen. Seine Träume von in Dschungeln versunkenen Städten und Schätzen auf dem Grund von kristallklaren Seen in unzugänglichen Gebirgen verblassten mit der Zeit, und waren meistens bis zum nächsten Besuch des Doktors vergessen. Nur manchmal wünschte er...

Als Ianto aufsah, befand er sich alleine hinter dem Empfangstresen. Er seufzte und zog seine Taschenuhr (vormals im Besitz seines Vaters und davor seines Großvaters) aus der Westentasche, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Es war kurz nach vierzehn Uhr, eine bessere Zeit für einen Besuch bei dem zynischen Arzt gab es nicht. Es war auch eine Uhrzeit, an der die Chancen, dass Doktor Harper noch nüchtern war, gut standen. 

 

Türchen 2

Er trat einen Moment nach hinten und bat seine Assistentin Toshiko, den Empfang für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit im Auge zu behalten. Er wusste, dass sie das ungern tat, auch wenn die Zeiten sich langsam besserten und sie nicht mehr so häufig mit unangenehmen Fragen nach ihrer Herkunft belästigt oder einfach nur unverschämt angestarrt wurde. Es war fast ein Jahr her, dass er zum letzten Mal einen Gast des Hauses hatte verweisen müssen, weil der nicht davon abzubringen war, dass Toshiko nicht zum... privaten Amüsement... zur Verfügung stand. Taxierende Blicke waren eine Sache – ihm Geld anzubieten, damit Tosh mit aufs Zimmer ging, eine ganz andere. Sie war ein Gottesgeschenk für seine Bilanzen und Buchhaltung und eine gute Freundin und jede auch noch so kleine Andeutung, die einen Schatten auf ihre Ehre warf, ließ ihn rot sehen. 

 

 

Als er langsam die Hintertreppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf ging – der Aufzug war für Gäste und außerdem hatte er so noch ein paar Minuten mehr, um sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen – fragte sich Ianto (nicht zum ersten Mal) was den Londoner Arzt so aus dem Gleis geworfen hatte, dass er den halben Tag mit übelriechenden Experimenten und Alkohol verbrachte. Und das, wo er zuvor trotz seiner relativen Jugend bereits ein angesehener Chirurg im St. Barts mit späterer Aussicht auf eine lukrative Privatpraxis in der Harley Street gewesen war. 

Gerüchte besagten, dass es etwas mit dem Tod seiner Verlobten zu tun hatte, die offenbar an einem ungewöhnlich aggressiven Tumor im Kopf verstorben war. Oder genauer gesagt, an der Operation zu dessen Entfernung – einem experimentellen Eingriff, dem sie sich trotz Abraten ihres eigenen Arztes unterzogen hatte. Offensichtlich gab Doktor Harper sich die Schuld daran und fand er habe sie zu der Operation gedrängt, weil er ihre geplante Hochzeit nicht absagen wollte. Nach einem betrunkenen Angriff auf den Kollegen, der den Eingriff vorgenommen hatte, musste der Londoner Arzt sich einer Beurteilung stellen und endete so letztlich in Cardiff, wo er nun Nachwuchs-Chirurgen seine Kunst lehrte. Angesichts der Tatsache, wie oft Ianto seine Hände zittern sah, war der Erfolg möglicherweise fraglich.

Es war erstaunlich, was man in einem Hotel so alles erfahren konnte. Seine Schwester Rihannon hatte die Küche und die Hauswirtschaft unter sich und befand sich damit in der Zentrale des kompletten Klatsches und Tratsches. Zimmermädchen schnappten Gespräche auf und fanden zerknüllte Briefe und Telegramme in Papierkörben - ganz zu schweigen von anderen Dingen - beim Bettenmachen und Reinigen der Badezimmer. Besorgungen wurden über Hausdiener in den Auftrag gegeben und Auskünfte eingeholt. Gäste sprachen miteinander und mit dem Personal. An den meisten Tagen schwirrte das Hotel mit Gerüchten wie ein Bienenstock vollgestopft mit Immen. 

Als er vor Zimmer 2-13 (seine Mutter war gegen jede Form von Aberglauben vorgegangen, daher gab es in diesem Hotel Zimmer mit der Nummer 13) stand, rückte Ianto erneut seine Krawatte zurecht, räusperte sich und klopfte. Ein unangenehm scharfer und zugleich bitterer Geruch lag in der Luft und schien sich wie ein Film auf seine Lippen und seine Zunge zu legen. Sobald er hier fertig war, würde er unbedingt einen Abstecher in seine Räume machen, sich die Zähne putzen und einen Kaffee trinken. 

Während er auf Antwort wartete, konnte Ianto sich kaum davon abhalten, sein Taschentuch zu zücken und eine matte Stelle auf dem Messingschild mit der eingeschlagenen Zimmernummer zu polieren. Es gab einen Unterschied zwischen ein wenig liebenswerter Schäbigkeit, die mit dem Alter eines Gebäudes kam und echter Schäbigkeit, die in Geldmangel, Vernachlässigung und Gleichgültigkeit beruhte. Bisher gelang es ihnen, auf der Seite von „ein wenig“ und „liebenswert“ zu bleiben. 

Er musste mit Martha, seiner Hausdame, darüber sprechen. Sie hatte die Gilde der Zimmermädchen und Reinigungskräfte unter sich und offenbar gab es doch noch Dinge, die selbst Martha Jones – nicht verwandt - ungewöhnlich scharfem Auge entgingen. Er zückte sein Notizbuch und einen Bleistift und setzte den Punkt mit auf seine ins Unendliche wachsende Liste. 

Bevor er dem Drang nachgegeben konnte, das Polieren selbst zu übernehmen – oder erneut zu klopfen – wurde die Tür geöffnete und... Martha kam ihm entgegen, lachend und gestikulierend, das Gesicht in den Raum gerichtet, wo sie sich offenbar lebhaft mit jemand unterhielt. 

Überrascht trat Ianto einen Schritt zurück, um nicht mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen. „Miss Jones?“

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Mister Jones. Oh, Entschuldigung – ich habe Sie nicht gesehen, Sir.“

Ianto lächelte höflich. Wenigstens nannte sie ihn nicht Direktor Jones... Er fühlte sich immer versucht zu entgegnen, dass er ein Hotel und keinen Zoo leitete, wenn jemand das tat. Er fürchtete den Tag, an dem er genau diese Antwort gab und ihn jemand nach dem Unterschied befragte... „Nichts passiert. Es trifft sich gut, dass wir uns begegnet sind. Können wir uns in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro sehen? Es gibt ein paar Punkte, die wir zu besprechen haben.“ Ianto sah, dass sich das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck von Besorgnis wandelte und sprach rasch weiter, um sie zu beruhigen. „Es geht um die üblichen Vorbereitungen des Bettenwechsels für den Herbst und die Reinigung der Teppiche im Foyer – nichts, was nicht warten kann, wenn der Zeitpunkt ungünstig ist.“

Martha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das passt mir sehr gut, Sir.“ Als er zustimmend nickte, eilte sie an ihm vorbei und verschwand um die Ecke, in Richtung Hintertreppe. 

Ianto wandte sich der offenen Zimmertür zu und klopfte an den Türrahmen, bevor er zögernd eintrat. Der Geruch war hier noch viel stärker und Ianto folgte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen dem Klirren und Fluchen, das von den gefliesten Wänden des Badezimmers widerhallte. „Doktor Harper?“

Der Arzt trug einen fleckigen Laborkittel und drehte sich auch nicht um, als er ein ruppiges: „Was ist nun schon wieder?“, von sich gab. 

Der Waliser straffte die Schultern. Owen Harper mochte ein Gast sein, aber er würde sich in seinem eigenen Hotel nicht so behandeln lassen. „Es tut mir leid, Sie bei Ihrer zweifellos sehr wichtigen Arbeit zu unterbrechen, Sir“, sagte er trocken. „Aber die Gäste aus den angrenzenden Zimmern haben sich über die Geruchsbelästigung beschwert.“

Falls Harper darauf reagierte, sah Ianto es nicht. Stattdessen war der Arzt offenbar vollkommen davon in Anspruch genommen, einzelne weiße Körnchen von einer dafür zweckentfremdeten Untertasse – oh, er musste unbedingt veranlassen, dass das Geschirr aus diesem Zimmer besonders sorgfältig und separat gereinigt wurde, nicht auszudenken was schon alles den Weg darauf gefunden hatte – in eine Phiole zu zählen. 

„Ich rieche nichts“, schnarrte der Londoner schließlich.

„Sir, ich habe es selbst auf dem Korridor gerochen. Im Interesse der anderen Gäste muss ich Sie um mehr Rücksicht bitten.“ Ianto zwang ein höfliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Vielleicht wäre es für beide Seiten vorteilhafter, wenn Sie diese... Untersuchungen... im Labor des Krankenhauses vornehmen? Oder an der Universität? Nur im Gedanke an eine... sterile Umgebung, und eine mehr wissenschaftliche Ausstattung als unser zweifelsohne sehr praktikables Teegeschirr Ihnen bieten kann...“

„Heißt dass, Geschirr und Badezimmer sind hier schmutzig?“ Zum ersten Mal drehte sich Doktor Harper zu ihm um und musterte ihn angelegentlich. 

Ianto spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und hoffte, dass er nicht sichtlich errötete. Er hatte es so schon schwer genug, sich durch zu setzen. Seine Jugend – und die Tatsache, dass er obendrein noch jünger als seine Jahre aussah – führten nicht gerade dazu, dass ihn jeder Gast ernst nahm. „Selbstverständlich nicht!“ Es gelang ihm mit Mühe, seine Empörung zu unterdrücken. „Unser Haus genießt einen sehr hohen Hygienestandard“, setzte er steif hinzu. 

„Dann sehe ich kein Problem damit, meine Experimente hier durchzuführen.“ Harper wandte sich zufrieden wieder seinen Testtuben und Phiolen, Fläschchen und Tiegeln zu. „Sonst noch was?“

„Der Geruch, Sir.“ Ianto legte die Hände auf den Rücken, so konnte der Arzt nicht sehen, dass er die Finger so fest zu Fäusten geballt hielt, dass seine Fingernägel ins weiche Fleisch der Ballen schnitten. 

„Ja, ja.“ Der Londoner winkte ab. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“

„Gut. Danke, Sir.“ Ianto wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag.“ Seine Hand lag bereits auf dem Türknauf, als die Stimme des Arztes aus dem Badezimmer an sein Ohr driftete.

„...überkandidelter Teaboy...“ 

Teaboy. Harper würde schon sehen, was der... der Teaboy dafür an extra Reinigungskosten auf seine monatliche Rechnung aufschlug... 

„Heißt das, ich soll auch keine Obduktionen mehr auf dem Teetisch durchführen?“

Eisiger Schock fuhr durch seine Adern und Iantos Blick flog unwillkürlich zum Teetisch – der mit harmlosen Büchern und medizinischen Fachjournalen übersät war – sicherlich hatte der Arzt nur einen Scherz gemacht, oder?

Je weniger er darüber nachdachte, umso besser. 

Aber vielleicht würde er Mickey bitten, ein Auge darauf zu halten, sollten verdächtig große Pakete für Zimmer 2-13 angeliefert werden...

Ianto öffnete die Tür und schloss sie - mit vielleicht ein wenig mehr Nachdruck als nötig, aber wortlos - wieder hinter sich. Dann rückte er seine Krawatte zurecht und ging nach unten ins Foyer. Der Kaffee musste warten, obwohl er nach der Unterhaltung mit dem Arzt – und dem Anblick seines fleckigen Laborkittels – das dringende Bedürfnis nach ein paar Momenten Ruhe, frischer Luft und einer Schüssel voll heißem Seifenwasser verspürte. 

 

Türchen 3

Tosh hob den Kopf von einem Buch, dessen Seiten mit Zahlen und geometrischen Formeln bedeckt waren - und von denen Ianto überzeugt war, dass sie weit über seinen eigenen geistigen Horizont hinausgingen. Er war der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass es eine reine Schande war, dass ihr nicht erlaubt worden war, an einer Universität Physik und Mathematik zu studieren. Sie war brillant. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und schob die Brille mit den runden Gläsern hoch, die ihr wieder bis zur Nasenspitze gerutscht war. „Du siehst gestresst aus.“

Ianto nahm mit einem Seufzen neben ihr Platz. „Diesen Monat werde ich es tun“, sagte er mit düsterer Stimme. „Ganz bestimmt. Du wirst es sehen.“

Toshiko lachte leise. „Das sagst du jeden Monat“, entgegnete sie, sehr wohl wissend, wovon er sprach. 

„Dieses Mal ist er zu weit gegangen. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass wir das Zimmer leider für eine Renovierung vorgesehen haben. Vielleicht kann ich was an den Leitungen manipulieren, so dass er nur noch kaltes Wasser bekommt und von selbst auszieht?“

„Ah.“ Tosh spielte mit ihrem Bleistift. „Und was machst du, wenn er einfach nur ein anderes Zimmer verlangt?“

„Ihm sagen dass wir total ausgebucht sind und für die nächsten fünf Jahre leider jede weitere Reservierung ablehnen müssen?“ 

Wieder lachte sie und Ianto spürte das warme Gefühl von Befriedigung in sich aufsteigen. Tosh war immer so ernst. Sie lächelte nur noch selten, seit ihr Verlobter Tommy bei einem Zugunglück ums Leben gekommen war. Völlig mittellos in Cardiff gestrandet, von Tommys Eltern – die mit ihrer Verbindung ohnehin nicht einverstanden gewesen waren – verstoßen, hatte sie gehofft, im Hotel als Zimmermädchen Arbeit zu finden. Ihre Mutter war einige Jahre zuvor nach dem Tod von Toshikos Vater nach Japan zu ihrer Familie zurückgekehrt und ihre Tochter, die sich geweigert hatte, London zu verlassen, blieb alleine dort. Als sie von ihrem Traum erzählte, eines Tages Mathematik zu studieren und zu unterrichten, hatte Ianto sie anstatt als Zimmermädchen als Buchhalterin angestellt. 

„Er wohnt zu lange hier, um dir das zu glauben. Und das Greyfriars ist zu nahe am Krankenhaus, als dass er freiwillig in ein anderes Hotel umziehen würde. Außerdem sind wir billig“, sagte Tosh pragmatisch. 

„Nicht billig“, entgegnete Ianto. „Unsere Preise sind… ökonomisch... kalkuliert.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab vor, zu schmollen. „Trotzdem muss ich mir doch nicht von ihm gefallen lassen, dass er mich Teaboy nennt.“

Tosh verbarg ihr Lächeln hinter einer Hand. „Oh Ianto. Ich bin sicher, dass er es nicht so meint. Er kann auch sehr nett sein. Erinnerst du dich, als mich letzten Winter dieser verwilderte Hund gebissen hat? Er hat meinen Arm genäht und verbunden und die Narben sind kaum sichtbar... und das alles ohne Geld dafür zu verlangen. Nicht einmal für die Medikamente gegen die Schmerzen und das Fieber, die er mir gegeben hat.“

Eine steile Falte erschien auf Iantos Stirn. Natürlich erinnerte er sich und diese Freundlichkeit gegenüber Toshiko war so ziemlich der einzige Grund, warum er bisher seine Drohung, dem Arzt zu kündigen, noch nicht nachgekommen war. 

Im letzten Winter hatte es angefangen. 

Eins der Mädchen, das bei Rhi in der Küche arbeitete, hatte gesagt, irgendetwas hätte sich zwischen den Unrattonnen aufgehalten, als sie frühmorgens Asche aus dem großen Kamin im Foyer (sie hatten Zentralheizung, aber vor allem im Winter trug ein Feuer sehr zur Atmosphäre bei) nach draußen brachte, wo sie später auf den vereisten Gehweg gestreut werden sollte. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass sie etwas aus den Schatten anknurrte. 

Rhiannon hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selbst nach zu sehen – überzeugt, dass Amy nicht mehr als eine Katze oder ein paar Ratten aufgescheucht hatte, doch alles was sie vorfand, waren zwei umgestoßene und offensichtlich durchwühlte Tonnen und ein paar undeutliche Abdrücke im grauen Schnee. 

Ähnliches kam noch ein paar Mal vor und es waren die unterschiedlichsten Personen, die davon berichteten – von Bewegungen in Schatten, von Knurren und Scheppern und anderen bedrohlichen Geräuschen. PC Davidson, der gelegentlich in der Küche zu finden war, um mit Tosh, Martha und Rhi Tee zu trinken, wusste zu berichten, dass ähnliches auch außerhalb Mermaid Quai und in Midtown vorgekommen war und dass Gerüchte von einem Pack verwilderter Hunde die Runde machten. Bis auf umgeworfene Unrattonnen und ein paar blutige Fellreste, die von Katzen stammen mochten, bekam aber nie jemand einen der Hunde zu Gesicht. 

Und es gab auch keine Berichte darüber, dass Menschen angegriffen worden waren – bis einige Tage vor dem letzten Weihnachten, als Toshiko sich auf dem Weg ins Hotel befand. Sie war mit ein paar der anderen Mädchen im Kino gewesen, aber keines von ihnen wohnte wie sie im Hotel und so war sie auf den letzten Schritten alleine – sie sah nie, was es war, dass sie attackierte. Alles was sie hörte, war ein Knurren und dann prallte etwas gegen ihren Rücken, stieß sie in den Schnee und das nächste, was sie wusste, war ein scharfer, brennender Schmerz an ihrem rechten Arm, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Mickey und zwei Hotelgäste, die sich in der Lobby aufgehalten hatten, hörten sie schreien und fanden sie. Aber keine Spur von einem Angreifer – außer verwischten Abdrücken im Schnee und einzelnen Blutstropfen, die sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit verloren. 

Doktor Harper hatte den Tumult von der Bar aus beobachtet, aber er war sofort nüchtern geworden und seine Hände hatten nicht gezittert, als er Toshiko in Iantos Büro – es war der am nächsten gelegene Raum mit einem Sofa, auf dass sie sie legen konnten - folgte. Mickey wurde nach seiner Doktortasche geschickt. Der zynische Arzt hatte die Nachtwache bei ihr übernommen, und sich abwechselnd mit Martha – die einmal eine Schwesternlehre begonnen hatte – und Rhiannon um Tosh gekümmert, als sich die Wunden infizierten und sie tagelang unter heftigem Fieber litt. Ihr rechter Arm war seither deutlich schwächer als der andere, doch sie hatte gelernt, das zu kompensieren - und Ianto vermutete, dass sie ein wenig in den Londoner verliebt war. Nicht, dass Harper ihr besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte…

„Erde an Ianto? Haben dich die Feen verschleppt?“ 

Er sah auf und direkt in Tosh‘ Augen, die ihn halb amüsiert, halb besorgt musterten. „Entschuldige“, entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich scheine heute nur Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“ Toshiko drückte seinen Arm. „Wir wissen alle, was dich in diesen Tagen immer beschäftigt.“ 

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wovon sie sprach, dann… oh... wandte er den Blick ab. Seine Hand glitt in die Tasche und rieb in einer unbewusst tröstlichen Geste die Taschenuhr. 

„Du weißt, du könntest dir mehr als einen Tag frei nehmen und Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Wir kommen ohne dich zurecht.“ 

„Ich…“, begann Ianto, als die große Uhr hinter ihnen drei Mal schlug. „Ich kann nicht.“ Er räusperte sich. „Wir erwarten heute noch neue Gäste“, wechselte er das Thema. „Im Übrigen bin ich gleich mit Martha verabredet, wir müssen den Plan für den Herbstwechsel und diverse Reinigungsarbeiten durchgehen.“

„Na gut. Aber du arbeitest zu hart, Ianto. Wann hast du dir das letzte Mal Urlaub gegönnt? Oder etwas getan, dass dir Spaß macht? Du achtest zwar immer darauf, dass ich über meinen Büchern nicht die Zeit vergesse, aber du bringst die gleiche Achtsamkeit nicht für dich selbst auf.“

Er stand auf und begann die Gegenstände hinter dem Rezeptionstresen – wo sich ohnehin alles an seinem Platz befand – neu zu ordnen. „Es geht mir gut. Mach‘ dir keine Sorgen um mich.“ Er spürte eine kleine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Jemand muss es ja tun.“

Dann klickte die Tür zu ihrem Büro leise zu und er wusste, dass sie an ihre Arbeit zurückgekehrt war. Er sollte vermutlich ihrem Beispiel folgen. Aber Toshs Worte ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Er zog einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und öffnete eine kleine Schublade, der er ein Foto in einem silbernen Rahmen entnahm. 

Sein Schwager Johnny hatte das Bild mit seiner neuen Kamera bei einem Picknick im Sommer gemacht. Die ganze Familie hatte sich in Bute Park eingefunden – damals waren seine Eltern noch am Leben – und Lisa und er hatten gerade ihre Verlobung bekanntgegeben. Nur im kleinen Kreise, verstand sich. Es gab immer noch genug Leute, die sich an Lisas Hautfarbe störten und er wusste, dass sich seine Mutter beim Einkaufen mehr als eine scheinheilig-mitfühlende Bemerkung anhören oder sein Vater im Pub wenig erfreuliche Sprüche überhören musste. Rhi war da nicht so zurückhaltend mit ihrer Meinung, sollte sie jemand auf die Verlobte ihres Bruders ansprechen. Sie hatte ein paar Freundinnen weniger seither; ganze Familien gingen auf Abstand zu ihnen - was sie damit abtat, dass sie mit zwei Kindern, einem Ehemann und der Arbeit in der Küche ohnehin schon ausgelastet genug war. 

Seine eigene Familie war nie gegen seine Beziehung mit Lisa gewesen, seit dem Moment an, als er – sechzehn, scheu und verlegen, gerade erst ein paar Tage zurück nach einem Jahr auf einer Internatsschule in London – in das Geschäft der Halletts trat und das schönste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt sah. Er hatte auf der Stelle sein Herz an sie verloren und als sie ihn fragte, womit sie ihm helfen könne, auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Lisa war drei Jahre älter als er, doch das war nie ein Problem für sie gewesen. Sie hatten sich an seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag verlobt. Sie wollten im Mai des darauf folgenden Jahres heiraten… doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte… geriet die Welt um Ianto herum aus den Fugen. 

 

Türchen 4

Gelegentlich fühlte er sich, als ersticke ihn alles. Da war manchmal so viel Dunkelheit, so viele Schatten und Kummer in seinem Leben. 

Der Unfall, der seinen Eltern das Leben kostete und ihn – kaum mehr als volljährig – in den Besitz des Hotels brachte. Er wusste wie viel das Hotel ihnen bedeutet hatte, dass es ein Teil seiner Familie war und dass er es für Rhis – und sollte er irgendwann selbst welche haben, auch für seine – Kinder erhalten musste. Es befand sich seit Generationen in ihrem Besitz, seit ein Vorfahr eine Schenke für Seeleute an diesem Ort betrieb und Reisende gegen Entgelt in einem leeren Stall schlafen ließ. 

Toshiko brachte ihre stille Trauer um ihren Verlobten mit, und ihre zerstörten Hoffnungen. 

Der kleine Koffer, den Martha bei ihrer Ankunft in der Hand trug, war leicht mit tatsächlichen Dingen, aber schwer an Erinnerungen… an die Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester (das naheste, was sie an ihren Traum, Ärztin zu werden, heran brachte...doch als Frau und dazu noch mit der „falschen“ Hautfarbe in diese Zeit geboren...), die sie hatte vorzeitig beenden müssen, weil ihr das Geld fehlte; und an ihre zerbrochene Familie – Clive, ihr Vater war zum Trinker geworden, nachdem er seine Arbeit verloren hatte, worauf ihre Mutter Francine ihre drei Kinder nahm und ihn verließ. Ihre jüngeren Geschwister Trish und Leo lebten nach wie vor bei ihr und den Großeltern in London und Martha vermisste sie sehr; schrieb ihnen fast jeden Tag Briefe. 

Und dann, als sie begannen, endlich ihre durch das Trauerjahr verschobene Hochzeit zu planen, hatte seine Lisa diesen furchtbaren Unfall. 

Ianto seufzte, streichelte Lisas Gesicht auf dem Foto, bevor er den Rahmen wieder in die Schublade legte und sie abschloss. 

Schritte und zwei lebhafte Frauenstimmen, die auf ihn zukamen, rissen Ianto aus seinen trüben Erinnerungen. Er sah auf. 

Martha und Rhiannon durchquerten das Foyer. Und seine Schwester balancierte ein vollgepacktes Teetablett gegen die Hüfte.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig früh dafür?“, fragte er, als sie ihn erreichte und hielt die Klappe hoch, die den Durchgang für den Raum hinter der Rezeption freigab. 

Rhi gab ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Stoß in die Seite. „Eher zu spät“, entgegnete sie und stellte das Tablett mit einem leisen, melodischen Klirren von Porzellan und Metall ab. „Du, mein lieber, kleiner Bruder, hast schon wieder das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen. Und wie ich gehört habe…“ Sie warf der jungen Frau, die ihr folgte – und Ianto ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte – einen Blick zu. „…nimmt sich Martha deine schlechten Angewohnheiten zum Vorbild. Also werdet ihr beide euch jetzt sofort hinsetzen und etwas essen. Meinetwegen auch während ihr euch die Köpfe heiß plant.“

„Ja, Ma’am.“ 

Das kam gleichzeitig von Ianto und Martha und die beiden sahen sich über diesen Zufall einen Moment verblüfft an. 

Dann lächelte Ianto schief. „Vorsichtig, Martha. Meine große Schwester ist fürchterlich und nicht zu stoppen, wenn sie ihren Glucken-Modus einschaltet. Muss das mütterliche in ihr sein.“

„Du bist nicht zu alt, dass ich das…“ Rhiannon gab ihm einen leichten, tadelnden Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „…mache. Iss.“ Sie schob ihm eine Tasse hin. „Und kein Gejammer, dass es Tee ist. Du trinkst mir keinen Kaffee auf nüchternen Magen, das kann nicht gesund sein.“

„Und seit wann hast du…“ …Medizin studiert? Ianto stoppte sich selbst, die letzten beiden Worte zu sagen. „Hast du mich jemals deinen Tee ablehnen sehen?“

„Tausende Male.“

Dieses Mal sprachen Martha und Rhiannon gleichzeitig und begannen zu lachen. 

Rhi schob den Teller mit Sandwiches näher zu ihm, während er Zucker in den starken, für seinen Geschmack etwas zu bitteren, Tee gab. 

„Wir sollten vielleicht nicht hier an der Rezeption essen“, unternahm Ianto einen letzten Versuch. „Ich meine nur, dass das keinen guten Eindruck macht, wenn Gäste vorbeikommen. Es ist... unprofessionell.“

Rhi griff unter den Tresen und zog ein selten genutztes Messingschild hervor, auf dem: ‚Empfang vorübergehend geschlossen – vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis’ stand. „Problem gelöst.“ Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. „Und wehe, ich komme zurück und diese Teller sind nicht leer.“

Ianto blickte auf die Sandwiches, die kalte Pastete, die beiden großen Stücke Kirschkuchen und das Schälchen mit Clotted Cream dazu, die neben der Teekanne auf dem Tablett standen. Er würde, was immer sie nicht schafften (und da Rhi für mindestens vier serviert hatte, rechnete er damit, dass reichlich übrig blieb) wegpacken und für Mickey aufheben. Er hatte immer Hunger. „Wir werden unser Bestes tun.“ 

„Gut. Dann überlasse ich euch der Herbstplanung. Das Gemüse fürs Abendessen schält sich schließlich nicht von selbst.“ Rhiannon verschwand in einem Wirbel von dunklen Locken und dem Geruch nach frischgebackenem Brot. 

„Ich… wegen vorhin“, begann Martha. „Ich habe mich mit Doktor Harper nur unterhalten. Es stört ihn nicht, wenn ich Fragen stelle und er leiht mir sogar das eine oder andere Fachbuch. Ich wollte nicht, dass du vielleicht… einen falschen Eindruck bekommst.“

„Martha, das ist in Ordnung. So lange es nicht deine Pflichten beeinträchtigt, kannst du dich mit Doktor Harper unterhalten, wann immer du möchtest.“ Jetzt, da sie alleine waren, fielen sie in den vertrauteren Ton zurück, der sich in Gegenwart von Gästen nicht schickte. „Okay?“

Sie nickte. 

„Dann machen wir uns jetzt besser an die Arbeit.“ Ianto schob seine Teetasse und sein halbgegessenes Sandwich ein Stück zur Seite und wischte sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab. Er zog sein Notizbuch hervor und Martha griff sofort nach einem bereitliegenden Block, wenn sie auch dem Kirschkuchen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf. „Obwohl… Rhi hat mir ernste Konsequenzen angedroht, wenn ich keine Pause mache und dieser Kuchen sieht sehr verlockend aus…“ Er legte sein Notizbuch wieder weg und schob den Kuchenteller unauffällig näher zu Martha. „Stärken wir uns zuerst.“ 

Ianto trank einen Schluck Tee. „Erzähl’ - wie geht es deiner Mutter?“, fragte er, als sie zögerte. Es war ein sicherer Weg, Martha auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Hat sie die Grippe gut überstanden? Sicher freut sie sich darauf, Großmutter zu werden. Ist Leo sehr aufgeregt?“

Marthas Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als sie von ihrem Bruder und der baldig bevorstehenden Geburt seines ersten Kindes zu berichten begann.

Er hörte ihr zu und fragte sich, wie es sein mochte, so ein normales Leben zu führen...

 

 

Kuchen und Sandwiches verzehrt (Ianto hatte Tosh eingeladen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, doch sie hatte sich mit einem Stück Pastete - in eine Serviette gewickelt - und einem Glas Wasser wieder über ihre Bücher gesetzt), und je mit einer zweiten Tasse Tee versorgt, machten sie sich an die Planung. 

Ianto ging gerade die Liste noch mal durch und glich sie mit der Aufstellung in seinem Notizbuch ab, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. Wie hatte er nur das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür überhören können?

„Kundschaft“, sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme mit einem Akzent, den man eher im Norden von Wales fand.

Ianto legte den Bleistift in sein Notizbuch, um die Seite zu markieren, an der sie stehen geblieben waren und drehte sich um, nahtlos in seine Rolle als Empfangschef zurückschlüpfend. 

„Guten Tag, Sir“, sagte er und musterte den großen, ein wenig plumpen Mann, der auf der anderen Seite des Rezeptionstresens stand. „Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ 

Der andere Mann fingerte unbehaglich am Kragen seines Hemdes herum, als trage er seine beste Kleidung, fühle sich aber nicht besonders wohl darin. „Meine Verlobte und ich haben Zimmer gebucht. Rhys Williams und Gwen Cooper?“

Obwohl er die Daten im Kopf hatte, schlug Ianto umständlich das Reservierungsbuch auf und suchte den Eintrag heraus. „Sehr wohl. Herzlich Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel, Mister Williams. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise. Ist Ihre Verlobte nicht mit Ihnen zusammen eingetroffen?“

Rhys Williams lachte. „Oh doch, Gwen ist hier. Sie streitet noch mit dem Taxifahrer; denkt, er hat uns zu viel für die Fahrt berechnet. Wir sind doch keine Touristen. Und jetzt hat er unser Gepäck einfach auf den Bordstein gestellt. So ist sie, meine Gwen, spart was sie kann für die Hochzeit“, setzte er mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzu. 

Nun, da war offenbar ein Mann, der es nicht erwarten konnte, verheiratet zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er ihn mit seinem Schwager bekannt machen. Wenn man Johnny zuhörte, war die Ehe die achte biblische Plage. Nicht, dass er diese Meinung jemals in Hörweite seiner Frau zu äußern wagte.

Ianto lächelte höflich und nickte nichtssagend. Er legte das Gästebuch aufgeschlagen hin. „Wenn Sie sich bitte eintragen?“

Mister Williams beugte sich über das Buch und begann die erforderlichen Daten in die entsprechenden Zeilen einzutragen, die Unterlippe konzentriert zwischen die Zähne gesogen, als er sich offensichtlich Mühe gab, besonders leserlich zu schreiben. 

„Ich veranlasse, dass Ihr Gepäck schnellstmöglich auf Ihre Zimmer gebracht wird.“ Ianto legte die beiden entsprechenden Schlüssel auf dem Tresen bereit. „Martha, würden Sie bitte nachsehen, ob Mickey bereits aus der Wäscherei zurück ist?“

In diesem Augenblick eilte eine Frau etwa in Rhiannons Alter auf sie zu, einen flatternden Schal um die Schultern geschlungen. Sie starrte Martha einen Moment lang mit unverhohlener Neugier an, bevor sie sich lächelnd – und dabei eine Lücke zwischen den Vorderzähnen entblößend – ihrem Verlobten zuwandte. „Alles in Ordnung, Rhys?“

Martha nickte ihnen höflich zu und verließ eilig die Rezeption. 

„Ist der Taxifahrer noch am Leben, Schatz?“, fragte Williams grinsend. „Gwen Cooper, baldige Gwen Williams“, stellte er sie vor.

Ianto lächelte erneut höflich. Etwas an der Art, wie sie Martha angestarrt hatte… Er wollte annehmen, dass es nur Neugier war, aber wenn sie eine dieser Frauen sein sollte, die über Menschen mit anderer Hautfarbe die Nase rümpfte... „Auch Ihnen ein herzliches Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel. Ich hoffe, Sie werden einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in unserem Haus haben.“ 

Seine Stimme verriet nichts von seinen Gedanken, nur professionelle, freundliche Höflichkeit. „Bitte zögern Sie nicht, sich jederzeit an mich zu wenden, wenn wir etwas für Sie tun können.“

„Vielen Dank, Mister Jones“, meinte Williams nach einem Blick auf das Namensschild, das an Iantos Revers gepinnt war. Er bot seiner Verlobten den Arm an. „Komm‘ Gwen, meine neuen Schuhe bringen mich noch um.“ 

Die Schlüssel vom Tresen nehmend, führte Ianto sie zum Fahrstuhl, um ihnen die Zimmer zu zeigen. 

 

Türchen 5

Als Ianto wenig später an die Rezeption zurückkam – möglicherweise mehr amüsiert über Miss Coopers Versuch ihm dezent Trinkgeld zu geben als es schicklich schien – manövrierte Mickey gerade einen vollgeladenen Gepäckwagen ins Foyer. 

„Neue Langzeitgäste?“, fragte er und schob seine Mütze in den Nacken. 

„Sie haben die Zimmer für zwei ganze Monate gebucht.“ Iantos Augen überflogen den Berg an Koffern und Taschen und Hutschachteln, den Mickey kunstvoll auf den Wagen gestapelt hatte und gestand ein, dass die Frage durchaus berechtigt war. Er begann das Geschirr zurück auf das Teetablett zu räumen. „Sie wollen bis zu ihrer Hochzeit bleiben. Vorher ist das Haus, in das sie gemeinsam ziehen wollen, nicht fertig; sie mussten aber ihre Wohnungen bereits aufgeben.“

„Kling’n beide als kämen sie von hier“, driftete Mickeys Stimme vom Fahrstuhl zu ihm zurück. „Wieso wohnen sie dann im Hotel und nicht bei Verwandten oder so?“

„Offenbar haben sie die letzten beiden Jahre in London gelebt und nach der Hochzeit wollen sie wieder in Cardiff wohnen. Das sie sich bei uns eingemietet haben, scheint etwas damit zu tun zu haben, dass sich ihre Eltern untereinander nicht mögen. Und wenn sie bei einem von ihnen bleiben würden, wären die anderen beleidigt.“ Ianto schloss abrupt den Mund. Er wurde langsam genauso schlimm wie Rihannon und ihre Klatschkolumne aus Küchen- und Zimmermädchen. 

„Könnten ja jeder bei seinen eigenen Eltern wohnen.“ Mickey musterte seine Reflektion in der blankpolierten Messingschalttafel des Lifts. 

„Mickey, wenn du bald heiraten würdest, möchtest du dann deine Verlobte nur im Haus ihrer Eltern sehen? Immer unter Aufsicht?“

„Schätze nich’.“ 

Mit einem leisen ‚ping’ kam der Fahrstuhl an und Mickey manövrierte den Gepäckwagen mit theatralischem Ächzen hinein. 

„Und achte darauf, dass du nicht wieder die Ecke am Treppenabsatz schrammst!“, rief ihm Ianto hinterher, bevor die Türen sich schlossen. Zwar war der Schaden mit ein paar Pinselstrichen Farbe schnell behoben, aber er fügte einen weiteren Punkt seiner Liste im ewigen Kampf gegen den Zahn der Zeit, der dem Hotel unablässig zusetzte, hinzu. 

Als sein Großvater die Leitung übernommen hatte, waren zum letzten Mal größere Umbauten vorgenommen worden – er hatte links und rechts an das Hauptgebäude neue Flügel anbauen lassen und damit die Zimmeranzahl verdoppelt. Mit welcher Hoffnung sein Großvater dies unternommen hatte, war und blieb Ianto rätselhaft. Sicherlich hatten sie im Sommer eine erkleckliche Anzahl an Touristen, doch zog es die meisten Menschen mit entsprechendem Einkommen eher nach Europa, ins romantische Paris oder sogar nach Venedig oder an die sonnigen Strände rund ums Mittelmeer. Sein Vater hatte schließlich begonnen, immer mehr Zimmer längerfristig, für mehrere Monate zumeist, an Studenten zu vermieten, die nach Cardiff kamen, um an der Prifysgol Caerdydd zu studieren. Die Zimmerpreise schlossen Frühstück und Nachmittagstee mit ein - und gegen entsprechende Aufschläge auch andere Mahlzeiten, sowie zahllose Dienste, angefangen bei Gängen in die Wäscherei, Bücherei, in Lebensmittelgeschäfte und ähnliches. 

Die Studenten und ein paar zusätzliche Langzeitgäste wie Doktor Harper und unbefristet bleibende Reisende wie Miss Costello trugen dazu bei, dass sie sich auch außerhalb der Saison über Wasser halten konnten. Aber hätten er und seine Schwester nicht selbst voll mitgearbeitet, dann würden sie wesentlich schlechter da stehen. 

Ianto warf einen Blick auf die große Kaminuhr auf der anderen Seite des Raumes – halb fünf schon - und stellte das Schild weg und stattdessen die Klingel auf den Tresen. Sollte jemand an die Rezeption kommen, während er weg war, hörte Tosh das Klingeln an ihrem Schreibtisch und würde sich darum kümmern. Dann packte er die drei übriggebliebenen Sandwiches und eine in eine Serviette gewickelte Pastete auf einen Teller, stellte ihn so hin, dass Mickey ihn sehen würde sobald er vom Ausliefern des Gepäcks zurückkam und nahm das Tablett, um es in die Küche zurück zu bringen und zu sehen, ob Rhi mit den Vorbereitungen für den Nachmittagstee fertig war oder seiner Hilfe bedurfte.

 

 

Eine Stunde später hatten Rhiannon, Amy und Ianto den Tee serviert. 

Der größte Teil der Gäste traf sich in den beiden dafür eingedeckten Speisesälen, in denen auch gefrühstückt wurde, doch andere bevorzugten es auch, ihr Tablett aufs Zimmer gebracht zu bekommen. Rhiannon hatte stillschweigend das Servieren bei Doktor Harper übernommen, was Ianto dazu bewog, darüber nachzugrübeln, was sie von seinem Besuch bei dem Londoner Arzt wusste – vermutlich jedes einzelne Wort, wie immer sie das auch anstellen mochte. Amy übernahm das Servieren bei Williams und Cooper, die sich von ihrer Reise erholen wollten und ihren Tee in Coopers Zimmer nahmen, sowie die drei Gäste – Doktor Smith, Miss Taylor und Miss Noble, die Sekretärin von Doktor Smith - in der obersten Etage. 

Was Ianto mit dem... Vergnügen... beließ, sich in Miss Costellos Raum zu begeben, da Carys, die sich sonst um die Mahlzeiten der Künstlerin besorgte, offenbar noch immer nicht wieder in Gnaden aufgenommen worden war. 

Als er klopfte und eintrat, stand sie in der Nähe des Fensters, wo sie offensichtlich ein Gemälde beim einfallenden Licht zu betrachten versuchte. Ianto stellte das Tablett auf einer Kommode neben der Tür ab – die einzige freie Oberfläche, die er zu entdecken vermochte – und hoffte, sie wäre zu beschäftigt, um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Nun, sie war es nicht. Und so sah sich Ianto gezwungen, zwanzig Minuten lang ein auf einer Staffelei stehendes Gemälde zu studieren und zustimmende Laute von sich zu geben, während Miss Costello ihm enthusiastisch erklärte, wo und unter welchen Lichtverhältnissen sie das Bild gemalt hatte. Ohne ihre Erläuterungen hätte Ianto angenommen, die Kombination aus grauen Hintergrundtönen, schwarzen Kreise und einem einzigen, roten Punkt in der linken Ecke, wäre das Werk seiner vierjährigen Nichte Mica, die wieder einmal ihre Wasserfarben mit der Erde aus dem Gemüsegarten angemischt hatte. 

Mica war ein Fan von Miss Costello, seit sie ihr am Anfang des Sommers einen Malkurs gegeben hatte und versuchte ihr nachzueifern. Nun, wenn man die dreißig Minuten, in der sich Künstlerin und Vierjährige miteinander abgegeben hatten und Miss Costello ihr einen alten Pinsel schenkte, so nennen konnte. Seither war jedoch kein unbewacht herumliegendes Blatt Papier vor Mica sicher - oder die Wände in ihrem Kinderzimmer, was das betraf – sie fielen ebenfalls ihren Malkünsten zum Opfer. 

Er konnte sich schließlich mit dem Hinweis auf ihren kalt werdenden Tee von ihr loseisen und an die Rezeption zurückkehren. 

Die ruhige Zeit zwischen Tee und dem Auftragen des Abendessens (für die Gäste, die sich nicht selbst versorgten oder in einem der Pubs rundum aßen) nutzte er oft dazu, in seinem Tagebuch zu schreiben. Doch auch das schien in letzter Zeit immer weniger beizutragen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Genau wie die Listen, die er... 

Der Gedanke brach jäh ab, als er einen Mann hinter dem Empfangstresen entdeckte, der dort de-fi-ni-tiv nichts zu suchen hatte. 

Als Ianto näher eilte, sah er dass der Fremde – in einem altmodischen, grauen Militärmantel gekleidet – gerade ein großes Stück der Pastete von dem Teller, den er für Mickey bereitgestellt hatte – in den Mund schob. Krümel flogen über den Tresen und rieselten auf das Gästebuch, in dem der Fremde ungeniert blätterte (und womöglich Fettflecken hinterließ!). 

„Oi!“ Ianto stützte die Handflächen auf das blankpolierte Holz und beugte sich vor. „Hier ist nur Zutritt für Hotelangestellte.“ 

Der Fremde hob den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab. Blaue Augen in einem leicht sonnengebräunten Gesicht, das einem der Hollywoodschauspieler in den Zeitschriften, die Rhi und Toshiko (heimlich) lasen, gehören konnte, begegneten neugierig seinem Blick. Winzige Fältchen zeigten sich um die Augen des Mannes, als er lächelte und eine Reihe unnatürlich weißer Zähne entblößte. 

Ianto hatte das Gefühl, plötzlich zu wissen, was mit dem Ausdruck „Haifischlächeln“ gemeint war. Er straffte die Schultern und versuchte die Autorität auszustrahlen, die er besaß. „Wenn es um ein Zimmer geht, dafür ist die Klingel da.“ Leider klang er weniger autoritär, als wie ein Lehrer, der versuchte den Klassenclown in seine Schranken zu weisen – und das mit mangelndem Erfolg. Das nervöse Gefühl in seiner Magengrube entschloss sich zu einer Wiederholungsvorstellung. 

Der Mann im Militärmantel zuckte mit den Achseln und leckte sich die Fingerspitzen ab, bevor er seine Hand achtlos am Revers abwischte. 

Ianto biss sich beinahe auf die Zunge, um keine schneidende Bemerkung über Wolle und Fett zu machen und schnappte sich die Serviette, um sie dem Fremden in die Hand zu drücken. 

„Ich hoffe, dass ist kein Problem, aber ich war nach der langen Fahrt hungrig.“ Er musterte die Serviette und dann Ianto, als wüsste er nicht recht etwas damit anzufangen. 

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich war hungrig“, wiederholte der Fremde, seine Worte deutlich mit Akzent durchzogen – nicht britisch, aber... oh. Amerikanisch.

Ein Amerikaner. Das erklärte in Iantos Augen vieles. Entschuldigte aber deswegen nichts. „Wir haben gerade für unsere Gäste den Tee serviert, Sir. Ich bin sicher, die Küche kann...“, begann er.

„Schon gut“, winkte der Amerikaner ab. Er beugte sich vor und zwinkerte Ianto zu. „Ich denke, ich habe eben etwas entdeckt, dass meinem Appetit mehr zusagt als Nachmittagstee.“ Er faltete die Serviette zusammen und stopfte sie in die Brusttasche von Iantos Jackett. 

 

Türchen 6

Ianto blinzelte ein-, dann zweimal – so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert - und fragte sich, was der Amerikaner damit meinte. Die kalte Pastete vom gestrigen Abendessen? „Womit kann ich Ihnen dann sonst noch behilflich sein, nachdem Sie sich bereits an meinem Lunch bedient haben?“ Die Worte waren über seine Lippen, bevor er den Satz zu Ende gedacht hatte und er begründete seinen Ausrutscher damit, dass sich der Fremde wirklich unverschämt aufführte. Potentieller Gast oder nicht.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen spät dafür? Oder haben sich die Essenszeiten geändert, seit ich weg war?“ Der Amerikaner warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, schüttelte sie und hielt sie ans Ohr, als ob er so zu erkennen vermochte, ob sie die korrekte Zeit anzeigte. 

„Es war ein hektischer Vormittag.“ Ianto fragte sich, ob er vielleicht tatsächlich einem amerikanischen Schauspieler gegenüber stand, der einen Film in der Gegend drehte. In Wales, ja richtig, dem Mekka der Filmkünste. Tosh wäre begeistert und Rhi würde ihm vermutlich freie Kost und Logis anbieten. Nicht, so lange er die Leitung des Hotels hatte. „Womit darf ich Ihnen dann behilflich sein?“ Obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich leisten konnten, Gäste abzuweisen, würde er diesen Gentleman gerne an eines der mondäneren Hotels in Midtown weiter dirigieren. Etwas an ihm erinnerte an Jod, das in eine noch geöffnete Wunde träufelte.

„Ich kann mir eine Menge vorstellen, für das ich Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen möchte, aber vielleicht warten wir damit, bis wir uns ein wenig besser kennen“, sagte der Amerikaner und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, obwohl das kaum möglich schien. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viele Zähne haben? „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich je etwas an Wales vermissen würde“, fuhr er beinahe nahtlos (und für Ianto völlig zusammenhanglos) fort. „Aber dieser Akzent...“

„Sir?“ Ianto konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch wanderten.

„Richtig. Zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Wie heißen Sie?“

Die brüske Frage brachte Ianto für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht. „Jones. Ianto Jones, Sir“, stellte er sich vor und verkniff sich, darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ein Namensschild trug.

„Gut, Jones.“ Der Amerikaner schüttelte seine Hand, bevor Ianto überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass er sie ausstreckte. „Captain Jack Harkness. Jemand hat für mich telefonisch ein Zimmer bestellt. Vor... oh... drei oder vier Wochen etwa.“

Ianto zog seine Hand zurück und trat hinter den Tresen. Er musste sich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung an dem Amerikaner vorbeischieben, der keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm Platz zu schaffen, als er nach dem Reservierungsbuch griff. 

Er hatte alle Reservierungen im Kopf. Und ein Captain Harkness wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen, so formulierte Ianto im Kopf bereits die höfliche (aber bestimmte) Absage, die er dem Amerikaner gleich erteilen würde. Doch als er die Seiten zurückblätterte, entdeckte er tatsächlich einen entsprechenden Eintrag – in die unterste freie Zeile des Blattes gepresst – die er normalerweise zur Nummerierung der Seiten unbeschriftet ließ – und (was diese Abweichung erklärte) nicht in seiner Handschrift. Es war auch nicht Toshs präzise Buchstabenführung... Hm. Wer immer die Reservierung damals entgegengenommen hatte, bekümmerte sich offenbar nicht damit, ihn ebenfalls zu informieren. Ianto mochte es nicht, überrascht zu werden.

„Sehr wohl.“ Ianto setzte sein professionellstes Begrüßungslächeln auf. „Herzlich Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel, Captain Harkness. Ich hoffe der Aufenthalt in unserem Haus wird Ihren Erwartungen entsprechen. Und bitte zögern Sie nicht, sich mit allen Anliegen direkt an mich zu wenden.“ 

„Oh, ich kann versprechen, dass ich mit nichts zögern werde.“ Das Haifischlächeln war zurück. 

Ianto ignorierte das, schlug stattdessen das Gästebuch wieder auf und legte es Harkness vor, in der gleichen Bewegung diskret ein paar verbliebene Krümel von den Seiten wischend. „Wenn Sie sich bitte hier eintragen möchten.“ Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Amerikaner seinen Namen und eine Adresse in London in die entsprechenden Zeilen kritzelte.

„So, wie ist es hier zu arbeiten?“, fragte der Captain ohne aufzusehen. 

„Sir?“ Ianto war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frage richtig verstanden hatte. 

„Die Hotelleitung, Jones-Ianto-Jones. Ehrliche Leute oder die Sorte Betrüger, die den Gästen das Datum mit als Posten auf der Rechnung addieren und überzogene Preise für jedes kleine Extra verlangen?“ Harkness unterschrieb schwungvoll und sah erwartungsvoll auf.

Ianto richtete sich auf, die Schultern steif. „Sir, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass in diesem Haus alles korrekt abgerechnet wird. Unsere Preise für Dienstleistungen sind im Voraus festgelegt und jeder Gast hat eine Preisliste auf seinem Zimmer“, sagte er eisig.

Captain Harkness wirkte nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. „Gut zu wissen“, sagte er leichthin. „So... da die Formalitäten nun geklärt sind – wann endet Ihr Dienst, Mister Jones? Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem, der mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Cardiff zeigt.“ Wieder ein Zwinkern. „Interessiert, Jantoe?“

Dieser unverschämte... Ianto räusperte sich. „Ich bin immer im Dienst.“ Sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er die Antwort ernst meinte. 

„Wirklich?“ Harkness lümmelte sich gegen den Tresen zurück, die Beine vor sich gekreuzt, die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels geschoben. „Das ist untragbar. Ich sollte mit Ihrem Boss sprechen.“ 

„Sie sprechen mit ihm. Ich bin der Direktor dieses Hotels.“ Iantos Tonfall erinnerte an klirrende Fensterscheiben im Winter. „Und mein Vorname wird Ianto ausgesprochen, mit I nicht J. Oder einfach Mister Jones.“ Die Serviette fiel ihm ein, und er entfernte sie hastig.

Der Amerikaner musterte ihn einen Moment, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war undeutbar. Dann kehrte das unverschämte Grinsen auf seine Lippen zurück. „Das ist eine angenehme Überraschung, I-an-to.“ Er formulierte den Namen übertrieben korrekt. 

Ianto verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken, die Hände außer Sicht zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich bin sicher es wird kein Problem sein, jemand zu finden, der Ihnen die Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigt; ich werde das sehr gerne für Sie arrangieren.“ Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. Er nahm die Arme nach vorne und wandte sich zum Schlüsselbrett um. „Zimmer 4-12.“ Als sich seine Finger um das kühle Messing des Schlüsselanhängers schlossen, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken – so warm, dass die Wärme durch drei Lagen Kleidung bis zu seiner Haut sickerte. Harkness stand so dicht bei ihm, dass seine Hüfte gegen Iantos streifte.

„Aber ich bin ein sehr wichtiger Gast. Sollte mir nicht Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gelten, Mister Jones?“

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als die Stimme des Amerikaners sehr dicht an seinem Ohr erklang – um korrekt zu sein, er konnte den Atem des anderen Mannes gegen seine Wange spüren. „Alle...“ Er brach ab und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme dünn und brüchig klang. „Alle unsere Gäste sind wichtige Gäste, Captain Harkness, und alle werden der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit zuteil.“

Harkness lachte leise, bevor er – endlich, glücklicherweise – einen Schritt wegtrat und seine Hand zurückzog, um sie wieder in die Manteltasche zu schieben. „Wir werden sehen, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ 

Als Ianto sich ihm zuwandte, den Schlüssel in der Hand, vermied er es, dem Amerikaner ins Gesicht zu blicken, sondern sah stattdessen über den Tresen hinweg ins Foyer. „Ihr Gepäck ist noch nicht hier, Sir?“, fragte er. 

Der Captain trat um den Empfangstresen herum und einen Augenblick später hielt er einen verwitterten Lederkoffer hoch, den Ianto von seinem Platz aus nicht gesehen hatte. „Da ist alles drin, was ich brauche. Nun, zumindest fast alles. Ich hoffe, dass ich den Rest hier finde.“

„Ich bringe Sie dann auf Ihr Zimmer.“ Ianto griff nach dem Koffer, um ihn Harkness abzunehmen. 

Harkness ließ jedoch nicht los und nach kurzem – und ausgesprochen würdelosem – hin und her fand sich Ianto keine Handbreit mehr von dem anderen Mann entfernt wieder. Er zog die Hand im gleichen Moment zurück, wie sich der Amerikaner offenbar entschloss, das Spiel zu beenden. Der Koffer landete auf dem Boden, schlidderte ein Stück weit von ihnen weg.

Ianto spürte seine Wangen heiß werden und eilte dem flüchtigen Gepäckstück hinterher. So etwas war ihm doch noch nie passiert! Er bückte sich und hob den Koffer hoch; und als er sich umdrehte, zeigte sich wieder das Haifischgrinsen auf Harkness‘ Gesicht. „Wenn Sie mir bitte auf Ihr Zimmer folgen wollen?“

„Oh, dorthin folge ich Ihnen mit Vergnügen.“ Der Captain schloss zu ihm auf – gerade in dem Moment, als der Fahrstuhl das Foyer erreichte und die Türen mit ihrem ‚ping’ auseinander glitten.

Ein kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfen schoss heraus und rannte auf sie zu, um sich kreischend an Iantos Beine zu klammern. „Hilfe, hilf‘ mir. Du musst mir helfen. Du musst mich retten.“

„Mica.“ Ianto stellte den Koffer und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Was um Himmels Willen ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“ 

Ihr Blick glitt von ihm zu Harkness, der zu Iantos Überraschung mit fast so etwas wie einem nostalgischen Gesichtsausdruck auf das kleine Mädchen hinab sah. Verschwunden war das ungebührliche Haifischgrinsen. 

Der Captain ging vor ihr in die Hocke und Mica zog ihre Hand aus Iantos losem Griff, als hätte sie ihn bereits vergessen. „Mir wurde schon oft gesagt, dass ich sehr gut darin bin, Leute zu retten. Erzählst du mir, was los ist, Prinzessin?“ Verschwunden war das Laute, Lärmende aus seiner Stimme und seinen Gesten, seine Worte ruhig und sanft. 

„David ärgert mich schon wieder“, erklärte sie mit ernsthafter Miene. „Er hat mich ausgesperrt.“

Harkness warf Ianto einen erklärungsheischenden Blick zu. 

„David ist ihr älterer Bruder und er scheint die letzte Ferienwoche ausschließlich dazu zu nutzen, Unfug zu treiben und seine kleine Schwester zu ärgern“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem Seufzen. „Mica, warum gehst du nicht zu deiner Mam in die Küche? Ich bin sicher, sie wüsste deine Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen zu schätzen.“ War das seine scheue Nichte Mica, die eben dabei war, in Harkness‘ Schoß zu klettern, die kleine Hände fest in den Militärmantel geklammert? Sonst machte sie um neue Gäste einen weiten Bogen. Rose Taylor, die ein paar Mal das Babysitten übernommen hatte, und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch Suzie Costello, waren Ausnahmen gewesen. 

Der Captain stand auf und nahm Mica auf den Arm. „Du kennst dich doch bestimmt hier gut aus?“, meinte er. „Zeigst du mir den Weg zu meinem Zimmer?“

Mica strahlte, ihr Kummer völlig vergessen. „Ich kenne jedes Zimmer“, sagte sie stolz. „Meiner Mam gehört das Hotel. Halb. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, welche Hälfte.“

Der Amerikaner lachte. „Das ist nicht so wichtig. Arbeitet dein Dad auch hier?“ Er trat mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Ianto folgte ihnen, amüsiert über das völlig veränderte Verhalten des Captains. Mica warf ihm über die Schulter des Amerikaners einen unsicheren Blick zu und Ianto nickte zustimmend. 

„Ja“, bestätigte Mica und nickte so heftig, dass ihre Zöpfe wild durch die Luft flogen und Harkness ins Gesicht schlugen. 

„Whoa, vorsichtig damit, Prinzessin.“ Harkness strich ihr ein paar lose Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zurück und hinter die Ohren. Und dann, in einer automatischen Geste - wie Ianto sie oft bei seiner Schwester beobachtete - glättete er ohne überhaupt hinzusehen ihren umgeknickten Kragen und zog einen heruntergerutschten Strumpf wieder zum Knie hoch, während er Micas Geplapper aufmerksam lauschte. 

Das war definitiv nicht das erste Kind, das er auf dem Arm hielt, dachte Ianto, als er neben ihm in den Aufzug trat. Und vielleicht erklärte das auch den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck, den er flüchtig auf dem Gesicht des Captains gesehen hatte. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo eine Mrs. Harkness und ein kleines Mädchen, die auf seine Rückkehrt warteten. 

Es bedeutete nicht, dass ihm Harkness deshalb plötzlich sympathischer war. 

 

Türchen 7

Nachdem Hurrikan Harkness sich nunmehr in ein Zimmer verzogen und er Mica zu ihrer Mutter geschickt hatte, kehrte Ianto an die Rezeption zurück. Er öffnete die Schublade und nahm sein Tagebuch heraus, doch er ließ es unaufgeschlagen vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. 

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich beschäftigt gehalten, doch nun starrte ihn das Datum anklagend vom Kalender entgegen.

Morgen war Lisas Geburtstag. 

Und er wusste noch immer nicht, was er mit diesem Tag anfangen sollte. 

Ihre Eltern würden sie besuchen gehen und hatten ihn eingeladen, mit ihnen zusammen zu fahren. Das Zugticket war bereits sicher in seiner Brieftasche verstaut. 

Toshiko hatte angeboten, die Rezeption alleine zu übernehmen und Rhi und Martha würden seine restlichen Pflichten zwischen sich aufteilen, so dass er sich den ganzen Tag für sie frei halten konnte. 

Lisas Geschenk, sorgfältig ausgesucht und verpackt, lag in einer abgeschlossenen Schublade in seinem Nachttisch.

Alles, was er tun musste, war morgen früh aufzustehen; seinen Anzug anzuziehen; die Krawatte umzubinden, die Lisa ihm kurz vor ihrem Unfall geschenkt hatte – und rechtzeitig zur Abfahrt ihre Eltern am Bahnhof treffen. 

Die Fahrt zu dem staatlichen Sanatorium war relativ gesehen nicht lang, doch lange genug, dass sich verlegenes Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreiten würde, nachdem alle Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht waren; Lisas Mutter sich nach dem Hotel, nach Rhiannon und den Kindern erkundigt und er im Gegenzug danach gefragt hatte, wie ihr Textilgeschäft lief. Da war immer eine Distanz zwischen ihnen geblieben - selbst nach der Verlobung - die nur Lisas Gegenwart überbrückte. 

Er hatte sie einmal danach gefragt, als er sie nach Hause brachte. In der Sorge, dass ihre Eltern ihn vielleicht nicht mochten. Lisa hatte gelächelt und seine Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt, dass es nicht an ihm persönlich lag. Ihre Eltern hatten nur Sorge, dass er wie so viele Männer ein farbiges Mädchen allerhöchstens als inoffizielle Geliebte, aber niemals als legitime Ehefrau ansehen würde. 

Eine Woche später hatte er ihr einen Verlobungsring gekauft um in aller Form bei ihren Eltern um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Er liebte Lisa und wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen, das war das einzige, was für ihn zählte. Nicht was andere Leute darüber dachten. 

Den Rest seines Lebens. 

Es war alles so anders gekommen, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. 

Sein Studium abschließen, Lisa heiraten, an der Seite seines Vaters im Hotel arbeiten, bis er alles gelernt hatte, was er für den fernen Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft brauchte, wenn er für ihn übernahm. Ihr eigenes kleines Heim, eine Familie. 

Ianto rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. 

Es war nichts von ihren gemeinsamen Träumen geblieben. 

Lisas Unfall lag inzwischen beinahe zwei Jahre zurück und ihr Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert. Es bestand keine wirkliche Hoffnung, dass er sich jemals bessern würde – es gab nichts als Strohhalme, an die sich ihre Eltern klammerten, wenn sie ihr einziges Kind jeden Sonntag in einem Sanatorium besuchten. Anfangs begleitete sie Ianto jedes Mal. Dann nur noch alle drei Wochen. Schließlich wurden seine Besuche noch seltener, seine Briefe oberflächlicher und Lisa... verstand. 

Das war zumindest, was sie sagte, doch die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick fühlte sich an, als ob er Glasscherben hinunter zu würgen versuchte. Sie versicherte ihm, dass es völlig in Ordnung war, wenn er sie nicht so häufig besuchen konnte; dass das Hotel Vorrang nahm. Sie hatte immer verstanden, wie wichtig es für ihn war, sein Erbe zu erhalten und ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern darin bestärkt, als er große Zweifel hegte, dieser Aufgabe je wirklich gewachsen zu sein. 

Das Hotel war am Ende zu allem geworden, was ihm geblieben war – und er ließ sich völlig davon verein nehmen. 

Er war manchmal so alleine. Umgeben von Menschen, Freunden und Familie, fühlte sich Ianto Jones gänzlich verloren.

 

 

Das Abendessen war bereits in vollem Gange, als das leise Geräusch von Absätzen auf dem nicht von Teppichen bedeckten Teil des Foyers Ianto aufsehen ließ. 

Rihannon hatte ihm eine Liste mit Besorgungen gegeben – und da er immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er Lisa morgen besuchte oder nicht (Er hatte im Kopf bereits mehrere Entwürfe von Briefen an sie, in denen er sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er sie nicht hatte besuchen können, ent- und wieder verworfen.) – nutzte er ihre Überprüfung als Vorwand, seine Entscheidung noch ein wenig weiter hinaus zu schieben. Sollte er nicht hier sein, mussten Martha und Mickey mit Rhis Art der Planung (und ihrer Handschrift) klarkommen. Und er tat nur, was jeder gute Arbeitgeber tat, und erleichterte ihnen durch gründliche Vorbereitung die Arbeit.

Nun, zumindest hatte er sich so selbst in eine Ecke argumentiert.

„Miss Cole“, sagte Ianto überrascht. „Nehmen Sie heute nicht am Abendessen teil?“

Estelle Cole war ebenfalls einer der Stammgäste des Greyfriars Arms, sie besuchte Cardiff bereits seit mehr Jahren als Ianto überhaupt auf der Welt war; sie reiste immer gegen Ende des Sommers an und blieb bis einige Tage vor Weihnachten. Dann fuhr sie nach London (Ianto übernahm es, ihre Reise dorthin und ihre Unterkunft zu buchen), wo sie sich bis zum Neuen Jahr aufhielt, bevor sie nach Schottland zurückkehrte, wo sie mit ihrer Schwester lebte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass sie jedes Jahr in der Erinnerung an eine verlorene Liebe nach London reise. Offenbar hatte sie dort im Ersten Weltkrieg als junges Mädchen einen Soldaten kennen gelernt und sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt, doch er starb einige Wochen später. Eine tragische Kriegsliebe. Seine Mutter fand, es wäre eher Stoff für einen Liebesroman. 

Miss Cole trat an den Tresen, schob ihm ihren Schlüssel zu und lächelte. „Guten Abend, mein Junge“, sagte sie. „Ich habe Ihre Schwester gebeten, mir eine kleine, kalte Mahlzeit zusammen zu stellen, für später, wenn ich aus Roundstone Wood zurückkomme. Sie kümmert sich auch um Moses, er bleibt so schrecklich ungerne alleine und es wäre mir entsetzlich peinlich, wenn er seinen Kummer wieder an den Möbeln ausließe.“

Alarmiert warf Ianto einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr. „Ist es nicht ein wenig spät für einen Ausflug?“, fragte er. „Es ist bereits dunkel.“

„Genau deshalb muss ich dorthin.“ Estelle hielt eine Taschenlampe hoch und deutete auf die Kamera, die um ihren Hals hing. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich heute Nacht endlich die perfekten Fotos von meinen Feen machen kann. Sie sind so scheu, aber ich denke, allmählich fassen sie wirklich Zutrauen zu mir. Bald zeigen sie sich auch im Tageslicht, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich brauche nur ein wenig mehr Geduld und Zeit. Ich habe reichlich von beidem.“ Seinen zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkend, griff sie über den Tresen und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Es ist wirklich gut, Ianto, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen - was soll einer alten Frau wie mir dort schon passieren.“ 

„Es ist mir nicht wohl dabei, Sie ohne Begleitung gehen zu lassen, Miss Cole. Ich könnte mit Ihnen kommen. Ein wenig frische Luft schadet mir sicherlich nicht, nachdem ich den ganzen Tag hier verbracht habe.“ Er hatte tatsächlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei, sie allein da draußen im Dunkel zu wissen. Die Geschichten seiner Großmutter über böse Feen, die Kinder verschleppten, die sich nach Einbruch der Nacht draußen herum trieben, klangen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so weit hergeholt. Miss Cole war hingegen der Überzeugung, dass alle Feen gute Geschöpfe waren, und den Menschen wohl gesonnen. 

Estelle lächelte. „Sie sind ein guter Junge, Ianto. Ihr Vater wäre so stolz auf Sie, wenn er sehen könnte, wie gut Sie sich um alles kümmern. Nicht nur um das Hotel, sondern um jeden einzelnen Gast.“ 

Röte stieg in seine Wangen, unwillkürlich begleitete von einem schmerzlichen Stich bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters. 

„Ich liebe Gesellschaft, mein Junge, aber die Feen zeigen sich nicht, wenn ich nicht alleine komme. Oh, und ich erwarte Sie übermorgen bei der Vorführung meiner Fotos, Ianto.“ Estelle ging entschlossen in Richtung Tür. „Mister Fisher im Fotogeschäft ist so freundlich mir bei allem zu helfen; er wird die Fotos in Dias zu verwandeln und einen Projektor aufbauen, damit alle sie sehen können.“ Sie winkte ihm zu, bevor sie ihren Hut zurechtrückte, ihr Umschlagtuch enger um die Schultern zog und forschen Schrittes nach draußen ins Dunkel verschwand.

Ianto sah ihr beunruhigt nach, hin- und hergerissen, ob er ihr nicht doch einfach folgen sollte. Wenn er genügend Abstand hielt, bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht, dass er dort war und falls ihr doch etwas zustieß, konnte er ihr rasch zu Hilfe kommen. 

„Wer war das? Die Frau, mit der Sie eben gesprochen haben. Wohnt sie hier?“

Er fuhr herum und sah sich Captain Harkness gegenüber. Woher kam der nur so plötzlich? Ianto räusperte sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihn – wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen die Schlange – nur wortlos anstarrte, anstatt die rüde Frage zu beantworten und strich indigniert sein Jackett glatt. „Miss Cole? Ja, sie ist ebenfalls ein Gast in diesem Haus.“ 

 

Türchen 8

„Estelle Cole?“ Die Stimme des Amerikaners klang belegt. 

Ianto nickte. 

„Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Drink. Dieser Planet ist verdammt zu klein.“ 

Die letzten beiden Sätze schienen nicht an Ianto gerichtet zu sein, also enthielt er sich einer Antwort. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Captain?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Ich wollte nur...“ Harkness brach ab und starrte zur Tür. „Wo geht sie um diese Uhrzeit hin?“

Ianto zögerte einen Moment. „Sie beobachtet Feen“, sagte er schließlich. „An einem Ort namens Roundstone Wood. Es gibt ein paar lokale Mythen darüber, dass der Wald verwunschen ist; dass dort in mondhellen Nächten Feen tanzen. Es ist Miss Coles Hobby und sie... sie ist überzeugt, dass sie diese Feen sehen kann, sie besucht sie schon seit Jahren. Es gibt viele, die sich darüber lustig machen und deshalb versucht sie immer wieder, noch bessere Fotos von ihnen zu machen. Bilder wie die Cottingley-Fotos sind ihr Ziel, verstehen Sie. Manchmal gibt sie Diaschauen und hält Vorträge.“

Harkness trat näher und lehnte sich gegen den Empfangstresen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Glauben Sie an Feen, Mister Jones?“

Sein Tonfall ließ keine Bestimmung zu, ob er sich über ihn lustig machen wollte, oder ob es einfach nur ein Versuch war, Konversation zu betreiben. 

„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich daran glaube oder nicht. Es ist mir nicht wohl dabei, zu wissen, dass sie dort alleine im Dunkeln unterwegs ist.“

„Besteht denn die Gefahr, dass sie sich verirrt?“ Der Captain warf erneut einen Blick zur Tür, als könne er Estelle mit den Augen folgen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht.“ Ianto beugte sich unwillkürlich vor, als teile er dem Amerikaner ein Geheimnis mit. „Sie hat mich als Kind oft auf ihre Exkursionen mitgenommen, sie kennt sich möglicherweise besser aus, als die Menschen, die in der Nähe wohnen. Aber sie könnte trotzdem über eine Wurzel stolpern oder gar stürzen und sich verletzten. Wenigstens nimmt sie inzwischen eine Taschenlampe mit. Sie ist überzeugt, dass künstliches Licht die Feen verscheucht.“ 

Lachen ertönte von der anderen Seite des Raumes. 

Ianto trat einen Schritt zurück, als der Blick des Captains von ihm weg- und zu dem Paar hin glitt, das eben aus dem Durchgang zur Hotelbar (zu Zeiten von Iantos Großvater noch ein Herrenzimmer zum Rauchen von Zigarren und dem Lesen von Zeitungen) trat.

Eine laut kichernde Miss Costello hing am Arm von Doktor Harper, der sie grinsend zum Lift bugsierte. Offenbar hatte sie beschlossen, ihren Pinseln einen Abend lang Ruhe zu gönnen. Doch dass sie ausgerechnet die Gesellschaft des Londoners suchte…

„Würden Sie mir Roundstone Wood zeigen? Bei Tageslicht natürlich. Morgen Vormittag?“ 

Das war nicht gerade eine Frage, die Ianto von dem Amerikaner erwartet hatte. „Ich würde ein Haufen Steine in einem Wald nicht als die Art von Sehenswürdigkeit einstufen, die Sie interessiert.“

„Bitte. Es könnte wichtig sein.“ Harkness hob die Schultern und schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels. „Natürlich, wenn Sie bereits unaufschiebbare Pläne für morgen haben, verstehe ich...“

„Nein.“ Die Heftigkeit, mit der Ianto ihn unterbrach, erstaunte sie sicherlich beide. 

Weniger überraschend war die Rückkehr des Haifischlächelns. 

„I-Ich meine… nichts, was unaufschiebbar ist. Nur Besorgungen für die Küche.“ Er spürte sein Herz bei der Lüge rascher pochen und verräterische Hitze, die sich über seine Wangen ausbreitete.

Der Amerikaner musterte ihn. „Okay. Dann bis morgen, Mister Jones.“ Er wandte sich ab. „Oh, übrigens… Rot ist definitiv Ihre Farbe. Und ich spreche nicht nur von Ihrer Krawatte.“

„Captain Harkness?“ Ianto wartete, bis der andere Mann zu ihm zurücksah. „Verzeihen Sie mir meine Neugier, aber es konnte mir nicht entgehen... Sind Sie vielleicht mit Miss Cole bekannt?“

Der Amerikaner zögerte, Schatten fielen über sein Gesicht, machten es unmöglich darin zu lesen. „Ich kenne… kannte… jemanden, der mit ihr bekannt gewesen ist – vor vielen Jahren, sie war noch ein junges Mädchen.“

Welche Art von nichtssagender Antwort war das? „Dann bin ich sicher, sie würde sich freuen, wenn Sie...“

„Sie wird sich nicht mehr an m... an ihn... erinnern. Es ist lange her. Und falls doch, welchen Nutzen hätte es, alte Wunden aufzureißen.“ Mit diesen Worten nickte ihm Harkness noch einmal zu und ging dann. 

Ianto sah ihm nach. Der Amerikaner steuerte zielstrebig auf den Eingang zur Bar zu. Offenbar hatte er ernst gemeint, dass er einen Drink brauche. Rhiannons Einkaufsliste vergessend, begann er darüber nachzugrübeln, was eine Frau wie Estelle Cole und einen Mann wie Captain Jack Harkness wohl verbinden könne. 

 

Türchen 9

Kapitel 2)

 

In der Küche herrschte die übliche morgendliche Hektik – oder zumindest was einem Außenstehenden so vorkommen mochte. In Wahrheit steckte Methode hinter dem scheinbaren Chaos aus hin und her eilenden Mädchen, die Tee brauten, Speck brieten, Toast schnitten und Tabletts für die Gäste anrichteten, die auf ihren Zimmern frühstückten. 

„Ich habe dir ein Lunchpaket gepackt“, sagte Rhiannon, als sie ihm eine Tasse Tee und einen Teller mit Toast hinstellte. „Du hast nicht gesagt, wann dein Zug geht. Hast du denn noch Zeit für ein ordentliches Frühstück? Ansonsten mache ich dir rasch ein…“

„Kannst du Lunch für zwei daraus machen?“ Ianto hielt den Blick auf eine Toastscheibe gerichtet, unsicher wie seine Schwester auf die Änderung seiner Pläne reagieren würde.

„Kein Problem.“ Rhi nahm neben ihm Platz – die Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück liefen im Moment auch ohne sie weiter. „Verrätst du mir auch, wieso?“

„Captain Harkness hat mich gebeten, ihm heute Vormittag Roundstone Wood zu zeigen.“ Er rührte sorgfältig den Tee um. „Es muss auch nichts besonderes sein. Ein paar Sandwiches und eine Thermosflasche mit Kaffee, für den Fall, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen zurück sind.“

„Was? Heute? Wieso hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass du keine Zeit hast? Johnny kann ihn doch hinbringen, wenn es unbedingt heute sein muss. Wir haben alle als Kinder dort gespielt, er kennt sich so gut aus wie du und ich.“ Rhiannon musterte ihren Bruder. „Ianto, was ist wirklich los mit dir? Es ist Lisas Geburtstag. Und du willst den Tag lieber damit verbringen, Stadtführer für einen neugierigen amerikanischen Touristen zu spielen?“

„Es ist komplizierter als das, Rhi.“ Er schob den Teller von sich weg. „Lisa… ich… Sie ist so weit weg.“

„Oh, du Dummerchen.“ Sie drückte seinen Arm. „Warum sagst du nicht einfach, wenn du sie öfters sehen willst? Wir finden schon einen Weg, dass du dir häufiger mal einen Tag frei nehmen kannst. Alle werden gerne helfen.“

„Nein, du… du verstehst mich nicht.“ Ianto beobachtete zerstreut wie Agnes, eines von Rhis Küchenmädchen, konzentriert in einen Topf mit kochendem Wasser starrte, einen Schaumlöffel in der Hand, den Korb für die Eier in der anderen. „Wir haben uns voneinander entfernt. Bei meinem letzten Besuch wusste ich kaum, über was ich mich mit ihr unterhalten sollte. Es ist… wir haben früher alles miteinander unternommen. Die gleichen Bücher gelesen, die gleiche Musik im Radio gehört, wir hatten die gleichen Interessen. Nach Mams und Tads Tod hat sie mir so viel mit allem hier geholfen, wir waren immer zusammen, ohne sie hätte ich nie alles in den Griff bekommen. Aber jetzt… wir leben in zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten. Über ihre Stickereien, ihre Bücher und die anderen Patienten zu reden, gibt nicht sehr viel Gesprächsstoff her. Und über das Hotel zu sprechen, darüber wie mein Leben jetzt aussieht… ich kann sehen, dass es ihr wehtut, daran erinnert zu werden, wie abgeschnitten von allem sie ist. Was sie alles nicht mehr tun kann. Und sie…“

„Was?“, fragte Rhiannon, die Stimme sanfter als ihre Worte, als er nicht weitersprach. „Rück’ mit der Sprache raus, Ianto.“

„Lisa gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass sie nicht mehr laufen kann. Sie würde es nie sagen, aber ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es.“

„Das ist kompletter Unsinn, Ianto. Niemand hat Schuld an einem Unfall.“

„Sie wollte mir helfen. Ich habe die Leiter nicht überprüft, die sie benutzt hat. Ich habe sie alleine gelassen, anstatt bei ihr zu bleiben und zumindest die Leiter zu halten. Sie wäre niemals gestürzt, wäre ich da gewesen. Oder vielleicht hätte sie nicht über eine Stunde bewusstlos dagelegen.“

Rhiannon griff sein Kinn in zwei Fingern und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich her, ganz so wie ihre Mutter es immer getan hatte. „Ianto, seit wann quälst du dich mit diesem Gedanken? Selbst wenn du bei ihr gewesen wärst, so wie sie gefallen ist, es hätte nichts geändert. Genauso gut kannst du mir die Schuld geben. Ich wollte ihr an diesem Nachmittag eigentlich zur Hand gehen, erinnerst du dich? Aber dann war Mica krank und ich musste sie ins Bett bringen und bei ihr bleiben.“

„Deine Tochter war krank, das ist ein Grund. Mica konnte nicht warten. Aber ich habe den halben Nachmittag auf dem Dachboden verbracht, in altem Kram wühlend und über das Blättern in Großvaters Chroniken die Zeit vergessend. Ich kam nur endlich da runter, weil es draußen langsam dunkel wurde und ich nicht weiterlesen konnte, weil ich keine Lampe mitgenommen hatte.“ Mit einem Ruck löste Ianto sich aus dem Griff seiner Schwester und begann wieder konzentriert in seinem noch unangetasteten Tee zu rühren. „Und es ändert nichts daran, dass ich die Leiter einfach aus dem Schuppen geholt habe, ohne zu überprüfen, ob sie noch in Ordnung ist. Sie stand jahrelang da draußen und alles um was ich mir Sorgen machte, waren Spinnweben und der Staub, den ich aufgewirbelt und auf meinen Anzug bekommen hatte.“

Es waren die Staubflecken gewesen – oder genauer sein Unmut darüber – die Lisa veranlasst hatte, ihn lachend weg zu schicken, damit er sich umzog. Er mochte es nun einmal nicht, schmutzig zu werden. Und er hatte wirklich die Absicht, sie nur für ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen. Nachdem Rhi ausfiel, konnten sie das Ausmessen der Fenster für neue Vorhänge (die Lisa mit dem Stoff, den sie im Geschäft ihrer Eltern gekauft hatten, selbst zu nähen vorhatte) zusammen erledigen. Wenn einer maß und der andere aufschrieb, waren sie doppelt so schnell fertig. Was sich nur sein Großvater beim Bau eines Festsaals mit so hohen Wänden gedacht hatte? Sie benötigten eine Leiter, um den Abstand vom Fenster zur Decke auszumessen. 

Auf dem Weg in seine Privaträume war Ianto die Chronik eingefallen, die sein Großvater Zeit seines Lebens führte und dass er darin sicherlich auch über den Saal etwas aufgeschrieben haben musste. Und da er ohnehin schon schmutzig war, konnte er sie gleich auf dem Dachboden suchen gehen. Er hatte gedacht, es würde nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nehmen und sie beide amüsieren – doch er musste einen mittleren Berg an Kisten und kaputten Möbeln zur Seite schaffen, bevor er an den alten, wackeligen Schrank kam, in dem die Tagebücher aufbewahrt wurden. Er kannte das genaue Jahr nicht, in dem die Halle gebaut worden war und so ging das Suchen noch eine Weile weiter.

Hier und da beim Durchblättern und Überfliegen der Seiten einen interessanten Absatz (wobei sein Großvater einfach alles dokumentiert hatte – vom Wetter angefangen bis zu Inventarlisten und persönlichen Details über die Gäste, die er beherbergte) lesend, bemerkte er kaum, dass aus den wenigen Minuten inzwischen fast zwei Stunden geworden waren.

Erst das schlechter werdende Licht erinnerte ihn an Lisa und die Vorhänge und er eilte so rasch er konnte nach unten, bereits an einer Entschuldigung feilend, dass er sie mit der ganzen Arbeit alleine gelassen hatte.

Doch statt einer wütenden Lisa fand er seine Verlobte auf dem Boden liegend, seltsam verdreht und mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht. Das Blut der Schramme an ihrer Stirn hatte bereits begonnen, zu trocknen, als er neben sie auf die Knie fiel und panisch ihren Namen rief. 

Später dachte er an diesen Moment oft zurück und wie er geglaubt hatte, die Kopfverletzung wäre das Schlimmste, was ihr zugestoßen war. Aber es war nur die offensichtlichste Verletzung, wie er im Krankenhaus erfuhr. Lisa stürzte rückwärts, in Richtung Wand... nur dass sich dort keine Wand, sondern ein Kamin mit breitem, weit ausgerücktem Sims befand. Sie fiel in einem so unglücklichen Winkel dagegen, dass Wirbel in ihrer Wirbelsäule brachen. 

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie alle – Lisa inbegriffen – verstanden, was das tatsächlich bedeutete. Sie war gelähmt. Von der Brust an abwärts. Und es war nicht vorübergehend. Sie konnte die Arme bis fast zu den Schultern hochheben und den Kopf drehen, doch ansonsten war sie kaum zu einer eigenständigen Bewegung in der Lage. Ihre Lungenfunktion war eingeschränkt und für eine lange Zeit atmete sie nur mit einem erschreckenden Röcheln, kaum fähig, mehr als ein paar Worte auf einmal zu sprechen, bevor sie nach Atem zu ringen begann und zusätzlichen Sauerstoff benötigte. 

Der Arzt empfahl ihren Eltern ein Heim zu suchen, in dem sie professionell gepflegt werden konnte – und nach langem Bedenken wurde Lisa in ein gut zwei Stunden von Cardiff entferntes Sanatorium gebracht, in dem man ihre Atemprobleme weitestgehend beheben konnte. Es war die einzige Einrichtung, die sich ihre Eltern leisten konnten. Und sie lehnten strikt ab, dass er sie finanziell unterstützte. 

 

Türchen 10

„Ianto? Ianto!!“ 

Er hob den Kopf und blinzelte, als Rhi ihn an der Schulter packte und schüttelte. Um sie herum war das Chaos verstummt. Die Küchenmädchen hatten das Buffet im Speisesaal angerichtet und waren nun dabei, die Frühstückstabletts auf die einzelnen Zimmer zu verteilen. „Ja?“

„Du bist ein paar Minuten lang nur dagesessen und hast ins Leere gestarrt, ohne etwas zu sagen.“ Rhiannon musterte ihn. „Willst du es dir nicht doch noch anders überlegen? Du kannst ja einen späteren Zug nehmen.“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf – teils als Antwort, teils um die Spinnweben der Erinnerung zu vertreiben, in denen er sich für eine Weile verloren hatte. „Ich werde sie besuchen... an einem anderen Tag, nicht heute.“ Er schob seine Tasse zur Seite, der Tee war kalt und es hatte sich eine Haut auf der Oberfläche gebildet. „Es ist Zeit, dass ich die Rezeption übernehme.“ Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte.“ Rhi eilte ihm hinterher. „Du hast noch überhaupt nichts gegessen. Johnny und die Kindern kommen gleich zum Frühstück her, warum isst du nicht mit uns? Tosh ist sicher bereits da und übernimmt die Rezeption bis du kommst.“

„Danke, aber...“ Er beugte sich vor, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen, bevor er weiterging. „Ich brauche ein paar Minuten für mich alleine und du weißt, ich liebe deine Familie, aber im Moment ist mir nicht nach Gesellschaft.“

„Es ist auch deine Familie, Ianto, vergiss’ das nicht“, driftete Rhiannons Stimme hinter ihm her, bevor die schwere Tür der Küche hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

 

 

An der Rezeption warf ihm Toshiko einen prüfenden Blick zu, als sie ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte und zog sich dann mit den Büchern in ihr kleines Büro hinter dem Empfang zurück. Sie hatte ein untrügliches Gefühl für seine Stimmungen und versuchte weder, ihn in belanglose Konversation zu verwickeln, noch fragte sie, wie es ihm ging. Er war geradezu absurd dankbar für ihre Rücksichtnahme.

Das routinemäßige Abstauben und Neuordnen des Schreibtisches, dass er jeden Morgen vornahm, trug weiter dazu bei, seine Nerven zu besänftigen und nach einer Weile verschwand das Gefühl, dass etwas seine Kehle abschnürte. 

Mickey sah vorbei, vermutlich um den neuesten Tratsch zu verbreiten, doch er verzog sich, als Rhys Williams mit seiner Verlobten an die Rezeption kam, um ihre Schlüssel abzugeben. 

Ianto erkundigte sich höflich nach ihrem Befinden und wurde von Miss Cooper mit einer detaillierten Beschwerderede über ihre Schwiegermutter in Spe überschüttet, bis Williams offenbar Mitleid mit ihm fand und sie unter dem Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit aus der Tür komplimentierte.

Einige Minuten bevor die Kaminuhr neun schlug, bat er Toshiko den Empfang ab jetzt zu übernehmen und ging die Treppe hoch. 

Er klopfte an Zimmer 4-12 und öffnete die Tür, als von drinnen ein gedämpftes „Herein“ ertönte.

Das erste, was Ianto auffiel, war der Zustand der Unordnung in dem sich der Raum befand. 

Schuhe mit Schmutzkrusten an den Rändern der Sohle waren achtlos neben die Tür geworfen. Der Militärmantel hing schräg über eine Stuhllehne; auf der Sitzfläche darunter ein Hemd, ein Ärmel von innen nach außen gezogen. Ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe in der Form von kleinen silbernen Flugzeugen glitzerten auf dem weißen Stoff. Hosenträger baumelten vom Griff der Badezimmertür. Die Spur der Verwüstung setzte sich auf dem ungemachten Bett fort, das fast unter einem Wust an aufgeschlagenen und offenbar auch auseinandergenommenen Zeitungen (er musste Mickey losgeschickt haben, damit der jede Morgenzeitung in ganz Cardiff holte) und einem halb leer gegessenem Frühstückstablett verschwand. 

Dem Rand in der Teetasse nach stand es schon eine Weile so da. Verkrustendes Eigelb zierte auch ein kleines Stück Laken, das unter dem Tablett heraushing und Ianto machte sich seufzend daran, die Zeitungen zusammen zu falten und auf dem kleinen Teetisch neben dem Bett ordentlich aufeinander zu stapeln. Er war gerade dabei, die Krümel von dem nun freigemachten Laken auf das Tablett zu wischen, als Harkness aus dem Bad kam. 

Ianto sah zu ihm hinüber, um ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, und warf fast die Tasse um, die er gerade zurück auf die Untertasse hatten stellen wollen. Porzellan klirrte gegen Porzellan und er spürte Hitze in seine Wangen aufsteigen. Harkness war so gut wie nackt! Der Captain lehnte gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme lose vor der Brust verschränkt, nur ein schmales Handtuch nachlässig um die Hüften geschlungen und musterte ihn amüsiert durch die Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Sein Haar war noch feucht. 

„Ich wollte... Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Um diese Uhrzeit... hatte ich nicht erwartet... Ich wollte Sie nicht stören.“ Seine Zunge fühlte sich an, als hinge ein Bleigewicht an ihr. „Ich komme später wieder. Wenn Sie fertig sind.“ Er umklammerte das Tablett und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. Natürlich hatte er schon davon gehört, dass Amerikaner kein Schamgefühl hatten, aber mit nackten – oder beinahe-nackten (man musste auch für kleine Gnaden dankbar sein) – Tatsachen konfrontiert... 

„Ianto.“

Er stoppte automatisch und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, den Tadel schon auf der Zunge.

„Mister Jones.“ Harkness lächelte entschuldigend und hob die Hände. „Ich fühle mich nicht gestört.“ Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und öffnete den Schrank, in dem er seinen Koffer verstaut hatte, um darin nach einem frischen Hemd zu suchen. 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar hatte der Mann noch nichts davon gehört, dass man seine Kleidung so rasch wie möglich aus dem Koffer nahm, um das dauerhafte Festsetzen von Knitterfalten zu vermeiden. 

Er starrte einen Moment auf breite Schultern; sah deutlich definierte Muskeln in Armen und Beinen. Die Haut war leicht gebräunt, wie von jemandem, der geraume Zeit wenig bekleidet im Freien verbracht hatte. Aber sicherlich nicht in Wales. Hier lief man selten in Gefahr, sich einen Sonnenbrand zu holen. Harkness wirkte bestimmt nicht wie jemand, der viel Zeit in einem Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch in einem fensterlosen Büro oder gar in einer Fabrikhalle verbrachte. Etwas Unruhiges, Rastloses umgab ihn. Da war etwas, das zu sagen schien, dass Harkness nie lange an einem Ort blieb… 

Ein indigniertes Schnappen nach Luft gerade so unterdrückend, wandte Ianto hastig die Augen ab, als der Amerikaner ohne große Umstände das Handtuch fallen ließ. Sein Griff um das Tablett war so fest, dass die Knöchel seiner Finger blutleer aus der Haut hervortraten und er wusste nicht zu benennen, ob nun Verlegenheit oder Ärger über Harkness’ Unverschämtheit in ihm überwogen. 

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie gesagt haben, Sie wären immer im Dienst.“ 

Harkness Stimme klang ein wenig gedämpft, als läge Stoff über seinem Gesicht und Ianto hoffte, dass dies bedeutete, dass er dabei war, sich anzukleiden. 

„Aber ich wusste nicht, dass Sie auch die Tätigkeiten eines Zimmermädchens ausüben. Bedauerlicherweise offenbar ohne die dazu gehörige, niedliche, kleine Uniform.“

Ianto biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nicht mehr vom Spott des Captains reizen zu lassen. „Was immer notwendig ist, Sir. Ich bin ein sehr ordentlicher Mensch.“ Mit diesem kleinen Seitenhieb konzentrierte er sich auf die Eigelbkruste am Bettlaken. Das musste unbedingt eingeweicht werden, bevor der Fleck sich endgültig festfraß. 

„Ja, das ist mir bereits aufgefallen.“ Die Stimme des Amerikaners klang plötzlich sehr nah, und gleichzeitig wurde ihm das Tablett abgenommen und auf der Kommode neben der Tür abgestellt. „Sie dürfen übrigens wieder hersehen, ich bin angezogen“, fuhr Harkness amüsiert fort.

Ianto hob den Blick und sah, wie der andere Mann nach seinen Schuhen angelte und sich aufs Bett setzen wollte, um sie zu schnüren. „Nicht.“

Der Captain hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah fragend zu ihm hoch. „Was ist?“

„Eigelb. Da ist Eigelb auf dem Laken.“ 

Blaue Augen musterten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und etwas, das er als Frage deutete... aber möglicherweise auch Spott sein konnte. „Skandalös.“

Definitiv Spott, dann. „Sie hätten sich fast reingesetzt.“

Harkness grinste. „Danke.“ Er schob das Laken zur Seite und setzte sich dann, um seine Schuhe zu schnüren. „Hm. Ich könnte wirklich jemand brauchen, der so gut auf mich achtet. Haben Sie schon einmal an eine Stellung als Butler gedacht? Wir können uns sicher auf ein Gehalt einigen und über Extras lasse ich immer mit mir reden.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dieses... sicherlich sehr großzügige... Angebot ablehnen. Wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, leite ich ein Hotel. Sir.“ 

Der Captain zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin wirklich leichter zufrieden zu stellen, als ein ganzes Hotel voller Gäste.“ Er sprang auf und nahm seinen Mantel. „Weniger Arbeit auch.“

Irgendwie wagte er, das zu bezweifeln. Ianto unterdrückte den Impuls ihm spontan eine Schmutzbürste anzubieten. Am Saum des Mantels befand sich der gleiche angetrocknete Schlamm, der auch an den Schuhen haftete. Ein Blatt hatte sich im Kragen verfangen, als wäre der andere Mann erst kürzlich durch eine Hecke geschlüpft und er trat automatisch zu ihm, um es zu entfernen.

„Manche sagen sogar, ich wäre zu leicht... zufrieden… zu stellen.“ Harkness zupfte das Blatt aus seinen Fingern, als Ianto es ihm unwillkürlich hinhielt. 

Als sich ihre Fingerspitzen dabei streiften, zog er hastig die Hand zurück. „Ich bedauere, Sir. Mein Platz ist hier.“

„Schade.“ Der Captain sah sich suchend im Zimmer um und zog schließlich mit einem Triumphlaut ein braunes Lederband mit einem – wie sollte er das beschreiben: es sah aus, als wäre etwas in das Leder eingearbeitet, eine Klappe oder so ähnlich, unter der sich noch etwas befand - unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Der Amerikaner schnallte das Band fest um sein Handgelenk und wandte sich ihm zu, nachdem er den Ärmel darüber geschoben hatte. „Mein Verlust - aber ich schätze, ein Gewinn für Ihre Familie. Mica, war so nicht der Name Ihrer...?“

„Nichte. Sie ist meine Nichte.“ Wieso erzählte er das Harkness? Was interessierte ihn, was der andere Mann dachte.

„Oh, ich verstehe.“ Der Amerikaner ließ seinen Blick über ihn schweifen. „Und kein Ehering. Interessant.“ 

Ianto schob reflexartig die Hände in die Taschen. 

„Gut. Ich bin bereit für unseren kleinen Ausflug. Können wir los oder habe ich noch irgendwo Flecken, die unbedingt entfernt werden müssen?“

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen, Sir“, erwiderte Ianto trocken, langsam seine Fassung wiederfindend. „Sie haben da tatsächlich etwas am Kragen.“ 

Der Captain versuchte seinen eigenen Kragen anzusehen und schielte fast dabei. „Wo?“, fragte er und zupfte daran.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Sir. Ich muss mich geirrt haben.“ Ianto wandte sich ab und hielt die Tür auf. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen.“

„Rückgrat. Oh, das gefällt mir“, sagte Harkness leise, als er an ihm vorbei und nach draußen in den Korridor trat.

Ianto fragte sich, warum diese Worte eine Gänsehaut an seinen Armen hervorrief. 

 

Türchen 11

Roundstone Wood hatte zu seinem Erstaunen noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn wie während seiner Kindheit und Jugendjahre - als sie abgelegene Orte wie diese nutzten, um heimlich zu trinken und zu rauchen. Da war das prickelnde Gefühl von unsichtbaren Augen in seinem Nacken und zugleich war es hier so friedlich, so ruhig. Alle Geräusche waren gedämpft, aber das Sonnenlicht, das durch das stellenweise sehr dichte Kronenmeer fiel, warm wo es seine Haut berührte. Und die Farben… Schatten wechselten sich mit Stellen ab, an denen die Blätter ein fast zu grelles, unnatürliches Grün zeigten. 

Es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass sich um diesen Ort so viele Mythen und Sagen rankten. Die Natur schien so widersprüchlich… vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass hier noch alles so wachsen konnte, wie es wollte. Niemand fällte Holz, baute Straßen oder rodete große Flächen um weitere Häuser zu bauen. Es schien fast, als stelle der Waldrand eine unsichtbare Grenze zwischen zwei Welten dar. Und vielleicht war eine davon ein verwunschenes Feenreich, wie seine Großmutter ihm erzählt hatte - und wie Estelle Cole so fest glaubte... 

Ianto sah einige Schritte entfernt den grauen Militärmantel zwischen zwei Bäumen verschwinden, und beeilte sich, zu dem Captain aufzuschließen. Harkness schaffte es immer wieder, für einige Zeit aus seinem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden und allmählich fragte sich Ianto, ob es Absicht war oder ob er einfach nur nicht besonders lange stillstehen zu vermochte. 

Als er zu Harkness trat, zog der den Ärmel wieder über das Lederband an seinem Handgelenk. Er hatte ihn schon mehrfach daran herumspielen sehen und fragte sich, was es damit wohl auf sich hatte. „Die Steine sind gleich da vorne.“ 

„Ist es auch ein guter Platz für ein Picknick?“ Der Captain schritt zügig aus, sein Mantel dramatisch hinter ihm her schwingend. „Ich bin nämlich sehr daran interessiert zu erfahren, was sich in Ihrem Rucksack befindet.“

„Eine Regenjacke, für den Fall, dass das Wetter sich plötzlich ändert.“ Ianto lächelte unschuldig, als der andere Mann ihm einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf. Oh ja, zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.

 

 

Ianto hatte einen umgestürzten Baumstamm gefunden, auf dem er es sich leidlich bequem machen konnte. Das Holz unter ihm war warm, da sich direkt über ihm eine Lücke im Blätterdach befand und die Sonne durchkam, und roch nur moderat modrig. Aber es war trocken und Ianto dachte nicht daran, sich freiwillig ins Gras zu setzen. Oder etwa auf einen der mit Flechten bewachsenen und Einritzungen versehenen Steine, die Harkness eben zum x-ten Male umkreiste. Dabei fingerte er wieder an dem Lederband an seinem Handgelenk herum.

Schließlich wurde er es leid, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Ianto holte die Thermosflasche aus dem Rucksack, schraubte sie auf und goss Kaffee in den Metallbecher. Die Flasche verschließend, stellte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden, bevor er aufstand und Harkness in den Weg trat. „Kaffee“, sagte er, als er ihm den Becher vor die Nase hielt. „Ich mache ihn selbst.“

Der Captain sah ihn einen Moment an, als habe er keine Ahnung, von was der andere Mann spreche, dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus. „Ich habe schon lange keinen anständigen Kaffee mehr getrunken. Und ich bin nie ein wirklicher Freund von Tee geworden.“ Er nahm den Becher und roch daran, bevor er die Augenbrauen hochzog und einen Schluck trank. „Wow. Und ich meine… wow wie in perfekt. Der beste Kaffee, den ich seit Jahrzehnten getrunken habe.“ 

Ah, da war sie ja wieder – die Harkness-typische Übertreibung, höchstwahrscheinlich patentiert. Würde ihn jemand fragen, dann mochte er den Captain Mitte... mit starker Neigung zu Ende... Dreißig schätzen. Er hatte Ianto maximal fünfzehn Jahre voraus, aber kaum Jahrzehnte. „Das freut mich, Sir. Kaffee ist eine meiner Leidenschaften.“ Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wusste Ianto, dass es die falsche Formulierung gewesen war.

Das Haifischgrinsen war in voller Pracht zurück auf dem Gesicht des Captains. „Dann bin ich wirklich gespannt darauf, auch die anderen kennen zu lernen.“ Er reichte ihm die nun leere Tasse zurück und legte die Handflächen wie im Gebet zusammen. „Darf ich noch eine haben?“ 

Komplettiert wurde die Bitte von großen, runden Augen, Welpen-ähnlich bettelnd. Normalerweise ein Anblick, den Ianto bei einem erwachsenen Mann mehr als verstörend empfunden hätte. Irgendwie schaffte der Amerikaner es jedoch, beides miteinander zu vereinen.

„Natürlich, Sir.“ Ianto lächelte nichtssagend und wandte sich ab, um zu seinem Rucksack zu treten. Er nahm sich die Zeit, die Tasse mit Wasser aus einer Flasche auszuspülen und an einem Geschirrtuch abzutrocknen – während er den Blick des anderen Mannes so deutlich wie eine Berührung auf sich ruhen spürte. 

Er packte die Sachen zurück in den Rucksack und trug ihn mit sich, als er zu Harkness zurückkehrte, der inzwischen seine ruhelosen Umkreisungen eingestellt und auf einem der Steine Platz genommen hatte. Die nachdenkliche Miene des Amerikaners hellte sich jedoch schlagartig auf, als Ianto die Tasse mit frischem Kaffee füllte und sie ihm reichte, bevor er die Sandwiches auspackte, die Rhiannon vorbereitet hatte.

„So. Jones-Ianto-Jones. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und seit knapp drei Jahren der Direktor des Greyfriars Arms Hotel in Cardiff. Das ist ein sehr verantwortungsvoller Posten für jemand in Ihrem Alter.“ 

Ianto setzte „Sprechen mit vollem Mund“ auf die Liste der Verfehlungen des Captains. Krümel rieselten über die Vorderseite seines Mantels und er wandte bewusst den Blick davon ab, bevor er einem Gast wie seinen neunjährigen Neffen behandelte – der im Übrigen bessere Tischmanieren aufwies. „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, bereits in diesem Alter das Hotel zu übernehmen“, sagte er, als er einen Stein in der Nähe wählte, der zwar wesentlich niedriger, aber dafür von weniger Flechten bewachsen war und sich vorsichtig setzte.

„Ihre Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, nicht wahr? Wieso hat Ihre Schwester nicht die Leitung übernommen? Sie ist doch einige Jahre älter.“

Er ließ sein eigenes Sandwich sinken, sein ohnehin geringer Appetit von einem Moment auf den anderen nicht-existent. Woher wusste Harkness das alles? Er war doch erst seit gestern hier. „Ich... Es war immer klar, dass ich das mache. Meine Eltern haben das so bestimmt, noch bevor ich auf der Welt war. Ich habe die entsprechende Ausbildung gemacht, während Rhi Köchin wurde. Sie hat dann auch früh geheiratet, und bald David und Mica bekommen.“ Wozu erzählte er das dem Amerikaner? Nur, weil er gefragt hatte... Interesse heuchelte? Normalerweise trug Ianto sein Herz nicht so auf der Zunge.

„Wieso mussten Sie mit sechzehn eine Strafe bezahlen, damit Sie nicht wegen Diebstahls eines Fahrrads verurteilt wurden?“ Der Captain wischte sich die Finger an seiner Hose ab, als er das Sandwich verzehrt hatte. 

„Wo-wo-woher wissen Sie das?“ Ianto spürte Blut in seinen Kopf schießen. Niemand außer seiner Familie und Lisa hatte je davon erfahren. Und wieso sollte Rhiannon so etwas einem Gast erzählen? „Und das war ein Missverständnis! Ich habe es nur ausgeliehen!“

Der Amerikaner hob die Schultern. „Es gibt immer Wege, etwas über eine Person heraus zu finden, die mich interessiert.“

Ianto sah verunsichert zu ihm auf. „Wieso interessieren Sie sich für mich?“, fragte er scharf. 

Harkness musterte ihn einen Moment. „So, wo sind nun die Feen?“

Der abrupte Themenwechsel registrierte nicht sofort mit Ianto. „Feen?“, plapperte er automatisch das letzte Wort nach, das er gehört hatte.

„Deshalb sind wir hergekommen, oder?“ 

Er stand auf und begann abgelenkt die Reste ihres Lunches zurück in den Rucksack zu packen. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie möglicherweise deshalb hergekommen sind.“ Seine Hand schloss sich um die stählerne Thermosflasche, fest genug dass seine Fingerspitzen zu schmerzen begannen. „Ich bin nur hier, um den Mist wegzuräumen, den andere hinterlassen. Und das ist alles. Das ist alles, für das sich jemals irgendjemand bei mir interessiert hat.“ Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hätte ihn überrascht – wenn er sich selbst zugehört hätte. Ianto schnallte den Rucksack mit zitternden Händen zu und warf sich den Riemen über die Schulter, bevor er sich blindlings in Bewegung setzte. Er wollte nur noch weg. 

Aber nach ein paar Schritten schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn fest. 

„Ianto!“

Tief Atem holend, drehte er sich zu dem Amerikaner um. „Was?“ Harkness’ Gesicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen zu fleischfarbenen Schlieren und die paar Bissen des Sandwiches, die er hinuntergewürgt hatte, rumorten unruhig in seinem Magen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich heiß, fast fiebrig und da, wo die Hand des Captains seinen Arm umschloss, schien seine Haut zu glühen. 

„Das ist die falsche Richtung.“ 

Ianto fand sich herumgedreht und ein Arm um seine Schulter führte ihn weg von dem Steinkreis, weg aus den Schatten. Sie hielten auf einer sonnigen Lichtung inne und Ianto brachte keine Gegenwehr auf, als Harkness ihn mit wenig Pomp auf den Boden setzte und seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie nach unten drückte.

Die Übelkeit ebbte fast sofort ab. 

 

Türchen 12

Er spürte das Gewicht des Rucksacks von seiner Schulter verschwinden und einen Moment später presste Harkness den Kaffeebecher in seine Hand, nun mit Wasser gefüllt. Um zu verhindern, dass er alles verschüttete, musste Ianto den Becher mit beiden Händen festhalten. Er zitterte, als habe er einen plötzlichen Fieberanfall erlitten und presste die Stirn gegen den Arm, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist.“

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie überhaupt etwas gespürt haben. Und mit so einer heftigen Reaktion habe ich schon gar nicht gerechnet“, sagte Harkness von irgendwo über und hinter ihm.

„Was?“ Ianto hob den Kopf zu rasch, und musste gegen die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit anschlucken. Er nippte hastig an dem Wasser, um den schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund hinunter zu spülen. „Sie wissen, was mit mir los ist?“

„Diese Steine sind, oder vielmehr der Ort, an dem sie stehen ist, in einer besonderen Art von Energie getränkt. Wenn es sich um eine Quelle handeln würde, dann wäre das aus der Erde hochsteigende und wieder versickernde Wasser mit dieser Energie gleich zu setzen. Ich habe ein Gerät, mit dem ich sie messen kann, aber die meisten Menschen können sie nicht mal spüren - deshalb dachte ich auch nicht, dass es schaden könnte, eine Weile hier zu bleiben.“ 

Harkness presste seine flache Hand zwischen Iantos Schulterblätter, während er sprach und bewegte sie kreisförmig. Die Berührung schien das Zittern zu beruhigen. 

„Energie? Was meinen Sie damit? Energie wie in Elektrizität?“ Ianto fand es einfacher, sich auf die Hand des Captains zu konzentrieren als auf das unruhige Rollen seines Magens. 

„Etwas viel, viel älteres. Etwas, dass es schon seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit auf der Erde gibt. Es hat mit den Geschöpfen, die Sie Feen nennen, zu tun.“

„Was? Soll ich jetzt anfangen, an Magie zu glauben? Es gibt keine Feen, Elfen, Gespenster, oder was auch immer.“

Harkness lachte leise. „Es gibt so viel mehr, als Sie wissen, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“

„Würden Sie bitte damit aufhören, mich so zu nennen, Sir?“ 

„So bald Sie damit aufhören, mich Sir und Captain Harkness zu nennen. Ich bin Jack.“ 

Ianto setzte sich steif auf und die Hand des Amerikaners fiel weg. „Niemals. Das gehört sich nicht. Sir.“

„Gut.“ Harkness trat vor ihn, die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels geschoben und sah auf ihn hinab. „Ich schätze das heißt, es geht Ihnen wieder besser.“

„Ja.“ Verlegen wandte Ianto den Blick ab. Rhi sagte immer, er arbeite zu viel. Vielleicht hatte sie doch recht. Wenn ein simpler Spaziergang durch den Wald ihn auf die Knie schickte... „Nur eine momentane Schwäche.“

„Diese Geschöpfe... nennen wir sie weiterhin Feen... sind nicht gut. Egal was uns Märchen erzählen“, sagte Harkness eindringlich. „Es gibt sie schon sehr, sehr lange. Länger als die Menschheit. Und sie befinden sich immer etwas außerhalb unseres Blickfeldes; ein Schatten, den man aus den Augenwinkeln sieht oder ein kalter Schauer, der einem an einem sonnigen Tag über den Rücken läuft. Lässt man sie in Ruhe, dann ignorieren sie die Menschen meistens, abgesehen von ein paar eher harmlosen Streichen. Aber sie haben eine seltsame Verbindung zu Kindern. Von Zeit zu Zeit suchen sie sich eines aus und locken es in ihren Bann. Und wenn dieses Kind nicht gerettet wird, dann... verschwindet es ganz einfach. Aber wenn man versucht, einem dieser auserwählten Kinder etwas anzutun, dann töten sie – langsam und grausam, als wäre es ein Spiel für sie. Und vermutlich ist es das auch.“

Ianto starrte ihn an. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob Harkness ihn auf den Arm nahm oder ob er jemandem gegenüber stand, der den Verstand verloren hatte. „Feen? Die Menschen töten?“, wiederholte er langsam.

„Wesen... Geschöpfe, die Feen genannt werden, die aber rein gar nichts mit den tanzenden Lichtgestalten und lieblichen kleinen Dingern in Blütenkleidchen zu tun haben, als die sie dargestellt werden.“ Der Captain ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Sie sind gefährlich. Sie können die Elemente manipulieren: Regen und Sturm hervorrufen, Dürre oder Überflutungen oder plötzliches Eis verursachen. Und Orte, die ihnen... wichtig... sind, schützen sie durch diese Energie, deren Auswirkung Sie am eigenen Leib gespürt haben.“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst.“

„Es ist mein völliger Ernst. Ich bin ihnen zuvor begegnet und ich war dabei, als sie Menschen töteten. Soldaten, die unter meinem Kommando standen. Während eines Truppentransports. Wir fuhren in einen Tunnel und als es wieder hell wurde, waren alle außer mir tot. Erstickt an Rosenblättern die ihnen in die Kehle gestopft wurden. Ich fand später heraus, dass einige von ihnen angetrunken ein kleines Kind überfahren hatten, es starb. Es war eines der Auserwählten.“

„Wann war das?“

„Neunzehnhundertn...“ Harkness brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Cleverer Schachzug, um heraus zu finden, wie alt ich bin. Sagen wir, vor einigen Jahren. In einem anderen Teil der Welt. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Sie können überall sein, und das zu jeder Zeit. Sie sind nicht wie wir an die Gegenwart gebunden. Es gibt für sie keine Grenzen.“

„Das ist… das klingt alles völlig verrückt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll.“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ian... Mister Jones. Ich bin gewohnt, dass mir kein Glaube geschenkt wird, bevor es nicht alle mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben. Und sogar dann findet immer noch jemand eine sogenannte rationale Erklärung. Nennen wir es ein… Berufsrisiko.“ Der Amerikaner griff nach dem Rucksack und zog das Tuch hervor, das Ianto benutzt hatte, um den Tasse abzutrocknen. Er tränkte es mit dem Rest des Wassers aus der Flasche und hielt es ihm hin. 

Doch bevor Ianto danach greifen konnte – er hielt noch immer den Becher umklammert – presste der Amerikaner das feuchte Tuch gegen seine Wange, begann den Schweiß abzuwischen. Es fühlte sich gut an, kühl gegen seine immer noch fiebrige Haut und für einen Moment ließ er es zu, bevor er ruckartig den Kopf zurücknahm. Der Captain zog die Hand weg und legte das Tuch über seinen Arm, bevor er aufstand und sich ein paar Schritte entfernte – offenbar wollte er zurück zu dem Steinkreis.

„Aber ich glaube Ihnen.“ Die Worte kamen fast von selbst über seine Lippen. Als Harkness sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehte, holte Ianto tief Luft. „Vor einigen Jahren ist ein Mädchen hier im Wald verschwunden. Ihr Name war Jasmin Pierce. Nach einem Streit mit ihrer Mutter lief sie fort, mitten in einem plötzlich anbrechenden Sturm. Ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater haben Freunde und Verwandte zusammen getrommelt und sind ihr gefolgt, um sie zu suchen. Es begann zu hageln und Blitzeis überzog die Straße, die zum Wald führte, als sie hierher kamen. Im Juli. Niemand konnte es erklären und alle taten es als verrückte Wetterkapriole ab. Ihr Vater erlitt eine Herzattacke während der Suche und starb. Sie haben noch tagelang nach ihr gesucht, aber nie eine Spur von ihr gefunden – oder eine Leiche. Mrs. Pierce ist schließlich weggezogen. Und ich...“

„Ja?“ 

„Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, wenn ich hier bin. Als bewege sich etwas, um mich herum, aber ich konnte nie etwas sehen. Aber ich dachte, ich bilde mir das nur ein.“ 

Harkness kam zurück. „Dieses Mädchen - Jasmin - war eine Auserwählte. Niemand konnte sie retten, wenn sie mit ihnen gehen wollte. Und hätte man versucht, sie daran zu hindern, sich ihnen anzuschließen, hätten sie auch nicht davor halt gemacht, noch mehr Menschen zu töten.“

„Mehr? Sie denken, sie haben...“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.

„...den Vater des Mädchens getötet? Ich bin sicher. Vielleicht ist er ihnen zu nahe gekommen. Vielleicht ist er ihr zu nahe gekommen und wollte sie mit nach Hause mitnehmen.“ 

„Ich würde das jetzt auch gerne tun. Nach Hause gehen.“ Die Übelkeit war fast völlig verschwunden, wurde aber von hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ersetzt. „Wenn das mit Ihnen in Ordnung ist, Sir. Ich fühle mich nicht so wohl.“

„Natürlich. Ich denke, ich habe ohnehin alles herausgefunden, was ich von diesem Ort erfahren kann.“ Die Augen des Captains leuchteten auf. „Oh, heißt das ich darf den Wagen auf dem Rückweg fahren?“ 

Ianto presste seufzend den Metallbecher gegen die Stirn und schloss die Augen. 

 

Türchen 13

Sie verbrachten die Rückfahrt schweigend, jeder der Männer in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. 

Als Ianto ins Foyer trat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit nicht ein Mal an Lisa gedacht hatte und brennende Scham stieg in ihm hoch. Er wandte sich wortlos in Richtung seines Büros, wo es eine Couch gab, auf der er sich einen Moment ausruhen wollte.

Tosh streckte den Kopf aus ihrem Büro, vergaß aber völlig, was sie sagen wollte, als Harkness Ianto unaufgefordert hinter die Rezeption folgte und ihr galant die Hand küsste. Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen und sie rückte hastig ihre Brille zurecht, als der Captain ihr zuzwinkerte, und ihr bereits Komplimente machte, bevor er sich noch nach ihrem Namen erkundigte.

Ianto trat in sein selten genutztes Büro und setzte sich, die Schläfen mit den Handballen massierend. 

„Ich sehe langsam, was Sie an diesem Hotel festhält. Ihre Buchhalterin lässt mich fast bedauern, dass ich keine Bilanzen zu bieten habe, mit denen sie sich näher beschäftigen könnte.“

„Miss Sato ist nicht einfach eine Buchhalterin, sie ist brillant mit Zahlen. Sie behandelt Mathematik wie Kunst. Und sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir; was bedeutete, dass ich es gar nicht gerne sehe, wenn man mit ihr spielt“, warnte Ianto. 

„Okay.“ Harkness hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich verstehe. Finger weg von Miss Sato. Obwohl ich versichern kann, dass ich keinerlei ehrenrührige Absichten hatte. Nicht ihr gegenüber.“ Er nahm in einem Sessel mit hohem Rücken Platz und beugte sich vor, die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt. „Sie müssen mit Estelle reden und sie davon überzeugen, nicht mehr nach Roundstone Wood zu gehen. Die Feen sind gefährlich. Und mit ihren Fotos und Vorträgen zieht sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.“

Gott, die Geschwindigkeit, mit der dieser Mann Themen wechselte, machte ihn erneut schwindlig. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie mir glauben wird“, erwiderte Ianto zögernd. „Sie müssen selbst mit ihr sprechen. Sie sind ja offenbar der Experte für diese Dinge.“

Der Captain schwieg einen Moment. „Das ist keine gute Idee. Sehen Sie, Estelle und... mein Vater... waren vor langer Zeit ein Paar. Ich dachte bereits, es wäre die Frau, die ich auf einem seiner Fotos gesehen habe, als sie sich im Foyer mit Ihnen unterhielt. Als Sie mir ihren Namen sagten... Sie denkt, er wäre gefallen, aber er war nur vermisst. Nach dem Krieg ist er nach Amerika ausgewandert, und hat dort eine Familie gegründet.“

Ianto hob den Kopf und musterte ihn. „Sie sind... nein, ich meine, Sie sehen Ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich, richtig?“

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, erwiderte der Amerikaner. 

„Miss Cole hat ein Foto in ihrem Zimmer, von einem jungen Mann in Uniform. Ich muss es etliche Male gesehen haben, aber wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt sagen, es ist ein Foto von Ihnen. Bis zu diesem Augenblick ist es mir nur nicht aufgefallen.“

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich für mein Alter gut gehalten habe – aber so alt bin ich dann doch nicht.“ Harkness lachte. „Ich fasse es trotzdem mal als Kompliment auf, Mister Jones.“

„Aber gerade dann wird Sie Ihnen glauben.“

Harkness schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will keine alten Wunden aufreißen.“

„Aber vielleicht... ich meine, Ihr Vater hatte sicher seine Gründe, warum er so gehandelt hat und wenn Sie ihr das erklären...“

„Sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, das er getötet wurde, war einfacher als ihr gewisse Dinge über... über sich zu erklären, die eine Beziehung letztlich unmöglich gemacht hätten.“ 

Ianto dachte unwillkürlich an Lisa und daran, dass er den Tag mit einem Fremden in Roundstone Wood verbrachte hatte, anstatt an ihrer Seite zu sein. Wie er die Arbeit vorschob, um zu vermeiden, dass er ihr erklären musste, dass er sie noch immer liebte, aber er keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie sehen konnte. Abgesehen von einem Wunder gab es nichts, dass Lisa ihre Gesundheit, ihre Träume und ihr altes Leben zurückgeben konnte. Vielleicht hätte er den Mut eher aufgebracht, wenn es jemand anderen für ihn gäbe. Wenn er sich in eine andere Frau verliebt hätte und mit ihr eine gemeinsame Zukunft plante. In gewisser Weise dachte er, Lisa würde das sogar verstehen. Es war ein legitimer Grund, sie im Stich zu lassen. Weitaus legitimer als sein schlechtes Gewissen und die Barrieren, die er um sich herum errichtet hatte – aus Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden. 

„Ich verstehe. Wenn Sie ein Zusammentreffen mit Miss Cole lieber vermeiden würden, ich kann ein Zimmer in einem anderen Hotel für Sie arrangieren“, bot er an.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich vermute, dass ich ohnehin nicht mehr lange hier bleiben werde. Meine...“ Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen und mehrere Begriffe zu verwerfen. „Meine Arbeitgeber lassen mich nie zu lange an einem Ort verweilen und ich nehme an, wenn die Angelegenheit mit den Feen geklärt ist, werde ich woandershin geschickt.“ 

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie nicht zufällig als Tourist hier sind.“

Harkness lachte leise. „Es gibt keine Zufälle. Und ich dachte, ich hätte die Touristen-Nummer perfekt drauf. Was hat mich verraten?“

„Ich bin in einem Hotel aufgewachsen. Ich weiß, wie sich Touristen benehmen. Sie stellen vor allem nicht so viele Fragen. Für wen arbeiten Sie?“

„Tut mir leid, Ianto. Es ist besser, wenn Sie das nicht wissen... und noch besser wäre, wenn Sie diesen Nachmittag vergessen, nachdem Sie Estelle davon abgebracht haben, diese Sache mit den Feen weiter zu verfolgen.“ Harkness stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Abgesehen davon, dass der Steinkreis Sie krankgemacht hat, hat mir unser Ausflug übrigens gut gefallen.“

Als sich die Tür hinter dem Amerikaner geschlossen hatte, lehnte Ianto sich zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte an gar nichts mehr zu denken. 

 

 

Bis zur Teestunde schaffte Ianto es, sowohl Toshikos als auch Rhiannons neugierigen Fragen über seinen Ausflug nach Roundstone Wood auszuweichen. 

Er beschloss Harkness‘ Bitte, mit Miss Cole zu sprechen, nach zu kommen – obwohl er alles andere als sicher war, was er ihr sagen sollte, ohne wunderlich zu klingen. Andererseits wollte er mit einer Frau sprechen, die fest an die Existenz von Feen glaubte… 

Zumindest brauchte er keinen Vorwand, um sie aufzusuchen. Miss Cole trank ihren Tee immer in ihrem Zimmer und heute würde er ihr das Tablett selbst bringen.

Ianto stützte das Tablett gegen die Hüfte ab, um eine Hand zum Klopfen an die Tür frei zu machen. Sie antwortete nicht und er klopfte erneut. „Miss Cole? Ich bin es, Ianto. Ianto Jones. Ich bringe Ihren Tee.“

Wieder keine Antwort. 

„Miss Cole? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Vielleicht war sie ausgegangen… aber sie hatte den Schlüssel nicht an der Rezeption abgegeben. Oder sie war noch immer mit den Vorbereitungen für ihren Diavortrag beschäftigt, der in der Zeit nach dem Tee und vor dem Abendessen stattfinden sollte. Martha, die ihr half, hatte darüber gesprochen, wie aufgeregt sie war, die Fotos vorzuführen, die sie für ihre bisher am besten gelungenen hielt. 

Einige Schritte weiter befand sich die Wäschekammer für diese Etage und Ianto schaffte es, mit nur einer freien Hand seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche zu ziehen und die Tür aufzusperren. Er platzierte das Tablett auf einem gerade leeren Regal, und rief über das Haustelefon in der Rezeption an, um Tosh zu bitten, nach zu sehen, ob Miss Cole in dem kleinen Raum neben der Bar war, in dem sie ihren Vortrag halten wollte. Die paar Minuten, die er auf ihre Antwort warten musste, zogen sich sehr lange hin. Schließlich war Toshiko wieder da und sagte, dass außer Mister Fisher, der den Projektor aufbaute, niemand dort war. Ianto dankte ihr und legte auf.

Er zögerte… dann verließ er die Wäschekammer - automatisch das Tablett wieder mit sich nehmend - und klopfte noch einmal an Miss Coles Tür. Als er noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, benutzte er seinen Hauptschlüssel, um den Raum zu öffnen. 

 

Türchen 14

Estelle Cole war nicht in Sicht, doch der Anblick des Zimmers verschlug ihm den Atem. Es sah aus, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm hindurchgegangen. Das komplette Mobiliar war verschoben; ein Stuhl und der Teetisch lagen auf der Seite; Papiere und Bücher, Bilder und Kleidungsstücke waren wild verstreut. Dazwischen fanden sich merkwürdigerweise Laub und Äste, und ein paar grünliche Flecken wie von Moos und Flechten. Aber auf den zweiten Blick sah Ianto, dass Möbel und alles andere eine grobe Spirale bildeten, die seine Augen auf das Zentrum lenkte. Und dort befand sich eine Nachbildung des Steinkreises aus Roundstone Wood.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Miss Cole nicht beschlossen hatte, ihr Zimmer mit Kieselsteinen, Zweigen, Moos und Laub umzugestalten. 

Ianto hielt das Tablett fest und tat das einzige, das ihm in den Sinn kam – er stieg vorsichtig über das Chaos hinweg und lief schnurstracks zu Captain Harkness.

 

 

Der Amerikaner öffnete nach kurzer Zeit die Tür, hemdsärmelig, die Hosenträger um die Hüften baumelnd. Ein Lächeln hellte sein Gesicht auf, als er sah, wer es war. „Mister Jones.“ Er lehnte gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich das bestellt habe, aber wenn in der Kanne mehr von Ihrem wunderbaren Kaffee ist, werde ich ab sofort ein großer Fan von Teatime…“ Harkness brach plötzlich ab und seine Stimme wurde ernst. „Was ist passiert?“ 

„Sie ist… Miss Cole…“ Die ganze Situation schien so absurd, dass ihm einen Moment die Worte fehlten. „Es ist Miss Cole, Sir.“

„Estelle? Was ist mit ihr?“ Harkness griff nach seinem Ellbogen und manövrierte ihn in den Raum. 

Ianto leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist… ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Aber ihr Zimmer… es ist…“

„Was, Ianto?“, fragte der Captain. Er sah auf das Tablett und nahm es ihm ab, um es zur Seite zu stellen. Dann drückte er Ianto in einen Stuhl. „Okay, ganz ruhig und fangen Sie am Anfang an. Was ist passiert?“

Also holte er tief Luft und berichtete, was er vorgefunden hatte. Als er fertig war, sah er Harkness an, der an ihm vorbei auf die Wand starrte. Was erwartete er eigentlich von dem Amerikaner? Natürlich schien er eine Menge zu wissen, aber hier lag offensichtlich ein Einbruch und Vandalismus vor und das fiel in den Zuständigkeitsbereich von PC Davidson. „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Die Polizei…“

„…kann in diesem Fall nichts ausrichten“, unterbrach ihn der Captain. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und trat zu dem Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster. Eine der Schubladen war abschließbar, und er öffnete sie, um ein Waffenholster an einem Gürtel heraus zu nehmen. Er schnallte es um, zog eine Waffe hervor und prüfte sie. Dann griff er nach seinem Mantel und warf ihn sich über die Schultern. „Gehen wir.“

„Was?“ Verwirrt hatte Ianto seine Bewegungen durch den Raum verfolgt.

„Zeigen Sie mir Miss Coles Zimmer.“ Er hielt die Tür auf und wartete, bis Ianto aufstand, um ihm zu folgen. 

Er trottete wie benommen hinter Harkness her und seine Gedanken klärten sich erst, als sie vor Miss Coles Raum standen. Und auch erst dort fiel ihm auf, dass der Captain ohne erst nach der Zimmernummer zu fragen direkt hierhergekommen war. 

Harkness griff nach seiner Schulter und hielt ihn zurück, als er den Schlüssel umdrehte und eintreten wollte. Er dirigierte ihn wortlos hinter sich und stieß die Tür selbst auf, die Waffe gezogen. 

Ianto beobachtete vom Korridor aus, wie er den Raum rasch und offensichtlich ziemlich professionell durchsuchte. Zumindest kam es ihm professionell vor, nicht dass er da in irgendeiner Weise Erfahrungen vorweisen konnte. Harkness steckte die Waffe zurück und er sah, wie der andere Mann wieder an dem Lederband um sein Handgelenk herumfingerte. 

„Es ist okay“, sagte Harkness nach einer Weile. „Es ist nichts Gefährliches hier.“

Er betrat den Raum und stellte sich neben den Captain, der auf den erschreckend realistisch nachgebildeten Steinkreis hinabsah. „Aber was ist es?“

„Eine Warnung.“ Harkness seufzte. „Estelle ist ihnen zu nahe gekommen und sie haben das…“ Er deutete auf die Verwüstung. „…als Warnung angerichtet.“ Das Bett, als einziges Möbel im Raum nicht angerührt, befand sich noch an seinem Platz und war mit Rosenblättern übersät. Der Amerikaner nahm eine Handvoll davon und ließ sie langsam auf den Boden rieseln. „Sie duften nicht, das tun sie nie“, meinte er gedankenverloren.

„Was ist, wenn sie Miss Cole etwas angetan haben?“, fragte Ianto. „So wie den Männern im Zug, von denen Sie mir erzählt haben.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sonst hätten sie nicht gewartet, bis Estelle den Raum verlassen hat. Sie hätten sie gleich hier getötet, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas bemerkt hätte. Oder es hätte verhindern können.“

Ein Schauer lief durch Ianto. „Das ist grauenhaft… Aber was können wir tun?“

„Wie lange dauert es, den Raum in Ordnung bringen zu lassen?“

Er blickte Harkness verständnislos an. „Bitte?“

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn Estelle das hier nicht sieht. Sie würde es womöglich noch als Bestätigung ansehen, dass die Feen Kontakt zu ihr suchen.“ 

Der Captain trat zum Kamin und befingerte abwesend ein Foto, das vornüber gekippt war. Das Glas war gesplittert, aber Ianto konnte selbst auf die Entfernung sehen, dass es das Foto war, das Harkness‘ Vater zeigte. Und was für ein merkwürdiger Zufall das doch war… Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart und auf die zu lösende Situation zurück. 

Er zog seine Uhr aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf. „Sie bereitet sicher noch ihren Vortrag und die neuen Dias vor. Vermutlich kommt sie erst kurz vor dem Abendessen zurück in ihr Zimmer. Das gibt uns etwa zwei Stunden.“ Er überschlug das Ganze im Kopf. „Rhi ist in der Küche beschäftigt. Aber ich kann Martha und Toshiko bitten, mir zu helfen, und Mickey weiß ebenfalls, wie man mit einem Besen und einer Kehrschaufel umgeht. Die Möbel scheinen nicht beschädigt zu sein, es geht also nur darum, alles wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen und das Zeug weg zu schaffen, dass hier nichts zu suchen hat. Zu Viert sollten wir es in kurzer Zeit fertig bringen. Und ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass sie nicht über das sprechen werden, was sie gesehen haben, wenn ich sie darum bitte.“

„Rechnen Sie meine Hilfe mit ein.“ Harkness drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein schiefes Grinsen spielte um seinen Mund. „Und ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken. Ich habe Ihren Blick in meinem Zimmer bemerkt. Ja, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, aufzuräumen. Aber wo bleibt da das Vergnügen.“ 

„Ich gehe und hole die anderen.“ Ianto stolperte auf dem Rückweg zur Tür fast über eine umgestoßene Kommode. Die Hand bereits auf dem Türknauf, sah er über die Schulter zurück. Der Amerikaner betrachtete wieder die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims. Es sah fast so aus, als streichle er mit den Fingerspitzen über eines davon – ähnlich wie Ianto das Foto von Lisa in seinem Schreibtisch berührte. „Captain Harkness?“ Er wartete, bis der andere Mann zu ihm hersah. „Wenn das nur eine Warnung ist… was werden sie dann erst tun, wenn sie glauben, dass sie nicht ernst genommen werden?“

„Ich hoffe, dass wir das nicht herausfinden müssen, Mister Jones.“

Er nickte und verließ den Raum. 

 

Türchen 15

Erschöpft lockerte Ianto den Knoten seiner Krawatte, als er in sein Zimmer trat, um sich rasch zu waschen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Anzug ausgezogen und wäre ins Bett gekrochen um sich die Decke über beide Ohren zu ziehen. Aber ihm blieben nur zehn Minuten, um sich frisch zu machen, bevor der Diavortrag begann und er hatte Estelle versprochen, dort zu sein.

Mit vereinten Kräften hatten sie es gerade noch so geschafft, Miss Coles Zimmer wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Martha und Mickey übernahmen es, die Reinigungsutensilien zu verstauen und den Unrat nach draußen zu schaffen. 

Zumindest war Estelle nichts passiert. Er hatte inzwischen von Rhiannon erfahren, dass die beiden Frauen just dann im Garten gewesen waren, um nach Moses zu suchen, als Toshiko auf Iantos Anfrage hin nach ihr sehen wollte. Der Kater fand sich schließlich in einem Geräteschuppen wieder, wo er offensichtlich auf der Jagd nach Mäusen gewesen war. 

Ianto schaltete das Licht ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein ordentlich gemachtes Bett war mit tiefroten Rosenblütenblättern übersät. 

 

 

Es waren nur wenige Stühle besetzt und das hauptsächlich mit Gästen des Hotels. PC Davidson war da, entweder hatte er Zuflucht vor dem strömenden Regen draußen genommen oder war auf der Suche nach einem seiner „Spooky-Doos“, wie er es nannte, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ianto kannte seine eindrucksvolle Sammlung an Grusel- und Mystery-Romanen, die diese Neigung nährten. Doch heute Abend erregte mehr etwas… oder jemand… anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit – es war kaum zu übersehen, wie er immer wieder neugierige Blicke dorthin warf, wo Miss Cooper zwei Reihen weiter saß. Sie schien jedoch völlig in die Betrachtung ihrer Fingernägel vertieft zu sein, und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, schlief ihr Verlobter Rhys im Stuhl neben ihr sogar. 

Doktor Harper und Miss Costello hatten in der letzten Reihe, dicht bei der Tür, Platz genommen und waren offensichtlich weitaus mehr miteinander beschäftigt, als mit dem, was auf der Leinwand zu sehen war. 

Mickey lungerte draußen herum, er hatte die Aufgabe erteilt bekommen, am Ende des Vortrags das Licht wieder anzumachen. Toshiko hielt die Stellung an der Rezeption. Von den anderen Hotelangestellten war nur Martha gekommen; sie saß in der ersten Reihe, obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen sicherlich den Vortrag inzwischen auswendig kannte. 

Von seinem Standort, gegen die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt, konnte Ianto in dem abgedunkelten Raum gerade noch so die Hand des Arztes sehen, die über Miss Costellos Oberschenkel wanderte. Praktisch vor aller Augen! Er war froh, dass der Londoner gegenüber Toshikos Schwärmerei blind war. Sich vorzustellen, dass sie so behandelt wurde…

Neben ihm räusperte sich Harkness und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. „Nein. Nein, das ist falsch“, sagte er, wie als Antwort auf Estelle Coles Ausführungen. „Sie irrt sich“, sagte er leise. „Das war, was ich meinte. Sie ist überzeugt, dass sie gut sind.“

Unterdrücktes Kichern driftete von Miss Coopers Platz zu ihnen herüber und Ianto beobachtete, wie Harkness ihr einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. Wenn Ianto noch Zweifel daran gehegt hätte, wie ernst der andere Mann die ganze Angelegenheit nahm, wären sie spätestens jetzt vollkommen ausgeräumt worden. 

Er zog langsam die Hand aus der Tasche; vorsichtig, um nicht eines der Rosenblütenblätter die sich darin befanden, mit zum Vorschein zu bringen. Was ihn in erster Linie dazu bewogen hatte, sie vom Bett zu nehmen und einzustecken, bevor er den Raum verließ… er wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es einfach nur der Schreck gewesen und er dachte nicht klar. 

Harkness neigte sich ihm zu und Ianto richtete sich ein wenig steifer auf, als die Schulter des anderen Mannes gegen seine presste. „Würden Sie mit mir essen?“

„Bitte?“ Hatte er sich verhört?

„Ich möchte Sie einladen, mit mir zu Abend zu essen. Nicht hier im Hotel, wo Sie immer im Dienst sind“, sagte der Captain leise, sein Mund dicht genug an Iantos Ohr, dass er seinen Atem auf der Haut spürte. 

„Aber wieso?“ 

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich interessiere mich für Sie, Mister Jones.“ 

„Das ist… wirklich nicht notw…“ 

Mickey knipste plötzlich das Licht an und signalisierte damit das Ende des Vortrags. Vereinzelt ertönte höflicher Beifall und Ianto fuhr zurück, als hätte man sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt. 

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Der Vortrag ist zu Ende“, verkündete er unnötigerweise. „Wir sollten…“

„Jack? Nein, das ist einfach unmöglich!“ 

Ianto zuckte mitfühlend zusammen, als Miss Coles Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen erklang und Harkness sich langsam umdrehte. 

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie sehen jemandem sehr ähnlich, den ich vor langer Zeit gekannt habe.“ Estelle Cole sah zu dem Amerikaner auf, ihre Miene eine Mischung aus Schock und Unglauben. „Oh, das ist als ob ich einen Geist sehe.“

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich bin kein Geist, Miss Cole. Estelle…“ 

Ianto griff nach ihrem Arm, als Miss Cole ein wenig schwankte. Mit einer Hand umfasste sie fest Iantos Unterarm, die andere presste sie vor den Mund. 

„Es ist sogar die gleiche Stimme“, flüsterte die alte Frau. „Das ist richtig unheimlich.“

„Estelle.“ Der Captain griff nach ihrem anderen Arm. „Ich bin ganz sicher kein Gespenst oder sonst eine Erscheinung. Ich denke, Sie haben meinen Vater gekannt. Jack Harkness? Mein Name ist ebenfalls Jack, ich bin nach ihm benannt.“ Seine Stimme war sehr ruhig, sehr sanft und erinnerte Ianto an die Weise, wie er mit Mica gesprochen hatte. „Ich kann das alles erklären.“

Harkness sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg ratsuchend an und Ianto angelte nach dem an nahesten stehenden Stuhl und zog ihn zu sich her. Miss Cole nahm dankbar darauf Platz. 

Der Amerikaner folgte seinem Beispiel und zog einen zweiten Stuhl zu sich hin. Als Estelle Cole wieder nach Harkness‘ Hand griff, verließ Ianto wortlos den inzwischen - abgesehen von ihnen – leeren Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Doktor Harper und Miss Costello hatten sich zu Gwen Cooper und ihrem Verlobten an die Bar gesellt und wenn er ihre Gesten und das laute Gelächter richtig deutete, dann amüsierten sie sich gerade prächtig über Miss Coles Vortrag, während sie ihren Appetit mit ein paar Drinks anregten. Andy Davidson saß mit einem Bier in einer Ecke und starrte wieder neugierig zu der Truppe am Tresen hinüber. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Martha stand plötzlich an seiner Seite. „Du siehst müde aus.“

„Es war ein langer, seltsamer Tag.“ Ianto wandte sich ihr zu. „Danke für deine Hilfe beim Aufräumen von Miss Coles Zimmer.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Martha strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurück. „Wer macht so etwas nur? Sie ist eine so liebe, alte Dame, die keinem Menschen etwas zuleide tut. Denkst du, es war jemand, der etwas gegen ihre Feenfotos hat? Als wir den Unrat entsorgt haben, hat mir Mickey erzählt, dass die Steine in der Mitte ziemlich genau so arrangiert waren wie die, die wir auf Miss Coles Fotos mit den Feen gesehen haben.“

„Ich wünschte, ich würde so einiges verstehen, was zur Zeit in diesem Hotel vor sich geht, Martha.“ Ianto strich seine Weste unter dem Jackett glatt und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist fast Zeit, das Dinner zu servieren. Ich sehe, ob Rhiannon bereit ist, die hungrigen Massen zu füttern.“ Er bot Martha den Arm an. „Begleiten Sie mich in die Küche, Miss Jones?“

„Mit Vergnügen, Mister Jones“, sagte Martha lächelnd und hängte sich bei ihm ein. 

Als sie das Foyer verließen, blickte Ianto über die Schulter zurück und sah Harkness in eben jenes treten. Estelle Cole hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und blickte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu dem Amerikaner auf, der eben etwas zu ihr sagte, dass sie lachend die Hand vor den Mund schlagen ließ. Offenbar brauchte er sich um die beiden keine Sorgen machen. 

 

 

Erst Stunden später, als Ianto wieder in sein Zimmer trat, fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Harkness von den Rosenblütenblättern auf seinem Bett zu erzählen. Nun das konnte er auch morgen nachholen.

Als er sich daran machte, die inzwischen welken Blütenblätter von den Laken und in einen Papierkorb zu befördern, fiel sein Blick auf Lisas Foto auf seinem Nachttisch. Sich einen Augenblick nicht um den Zustand seines Bettes bekümmernd, setzte er sich und nahm den Bilderrahmen in die Hand. „Es tut mir leid, Lisa.“ Wofür er sich genau entschuldigte, nun darüber war sich Ianto Jones in diesem Moment selbst nicht so klar. 

 

Türchen 16

Da ich morgen Nachmittag etwas in Eile sein werde (ich arbeite bis 16.oo Uhr und die Weihnachtsfeier unserer Abteilung fängt um 17.30 Uhr an - wobei ich 35 min zu dem Lokal brauche, in dem das ganze stattfindet und ich keine Ahnung habe, wann sie endet) und das Uploaden mit meiner langsamen Internetverbindung seine Zeit braucht, gleich heute das nächste Türchen.

 

*********************************************************************

 

Dass er keinen Schlaf fand, hatte wohl so viel mit dem plötzlich aufgezogenen Gewitter zu tun, wie mit den zahllosen Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten. Lisa, diese Kreaturen, für die er die Bezeichnung Feen eigentlich nicht mehr verwenden mochte; Miss Cole und was mit ihrem Zimmer passiert war… das Mysterium Captain Harkness…

Ianto überlegte gerade, ob er den alten Trick mit der warmen Milch versuchen sollte und ob sich dafür der Gang in die Küche lohnte, als jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Korrektur… jemand hämmerte gegen seine Tür.

Er schaltete die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ein und stand auf, um seinen Morgenmantel über zu ziehen, bevor er öffnete. 

Womit er nicht hatte rechnen können, war ein klatschnasser Owen Harper, der in den Raum stolperte und als erstes – bevor er eine Erklärung für sein Auftreten bot – lautstark nach einem Handtuch verlangte. In der Annahme, dass es leichter sein würde, einfach zu tun, was der Arzt wollte, holte Ianto ein Handtuch aus dem Bad und reichte es dem Londoner.

Harper verschwand darunter, über das Wetter fluchend, während er seine Haare trocken rieb und sein Gesicht abwischte.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie zu mir führt, Doktor Harper?“, fragte Ianto höflich. 

Der Arzt starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Richtig. Habe ich das noch nicht gesagt? Vor dem Hotel liegt eine Leiche. Die Frau, die heute Abend diesen albernen Vortrag gehalten hat. Cole, richtig?“

Ianto wich einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen, bis er gegen die Bettkante stieß und sich schwer hinsetzte. „Wie bitte?“ Nicht einmal der Londoner würde so weit gehen, und über so etwas einen Scherz machen. „Miss Cole... Estelle Cole?“

„Ja, wir… ähem, ich habe sie gefunden, als ich aus dem Pub um die Ecke kam. Ich habe sie mir kurz angesehen. Sie scheint einfach umgefallen zu sein, vielleicht das Herz – war ja wohl auch nicht mehr die Jüngste, was? Und dann ein bisschen zu viel Aufregung und ‚bamm’ das war’s. Ich dachte mir, Sie wollten das vielleicht wissen.“ 

„Aber...“

„Nicht mein Job. Dieses Kaff wird doch einen eigenen Arzt haben, oder? Der kann sich da draußen wertvolle Körperteile abfrieren. Ich habe eine Verabredung.“ Harper schüttelte sich, warf ihm das Handtuch zu und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. 

„Ich…“ Er starrte ihm eine Weile nach, in der Erwartung, dass der Arzt gleich wieder auftauchen würde. Aber niemand kam. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Das war keine Situation, auf die er vorbereitet war… Harkness. Er musste den Captain informieren. Harkness würde wissen, was zu tun war. 

Ianto ließ das Handtuch fallen, schlüpfte hastig in die erstbesten Kleidungsstücke, die ihm vor die Hände gerieten und eilte die Treppen hoch. Er war atemlos, als er vor Zimmer 4-12 stand (eher Schock als die Anstrengung) und versuchte wenigstens einen Anschein von Würde zu zeigen, als er die Hand hob und klopfte. 

Nach einer scheinbar sehr langen Zeit öffnete Harkness die Tür. Ianto konnte nicht sagen, ob er den anderen Mann aus dem Bett geholt oder ob der Captain so wenig wie er Schlaf gefunden hatte. Zumindest ist er dieses Mal angezogen, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, und er hätte fast laut darüber gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so völlig humorlos gewesen.

„Mister Jones“, sagte der Amerikaner gedehnt, breit lächelnd. „Langsam geben mir Ihre Besuche wirklich zu denken.“ 

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“ Ianto griff haltsuchend nach dem Türrahmen, als die Realität ihrer Situation wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll.“

„Sind noch mehr Steinkreise im Hotel aufgetaucht?“, fragte Harkness alarmiert. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Sturm heute Nacht auf ihr Konto geht, die Wettervorhersage in der Zeitung erwähnte Reg…“

„Miss Cole… es ist Miss Cole.“ Die Worte kamen nur als Flüstern über seine Lippen, aber der Amerikaner verstummte sofort. „Sie ist… ich glaube... sie ist tot.“

Die Gesichtszüge des Captains erstarrten und die Farbe seiner Augen wechselte von Blau zu einem eisigen Grau. „Was ist passiert? Wo und wann?“, sagte er tonlos. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Doktor Harper hat sie gefunden. Draußen im Sturm.“ Ianto schluckte hart. „Er denkt, es war ihr Herz.“

Harkness verschwand wortlos für einen Moment in sein Zimmer und als er zurückkam, hatte er den Mantel an und seine Waffe umgeschnallt. „Zeigen Sie es mir.“ Er packte Iantos Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich. „Jones, mit mir!“

„Aber ich…“, setzte Ianto an, nicht dass der Amerikaner ihm Gehör schenkte. „…ich weiß doch nichts über die…“ Er brach ab und folgte ihm resigniert.

Der Regen war eiskalt und drang sofort durch sein Hemd bis auf die Haut, hämmerte gegen sein Gesicht, seine Kopfhaut. Ianto strich sich mit einer Hand das Haar aus der Stirn zurück und starrte auf Harkness, der einige Schritte von ihm entfernt ins Dunkel verschwand. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte das alles vergessen und mit seinem Leben fortfahren, ohne ständig das Gefühl zu haben, über die Schulter nach Schatten Ausschau halten zu müssen. 

„Ianto!“

Seine Beine setzten sich in Bewegung, bevor sein Kopf Gelegenheit hatte, weitere Einwände zu äußern. 

Harkness stand nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, vor ihm auf dem Boden ein dunkler Umriss. Donner grollte über ihnen und der Wind wirbelte abgerissenes Laub und kleinere Zweige durch die Gegend.

„Ist sie wirklich…?“, begann Ianto. Doch die Frage erübrigte sich, als er den ersten Blick auf sie warf. Reglos... leblos, völlig durchnässt - Estelle Cole wirkte nicht mehr wie ein Mensch; wie die sanfte, ältere Frau, die er gekannt hatte - sondern eher wie eine hingeworfene Lumpenpuppe. Mit leeren Augen starrte sie blicklos in den Nachthimmel. Schaudernd verschränkte er die Arme um sich selbst. 

„Es ist meine Schuld“, sagte Harkness leise und kniete neben ihr nieder, um ihre Augen zu schließen. „Ich habe nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass sie so rasch nach der Warnung zuschlagen würden. Ich hätte ihr ausreden müssen, sich weiter mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, anstatt in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Stattdessen... möglicherweise... haben sie sie aus reinem Trotz getötet; einfach nur, weil ich mich eingemischt habe.“ Er streichelte sanft die Wange der toten Frau und zog dann seufzend ein rotes Blütenblatt aus ihrem Mund. „Es tut mir leid, Estelle. Ich wollte dich nie so im Stich lassen.“ 

Ianto blinzelte, versuchte sein Gehirn wieder auf Touren zu bringen. Sie konnten nicht die ganze Nacht hier herumstehen und Schuldzuweisungen vornehmen. „Wir müssen die Polizei rufen.“ 

Der Captain streifte seinen Mantel ab und breitete ihn über sie. „Nein, niemand von der lokalen Polizei. Überlassen Sie das mir.“ Er stand auf. „Ich brauche einen Drink; nein, mehrere. Und eine Gesprächsanmeldung nach London.“ Vorsichtig hob er Estelle hoch und trug sie zum Hotel zurück. 

Ratlos folgte ihm Ianto.

Aufgrund des schlechten Wetters und der späten Stunde war niemand mehr im Foyer, als sie dort wie ein makabrer Leichenzug eintrafen. Ohne Zögern ging Harkness zum Lift und Ianto schloss zu ihm auf, um den Knopf zu drücken, der die Kabine rief. Unter dem Mantel baumelte einer von Miss Coles Armen hervor und streifte seine Hüfte. Ianto musste ein Erschauern unterdrücken. 

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich und als sie eintraten, bemerkte Ianto die Spur aus Rosenblättern, die sich quer durch die Lobby hinter ihnen herzog. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah, wie ein weiteres Blütenblatt aus Miss Coles Ärmel glitt und zu Boden segelte.

„Natürlich waren sie es“, sagte Harkness grimmig, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. „Es war nicht Estelles Herz. Sie haben sie getötet und sie haben keine Spuren hinterlassen, die ein Arzt entdecken würde.“

Mit ihrem typischen ‚ping’ glitten die Lifttüren wieder auf und Ianto ging wortlos voraus, um mit seinem Generalschlüssel – glücklicherweise hatte er instinktiv den Schlüsselbund eingesteckt, als er beinahe kopflos aus dem Zimmer stürzte – um die Tür aufzusperren. 

Mit einem Nicken trat der Captain an ihm vorbei, um Estelle auf ihrem Bett abzulegen. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Mantel unter ihr hervor und warf ihn über das Fußende des Bettes. „Würden Sie bitte von der Rezeption eine Verbindung nach London für mich anmelden. Ich bin in fünf Minuten dort.“ Harkness drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, als er sprach. 

„Natürlich, Sir.“ Ianto war froh, den Raum verlassen zu können. Seine nassen Schuhe quietschten leise, als er die Treppe nach unten eilte und das Telefon über den Empfangstresen zu sich herzog. 

 

Türchen 17

Er hätte die Zeit zwischen dem Anruf beim Amt und dem Zustandekommen der Verbindung eigentlich dazu nutzen können, sich wenigstens abzutrocknen, oder zumindest etwas Warmes über sein durchnässtes Hemd anzuziehen. Aber er dachte nicht einmal daran. Er dachte an gar nichts; folgte Harkness‘ Anweisungen, sammelte die Rosenblüten auf und warf sie angewidert in den nächsten Papierkorb und stand dann da, um auf ihn zu warten.

Regenwasser tropfte aus seinem Haar, über sein Gesicht und landete auf der ledernen Schreibunterlage vor ihm. Er hob die Hand und wischte sich die Stirn ab, doch das war bestenfalls eine temporäre Lösung. Sein Blick blieb auf den Lift gerichtet. 

Fünf Minuten tickten vorbei, dann zehn. Ianto behielt die Uhr im Blick und hoffte, dass Harkness an der Rezeption auftauchen würde, bevor der Rückruf vom Amt kam. Allerdings kam er nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, wen der Captain um diese Zeit in London erreichen wollte. Seine geheimnisvollen „Arbeitgeber“?

Das Klingeln des Telefons ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken und er wandte sich zu dem Apparat um. Er meldete sich und bat die Dame in der Vermittlungsstelle, einen Moment zu warten. 

Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, ließ ihn auf dem Absatz herumwirbeln. Harkness stand am Empfangstresen und streckte die Hand aus. „Geben Sie mir den Hörer.“

Wortlos streckte er dem Captain den Hörer hin und schlüpfte unter dem nun straff gespannten Telefonkabel durch, um ihm für seinen Anruf Privatsphäre zu bieten. Die Finger von Harkness’ anderer Hand schlossen sich um seinen Unterarm, stoppten ihn. 

Unbehaglich blieb Ianto neben ihm stehen und lauschte, wie der Amerikaner dem Amt die Nummer in London mitteilte, mit der er sprechen wollte. Ein Knistern und Knacken ertönte, laut genug dass es Ianto ebenfalls hören konnte und dann meldete sich eine Stimme, die jedoch zu undeutlich erklang, als dass er hätte bestimmen können, ob es sich um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte.

„Alex, hör’ auf dich darüber zu beschweren, dass ich deinen Schönheitsschlaf gestört habe.“ 

Harkness’ harsche Stimme ließ Ianto unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Der feste Griff um seinen Arm hinderte ihn jedoch erneut daran, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Ich habe hier eine Situation... eine Leiche... die Familie muss... Nein! Verdammt, Alex, ich war es nicht. Erspar’ mir deine Versuche, witzig zu sein, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Ihr habt mich zu spät hierher geschickt. Nein, kein Weevil. Etwas... Lokales. Im Hotel. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass jemand anderes in Gefahr ist. Nichts, was wir tun können.“ Der Captain schien einen Moment seinem Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende der Verbindung zuzuhören. „Ich rufe dich an, weil ich will, dass du herkommst. Bring’ den Doc mit. Es ist mir egal, dass du mein Boss bist, Alex, es ist wichtig. Du sollst dich selbst darum kümmern. Gut. So früh wie möglich. Wenn du mich nicht findest, wende dich im Hotel an jemand namens Ianto Jones, er kann dir vermutlich sagen, wo ich bin. Nein, ich habe keine... ich bin erst zwei Tage hier, Alex. Ich werde vorgeben, dass ich das jetzt nicht gehört habe, Alex. Ja. Nein, ich habe keine Zivilisten in die Sache verwickelt. Ja, ich schreibe den verdammten Bericht für Yvonne, wenn du mir die Hexe vom Hals hältst. Dir auch Gute Nacht.“ Letzteres wurde vom Knallen des Hörers begleitet, als der auf die Gabel krachte.

Ianto schwieg. Harkness ließ seinen Arm los, als falle ihm erst jetzt auf, dass er ihn festhielt und wandte sich ihm zu. Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Gut, das wird passieren: Alex wird die Leiche und ihre Sachen mitnehmen und das Gästebuch wird zeigen, dass Miss Cole überraschend frühzeitig abgereist ist. Sicherlich fällt Ihnen etwas ein, das Sie Ihrem Personal erzählen können, sollte jemand fragen. Jemand wird sich um die Familie kümmern, und ihnen eine passende Geschichte auftischen. Vielleicht ein Unfall. Oder schlichtes Herzversagen, wie Ihr Doktor Harper vermutet hat. So etwas kommt vor. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste und es gibt schließlich keine äußeren Verletzungen.“

Wieder fragte sich Ianto, für welche Organisation der Amerikaner arbeitete. Wer immer es war, musste unglaublich machtvoll sein. „Sollten Sie mir das wirklich alles erzählen?“

„Nein. Aber es ist ein bisschen später dafür, oder? Nach allem denke ich, dass Sie die Wahrheit verdienen, Mister Jones.“ Er steuerte auf die Bar zu. „Zumindest ist es jetzt vorbei. Trinken Sie etwas mit mir?“

Ianto fragte sich, ob nun ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um Harkness von den Rosenblättern in seinem Bett zu erzählen. Vielleicht nicht. „Ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht kennen und Sie daher kaum viel Wert auf mein Urteil legen werden – aber ich denke nicht, dass das was Miss Cole zugestoßen ist, Ihre Schuld war. Selbst wenn Sie sie gewarnt hätten, es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sie es nur als Beweis angesehen hätte, dass sie Recht hat. Es ist sehr schwierig, die Überzeugungen eines Menschen zu ändern, den man gerade zum ersten Mal getroffen hat. Manchmal... können wir ja nicht einmal die beschützen, die uns am nahesten sind und die wir lieben.“ Den letzten Satz fügte er nur sehr leise hinzu. „Sie haben alles getan, was möglich war, aber diese... Geschöpfe... haben Ihnen keine Zeit gelassen. Niemand kann Wunder vollbringen.“ 

„Wunder sind meistens das, was von mir verlangt wird.“ Harkness sah über die Schulter hinweg zu ihm. „Ich lege Wert darauf, was Sie denken, Mister Jones, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen. Ich bin ein Mann, der auf seine Instinkte hört, Ianto – und meine sagen mir, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann. Nur eines: Wenn Sie jemand anderes als ich auf die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ansprechen sollte, dann tun Sie so, als hätten Sie keine Ahnung, wovon diese Person redet. Alex ist ein guter Kerl, fast so etwas wie ein Freund, aber die Leute für die wir beide arbeiten haben bestimmte Ansichten darüber, wer was und wie viel von dem wissen sollte, was um uns herum vorgeht.“

Er nickte und folgte dem Captain, das Licht in der Bar anknipsend, als sie eintraten.

 

 

Als er erwachte, hatte er das vage Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben… Bis ihm einfiel, was in der Nacht zuvor passiert war und er sich plötzlich wünschte, er hätte vergessen. Woher der üble Geschmack in seinem Mund und das Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen stammten, war dagegen kristallklar... 

Es war draußen bereits hell geworden, als Harkness ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm, an dem er sich während der vergangenen halben Stunde (oder so) festgehalten hatte. 

* *

Erst als er neben dem anderen Mann an der Bar saß und beobachtete, wie der Amerikaner sich stetig durch eine Flasche schottischen Whiskeys arbeitete – ohne dabei Anzeichen von Trunkenheit erkennen zu lassen – wurde ihm das ganze Ausmaß der Ereignisse bewusst.

Estelle Cole war tot.

Eine Frau, die er kannte, seit er kurze Hosen und Kniestrümpfe getragen hatte, war tot. 

Und es war nicht ihr Alter oder eine Krankheit oder ein Unfall gewesen... es waren...

...Feen...

Oder wie immer man diese Geschöpfe nennen wollte, die sie so sehr geliebt hatte, dass sie sie für unabdingbar gut hielt. Sie hatten sie getötet.

Und war das nicht blanke Ironie?

Zu allem Überfluss war er nun inmitten einer Art Verschwörung gelandet und womöglich ins Visier einer unbekannten, aber offenbar sehr machtvollen Organisation geraten, die sich mit Dingen beschäftigten, die überhaupt nicht existieren sollten!

Er spürte Lachen in sich hoch blubbern, irgendwo in dem grauen Grenzbereich zwischen Hysterie und Panik. Versuchte es zu ersticken und musste dabei unbewusst einen Laut von sich gegeben haben, denn Harkness wandte sich ihm ruckartig zu. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Amerikaner ernst, aber nicht ohne Sympathie. 

Was hätte er in diesem Moment nicht für das Haifischgrinsen und eine unverschämte Bemerkung gegeben... Dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er Schluckauf bekam. Der hastig hinuntergestürzte Whiskey brannte in seiner Kehle und beim nächsten ’hick’ auch in seiner Luftröhre – was ihn zum Husten brachte und Harkness veranlasste, ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen, bis er aufhörte mit hochrotem Kopf nach Atem zu ringen. 

Der Captain verschwand hinter die Bar und kam mit einer neuen Flasche zurück, um ihre Gläser aufzufüllen. 

„Was trinken wir?“, fragte Ianto plötzlich. „Ich muss das auf Ihre Zimmerrechnung setzen.“ Er gab sich einen mentalen Kick. Der Amerikaner musste ihn ja für einen rechten Geizkragen halten, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt an so etwas dachte. Aber inmitten des Chaos fand Ianto immer Halt an Routinen. 

Harkness musterte die Flasche mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und stellte sie mit einem Schulterzucken zurück auf die Theke. „Ist mir egal. Ich bezahle die Rechnung nicht.“

„Was?“ Ianto setzte sich aufrecht... oder zumindest ein wenig aufrechter... hin. „Wer dann?“

„Das Torchwood Institut.“ Harkness legte einen Finger über die Lippen. „Aber... Pssscht. Das ist streng geheim.“

Das Torchwood Institut? fragte Ianto – nun, zumindest war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das fragte, aber er hörte nichts und der Amerikaner starrte nur weiterhin in sein Glas.

Er leerte es mit einem Schluck und verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Estelle war... als... mein Vater... sie kennen gelernt hat...“ Wenn überhaupt, klang seine Stimme plötzlich nüchterner als zuvor. „In London. Sie war siebzehn Jahre alt und sie wunderschön. Er liebte sie auf ersten Blick.“ Harkness starrte die Flaschen auf dem Regal hinter der Bar an. „Aber nichts war damals von Bestand. Versprechen wurden ständig gebrochen. Doch so zu sterben...“ 

„Wissen Sie, dass sie nie aufgehört hat, an ihn zu denken? Dass sie jedes Jahr nach London gefahren ist, nur um sich zu erinnern? Sie hat es meiner Mutter erzählt. Da war nie jemand anderes für sie gewesen; sie hat nie geheiratet, eine eigene Familie gegründet. Und nur, weil...“ Es klang plötzlich zu sehr nach Lisas Schicksal, und er brach ab. „Wegen eines gebrochenen Versprechens“, fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Sie haben dann also noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen, Jones-Ianto-Jones?“ 

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Das dachte ich mir“, stellte Harkness ohne Spott fest. Und schenkte ihre Gläser nach. 

Ianto gab es auf, zu zählen, das wievielte es war. 

 

Türchen 18

* *

„Hey!“ Er versuchte nach dem Glas zu greifen, dass der Captain ihm weggenommen hatte – und verfehlte es. Beide. Huh. Wieso hielt der Amerikaner plötzlich zwei Gläser hoch? 

„Zeit, schlafen zu gehen, Mister Jones.“

„Ich bin... bin aber nicht müde.“ Ah, er musste nur weiter ausholen – und tat das mit so viel Schwung, dass es ihn fast vom Barstuhl warf. Harkness’ Griff nach seiner Schulter bewahrte ihn davor, mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Fußboden aufzuschlagen und half ihm, sein Gleichgewicht (wenn auch wackelig) wieder zu finden. 

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt.“ Harkness zog ihn auf die Beine, eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte, als er erneut schwankte. „Sie werden mir für den Kater sicherlich nicht danken, aber ich bin sehr dankbar für die Gesellschaft heute Nacht, Ianto.“ 

Sie standen dicht beieinander und Ianto grübelte abwesend darüber nach, warum er das Gefühl hatte, zu dem Amerikaner mit den blauen Augen aufzusehen, wenn sie doch so ziemlich gleich groß sein mussten... Aber zu denken machte ihn nur schwindliger und er schloss die Lider. 

„Ianto?“

Er wollte nicken, besann sich im letzten Moment eines besseren, und gab nur ein zustimmendes/fragendes „Hm?“ von sich. 

Finger umgriffen sein Kinn und er dachte an Rhi und an ihr Gespräch in der Küche über Lisa und eine Woge blanken Elends stieg in ihm auf. Blindlings griff Ianto nach dem Arm des anderen Mannes, dessen Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag und ihn aufrecht hielt. 

„Es wird besser, Ianto. Was immer es ist, was Sie so bedrückt. Es wird besser“, sagte eine Stimme leise, dicht an seinem Ohr. „Es wird nicht gut, aber besser und irgendwann vielleicht okay.“ 

Warmer Atem auf seiner kalten Haut. So warm. Der Alkohol hatte ihn vergessen lassen wie sehr er fror, dass seine Kleidung noch immer klamm und feucht war. 

Wieso war der Amerikaner so nüchtern? Er musste die doppelte Menge Whiskey getrunken haben, wenn nicht noch mehr...

Starke Finger um sein Kinn und warmer Atem auf seiner Haut und dann ein unerwarteter, sanfter Druck von etwas Weichem gegen seine Wange, gegen seine Schläfe... 

Irgendwie schaffte er es danach ohne weitere Zwischenfälle (und aus eigener Kraft) aus der Bar bis in sein Zimmer. 

Wieso hatte er nur so viel getrunken? Schläfrig fand Ianto seinen Weg in das winzige Badezimmer, das er sein eigen nannte und drehte das Wasser voll auf. Es war kalt und nass und ließ ihm jedes einzelne Haar zu Berge stehen. Aber der Nebel in seinem Kopf klarte sich auf und er füllte hastig ein Glas, um zu trinken. Sein Magen akzeptierte die Flüssigkeit fast ohne Grummeln und er fand die Packung mit Aspirin beinahe ohne nach ihr suchen zu müssen. Sie lag schon einige Zeit in seinem Schrank, seit er im Frühjahr mit einer heftigen Grippe zu kämpfen hatte, aber er nahm nicht an, dass es seine Wirkung eingebüßt hatte und spülte das bittere Pulver mit weiteren, großen Schlucken Wasser hinunter.

Ianto hielt abrupt inne, die Zahnbürste im Mund, nun den Geschmack von Zahnpasta statt Alkohol auf der Zunge und starrte sein Spiegelbild an, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, als eine weitere Erinnerung ihren Weg in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins fand. 

Hatte Harkness ihn tatsächlich auf die Wange und auf die Schläfe geküsst, bevor er ihn wie ein übermüdetes Kind ins Bett schickte? 

 

 

Toshiko sah ihm von der Rezeption aus entgegen. „Ich würde Guten Morgen sagen, aber dazu ist es ein wenig zu spät“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als hättest du nicht geschlafen.“

„Kaum. Ich meine... dieses Gewitter hat mich ewig wach gehalten.“ Kaffee. Er brauchte Kaffee, wenn von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er sich durch den Tag log. 

„Oh ja, es war grässlich.“ Toshiko deutete auf das Gästebuch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Tresen lag. „Ianto, hat Miss Cole mit dir gesprochen? Ist es wegen dem, was mit ihrem Zimmer passiert ist?“

Er konnte gerade noch so ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. „Was meinst du?“

„Weißt du nichts von ihrer Abreise? Sie ist fort. Ihre Sachen sind alle weg. Als ich heute Morgen an die Rezeption kam, lag ihr Schlüssel hier und sie war im Gästebuch ausgetragen.“ Tosh musterte ihn durch die blitzenden Gläser ihrer Brille. 

„Es tut mir leid“, log er. „Ich habe es für einen Augenblick vergessen, schieb’ es darauf, dass ich noch nicht völlig wach bin. Sie ist sehr früh im Morgengrauen abgereist. Ich hatte ihr gestern Abend noch ein Taxi bestellt und ein Zugticket für den ersten Zug nach London besorgt.“ Er hoffte, dass es einen so frühen Zug gab. Aber Toshiko hatte sicherlich keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben und es nachzuprüfen, richtig?

„Natürlich. Kein Wunder, dass sie nach Hause wollte. Die Arme hat sich bestimmt fürchterlich erschreckt.“ Tosh legte das Gästebuch an seinen Platz zurück. „Das ist der einzige Grund, den ich mir denken kann, dass sie Moses hiergelassen hat. Ich habe ihn vorhin im Garten gesehen.“

„Was? Sie hat was?“ Sein Herz schlug plötzlich bis zum Hals. Dieser vermaledeite Kater. Wen auch immer Harkness da heute Nacht angerufen hatte, sie wussten nichts von Moses. Und er hatte es versäumt, den Captain auf das Haustier hinzuweisen. Er trieb sich ständig irgendwo herum und vielleicht war Miss Cole nur aus dem einen Grund während des Gewitters ins Freie gegangen, um Moses zu suchen. „Ich bin sicher, sie... Ich werde sie anrufen, später, und es ihr sagen. Es sollte sich arrangieren lassen, ihn ihr nach zu senden.“ 

Was sollte er nur mit dem Vieh machen, wenn er es fand? Es in eine Kiste stecken und als Frachtpost zu Miss Coles Schwester schicken? Weiter lügen und behaupten, sie hätte ihn dagelassen; ihn Mica schenken? Alle wussten, dass sie den Kater liebte. Warum sollte sie ihn ohne wichtigen Grund hergeben? 

Er beschloss, dass sich Harkness darum kümmern konnte. Der Amerikaner schien ohnehin auf alles eine Antwort zu wissen. 

„Gut. Und du bist sicher, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist?“ Tosh lächelte, doch ihr Blick war nachdenklich. „Du bist ein bisschen grün um die Nase.“

„Nur Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde es überleben.“ Vermutlich die ersten wahren Worte an diesem Tag. Er hoffte, das Rhi ihm heute keine Fragen stellte, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Sie behauptete, es ihm an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, wenn er log. Und heute war ihm ganz sicher nicht danach, diese Theorie zu testen. „Macht es dir etwas aus, den Rest des Vormittags an der Rezeption zu bleiben? Ich habe ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“

„Natürlich.“ Tosh nahm eine Unterschriftenmappe vom Schreibtisch und schlug sie auf. „Ich habe die Monatsabrechnungen fertiggemacht. Willst du sie dir ansehen? Dann kann Mickey sie noch vor dem Lunch verteilen.“

„Du bist ein Engel, Toshiko.“ Ianto küsste sie impulsiv auf die Wange und sah, wie sie lächelnd errötete und so tat, als wehre sie ihn ab. „Und ich weiß, dass es unnötig ist, die Rechnungen noch einmal zu kontrollieren, wenn du sie gemacht hast.“

„Oh, und du wirst dich freuen, zu hören, dass ich Doktor Harpers speziellen Aufschlag für den ganzen Ärger, den er uns verursacht, nicht vergessen habe.“ Ihre Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Denkst du, er bemerkt es überhaupt?“ Sie öffnete eine Schublade, um Kuverts heraus zu nehmen und begann, die erste Rechnung sorgfältig zu falten. 

„Und falls, nimmt er es sich bestimmt nicht zu Herzen. So weit ich weiß, bekommt er die Kosten für den Aufenthalt in Cardiff erstattet.“ Ianto sah ihr einen Moment lang zu. „Tosh, ich möchte dich um noch einen Gefallen bitten.“ Er wartete, bis sie aufsah. „Bitte sprich’ mit niemandem über das, was wir in Miss Coles Zimmer gesehen haben. Auch nicht mit Martha oder Mickey. Ich... ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was passiert ist.“

„Weiß er es denn?“, fragte Toshiko.

„Er?“

„Captain Harkness.“ Sie strich eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Ich denke, dass er ganz genau weiß, was hier vor sich geht. Und ich habe gesehen, wie er ein Foto aus einem zerbrochenen Rahmen nahm und in seine Tasche gesteckt hat. Denkst du nicht, wir sollten Andy danach fragen? Er könnte...“

„Nein“, unterbrach Ianto sie, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. Er dachte an den geheimnisvollen Alex, den Harkness angerufen hatte, und der eine Leiche einfach so verschwinden lassen und ein Zimmer ausräumen konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas davon bemerkte. „Captain Harkness ist nur ein Gast, wie alle anderen auch. Was er weiß oder nicht, ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit.“ Was würde dieses Torchwood Institut wohl erst mit neugierigen Hotelangestellten oder Polizisten machen, die sich in Dinge einmischten, die sie nichts angingen?

Aber was, wenn... Ianto musste an die Blütenblätter denken, die er in seinem Bett gefunden hatte. Was, wenn diese Dinger mit Miss Coles Tod nicht zufrieden waren? Was, wenn sie nun hinter ihm her waren? Er war mit Harkness in Roundstone Wood gewesen. Was, wenn es ihnen nicht genügte, ihm Angst einzujagen? Was, wenn sie sich als nächstes Rhis Cottage vornahmen und es verwüsteten? Oder sich einem der Kinder näherten? Mein Gott, was wenn sie sich an Mica oder David vergriffen? 

„Ianto? Alles in Ordnung?“

Er sah auf, als Tosh seinen Arm berührte. 

„Du bist gerade kalkweiß geworden.“

Ianto zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich habe nicht gefrühstückt. Das ist alles. Du weißt doch, ohne Kaffee bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“

„Wenn du sicher bist...“

„Ja. Danke für deine Nachfrage. Es geht mir gut, mach’ dir bitte keine Sorgen.“ Er drückte beruhigend ihre Hand, bevor er hinter dem Empfangstresen hervortrat. 

 

Türchen 19

Auf der Treppe kam ihm Mickey entgegen. 

„Mickey, gut dass ich dich treffe... hast du vielleicht irgendjemand gesehen, der nicht hierher gehört? Fremde?“ 

„Nein.“ Mickey lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Erwarten wir wieder neue Gäste?“

„War nur eine Frage, vergiss es. Doktor Smith reist heute ab, hast du sein Gepäck bereits abgeholt?“, erkundigte sich Ianto. 

„Ist alles erledigt. Oh, Rhi will dich sprech’n“, rief ihm Mickey über die Schulter nach.

Hoffentlich war es nicht, um ihm Frühstück – oder, korrigierte er sich mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr – Lunch aufzudrängen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Magen würde darüber alles andere als glücklich sein. Aber das musste ohnehin warten, bis er mit Harkness über Moses gesprochen hatte. 

 

 

Der Captain öffnete die Tür nachdem Ianto das zweite Mal geklopft hatte. Er sah in beneidenswerter Weise allerdings nicht so aus, als hätte er eine beinahe schlaflose Nacht hinter sich oder leide gar unter den Auswirkungen ihres Alkoholkonsums, als er ihn wortlos in den Raum winkte. 

Ianto öffnete den Mund, doch schloss ihn wieder, ohne einen Ton von sich gegeben zu haben, als er sich umsah. Verschwunden war die Unordnung. Keine auseinander geblätterten Zeitungen, keine verstreuten Kleidungsstücke, keine schmutzigen Schuhe. Der Mantel hing ordentlich auf einem Bügel an der geschlossenen Schranktür. Der Koffer war auf dem Boden davor platziert, offensichtlich griffbereit.

Selbst das Bett war gemacht. Das einzige, was hervorstach, war eine Blechdose – verbeult und möglicherweise sogar etwas rostend – die neben einer Flasche und einem Glas auf dem kleinen Teetisch stand. 

Harkness balancierte auf der Tischkante und beobachtete ihn, die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und das Kinn in die verschränkten Hände gestützt. „Ich kann Ihre Fragen nicht beantworten“, sagte er, bevor Ianto es tun konnte. „Nicht, weil ich es nicht will. Die… Organisation… für die ich arbeite, legt großen Wert darauf, hinter den Kulissen zu arbeiten und es dabei zu belassen. Alex ist mein Boss, aber auch ein Freund, und ich habe ihm versichert, dass Sie nichts von Bedeutung wissen.“ Ein flüchtiges Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. „Ich habe ihm auch … möglicherweise… und nicht ganz unabsichtlich… den Eindruck vermittelt, eine gewisse Handhabe gegen Sie zu haben, die Ihr Schweigen sicherstellt.“

„Handhabe?“ Es war das erste Wort, das er sprach, seit er den Raum betreten hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht?“

Der Captain griff nach seinem Glas. „Und das ist möglicherweise besser so.“ 

Ianto stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor er sich selbst bei dieser Geste ertappte (Rhi sagte, er versuche ihre Mutter zu imitieren, ohne den gleichen Effekt zu erreichen) und die Arme stattdessen hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. Er blinzelte und fragte sich, ob sein Kater vielleicht auch sein Gehör beeinträchtigte, denn er wurde aus nichts schlau, was der Amerikaner von sich gab. 

„Es gibt ein Problem“, sagte er, unruhig die Lippen befeuchtend; unsicher wie der andere Mann reagieren würde – vor allem angesichts dessen, was er zuvor über seine Arbeitgeber gesagt hatte. „Wir haben Moses vergessen.“

Harkness füllte sein Glas auf. „Moses?“, wiederholte er. „Arbeitet er auch hier im Hotel?“

„Es ist eine Katze, ein Kater, genau genommen. Er gehört… gehörte Miss Cole.“ Ianto strich seine Krawatte glatt. „Sie wäre niemals ohne ihn abgereist. Miss Sato ist es bereits aufgefallen – “ Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand, um Harkness‘ Frage zuvor zu kommen. „ – ich habe ihr gesagt, ich würde mich darum kümmern und ich bin sicher, sie wird es nicht weiter verfolgen, wenn der Kater weg kommt.“

„Es ist ein Kater. Wie schwer kann es sein, ihn verschwinden zu lassen.“ Harkness hob die Schultern. „Schenken Sie ihn Ihrer Nichte. Kinder lieben Haustiere, und kleine Mädchen lieben Katzen.“

„Weil das absolut niemand auffallen wird“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Jeder hier kennt Moses; sie hat ihn die letzten fünf, sechs Jahre jeden Sommer mitgebracht. Die Kinder haben mit ihm gespielt; Rhi ihn mit Häppchen aus der Küche gefüttert und zweimal die Woche mussten wir auf die eine oder andere Art eine Suchaktion nach ihm organisieren, weil er nicht von selbst zurück zum Hotel zurückfand – oder wenigstens so tat, als hätte er sich verirrt.“

„Dann verschenken Sie ihn an eine andere Familie. Irgendwo in Cardiff muss es doch Katzenliebhaber geben.“ Der Amerikaner leerte sein Glas und stellte es beiseite. Er griff stattdessen nach der Blechdose und begann in ihrem Inhalt – Briefe und Fotos, so weit Ianto sehen konnte – zu blättern, als suche er nach etwas. 

„Natürlich.“ Ianto wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Sir. Meine Absicht war nur, Sie darüber zu informieren. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung.“ 

„Wann hätten Sie mir davon erzählt?“, fragte Harkness, noch bevor er die Hand auf die Klinke legen konnte. 

„Sir?“ Ianto wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich denke, das habe ich eben.“

„Ich spreche von den Rosenblüten in Ihrem Bett.“ Der Amerikaner kickte einen Stuhl in seine Richtung, offenbar eine Aufforderung an ihn, Platz zu nehmen.

Ianto blieb bei der Tür stehen. „Mit allem was vorgefallen ist, habe ich es vergessen zu erwähnen. Woher wissen Sie…?“ 

„Ich hatte eine sehr anregende Unterhaltung mit einer bezaubernden jungen Dame namens Martha Jones, die mich freundlicherweise mit zusätzlichen Handtüchern versorgt hat.“ Harkness wirkte völlig in den Inhalt der Blechdose vertieft. Seine Finger glitten liebkosend am gezackten Rand eines Fotos entlang, das bereits vergilbt zu sein schien. „Und im Laufe dieses charmanten Gesprächs verriet sie mir, dass es ihr Sorge bereitet, dass beim Leeren des Papierkorbs in Ihrem Zimmer Rosenblütenblätter gefunden wurden – exakt wie jene, die wir bei Miss Cole entfernt haben.“

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich habe es nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Nur mit allem, was passiert ist… Es war eine Warnung, oder? Wir waren in Roundstone Wood und das ist ihr Weg mir mitzuteilen, dass ich meine Nase nicht in Sachen stecken soll, die mich nichts angehen. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas in der Art zu tun.“

„Es hat genug Tod hier gegeben.“ Der Captain verschloss die Blechdose sorgfältig und stellte sie ab. „Ich will nur, dass Sie vorsichtig sind.“

Ianto sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Bitte?“, setzte Harkness hinzu, die Handflächen wie zum Gebet aneinander gepresst. „Ich denke, ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, ohne Ihren Kaffee zu leben.“

„Sie haben doch nur eine Tasse davon getrunken.“ Er spürte seine Wangen mit Verlegenheit warm werden.

„Das war völlig ausreichend.“ Der Captain lächelte und stand auf. „Und wo wir schon beim Thema sind… ich denke, ich habe das Frühstück versäumt, wie wäre es mit einem gemeinsamen Luncheon? Sie schulden mir ohnehin ein Abendessen. Wir waren verabredet.“

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich zugesagt hatte – Sir.“ Ianto räusperte sich. 

„Es gibt mir die Möglichkeit, mehr über Sie zu erfahren und Sie im Auge zu behalten. Für den Fall, dass es doch eine Warnung war und nicht nur ein Streich, um uns Angst einzujagen.“ Harkness nahm seinen Mantel und Ianto trat automatisch zu ihm, um ihn ihm hinzuhalten, damit er hineinschlüpfen konnte. „Also, Lunch? Irgendwo, wo Sie nicht ständig arbeiten, Mister Jones?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.“ Er zögerte. „Ich meine, ich habe meine Pflichten schon zu sehr vernachlässigt.“

„Manchmal wird Pflichtbewusstsein überbewertet.“

Ianto trat einen Schritt zurück, zu dicht stand der andere Mann bei ihm. „Das denke ich nicht. Es tut mir leid.“ Der Türknauf in seinem Rücken stoppte ihn abrupt. „Ich muss wirklich gehen, Sir.“ Er öffnete die Tür.

„Wir unterhalten uns noch. Wegen der Katze, okay?“ 

Er spürte Harkness‘ Blick den ganzen Weg bis zur Treppe. 

 

Türchen 20

Der Rest des Tages verlief wesentlich unspektakulärer. Sehr zu Iantos Erleichterung.

Er verabschiedete Doktor Smith und seine Begleiterinnen und Rose versprach, Briefe zu schreiben, sobald sie etwas Interessantes gefunden hätten. 

Mickey kam mit Beschwerden über Miss Costello an, die zwar nun Carys wieder in Gnaden aufgenommen hatte, ihn aber trotzdem zu Besorgungen quer durch die Stadt schickte. Er vermutete den Grund ihrer schlechten Laune darin, dass Doktor Harper bereits dazu übergegangen war, seine Gunst in Richtung Miss Cooper zu senden – wann immer ihr Verlobter gerade nicht hinsah. Ob sie dieses Interesse jedoch auch erwiderte, darüber schien sich der Klatschzirkel noch nicht völlig einig zu sein. 

Miss Blackthorpe aus 3-07 klagte über einen verstopften Abfluss ihrer Badewanne; Martha fand Kopfkissenbezüge mit Mottenlöchern und David schaffte es, drei Blumentöpfe seiner Mutter auf einmal von der Fensterback zu kicken. 

Alles in allem ein ziemlich gewöhnlicher Tag. 

Es war tatsächlich erst nach dem Abendessen – Toshiko war bereits gegangen – als er Harkness wiedersah. 

Der Amerikaner lehnte gegen die Rezeption. 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?“, fragte Ianto höflich.

„Die Frage lautet eher, was ich für Sie tun kann, Mister Jones.“ Harkness lächelte. „Wir werden die Nacht zusammen verbringen.“ Er lehnte sich vor und holte tief Luft. „Ist das Kaffee?“, fuhr er fort, den Blick sehnsüchtig auf die silberne Kanne auf dem Schreibtisch gerichtet. 

„Ja. Und… wie bitte?“ Ianto machte sich automatisch daran, eine Tasse für den Amerikaner einzugießen und schob sie ihm zu.

„Nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit natürlich.“ Harkness nahm einen Schluck und gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. „Wow. Das nenne ich den Himmel in einer Tasse.“ 

„Ich denke, ich bin ziemlich sicher in meinem eigenen Haus“, erwiderte Ianto, den zweiten Kommentar ignorierend. 

„Schlösser und Riegel und Türen bedeuten nichts für diese Geschöpfe.“ Blaue Augen fixierten ihn. „Das heißt natürlich, ich bekomme Ihr Schlafzimmer zu sehen“, meinte der Captain mit dem ihm eigenen Haifischgrinsen. 

„Wohl eher mein Büro. Wenn Sie unbedingt darauf bestehen, können wir die Nacht dort verbringen.“ Ianto war sich nicht sicher, was an seiner Antwort so amüsant war, dass Harkness sich fast an seinem Kaffee verschluckte. Er deutete auf die beinahe leere Tasse des Amerikaners. „Dort ist auch alles, um mehr Kaffee zu kochen.“

Einen Moment später stand Harkness neben ihm und rieb sich die Hände. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?“

Kopfschüttelnd zeigte ihm Ianto den Raum.

 

 

Zu Iantos Erleichterung (und möglicherweise Harkness‘ Enttäuschung, wer konnte das so genau sagen), verlief die Nacht völlig ungestört. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, während der Captain – wie es schien – literweise Kaffee trank und Fragen stellte: über Cardiff, über Wales, über Iantos Kindheit, über seine Pläne mit dem Hotel. Da schien kein bestimmtes Muster hinter seinen Fragen zu sein und doch hatte Ianto das Gefühl, dass sie alles andere als wahllos waren. Bis er irgendwann in einer Gesprächspause plötzlich und unerwartet einschlief. 

Als er erwachte, hatte er keine Schuhe und kein Jackett mehr an, und seine Krawatte war gelockert worden. Über seinen Beinen lag eine Decke, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie im Büro aufbewahrte. 

Am Fenster, durch das die Morgendämmerung zu erkennen war, lehnte der Amerikaner und musterte ihn. Die Intensität seines Blicks ließ wieder verlegen Wärme in seine Wangen steigen. 

„Ist Moses eine schwarze Katze, mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Brust, und weißen Pfoten? Denn dann glaube ich, ich habe ihn eben gesehen.“

Ianto gähnte. „Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen, Captain Harkness“, sagte er trocken und stand auf, um sich zu strecken. Dass ihn das unverschämte Grinsen des Amerikaners kaum mehr störte, zeigte nur wie sehr er sich in der kurzen Zeit an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war.

„Wir sollten gleich versuchen, ihn zu fangen, bevor ihn noch jemand anderes sieht.“ Harkness griff nach seinem Mantel und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. Woher nahm der Mensch nur diese Energie um so eine frühe Stunde? Das war einfach nicht normal.

Ianto zog seufzend sein Jackett und seine Schuhe an, rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und fuhr sich glättend über die Haare. So wie es aussah, mussten frische Kleidung und ein rasches Bad noch eine Weile warten. 

Es war noch früh genug, dass die Luft unangenehm kühl und feucht war, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie einen belebenden Effekt. Zumindest während der ersten Minuten, dann begann Ianto, Harkness um seinen langen, warmen Mantel zu beneiden, mochte er auch noch so übertrieben dramatisch hinter ihm her schwingen.

Er schloss zu dem Captain auf, der ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt innegehalten hatte. Ianto schob unbehaglich die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. Es war dunkel gewesen und mitten in einem Sturm, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie an der gleichen Stelle befanden, an der sie Estelle Coles Leichnam gefunden hatten. 

Moses saß wie ein Klagemal exakt dort, den Schwanz ordentlich um die Hinterbeine geringelt.

„Ist er, wo ich denke, dass er ist?“, fragte Ianto.

„Ja.“ Harkness musterte den Kater. „Ich hatte es bereits mit wesentlich größeren Katzen zu tun, er sollte kein Problem sein, oder? Wir schnappen ihn uns einfach.“

„Ich könnte in die Küche laufen und sehen, ob ich etwas finde, mit dem wir ihn anlocken können“, bot Ianto an. „Das dauert nur eine Minute.“

„Oder wir kürzen die Angelegenheit ab und ich mache einfach… das.“ Der Captain bückte sich, packte Moses am Nackenfell und hob ihn hoch. „Das war leicht.“

Moses schien diese Behandlung alles andere als zu gefallen und er verlieh seiner Meinung mit den Krallen Nachdruck.

„Whoa.“ Harkness hielt die fauchende und sich windende Katze auf Armeslänge von sich weg, was ihn jedoch nicht davor bewahrte, einige hässliche Kratzwunden an den Händen davon zu tragen. „Halten Sie mal.“ Ohne weiteres Prozedere drückte er Ianto den Kater in die Arme – und bevor Moses und Hoteldirektor wussten, was mit ihnen geschehen war, hatte er den Mantel ausgezogen und benutzte ihn dazu, ihn in einem losen Ball um den Kater zu wickeln. 

Moses maunzte kläglich in seinem „Käfig“ aus unnachgiebigem Wollstoff. 

„Problem gelöst“, verkündete Harkness grinsend. „Und ich brauchte noch nicht einmal ein Dinosauriernetz.“

„Richtig.“ Iantos Aufmerksamkeit glitt zu den blutenden Kratzwunden an den Händen des Captains. „Sie sollten das schnell sauber machen, wer weiß, wo Moses sich rumgetrieben hat. Er könnte allen möglichen Schmutz an den Krallen haben. Wir haben einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in der Rezeption, ich könnte…“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, winkte der Amerikaner ab. Er spähte in das Bündel, aus dem ihm Moses streitlustig entgegen starrte. „Okay, was fangen wir mit dir an, du kleine Kratzbürste?“

„Ich kann sehen, ob ich eine Kiste auftreibe, oder einen stabilen Karton, in den wir ihn stecken können, bevor er beschließt, Ihren Mantel als seine neue Katzentoilette zu betrachten.“ 

Harkness‘ entsetzter Blick sagte ihm, dass der Captain an diese Möglichkeit noch nicht einmal gedacht hatte. Aber Ianto erinnerte sich sehr gut, wie Moses bereits am ersten Tag von Miss Coles Aufenthalt eine kleine Überraschung in den Schuhen von Doktor Harper hinterlassen hatte… Sie hatten nie herausgefunden, wie und wann der Kater es geschafft hatte, in den Raum des Arztes zu schlüpfen und ihn wieder zu verlassen, ohne dass jemand etwas davon bemerkte. Das einzige, was Harper davon abzuhalten schien, seine Todesdrohungen gegen den Kater umzusetzen, war offensichtlich Moses‘ Fähigkeiten, sich vorübergehend unsichtbar zu machen und nur dann aufzutauchen, wenn Harper nicht da war.

„Oh. Ich bitte darum.“ Harkness drückte ihm das Bündel in die Arme.

„Wenn… wir keinen Platz für ihn finden, haben Sie dann vor, ihn… verschwinden zu lassen? Ich meine, die Bay ist nicht weit, und niemand kümmert sich um eine tote Katze...“

Der Amerikaner sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe es oft mit… nennen wir sie Monster… zu tun, ich hoffe ich erscheine nicht selbst wie eines.“

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen.“ Ianto presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, sich darauf konzentrierend, wo er ein passendes Behältnis für den Kater finden würde. 

„Ich suche ein gutes, neues Zuhause für ihn“, rief ihm Harkness hinterher. „Irgendwo auf einer Farm, wo es mehr Mäuse gibt, als er im Rest seines Lebens fressen kann. Ich bin kein Monster, Ianto.“

„Das habe ich nie behauptet, Sir.“ Ianto sah einen Moment über seine Schulter zurück, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. 

 

Türchen 21

Kapitel 3)

Nachdem er Harkness seinen Mantel (gründlich von Katzenhaaren und Schmutz gesäubert) und die Kiste mit Moses gebracht hatte, verschwand der Captain für drei Tage. Laut dem Zimmermädchen war sein Koffer noch in seinem Raum und in der Post befand sich ein Scheck von einer Londoner Anwaltskanzlei, die im Voraus für Harkness‘ Aufenthalt bezahlte, so ging Ianto davon aus, dass er vor hatte, zurück zu kommen. 

Und auch ohne den Amerikaner fiel genügend Arbeit an für ihn. Neben den üblichen Angelegenheiten, die der Alltag in einem Hotel mit sich brachte – wie Rhis ausufernder Streit mit dem Milchmann, der ihrer Ansicht nach weniger lieferte als er abrechnete – beschäftigte Ianto vor allem ein Anruf von Lisas Mutter.

Sie hatte mit keinem Wort seine Abwesenheit an Lisas Geburtstag erwähnt, doch die Nachrichten waren trotzdem nicht gut. Lisa hatte sich in ihrem geschwächten Zustand eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen. Dadurch wurden ihre Atemprobleme noch verstärkt, so dass sie sogar ihre Stickarbeiten hatte aufgeben müssen.

Er war hin und her gerissen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Lisa besuchen, wollte ihr beistehen – aber ein anderer (und er schämte sich nicht wenig dafür) wollte überall lieber sein, als an ihrem Krankenbett. Sie war immer so stark gewesen, so voll Leben. Der Unfall hatte sie zu jemandem gemacht, der… in seinem eigenen Körper eingesperrt war wie in einem Gefängnis. Und er war schwach genug, sie nicht so sehen zu wollen.

Doch am Ende gewann sein schlechtes Gewissen und er telefonierte mit dem Sanatorium, um seinen Besuch anzukündigen und schickte Mickey los, um ihm bei der nächsten Runde Besorgungen auch gleich ein Zugticket zu beschaffen. 

Als er mit Rhi, Martha und Tosh über seine Pläne sprach, sicherten sie ihm ihre volle Unterstützung zu und dennoch packte Ianto am Morgen seiner Abreise mit einem Gefühl des Widerwillens die kleine Tasche, die ihn auf seine Reise begleiten würde.

Zuoberst legte er das Geschenk, dass er Lisa zum Geburtstag gekauft hatte – eine wunderschön gearbeitete, mit keltischen Mustern versehene Armspange. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, genügend Geld zu sparen, dass er sie ihr kaufen konnte – doch er wusste, sie würde ihr gefallen. 

 

 

„Mister Jones.“

Als er an die Rezeption trat, um Toshiko zu fragen, ob alles soweit geklärt war, stand dort der Amerikaner und streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

„Captain Harkness.“ Ianto erwiderte höflich das Lächeln und den Handschlag. Sein Blick fiel auf die Finger des anderen Mannes, die keine Spur mehr von Moses Krallen zeigten. Seltsam. Vielleicht hatten die Kratzer schlimmer ausgesehen, als sie tatsächlich gewesen waren. „Wir dachten schon, Sie wurden abberufen. Von… Ihren Arbeitgebern.“

Tosh schlüpfte ungesehen zurück in ihr Büro. 

„Nein.“ Der Amerikaner lehnte sich gegen die Rezeption. „Ich habe – nachdem ich Moses gut untergebracht hatte - einen kurzen Trip nach London unternommen, um ein paar Dinge zu klären. Ihre bezaubernde Miss Sato hat mir gerade erzählt, was ihr letztes Jahr zugestoßen ist. Und dass Sie noch immer ein Problem mit etwas haben, dass Sie für verwilderte Hunde halten.“

Ianto spürte einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. „Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, dass das auch diese Feen-Dinger waren?“

„Es klingt nicht danach, nein. Sie hätten nicht so lange gewartet. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, welches Interesse sie an Unrattonnen entwickeln könnten. Oder haben Sie wieder Rosen in Ihrem Bett vorgefunden?“ Harkness beugte sich interessiert vor. „Oder sonst irgendwelche Überraschungen, von denen ich wissen sollte?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na gut. Aber ich habe einen Verdacht, wer… oder was… dieses andere Problem verursachen könnte und deshalb werde ich wohl noch eine Weile in Cardiff bleiben. Lust, mich auf ein neues Abenteuer zu begleiten, Mister Jones?“

Eher schneite es in der Hölle. Er straffte die Schultern. „Ich denke, ich verzichte dieses Mal, Sir. Das Hotel lastet mich völlig aus, wie Sie wissen.“

„Ist das wirklich alles, an was Sie denken? Ihre Arbeit? Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie gesagt haben, Kaffee wäre eine Ihrer Leidenschaften. Verraten Sie mir die anderen?“ Der Captain musterte ihn. „Dieser Anzug steht Ihnen übrigens ausgezeichnet. Haben Sie etwas Besonderes vor?“

„Sir, ich… ich bin nicht sicher, was…“

„Zu heftig? Ich habe gehört, dass ich gelegentlich ein wenig zu… forsch vorgehe.“

War da tatsächlich ein reuevoller Unterton in der Stimme des Amerikaners, oder war das nur Wunschdenken auf seiner Seite? „Gelegentlich, Sir, ist es etwas... schwierig, Ihre Absichten klar zu erkennen.“ 

„Wirklich?“ Harkness lachte, doch es klang ein wenig gezwungen. „Das höre ich selten.“

„Ich muss mich jetzt leider verabschieden, Sir. Der Zug wartet nicht auf mich.“ Ianto nahm seine Tasche hoch, und stellte sie demonstrativ auf den Schreibtisch. Harkness‘ Blick folgte ihm, als er zu einem Schrank trat und seinen Mantel holte.

„Eine Reise? Beruflich oder zum Vergnügen?“, erkundigte sich der Captain neugierig.

„Es ist…“ Ianto stockte einen Moment. Aber warum nicht, es war schließlich kein Geheimnis und jeder konnte es ihm erzählen. „Ich besuche meine Verlobte, Sir.“

„Ah, dann gibt es also doch noch etwas anderes als Arbeit für Sie. Ihre Verlobte wohnt nicht hier?“ 

„Nein, nicht mehr. Es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte.“ Ianto zog seinen Mantel über und sah Harkness an. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun? Ansonsten können Sie sich mit allen Fragen natürlich während meiner Abwesenheit an Miss Sato wenden.“ 

„Ihre Verlobte muss eine besondere Frau sein. Wenn Sie sich ihretwegen vom Hotel losreißen können, meine ich.“ Der Captain streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich hoffe, wenn Sie zurück sind, nehmen Sie endlich meine Einladung zum Essen an und erzählen mir von ihr.“

Ianto griff zögernd danach. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag, Captain“, sagte er, ohne auf die Worte des anderen Mannes einzugehen. 

„Mister Jones.“ Harkness nickte.

 

 

Er fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft, als er endlich auf seinem Bett Platz nahm und – uncharakteristisch achtlos - die Schuhe einfach von den Füßen kickte. 

Sein Besuch bei Lisa war besser und gleichzeitig schlechter verlaufen, als er sich erhofft hatte. Sie war deutlich geschwächt gewesen, und sie war wegen ihrer Schwierigkeiten zu Atmen nicht in der Lage, sich viel mit ihm zu unterhalten – doch sie hatte sich sichtlich gefreut, dass er da war und der Griff ihrer Hand in seiner war fest gewesen. Sie hatte seine Entschuldigung und seine vage Erklärung, warum er an ihrem Geburtstag nicht bei ihr gewesen war, mit einem Lächeln akzeptiert. Und als er die Armspange für sie auspackte und sie vorsichtig um ihr dünnes Handgelenk schloss, hatte sie ihn geküsst. 

Ianto berührte unwillkürlich seine Wange. 

Er hatte ihr von Rhi erzählt, von den Kindern und der einen oder anderen Kapriole der Gäste. Aber es war selbst ihm aufgefallen, dass er nicht wirklich bei der Sache… bei ihr… war. Lisa sagte nichts, aber er schämte sich dafür, dass er seinen Gedanken mehr in Cardiff waren, als bei ihr. Dass ihn mehr beschäftigte, was Harkness wohl in seinem Hotel anstellte, während er nicht dort war. Und wovon hatte er nur gesprochen, als er meinte, er würde einen Verdacht haben, wer sein Unwesen in den dunklen Gassen trieb und Toshiko attackierte?

Sie tranken gemeinsam Tee und Lisa scherzte matt, dass sie seinen Kaffee mehr als ihre Beine vermisse. Diese Worte sorgten für eine sehr unbehagliche Stimmung, bis es an der Zeit für ihn war, zu gehen, die Besuchsstunden sich dem Ende zuneigten. 

Er verließ sie mit dem Versprechen, bald zu schreiben und sie wieder zu besuchen. Und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er erleichtert aufatmete, als er das Sanatorium und seine bedrückende Atmosphäre hinter sich ließ. 

 

 

Der Morgen kam für ihn zu bald - und gleichzeitig nicht früh genug – und folgte auf eine unruhige Nacht voll mit Albträumen, in denen Lisa nicht von der Leiter stürzte, sondern von unsichtbaren Geschöpfen gehetzt wurde, bis sie zusammenbrach. Er träumte, neben ihr auf dem Boden zu knien und es war nicht Blut, das ihren Körper bedeckte, sondern ein Meer aus unzähligen, roten Blütenblättern. 

Ianto machte sich für den Tag fertig, nachdem er - lange bevor der Wecker klingelte - wach in einem Sessel gesessen hatte, zu aufgewühlt von seinem Albtraum um weiter zu schlafen. 

Er wusste, dass Rhiannon alles über seinen Besuch bei Lisa würde wissen wollen und dass er dies am besten so früh wie möglich aus dem Weg schaffte. 

 

Türchen 22

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er jedoch neben seiner Schwester auch Captain Harkness in der Küche, umgeben von Rhi, Amy, Martha, Toshiko und einigen Zimmer- und Küchenmädchen. Tee trinkend und offenbar hofhaltend erzählte er seinen staunenden Zuhörern gerade von einer Reise nach Indien. 

Er blieb einen Moment an der Tür stehen und lauschte der Beschreibung einer Herde Elefanten, die Harkness mit einer Dutchess So-und-so beobachtet hatte. Er gab zu, dass der Amerikaner ein begnadeter Geschichtenerzähler zu sein schien – wenn auch seine Geschichten alle einen falschen Ton beinhielten. So erwähnte er zum Beispiel mit keinem Wort, was er überhaupt an erster Stelle in Indien gemacht hatte. War er geschäftlich dort gewesen? Wenn ja, welcher Art von Geschäften ging er eigentlich nach? 

Was war das Torchwood Institut? 

Wer war Jack Harkness? 

Captain Jack Harkness… er war ein Pilot gewesen, so hatte er zumindest Mickey erzählt, bei der Royal Air Force – aber wieso diente ein Amerikaner in Großbritannien? Er hatte aus der Geschichte mit Estelle Cole geschlossen, dass sein Vater möglicherweise Brite war (und in die USA auswanderte) und es seinen Sohn auf die Insel gezogen hatte. Aber war er überhaupt Amerikaner oder war der Akzent nur Teil seines... Kostüms? Wieso trug er Militärkleidung aus den Vierzigern; diesen Mantel und einen alten Armeerevolver…?

Carys hatte Martha erzählt, dass sie ihn in der öffentlichen Telefonzelle in der Lobby mit einer Frau namens Yvonne hatte sprechen hören – und dass es klang, als hätte er mit ihr gestritten. 

Yvonne, die Frau, die Harkness eine Hexe genannt hatte, als er mit seinem Freund/Vorgesetzten in London telefonierte? 

Und da waren die Briefe der Anwaltskanzlei, die seine Rechnungen bezahlte… 

Das alles ergab keinen wirklichen Sinn für ihn.

Es war Rhiannon, die ihn zuerst sah und ihn an den Tisch dazu winkte. Ianto setzte sich an das entfernteste Ende und bekam eine Tasse Tee zugeschoben. 

Dann beendete Harkness seine Erzählung mit der Beschreibung es des Picknicks, das sie abgehalten hatten, während die Elefanten unbeeindruckt ringsum um sie herumwanderten und verbeugte sich übertrieben, als die Frauen lachend Beifall spendeten. Der Captain verließ die Küche mit wehendem Mantel und einem Teller voll noch warmen Gebäcks, um damit die Zeit bis zum Frühstück zu überbrücken.

Rhiannon scheuchte ihr Personal an die Arbeit zurück und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn prüfen zu mustern, bevor sie ihn über Lisa ausfragte.

 

 

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch mit dem Captain angefreundet“, meinte Ianto nach einer Pause; er hatte seiner Schwester alles über Lisas Zustand berichtet, was er hatte berichten können – nicht viel, angesichts der Situation. Jetzt war er für jeden Themenwechsel dankbar.

„Findest du eigentlich nicht auch, dass es seltsam ist, dass ein Mann wie er nicht verheiratet ist?“, entgegnete Rhi zu seiner Überraschung.

„Woher weißt du, dass er es nicht ist? Und… nun, du hast doch eben selbst gehört, er ist ständig unterwegs. Würdest du mit Johnny verheiratet sein wollen, wenn er einen LKW nicht zwischen Cardiff und Newport, sondern zwischen Cardiff und Afrika hin und her fahren würde?“

„Theoretisch gefragt?“, entgegnete Rhi. „Bei einem so gutaussehenden Mann würde ich es mir vielleicht überlegen. Was? Ich bin verheiratet, Ianto, nicht blind, du musst mich nicht so verblüfft ansehen. Und deshalb ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass er keinen Ring trägt und seine Art zu flirten… glaub‘ mir. Er ist nicht verheiratet. Vermutlich ist er der Typ Mann, der eine feste Beziehung scheut wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.“ Sie zog die Nase in einer Geste hoch, die Ianto als Nachdenklichkeit zu interpretieren wusste. „Oder... vielleicht ist er… ich habe da so etwas gehört…“

„Oder was? Was hast du nun wieder gehört?“ Innerlich stöhnte Ianto auf. Natürlich war die Gerüchteküche noch immer am Brodeln. Vermutlich würde Harkness’ Aufenthalt noch in einem Jahr Gesprächsstoff bieten. 

Rhiannon beugte sich näher zu ihm und senkte die Stimme – nicht, dass ihrem Gespräch jemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Alle waren damit beschäftigt, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Iantos Magen grummelte beim Gedanken an Toast und Eier. Und Kaffee, viel Kaffee. 

Leider verhielt sich seine Schwester mit einem Gerücht in der Regel so wie ein Bluthund mit einer frischen Fährte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie von der Verfolgung abzuhalten. „Ich meine, er ist charmant und alles. Aber vielleicht ist er ein wenig zu charmant. So als verberge er etwas. Vielleicht ist er... nicht ganz… normal? Beth hat mir gestern Morgen im Vertrauen erzählt, dass ihr Bruder ihn in einem Pub hat gehen sehen, vor ein paar Tagen.“

„Und?“ Normal? Von was sprach sie? „Wenn es nicht normal ist, in Pubs zu gehen, dann ist ganz Wales von Verrü...“

„Und er hat den Pub wohl auch nicht alleine verlassen“, unterbrach sie ihn.

Oh. Oh! Darum ging es also. Der Captain war wohl mit einer Frau gesehen worden. Vermutlich hatte seine Schwester Harkness höchstpersönlich in die Küche eingeladen, nur um heraus zu bekommen, ob es wahr war und um wen es sich handelte. „Das geht uns jetzt aber wirklich nichts an, Rhi.“

„Beth’ Bruder hat ihn später wieder gesehen, als er nach Hause ging. In der Straße hinter dem Pub.“ Rhiannon flüsterte fast in sein Ohr. 

„So?“, fragte Ianto.

„Mit einem anderen Mann.“

„Rhi...“, begann er – in welche Richtung ging dieses Gespräch eigentlich? Gerade war noch die Rede davon gewesen, dass Harkness eine Art von Frauenheld zu sein schien und jetzt…

„Er sagte, die beiden hätten... na ja... vertraut miteinander gewirkt.“

„Rhiannon!“ Er senkte seine Stimme sofort wieder zu einem Flüstern. „Du kannst so was doch nicht einfach behaupten. Das ist... das ist... illegal!“ *)

„Er flirtet mit jedem. Vor allem mit dir, mein Schatz, auch wenn du das nicht merkst“, beharrte Rhi.

„Du irrst dich. Ich habe nie auch nur… irgendetwas… in der Art bemerkt.“ Ianto hob unwillkürlich die Hand und rieb seine Wange, die sich viel zu warm anfühlte. 

„Beruhige dich“, winkte Rhi ab. „Ich habe dich ja nicht beschuldigt, dass du ihn ermutigst. Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen. Für den Fall, dass er jemanden... nun ja, hierher... mit ins Hotel bringt. Wir haben einen Ruf zu bewahren.“

„Ich bin sicher, Beth’ Bruder hat sich geirrt.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist jede Nacht betrunken. Vielleicht hat er ihn mit jemand anderem verwechselt.“

„Ja, weil in diesen Tagen so viele Typen in einem Militärmantel durch Cardiff laufen.“ Sie stand auf. „Ich muss mich um den Toast kümmern.“ 

Ianto saß da, taub gegenüber dem Chaos um ihn herum und das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen ignorierend. Er dachte daran, wie Harkness ihn auf die Wange und die Schläfe geküsst hatte. Aber das bedeutete überhaupt nichts. Oder? Abgesehen davon, dass sie beide derartig betrunken gewesen waren, dass er sich kaum an mehr erinnerte… 

 

********************************  
*) en.Wikipedia: Male homosexual acts were decriminalized under the Sexual Offences Act 1967, Section 1, although the age of consent for such acts was set at 21, whereas the age of consent for heterosexual acts was 16. However, the legislation applied only in England and Wales. 

 

Türchen 23

Zwischen dem Klopfen an seine Zimmertür und einem viel zu dicht an seinem Ohr gesprochenen „Ianto?“ vergingen sicherlich nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden. Zumindest kam es ihm nicht länger vor. Ianto fuhr schlaftrunken hoch und griff nach dem Lichtschalter der Nachttischlampe. Doch etwas blockierte seinen Weg, seine Hand klatschte gegen etwas zugleich Weiches und Unnachgiebiges.

„Aua.“

Das war nicht aus seinem Mund gekommen. Ianto fand endlich den Lichtschalter - und sah sich Captain Harkness gegenüber, der sich über ihn beugte. Und eine Hand gegen sein rechtes Ohr presste. 

„Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient.“ Harkness grinste. „Aber ich hoffe sehr, wir können das in naher Zukunft wiederholen, vorzugsweise dann ohne dass Sie mich schlagen?“

Er blinzelte einige Male, nicht sicher, ob er träumte oder wach war. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Sir?“ Es war nicht unbedingt die brennendste Frage, die er im Moment beantwortet haben wollte. Das war eher: was-zum-teufel-treiben-sie-mitten-in-der-nacht-in-meinem-zimmer? Gefolgt von: und-halb-in-meinem-bett? Rhis Worte vom Morgen suchten sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aus, um wieder in seinem Bewusstsein aufzutauchen.

Harkness setzte sich ungeniert auf die Bettkante. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie wecken musste, Ianto. Zumindest, dass es nicht unter angenehmeren Umständen geschieht.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Doch dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Ich brauche ein Zimmer.“

„Noch eines?“ Gut, nicht die intelligenteste Frage, aber angesichts der Situation sah er sich nicht im Stande mit mehr aufzukommen. Ianto rückte zurück, bis er aufrecht im Bett saß, das Kopfteil in seinem Rücken und unterdrückte die Regung, seine Bettdecke über die Brust hochzuziehen wie prüde, alte Jungfer. Er trug schließlich einen Pyjama. 

„Ja, noch eines.“ Vielleicht war es nur das matte Licht und die Schatten, die den Raum außerhalb des Lichtkegels füllten, doch für einen Moment sah Harkness müde und... alt… aus. „Ich mache das mit dem Erklären nicht besonders gut, ja?“ Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Ich habe... überraschend Besuch bekommen und brauche ein Zimmer für sie. Möglicherweise nur für ein paar Tage, vielleicht auch für längere Zeit, das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen.“

„Natürlich, Sir.“ Ianto schlüpfte in seine Rolle zurück – als wäre es absolut nichts ungewöhnliches, sich in seinem privaten Schlafzimmer, im Bett, mitten in der Nacht, mit einem Gast zu unterhalten. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass Harkness komplett angekleidet war, inklusive seines Mantels, so als wäre er gerade von draußen gekommen. „Für eine Person?“ Er überlegte, wie er am diplomatischsten aus dem Bett kam – nachdem Harkness keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Bettkante weg zu bewegen und er – da das Möbel auf der anderen Seite an die Wand grenzte – praktisch über den anderen Mann hinweg klettern musste, um es zu verlassen.

„Zwei“, erwiderte Harkness. „Eine Frau und ein Kind.“ 

„Natürlich, Sir“, wiederholte er. „Das ist kein Problem.“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf den Wecker neben der Lampe. Kurz nach drei Uhr morgens. Himmel, besaß der Mann wirklich keinen Anstand? „Wann treffen Ihre Gäste ein? Ich benötige nur fünf Minuten um etwas... Passenderes anzuziehen.“

Selbstverständlich veranlasste diese Bemerkung Harkness dazu, ihn auf geradezu unverschämte Weise von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern und Ianto spürte, wie ihm Blut heiß in die Wangen schoss. 

„Oh, nicht meinetwegen.“ Der Captain grinste, doch irgendwie wirkte er abwesend, gedankenverloren – fast so, als käme die Reaktion automatisch. „Sie sind übrigens schon da. Genauer gesagt, sitzen die beiden in einem Taxi, das vor dem Hotel wartet. Ich habe sie eben vom Bahnhof abgeholt.“ Endlich stand er auf und trat zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich um und sah Ianto an, der die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich in seinen Morgenmantel gewickelt hatte. „Danke. Ich... Vielen Dank, Ianto.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand er so abrupt wie er gekommen war.

Ianto sah ihm fassungslos nach. Dieser Mann... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm fehlten die Worte für Captain Jack Harkness. Noch immer kopfschüttelnd machte er sich daran, sich anzukleiden. Er konnte schließlich Gäste nicht im Pyjama und mit Pantoffeln an den Füßen begrüßen. Egal um welche Uhrzeit. 

Erst als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, fragte er sich, wie Harkness überhaupt in den Raum gekommen war – er vergaß nie, abzusperren.

 

 

„Alice Carter. Meine... Schwester und ihr Sohn Steven“, stellte Harkness die Frau vor, die neben ihm stand, als Ianto die Rezeption betrat. 

Er hatte das leichte Zögern nicht überhört. Schwester, hm. Und der kleine blonde Junge, der sich scheu hinter Harkness Beinen verbarg? Oh, es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren. Die gleichen blauen Augen – auch wenn die des Captains schon längst den staunenden Ausdruck kindlicher Unschuld verloren hatten. 

„Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel, Mrs. Carter.“ Ianto reichte ihr einen Schlüssel, den Harkness nahm, bevor sie auch nur Anstalten machen konnte, danach zu greifen. „Zimmer 4-17. Auf dem gleichen Korridor wie Captain Harkness – ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen so angenehm?“ 

Eines der möglicherweise patentierten Harkness-Lächeln blendete ihn fast. 

„Perfekt, Ianto. Sie haben wie immer genau meine Gedanken erraten. Das war, um was ich Sie bitten wollte.“ Der Amerikaner beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter und hob ihn auf den Arm. „Hoch mit dir, Soldat. Höchste Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst. Hier gibt es nichts, vor dem du dich fürchten musst.“ Steven legte den Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter und musterte Ianto scheu durch den Mob seines blonden Haares. 

„Er ist ein wenig schüchtern“, erklärte Alice. „Und müde von der Reise. Wir waren den größten Teil der Nacht unterwegs und es war unmöglich, im Zug zu schlafen.“ 

„Selbstverständlich.“ Ianto trat hinter der Rezeption hervor und nahm den Koffer, nach dem Alice Carter gerade hatte greifen wollen. „Erlauben Sie mir.“ Der Junge war nicht der einzige, der erschöpft wirkte. 

Der Captain warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und legte seinen freien Arm um die Taille seiner Schwester, als er sie in den Lift führte.

 

 

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal dafür bedanken, dass Sie Alice und mir heute Nacht geholfen haben.“ 

Harkness tauchte plötzlich neben ihm auf, als Ianto die leeren Platten vom Frühstückbuffet abräumte und säuberlich stapelte. Zwei der Mädchen waren an Grippe erkrankt und die Küche daher mit Personal unterbesetzt. Mit Tosh an der Rezeption, hatte Ianto sich bereit erklärt, Rhi zu helfen. Geschirr spülen, Gemüse putzen, Tabletts zusammenstellen - er konnte sogar leidlich kochen, da seine Mutter der Meinung gewesen war, es könnte auch einem Jungen nicht schaden, zu wissen, wie viel Arbeit und Mühe und Liebe in einem Mahl steckten und es ihm früh beigebracht hatte.

„Das war selbstverständlich, Sir. Dies hier ist immerhin ein Hotel – es ist einzig dazu da, um Reisenden Unterkunft zu bieten.“ Ianto räusperte sich, als Harkness um ihn herum nach einem übriggebliebenen Speckstreifen griff. „Bitte nicht.“ Er zog die Platte weg. „Ich meine... das Essen ist kalt, Sir. Wenn Sie das Frühstück verpasst haben, kann die Küche...“

„Nicht notwendig. Ich habe bereits mit Alice und dem Kleinen gefrühstückt.“ Harkness wischte sich die Finger an der Hose ab. 

„Wird ihre Schwester länger in Cardiff bleiben, Sir?“ Er stapelte schmutziges Geschirr auf ein Tablett, und gab sich Mühe, nicht zu neugierig zu erscheinen. Andererseits stellte der Amerikaner ständig Fragen... 

„Nein. Das heißt, ich denke nicht, dass sie lange bleiben will.“ Der Captain zögerte. Gegen den Buffettisch lehnend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie hat ihren Mann verlassen - oder um ganz ehrlich zu sein, er hat sie mit einer anderen Frau betrogen. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Alice war mit Steven den Sommer über in Italien, um seine Großmutter zu besuchen. Und als sie zurückkam, hatte er sich seine Geliebte sogar ins Haus geholt. Eine Nachbarin hat sie darauf angesprochen, noch bevor sie einen Fuß in die Tür gesetzt hatte. Und als sie Joe vor die Wahl stellte, setzte er sie und den Jungen praktisch auf die Straße. Das Gute daran ist, dass sie einen großen Teil ihrer Sachen bei sich hat.“ Harkness schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden. Auf jeden Fall braucht sie jetzt meine Hilfe und ich dachte, es wäre besser, sie zu mir zu holen, anstatt sie allein mit dem Jungen nach London zu schicken. Nur, falls ihr Mann es sich anders überlegen und sie suchen sollte. Ich kann allerdings für nichts garantieren, wenn er tatsächlich hier auftaucht.“

Ianto überlegte einen Moment, als er durch die Informationen sortierte, die der Captain geliefert hatte. Wie immer hatte er das Gefühl, nur die stark editierte Fassung der Wahrheit zu hören zu bekommen. 

Bedauern zeigte sich in Gesichtszügen des älteren Mannes, als er fortfuhr; Iantos anhaltendes Schweigen ignorierend. 

„Es wird nicht lange gut gehen. Sie ist so dickköpfig und unabhängig wie ihre Mutter.“ 

Er warf ihm einen Blick zu und erwartete, dass Harkness seinen Versprecher korrigierte. 

„Und es wird ihr bald gegen den Strich gehen, bei mir unter zu kriechen und mich für sie sorgen zu lassen.“ Harkness lachte leise und das Bedauern verwandelte sich in einen Ausdruck der Nostalgie. „Sie haben keine Vorstellung, wie viel Überredungskunst es benötigte, sie wenigstens dazu zu bringen, Geld von mir anzunehmen. Zumindest habe ich sicher gestellt, dass Joe im Fall einer Scheidung seine Finger nicht in die Trustfonds stecken kann, die ich für sie und Steven angelegt habe.“ 

Ianto nickte – mehr Erwiderung schien der Captain auch nicht zu erwarten.

„Aber zumindest, bis ich andere Vorkehrungen für sie getroffen habe, wird sie hier im Hotel bleiben. Ich bezahle ihr Zimmer und komme für alles auf, was die beiden brauchen. Alice... und ich, wir haben uns entfremdet. Sie findet meine Arbeit zu gefährlich, als dass ich mich in ihrer und in der Nähe ihres Jungens aufhalten sollte. Sie hält mich für gefährlich. Ich habe Steven zuletzt gesehen, als er zwei war. So traurig der Anlass auch ist, vielleicht bietet er uns eine Möglichkeit, uns wieder anzunähern.“ 

 

Türchen 24

„Vielleicht kann ich einen kleinen Beitrag leisten. Nicht zur Verbesserung Ihrer persönlichen Beziehung mit Ihrer Schwester, aber dazu, dass sie hier sicher ist“, entgegnete Ianto nach einem Augenblick. 

„Inwiefern?“ Harkness musterte ihn neugierig.

„Ich kann sie unter einem anderen Namen in das Gästebuch eintragen. Sollte sich so jemand nach ihr erkundigen, egal ob persönlich oder telefonisch, kann niemand unabsichtlich Auskunft geben.“ Ianto sah den anderen Mann an. „Es ist natürlich nur eine kleine Sache, aber sie ist sicherlich nicht die einzige Frau mit einem Kind, die in einem Hotel wohnt. Es sollte es zumindest ein wenig erschweren, wenn jemand mit einer nur allgemeinen Beschreibung nach ihr fragen würde. Außerdem ist die Rezeption nur von mir - oder von Miss Sato in meiner Abwesenheit - besetzt, sollte sich jemand nach ihr erkundigen, in dem Fall kann ich veranlassen, dass nur Sie darüber informiert werden.“

„Mister Jones!“

„Sir?“ Ianto zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Mir gefällt, wie Sie denken.“

„Danke, Sir.“

Harkness grinste. „Und mir gefällt, wenn Sie mich so nennen. Kann ich Sie immer noch nicht dazu überreden, für mich zu arbeiten?“

„Bedauere, mein Platz ist wirklich hier“, erwiderte Ianto ohne eine Spur des Bedauerns. „Sir“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Zu schade. Aber ich bin ja noch eine Weile hier. Vielleicht kann ich Sie dazu bringen, Ihre Meinung zu ändern.“ Harkness nahm das vollgepackte Tablett und steuerte auf die Tür zu. 

„Sir!“, protestierte Ianto. „Sie sind Gast in diesem Hotel.“ Er sah sich unwillkürlich um, als fürchte er, jemand könne sie sehen. „Sie können doch nicht...“

„Unsinn. Sie sparen sich einen Gang in die Küche, wenn ich das zweite Tablett nehme, und ich kann Ihre Gesellschaft noch einen Moment länger genießen.“ Harkness drückte mit dem Ellbogen die Tür auf. „Worauf warten wir?“

Ianto schloss den Mund und holte das zweite Tablett, um mit ihm zum Captain aufzuschließen. „Was ist mit Steven?“, fragte er. „Wie alt ist er? Ich nehme an, er muss bald wieder in die Schule.“

„Er ist jetzt… acht Jahre alt.“ Harkness lächelte Martha zu, die ihnen entgegen kam und hastig ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen suchte, als sie ihm mit einem Tablett voll schmutzigen Tassen sah. „Alice unterrichtet ihn selbst. Sie war vor ihrer Heirat Lehrerin. Es gibt... auf unserer Seite der Familie eine... Erbkrankheit. Man kann es auch einen Fluch nennen.“ Für einen flüchtigen Moment wurde sein Lächeln bitter, bevor der Ausdruck verschwand. „Wir konnten nicht sicher sein, dass Steven nicht betroffen ist, also hat Alice sich entschieden, ihn so viel wie möglich in ihrer Nähe zu behalten.“ 

Vor der Küchentür stoppte Harkness abrupt und lachte. „Sie sind wirklich bemerkenswert, Mister Jones. Mit einer einfachen Frage bringen Sie mich dazu, über Dinge zu sprechen, an die ich seit sehr langer Zeit nicht einmal mehr gedacht habe.“

„Es war nicht meine Absicht zu...“, begann Ianto, und dieses Mal wusste er, dass sich Röte über sein Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Nein, keine Entschuldigungen. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, nachdem ich Ihnen bereits eine Menge privater Fragen gestellt habe.“ Der Captain zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht viel Gelegenheit, über die beiden zu sprechen. Bei meiner Arbeit ist es besser, Familie und Privates strikt voneinander getrennt zu halten.“ 

Ianto öffnete die Tür mit dem Ellbogen – lange Erfahrung machte das einfach – und hielt sie auf, so dass der andere Mann an ihm vorbei in den Raum treten konnte. „Vielleicht kann Steven sich ein wenig mit meinem Neffen David anfreunden, so lange er hier wohnt. David ist zehn und sehr lebhaft – er kommt eindeutig nach meiner Schwester“, schlug er vor. 

„Und welche verborgenen Tiefen haben Sie?“

„Ich, Sir?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin als pedantischer Langweiler bekannt, ganz ohne verborgene Tiefen.“

Harkness sah ihn an. „Das halte ich für eine grobe Fehleinschätzung Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ 

Rhiannon eilte auf sie zu, die Hände an einem Tuch abtrocknend und Ianto stellte sein Tablett auf der Spülbank ab. „Wegen Steven und David?“

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde mit Alice darüber sprechen.“ Der Captain warf Rhiannon ein Lächeln entgegen. „Und mit Ihrer Schwester, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.“

Ianto duckte sich hinter ihm aus dem Raum. „Viel Glück.“

 

 

Wieder fand sich Ianto plötzlich in der Gesellschaft des anderen Mannes. Er stellte fest, dass es ihn von Mal zu Mal weniger störte. Vermutlich bedeutete es, dass man sich einfach an alles gewöhnen konnte. Auch an neugierige Amerikaner mit einem absoluten Mangel an Gespür für Privatsphäre. 

Harkness lehnte neben ihm gegen das Geländer, den Rücken der Bay zugewandt. „Leben Sie gerne hier?“

„In Cardiff?“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment. Diese Frage hatte er sich bisher nie gestellt. „Ja, ich denke schon. Während meiner Ausbildung habe ich neun Monate in London gewohnt und das war anders und aufregend, aber ich habe mich dort nie Zuhause gefühlt.“

„Wie fühlt sich das an? Ich meine, irgendwo zu Hause zu sein?“

Ianto sah ihn an. „Sir?“

Im gleichen Augenblick winkte Harkness ab. „Vergessen Sie die Frage.“

„Sie waren schon einmal in Wales?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile.

„Sogar hier in Cardiff. Aber das ist länger her, als Sie sich vorstellen können.“ Harkness verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso?“ 

„Es war nur… Sie haben eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, bei Ihrer Ankunft.“

„Und daran erinnern Sie sich noch?“ Der Captain lachte.

„Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis“, entgegnete Ianto sachlich. 

„Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel, Mister Jones.“ Harkness wandte sich ab und stützte die Ellbogen auf das Geländer, um ebenfalls in die Bay hinaus zu sehen. 

Zu seiner Überraschung störte es Ianto kaum, dass sie so dicht nebeneinander standen, dass seine Schulter leicht gegen die des anderen Mannes presste. 

 

 

Es kam seltener vor, als man annehmen mochte, das Ianto nachts von einem Anruf aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Und noch weniger oft waren es gute Nachrichten, die um diese Uhrzeit eintrafen.

Ianto angelte schlaftrunken nach dem Hörer und lauschte auf das Klicken, das verriet, dass der Anruf automatisch von dem Apparat an der Rezeption zu diesem Anschluss umgestellt worden war. Einen Augenblick später erklang Gwen Coopers aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende der Verbindung.

Und Ianto war schlagartig hellwach.

Er beruhigte Miss Cooper, so gut er es vermochte - und nachdem er ihr mehrere Male versichert hatte, dass er ihre Worte ernst nahm und sie nicht als einen schlechten Traum abtat. Als Ianto den Hörer auflegte, war er halb und halb entschlossen, einfach wieder ins Bett zu gehen und die kostbare Zeit, die ihm bis zum Klingeln des Weckers bleiben würde, mit Schlafen zu verbringen.

Nur...

Nun, da war die Sachen mit diesen Geschöpfen, die laut Captain Harkness für Miss Coles Tod verantwortlich waren. Mangels anderer Erklärungen hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, ihm zu glauben, ja... und genau das war der Grund dafür, dass er stattdessen aufstand, sich gegen die nächtliche Kühle fest in seinen Morgenmantel wickelte und ans Fenster trat. So sehr er auch angestrengt ins Dunkel starrte, da war nichts. Zumindest nichts, dass er sehen konnte.

Was, wenn sie zurück waren?

Der Captain schien überzeugt, dass sie nicht so lange gewartet hätten; dass die Rosen wirklich nur als Mahnung gedacht gewesen waren. 

Und wenn er sich irrte?

Was, wenn sie genau jetzt zurückgekommen waren und Miss Cooper zufällig eines von diesen Wesen gesehen hatte, als sie ihr Fenster öffnete, um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen? Was, wenn sie in diesem Moment durch den Garten – oder womöglich durch das Hotel – schwirrten? 

Konnte er das Risiko eingehen, dass Miss Cooper einfach nur geträumt hatte?

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sein Blick fiel auf das zusammengeschrumpfte Häufchen getrockneter Rosenblütenblätter, die er beim Abräumen seines Bettes zurückbehalten hatte. So, wie sie da auf der ledernen Schreibunterlage im Mondschein lagen, wirkten sie völlig harmlos – sogar romantisch. 

Ianto konnte nicht anders, als jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah, daran zu denken, wie Harkness eines davon aus Miss Coles Mund gezogen hatte. Ein Schauer, der nichts mit der Temperatur zu tun hatte, lief durch ihn.

Der Zeiger der Wanduhr kroch quälend langsam übers Zifferblatt, während er versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Am Ende resignierte er und beschloss, das einzige zu tun, das ihm im Moment als logische Reaktion erschien – er würde Harkness um Rat fragen. 

 

Türchen 25

Zum ersten Mal sah sich Ianto einem weniger als perfekt erscheinenden Captain gegenüber. Selbst klatschnass in einem Sturm oder nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, hatte der Amerikaner eine unnatürliche Perfektion ausgestrahlt. 

Als er ihm jetzt die Tür öffnete... barfuss, nur mit einer grauen Hose bekleidet an der die Hosenträger lose an den Seiten herunterbaumelten, mit in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haaren und dem Abdruck der Knopfleiste des Kissenbezugs noch auf der Wange... hatte Ianto das erste Mal den Eindruck einem völlig gewöhnlichem Menschen gegenüber zu stehen.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen.“ Es war selbst ihm zu früh für Förmlichkeiten. Oder Entschuldigungen. Und da war immer noch die Nacht, in der Harkness einfach in seinem Zimmer auftaucht war, um Unterkunft für seine Schwester zu fordern. So gesehen war Ianto ein Muster an Höflichkeit.

Harkness trat einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete ihm, ein zu treten. Er gähnte und strich sich durch die Haare. „Ich habe offensichtlich keinen Besuch erwartet. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht...“

„Sie müssen mit mir kommen“, unterbrach ihn Ianto.

„Jetzt sofort?“ Der Captain zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich abgeneigt wäre, aber es ist erst halb fünf.“

„Sie können die Uhr lesen – gratuliere, Sir.“

Der Amerikaner schnitt eine Grimasse. „Kein Sarkasmus im Morgengrauen bitte, Mister Jones. Nicht vor... oh, mindestens neun Uhr und nach meiner ersten Tasse Kaffee.“

„Irgendjemand... irgendetwas... treibt sich im Garten herum.“ Ianto rieb sich übers Gesicht. Es laut zu sagen war etwas anderes, als in Gedanken. Er holte tief Luft. „Miss Cooper hat mich angerufen. Sie war sehr aufgebracht und zuerst dachte ich, sie hätte einfach nur schlecht geträumt, aber dann begann ich an... an diese Dinger zu denken, die Miss Cole getötet haben. Und ich...“

„Sie dachten: Was wenn sie zurückgekommen sind?“ Harkness wirkte nun völlig wach. „Das glaube ich nicht. Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, sie sind nicht besonders geduldig, sie hätten nicht so lange gewartet.“

Ianto lehnte sich neben der Tür gegen die Wand. „Ich hätte nicht so panisch reagieren sollen. Es tut mir leid. Belassen wir es dabei, dass wir nun quitt sind.“ Er wandte sich ab, um zu Gehen.

„Nein.“ 

Der Captain packte ihn an der Schulter, hielt ihn zurück. Er lockerte sofort seinen Griff, als Ianto ihn ansah.

„Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass Sie sich irren. Oder dass nicht trotzdem etwas da draußen unterwegs sein kann. Geben Sie mir zwei Minuten, damit ich mich anziehen kann und wir sehen gemeinsam nach.“ 

Harkness zog langsam seine Hand zurück, dabei zeichneten seine Fingerspitzen eine Line an Iantos Arm entlang. Die Berührung wirkte seltsam entspannend auf ihn. So als würde der andere Mann damit einen Teil der Verantwortung von Iantos Schultern nehmen.

„Gut.“ Ianto lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand und beobachtete wie Harkness – scheinbar lang darin geübt, sich hastig und im Halbdunkel anzuziehen – den Rest seiner Kleidung lokalisierte. Als letztes vervollständigten seine Waffe und der Militärmantel Harkness’ Erscheinung. 

Der Amerikaner öffnete die Tür und sah ihn auffordernd an: „Dann zeigen Sie mir mal, wo’s langgeht.“

 

 

Zehn Minuten später fragte sich Ianto, ob er den gesunden Menschenverstand, dessen er sich immer gerühmt hatte, möglicherweise in seinem Zimmer vergessen hatte. Direkt neben der dicken Jacke, die auf einem Kleiderbügel an seinem Schrank hing, anstatt ihn in der Morgenkühle warm zu halten. Der Sommer schien dieses Jahr nahtlos in den Herbst übergegangen zu sein, ohne eine angenehme Übergangszeit, in der man sich schrittweise an das veränderte Wetter gewöhnen konnte.

Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und starrte neidvoll auf Harkness in seinem langen Mantel, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so übertrieben und dramatisch, als vielmehr praktisch und wärmend aussah. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Der Amerikaner wandte sich zu ihm um, hob den Blick von dem Lederband an seinem Handgelenk. 

Die Klappe war offen und selbst auf Distanz und im Halbdunkel des Gartens konnte Ianto Lichter daran blinken sehen. Was zum Teufel trug der Amerikaner da mit sich herum?

Ianto nickte und schob die Hände tiefer in die Taschen seiner Hose. „Schöner Mantel“, meinte er trocken. „Nicht mehr so richtig modern allerdings.“

„Oh, aber dafür könnte er die interessantesten Geschichten erzählen, wenn...“ Weiter kam Harkness nicht, denn plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in den Sträuchern links von ihnen.

Eine dunkle, gedrungene Gestalt krachte mit einem Knurren in den Amerikaner und sie taumelten beide zu Boden.

Für ein paar lange Sekunden stand Ianto wie erstarrt da, dann sah er sich um und fand einen nicht allzu kleinen Ast, der wohl dem Sturm zum Opfer gefallen war. Ohne lange darüber nach zu denken, hob er ihn vom Boden auf, rannte dorthin wo Harkness unter dem Angreifer fast zu verschwinden schien und drosch auf ihn ein.

Der Erfolg ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Plötzlich richtete sich der Eindringling auf und Ianto starrte fassungslos auf monströs-verzerrte Gesichtszüge und geifernde Reißzähne. Das... Ding... Monster... holte aus und Ianto spürte einen Luftzug und dann einen scharfen Schmerz an seiner Wange. 

Bevor er reagieren konnte - oder auch nur zurück weichen - kam der Captain auf die Beine und zerrte das Ding von ihm weg. 

Das Wesen schüttelte ihn ab und Harkness krachte gegen einen Baum, der einige Schritte hinter ihm stand. Dann schien es einen Moment zu überlegen und verschwand wieder in den Schatten zwischen den gleichen Sträuchern, in denen es aufgetaucht war.

Ianto starrte Harkness an, der in sich zusammengesunken am Fuß des Baumes lag. Dieses Ding konnte jederzeit zurückkommen. Zum Haus war es zu weit, vor allem im Halbdunkeln und mit Harkness, von dem er nicht wusste, wie schwer er verletzt war. 

Ratlos drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse – und erblickte ein Stück entfernt den Geräteschuppen, in dem Moses gerne auf Mäusejagd gegangen war. Er wurde nicht mehr benutzt, war aber ziemlich intakt und aus stabilem Holz mit einem gemauerten Fundament erbaut. Was Ianto vor allem vor Augen stand, war der große Riegel, mit dem man die Tür verschließen konnte. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wozu sich einer an der Innenseite befand, so dass man die kleine Hütte von innen verriegeln konnte - doch jetzt war er der Person, die auf diese geniale Idee gekommen, zutiefst dankbar. 

Vielleicht kein idealer Ort, aber eine kurzfristige Zuflucht. Entschluss gefasst, eilte er zu Harkness, der sich eben mit einem Stöhnen aufsetzte und packte ihn an den Schultern, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. „Oh mein Gott“, flüsterte er entsetzt, als er die klaffende Wunde am Halsansatz des Captains sah. Seine Hemdbrust war zerfetzt und blutbedeckt.

Der Amerikaner machte Anstalten, seinen Griff abzuwehren. „Nichts passiert. Nur ein… Kratzer. Ich hatte schlimmere Verletzungen beim Rasieren.“ Der brüchige Ton seiner Stimme besagte etwas anderes.

„Wir müssen hier weg.“ Ianto hakte den Arm des Captains um seinen Nacken, legte seinen eigenen Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes und hielt ihn so aufrecht, als Harkness gefährlich schwankte. Mit der anderen Hand deutete er in Richtung Geräteschuppen. „Dorthin. Schaffen Sie das?“

Statt einer Antwort richtete sich Harkness auf und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. 

Es erinnerte zugegeben mehr an ein betrunkenes Stolpern, doch sie schafften es in den Geräteschuppen und Ianto öffnete mit zitternden Händen die Tür, die glücklicherweise nicht abgeschlossen war. Er manövrierte Harkness hinein und schob ächzend den Riegel hinter ihnen zu. 

Es war dunkel hier drinnen – viel dunkler als draußen, weil die Fensterläden der beiden kleinen Fenster links und rechts vor Jahren zugenagelt worden waren. Ianto konnte über ihnen gerade so die Spalten in den Brettern ausmachen, aus denen die Decke bestand und fluchte, als sein Knie gegen etwas Metallisches schlug und der scharfe Schmerz, der durch sein Bein schoss, ihn für einen Moment sogar das Brennen an seiner Wange vergessen ließ.

Neben ihm im Dunkeln lachte Harkness, leise und atemlos. „Ianto?“

„Sir?“

„Ist es unter diesen Umständen unangemessen, wenn ich Ihnen vorschlage, mich Jack zu nennen? Und zu duzen?“

„Ich denke, es ist unabhängig von den Umständen unangemessen“, flüsterte Ianto zurück.

„Oh. Nur du... so eine Antwort kann nur von dir kommen.“

„Sir?“

Schweigen. 

„Captain Harkness?“

Ianto musste einen Anflug Panik niederkämpfen. Was wenn der Amerikaner schwerer verletzt war, als er tat? Was, wenn er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte... womöglich starb? „J-Jack?“, flüsterte er unsicher.

„Okay für den Anfang. War doch gar nicht so schwer“, kam es amüsiert aus dem Dunkel.

„Bastard“, zischte Ianto, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte.

„Das habe ich schon ein paar Mal zu hören bekommen“, erwiderte Harkness amüsiert. 

 

Türchen 26

Ianto tastete sich an der Wand entlang, bis er gegen den anderen Mann stieß und ließ sich langsam neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. Seine Schulter presste gegen Harkness’ und er spürte, wie der ältere Mann sich gegen ihn lehnte. 

„Was war das?“

„Etwas, dass eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte.“ Harkness seufzte. 

„Das heißt, Sie wissen, was es ist?“, fragte Ianto scharf. Er näherte sich allmählich dem Ende seiner Geduld.

Plötzlich schlug etwas gegen die Tür und sie konnten ein Schnüffeln wie von einem großen Hund hören, dann ein Knurren.

„Verdammt. Es muss völlig ausgehungert sein. Bestimmt gibt es in ganz Cardiff keine Katzen und keine nicht umgekippte Unrattonne mehr“, wisperte Harkness direkt in Iantos Ohr. „Wer weiß, wie lange sie schon hier sind. Vermutlich hat sie niemand vorher gesehen, weil sie sich erst akklimatisieren mussten. Oder es gab nur ein paar wenige und jetzt sind es so viele, dass sie sich gegenseitig den Platz und das Futter wegnehmen und deshalb an die Oberfläche kommen.“

„An die Oberfläche von woher?“, fragte Ianto genauso leise zurück – und zuckte zusammen, als das Grollen direkt hinter ihm zu erklingen schien – wenn auch hinter einer hoffentlich soliden Wand. „Von was reden wir? Sind das irgendwelche wilden Tiere, die eingeschleppt wurden? Oder die aus einem Zirkus entlaufen sind?“ Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Doktor Smith ihm einmal erzählt hatte, wie im Zeitalter der Entdecker oft durch das Einschleppen fremder Tierarten ganze Landstriche entvölkert und komplette Tierpopulationen ausgerottet worden waren. Konnte so etwas hier und jetzt auch noch passieren?

„Nein.“ Harkness’ Hand geisterte an seinem Arm entlang und legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter. „Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit und Gelegenheit für Förmlichkeiten. Ich kann alles erklären, aber zuerst muss ich es uns vom Hals schaffen. Ein Weevil, der menschliches Blut gekostet hat, ist genauso unberechenbar wie ein Hund oder Wolf, der das gleiche tut. Sie verlieren ihre natürliche Scheu vor Menschen und betrachten sie schließlich nur noch als große, dumme und langsame Beute.“ 

Der Captain holte tief Luft und Ianto spürte ihn sein Gewicht auf die andere Körperhälfte – diejenige, die nicht mit dem Baum in Kontakt gekommen war – verlagern. Diese eher subtile Bewegung sagte ihm, dass der ältere Mann alles andere als ‚in Ordnung‘ war. „Was können wir tun?“

„Wir? Nichts. Ich werde etwas tun. Allein.“ Seine Finger bohrten sich fast schmerzhaft in Iantos Schulter, wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Ianto, das ist wichtig. Keine Heldentaten, okay? Ich gehe jetzt da raus, alleine. Und du bleibst hier drin, egal was passiert, bis ich sage, dass es sicher ist, heraus zu kommen. Verstanden?“ 

Da war nichts mehr in seinem Tonfall, dass scherzend (...oder – hier im Dunkeln konnte er es sich eingestehen, dass Rhi recht gehabt hatte – flirtend) klang. Nur eine stählerne Entschlossenheit und mehr Autorität, als Ianto sich je erträumen konnte, zu besitzen. In diesem Moment glaubte er unumwunden, dass der Captain seinen militärischen Rang nicht einfach erfunden hatte. „Verstanden, Sir.“ 

„Gut. Guter Junge.“ 

Etwas begehrte in Ianto auf, als Junge bezeichnet zu werden, doch diese innere Stimme verstummte geschockt, als Harkness ihn auf die Schläfe küsste und sich dann hochstemmte, seine Schulter als Stütze verwendend. 

Etwas klickte im Dunkeln über ihm. „Eine Kugel wird nicht ausreichen, um ihn zu stoppen. Aber eine komplette Kammer voll Patronen sollte genug sein. Wir sind hoffentlich weit genug vom Hotel entfernt und es ist früh genug, dass nicht sofort jemand angelaufen kommt, weil er Schüsse gehört hat. Aber wenn doch, werde ich die Erklärungen übernehmen. Es ist überhaupt besser, wenn niemand erfährt, dass du bei mir warst und was du gesehen hast.“

„Ja, Sir“, flüsterte er, einen Knoten in der Kehle.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich alles erkläre, Ianto, zumindest alles was ich erklären kann. Sobald das hier vorbei ist.“ 

„Ich verstehe, Sir.“

„Ianto?“

Er schwieg, verunsichert was der andere Mann von ihm hören wollte. Dann erinnerte er sich. „Ich verstehe, Jack“, sagte er, der Name fremd und schwer auf seiner Zunge.

„Ich sehe doch noch Hoffnung für uns.“ 

Er hörte den Amerikaner leise lachen und dann das Quietschen und Schaben, das der lange nicht geölte Riegel verursachte, als er zurückgeschoben wurde. 

„Schieb’ den Riegel sofort wieder zu, wenn ich draußen bin.“ 

Einen Moment tauchte Jacks Silhouette in der nun geöffneten Tür auf, doch noch bevor sich Iantos Augen an das hellere Licht des anbrechenden Morgens draußen gewöhnt hatten, hatte er den Schuppen verlassen und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. 

Ianto rappelte sich auf, ging mit tauben Beinen zur Tür und fummelte einen Augenblick mit unkooperativen Fingern an dem Riegel herum, bevor der endlich wieder zu glitt; lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das raue Holz und schloss die Augen. Sein Atem war laut in der Stille des Schuppens und er glaubte, das Hämmern seines Herzens von den Wänden widerhallen hören zu können.

Der erste Schuss fiel und die restlichen folgten so rasch, dass er kaum Gelegenheit hatte, zu zucken.

Danach war es wieder still – und in der Stille hörte Ianto eine Reihe beunruhigender Geräusche: Knacken und Knistern, ein Rumpeln... Was, wenn Jack sich geirrt hatte? Was, wenn dieses Ding ihn getötet hatte? Aber die Schüsse... 

„Ianto?“ Sein Name wurde von einem Klopfen gegen die Tür begleitet. „Ianto? Es ist vorbei.“

Er drehte sich um und hatte wieder einen Moment lang mit dem widerspenstigen Riegel zu kämpfen, der ein paar Mal durch seine schweißnassen Finger glitt, bevor er ihn öffnen konnte, und die Tür aufging. Ianto stolperte vorwärts, ins Freie und direkt in die Arme des anderen Mannes, der ihn festhielt. 

„Okay, okay“, flüsterte Harkness und legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf, um sein Gesicht nach unten unter sein Kinn zu drücken, so dass es gegen seine Brust gepresst wurde, als wäre er ein Kind, dem ein schlimmer Anblick erspart werden sollte. „Es ist okay. Alles vorbei.“ Seine freie Hand glitt ohne festes Muster über Iantos Schultern und Rücken und als Ianto aufsah, waren sie sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen fast streiften. 

Ianto wich abrupt und verlegen zurück, brach aus Jacks loser Umarmung aus. „I-Ich...“, er stoppte, wusste nicht mehr, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Er trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und blieb wie angewurzelt vor dem... Ding... stehen.

Die grotesken Gesichtszüge waren auch leblos nicht angenehmer anzusehen und das Blut, das um den Kopf des Wesens ins Gras sickerte, war genug das er den Blick abwenden musste. Ianto spürte mehr als das er sah, wie Harkness hinter ihn trat. Er schüttelte die Hand ab, die sich auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ianto – würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich älter bin, als ich aussehe?“

„Fischen Sie wieder nach Komplimenten, Sir?“, entgegnete er tonlos.

„Ich meine das ernst, das gehört zu meiner Erklärung. Und können wir bitte die Förmlichkeiten und das ‚Sir’ endlich vergessen?“ Harkness wartete auf eine Antwort, doch Ianto blieb sie ihm schuldig. „Du hast gesehen, wie ich angegriffen und verletzt wurde, aber jetzt ist keine Wunde mehr da. Wie erklärst du dir das?“

„Ich nehme an, es war... ich habe mich getäuscht.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist immer noch ziemlich dunkel. Ich war aufgeregt. Und…“ Er wagte einen Blick über die Schulter. Harkness sagte die Wahrheit. Sein Hemd war nach wie vor in Fetzen und mit Blut bedeckt, doch die klaffende Wunde an seinem Halsansatz war verschwunden. „…und das ganze Blut stammt wohl von diesem... Ding, das uns angegriffen hat.“, schloss er unsicher.

„Diese Dinger nennt man Weevil - und sie sind... sagen wir, nicht gerade einheimisch in diesen Breiten.“ Jack lehnte gegen die Außenwand des Schuppens, und zog den Mantel enger um sich als wäre ihm kalt.

„Hier in Wales?“ Ianto musterte ihn erneut aus den Augenwinkeln. Trotz der Sonnenbräune war Harkness sichtlich blass und er hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihm schwer fiel, richtig zu atmen.

„Hier auf der Erde.“ Sein Grinsen war humorlos.

Ianto blinzelte, sagte aber nichts und Harkness schien das als positives Signal aufzunehmen, weiter zu sprechen. 

„Es war echt, ich meine, das Blut und die Wunde an meinem Hals. Ich... heile nur sehr schnell.“

„Sehr schnell?“ Da war ein scharfer Unterton in Iantos Worten, der ihn selbst überraschte. „Eine solche Wunde und geheilt in was… zehn Minuten? Das ist nicht...“

„...nicht normal, ich weiß. Ich bin nicht... normal“, erwiderte Jack mit einer Grimasse. Er lachte müde. „Ich bin sogar unmöglich.“

„Das ist doch kompletter Unsinn.“

„Ist es das?“ Jack zog seinen Mantel auseinander und zwang seinen Blick förmlich auf die Risse in seinem blutgetränktem Hemd, durch die seine Haut hervor sah. Ohne weitere Umstände riss er die Stoffreste weg und Ianto konnte selbst im matten Licht des Morgens die roten Linien auf seiner Brust sehen – die wortwörtlich vor seinen Augen verschwanden. „Ich bin... etwas ist mit mir passiert“, sagte Harkness so leise, dass Ianto Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. „An einem anderen Ort, vor langer Zeit, ich kenne selbst nicht alle Details. Ich habe noch niemand getroffen, der es mir erklären kann. Seither altere ich nicht mehr und ich heile sehr schnell und bin praktisch...“ Er brach abrupt ab und starrte auf die Stofffetzen in seiner Hand.

„Praktisch was?“, wiederholte Ianto tonlos. 

 

Türchen 27

„Nichts.“ Harkness grinste humorlos. „Reicht das nicht?“

Ianto war sicher, dass ihm der Amerikaner wieder etwas verschwieg. Was? Was konnte ein noch größeres Geheimnis sein, als das was er ihm bereits gesagt hatte? 

„Dieser Planet ist einfach zu klein.“ „Die Menschen in diesem Jahrhundert haben keine Ahnung, was ihnen entgeht.“ „...einheimisch... nicht hier auf der Erde...“ 

Er hatte Bemerkungen wie diesen bisher keine große Beachtung geschenkt. Sie als Teil des überschwänglichen Wesens abgetan, das der Captain an den Tag legte. Er konnte nicht meinen... nein, das war unmöglich. Das war etwas aus Andys Büchern. Er wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. 

Harkness beobachtete seinen Rückzug mit einem unübersehbaren Ausdruck von Resignation; er schien keine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet zu haben. 

Das machte das Ganze umso schlimmer. Er hatte gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die Wunden auf seiner Brust heilten. Wenn er Jack – Captain Harkness – als Irren abtat, was war er dann selbst? 

Allerdings gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er bewusstlos war; ihn dieses Ding mit den monströsen Gesichtszügen und Klauen doch erwischt hatte und er gerade halluzinierte, während er verblutete. Er berührte seine Wange, spürte die rauen Kanten der Kratzer und klebriges Blut an seinem Kinn und Hals. Das war wirklich passiert.

Er war so in seine eigenen Gedanken und die damit wachsende Panik verstrickt, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis er bemerkte, dass Harkness auf die Knie gesunken war, beide Arme um seine Körpermitte geschlungen. Ianto war neben ihm, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte und griff nach seinen Schultern, um ihn zu stützen. „Was ist los, Jack?“

„Es ist schon okay. Es ist nichts. Nur ein paar innere Verletzungen, die gerade heilen. Der ganze Prozess ist ... nur nicht gerade schmerzlos. Ich brauche nur einen Moment, um mich zu erholen. Der Blutverlust macht mich immer so müde. Dann... wir müssen den Kadaver wegschaffen, damit ihn niemand sonst sieht.“

„Mickey kann mir dabei helfen. Er wird seinen Mund über das halten, was er sieht. Ich vertraue ihm.“

„Nein. Niemand außer uns darf davon wissen.“

Ianto stand auf und half ihm auf die Beine. „Ich bringe Sie zuerst in Ihr Zimmer, damit Sie sich ausruhen können. Und dann schaffe ich dieses... dieses Ding hier weg. Um diese Zeit kommt noch niemand hierher, es sollte für eine Weile in Ordnung sein.“

 

 

Er war sich nicht sicher wie, doch sie schafften es zurück ins Hotel und ungesehen in Harkness‘ Zimmer. Kaum hatte er den anderen Mann relativ unzeremoniell auf dem Bett deponiert, eilte er wortlos aus dem Raum. 

Was sollte er jetzt machen? 

Also tat Ianto, was er immer tat, wenn die Ereignisse um ihn herum zu viel wurden. Er packte seine Verwirrung und die Fragen weg, in eine ferne Ecke seines Bewusstseins, und konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten Schritt; in Gedanken eine Liste erstellend. 

Zuerst musste er sich vergewissern, dass die Schüsse keine Aufmerksamkeit hervorgerufen hatten. Sie befanden sich in der Stadt, nicht auf dem Land, wo so etwas vielleicht eher zu erklären war. Aber es war noch früh und sie befanden sich etwas abseits von den nächsten Wohnhäusern - und es bestand die Hoffnung, dass die meisten Gäste es im Halbschlaf als etwas… als etwas Banales abtaten, die Fehlzündung eines Transporters, eines vorbeifahrenden LKWs vielleicht, oder etwas in der Art. 

Dann musste er einen Weg finden, dieses… dieses Ding… (er scheute davor zurück, es bei dem Namen zu nennen, den Harkness ihm gegeben hatte) weg zu schaffen. Und wo sollte er mit dem Kadaver überhaupt hin? Es musste ein Ort sein, an dem niemand aus Versehen über das Ding stolpern konnte. Und wo es sich… eine Weile hielt…

Gott, wie war er nur in diese Sache geraten.

Ianto sackte gegen den Empfangstresen an der Rezeption und presste die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. In seinen Schläfen pochte es dumpf. Er ließ die Arme sinken – aber das Pochen hörte nicht auf. 

Es war nicht in seinem Kopf. Es war an der Tür!

Er richtete sich auf und musste mehr als nur einen Anflug von Panik niederkämpfen. Seine Hände flogen über seine Kleidung, rückten sie zurecht, wischten Schmutz und Staub aus dem Schuppen ab. Gott, seine Hände. Da war getrocknetes Blut an seinen Fingern! Hatte er es etwa auch im Gesicht? Die Kratzer auf seiner Wange!

Da war keine Zeit in sein Büro zu gehen und sich zu waschen. Also zog Ianto zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Hand in den Ärmel und fuhr sich damit übers Gesicht; wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich mit Eiscreme beschmiert hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür rieb er seine Hände, vor allem die Handflächen, gegen die Hose, bis seine Haut brannte. Dann knöpfte er sein Jackett bis oben hin zu, um die Blutflecke auf seinem Hemd zu verdecken. Auf dem dunklen Stoff konnte man zum Glück nichts erkennen, falls sich dort ebenfalls welche befanden. Er hoffte, es würde ausreichen.

Ianto holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Er konnte sich gerade noch selbst davon zurück halten, sie umgehen wieder zuzuknallen. Direkt vor Andy Davidsons Nase. 

„A-Andy.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Handflächen in die Achselhöhlen. „Guten Morgen. Ist es schon Morgen? Was führt dich hierher?“

„Hi, Ianto.“ Davidson musterte ihn neugierig und Ianto unterdrückte den Drang, von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten. „Mann, wie machst du das nur? Schläfst du etwa in den Dingern auch? Oder ist das nur ein Pyjama, der aussieht wie ein Anzug?“ Er lachte. 

Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Übung, Andy, viel Übung.“ Er räusperte sich. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Rhi hat eine besonders lange Einkaufsliste für mich, deshalb muss ich jetzt eigentlich los.“

„Gee, nein, ich möchte nicht schuld daran haben, wenn du mit deiner Schwester Ärger bekommst.“ Andy schob seine Mütze aus der Stirn. „Ich bin nur hier, um zu fragen, ob du etwas Ungewöhnliches gehört hast? Jemand hat auf der Wache angerufen, weil er dachte, er hat hier in der Gegend Schüsse gehört.“

„Ich… nein, nein tut mir leid, Andy. Ich habe nichts gehört.“ Er dachte gerade noch rechtzeitig an seine beschmutzten Hände, als diese schon beinahe auf dem Weg waren, um eine nicht-vorhandene Krawatte zurecht zu rücken. 

„Klar. Kein Problem, vermutlich war es nichts. Ich meine, Schüsse, ja? Hier in Cardiff? Hier passiert doch nie was, wie in den Filmen.“ Andy wirkte sehr enttäuscht, als er die Schultern hob. „Lässt du es mich wissen, wenn du was von den Gästen hörst? Nur, weil ich einen Bericht darüber schreiben muss.“ 

„Natürlich. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass du das vermutlich vor mir erfährst, wenn du das nächste Mal in der Küche auftauchst.“ Ianto zwang ein weiteres, mattes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und hoffte, dass PC Davidson es der frühen Morgenstunde zu schrieb. 

„Stimmt. Deine Schwester muss die best-informierteste Person in ganz Wales sein.“ Andy tippte an seine Mütze. „Übrigens, du hast da was an der Wange. Bis bald, Ianto.“

„Bis bald, Andy. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag.“ Ianto schloss die Tür hinter dem Rücken des Constable und lehnte sich mit weichen Knien dagegen. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und für einen langen Moment hatte er mit Übelkeit zu kämpfen. 

 

Türchen 28

Keine Zeit für so etwas. Keine Zeit, die Nerven zu verlieren. Seltsamerweise war es Lisas Stimme, die er in seinen Gedanken hörte. 

Ianto stieß sich von der Tür ab und gab den Drang nach, seinen Anzug glatt zu streichen und starrte dann auf seine Hände. Sie bebten und er ballte die Finger zu Fäusten. 

Das Ding im Garten. Daran musste er jetzt zu allererst denken. Wie schaffte er es da weg? Zu schwer zum Tragen, ziehen würde zu lange dauern… sein Blick fiel auf den Gepäckwagen, der in einer Nische neben der Rezeption stand. Doch die kleinen, drehbaren Räder waren völlig ungeeignet, um durch Gras zu rollen. Rollen… Rollen war ein gutes Stichwort. Da war eine Sackkarre in einem kleinen Nebenraum zur Vorratskammer, sie benutzten sie nur selten – aber zusammen mit einem Seil sollte er den… das… Weevil-Ding aus dem Garten schaffen können. Aber wohin? Oder sollte er es einfach dort lassen? Nur in den Geräteschuppen schleifen und hoffen, dass niemand – und das schloss Mica und David mit ein – sich zufällig dorthin verirrte?

Nein. Zu riskant. 

Der Keller? Es war nicht viel da unten. Aber es war kühl. Sie lagerten Holz und Kohle für den dekorativen Kamin im Foyer dort im vorderen Teil. Dahinter gab es Räume, die vermutlich seit den Zeiten seines Großvaters nicht mehr betreten worden waren. Er wusste, dass er die Schlüssel dafür in seinem Schreibtisch hatte. 

Ianto atmete tief ein und machte sich an die Arbeit.

 

 

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, den Weevil zuerst in die Sackkarre zu hieven und ihn dann daran fest zu binden. Da war nicht nur das Blut, das die ledrige Haut des Geschöpfs rutschig und schwer zu greifen machte. Der Geruch, der von ihm ausging… Ianto sah sich gezwungen, die Luft anzuhalten, so lange er sich über es beugte. 

Glücklicherweise gab es eine Rampe, die in den Keller führte, denn er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass er die Sackkarre Treppenstufen hinab gebracht hätte. Auch so kippte sie einmal um und Ianto hatte Mühe, sie mit dem festgebundenen Kadaver wieder aufzurichten, um seinen Weg fort zu setzen. 

Er schaffte das Ding so tief in den Keller wie er konnte, und legte ihn zwischen Stapeln an leeren Holzkisten ab, die mit einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht bedeckt waren. Hier war offenbar sehr lange niemand gewesen. Zur Sicherheit kam er mit einer Stück Segeltuch zurück, dass aus welchem Grund auch immer dort aufbewahrt wurde und das bereits Moder angesetzt hatte. Er deckte den toten Weevil damit zu und floh förmlich aus dem Keller, nur anhaltend, um mit unsicheren Händen die Schlösser hinter sich abzuschließen.

Ianto eilte direkt in sein Schlafzimmer, zog seinen Anzug mit wenig Sorgfalt aus, ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen und schrubbte seine Haut so lange mit Wasser und Seife, bis sie rot war und brannte. Er zog frische Kleidung an, brachte seine Haare in Ordnung und versuchte erfolglos, den weitäugigen, geschockten Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht zu bringen. Es gelang ihm nur teilweise. 

Dann stieg er langsam die Treppen zu Harkness‘ Zimmer hoch.

 

 

Jack wollte auf Förmlichkeiten verzichten, und oh ja, Ianto konnte ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Er klopfte nicht, wartete nicht, bis der andere Mann öffnete. Stattdessen zog er seinen Generalschlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Tür selbst auf. 

In Harkness‘ Raum brannte nur die Lampe neben dem Bett, ansonsten hüllten die zugezogenen Vorhänge ihn in Schatten und Halbdunkel. Jack saß auf dem Bett, ziemlich so, wie Ianto ihn abgeladen hatte. Er hatte weder den Mantel ausgezogen, noch sonst etwas von seiner offensichtlich ruinierten Kleidung entfernt. 

Erst als Ianto direkt vor ihm stand, hob der ältere Mann den Blick. „Ich hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du zurückkommst.“

Wortlos hielt ihm Ianto die Handtücher hin, die er auf dem Weg zu ihm aus der Wäschekammer geholt hatte. 

Der Captain ignorierte sie.

„Auch gut.“ Er legte sie auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl und holte tief Luft. Dann überbrückte er den letzten Schritt zu Harkness, bis seine Knie fast Jacks berührten. Ohne dabei besonders sanft vorzugehen, zerrte er den Militärmantel zuerst über seine Schultern, dann unter Harkness hervor und legte ihn über das Fußende des Bettes. Er knöpfte den Kragen und die Manschetten der Überreste des Hemdes auf und ließ die Fetzen auf den Boden fallen. Er entfernte die Hosenträger und warf sie beiseite.

Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und hielt Jack die Hand auffordernd hin.

Der ältere Mann musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor ein Lächeln um seine Lippen glitt und er ließ sich von Ianto auf die Beine helfen und in Richtung Badezimmer schieben. 

Ianto schloss mit Nachdruck die Tür hinter ihm. 

„Bekomme ich hier keine Hilfe?“, kam die Stimme des Captains gedämpft durch das Holz.

Iantos Blick fiel auf die Handtücher und er hob sie auf, und reichte sie nach drinnen. „Ich bin sicher, Sie kommen damit alleine klar, Sir.“ Er war überrascht, dass seine Stimme fast normal klang. 

Einen Moment lang sah er sich orientierungslos um – was sollte er jetzt tun? Was war als nächstes zu erledigen? – dann ließ er sich in den Sessel am Fenster fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. 

„Ich weiß, dass das alles ein wenig viel zu verkraften ist.“ 

Er hatte das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür überhört. Ianto hob langsam den Blick. „Wirklich?“

Harkness hatte seine schmutzige Hose durch eine lose sitzende Pyjamahose ersetzt. Sein Oberkörper war unbedeckt und es war unübersehbar, dass seine Haut unversehrt war – keine Verletzungen, keine Narben. Nur makellose, sonnengebräunte Haut. 

Jack setzte sich wieder auf die Kante des Bettes und rieb seine Haare trocken. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

Ianto wollte den Kopf schütteln, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Alice und Steven?“

Der Captain ließ das Handtuch sinken und starrte einen Moment lang auf seine bloßen Füße, bevor er antwortete. „Alice ist meine Tochter. Steven ist mein Enkel. Alice‘ Mutter hat mich verlassen, weil sie nicht mit dem ganzen klarkam. Mit den Geheimnissen, die ich vor ihr haben musste. Mit dem… was ich bin.“ Er seufzte. „Sie lief mit unserer Tochter weg, noch bevor sie vier Jahre alt war, änderte ihre Namen. Es dauerte Jahre, bis ich die beiden fand, aber Lucia ließ mich nicht einmal mit ihr sprechen. Sie drohte damit, wieder mit ihr weg zu laufen, sollte ich es auch nur versuchen. Ich sah sie in dieser Zeit nur wenige Male, von weitem, mit ihren Freunden spielend oder auf dem Schulhof.“ Seine Finger spielten mit dem Handtuch, wickelten es um seinen Unterarm, rollten es wieder ab. „Alice war fast zwanzig, bevor ich Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen konnte, ohne sie zu gefährden. Das war erst, nachdem Lucia beschlossen hatte, zu ihrer Familie nach Italien zurück zu kehren. Das Torchwood Institut würde sie nur zu gerne in die Hände bekommen, um zu sehen, ob sie so ist wie ich... ob sie meine… Fähigkeiten… geerbt hat. Genau wie Steven. Deshalb hat sie ihn auch Zuhause unterrichtet. Das britische Schulsystem ist unglaublich gut organisiert.“ Die Worte sprudelten förmlich aus dem älteren Mann heraus, als hätte er zu lange darauf gewartet, sie zu jemandem zu sagen. 

Ianto blinzelte. „Sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?“

„Ich bin kein Amerikaner“, bot Harkness mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Okay.“ Er stand auf, seine Bewegungen steif und schwerfällig, wie bei einem alten Mann. „Ich… ich werde… ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach unten gehen, eine Notiz für Toshiko schreiben, dass ich krank bin und in mein Bett kriechen.“ Er rieb seine Stirn. „Vielleicht verstehe ich das alles ein wenig besser, wenn ich endlich aufwache.“

„Was immer es wert ist“, rief ihm Jack nach. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Ianto zog die Tür sanft hinter sich ins Schloss. 

 

Türchen 29

Dieses vorletzte Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber es ist die Überbrückung zum letzten.

 

 

 

Entgegen seiner Ankündigung gelang es Ianto nicht, Schlaf zu finden. Stattdessen lag er hellwach im Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke, bis gegen Mittag Rhiannon mit einem Tablett vor der Tür stand.

„Erzählst du mir, was mit dir los ist?“, fragte sie, während sie ihm eine Schale mit Suppe reichte. „Du bist seit Tagen so komisch und jetzt stehst du nicht mehr auf?“

„Rhi, ich… ich würde es erklären, wenn ich nur wüsste wie.“ Er konzentrierte sich darauf, an einem Faden zu zupfen, der aus der Umkettelung des Serviettenrandes gelöst hatte. 

„Ist es… Hat es etwas mit deinem Besuch bei Lisa zu tun?“

Er unterdrückte ein leicht hysterisches Lachen. „Nein. Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun.“ 

„Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht bei Mabel und Amy angesteckt. So wie es aussieht, geht in Cardiff die Grippe um; es war bereits die Rede davon, den Schulanfang zu verschieben. Lieber Himmel, wenn ich diesen Satansbraten noch länger im Haus habe, kann ich mir eine eigene Werkstatt für Blumentöpfe kaufen. Und…“

Ianto rührte in seiner Suppe und ließ die so herrlich normalen Klagen seiner Schwester wie eine tröstende Umarmung über sich hinweg branden. Er hatte Rhi noch nie so sehr geliebt, wie in diesem Moment.

 

 

In der folgenden Nacht gelang es ihm, einige Stunden Schlaf zu finden – wenn er auch unruhig und von Alptraumbildern durchzogen war – und er fühlte sich besser. Nicht gut, aber besser.

Toshiko informierte ihn, dass Captain Harkness das Hotel am Nachmittag des Vortages verlassen hatte und für einige Tage abwesend sein würde, aber natürlich plane, zurück zu kommen. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, oder nicht.

Während sich die Gäste beim Abendessen befanden, ging er in den Keller – doch da war nichts. Er fand weder die Segeltuchplane, noch einen Weevil-Kadaver zwischen den Holzkisten… die plötzlich völlig frei von Staub waren.

Zweifellos das Werk des mysteriösen Torchwood Instituts.

(Aber er hatte Jack nie gesagt, was er mit dem Kadaver angefangen hatte, oder?)

Oder ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Wer konnte das schon so genau sagen.

Ianto schloss den Keller wieder sorgfältig hinter sich ab. Mit den Schlüsseln, die sich die ganze Zeit, ausnahmslos, in seinem Besitz befunden hatten. 

 

Türchen 30 (das letzte!)

„Man kann nicht wirklich etwas sehen, weißt du, nicht von hier aus.“

Ianto zuckte zusammen und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde. Er drehte sich um. Jack Harkness stand hinter ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, sein Mantel wie ein Cape um die Schultern geschlungen. „Jac… Captain Harkness. Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hier bin?“ 

Das Dach des Hotels – das man über eine Luke vom Dachboden aus über eine wackelige Leiter erreichen konnte – war als Kind sein Lieblingsort gewesen… trotz des nachdrücklichsten Verbots seiner Eltern. Es war die eine Sache, in der er immer den Gehorsam verweigerte. Und er fand stets einen Weg, dorthin zu kommen, auch nachdem die Luke mit einem Vorhängeschloss (Mickey hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man mit diesen fertig wurde) versehen wurde und sein Vater die Leiter abbauen ließ. Er hatte hier die Comics gelesen, die er auf dem Dachboden versteckt hielt, oder war stundenlang Träumereien nachgehangen. Im Laufe der Jahre zog es ihn immer seltener hierher. Erst nach dem Tod seiner Eltern fand er sich häufiger auf dem Dach – vielleicht auf der Suche nach den Erinnerungen an eine glückliche Kindheit. Lisa hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn hier finden konnte und manchmal saßen sie nebeneinander, mit dem Rücken gegen den Kamin gelehnt (ihre Kleidung mit einer alten Decke vor Schmutz geschützt), ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. 

Harkness lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin gut.“ Als Ianto ihn nur weiter ansah, zog er die Hand aus der Tasche und schob den Ärmel zurück, um das Lederband an seinem Gelenk zu zeigen. „Das hier hat es mir verraten. Ich kann damit nach einer ganz bestimmten Person suchen lassen, wenn ich… bestimmte Daten von ihr habe.“

Oh, wieder eine dieser vagen Erklärungen. Wunderbar. Ianto setzte sich und ließ den Kopf gegen die von Regen und Wind und Schnee in Jahrzehnten samtweich geschliffenen Ziegelsteine des Kamins fallen. Er schloss die Augen. 

Der andere Mann setzte sich neben ihn. Es war wenig Platz auf dem Absatz rund um den Kamin, bevor das Dach sich nach unten schwang und so berührten sie sich – Schultern, Hüften, Beine. „Hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du mir glaubst? Meine Erklärungen hätten vielleicht besser sein können…“

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich überhaupt etwas glauben werde, Sir.“ Es war die Wahrheit… und wieder nicht. Ianto hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. 

„Klingt für mich wie ein Anfang.“ Der Captain lachte leise. „Ich war in London, um meinen Vorgesetzten zu sagen, was ich entdeckt habe.“ Er legte eine Pause ein, schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Ianto brummte nichtssagend.

„In Cardiff befindet sich eine Art von Rift… ein Riss im Gefüge von Raum und Zeit. Es gibt ihn schon seit langer Zeit, aber jemand hat ihn verschlossen. Doch offensichtlich beginnt er nun wieder, sich zu öffnen.“ Jack räusperte sich. „Wie ein Riss in einer Manteltasche, oder Hosentasche, fallen Dinge durch den Rift. Dinge, die nicht von der Erde stammen, manchmal sogar Lebewesen, wie Weevil. Manchmal kommen sie auch aus der Zukunft oder der Vergangenheit.“

„Das klingt… das klingt absolut verrückt“, entgegnete Ianto nach einer Weile. 

„Ich weiß.“ Der Captain rutschte ein wenig hin und her, vielleicht auf der Suche nach einer bequemeren Sitzposition. Allerdings schien es nur dazu zu führen, dass er noch enger gegen Ianto gepresst war.

Es war nicht einmal unangenehm. Hier oben war es kühl, aber Harkness strahlte wie ein Ofen Wärme ab. „Bedeutet das, es werden noch mehr von den Din… Weevils hier auftauchen?“

„Ich fürchte, ja. Ianto…“ Die Stimme des Captains klang nun sehr ernst. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mit niemand darüber sprechen darfst, was ich dir erzählt habe? Ich meine, mit niemandem außer mir. Die meisten Menschen sind nicht bereit, zu akzeptieren, dass es mehr gibt als diesen kleinen Planeten.“ 

„Und du denkst, ich bin es?“ Ianto bemerkte kaum, dass er in eine vertraulichere Form der Anrede gewechselt hatte. 

„Ja. Ich denke, du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ Es war einen Moment still. „Ich habe meine Vorgesetzten überzeugt, dass es notwendig ist, in Cardiff eine Basis aufzubauen, um den Rift dauerhaft zu überwachen. Und wir müssen etwas gegen das Weevil-Problem unternehmen, bevor sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Alex wird herkommen, um die Leitung zu übernehmen und ein Team mitbringen. Aber bis es so weit ist, bleibe ich erst einmal hier. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, zur Abwechslung mal länger an einem Ort zu bleiben. Irgendwohin zu gehören. Vielleicht sogar… jemanden zu finden, zu dem man gehören kann.“

Ianto wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Heißt das, du willst Zimmer 4-12 für länger mieten?“

Jack lächelte – nicht das Haifischlächeln, etwas weniger strahlend, aber dafür wesentlich ehrlicher. „Das heißt es. Natürlich nur, wenn ich überhaupt noch willkommen bin.“

„Natürlich.“ Das Wort war über seine Lippen, bevor er überlegen und zögern konnte. 

„Könntest du dir – nach allem was du jetzt weißt – vorstellen, für mich zu arbeiten? Nicht als Butler. Aber mit mir bei Torchwood? Ich bin sicher, egal wie gut Alex‘ Team ist, wir könnten jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten brauchen... Administration, Organisation, Archiv... jemand der gründlich und genau und organisiert ist.“

„Nein, Jack.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Aber… das ist nichts für mich. Mein Platz ist hier.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Jack lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Kamin zurück. „Vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Es ist ein ziemlich gefährlicher Job. Und wir sind gerade erst dabei, uns kennenzulernen.“

Ianto schloss die Augen wieder. Er würde etwas Normales tun, sobald er das Dach verließ. Zum Beispiel Lisas Brief beantworten, in dem sie von dem angekündigten Besuch eines Lungenspezialisten berichtete, der das Sanatorium im Frühling besuchen wollte und ihr vielleicht dabei würde helfen können, ohne Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Auf den neuesten Tratsch warten; den Beschwerden nachgehen, die Mickey einsammelte. 

„Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher“, sagte er. 

Jack lächelte. „Ich weiß. Das ist sehr gut. Auch wenn ich ein paar für mich behalten muss...“ Er ergriff die Hand, die Ianto ihm hinstreckte – doch anstatt sie zu schütteln, hielt er sie nur in seiner, während sein Daumen Kreise in Iantos Handrücken rieb. 

Ianto spürte Hitze in seine Wange steigen. Und ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das verwirrend, aber alles andere als unangenehm war…

 

Ende (??)

 

***************************************************


	2. Have a Merry Little Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Jahr neigt sich zu Ende, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür – und Jack wird von Ianto eingeladen, mit dessen Familie die Feiertage zu verbringen.

Titel: Have a Merry Little Christmas Time  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2011)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 9861  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhiannon & Johnny, Mica und David, Tosh, Martha, Mickey, Andy, Alex Hopkins  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (pre/slash), Rhiannon/Johnny, Tosh/Andy, Martha/Mickey  
Rating: AU, pg, slash (flirten, ein Kuss)  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Das Jahr neigt sich zu Ende, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür – und Jack wird von Ianto eingeladen, mit dessen Familie die Feiertage zu verbringen.

A/N: Eine Fortsetzungsstory zu „Das Hotel“ (Adventskalenderstory 2010) - zu finden über mein Profil oder im Archiv der TOS Twins (http://tostwins.slashcity.net/thotel.htm) und spielt in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie in 1962.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte er den Füller zur Seite und trocknete den Absatz, den er neu geschrieben hatte, sorgsam mit einem Löschblatt um Schmierer zu vermeiden. Dann faltete er den Brief zusammen und verstaute das Schreibzeug seines Vaters wieder in der Schublade. 

Ianto entdeckte einen Tintenfleck an der Seite seines Zeigefingers und rieb gedankenverloren daran. 

Er hatte Lisa erst letzte Woche besucht, da war wenig Neues in seinem Alltag, dass er ihr jetzt schon berichten konnte. 

 

Es war ein guter Tag gewesen. Lisas Zustand hatte sich über den Sommer sichtlich verbessert. Das Atmen fiel ihr leichter und ihr war die Aufregung anzumerken gewesen, als sie ihm berichtete, dass sie im nächsten Jahr von einem berühmten Lungenspezialisten aus dem Ausland untersucht werden würde, der nach England kam, um sich mit seinen britischen Kollegen auszutauschen. Sie legte große Hoffnungen darauf und er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihren Enthusiasmus zu dämpfen, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihre Eltern und ihr Arzt nicht an einen echten Erfolg glaubten. Er hatte ihr jedoch versprochen, während der Behandlung herzukommen, wann immer es ihm möglich war und ihr beizustehen. 

Aber es hatte sich nicht nur ihre Gesundheit verbessert. Lisa fertigte ihre Stickereien jetzt nicht mehr nur noch an, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Die Mutter eines anderen Patienten – eines jungen Mannes, der nach einem Unfall mit seinem Motorrad seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte – hatte ihre Stickereien gesehen und sie gefragt, ob sie auch bezahlte Auftragsarbeiten übernehmen würde. Lisa zögerte nicht lange und bestickte Kissenbezüge nach den Ideen der Frau. Sie war begeistert davon und empfahl Lisa unter ihren Freundinnen und Bekannten weiter – und jetzt konnte Lisa sich kaum vor Aufträgen retten. Über das Stoffgeschäft ihrer Eltern bezog sie ihre Materialien günstig, und eine der Freiwilligen im Sanatorium brachte die fertigen Stickarbeiten zur Post. Es war sehr aufregend. Zum ersten Mal verdiente sie eigenes Geld. Es war vielleicht kein Vermögen, doch es tat Wunder daran, das Lisa sich nicht mehr nutzlos fühlte. 

 

Er beschloss, morgen weiter zu schreiben. Vielleicht ergab sich noch etwas bis zum Tee. 

Sein Blick fiel auf das winterliche Gesteck auf dem Empfangstresen und lenkte seine Gedanken auf die bevorstehenden Festtage. 

Martha und Rhiannon waren Samstagnachmittag mit Johnny und den Kindern in den Wald gegangen (nicht nach Roundstone Wood – er bekam noch immer eine Gänsehaut beim bloßen Gedanken an diesen Ort) und mit Säcken voll Tannenzweigen, Stechpalmen, Moos und einigen Bündeln Misteln zurückgekommen. Aus dem Garten hinter dem Hotel stammten die Thuja-Zweige, aus denen Rhi, Tosh und Martha Kränze geflochten hatten. Verziert mit roten Bändern und kleinen goldenen Ornamenten, die sie von ihren Großeltern geerbt hatten, schmückten sie alle Türen. Um den Sims des Kamins wand sich eine mit Bändern und Glaskugeln geschmückte Thuja-Tannen-Girlande, die aufgrund der Hitze bereits kurz nach dem Aufhängen die ersten Nadeln abwarf und ihn nötigte, einige Male am Tag aufzufegen. Rhi hatte die zahllosen kleinen und großen Töpfe mit Weihnachtssternen, die überall verteilt waren, aus Ablegern selbst gezogen – sie wachte über die Pflänzchen als wären es Kleinkinder. 

David und Mica bemalten unter Marthas Aufsicht Strohsterne mit Goldfarbe, die nun das Zentrum kunstvoll gefalteter Schleifen aus breiten, steifgestärkten roten Stoffbändern schmückten. Zusammen mit einem Stechpalmenzweig hingen die Schleifen jetzt an den Türen der Gästezimmer, die über die Feiertage bewohnt sein würden. 

Als er Martha geholfen hatte, den Wäschewagen nach unten zu bringen, war ihm aufgefallen, dass auch an der Tür zu Captain Harkness’ Raum eine solche Schleife hing. Da der Captain – oder genauer gesagt, Torchwood – die Zimmermiete voll bezahlte auch wenn Harkness sich nicht hier befand, musste es nichts bedeuten. 

Harkness war Anfang des Monats abgereist. Es war natürlich nicht so, dass Ianto der Rückkehr des Torchwood-Agenten entgegenfieberte, oder dass er gelernt hatte, ihn zu vermissen, wenn er nicht da war – die übergroße Persönlichkeit und die haarsträubenden Geschichten... und den zutiefst einsamen Mann dahinter. 

So war es natürlich nicht. 

Es war nur... sein Leben war so absolut bis ins kleinste Detail geregelt. Wenn er morgens aufstand, wusste er genau wie er den Tag verbringen würde – und womit. Jack (er hatte endlich nachgegeben, und nannte ihn bei seinem Vornamen) passte nicht in diese engen Grenzen seines Lebens. Jack war unberechenbar, er war Abenteuer und etwas wie... er war Gefahr. Ianto spürte es, wenn Jacks Blick wie eine Berührung an seinem Körper entlang glitt oder seine Fingerspitzen mit leichtem Druck über Iantos Finger strichen, zufällig, wenn er im Begriff war, ihm etwas zu reichen oder etwas von ihm entgegen zu nehmen. Gefahr, die seine Haut zu Gänsehaut werden ließ und die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichtete.

Wenn der andere Mann sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, war es als färbe ein wenig von ihm auf Ianto ab, und mache sein eigenes Leben interessanter, bunter, aufregender. Jacks Nähe ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, seine Handflächen feucht werden und seinen Nacken prickeln.

Ianto senkte den Blick auf die dicke rote Kerze in der Mitte des kunstvollen Gebildes aus Tannenzweigen und Glasornamenten, als ihm seine Gedanken vom Vortag zurück in den Sinn kamen. Es war… ungehörig, so zu denken. So über einen anderen Mann zu denken. 

Und doch konnte er nicht damit aufhören. Nur hoffen, dass Jack nichts – oder gar sonst jemand – davon bemerkte. 

 

+++

 

Er stellte das „Rezeption vorübergehend geschlossen“-Schild auf den Tresen, steckte den Kopf kurz ins Büro um Tosh Bescheid zu geben, dass er für eine Stunde nicht da sein würde, bevor er seinen Mantel anzog, nach Mütze und Handschuhen griff und das Hotel verließ. 

Rhis Besorgungsliste knisterte in seiner Tasche. Zum Glück hatte seine Schwester das meiste längst vorbestellt und er musste nur noch einmal die Bestellungen überprüfen und festlegen, wann genau sie im Hotel angeliefert werden mussten. Die Geschenke für die Kinder (neue Kleidung, Süßigkeiten und ein Puppenteegeschirr für Mica, sowie ein Fahrrad für David – es war gebraucht, aber größer, so dass gleich für Davids nächsten und übernächsten Wachstumsschub vorgesorgt war) hatte Rhi schon vor einem Monat mit ihrem Mann zusammen besorgt, und Ianto ging davon aus, dass sie auch ein Geschenk für ihn und Kleinigkeiten für die anderen gefunden hatte. Eine unerwartete Auslastung in den Flautemonaten Oktober und November – und eigentlich sollte Ianto nichts davon wissen, dass es sich bei den Gästen, die den kompletten obersten Flur gebucht hatten, um Jacks… Kollegen… handelte – hatte dazu geführt, dass zumindest finanziell das Jahr besser endete, als es begann.

Einen Nachteil hatte die perfekte Organisation seiner Schwester, stellte Ianto fest, als er einen weiteren Punkt auf Rhis Liste abhakte – sie ließ ihm viel Gelegenheit, seinen Gedanken die Zügel schießen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch nur deshalb los geschickt, um ihre Lieferanten abzuklappern, weil er (und er zitierte Rhi hier wörtlich): „mit seiner Trauermiene die Leute abschreckte“. Trotz seines Protests beharrte sie darauf, dass es damit zu tun habe, dass er nur an seine Arbeit denke und jetzt in der ruhigeren Jahreszeit nichts mit sich anzufangen wisse. Er hätte ihr die lange Liste an Reparaturen und Ausbesserungen zeigen können, denen er sich in den nächsten Monaten widmen musste, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht war, was sie ihm sagen wollte. 

Er schob seine Mütze aus der Stirn und kratzte sich diskret, als die Wolle juckte. Sein nächster Stopp war das Postamt. Als er die Straße überquerte und fast von einer Frau mit Kinderwagen gerammt wurde, hörte er das eilige Klatschen von Stiefelsohlen auf Asphalt und wandte sich um. Er sah einen graublauen Mantel um eine Ecke verschwinden. 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte wie der Mantel des Captains ausgesehen. Aber Jack war nicht in Cardiff, oder? Wenn er hier wäre, würde er doch im Hotel wohnen… Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Überhaupt, was ging ihn an, wo der andere Mann sich aufhielt. Er warf einen letzten, neugierigen Blick über die Schulter und ging dann weiter.

Einige Minuten später verstaute er das Pergamenttütchen mit den Briefmarken in der Innentasche seines Mantels und knöpfte ihn hastig wieder zu, als er das Postamt verließ. Die Posthalterin hatte begonnen, ihm neugierig Fragen nach seinen geheimnisvollen Gästen aus London zu stellen, wurde aber abgelenkt, als zwei ältere Frauen eintraten und lautstark ihre unterschiedlichen Meinungen über das Porto für das Paket, dass sie zwischen sich trugen, austauschten. Die Posthalterin eilte zur Schlichtung, Ianto ergriff die Flucht nach draußen. 

Er warf einen Blick in die Richtung in die der Mantel – möglicherweise Jacks Mantel – verschwunden war und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Vielleicht hatte der Captain eine andere Unterkunft gefunden. Ianto runzelte erneut die Stirn. Nein. Jack ließ – oft zu seiner Verlegenheit – kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, zu erwähnen, wie wohl er sich im Hotel fühle.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, machte er zwei Schritte auf die Kurzwarenhandlung zu, um die Stofftaschentücher abzuholen, die auf Rhis Liste standen, als er erneut zögerte. 

Dann machte Ianto auf dem Absatz kehrt und bog um die Ecke.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung – doch nicht wirklich unerwartet – gab es nichts Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Ein wenig versteckt hinter Wohnhäusern und den Geschäftsfronten lagen eine Reihe Lagerhäuser. Nüchterne, graue Steinfassaden, von den Jahren rauchgeschwärzt, zwischen denen sich nichts regte. 

Nach einem Moment zog Ianto die Schultern hoch, wandte sich ab, und ging zurück.

 

+++

 

„Wird er zu einem Problem?“ Alex trat neben ihn, um durch das staubblinde Fenster des alten Lagerhauses nach unten zu sehen, wo Ianto Jones sich umsah, bevor er langsam wieder in die Richtung verschwand, aus der er gekommen war.

Jack wandte sich ihm zu, musterte die ausdruckslose Miene seines Vorgesetzten. „Nein. Nein, Alex. Das war meine Schuld. Er muss mich gesehen haben und ist mir wohl gefolgt. Ich rede mit ihm, wenn du es für nötig hältst, aber ich bin sicher, es ist nur ein Zufall.“ 

Alex lachte leise. „Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor, deinen kleinen Hotelier an den nächsten Weevil zu verfüttern.“

„Er ist nicht… mein… kleiner Hotelier.“ Jack wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, und trat in den Raum zurück, um sich in einen abgewetzten Sessel zu fläzen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und platzierte seine Stiefel auf der Kante von Alex‘ Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe ja nicht gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet Suzie irgendwann recht geben muss.“ Alex folgte ihm in den Raum der temporär als sein Büro eingerichtet war.

„Mmmpf.“ Jack war eindeutig zu sehr mit seinen Wriststrap beschäftigt, als dass er Alex‘ Worten irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass es dir die blauen Augen von Mister Jones angetan haben.“ Er stieß Jacks Füße vom Tisch und nahm auf der Schreibtischkante Platz.

„Hat sie das.“

„Nun, nicht in diesen Worten.“ Alex musterte ihn, doch Jack spielte noch immer mit seinen blinkenden Lichtern herum. „Und ich denke, es waren nicht seine Augen, die sie erwähnte… Aber ich denke, das war, was sie sagen wollte.“ 

„Keine Angst, Alex“, entgegnete Jack spottend. „Ich halte mich an meine Anweisung, die Finger von den Einheimischen zu lassen.“

„Das war nicht, was ich gesagt habe.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Hast du ihm denn schon mitgeteilt, dass du ausziehst?“

Jack kreuzte die Knöchel. „Ich bleibe im Hotel.“

„Und gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?“ Er erhielt ein Achselzucken als Antwort. Alex seufzte. „Du bist nicht hier, um dir eine Familie zuzulegen, Jack.“ 

Der ältere Mann sah auf und Alex glaubte für einen Moment Panik in seinen Augen zu entdecken. Dann zuckte Jack wieder mit den Achseln und wandte den Blick an die Decke. 

„Ich habe dich mit ihnen gesehen. Die Davies-Familie scheint fast bereit, dich zu adoptieren und was deinen neugierigen Hoteldirektor betrifft…“

„Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn Direktor nennt.“ Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Und es hat rein praktische Gründe, im Hotel zu wohnen…“

Ein schriller Alarmton aus dem Funkgerät, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand, beendete die Unterhaltung, bevor Alex mehr sagen konnte.

 

+++

 

Ianto kam pünktlich zur Teezeit zurück und lieferte die Einkäufe, die er gleich mitgebracht hatte, bei Rhi in der Küche ab. Seine Schwester war deutlich abgelenkt, während er ihr berichtete – und als er ihrem Blick folgte, wurde ihm auch klar, wieso.

In einer Ecke der Küche, so weit wie möglich von den geschäftigen Treiben der Vorbereitungen des Tees entfernt, schenkte Toshiko gerade Andy Davidson ein. Die roten Wangen und Ohrenspitzen des Constable mochten natürlich auch etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er aus der Kälte kam, aber vielleicht war der Grund dafür auch das schüchterne Lächeln auf Toshs Lippen. 

„Es ist sein dritter Besuch“, flüsterte Rhi, während sie Gebäck auf einer Platte anrichtete. 

„Andy ist oft hier, weil er immer Tee und was zu essen von dir bekommt“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Das ist wie mit einer streunenden Katze, wenn man sie ein Mal füttert…“

„In dieser Woche!“ Seine Schwester gab ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Zwischen den beiden bahnt sich etwas an!“

„Und das weißt du woher?“ Ianto winkte Tosh zu, die genau in diesem Moment in seine Richtung blickte. Sofort sah sie wieder weg und nestelte an ihrer Brille.

„Ich bin nicht blind.“ Rhiannon drückte ihm einen Korb mit Rosinenbrötchen in die Hände. „Schließlich sehe ich dir auch jedes Mal an der Nasenspitze an, wenn du verliebt bist.“

Darauf erwiderte er lieber nichts. „Gut für die beiden“, sagte er nur, und verließ die Küche, bevor seine Schwester eine Antwort für ihn fand.

 

+++

 

An der Rezeption erwarteten ihn die Nachmittagspost und ein Stapel Zeitungen, die Mickey eigentlich längst auf die Zimmer hätte verteilen sollen. Ianto trat hinter den Tresen und begann die Briefe zu sortieren, als sein Blick auf eine Leiter fiel. 

Eigentlich war sie nicht zu übersehen, sie stand mitten im Foyer. Auf dem Boden daneben fand sich ein Korb mit kleinen Bündeln aus Mistelzweigen, mit roten Bändern zusammen gebunden und offenbar nur darauf wartend, an Deckenbalken und über Türdurchgängen befestigt zu werden. 

Ahnungsvoll richtete Ianto die Augen nach oben. Tatsächlich baumelte direkt über ihm ein Mistelbündel. Martha! Das musste unbedingt da weg, das machte einen völlig unprofessionellen Eindruck… Und am Ende nahm noch jemand den alten Brauch wörtlich und er… wollte ihn… Nein. Wirklich. Nicht über seiner Rezeption!

Er hörte das leise Zufallen einer Tür und etwas, das wie unterdrücktes Gelächter und Geflüster klang. Ianto verließ die Rezeption und trat um die Ecke, in Richtung des seitlichen Ausgangs zum Garten. Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er Mickey und Martha sah – in dem mistelgeschmückten Türdurchgang, sich küssend. Es war definitiv kein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange, den er da sah. Eher der leidenschaftliche Kuss zweier Liebender. Ob Rhi auch das wusste? Ianto machte lautlos kehrt. 

Ein paar Minuten später kamen die beiden in Sicht und Mickey kletterte mit einem Mistelbündel unter dem Arm auf die Leiter, während Martha sich zu ihm gesellte. 

Sie klang leicht außer Atem und ihre Augen strahlten, als sie sich erkundigte, ob er alle Besorgungen erledigen konnte. 

„Wie ich sehe wart ihr auch recht fleißig“, bemerkte Ianto trocken und deutete nach oben. 

Martha lachte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Der hängt schon genau richtig“, meinte sie und wirbelte davon, bevor er ein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Verwundert sah er ihr nach und spürte Hitze in seinen Ohren aufsteigen. 

„Das ist ein sehr interessanter Brauch“, erklang eine bekannte Stimme amüsiert hinter ihm. „Darf jeder mitmachen?“

„Was?“ Ianto wirbelte herum und fand sich Jack Harkness gegenüber. „Captain. Ich wusste nicht…“ Er unterbrach sich und spürte, wie sich die Röte über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete. „Willkommen zurück, Sir. Ihr Zimmer…“

Das amüsierte Lächeln verschwand von Jacks Gesicht und wurde von einem angedeuteten Schmollen ersetzt. „War ich so lange weg, dass wir zu den langweiligen Förmlichkeiten zurückkehren müssen?“

Ungewohnt nervös – vielleicht weil er sich nur zu bewusst war, dass er noch immer unter dem Mistelzweig stand – trat Ianto ein wenig zur Seite und lächelte. „Hallo, Jack“, sagte er.

„Schon besser.“ Jacks Grinsen blitzte wieder auf. „Um zu meiner Frage zurück zu kehren…“ Er deutete nach oben zu den Misteln. 

„Was zwischen Martha und dir passiert, ist nicht meine Sache.“ Ianto wandte sich hastig ab und beschäftigte sich damit, um aus einem abgeschlossenen Fach Jacks angesammelte Post zu holen. Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken. Harkness hatte nicht etwa ihn gemeint… Er richtete sich auf und schob dem Captain ein Bündel Briefe zu. 

„Ich werde das in Erinnerung behalten.“ Jack ignorierte die Umschläge. „In nächster Zeit werde ich häufiger in Cardiff sein. Ich hoffe, du hast mein Zimmer nicht weiter vermietet.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Unwillkürlich straffte Ianto die Schultern; empört über eine solche Unterstellung. „Es wurde ja weiterhin bezahlt, da kann ich es doch nicht an jemand anderen geben.“ 

„Ich habe das nicht ernst gemeint, Ianto.“ Jack grinste und nahm schwungvoll seinen Rucksack ab, um ihn auf die Theke plumpsen zu lassen. „Ich käme niemals auf die Idee, meinem Lieblings-Hotelbesitzer unlautere Geschäfte zu unterstellen.“

„Du hast es, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind“, erinnerte ihn Ianto.

Jack öffnete den Rucksack. „Damals kannten wir uns noch nicht.“ Er stellte eine leicht eingebeulte Blechdose vor Ianto. „Ich habe dir etwas aus London mitgebracht. Kaffee“, verkündete er mit erwartungsvoller Miene.

„Es… gibt Kaffee in Wales.“ Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die etwas schäbige Dose musterte. Die Buchstaben, mit denen sie beschriftet war, ergaben keinen Sinn für ihn. Vielleicht eine ausländische Marke.

Jack beugte sich über den Tresen. „Keinen wie diesen“, flüsterte er verschwörerisch. „Das sind Kaffeebohnen aus der Zukunft.“ 

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich?“, fragte Ianto. Er wirkte, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er die Dose so rasch wie möglich aus dem Haus schaffen solle oder sie lassen, wo sie war. 

„So lange du es für dich behältst… Es ist Kaffee, völlig ungefährlich“, versicherte der Captain ihm. „Es ist eine Sorte, die es jetzt noch nicht gibt. Die Bohnen sind geröstet, man kann ihn nicht mehr anpflanzen, also völlig ungefährlich.“

Ianto konnte den Sprung zum Kaffeeanbau nicht völlig nachvollziehen, verzichtete aber auf Fragen. Manchmal war es besser, Dinge nicht zu wissen. Vor allem wenn diese Dinge mit Harkness‘ Arbeit zusammenhingen. „Ich nehme an, du hast sie mir nicht ohne Hintergedanken mitgebracht.“

„Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, welche Gedanken du bei mir weckst, Mister Jones“, grinste Jack. Dann legte er die Handflächen wie zum Gebet zusammen. „Nur eine Tasse? Bitte?“

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.“ Er hielt es nicht für weise, zu erwähnen, dass er vermisst hatte, sich mit Jack über einer Kanne Kaffee zu unterhalten. 

Der Captain schulterte seinen Rucksack wieder, nahm den Stapel Post und zwinkerte Ianto zu, bevor er – nicht ohne zuvor noch einen langen Blick auf den Mistelzweig über der Rezeption zu werfen – in Richtung des Lifts verschwand.

Mickey und Martha waren samt Korb und Leiter verschwunden, vermutlich um ihre Kussfallen auch in anderen Räumen aufzuhängen. Ianto lehnte sich gegen die Wand und drehte die Kaffeedose in den Händen. 

 

+++

 

Die Zeit flog dahin und alle Vorbereitungen für die Feiertage traten in ihre letzte Phase. 

Alle Dekorationen waren angebracht; Ianto und Johnny hatten neben dem Kamin die Strümpfe für die Kinder (und natürlich auch für die Erwachsenen) aufgehängt und der kleine Saal, der stets als Räumlichkeit für Familienfeiern diente, war gefegt und geschrubbt. Der Teppich, sonst auf dem Dachboden, war von Mickey so lange mit Schnee bearbeitet worden, bis er seinen muffigen Geruch verloren hatte und nahm (nun wieder trocken) dem Raum das Saalähnliche. Einige Sofas, über die Jahre ausgemustert, doch nicht weggeworfen, zogen sich als Sitzgelegenheiten unter festlich rot-grün gemusterten Überwürfen, die Martha und Tosh genäht hatten, an einer Wand entlang. Vor den Fenstern verliehen die weißen Tischdecken den zusammengeschobenen Tischen den Eindruck, es handele sich um eine einzige lange Tafel.

An der kurzen Querseite des Raumes stand der Weihnachtsbaum, der mit seinem Duft nach Wald und Bienenwachs die Luft erfüllte. 

Die Kinder hatten sich mit Enthusiasmus darauf gestürzt, beim Schmücken des Raums und ihrer Mutter in der Küche zu helfen. Sogar David vergaß für ein paar Stunden, dass er sich für das ganze eigentlich schon zu alt hielt und dekorierte zusammen mit seiner Schwester eifrig die Lebkuchenfiguren, die Rhiannon wie am Fließband produzierte. Sie klebten Mandelkerne und kandierte Früchte mit Zuckerguss fest und durften zur Belohnung einige davon an ihre Freunde verschenken. Der Rest verschwand in großen Blechdosen, um zum Weihnachtstee serviert zu werden. 

Ein Blech wundervoll duftender, dunkler Mince Pies stand zum Abkühlen da; die beiden Pies, die am Vierundzwanzigsten zusammen mit einem Glas Sherry für den Weihnachtsmann hingestellt werden würden, mit weißglitzerndem Zuckerguss verziert. 

In der Vorratskammer reihten sich Früchtekuchen an Früchte- und Ingwerbrote und Gläser mit eingemachten Früchten und Gemüsen standen neben den Terrinen ihrer Großmutter, in denen süße und herzhafte Pasteten und Puddings darauf warteten, serviert zu werden. Ein gewaltiger Plumpudding – bereits vor Wochen zubereitet – ruhte in einer enormen Porzellanschale, die mit Stechpalmenzweigen und Rotkehlchen verziert war. Unter essiggetränkten Leintüchern harrten zwei gefüllte Gänse in ihren Bratreinen dem Moment, an dem sie in den Ofen geschoben wurden.

Es war ein so vertrautes Bild – seine Großmutter und seine Mutter hatten genau wie Rhi an Weihnachten Anstrengungen unternommen, eine ganze Armee zu verköstigen – dass er staunend wie ein Kind vor den Regalen in der Speisekammer stand und ein Prickeln der Trauer hinter den Lidern spürte. 

Die Tür ging hinter ihm auf und zu und einen Moment später legte seine Schwester den Arm um seine Mitte und ihr warmer Geruch nach Hefe und Zimt umhüllte ihn wie eine zweite Umarmung. Mit der anderen Hand deutete Rhi auf eine leere Stelle im Regal. „Dort würde Tad’s furchtbarer Früchtepunsch stehen. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie Johnny bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten versucht hat, ihn „nachzubessern“? Und Tad ihm damit drohte, die Einwilligung zu unserer Hochzeit zurück zu nehmen? Es war natürlich eine leere Drohung, aber… Und Mam würde sich darum sorgen, ob sie auch genug für den Wohltätigkeitsverein und die Kirche gegeben hätte.“ Ihre Stimme schwankte ein wenig und sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Bruder. „Sie wären so stolz auf uns, Ianto, davon bin ich überzeugt.“

„Ich weiß, dass sie es wären.“ Ianto küsste seine Schwester auf die Schläfe, dann drückte er ihren Arm. „Komm‘, wir gehen besser zurück an die Arbeit, sonst denken die anderen noch, wir drücken uns.“

Rhi lachte leise, und trat ans Regal, um einen von Mica detailverliebt dekorierten Schneemann-Lebkuchen aus einer der Dosen zu nehmen. Sie hielt ihn Ianto hin, als sie die Speisekammer verlassen hatten. „Warum nimmst du nicht den mit zu deinem Captain und lädst ihn ein, mit uns zu feiern?“ 

Mein Captain? Ianto schloss den Mund, den er noch immer offen hatte, und schluckte seinen Protest hinunter. „Er… er ist ein Gast, Rhi.“

„Na und?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben zuvor Gäste eingeladen mit uns zu feiern.“

„Aber er… hat sicher andere Pläne“, entgegnete Ianto lahm.

„Hat er nicht.“ Rhi faltete den Schneemann geschickt in eine Serviette. „Er hat Mickey mit ein paar Paketen zur Post geschickt und ihm dabei erzählt, dass seine Familie im Ausland ist. Außerdem wollte er wissen, in welchem Pub er etwas zu Essen bekommt.“ Sie drückte ihm die Serviette in die Hand. „Ihr seid befreundet, also ist es nur recht und billig, wenn du ihn einlädst.“

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir befreundet sind“, erwiderte Ianto mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ach ja?“ Rhi trat zum Herd und hob den Deckel von einem der Kochtöpfe, um etwas zu überprüfen. „Ihr habt sicherlich genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass es danach aussieht.“

„Er war auch oft genug in der Küche.“

Rhi drohte ihm mit einem Kochlöffel. „Lass das nur nicht Johnny hören.“

„Was soll ich nicht hören?“, fragte Johnny Davies, der in genau diesem Moment mit einem Korb Brennholz in die Küche trat. 

„Mein kleiner Bruder fühlt sich dieses Jahr eher wie Scrooge, ignorier‘ ihn, Johnny.“ Rhi zog etwas aus der Schürzentasche und hielt es über ihren Kopf. Es war ein kleiner Mistelzweig, mit dem sie auffordernd wedelte. Johnny stellte lachend den Korb ab und trat zu seiner Frau, um sie zu küssen – und Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, aus der Küche zu flüchten.

Harkness war nicht in seinem Zimmer, als Ianto pflichtschuldig die Einladung abliefern wollte, also ließ er den Lebkuchen-Schneemann und eine Notiz zurück. Er hoffte, Jack würde ihm die Unhöflichkeit nachsehen.

 

+++

 

Endlich war der Heilige Abend da. Rhiannon hatte einen späten Tee bereitet, nach dem Mica und David dem Brauch in ihrer Familie folgend, nachsehen durften, was sich in ihren Strümpfen befand, um so die Wartezeit auf den Morgen zu verkürzen. Die Erwachsenen saßen zusammen und plauderten bei Kaffee, Portwein und Sherry bis es Zeit für die Mitternachtsmesse war.

Nach der Messe – und dem Austausch von Feiertagswünschen mit Nachbarn und Freunden – übernahm es Johnny, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen, während Martha, Toshiko, Amy, Rhi und Ianto in der Küche Ordnung schafften.

Amy war die erste, die sich verabschiedete und nach Hause ging. Wenig später zogen sich auch Martha und Tosh in ihre Zimmer zurück und die beiden Geschwister blieben alleine in der Küche.

Rhi füllte irdene Schälchen mit dickem, süßem Rahm und stellte sie auf ein Tablett. Auf ein zweites Tablett kamen ein mit Stechpalmenzweigen bemalter Teller mit den Mince Pies und ein kleines Glas Sherry für den Weihnachtsmann. 

Es waren die Schälchen mit Rahm, die Ianto kritisch beäugte. Es war ein alter Brauch, den Fae kleine Gaben anzubieten und sie damit den Bewohnern des Hauses gegenüber milde zu stimmen.

Doch nach den Ereignissen im Spätsommern und Miss Coles Tod – von denen seine Schwester keine Ahnung hatte – war er wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass sich in ihrem Garten wieder diese Kreaturen herumtreiben mochten. Allerdings behielt er diesen Gedanken für sich, als Rhiannon ging, um Sherry und Pies neben den Kamin zu stellen und es ihm überließ, die Fae zu versorgen.

Ein Schwall eisiger Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Küchentür öffnete, um die Schälchen auf dem Treppenabsatz zu platzieren, genau wie es vor ihm seine Eltern und Großeltern und deren Vorfahren getan hatten.

Dichter Schneefall hatte seit ihrer Rückkehr eingesetzt und Ianto wischte Schneeflocken weg, die ihm in die Augen gerieten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass im Garten Katzen wohnen“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Obwohl er an Jacks unerwartetes Auftauchen eigentlich inzwischen gewöhnt sein sollte, zuckte Ianto zusammen und verschüttete Rahm auf die Stufen. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um. 

Schuhe, Mantelsaum und Hosenbeine des Captains waren schneeverkrustet und auf seinen Schultern hatte sich eine Schneeschicht gebildet. Er musste längere Zeit in diesem Wetter unterwegs gewesen sein. 

„Das ist nicht für eine Katze“, erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es ist… ähem… eine alte Tradition für die… Fae kleine Gaben zu hinterlassen. Es soll ihren Schutz garantieren.“ 

Ein fragender Ausdruck zeigte sich in Harkness‘ Gesicht, bevor er verstand und eine Grimasse schnitt. 

Ianto arrangierte mit dem Fuß die Schälchen in eine ordentliche Reihe, die Hände gegen die Kälte in die Taschen geschoben, die Schultern nach oben gezogen. „Ich schätze, es ist mehr als nur ein Aberglaube.“

Harkness kam die Stufen herauf und blieb neben ihm stehen, auf die Rahmschälchen sehend. 

Instinktiv streckte Ianto eine Hand aus, um den Schnee von den Schultern des Captains zu fegen. Der schwere Wollstoff seines Mantels fühlte sich kalt und feucht an und er fragte sich, womit Jack den Abend verbracht hatte. Als der andere Mann den Kopf hob, standen sie so dicht voreinander, dass er Schneeflocken erkennen konnte, die sich in Jacks Haaren verfangen hatten und auf seinen Wangen schmolzen. Als die blauen Augen direkt in seine blickten, spürte er trotz der Kälte Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen und sein Puls schlug rascher. Ianto ließ die Hand, die noch auf Jacks Schulter ruhte, hastig zurück an seine Seite fallen. „Wir sollten hinein gehen. In der Küche ist es wärmer“, meinte er, als er zurück trat und mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchentür stieß. „Und ich denke, es ist noch heißer Tee in der Kanne.“ 

„Ich habe mich noch nicht für die Einladung bedankt“, sagte Harkness leise. 

„Es ist…“, begann er und wusste dann nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte. Selbstverständlich? Das war es nicht. Keine Mühe? Nein, das klang genau nach dem Gegenteil. „Es ist uns eine Freude“, beendete Ianto den Satz schließlich ein wenig steif.

Jack lachte leise, sein Atem eine weiße Wolke, die einen Moment zwischen ihnen hing. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“ Seine Augen glitzerten sehr blau im Licht, das durch die Küchenfenster nach draußen fiel und er sah einen Moment nach oben. „Eine Tasse Tee wäre sehr willkommen.“

Da er noch immer gegen die Küchentür lehnte, fiel Ianto fast rückwärts in den Raum, als er sie aufdrückte. Verlegen schüttelte er Harkness‘ stützende Hand ab und goss Tee in eine Tasse. Dunkel und ein wenig bitter durch die lange Ziehzeit neben dem Herd, schwappte Tee über den Rand, als er die Tasse Jack zuschob. 

Der andere Mann schien sich daran nicht zu stören. „Ich hätte da eine Frage“, meinte Jack, während Ianto mit einem Putzlappen den verschütteten Tee aufwischte.

„Ja?“ Ianto sah das andere Tablett wieder an seinem Platz, also hatte Rhi den Imbiss für den Weihnachtsmann bereit gestellt und war höchstwahrscheinlich ins Bett gegangen. Die Vorbereitungen für das große Weihnachtessen machten es erforderlich, dass sie früher als sonst aus den Federn musste. Er sollte sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe begeben, anstatt hier mit Jack zu stehen.

„Was ist es in diesem Haus mit all den Mistelzweigen überall?“, fragte Jack. „Ich meine, ich weiß, weshalb sie aufgehängt werden“, setzte er mit einem Lachen hinzu. „Aber der schieren Anzahl nach muss es hier besonders viele Pärchen geben.“

Ianto faltete umständlich den Putzlappen und hing ihn zum Trocknen auf. „Es ist so, seit ich mich zurück erinnern kann. Meine Eltern haben nach ihrer Hochzeit damit angefangen. Obwohl ich der erste bin, der zugibt, dass Martha und Mickey es ein wenig übertrieben haben – nicht, dass Rhi sie nicht dazu angestiftet hat.“

Ein paar Tassen, Gläser und Teller standen in der Spüle und Ianto drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um sie abzuspülen. 

„Wir standen vorhin draußen vor der Küchentür auch unter einem Mistelzweig“, meinte Jack hinter ihm, wo er seinen Mantel an den glühenden Kohlen im Herd trocknete. 

Zwei Tassen klirrten in seinen plötzlich ungeschickten Händen zusammen, doch überstanden es unbeschadet. Er ließ das restliche Geschirr, wo es war, drehte den Hahn ab und trocknete seine Finger ab. „Ich… es ist spät. Gute Nacht, Sir.“

„Gute Nacht, Ianto.“ 

Als er an der Tür über die Schulter zurück sah, stand Jack noch immer neben dem Herd. In der einen Hand die Tasse, in der anderen den kleinen Mistelzweig, den Rhi aus ihrer Schürze gezogen hatte, als Johnny in die Küche kam. Er musste ihn aus der Holzkiste genommen haben.

 

+++

 

„Ich denke du kannst wieder aufhören, ihn anzustarren.“ Rhi gab ihren Bruder lachend einen nicht gerade subtilen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen.

„Gib zu, du hättest auch nicht gedacht, dass er einen Anzug besitzt“, zischte Ianto ihr zu. 

Die beiden Geschwister sahen zum Weihnachtsbaum, wo Jack den Baum bestaunte und sich geduldig von Mica die Bedeutung der einzelnen Dekorationen erklären ließ. Sie hatte ihm bereits ihre Geschenke gezeigt, während David mit seinem Vater das neue Fahrrad auf der Straße ausprobierte, ungeachtet des anhaltenden Schnees.

„Oder dass er so gut darin aussieht.“ Rhi giggelte, als er ihr einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf und eilte mit einem Korb frischgebackenen Brots auf den Tisch zu. 

Mickey und Martha waren nach dem Frühstück mit einem großen Korb an Leckereien aufgebrochen, um den Tag bei Mickeys Großmutter und seiner Tante zu verbringen, bevor er Martha zum Zug brachte. Den zweiten Feiertag würde sie mit ihrer Familie verbringen. Sie hatte das ganze Jahr für das Ticket gespart.

Andy Davidson war eingetroffen – ohne Uniform, dafür mit einem Geschenk, das er verstohlen Toshiko überreichte. Die beiden saßen auf einer Couch, vertieft in eine Unterhaltung, die hauptsächlich aus langen Pausen und noch längeren Blicken, gefolgt von Erröten, bestand. Andy folgte ihr wie ein eifriger Welpe in die Küche, als Tosh Rhi zur Hand ging. Die meisten der Mädchen, die sonst hier arbeiteten, hatten frei bekommen, um das Weihnachtessen in ihren eigenen Familien zu erleben.

Ianto beschäftigte sich damit, die Weihnachtskarten durch zu sehen, die Rhi auf einem kleinen Tisch aufgestellt hatte. Die Antworten darauf zu schreiben würde im neuen Jahr ihm zufallen. 

Harkness‘ Arm streifte seinen, als der andere Mann neben ihn trat und wahllos nach einer Karte griff. Ianto sah auf und bemerkte den abwesenden Ausdruck im Gesicht des Captains. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, an was Jack dachte. Vielleicht dachte er an seine Tochter und ihren Sohn. Oder andere Familie. Er musste irgendwann oder irgendwo Familie haben. Bevor er eine Bemerkung machen konnte, rief sie die Glocke zu Tisch.

 

+++

 

Unter Gelächter und Scherzen suchte sich jeder seinen Platz. Mica bestand darauf, neben Jack zu sitzen und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als Rhiannon lachend nachgab und sie umsetzte. Jack bot ihr seinen Arm an und geleitete sie zum Tisch, ihre kleine Hand an seinem Ellbogen. Er zog einen Stuhl heraus und Mica quietschte begeistert, als er sie kurzerhand hoch in die Luft, dann über die Lehne hob und auf der Sitzfläche platzierte. 

Der Platzwechsel führte dazu, dass Jack Ianto gegenüber saß, der nicht wie erwartet am Kopfende der Tafel Platz nahm. David saß seiner Schwester gegenüber, nachdem Rhi sich versichert hatte, dass es sie nicht störte, mit den Kindern zu sitzen. Andy und Tosh folgten als nächste, doch die beiden schienen außer einander kaum etwas wahrzunehmen.

Dicke rote Kerzen und aus Thuja geflochtene Ringe, geschmückt mit Stechpalmen, setzten festliche Farbpunkte zwischen weißen Tellern, funkelnden Gläsern und blankpoliertem Besteck. Rhiannon nahm strahlend das Lob dafür entgegen und eilte dann in die Küche, um nach der Suppe zu sehen. 

Während Ianto die Gläser füllte, verteilte Johnny – vor allem zum Jubel seiner Kinder – Weihnachtskracher und bald waren alle damit beschäftigt, mit ihren Nachbarn die Kracher zu öffnen und die darin verborgenen Kleinigkeiten zu bewundern. Das meiste fand früher oder später seinen Weg zu den Kindern. Vor allem Andy konnte die pinkfarbene Papierkrone, die er in seinem Ende des Krachers fand, gar nicht schnell genug auf Micas Locken platzieren. Zugegeben, sie stand ihr wesentlich besser.

Jack lachte mit den anderen über das glühendrote Gesicht des Constable, als Ianto sein Glas füllte, und dann wieder Platz in seinem Stuhl nahm. „Ich denke Rhiannon hat sich dieses Jahr selbst übertroffen“, sagte er. „Das ist der größte Baum, an den ich mich erinnern kann.“

„Wir haben geholfen“, verkündete David und zupfte am Ärmel seines Onkels. 

„Natürlich, das habe ich nicht vergessen“, versicherte Ianto seinem Neffen und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zurück. „Und ihr habt beide wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet.“

„Ja, alles ist…“ Jack machte eine Pause, und sein Blick war weder auf den gedeckten Tisch, noch auf den Baum gerichtet, sondern direkt auf Ianto. „…exquisit.“

„Ich habe solchen Hunger“, verkündete David, die plötzliche Stille zwischen den Erwachsenen nicht bemerkend.

In diesem Moment brachten Rhiannon und Sally, die Küchenhilfe, zwei große Terrinen mit der Vorspeise.

Ianto sah auf seinen Teller, als in seinem Sichtfeld ein blau-goldener Kracher auftauchte. Jack lächelte. „Es ist noch einer übrig“, meinte er. „Wollen wir beide…?“

Dieses Mal ging das größere Ende zu Ianto und eine Münze fiel auf das Tischtuch.

„Was ist das, Onkel Ianto?“, fragte David neugierig.

„Eine Münze.“ Ianto hob sie hoch und versuchte die Inschrift zu lesen. Aber genau wie mit der Kaffeedose war ihm die Sprache fremd. 

„Wieso hat sie ein Loch?“ Mica kniete auf ihrem Stuhl, um sie ebenfalls sehen zu können. 

„Damit kann man sie an einer Uhrenkette festmachen“, erklärte Jack. Er zog seine hervor, um sie ihr zu zeigen. „Siehst du, so wie hier.“

Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens weiteten sich. „Ist das wirklich echt?“, flüsterte sie fasziniert. 

„Ein wirklich echter Zahn von einem wirklich echten Krokodil das ich wirklich echt in Indien gesehen habe“, flüsterte Jack zurück. 

„Mica, setz‘ dich vernünftig hin und iss ordentlich“, tadelte Rhi, als sie mit der Suppe zu ihnen kam.

„Wir unterhalten uns nur.“ Jack zwinkerte Mica zu und lächelte dann Rhi zu, die daraufhin fast mit der Suppenkelle seinen Teller verfehlte. 

Ianto verstaute die Münze in seiner Tasche. Er würde Jack später danach fragen, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Und wie hatte er sie in den Kracher fabriziert? In den anderen, die sein Schwager verteilt hatte, fand sich so was nicht.

Zum Auftakt hatte Rhi eine cremige Pilzsuppe gewählt (sie erinnerten sich noch beide mit Schaudern daran, dass ihre Großmutter nach altem englischen Rezept Austernsuppe servierte, die als einzige der Großvater mochte) und servierte sie mit noch warmen, knusprigen Brot. Und bald verstummten die Gespräche zugunsten des Essens.

Nachdem die Gänse und die Platten und Schalen mit den Beilagen unter großem Hallo serviert und verzehrt worden waren, kam der Höhepunkt des Festmahls. 

Ianto und Tosh zogen die Vorhänge vor die Fenster, so dass der Raum nur noch von den Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum und auf dem Tisch erleuchtet war, als Johnny, der sich neben der Tür platziert hatte, das Licht löschte. 

Konzentration zeigte sich auf Rhiannons Gesicht, als sie die große Platte hereintrug, auf der der Plumpudding wie ein überdimensionierter, plumper Ball lag. Blaue und rote Flämmchen züngelten um den Porzellan-Mistelzweig, der in der Mitte steckte. 

Mica, die auf ihren Stuhl geklettert war, um besser sehen zu können, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete fast auf dem Tisch. Jack schnappte sie im letzten Moment, bevor einer ihrer Zöpfe an einer der Kerzen Feuer fing und setzte sie lachend in seinen Schoß. Ianto, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu weit weg war, um sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen, trat zu ihm, um ihm das Mädchen abzunehmen. 

Mica schmollte, als sie die Absicht ihres Onkels erkannte und Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte er. „Sie stört mich nicht. Wir sind Freunde, richtig Prinzessin?“

Doch die ignorierte ihn um David die Zunge heraus zu strecken, der ihr unverblümt mitteilte, wie doof sie doch wäre. 

Ianto drückte Jacks Arm, sagte leise: „Danke“, bevor er auf die andere Seite des Tisches zurückkehrte, um seinen Neffen zurecht zu weisen und Rhi beim Austeilen des Plumpuddings zu helfen, bevor die Flämmchen ausgingen.

Rhiannon stellte den Kindern ihre Portionen hin (sie hatte für sie einen extra Pudding ohne Alkohol zubereitet) und eine vor Jack. Sie strich ihrer Tochter rasch übers Haar und zwinkerte dem Captain zu. „Sie müssen sich etwas wünschen, bevor die Flammen aus sind“, riet sie ihm. „Meine Großmutter hat immer gesagt, dass dieser Wunsch dann auch ganz sicher in Erfüllung geht.“

Jack sah sie einen Moment an, dann glitt sein Blick zu Ianto, der mit einer Kaffeekanne herum ging. „Wirklich? Danke für den Tipp.“

„Wenn Mica anfängt Sie zu stören, schicken Sie sie einfach zurück auf ihren Platz.“ Rhi wirbelte weiter. Es war unmöglich zu übersehen, wie sie das ganze genoss. 

Johnny schaltete das Licht wieder ein. Schälchen mit Brandybutter oder dicker, gelber Vanillesoße wurden umher gereicht; Komplimente an die Köchin gerichtet und das eifrige Klappern von Löffeln gegen Porzellanteller ertönte.

Als Ianto mit der Kaffeekanne zu ihm kam, sah Jack lächelnd zu ihm hoch. „Ich denke, es funktioniert.“ Als ihn der jüngere Mann fragend ansah, schob er ihm seine Tasse hin. „Selbstgemacht?“

„Nicht heute.“ Ianto setzte sich, nachdem er Jacks Kaffee eingegossen hatte und drückte David eine Serviette in die Hand. „Aber Sally ist auch sehr gut darin.“

Mica, die sich unbeobachtet glaubte, stippte mit dem Finger in die Brandybutter und verzog das Gesicht, nachdem sie davon gekostet hatte. Sie hielt sich lieber an ihren Pudding. Vanillesoße tropfte auf die Tischdecke.

Ianto sah auf und begegnete Jacks amüsierten Blick. „Unsere Eltern haben uns nie nach dem Motto behandelt, dass man Kinder nur sehen aber nicht hören solle. Mica und David werden es auch nicht. Das Ergebnis ist, dass es ziemlich wild bei Tisch zugehen kann.“

Jack lachte, aber sein Blick wurde ernst. Er rückte Micas Papierkrone zurecht. „Ich beneide dich um deine Familie, Ianto.“

Gelächter am anderen Ende des Tisches unterbrach sie, bevor Ianto etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

Johnny hielt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht einen kleinen, silbernen Knopf hoch. „Ich habe drauf gebissen“, klagte er. 

Rhi klatschte lachend in die Hände. „Übertreib‘ nicht so. Es ist der Junggesellenknopf.“

„Oh, Johnny. Das bedeutet, dass du Junggeselle bleibst“, spottete Andy Davidson. 

„Wieso kommt der nur zehn Jahre zu spät.“ Johnny schnitt eine Grimasse und legte den Knopf auf seiner Serviette, bevor er sich zu seiner Frau beugte und sie entschuldigend küsste.

Jack war der nächste, der etwas Silbernes in seinem Pudding fand. „Ein Ring.“ Er hielt ihn zur Begutachtung hoch. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

Rhis Augen blitzten auf. „Es bedeutet, dass eine Hochzeit ansteht. Oder zumindest eine neue Liebe.“ Sie beugte sich leicht vor, als ob sie noch mehr fragen wollte, doch auch die anderen hatten sich daran gemacht, ihre Portionen nach den eingebackenen Glücksbringern zu durchsuchen und die ‚Glücklichen‘ diskutierten die Bedeutung ihres Fundes. 

Tosh errötete, als sie ebenfalls einen Ring hervorzog. Andy Davidsons Ohren nahmen einen Rotton an, der dem der Weihnachtssterne auf der Tafel Konkurrenz zu machen drohte, als er sein Glas an ihres klickte. Um sich gleich darauf spöttische Bemerkungen gefallen lassen zu müssen, als er ein Schwein in seinem Pudding entdeckte.

Zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen zeigte sich eine steile Falte, als er ein kleines, silbernes Objekt auf seiner Gabel balancierte. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Jack neugierig.

„Ein Fingerhut“, entgegnete Ianto knapp und ließ das Symbol in seiner Serviette verschwinden. 

„Und was bedeutet es? Eine Karriere als Schneider? Eine Liebste, die dir etwas Selbstgestricktes schenkt?“

„Nein.“ Ianto pausierte mitten im Griff nach seiner Tasse. „Die Bedeutung ist die gleiche wie von Johnnys Junggesellenknopf. Der Knopf für einen Mann, den Fingerhut für eine Frau. Er soll mir sagen, dass ich niemals heiraten werde.“ Er nahm seine Tasse und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Natürlich gilt das nur, wenn man an diesen alten Aberglauben auch wirklich glaubt.“

 

+++

 

Vom Pudding waren nur noch das Porzellanornament und ein paar wenige Löffel voll vorhanden, als Rhiannon die Tafel aufhob.

Johnny holte ein Radio aus einem Schrank und stellte es an. Er drehte daran herum, bis er einen Sender fand, der Weihnachtsmelodien sendete. Sally und Rhi machten sich daran, die Reste des Festmahls in die Küche zu schaffen. Tosh, die helfen wollte, wurde weggeschickt und kurz darauf konnte man sie neben Andy an einem Fenster stehen sehen, wo sie sich leise miteinander unterhielten. David schnappte sich einen der Lebkuchensterne vom Weihnachtsbaum, wurde von seinem Vater dabei erwischt und damit „bestraft“, ein Weihnachtsgedicht aus einem Buch vorzulesen. Mica belegte einen amüsierten Jack weiterhin mit Beschlag, und führte ihm die neue Kleidung für ihre Puppe vor, die ihr der Weihnachtsmann gebracht hatte. Er saß neben ihr vor dem Baum auf dem Boden, die Knie untergeschlagen, den Kragen seines Hemdes gelockert und schien die teils amüsierten, teils überraschten Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren.

Ianto machte sich daran, Teller zusammen zu stellen und Besteck einzusammeln. Weihnachten hin oder her, das Geschirr würde sich nicht von alleine spülen. Und Teil des Feiertagsbonus für die Küchenmädchen war, dass sie sich nicht darum kümmern mussten. 

Es hatte etwas beinahe hypnotisches an sich, die Teller zu stapeln und die Gabeln zu sortieren und seine Gedanken glitten – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – zu Jack Harkness. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht die mysteriöse Arbeit des Captains, oder die anderen Dinge, die ihm der andere Mann vor Monaten enthüllt hatte (und von denen er noch immer nicht allen vollen Glauben schenken konnte). Es war der sehnsuchtsvolle Ton in seiner Stimme, als er gestand, Ianto um seine Familie zu beneiden. Sein geduldiger und liebevoller Umgang mit Mica, die ihre Scheu ihm gegenüber völlig abgelegt hatte. Und die Blicke, die Jack in seine Richtung schickte, wenn er vorgab, ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Er ist ein glattes Wunder mit Kindern.“ 

Ianto ließ fast einen Dessertteller aus den Händen gleiten, als Rhi plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte und diese Bemerkung machte. „Was?“

„Dein Freund, der Captain. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Mica so schnell zu jemand Zutrauen gefasst hat. Und wie er sich beim Essen um sie gekümmert hat, als wäre sie seine eigene. Ich sage dir, sie war nicht das erste Kind…“ Sie unterbrach sich, als sie nach einem Glas griff, dass beinahe über die Tischkante gesegelt wäre. „Du unterhältst dich doch immer mit ihm. Rück‘ mit der Sprache raus. Er muss etwas gesagt haben. Hat er eine Frau? Kinder? Oder wenigstens Neffen und Nichten? Diese Frau, die mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht ist, und für deren Zimmer er bezahlt hat…“

„Das war seine Schwester, Rhi und sie brauchte seine Hilfe. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen. Er spricht wirklich nicht über so etwas.“ Ianto stapelte Tassen auf ein Tablett. „Und bitte tu‘ mir den Gefallen und halte dich mit deiner Neugier zurück. Er ist immer noch ein Gast.“

„Und dein Freund.“ Rhi stupste ihn sanft in die Seite. „Du hast so wenige Freunde. Deshalb interessiert er mich.“

„Ich habe Freunde“, protestierte Ianto. „Mickey, und Andy. Ich bin auch mit deinem Mann befreundet. Martha und Tosh sind ebenfalls meine Freunde.“

„Es ist anders mit deinem Captain“, beharrte Rhi, als sie die vollen Tabletts aus dem Raum trugen, wo ein Servierwagen wartete. (Seine kleinen Rollen waren nur sehr schwer über den Absatz zu bugsieren, der den Eingang von der Halle trennte, deshalb stand er vor der Tür.) Sie lachte. „Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich sagen, er wäre eine gute Partie für dich.“ Rhi zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber vielleicht stört ihn das ja gar nicht.“

Ianto stoppte den Servierwagen so abrupt, dass fast ein Tellerstapel das Gleichgewicht verlor und über den Rand kippte. „Rhiannon Elisabeth Davies“, sagte er scharf. „Ich glaube, du hast zu viel vom Brandy genascht, als du den Pudding angerichtet hast. Du redest Unsinn.“ Klirrend setzte sich der Wagen wieder in Bewegung.

Rhi zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte, bevor sie ihm folgte. 

 

+++

 

„Einer der Ringe ist weg“, informierte Rhiannon ihn, als er nach einer zweiten Fahrt ein Tablett Gläser in die Küche brachte.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er, froh das Rhi nicht mehr zu dem Thema von vorhin zurück kehrte. „Vielleicht lag er zwischen den Tellern und ist mit den Speiseresten im Abfluss verschwunden?“

„Nein, Sally und ich haben vorher alles durchgesehen.“ Rhiannon stapelte geschickt Teller ins Abtropfgestell, jeden Millimeter ausnutzend. 

„Vielleicht hat Tosh ihren als Souvenir behalten.“ Ianto stellte die Gläser ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach frischen Trockentüchern. 

„Toshiko würde so etwas nie tun. Nicht ohne dich oder mich zu fragen“, rief ihm seine Schwester hinterher, als er fast in dem gigantischen, viktorianischen Wäscheschrank verschwand.

„Er kann auf dem Weg zur Küche auf den Boden gefallen sein. Vielleicht taucht er beim Saubermachen auf.“ 

„Hoffentlich.“ Rhi strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Du weißt, dass sie von Grandma stammen und ich an ihren Sachen hänge. Erinnerst du dich, es war ihre Idee, absichtlich zwei Ringe in den Pudding zu tun, weil sie glaubte, dass so ein heimliches Pärchen sie bekommen würde.“

Ianto nickte. Er hatte diese Geschichte jedes Weihnachten zu hören bekommen. Entweder von seiner Mutter oder von seiner Schwester. Seine Mam-gu hatte immer nur amüsiert gelächelt. „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir ein neues Set Figuren besorgen, meinst du nicht? Sie sind sehr alt und wir wissen nicht genau, woraus sie eigentlich gefertigt sind. Und die neuen sind größer, um zu verhindern, dass sie jemand versehentlich verschluckt. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass am Ende dein Pudding mehr als nur die Figur in Gefahr bringt.“

Rhi seufzte. „Vermutlich hast du recht. Aber schade ist es trotzdem, dass das Set nicht mehr vollständig ist. Die Münze ging schon verloren, als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst. Aber Mica hätte sie sicher gerne als Erinnerung an ihre Urgroßmutter, wenn sie alt genug ist.“ Sie machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. „Ianto, sei‘ ein Schatz und hol mir mehr Holz. Ich brauche noch mehr heißes Wasser. Weißt du, das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich gerne eine moderne Küche hätte.“ 

„Träum‘ weiter, Schwester.“ Ianto zog Johnnys Mantel an, der noch zum Trocknen in der Küche hing und tauschte das Trockentuch gegen die Holzkörbe ein. 

Er holte tief Luft und trat nach draußen in die klirrende Kälte, gegen die die Frühnachmittagsonne nichts ausrichten konnte.

 

+++

 

Jack war verblüfft über den Eifer, mit denen die anderen die Weihnachtslieder aus dem Radio mitsangen – auch wenn mehr als einmal Gelächter ausbrach, weil jemand den Text vergessen hatte, oder eigene Textzeilen erfand. Aber die Worte schienen auch nicht das Wichtigste daran zu sein. 

Er war in einer Zeit geboren worden, in der Religionen wie die auf der Weihnachten beruhte, in der Regel zu einer Fußnote der Geschichte geworden waren. Teile der Rituale hatten die Zeit überdauert, aber ihr Ursprung war verloren gegangen. 

Viel bedeutender schien das Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit zu sein; der Zugehörigkeit zu dieser Familie. Und er dachte, als er die Hand des kleinen Mädchens in seiner spürte, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Einladung anboten, zumindest ein Stück weit in diese Familie aufgenommen zu werden. 

Jack hoffte, dass er sich nicht irrte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Vielleicht wäre der Moment nur noch besser, wäre Ianto anstelle von Mica an seiner Seite gewesen…

Er sah Rhiannon ohne ihren Bruder zurückkehren, einen mit Zuckerguss, Mandeln und kandierten Früchten bunt verzierten Weihnachtskuchen in den Händen, den sie abstellte, bevor sie sich neben ihren Mann setzte und unter seinen Arm schlüpfte. Johnny wandte sich ihr zu, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Mica entdeckte ihre Eltern und ließ seine Hand los, um auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter zu klettern.

Jack schlenderte zum Fenster hinüber und sah nach draußen, der Familienidylle den Rücken zuwendend. Sein Atem beschlug die Scheibe, aber er sah trotzdem Ianto einen schmalen, freigeschippten Pfad zum Holzschuppen entlanggehen.

Kurzentschlossen verließ er den Raum.

 

+++

 

„Wir müssen unbedingt noch mehr Asche streuen“, sagte Ianto, als hinter ihm die Tür des Schuppens knarrte. Rhi hatte gesagt, sie würde ihm Johnny zum Helfen schicken. „Ich bin ausgerutscht und um ein Haar gefallen, so glatt ist es unter dem Schnee.“

„Und es wäre wirklich eine Schande, diesen Anzug zu ruinieren.“

Ianto ließ das Holzscheit fallen, das er gerade in den Korb schichten wollte und wirbelte herum. „Oh. Jack. Ich dachte es wäre… jemand anderes… ich meine, Johnny. Er sollte mir helfen.“

„Ich kann das übernehmen.“ Jack trat neben ihn und begann wahllos Scheite in den zweiten Korb zu werfen. 

„So geht das nicht. Die Scheite für den Herd müssen eine bestimmte Dicke und Länge haben, sonst passen sie nicht richtig in die Kammer und das Feuer brennt nicht ordentlich.“ Er begann das Holz zurück zu sortieren. 

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück, um nicht im Weg zu sein und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. Es war eisig in dem Schuppen. „Ich brauche einen Rat von dir?“

Ianto sah über die Schulter. „Von mir?“

„Wie kann ich mich bei deiner Schwester für die Einladung bedanken?“ Jack zögerte. „Ich möchte mich irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen. Vielleicht…“ 

„Kein Geld“, unterbrach ihn Ianto und wischte sich Staub und Schmutz von den Händen. „Rhi wäre beleidigt. Es gefällt ihr, Gastgeberin zu sein. Familie und Freunde zu versammeln, zu bewirten. Unsere Mutter war genauso. Sie wäre so glücklich gewesen…“ Er stockte, sah einen Moment auf den Boden, bevor er sich Jack zuwandte. „Entschuldigung, ich schweife ab. Ich muss darüber nachdenken.“

„Danke.“ Der Holzkorb stand zwischen ihnen und er fand keinen unauffälligen Weg, ihn zu umrunden. „Es war… wirklich das beste Weihnachten, das ich je erlebt habe.“

Ianto musterte ihn, als frage er sich, ob er das ernst meine. „Der Tag ist noch nicht zu Ende“, sagte er schließlich. „Rhi hat einen späten Tee geplant, statt des Abendessens. Und bisher haben nur die Kinder ihre Geschenke ausgepackt. Die werden auch dabei sein.“ Er bückte sich, hob den Korb mit Brennholz hoch und drückte ihn Jack in die Arme. „Und wie ich meine Schwester kenne, wäre sie gekränkt, wenn du nicht ebenfalls dabei bist. Und Mica ist bestimmt furchtbar enttäuscht. Sie bekommt nicht immer die volle Aufmerksamkeit.“

Jack presste den Korb an sich, ohne auf Spinnweben und Schmutz zu achten. „Und du? Wärst du auch… enttäuscht?“

„Ich…“ Ianto spürte trotz der Kälte im Schuppen seine Ohrenspitzen heiß werden. „Ich muss das Holz in die Küche bringen.“ Er nahm den zweiten Korb und drängte sich an dem anderen Mann vorbei aus dem Schuppen.

Jack folgte ihm langsam und mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ianto Jones war ernsthaft und sarkastisch. Intelligent und warmherzig. Manchmal auf geradezu berührende Weise naiv. Und er hatte das, was sich zu einer soliden Freundschaft zwischen ihnen hätte entwickeln können, riskiert weil er den jungen Mann zu etwas drängen wollte, zu der er nicht bereit war. „Ianto? Einen Moment. Ich möchte das erklären…“

Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um und geriet dabei offenbar auf eine unter dem Schnee verborgene Eisplatte. Der Korb landete neben dem Pfad in einer Wehe und versank darin halb, als Ianto das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf ihn zu schlidderte. Jack reagierte instinktiv, warf seinen eigenen Korb zur Seite und streckte die Arme aus, um den Waliser aufzufangen. Ianto prallte gegen ihn und in einem Gewirr von Gliedmaßen gingen sie beide zu Boden. 

Er knallte mit dem Rücken hart genug auf, dass es Jack für einen Augenblick den Atem verschlug. Möglicherweise kam es auch davon, dass Ianto auf seinem Brustkorb lag und ihn verwundert anblinzelte. „Alles okay?“, fragte er, ohne seinen Griff um die Taille des jüngeren Mannes zu lockern. Iantos Hände waren auf seinen Schultern, zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt. 

„Oh“, kam es gleichsam atemlos und überrascht von Ianto, der auf ihn nieder sah. „Ja. Ich den…“

Er wusste noch bevor er die Hände um Iantos Gesicht legte, dass er dabei war, einen noch viel größeren Fehler zu begehen. Es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, den Kopf zu heben und Ianto das Wort mit einem Kuss abzuschneiden. Vielleicht war es nur Schreckstarre, die ihn davon abhielt, sofort zu reagieren, aber Jack war entschlossen, das Beste aus diesem Moment zu machen. Er war sicher, dass es keine Wiederholung geben würde. Die Lippen gegen seine waren kalt und blieben reglos und er hörte Ianto einen erstickten Laut von sich geben.

Und dann - für einen Moment so kurz dass er später fast überzeugt war, dass er es sich eingebildet hatte – küsste ihn Ianto zurück. Es war der leichteste Druck seiner Lippen gegen Jack, das Wispern einer Zungenspitze gegen seine Unterlippe. Dann war es vorbei und Ianto drehte den Kopf weg.

Er stemmte die Handflächen links und rechts von Jacks Kopf gegen den Boden und rollte sich von ihm weg, so dass Jack gezwungen war, ihn los zu lassen.

„Ianto?“

Schritte knirschten durch den Schnee und einen Augenblick später tauchte Johnny auf. „Hey, ist alles okay?“ Er streckte die Hand aus und half seinem Schwager auf die Füße. Bevor er es auch bei Jack tun konnte, war der bereits auf den Beinen. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Kumpel. Ich konnte meinen Mantel nicht finden…“ Johnny klopfte Ianto auf den Rücken. „Oh Mann, du solltest vielleicht besser reingehen, du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub. Ich kümmere mich um das Holz für den Herd und streue mehr Asche auf den Weg.“

Ianto nickte, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. „Danke, Johnny, ich gehe mich umziehen. Sir.“

Jack sah ihm nach, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben.

„Ihnen ist wohl nicht kalt?“, fragte Johnny, während er die Holzscheite aufsammelte.

„Was?“ Jack sah ihn an. „Oh. Ja. Ich sollte auch gehen und etwas Trockenes anziehen. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte bei Ihrer Frau.“ Ohne auf Johnnys Antwort zu warten, eilte er auf die Küchentür zu.

 

+++

 

Ianto eilte durch die Küche, die Frage seiner Schwester nach seinem Zustand ignorierend und weiter in sein Zimmer hinter dem Büro. 

Hastig und mit zitternden Händen zog er Johnnys Mantel aus und warf ihn über eine Sessellehne. Schnee klebte auf dem Rücken des Kleidungsstücks. Seine Kleidung darunter war trocken, trotzdem zog er sich hastig um. 

Dann wusch er sich Gesicht und Hände - mit dem vagen Gedanken, ob er versuche, Jacks Berührung abzuwaschen. 

Aber es war nicht nur Jack gewesen, nicht wahr?

ER hatte ihn zurück geküsst.

Ianto setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Hatte er überhaupt gedacht?

Er war nicht… so. Er hatte Lisa. 

An die er seit Tagen kaum gedacht hatte.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Als ob nichts geschehen wäre? Wie sollte er Harkness unter die Augen treten? 

Oder jemand anderem. Er hatte das Gefühl jeder müsste ihm am Gesicht ablesen, was passiert war.

Sein Blick glitt wie auf der Suche nach einer Antwort durch den Raum – und fiel auf einen schmalen, länglichen Karton, der auf dem Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster lag. Er hatte ihn dort zuvor nicht gesehen.

Ianto stand auf und öffnete mit klammen Fingern den Karton. Weißes Seidenpapier knisterte und öffnete sich zu mattglänzendem, rotem Stoff. Nein, kein Stoff. Es war eine Krawatte, die er hervorzog. Eine rote Krawatte, die sicherlich von konservativeren Gemütern als zu auffällig beurteilt würde. Ianto liebte sie auf den ersten Blick und er nahm sie ganz aus dem Karton, um den glatten, luxuriösen Stoff durch die Finger gleiten zu lassen. Eine Karte mit viktorianischem Weihnachtsmotiv befand sich auf dem Boden der Verpackung. Er klappte sie auf und fand eine Nachricht:

 

Rot ist deine Farbe, Ianto. 

Bitte betrachte sie als ein kleines Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit für all die Mühen, die mir meinen Aufenthalt in Cardiff so angenehm machen.

Frohe Weihnachten,

Jack

 

Ianto setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante, und – die Krawatte lose um seine Finger gewickelt – vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

 

+++

 

Jack betrachtete sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und fuhr sich durch die Haare. 

Was war die richtige Reaktion? Sollte er aus dem Hotel ausziehen, seine Rechnung begleichen und seine Unterkunft bei den anderen im vorläufigen Hauptquartier von Torchwood Drei – Cardiff – beziehen? Oder bleiben und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert?

Nun, das funktionierte nur, wenn Ianto das gleiche tat.

Sollte er versuchen mit ihm zu reden, sich zu entschuldigen… selbst auf das Risiko hin, dass er sich eine gebrochene Nase einhandelte?

Dieser Tag hatte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen von einem der besten Tage seines Lebens auf diesem Planeten zu einer unangenehmen, unsicheren Situation verwandelt.

Er zog seinen Mantel an und schnallte seinen Vortex-Manipulator um. Jack bedauerte es, diesen Ort mit seiner warmen, harmonischen Atmosphäre zu verlassen. Aber es war besser, die Peinlichkeit zu vermeiden, die sicherlich aufgekommen wäre, würde er sich wieder zu den anderen an den Weihnachtsbaum gesellen. Ianto würde sich vielleicht gezwungen sehen weg zu bleiben, und er gehörte zu seiner Familie. Seiner Familie. In der in dieser Zeit kein Platz für ihn war. 

Jack war auf halben Weg ins Hauptquartier, als ihm einfiel, dass er ein Geschenk auf Iantos Schreibtisch hinterlassen hatte. Er hoffte, der junge Mann würde es im gleichen guten Willen annehmen, in dem Jack es für ihn gekauft hatte.

Er schüttelte die Schneeflocken aus seinem Gesicht und ging weiter. Ein Schild im Schaufenster eines Lebensmittelgeschäfts, das allen ein frohes Fest wünschte, wie eine spöttische Erinnerung daran, was er in einem gedankenlosen, lustvollen Moment verspielt hatte.

 

Ende


	3. Ein Neues Jahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das neue Jahr bringt Veränderungen, nicht nur für Ianto selbst.

Titel: Ein neues Jahr  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar/März/Juli 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Hoteluniversum  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 12.189  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhiannon, Martha Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash), [Tosh/Andy, Martha/Mickey erwähnt]  
Rating: AU, pg  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Das neue Jahr bringt Veränderungen, nicht nur für Ianto selbst.  
  
A/N: angesiedelt nach „Have yourself a merry little Christmas“ (<http://tostwins.slashcity.net/tmerry.htm>)  
  
Eine Fortsetzungsstory zu „Das Hotel“ (Adventskalenderstory 2010)  - zu finden über mein Profil oder im Archiv der TOS Twins (<http://tostwins.slashcity.net/thotel.htm>) und spielt in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie in 1962/1963.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ianto! Ianto!“  
  
Alarmiert eilte er aus seinem Büro. „Martha? Was ist passiert?“ Der strahlende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht besänftigte die Befürchtungen, es hätte einen Unfall oder so etwas gegeben, die in ihm aufstiegen.  
  
Martha strich das Papier glatt, das sie in den Fingern unbewusst zerknüllte und hielt es ihm hin.   
  
Ianto las sorgfältig die Nachricht, die einen offiziellen Briefkopf mit Wappen aufwies. Kurz zusammengefasst enthielt das Schreiben eine Bestätigung, dass _Miss Martha Jones_ an das University College Hospital in London aufgenommen worden war. Ihre Ausbildung zur Laborassistentin begann im Februar und wurde über eine Stiftung bezahlt.  
  
„Es war Doktor Harper“, sagte Martha, als er sie erstaunt ansah. „Wirklich. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass er mich für die Stelle vorschlagen will. Er sagte, er kenne jemand im Komitee, das für die Vergabe zuständig ist. Und später soll ich in seinem Labor arbeiten und ihm bei seinen Forschungsarbeiten helfen.“  
  
„Das ist großartig, Martha.“ Er trat hinter der Rezeption hervor, um sie zu umarmen. „Ich... _wir alle_... werden dich furchtbar vermissen, aber das ist eine einmalige Chance für dich. Und du verschwendest dein Talent nicht weiter mit Betten kontrollieren und dem Zählen von Handtüchern.“  
  
„Danke.“ Martha wich einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an. „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich immer gerne hier gearbeitet habe? Und ich werde euch auch entsetzlich vermissen.“ Tränen schimmerten ihn ihren Augen. „Du und Rhi, ihr habt mich nie wie eine Angestellte behandelt.“  
  
„Wo wirst du wohnen?“, dirigierte Ianto das Thema vom Abschiednehmen weg. „Bei deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester?“  
  
„Mam und Tish wohnen schon bei Leo, um mit dem Baby zu helfen, da ist wirklich kein Platz mehr für mich. Ich kann ein Zimmer im Schwestern-Wohnheim haben. Meine Unterbringung wird auch über das Stipendium bezahlt.“ Sie zögerte. „Da ist aber noch etwas, dass dir nicht gefallen wird...“  
  
Ianto nickte. Er wusste was sie als nächstes sagen würde. „Mickey geht mit dir, nicht wahr?“  
  
Sie lächelte scheu. „Wir wollen zusammenbleiben. Uns vielleicht sogar bald verloben, auch wenn wir mit einer Hochzeit mindestens noch warten müssen, bis ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen und eine feste Anstellung bei Doktor Harper habe.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich überrascht bin. Mickey ist seit dem Moment in dich verliebt, an dem du durch die Tür gekommen bist.“ Er drückte ihren Arm. „Ich wünsche euch beiden wirklich nur das Beste. Hat Mickey etwa auch schon einen neuen Job?“  
  
„Leo sagt, sie stellen immer wieder neue Arbeiter in der Fabrik ein, in der er arbeitet und dass er sicher ist, er kann Mickey dort unterbringen. Oh, Gott, Ianto, ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich fahre nach Hause!“ Martha umarmte ihn und eilte dann weiter, ihren kostbaren Brief fest umklammernd, vermutlich um Rhiannon die frohe Nachricht zu verkünden.   
  
„Und sag’ Mickey er kann wieder auftauchen“, rief Ianto ihr nach. „Ich reiße ihm nicht den Kopf ab weil er mit meiner Hausdame nach London durchbrennt. Höchstens ein bisschen.“ Deshalb verdrückte sich sein Freund also so auffällig, sobald Ianto in seine Nähe kam. Sie waren Freunde praktisch seit sie Laufen konnten und Iantos Mutter ihm erlaubte, draußen mit anderen Kindern zu spielen. Er würde Mickey vermissen. Und Martha.   
  
Er hörte sie lachen, als er sich wieder der Empfangstheke und dem Poststapel zuwandte, der in der Zwischenzeit eingegangen war.   
  
Eine paar Zeitungen, Briefe für Langzeitgäste, ein Brief für Rhi (der nach Rechnung aussah) und zwei große Umschläge aus steifem, braunem Papier. Sie waren an Captain Jack Harkness adressiert und ohne Absender-Vermerk.   
  
Ianto lehnte sie seitlich gegen die Wand mit den Postfächern, wo sich die restlichen Briefe des Captains bereits befanden. Er hatte sie seit längerem nicht abgeholt und das Fach war randvoll. Seine Kleidung war nach wie vor in seinem Zimmer und ab und zu war morgens das Bett benutzt, das hatte er von einem Zimmermädchen gehört, doch selbst gesehen hatte er den älteren Mann nicht. Jack ging ihm aus dem Weg. Vielleicht sollte er es nicht, aber Ianto vermisste ihn. Er konnte nicht erklären, wann und wieso er angefangen hatte, sich auf die Gespräche mit dem Captain zu freuen; auf die noch so unglaublichsten Geschichten, die er zu erzählen wusste. Jack zu kennen gab ihm das Gefühl, weniger alleine zu sein, weil der ältere Mann verstand, was es bedeutete, von Menschen umgeben und trotzdem einsam zu sein.   
  
Oh, dafür hatte er jetzt so keine Zeit. Zwei seiner Angestellten verließen ihn in weniger als zwei Wochen. Für Mickey Ersatz zu finden sollte nicht schwer sein, es gab genug Jungs in der Umgebung, die den Job übernehmen konnten und er würde Tosh fragen, ob sie bereit war, Marthas Aufgaben ihren hinzuzufügen und mehr Stunden für ihn zu arbeiten. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht die nächste war, die ihn... oder das Hotel, natürlich... verließ. Die Dinge zwischen ihr und PC Andy hatten sich seit Weihnachten rasant und dahingehend entwickelt, dass Davidson nun an jedem freien Abend hier saß, um sie zu treffen. Er fragte sich, wie Andys Mutter auf die Aussicht reagieren mochte, eine japanisch-stämmige (wenn auch in London geborene) Schwiegertochter zu bekommen. Würde man sie einfach akzeptieren, oder standen ihnen die gleichen Schwierigkeiten bevor, wie damals Lisa und ihm?  
  
Überall um ihn herum befanden sich neuerdings glückliche Paare und es war, als lebten sie in einer anderen Welt. Einer von der er ausgeschlossen war.  
  
Natürlich hatte er Lisa, die auf ihn wartete...   
  
Doch von Lisa glitten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zurück zu Jack Harkness. Und zu dem, was an Weihnachten vor dem Holzschuppen passiert war. Die Erinnerung ließ seine Wangen mit brennender Scham heiß werden. Er konnte noch immer Jacks Körper unter seinem spüren... die Hände um sein Gesicht... das Weiten von Jacks Pupillen sehen, als er in die intensiven, blauen Augen des anderen Mannes starrte... seinen Geschmack auf den Lippen...  
  
Es war kaum mehr passiert als dass Jacks Mund seinen berührt hatte und doch war er noch nie so geküsst worden.  
  
„Hey, Brüderchen, alles in Ordnung?“, riss ihn plötzlich die Stimme seiner Schwester aus seiner Grübelei.  
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was?“, fragte er unwirsch. Aber er hatte es schon als Kind gehasst, wenn sie ihn so nannte.  
  
„Okay, da ist heute Morgen wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden.“ Rhiannon hob besänftigend die Hände. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du mir ein paar Sachen besorgen kannst. Amy ist krank und ich stecke mitten in der Arbeit. Heute ist Backtag.“  
  
„Und ich habe nichts zu tun?“ Iantos Blick streifte über den aufgeräumten Empfangstresen, aber da war nichts, das er vorschieben konnte. Sie erwarteten keine neuen Gäste, Tosh hielt die Buchhaltung peinlich genau und pünktlich bereit und unter dem prüfenden Blick seiner Schwester konnte er sich plötzlich nicht an einen einzigen, dringenden Punkt auf seiner endlosen zu-erledigen-Liste erinnern.   
  
„Ich glaube du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der nach Feiertagen tatsächlich schlechter gelaunt ist als vorher“, stellte Rhiannon nüchtern fest. „Seit wann bist du so griesgrämig?“  
  
„Das bin ich nicht“, verteidigte sich Ianto. „Ich habe nur keine Lust auf ein Verhör durch meine große Schwester.“  
  
Rhi stützte die Ellbogen auf die Theke und beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Und es hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, was an Weihnachten passiert ist?“, sagte sie leise.   
  
Ianto erstarrte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von was du sprichst“, entgegnete er spröde.  
  
„Ich habe euch gesehen, Ianto. Vom Küchenfenster aus.“ Rhiannon sah auf ihre Fingernägel, als sie ihren Bruder überrascht nach Luft schnappen hörte. „Es war keine Absicht, ich habe dir nicht hinterher spioniert oder so, es war nur das Johnny seinen Mantel suchte und ich sagte, vielleicht hast du ihn genommen... Und da habe ich dich mit dem Captain gesehen.“  
  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht... was du meinst...“ Ianto schluckte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an, seine Stimme war rau. „...was du meinst das du gesehen hast...“ Er wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß und lehnte sich dagegen. „Ich bin auf einer Eisplatte ausgerutscht. Wir sind beide in den Schnee gefallen, weil Ja... weil Captain Harkness versucht hat, mich aufzufangen. Dann kam Johnny und hat das Holz wieder eingesammelt.“  
  
„Er hat dich geküsst, Ianto!“ Ihre Worte fielen wie Bleigewichte in die Stille zwischen ihnen. „Und komm mir nicht wieder damit, dass ich an dem Abend zu viel getrunken habe. Er hat dich die ganze Zeit über fast... verliebt angesehen. Meine Augen funktionieren tadellos.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht... vielleicht akzeptiert man solche Dinge in London oder wo immer er sonst herkommt, aber hier... Ianto, du musst vorsichtig sein. Wenn euch jemand anderes gesehen hätte... Du weißt wie schnell sich schmutzige Gerüchte verbreiten und selbst ohne den geringsten Beweis bleibt das Getuschel und Gerede und... sie würden das Hotel in Verruf bringen mit ihrer schmutzigen Fantasie darüber, was hier vor sich geht. Und vielleicht müsstest du aus Cardiff weg gehen.“  
  
„Du... du sagst das, als würde ich ihn ermutigen... dazu.“ Dieses Gespräch konnte nicht wirklich stattfinden, oder? Gleich würde er in seinem Bett aufwachen und alles stellte sich nur als ein böser Traum heraus.   
  
„Hast du ihn denn _ent_ mutigt? Es sieht nicht danach aus. Und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du so naiv bist, dass du nichts bemerkt hast.“ Rhi sah zum ersten Mal wieder auf, in das blasse Gesicht ihres Bruders und sah, dass er mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. „Oh Gott, das wollte ich nicht“, sprudelte es aus ihr hervor und sie eilte hinter den Tresen, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. „Es tut mir leid, Ianto. So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich will doch nicht sagen, dass du etwas Falsches getan hast. Nur... bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, nur weil dieser Mann dir den Kopf verdreht.“  
  
„Ich... ich bin völlig verwirrt“, flüsterte er, das Gesicht wie ein Kind gegen die Schulter seiner Schwester gepresst. „Ich will das alles nicht und trotzdem... Er...“ Ianto stockte. „Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken... an ihn...“   
  
Rhi küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du hast es dir noch nie leicht gemacht, wenn du dich verliebt hast.“ Sie sagte es eher zu sich selbst und spürte, wie ihr Bruder stocksteif in ihrer Umarmung wurde.  
  
„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt“, wisperte Ianto. „Ich bin nur...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht so.“  
  
„Du bist nur verwirrt“, bekräftigte Rhi. „Erinnerst du dich, als ich kurz vor der Verlobung mit Johnny stand und plötzlich dachte, ich wäre Hals über Kopf in Andrew verliebt? Ich glaubte, ich würde etwas verpassen, wenn ich so früh heirate und den Rest meines Lebens mit ein- und demselben Mann verbringe. Aber es ging vorbei und ich kann mir jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne Johnny zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du dir dein Leben anders vorgestellt hast. Mit Lisa. Und mit all den Plänen, die ihr hattet.“ Sie strich ihm durchs Haar, wie sie es bei einem ihrer Kinder getan hätte, wenn es aufgebracht zu ihr gelaufen kam. „Du hast dir nie wirklich Zeit genommen, darüber nachzudenken, oder? Darum zu trauern, was ihr beide verloren habt. Ich liebe Lisa fast wie eine Schwester und ich hätte mir nichts Besseres für dich wünschen können, als dass ihr beide miteinander glücklich werden könnt. Aber das wird nie geschehen. Selbst wenn sie irgendwann das Sanatorium verlassen kann, wird sie nie ein normales Leben führen. Sie wird immer auf Pflege angewiesen sein. Nie all die Dinge tun, die ihr geplant habt. Und sie weiß das. Aber ich glaube, du hast das noch nicht realisiert. Und jetzt ist da dieser Mann mit seinem Charme und seinem guten Aussehen und diesen unmöglichen Geschichten, die dir ein anderes Leben zeigen. Aber du darfst dich nicht von ihm einwickeln und zu etwas zwingen lassen, dass du nicht bist.“   
  
„Rhi...“, wandte Ianto schwach ein, doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn.  
  
„Ich habe Angst, dass er dich ausnutzt“, fuhr sie fort. „Deine...“  
  
„Meine Naivität?“, entgegnete Ianto bitter. Er wich unwillkürlich von ihr zurück und ihre Arme fielen zurück an ihre Seite. Sie verschränkte die Hände über der Schürze – eine Haltung, die er von ihrer Mutter wieder erkannte.   
  
„Nein. Du hast einen Hang dazu, dich selbst hintenan zu stellen und die Bedürfnisse anderer wichtiger zu nehmen als deine. Wir wissen nicht wirklich etwas darüber, wer er ist und woher er kommt, nur das was er dir erzählt.“ Rhi sah ihm in die Augen. „Er... flirtet... mit dir, aber du hast keine Ahnung, welche Motive dahinter stecken. Was ist, wenn er mit dir spielt? Er wird von hier wieder verschwinden und dir bleiben die Gerüchte und das Getuschel und dein ruinierter Ruf. Bitte sei vorsichtig, Ianto. Lass ihn nicht so nahe an dich heran.“  
  
Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und starrte stattdessen auf die Spitzen seiner blankpolierten Schuhe. Was sollte er antworten? Sie hatte recht was Jack betraf. Aber nichts davon erklärte _seine_ Gefühle. Erklärte nicht, was er gespürt hatte, als Jack ihn berührte – schon vor dem verhängnisvollen Fall im Schnee.    
  
„Wieso kommst du nicht in die Küche und wir trinken Tee“, meinte sie schließlich, als das Schweigen zu schwer wurde. „Ich habe dich nicht beim Frühstück gesehen.“  
  
„Du musst mich nicht ständig füttern, Rhi. Ich bin nicht eins deiner Kinder.“ Das kam schärfer über seine Lippen als beabsichtigt. „Gib mir fünf Minuten, okay?“, gab er seufzend nach, als sie ihn nur ansah.   
  
Ianto wartete, bis sie in Richtung Küche verschwunden war, dann ging er in sein Zimmer, um sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen. Mit den rotumrandeten (es hätte noch gefehlt, dass er vor seiner Schwester anfing los zu heulen wie ein Kleinkind, das sich das Knie gestoßen hatte) glänzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen sah er aus als hätte er Fieber. Und so fühlte er sich auch. Krank. Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Vielleicht war er krank und diese Krankheit war der Grund für seine Verwirrtheit. Für die... Gefühle... die Jacks Nähe in ihm auslöste.   
  
Er wusch sich die Hände noch einmal, trocknete sie sorgfältig und inspizierte seine Kleidung nach Wasserflecken, bevor er einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel warf. Er sah besser aus... seine Wangen hatten ihre normale, blasse Farbe zurück... besser, aber nicht normal.   
  
Auf dem Weg zur Tür streiften seine Augen das Foto von Lisa und ihm, aufgenommen am Tag ihrer Verlobung und er schluckte hart. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sie zu besuchen. Mit ihr zu sprechen, sie lachen zu sehen, ihre Hand zu halten. Vielleicht würde er dann wieder heil.  
  
  
########  
  
  
„Hal-lo! Sieh dir nur mal an, wie eilig er es plötzlich hat, nach Wales zurück zu fahren“, rief eine helle Frauenstimme hinter ihm her.  
  
„Hey, Harkness! Man munkelt eine Provinzschönheit hat es dir angetan“, gesellte sich eine zweite dazu. „Ein naives Bengelchen vom Land. Ist er besser als die Jungs in London? Ich wette, er ist zumindest billiger. Und sauberer, wenn man ihm erst mal den Mist hinter den Ohren weggewaschen hat.“  
  
Er fragte sich, wieso die beiden ihn so hassten. Es konnte nicht sein, weil er ein Mann war – Torchwood behandelte Frauen schon längst als gleichwertig als ihre Geschlechtsgenossinnen noch für das Wahlrecht protestierten und mehr oder weniger Besitz ihrer Väter oder Ehemänner waren. Eine Frau war gegenwärtig Direktorin des Instituts. Wenn überhaupt, hatten die beiden wesentlich mehr Freiheiten als er. Sein Kontrakt machte ihn zu Torchwoods Eigentum. Und jeder wusste, dass sie nicht nur zusammen lebten um die Miete zu teilen, sie hatten wohl kaum ein Recht, sich über ihn zu ereifern.   
  
Mit einem erzwungen-höflichen Lächeln wandte er sich zu den beiden Frauen um. „Guppy. Holroyd. Alles in Ordnung im Schlangennest?“ Das war die inoffizielle Bezeichnung für den Laborkomplex, der unter Guppys Kontrolle stand – nur, dass niemand außer ihm wagte, ihn vor ihr und Holroyd, ihrer rechten Hand, zu verwenden. Jack fand, dass er genug unangenehme Zeiten mit den beiden dort verbracht hatte, um sich nicht mehr daran zu stören.    
  
Sie musterten ihn kühl, offenbar wütend darüber, dass er auf ihre Beleidigungen nicht stärker reagierte.  
  
„Alles bestens. Wir bekommen in einigen Monaten ein zweites Baby.“ Emily legte demonstrativ schützend eine Hand auf ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch.   
  
„Wirklich. Meine Glückwünsche“, entgegnete Jack trocken. „War das Erste nicht ein Junge? Habt ihr ihn trotzdem behalten oder in einem Schilfkörbchen die Thames runtergeschickt?“   
  
„Wenigstens wissen wir, wo unser Kind ist“, entgegnete Alice spitz.  
  
Die beiden hatten ihren Spitznamen „Die Torchwood Barrakudas“ nicht zu unrecht. Wenn sie zu bissen, ließen sie nicht locker, bis Blut floss. Sie versuchten offenbar ihn zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen, aber Jack behielt sein nichtssagendes Lächeln bei. Er wusste wo Melissa war und hatte besondere Anstrengungen unternommen, dass Torchwood darüber in Unkenntnis blieb. „Oh ja? Sind seine Reste in der Speisekammer? Für besondere Gelegenheiten?“   
  
Einen Moment dachte er, sie würden ihn körperlich attackieren, doch Emily legte die Hand auf Alice’ Unterarm, stoppte sie wortlos. Alice hasste ihn vom ersten Moment an mit einer Leidenschaft, für die Jack keine Erklärung wusste – aber die sie einmal dazu geführt hatte, ihn eigenhändig bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sezieren, um die Grenzen seiner Regenerationsfähigkeiten zu testen. Er erinnerte sich nicht im Detail daran – vielleicht lag es an den Elektroschocks, mit denen sie zu dieser Zeit auch sehr gerne an ihm experimentiert hatten – aber jemand erzählte ihm, dass sie Emily die Tür des Sektionssaals von außen verschließen ließ, damit niemand den Raum verlassen konnte. Erst der damalige Direktor stoppte sie. Zu groß war seine Sorge, dass Alice in ihrem... wissenschaftlichen... Eifer eine Methode finden könnte, ihn dauerhaft zu beschädigen oder gar endgültig zu töten.   
  
Man munkelte, dass nicht nur die Leute, die unter ihr arbeiteten, sondern sogar Yvonne höchstpersönlich Angst vor ihr hatte.   
  
„Direktor Hartman schickt uns nächstes Jahr als Liaison in die neue UNIT-Niederlassung in New York“, meinte Alice triumphierend.   
  
Er konnte sich vorstellen wie groß die Erleichterung in London sein würde, wenn man die beiden Giftspritzen auf einem anderen Kontinent versetzte.   
  
„Wie bedauerlich, dass sie dich nicht auch nach Amerika gehen lässt“, setzte Emily hinzu und legte den Arm um ihre Partnerin.   
  
„Ja. Hollywood könnte Jack entdecken.“ Sie lachten bösartig. „Und natürlich gibt es dort auch viele hübsche Jungs.“   
  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging weiter. „Sorry... _Ladys_... ich habe einen Zug zu erreichen.“  
  
„An was denkst du? Eine Neuverfilmung? Die Schöne und Der Freak? Oder vielleicht Frankensteins Monster“, drifteten ihre Stimmen hinter ihm her.  
  
Er fragte sich, welcher arme Idiot wohl dieses Mal als Samenspender für das Baby hatte herhalten müssen. Ob Emily ihn nach der Paarung verzehrt hatte? Oder vielleicht doch Alice...  
  
Jack atmete auf, als er aus dem Gebäude und ins Freie trat. Das Ticket für die Fahrt zurück nach Cardiff steckte bereits in seiner Manteltasche. Alles was er zu tun hatte, war seine Reisetasche aus der Pension zu holen, in der er während seines Aufenthaltes in London geschlafen hatte; es ablehnend, in sein alters Quartier zurück zu kehren. Eine billige Absteige, so verschieden wie nur möglich zu seinem Raum in Iantos Hotel...  
  
Er schlug den Mantelkragen gegen den kalten Wind und noch kälteren Nieselregen hoch – kein Schnee hier - steckte die Hände in die Taschen und zog die rechte Hand überrascht wieder heraus, als etwas darin knisterte. Es war das Zugticket. Und eine Tarotkarte. _Die Liebenden.  
  
  
Faith hatte ihm die Karten gelegt, bevor er Wales verließ. Allein der Gedanke an die seltsame Kind-Frau mit ihren toten, leeren Augen ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, der nichts mit der Witterung zu tun hatte.   
  
Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, obwohl mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert vergangen war, seit er ihr das erste Mal in einer kleinen Taverne in Cardiff begegnet war.   
  
Wortlos drehte sie die eine Karte um. „Der Teufel. Eine Illusion.“ Sie legte eine neue Karte offen. „Der Turm. Er zerstört die Illusionen.“ Ein emotionsloses Lächeln spielte um ihre kindlichen Lippen und sie blickte ihn ohne zu Blinzeln an, anstatt auf die Karten zu sehen. Ihre blassen Finger schienen sie kaum zu berühren, als drehten sie sich selbst mit der Bildseite nach oben. „Der Stern. Das Ziel der Reise wird erreicht.“  
  
Und wieder erklärte sie ihm, dass er warten müsse. Warten auf den Doctor. Er würde ihn wiedersehen, aber nicht bevor ein neues Millennium begonnen hatte. Nun, Millennia verloren erheblich an Reiz, wenn man erst einmal mehrere davon erlebt hatte…   
  
Obwohl er sich jetzt wie ein Idiot vorkam, hatte es sich damals völlig normal angefühlt, sie zu fragen, ob sie in ihren Karten einen bestimmten, jungen Mann in seiner Zukunft sehen könne. Sie hatte keine Miene verzogen, aber für einen Moment schien ein seltsames Licht in ihren toten Augen, ließ sie aufleuchten.   
  
Dieses Mal war er sicher, dass sich die Karte von selbst bewegte. Die Liebenden. Gefolgt von Der Mond. Faith berührte die erste Karte mit den Fingerspitzen und als sie die Hand zurückzog, zeigte die Karte nicht mehr Frau und Mann, sondern Mann und Mann. „Er ist in einem tiefen Zwiespalt, aber wenn er seinen Weg gefunden hat, wird er ihn für eine lange Zeit mit dir teilen, Captain.“ Sie hielt die Hand flach über die Tischplatte, mit der Innenseite nach unten und bewegte sie langsam von links nach rechts. Alle Karten drehten sich gehorsam mit der gemusterten Seite nach oben, verbargen ihre Gesichter.   
  
Er hatte ihr zugenickt und war aufgestanden, um den Tisch zu verlassen. Als er sich noch einmal umwandte, nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, war sie nicht mehr da. Verschluckt von den Schatten des alten, schummrig beleuchteten Pubs.   
  
  
_Jack war sich sicher, dass er die Karte noch nicht in der Tasche hatte, als er in den Zug stieg, um nach London zu fahren. Er hatte sie nicht vom Tisch genommen und selbst dorthin befördert. Woher also kam sie nun?  
  
Er dachte daran, wie sich das Bild auf der Karte geändert hatte und beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzugrübeln. Vorsichtig verstaute er die Tarotkarte wieder in der Tasche, wischte sich den Regen aus den Augen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Pension. Wie er zu den Barrakudas gesagt hatte, der Zug wartete nicht auf ihn.   
  
  
########  
  
  
Der Korb schlug bei jedem Schritt rhythmisch gegen seine Seite, aber Ianto schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Er zog den Kopf ein, als ihm eine schneidende Bö Schnee ins Gesicht blies und geriet auf dem eisigen Grund fast ins Schliddern. Laut der Vorhersage im Radio hätte sich das Wetter heute eigentlich bessern sollen.   
  
Er hätte den Wagen nehmen sollen, anstatt Johnny zu erlauben, ihn sich für die Fahrt mit seinen Freunden zu einem Rugby-Spiel im Norden auszuleihen. Oder wenigstens den Bus, anstatt sich hier langsam in einen Eiszapfen zu verwandeln.   
  
Ianto fühlte Feuchtigkeit in seinen Kragen sickern und zog den Schal enger um seinen Hals. Trotz dicker Mütze und Handschuhen fühlten sich seine Ohren und Finger taub an. Sein Atem bildete eine weiße Wolke vor seinem Gesicht. Er nickte Mrs. Miller grüßend zu, zog aber den Kopf ein und eilte weiter, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, die Straße zu überqueren und ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln; sich nach seiner Schwester und den Kindern zu erkundigen und möglicherweise ganz zufällig zu erwähnen, dass ihre jüngste Tochter Cerys immer noch nicht verheiratet war.  
  
Der Wind ließ plötzlich nach, aber dafür schien der Schnee noch dichter als zuvor zu fallen. Es kam ihm so vor, als schreite er durch einen Vorhang aus kalten, weißen Flocken die alles um ihn herum dämpften. Er hörte das Knirschen seiner eigenen Schritte, das Knattern eines LKW-Motors irgendwo hinter ihm. Andere Passanten eilten dick vermummt, die Köpfe eingezogen an ihm vorbei, plötzlich aus dem Schneetreiben auftauchend und ebenso abrupt wieder verschwindend.   
  
Zwanzig Minuten später verließ er einen kleinen Gewürz/Tee- und Kräuterladen - auf den Rhi schwor – mit den letzten drei Posten auf der Liste, die ihm seine Schwester mitgegeben hatte: einem kleinen Glas mit Currypulver, einer Papiertüte mit Rosinen und einer zweiten mit Süßholzwurzeltee für Micas Husten.   
  
Er zog die Mütze tiefer in die Stirn als er wieder ins Schneetreiben trat. Und beinahe mit einem vorbeieilenden Mann zusammenstieß.   
  
„Ianto Jones, bist du das? Ich habe dich fast nicht erkannt bei diesem Wetter – das vermisse ich übrigens in London überhaupt nicht“, fragte Aiden lachend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Blwyddyn Newydd Dda.”  
  
„Blwyddyn Newydd Dda.” Ianto schüttelte die Hand seines früheren Schulfreundes. „Deine Mutter hat nicht erzählt, dass du über die Feiertage nach Hause kommst.“ Aiden war vor ein paar Jahren aus Cardiff weggezogen und Mrs. Bryn hielt die halbe Stadt über seine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden.  
  
„Sie wusste nichts davon. Wir wussten es mehr oder weniger selbst nicht.“ Aiden grinste. „Gott, du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als wir vor der Tür standen, Ianto.“  
  
„Wir?“, fragte Ianto. „Du lebst mit jemand zusammen?“  
  
Aiden hob die Hand und wackelte mit dem Ringfinger. Natürlich war wegen des Handschuhs nichts zu sehen, aber Ianto wusste die Geste zu deuten. „Ich bin verheiratet, Ianto, was sagst du dazu? Sabrina und ich haben zwei Tage vor Weihnachten geheiratet – irgendwann wird mir Mam dafür verzeihen, dass wir nicht die ganze Familie eingeladen haben. Aber wir hatten es eilig. Sabrina ist im siebten Monat schwanger und wir wollten nicht, dass das Kind unehelich zur Welt kommt.“  
  
„Das ist ja wunderbar. Ich gratuliere dir.“ Ianto zuckte zusammen, als Aiden ihn überschwänglich umarmte und auf den Rücken klopfte.   
  
„Wir müssen uns unbedingt treffen, bevor wir nach London zurück fahren, ja?“, sagte Aiden. „Wir machen ein Date zu Viert daraus, okay? Du und Lisa und ich und Sabrina.“  
  
Ianto zuckte zusammen als hätte ihm der alte Freund einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst. „Das ist leider nicht möglich“, sagte er, sein Mund trocken. „Hat deine Mutter dir nichts erzählt?“ Als Aiden den Kopf schüttelte und ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort: „Lisa hatte vor einigen Jahren einen Unfall. Sie lebt seither in einem Sanatorium, sie kann nicht mehr laufen und ihre Eltern schafften es nicht, sich um sie und um den Laden zu kümmern“, sagte er leise.   
  
„Oh mein Gott, das tut mir wirklich leid, ich hatte keine Ahnung.“ Aiden wirkte ehrlich erschüttert. „Ich… ich dachte sicher ihr beide wärt inzwischen verheiratet und hättet mindestens ein oder zwei Kinder.“   
  
Eine verlegene Pause breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Ianto schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels und Aiden betrachtete die Eisblumen am Schaufenster des Teeladens.   
  
„Ich… muss dann mal weiter“, meinte Aiden schließlich. „Sabrina hatte plötzlich solche Lust auf heiße Schokolade, aber es war kein Kakao mehr da, ich wollte nur hier rasch welchen holen. Die beiden warten bestimmt auf mich.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich wünsche dir und deiner Frau das Beste. Und natürlich auch für das Baby.“   
  
„Richte deiner Schwester meine Grüße aus.“ Aiden wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
Sie schüttelten einander wieder die Hände, Aiden bedankte sich noch einmal und verschwand dann rasch in den Laden. Ianto sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann hob er die Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er wünschte, er könnte sagen, dass so etwas zum ersten Mal passiert war… aber das war es nicht und es wurde nie einfacher.  
  
Plötzlich musste er an die Nacht des Jahreswechsels denken.  
  
  
 _Sylvester war im Gegensatz zu Weihnachten eine eher ruhige Angelegenheit.  Rhi hatte für alle ein Festessen gekocht. Martha und Mickey waren zurück, dafür verbrachte Tosh den Abend bei Andys Eltern. Er wollte sie ihnen endlich offiziell vorstellen. Am Morgen davor hatte er Ianto anvertraut, dass er bereits einen Verlobungsring gekauft hatte.  
  
Nach dem Essen spielten sie eine Weile mit den Kindern, und nachdem sie ins Bett geschickt worden waren, tranken die Erwachsenen heißen Cider mit Gewürzen und schottischen Whiskey, für diese Gelegenheit aufgespart. Sie unterhielten sich und ließen das Jahr Revue passieren, erinnerten einander an die guten und die schönen Momente, genau wie an die traurigen und unangenehmen.   
  
Einem alten walisischen Brauch folgend, öffneten Ianto, Rhiannon und Johnny um Mitternacht die Türen des Hauses, um symbolisch das alte Jahr hinaus zu lassen, und das neue Jahr zum Eintreten zu bewegen.   
  
Ianto lehnte einen Augenblick gegen den Türrahmen des Haupteinganges und atmete die schneidend kalte Luft tief ein, um den Alkoholdunst in seinem Kopf zu klären. Er starrte hinaus ins Dunkel, wo jenseits der Laterne im Hof dichter Schnee fiel. Irgendwo brandete Musik und Gelächter auf, auf der anderen Seite der Straße feierten Leute ebenfalls die Ankunft des neuen Jahres.   
  
Er schlang die Arme fest um sich selbst, obwohl es nicht viel dazu tat, die Kälte abzuwehren und schloss die Augen. Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit dachte er an Lisa, hoffte dass das kommende Jahr dasjenige sein mochte, in dem das Wunder geschah und sie wieder gesund werden würde.   
  
Ianto öffnete die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Durch den Schneefall konnte er ein paar vereinzelte Sterne sehen, aber keine bestimmte Konstellationen ausmachen. Sie hatten Stunden auf dem Dach verbracht und Konstellationen gesucht und er hatte gebannt den Geschichten von fernen Planeten und Sonnen gelauscht, gegen Jacks Schulter gelehnt… Jack. „Blwyddyn Newydd Dda, Jack. Wo immer du bist.”  
  
Er hoffte es war die Kälte, die seine Wangen brennen ließ, als Rhi und Johnny unvermittelt auftauchten und ihn damit aufzogen, dass er wohl in der immer noch offenen Tür festgefroren wäre...   
  
  
_Ianto hatte unwillkürlich den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und in den grauen Himmel gestarrt, wo um diese Tageszeit und bei diesem Wetter natürlich kein Stern zu sehen war. Er senkte den Blick und sah sich um, in Gedanken verloren war er in eine Nebenstraße gewandert. Links von sich entdeckte er eine Bewegung im Schneetreiben, nur einen grauen Schatten. Hinter sich hörte er das Klatschen von schweren Stiefeln auf Asphalt, jemand rannte trotz Schnee und Eis über die Straße. Ianto sah über die Schulter, aber er konnte nicht mehr als eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ausmachen.   
  
Einen Moment später rammte ihn jemand und Ianto verlor auf dem überfrorenen Schnee das Gleichgewicht. Der Korb mit seinen Einkäufen wurde zur Seite geschleudert und landete irgendwo im Rinnstein. Ianto knallte auf den Boden, landete auf dem linken Arm und vergaß über den weißglühenden Schmerz für ein paar Minuten alles andere. Er hörte Stimmen – zwei, vielleicht drei Personen und dann ein paar dumpfe Knalle, als hätte jemand Böller gezündet oder ein LKW hatte Fehlzündungen.   
  
Er rollte sich langsam auf die rechte Seite, und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, den linken Arm mit der rechten Hand an seinen Körper pressend. Ianto erstarrte.   
  
Das Ding vor ihm auf dem Boden zuckte noch ein Mal, dann lag es völlig reglos. Sofort begann der Wind es mit einer feinen, weißen Decke aus Schneeflocken zu bestäuben.   
  
Trotzdem sah er genug von der grauen Haut, die feucht schimmerte und mit feinen Schuppen bedeckt war, und die ihn an einen Schlangenledergürtel erinnerten, den Doctor Smith von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht hatte. Das Gesicht... das Gesicht hatte keine erkennbaren Züge. Zwei horizontale Schlitze, in denen schwarze Augen wie Glasmurmeln saßen und leer nach oben starrten. Darunter keine Nase, nur zwei winzige, tropfenförmige Löcher in der grauen Haut, gefolgt von einer weiteren, annähernd dreieckigen Öffnung, in der ebenfalls dreieckige Zähne auszumachen waren. So wie das... Geschöpf... gefallen war, verschwand der Rest seiner Gliedmaßen unter einer Art schwarzen Umhangs. Nur eine graue Hand mit drei Fingern, die in dunkle, spitze Fingernägel ausliefen, war zu sehen. Um das schlaffe Handgelenk wand sich ein grünes, in komplizierte Knoten geflochtenes Band, von dem bronzefarbene Perlen hingen.   
  
„Keine Bewegung“, befahl ein untersetzter Mann mit rötlichen Haaren und einer Motorradkluft, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und einen Revolver auf ihn richtete.  
  
Ianto hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, sich zu bewegen. Es war eine Sache gewesen, Jacks Geschichten über... über... die Existenz solcher Kreaturen zu hören. Er hatte einen Weevil und die Fae gesehen. Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes war bereit es zu akzeptieren, doch der größere Teil von ihm schrie dass er sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte und sich das alles nur einbildete.   
  
Zwei weitere Männer tauchten auf, und auch sie hielten Revolver in den Händen. Doch ihre Waffen waren auf das graue Ding im Schnee gerichtet, nicht auf ihn.   
  
Einer von ihnen, der Älteste der drei Bewaffneten, hatte im Hotel gewohnt. Es war Jacks Boss, Alex Hopkins.   
  
Jack.  
  
Er sollte endlich aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Aber da war diese Stimme, die darauf beharrte, dass er froh sein würde, ihn zu sehen. Und erleichtert. Jack würde wissen, was zu tun war. Das hier war so fern seiner Welt... so bizarr, dass es direkt aus einer der Erzählungen des Captains stammen musste.  
  
"Mister Jones", sagte Hopkins und seine Stimme klang unerwartet freundlich. "Es ist okay. Thom, Geraint, das ist Ianto Jones - ein Freund von Jack - und er war Torchwood bereits früher behilflich. Vergewissert euch, dass der Oatu tot ist und schafft ihn von hier weg, bevor uns noch jemand sieht. Ich kümmere mich um Mister Jones."  
  
Eine innere Stimme fragte ihn, worin dieses "sich kümmern" bestehen mochte. Er war Zeuge von etwas geworden, das niemand wissen sollte.  
  
Als der ältere Mann auf ihn zukam, rutschte er instinktiv zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hauswand stieß.   
  
Alex Hopkins ging vor ihm in die Hocke und hielt die leeren Hände hoch, nachdem er seine Waffe in ein Holster an seinem Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Er blockierte den Blick auf die beiden anderen Männer und das… Ding. „Es ist alles okay. Die beiden sind erst vor ein paar Tagen aus London zu uns gestoßen und wussten nicht, dass Sie kein ahnungsloser Passant sind", sagte Hopkins beruhigend. "Ich weiß, Sie werden für sich behalten, was Sie eben gesehen haben."  
  
„Ich bin ein ahnungsloser Passant“, beharrte Ianto.   
  
„Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben. Ich weiß, wie sehr Jack von Ihnen eingenommen ist.“ Alex musterte ihn. „Darf ich mir Ihren Arm ansehen? Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich habe ein paar Kenntnisse über Erste Hilfe.“  
  
Ianto senkte den Blick auf den Boden.  
  
„Ich kenne ihn seit über zwölf Jahren“, sagte Hopkins, während er vorsichtig Iantos Arm von der Schulter bis zum Handgelenk abtastete. Er sah den jungen Mann zusammenzucken und versuchte ihn abzulenken. „Vielleicht kenne ich ihn so gut, wie es möglich ist, ihn zu kennen. Jack hat sich mit Händen und Füßen gesträubt, nach Cardiff zu fahren und jetzt will er nicht mehr weg. Er hat sogar unsere Direktorin davon überzeugt, dass es notwendig ist, die alte, in den Zwanzigern aufgegebene Basis hier wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen und ihn auf Dauer hier zu stationieren.“ Er klopfte Schnee von Iantos Mantel und half ihm auf die Beine. „Ich denke nicht, dass etwas gebrochen ist, aber ich fürchte, Sie kommen nicht um ein paar Prellungen herum.“  
  
Ianto lehnte gegen die Hauswand und hielt seinen schmerzenden Arm, während er mit einer gewissen Benommenheit beobachtete, wie Alex Hopkins seine verstreuten Einkäufe einsammelte und wieder im Korb verstaute. Die beiden anderen Männer und das Ding mit der grauen Haut waren verschwunden. Wären nicht die Fußspuren im Schnee und ein paar dunkle Flecken zurückgeblieben, hätte er glauben können, er hätte sich das Ganze wirklich nur eingebildet.  
  
Finger tauchten in seinem Blickfeld auf, schnipsten um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Ianto? Sind Sie noch bei mir?“ Er blinzelte, nickte dann und sah den anderen Mann direkt an. Hopkins musterte ihn erneut. „Ich denke, ich begleite Sie besser nach Hause“, sagte der Leiter von Torchwood Cardiff. Er trug den Korb, und Ianto stützte seinen schmerzenden Arm mit der freien Hand.  
  
Alex dirigierte ihn aus der Gasse zurück auf die Straße und ging neben ihm her.  
  
„Was war das?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile. „Oder sollte ich das besser nicht fragen?“  
  
„Sie nennen sich Oatu – oder zumindest klingt ihr Name so ähnlich. Und das ist auch schon so ziemlich alles, was wir über sie wissen. Vielleicht erfahren wir mehr, wenn sich unser Arzt mit der Leiche beschäftigt hat.“ Hopkins lachte leise. „Ich wette Jack lässt in seinen Geschichten alles sehr abenteuerlich klingen, aber ich verbringe die eine Hälfte meiner Zeit damit, Papierkram zu erledigen und die andere damit, um mein Leben zu rennen.“   
  
„Jack ist… nicht hier?“, fragte der junge Waliser zögernd.  
  
„Er ist in London.“ Alex sah ihn interessiert an. „Hat er das nicht gesagt?“   
  
Jones errötete. „Ich habe… seit einer Weile nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Oder ihn gesehen.“  
  
Jack war seit Weihnachten in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. Er flirtete und scherzte, hatte immer einen flotten Spruch auf Lager, aber Alex kannte Jack lange genug, um zu sehen, dass er etwas anderes dahinter verbarg. Zuerst hatte er angenommen, dass es seine übliche Rastlosigkeit war, dass das Novum Cardiffs verflogen war und ihn die Wanderlust packte.   
  
Aber nun dachte er, dass es möglicherweise etwas mit dem blassen jungen Mann an seiner Seite zu tun hatte. Die Einladung, Weihnachten mit der Davies-Familie zu verbringen, bedeutete offenbar eine Menge für Jack. Sie saßen manchmal in ruhigen Nächten im Büro und unterhielten sich über einem Glas Scotch – und Alex erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie oft Jack über den jungen Waliser sprach. Er hoffte, Jack hatte keine Dummheiten gemacht. Er hoffte, Jack hatte sich nicht in Jones verliebt. Oder war es bereits zu spät? Hatte Jack einen Annäherungsversuch gemacht und Jones ihn zurückgewiesen? Es würde sicherlich einiges erklären. Unter anderem Jacks Laune und das Stillschweigen zwischen ihm und Jones.   
  
Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her bis das Hotel vor ihnen auftauchte. Rhi fegte die Vordertreppe, als Alex und Ianto sich näherten. Sie wandte sich um, als sie sie bemerkte – und sah die beiden Männer fragend an. Ihr Blick fiel auf Iantos Arm, den er noch immer festhielt.  
  
„Mrs. Davies“, sagte Hopkins rasch. „Hallo. Keine Sorge, Ihr Bruder hatte nur einen kleinen Unfall, aber er ist okay. Das Eis ist hier wirklich stellenweise heimtückisch.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Rhiannon und eilte an die Seite ihres Bruders. „Ianto?“  
  
„Ich bin ausgerutscht, hingefallen und auf meinem Arm gelandet. Mr. Hopkins war so freundlich, mich zurück zu begleiten. Ich bin okay, Rhi“, wehrte er sie ab und ging ohne ein Wort ins Haus.  
  
Alex reichte ihr den Korb. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Davies.“ Er ging bevor Rhi eine Frage stellen konnte.   
  
Sie sah ihm einen Moment verblüfft nach, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und folgte Ianto. Er war in seinem Zimmer und versuchte seinen Mantel auszuziehen ohne seinen verletzten Arm dabei zu sehr zu bewegen.   
  
Rasch stellte Rhi den Korb zur Seite, kam ihm zu Hilfe und nahm ihm den feuchten Mantel ab. „Ich hänge den zum Trocknen auf und hole dir Arnika-Tinktur zum Einreiben für deinen Arm. Kommst du alleine mit dem Pullover zurecht?“  
  
„Ich bin ausgerutscht und hingefallen, Rhi. Kein Krüppel.“ Kaum war das Wort über seine Lippen, wurde er blass und setzte sich rasch hin.    
  
Wortlos zog ihm Rhi den Pulli über den Kopf, und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, um es ihm über die Schultern zu ziehen. „Das sieht böse aus“, meinte sie schließlich und betrachtete die bereits ins bläuliche verlaufenden Prellungen an seinem Arm. „Kannst du ihn bewegen? Wenn nicht rufe ich Doktor Burgess an.“  
  
„Ich kann ihn bewegen, es tut nur weh.“ Ianto hob den Arm um es zu demonstrieren. „Mir ist kalt, Rhi. Kannst du mir etwas Heißes zu Trinken besorgen? Tee ist okay.“ Er wusste in der Küche stand immer eine Kanne bereit.  
  
„Natürlich. Und ich bringe die Arnika-Lotion. Erinnerst du dich, wie gut sie geholfen hat, als David von der Schaukel gefallen ist? Nach einer Woche waren seine blauen Flecken weg.“ Rhi eilte aus dem Raum.   
  
Ianto lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, kickte seine nassen Stiefel von den Füßen und rieb sich mit der unverletzten Hand übers Gesicht. Hatte er wirklich gesehen, was er glaubte, gesehen zu haben? Das graue Gesicht mit dem dreieckigen Mund und den schwarzen Augen tauchte in seiner Erinnerung auf und er schloss die Lider.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war Rhi zurück und reichte ihm einen Becher. „Ich habe einen Tropfen Whiskey reingetan. Es war noch ein Rest von Sylvester da“, sagte sie und begann – während er an dem Tee nippte – seinen Arm mit der Tinktur einzureiben. Seine Haut verfärbte sich leicht orange und er mochte den Geruch nicht, aber sie fühlte sich kühl an und schien den brennenden Schmerz sofort ein wenig zu mildern. Vielleicht war es auch der Whiskey.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
Alex war gerade erst in ihr vorläufiges Hauptquartier in dem alten, zugigen Lagerhaus zurückgekehrt, als Schritte auf der Holztreppe zu seinem Büro zu hören waren. Er zog den Mantel enger um sich und legte mehr Holzscheite in den Ofen. Niemand hatte das Feuer geschürt, während er mit Thom und Geraint hinter dem Oatu hergewesen war und es war bis auf ein paar matt glühende Kohlen heruntergebrannt, so dass der Raum schnell ausgekühlt war.  
  
Er erwartete ein Klopfen an der Tür – oder in Jacks Fall – einfach das Öffnen. Aber die Schritte gingen an seinem Büro vorbei, über eine weitere, knarrende Holztreppe und dann konnte er das Zuschlagen einer Metalltür hören.  
  
So, es war also Jack, zurück von seinem Ausflug nach London. Yvonne hatte ihn hinzitiert, aber Alex wurde nicht über den Grund dafür informiert. Es wurde ihm lediglich mitgeteilt. Allerdings hatte Hopkins eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, worum es ging. Yvonne war alles andere als glücklich mit Jacks Ansinnen, sich hier in Wales häuslich nieder zu lassen. Vielleicht fürchtete sie, dass er sich hier zu sehr ihrer Kontrolle entzog (was gleichzeitig bedeutete, sie nahm an, dass Alex ihn nicht in den Griff bekam – es war schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass sie seit Jahren befreundet waren, selbst als Alex den Platz von Jacks Vorgesetzten einnahm) oder mehr über diesen Rift und die alten Anlagen von Torchwood 3 wusste, als ihr lieb war.   
  
Nach einem Moment stand er auf und verließ sein Büro – und die angenehme Wärme des Ofens – und stieg die beiden kurzen Treppen hoch, in Jacks Zimmer.   
  
Nun, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich eher um einen Verschlag unter dem Dach handelte – er würde nie verstehen, wieso sich Jack ausgerechnet den kältesten und zugigsten Raum im ganzen Gebäude ausgesucht hatte, wenn er mit den anderen ein Quartier im Nebengebäude beziehen konnte – war es vielleicht nicht überraschend, dass Jack im Hotel bleiben wollte.  
  
Sein Atem kondensierte zu einer weißen Wolke, als er die schwere Metalltür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Schnee bestäubte die Leiter, die zum Dach führte und den Boden darum herum. Der Grund dafür wurde klar, als Alex nach oben sah. Die Dachluke stand trotz der Kälte offen und der Wind blies hier und da einen Schneewirbel herein.   
  
Jack saß in voller Montur auf der klapprigen Pritsche, die als Bett diente und schien weder den Schnee noch einen fluchenden Alex zu bemerken, der die Leiter hochkletterte um die Luke zu schließen. Er kramte in einer Blechdose in der vor etlichen Jahren wohl mal Kekse gewesen waren, die aber jetzt hauptsächlich aus Rost zu bestehen schien.   
  
Alex zog den einzigen Stuhl im Raum – genaugenommen das einzig andere Möbel, abgesehen von der Schlafpritsche – neben das Bett und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wie war London?“, fragte er, und zwang seine Zähne dazu, nicht zu klappern. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass du Yvonne überzeugt hast, dich ein weiteres halbes Jahr hier zu lassen. Womit hast du sie bestochen?“  
  
Der andere Mann sah endlich auf. „Ich hatte etwas, dass sie wollte“, entgegnete er knapp.  
  
„Und was war das, Jack? Dein erstgeborenes Kind?“ Angesichts der Umstände klang die Phrase wie ein grausamer Scherz. Alex hob die Hand. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nein, dieses Mal hat sie sich mit meinem Wissen zufrieden gegeben. Der Doctor war in London, über die Feiertage, obwohl ich nicht annehme, dass er deshalb dort war. Sie haben Spuren eines Kampfes entdeckt, etwas das wie die ausgebrannte Hülle eines Spacehoppers aussah.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das einzige, das zu identifizieren war, ist eine außerirdische Waffe und sie wollte von mir wissen, wie sie funktioniert.“   
  
Alex’ Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Und du hast ihr gezeigt, wie sie sie verwenden kann?“  
  
„Ja.“ Jack grinste. „Wenn sie eine Möglichkeit findet, die Batterie aufzuladen. Aber ich schätze, es dauert noch vierzig, fünfzig Jahre, bis das der Fall sein wird.“   
  
Hopkins erwiderte das Grinsen. „Das hast du ihr vermutlich nicht gesagt“, entgegnete er trocken.   
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich nicht direkt auf einen spezifischen Zeitraum festgelegt. Aber es hat ihr gereicht, um mich für weitere 6 Monate hier zu lassen.“  
  
Er stellte die Blechdose zur Seite und Alex konnte einen Blick hinein werfen. Fotos, Briefe, eine Kinderzeichnung. Und einen Ring, der aber zu klein und plump war, um ein Schmuckstück zu sein. Er erinnerte Alex – vermutlich wegen der noch nicht so lange zurückliegenden Weihnachtsfeiertage – an eines der Ornamente, die seine Großmutter im Plumpudding versteckte, als er ein Kind gewesen war.   
  
Nun zog Jack etwas aus seiner Tasche, strich es glatt und legte es in die Box. Es war eine Spielkarte... nein, eine Tarotkarte, wie sie Wahrsager verwendeten.   
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Hang zu Esoterik hast.“   
  
„Muss diese Gegend sein.“ Jack hämmerte den Deckel mit der Faust auf die Keksdose. Rost bröselte ab und fiel auf die dünne Matratze. „Dieser ganze Aberglaube. Was war hier los, während ich vor Yvonne katzbuckeln musste?“  
  
„Und trotzdem willst du unbedingt hier bleiben...“ Hopkins streckte die Beine aus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das sollte interessant werden. „Oh, das übliche. Ein paar weitere Weevil sind aufgetaucht, sie scheinen sich prächtig zu vermehren. Wir mussten zwei töten, sie hatten einen Mann bei helllichtem Tage attackiert. Glücklicherweise erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran, was ihn angegriffen hatte – wir haben es wieder den verwilderten Hunden in die Schuhe geschoben. Und dein Lieblingshotelier war in einen kleinen Zwischenfall verwickelt.“  
  
Plötzlich hatte er Jacks volle Aufmerksamkeit. Der andere Mann setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er scharf.  
  
Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sieh mal einer an... „Er hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Oatu – im wörtlichen Sinne. Keine Sorge, er wurde nicht verletzt, aber er ist gestürzt und mit dem Arm aufgekommen. Das gibt ein paar hässliche Prellungen, das wird er überleben.“  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Jack angespannt. „Sie haben diese kleinen Druckluftwaffen, mit denen giftige Dornen verschossen werden. Die sind so spitz, dass man kaum merkt, wenn man getroffen wird.“  
  
„Dieser hier hatte keine Waffe.“ Je angespannter der andere Mann wirkte, desto gelassener erschien Alex. „Er ist durch einen Rift-Riss gefallen. Nach allem was wir über die Oatu wissen war er vielleicht gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause zu Frau Oatu und freute sich darauf, den Abend mit seinen kleinen Oatus zu verbringen.“ Hopkins schraubte den Sarkasmus eine Stufe herunter. „Wir hätten versucht, ihn lebend zu fangen, aber Thom und Geraint waren vor mir und als sie gesehen haben dass er einen Passanten anzugreifen schien, haben sie ihn erschossen. Ich denke, der Oatu ist einfach nur in Panik geflohen und hat Jones dabei umgerannt, der wieder einmal zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war.“  
  
Jack beugte sich vor. „Du hast ihn untersuchen lassen, oder? Ich meine Ianto, nicht den Oatu.“   
  
„Nein. Ich habe ihn nach Hause gebracht und ihn der Obhut seiner Schwester übergeben. Ich bin nicht völlig dämlich, Jack, ich habe seinen Arm abgetastet und keinen Bruch gefunden. Er konnte ihn offenbar bewegen, auch wenn es wehtat. Es ist besser, keine große Sache daraus zu machen. Und er hat es recht gut weggesteckt, denke ich.“  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast ihm doch sicher Retcon gegeben, oder? Er wird sich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern.“  
  
„Nein.“ Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Alex nicht an seiner fast instinktiven Entscheidung gezweifelt. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich darauf vertraue, dass er für sich behält, was er gesehen hatte. Er hat auch die Begegnung mit dem Weevil und mit diesen Fae für sich behalten, oder? Ich meine, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er mit dir darüber spricht... was es vermutlich einfacher für ihn macht.“  
  
„Nur, dass er nicht mit mir spricht“, murrte Jack – allerdings so leise, dass Alex ihn nicht gehört hätte, hätte er nicht direkt neben ihm gesessen. „Seit wann verstößt du gegen Torchwoods Regeln und lässt einen Zeugen unbehelligt?“  
  
Hopkins zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du vertraust ihm. Das ist gut genug für mich.“  
  
„Alex, du hast keine Ahnung.“ Jack rieb sich übers Gesicht, seine Schultern sackten nach unten. Als er weiter sprach, klang seine Stimme so müde wie seine Haltung suggerierte das er sich fühlte. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.“  
  
„Ja?“, fragte Alex, als nichts weiter kam.  
  
„Als er mich eingeladen hatte... Weihnachten mit seiner Familie zu verbringen...“ Jack ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, presste sie frustriert gegen die Schläfen. „Ich habe für eine Weile vergessen, dass ich nicht wirklich dazugehöre. Und Ianto... wir hatten einen kleinen Zusammenstoß draußen vor dem Holzschuppen.“  
  
„Okay?“, entgegnete der andere Mann gedehnt, als Jack wieder stoppte. „Mach es nicht so spannend. Zusammenstoß wie in... ihr hattet eine Meinungsverschiedenheit? Was, bist du seiner Schwester zu nahe gekommen?“  
  
„Nein.“ Jack holte tief Luft. „Es war glatt. Er ist ausgerutscht und ich wollte ihn abfangen. Dabei sind wir beide auf dem Boden gelandet. Er auf mir.“ Er blickte Hopkins spöttisch an. „Er muss den Winter hassen.“ Dann machte er eine vage Geste mit der Hand. „Ich habe ihn geküsst. Verdammt, Alex, du hättest an meiner Stelle der Versuchung auch nicht widerstanden.“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, ich hätte, aber wir reden nicht von mir“, entgegnete sein Boss nach einem Moment. „Und ich nehme an, das deine... Aufmerksamkeit... nicht willkommen war?“  
  
Der Captain stand auf und begann im Raum auf und ab zu wandern. „Er hat mich zurückgeküsst. Nur einen Moment lang, aber es war lange genug, dass ich es mir nicht nur eingebildet habe. Dann tauchte sein Schwager auf und es war vorbei.“   
  
Alex seufzte. „Jack, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst die Finger von ihm lassen, oder etwa nicht? Das hier ist nicht London, du kommst nicht mit ein paar Geldscheinen und einer Verwarnung davon, wenn du mit einem deiner Jungs erwischt wirst und jemand bei der Polizei bestichst, den Bericht verschwinden zu lassen. Hier ist Torchwood schon so lange abwesend, dass wir nicht mal mehr ein Gerücht sind und wir haben keinen Einfluss auf die Polizei. Yvonne wird sich sicher nicht aufraffen, ihre Kontakte zu bemühen und dich aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, sondern eher denken, dass es dir recht geschieht.“  
  
„Ianto ist nicht _einer meiner Jungs_ “, erwiderte Jack ächzend. „Er ist nicht...“ Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Er ist... verwirrend. Normalerweise kann ich Menschen ziemlich gut lesen, aber er... Ich schwöre, einen Moment ist er interessiert – lehnt gegen meinen Arm, wenn wir nebeneinander sitzen; streift meine Schulter unter dem Vorwand einen Fussel zu entfernen; antwortet auf meine Zweideutigkeiten und seine Blicke... – und im nächsten starrt er mich aus diesen unschuldigen blauen Augen schockiert und naiv an.“  
  
„Was hast du gedacht? Dass er mit dir flirtet und den Unnahbaren nur spielt? Hast du ihn dir wirklich mal genau angesehen, ohne darauf konzentriert zu sein, was sich unter den schicken Anzügen befindet?“ Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ein paar Erkundigungen über ihn eingezogen. Die Leute hier tun zwar gerne so, als würden sie nicht mit Fremden reden, aber am Ende können sie Gerüchten und Geschwätz so wenig widerstehen wie alle anderen auch. Du weißt, dass er seine Eltern früh verloren hat und dass später seine Verlobte einen Unfall hatte, seit dem sie gelähmt ist?“  
  
Jack nickte, starrte aber auf die schmelzende Schneepfütze um die Leiter zum Dach.  
  
„Er hat die Leitung des Hotels übernommen, obwohl ihn viele für zu jung und damit ungeeignet hielten, damit es der Familie erhalten bleibt. Sein Schwager versteht nichts davon, und seine Schwester hat nicht die nötige kaufmännische Ausbildung – er hat dagegen die Hotelfachschule besucht und ein halbes Jahr in London in einem Hotel gearbeitet, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Und dann waren natürlich die Leute, die sich an seiner Verlobten störten. Ihren Eltern gehört ein Stoffgeschäft und sie kommt aus einer guten Familie – aber ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen, dass einen drei Jahre jüngeren walisischen Jungen heiraten will, dessen Familie schon seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert fest etabliert ist? Unmöglich. Es hat die Altvorderen auf die Barrikaden gebracht, aber zum Zeitpunkt der Verlobung lebten Iantos Eltern noch und sein Vater hatte einigen Einfluss, den er ausgeübt hat, damit die beiden in Ruhe gelassen wurden. Dann verlor er auf einen Schlag seine Eltern und sah sich von einem Tag auf den anderen mit der Verantwortung für ein Hotel, für seine Schwester und ihre Familie, für Gäste und Angestellte konfrontiert. Kaum hatte er die Zügel richtig in der Hand, fiel seine Verlobte beim Ausmessen von Gardinen von einer Leiter und knallte so unglücklich gegen den Kaminvorsprung, dass ihre Wirbelsäule an mehreren Stellen brach. Sie kann nicht mehr laufen, konnte lange Zeit kaum aus eigener Kraft atmen. Er hat sie jeden Tag besucht, verbrachte so viele Stunden an ihrem Krankenbett, wie er nur konnte, selbst wenn er dafür dann die Nächte durcharbeiten musste. Die Ärzte rieten ihren Eltern, sie in ein Sanatorium zu geben, in dem sie professionell gepflegt werden konnte – ihre Mutter schaffte das nicht alleine. Obendrein gibt er sich die Schuld an ihrem Unfall. Offenbar hat er sie mit der Arbeit für eine Weile alleine gelassen um etwas nachzuschlagen und denkt, er hätte den Unfall verhindern können, wäre er bei ihr gewesen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, ihre Pläne und Träume zerstört. Ich würde sagen, _er_ hat allen Grund der Welt, verwirrt zu sein.“   
  
„Ich wusste einiges davon“, erwiderte Jack fast trotzig. „Ich denke auch gelegentlich mit dem Kopf, Alex. Er spricht nie über Lisa und wenn, dann klingt es fast so, als hätte er mit ihr abgeschlossen. Ich meine, sie wird nie laufen können, richtig? So oder so werden die beiden nie ein gemeinsames Leben führen. Es ist nicht, als ob er sie betrügt, wenn er sich in jemand anderen verlieben sollte. Wenn er mit jemand anderem eine Beziehung eingeht.“  
  
„Warum sollte er aufgehört haben, sie zu lieben, nur weil sie nicht bei ihm sein kann.“ Alex sah ihn an. „Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen, etwas für dich zu empfinden, nur weil du Interesse an ihm hast.“  
  
„Ich will ihn nicht einfach nur ins Bett zerren, Alex. Er ist keine flüchtige Eroberung!“, erwiderte Jack hitzig. „Wenn das alles wäre, hätte ich es längst getan. Ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, jemand der sich für ihn interessiert und eine Menge Alkohol und er wird sehr anlehnungsbedürftig. Vielleicht würde er sich am Morgen danach nicht einmal erinnern und ich könnte mir die verlegenen Blicke und das peinliche Schweigen sparen. Aber er...“ Jack brach ab, presste die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammen. „Ich will ihn kennen lernen. Ich will ihn lachen sehen und wissen, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht habe. Ich will sehen, wie sich seine Augen mit Verlangen verdunkeln und wissen, dass ich der Grund dafür bin. Ich will... _ihn_.“ Er klang sehnsüchtig.   
  
„Du bist in ihn verliebt“, stellte Alex nüchtern fest. Vielleicht, reflektierte er, hätte ihn dieses Gespräch schockieren sollen. Jack sprach über Gefühle die ein Tabu waren. Mehr noch, nach ihnen zu handeln war tatsächlich strafbar. Ein Verbrechen. Und die Konsequenzen – sollte ihre Beziehung bekannt werden – waren für beide Männer unabsehbar ernst. Aber er kannte Jack zu lange; hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Jack mit anderen moralischen Maßstäben aufgewachsen war und dass er aus einer Zeit stammte, in der man Homosexualität nicht mehr als Krankheit betrachtete. Oder sie überhaupt als abnormal ansah. „Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf, Jack. Unter diesen Umständen sowieso. Du kannst entweder sein Freund sein – so wie es aussieht, braucht er einen – oder du siehst ihn nie wieder. Auf jeden Fall solltest du schnellstmöglich aus dem Hotel ausziehen.“ Er stand auf und schob den Stuhl zurück an seinen Platz. „Denk an die Konsequenzen für ihn. Für seine Familie. Du wirst nicht den Rest deines Lebens hier verbringen, aber er muss es.“ An der Tür stoppte er und sah zurück. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Jack Harkness über einen mickrigen Kuss so den Kopf verlieren kann“, sinnierte er.   
  
Jack erwiderte nichts. Er starrte wieder auf den Boden, oder vielleicht auf die Spitzen seiner Stiefel.   
  
  
#########  
  
  
„Ianto? Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?“   
  
Martha fand ihn, als er sein Zimmer verließ. Sein Arm war besser – nun, da war noch immer dieser klopfende Schmerz, wenn er ihn bewegte, aber ein paar Päckchen Aspirinpulver in einem Glas Wasser aufgelöst hatten ihn gedämpft – und nach einer Nacht guten Schlafes fühlte er sich deutlich klarer im Kopf. Das bizarre Erlebnis gestern in der Seitengasse hatte er fest in eine dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins geschoben. Rhi hatte ihn gezwungen, den Nachmittag und Abend im Bett zu verbringen, hatte ihn mit Wärmflaschen, heißer Suppe und diversen, übel schmeckenden Kräutertees versorgt, damit er sich keine Erkältung holte. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Klauen, auch als er sich über ihre Gluckenhaftigkeit beschwerte. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie eine Mutter war. Trotzdem musste sie ihn nicht wie eines ihrer Kinder behandeln.   
  
„Was ist passiert? Noch mehr gute Nachrichten?“, fragte er und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
  
Er könnte schwören, sie war gerade rot geworden, auch wenn ihre Hautfarbe verhinderte, dass man es sah. „Nein. Leider eine schlechte. Der Abfluss in Jacks... ich meine Captain Harkness’... Zimmer ist verstopft.“  
  
Irgendetwas kribbelte in seinem Magen und sein Puls beschleunigte sich ein wenig. „Er ist hier?“, fragte er. „Ich meine, er ist aus London zurück?“ Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu den Postfächern. Ja, die angesammelten Briefe waren verschwunden. „Wer war an der Rezeption?“  
  
„Oh, ich denke es war Mickey.“ Sie musterte ihren Vorgesetzten – und Freund. „Er muss irgendwann letzte Nacht eingecheckt haben und ist heute Morgen sehr früh wieder verschwunden. Das Bett ist unbenutzt, aber das Waschbecken war schmutzig. Amy hatte große Mühe, es sauber zu machen, offenbar hat er darin etwas verbrannt und als sie es ausspülen wollte, kam das Wasser wieder hoch, mit einer Menge Asche. Soll ich Mister Rhynd anrufen, damit er sich das ganze mal ansieht?“  
  
Jason Rhynd war der örtliche Klempner, der schwindelerregende Preise für seine Dienste veranschlagte – und nicht begeistert sein würde, um diese Zeit und bei diesem Wetter ins Hotel gerufen zu werden. Seit Ianto es rundum abgelehnt hatte, die teilweise antiken Rohre austauschen zu lassen, fühlte sich der Klempner in seiner Berufsehre gekränkt. Offenbar hing er der Vorstellung nach, mit einem Hotel ließ sich ein Vermögen verdienen und Ianto war aus reinem Geiz nicht dazu bereit zu renovieren.   
  
„Ich sehe es mir erst selbst an“, beschied Ianto. Wenn es nur ein verstopfter Siphon war, konnte er das leicht selbst reparieren und das Geld für wichtigere Reparaturen sparen.   
  
„Ist das okay mit deinem Arm?“, fragte Martha besorgt. „Rhi hat es mir erzählt. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich ihn mir mal ansehen. Ich habe im Krankenhaus gelernt, wie...“  
  
„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig.“ Ianto lächelte erneut, um die Unterbrechung abzumildern. Er konnte Krankenhäuser nicht ausstehen, hatte zu viel Zeit in einem davon verbracht, in den grauen Tagen nach Lisas Unfall. „Es fühlt sich schon viel besser an. Der Winter muss mich hassen.“ Er drehte den Arm, um seine Beweglichkeit zu beweisen und musste sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen. Die Wirkung des Aspirins hielt nicht so lange an, wie er gehofft hatte. Er wartete bis sie nickte und zurück an ihre Arbeit ging, bevor er gegen die Tür zu seinem Zimmer sackte und mit der freien Hand den Arm an die Brust presste. Er widerstand der Versuchung, mehr Aspirin zu nehmen und beschloss, sich stattdessen mit Arbeit abzulenken.   
  
Glücklicherweise war sein linker Arm betroffen. Er holte einen Werkzeugkasten, einen Eimer und eine Handvoll Wischlappen aus einem Putz-Schrank und ließ sich selbst mit seinem Generalschlüssel in Jacks Zimmer. Der andere Mann war unverkennbar hier gewesen. Sein Rucksack hing über der Stuhllehne, die Schranktüre stand halb offen und auf einer Zeitung neben der Tür standen Schuhe zum Trocknen. Aber der Mantel war nicht hier, also hielt sich der Captain außer Haus auf. Auf dem Tisch lagen noch ungeöffnete Briefe, ordentlich gestapelt, neben einem Bündel offensichtlich ungelesener, da gefalteter, Zeitungen, die Mickey jeden Morgen lieferte. Er musste mit Jack darüber reden. Es war Geldverschwendung, Zeitungen zu bestellen, wenn er nicht in Cardiff war.   
  
Amy hatte natürlich das Bad sauber gemacht, frische Handtücher gebracht, abgestaubt und den Papierkorb geleert. Falls Harkness auf seinem Zimmer gefrühstückt hatte – was unwahrscheinlich schien, wenn er früh gegangen war – räumte sie das Geschirr weg und machte das Bett. Aber Martha hatte erwähnt, dass das Bett unbenutzt aussah, als Amy den Raum betrat.   
  
Ianto erinnerte sich, dass es ihn nicht zu kümmern hatte, was Gäste in ihren Zimmern trieben, so lange sie nichts zerstörten. Vielleicht übernachtete Jack irgendwo anders und war nur hergekommen um sich umzuziehen. Vielleicht lag seine Abwesenheit darin begründet, dass er eine Frau kennen gelernt hatte und bei ihr lebte.  
  
Das, was vor dem Holzschuppen passiert war blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und für einen Moment flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme in ihm: _Und was, wenn es keine Frau ist...?  
  
_ Er schüttelte den Kopf und ermahnte sich, an die Arbeit zu denken und an sonst nichts. Ianto trat ins Bad und sah sofort, was Amy gemeint hatte. Das Waschbecken war mit schwarzen Rändern versehen. Er hängte sein Jackett an die Türklinke, krempelte die Ärmel hoch, und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als die Bewegung eine Welle frischen Schmerzes durch seinen linken Arm schickte. Dann stellte er den Eimer bereit, wählte eine Rohrzange und begann den Siphon abzumontieren.  
  
Nach ein paar Drehungen konnte er ihn abnehmen und Wasser lief in den Eimer. Vermischt mit etwas, das wie verbranntes Papier aussah. Ianto fischte ein paar Stücke hervor und erkannte an der festen Textur, dass es sich um Fotos gehandelt haben musste. Die Hitze hatte sie unkenntlich gemacht, zumal sie offenbar zuvor in Stücke gerissen wurden.  
  
Wieso hatte Harkness die Fotos auf seinem Zimmer im Waschbecken verbrannt, anstatt sie zum Beispiel in den Kamin im Foyer zu werfen. Dort wären sie ordentlich verbrannt. Mit einer Zange zog er mehr Reste von Fotos aus dem Rohr, die sich dort verkeilt hatten und spülte den Siphon aus.   
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so eine Schweinerei hinterlassen hatte“, sagte Jack plötzlich hinter ihm. „Ich bezahle die Reparatur natürlich.“  
  
Ianto hätte fast den schweren Siphon fallen lassen, was dem Becken nicht gut bekommen wäre. Aber im Bad hatte er den Schlüssel im Schloss nicht gehört, oder das Öffnen der Tür.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ianto.“ Er wusste, dass Jack hinter ihm im Türdurchgang stand. Er konnte sein Aftershave riechen.   
  
Ianto blinzelte, drehte sich aber nicht sofort um. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte – oder für was der Captain sich entschuldigte. Für den verstopften Abfluss? Dafür, dass er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war? (Nun, Ianto hatte sich auch keine große Mühe gegeben, ihm in den Weg zu geraten) Oder für das, was an Weihnachten passiert war...  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich Jack langsam zu. „Es ist... der Wasserdruck ist ziemlich schwach...“, murmelte er. „Alte Leitungen. Deshalb hat es alles verstopft.“  
  
„Ich werde daran denken“, versprach Jack. Er kam näher und Ianto wäre zurückgewichen, wenn er Platz dazu gehabt hätte.   
  
Der ältere Mann hielt beschwichtigend die Hände hoch, dann verstaute er sie demonstrativ in den Hosentaschen. Seinen Mantel musste er im anderen Raum gelassen haben.   
  
„Es ist schnell repariert.“ Ianto wandte sich ab, kniete wieder auf den Boden.   
  
„Alice’ Mutter... die Mutter meiner Tochter... ist vor einigen Wochen gestorben.“ Die Stimme des Captains klang rau. „Ich habe erst jetzt davon erfahren, in der Post waren mehrere Briefe ihres Anwaltes. Sie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass sie sich wünscht, sie wäre mir niemals begegnet.“  
  
Ianto spielte mit der Rohrzange anstatt sie zu benutzen. „Deine Frau ist gestorben?“  
  
„Wir waren nie verheiratet.“  
  
Er konnte Jacks Beine sehen, als der andere Mann sich neben dem Waschbecken gegen die Wand lehnte – obwohl sich ihm der zur Seite geklappte Handtuchhalter in den Rücken bohren musste. „Oh“, sagte Ianto, dem keine bessere Antwort einfiel. „Mein Beileid, trotzdem.“  
  
„Sie wurde in Italien beerdigt, in dem Ort, in dem sie geboren wurde. So hat sie es arrangiert. Offenbar kam ihr Tod... nicht überraschend.“ Jack klang bestürzt und Ianto sah zu ihm auf. Blaue, schmerzerfüllte Augen trafen seine – und der jüngere Mann senkte rasch den Blick. „Es war auch ein Brief von Alice dabei. Sie hat es wie ich erst später erfahren, offenbar kannte Lucias Anwalt ihre neue Adresse noch nicht und sie hatte nicht viel Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter in den letzten Jahren. Die Nachricht hat sie erst nach Weihnachten erreicht. Sie ist mit Steven hingefahren.“ Jack seufzte und rieb sich übers Gesicht als versuche er unangenehme Gedanken weg zu wischen. „Es war eine dumme Idee, die Fotos zu verbrennen.“ Er tippte auf das Lederband an seinem Handgelenk. „Aber sie sind da drin sicherer als wenn ich sie mit mir herumtrage.“  
  
Ianto hatte keine Ahnung von was er sprach, aber es war wohl nicht weiter wichtig. „Natürlich, Sir.“ Er hatte endlich seine Nervosität so weit im Griff, dass er den Siphon wieder befestigen konnte. „Damit sollte alles erledigt sein.“ Er stand auf, klopfte sich die Hose ab (Amy wäre beleidigt, könnte sie ihn sehen) und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Mit einem leisen Gurgeln verschwand das Wasser im Ausguss. Ianto klappte den Werkzeugkasten zu und hob ihn hoch, um zu gehen.   
  
Jacks Hand schloss sich ebenfalls um den Griff.   
  
Er ließ los und der Captain stellte die Werkzeugkiste zurück auf den Boden. Dann griff Jack nach seinem anderen Arm, dem verletzten Arm, umfasste sein Handgelenk und drehte es leicht. Ianto verbiss sich einen Schmerzenslaut und grub stattdessen wieder die Zähne in die Innenseite seiner Wangen.   
  
Jacks Augen klebten förmlich an den ins Violett gehenden Prellungen, die sich von seiner weißen Haut besonders deutlich abhoben. Ianto hatte völlig vergessen, dass er zur Arbeit den Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte und sie nun frei sichtbar waren. Er griff nach dem Ärmel um ihn herunter zu ziehen und seine Finger kollidierten mit Jacks. „Es sieht... sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.“  
  
Die Fingerkuppen des anderen Mannes zeichneten einen besonders dunklen Fleck nach und sie waren sehr heiß auf Iantos Haut. Es fühlte sich an als hätte er Fieber und Ianto spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Sein Arm wurde in Jacks Griff taub. Zumindest fühlte er den Schmerz nicht mehr, nur die federleichte Berührung.   
  
Ianto blinzelte. Seine Augen brannten, Schweiß musste in sie geraten sein.   
  
Der Raum war nicht geheizt, aber Ianto spürte Hitze vom Körper des anderen Mannes abstrahlen, fast so als stände er neben einem frisch geschürten Feuer. Das war nicht richtig. Er sollte seine Hand aus Jacks Griff befreien und gehen.   
  
Dann beugte Jack sich vor und presste einen Kuss gegen seinen Oberarm, er konnte die Berührung seiner Lippen durch den Stoff des Hemdes spüren.   
  
„Er hätte dich töten können.“ Jacks Finger glitten wieder über seinen Arm, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt. „Ich hätte hier sein sollen. Das war unverzeihbar.“  
  
„Ich... ich...“ Ianto blinzelte, seine Stimme zitterte und er räusperte sich. „Ich muss. Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Er war sich sicher dass seine Wangen glühten, seine Verlegenheit verrieten. Das flatternde Gefühl breitete sich wieder in seinem Magen aus.   
  
„Bitte nicht.“ Jack hielt noch immer seine Hand fest und hob sie nun an, um einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken zu pressen. „Ianto, jeder verlässt mich. Ich bin allein.“  
  
Langsam wurde sein Kopf wieder klarer und damit kehrte auch der Schmerz in seinem Arm wieder in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Ianto ließ den Arm sinken und spürte, wie sich Enttäuschung in ihm ausbreitete. Er hasste sich dafür. Hasste sich für diese Schwäche. Erst gestern hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass er Jack nicht ermutigte. Nun, wenn er das nicht tun wollte, warum stand er dann noch hier. „Das hier hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Es ist diese Frau... deine Frau“, flüsterte er.   
  
„Ich habe Lucia seit fast dreißig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie bedeutet mir nichts mehr... aber sie war die Mutter meiner Tochter.“ Jack hatte ihn fast unbemerkt weiter in den Raum und gegen das Waschbecken dirigiert. „Du weißt, wie es ist, alleine zu sein. Bitte... können wir uns einfach nur unterhalten? Wie früher. Auf dem Dach. Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche, Ianto.“ Jack stand dicht genug vor ihm, dass sich ihre Körper fast streiften.   
  
Das Waschbecken presste kalt in Iantos Rücken. „Ich...“ Jacks Mund schnitt ab, was er zu sagen versuchte.   
  
Seine Lippen streiften Iantos geschlossenen Mund und ohne nachzudenken senkte er die Lider und öffnete die Lippen. Es war oh so anders als mit Lisa, ohne dass er Worte für den Unterschied wusste. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er ballte die Fäuste, schob sie zwischen sich und Jack um ihn von sich weg zu stoßen. Jack folgte der Berührung, aber es stoppte den Kuss nicht und Ianto brachte es nicht über sich, auf die Zunge zu beißen, die den Weg in seinen Mund gefunden hatte, und die über seine streichelte. Er stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass ihm gefiel, was Jacks Lippen gegen seine in ihm auslöste. Ein warmes Prickeln, fast schmerzhaftes Stechen, das sich durch seinen Unterkörper bahnte und...  
  
Eiskaltes Entsetzen rann durch ihn und er stieß Jack wieder weg. Dieses Mal ließ ihn der ältere Mann los. Ianto trat von ihm weg, in Richtung Tür. „Ich kann nicht, Jack. Das… das ist nicht richtig.“ Er hob abwehrend eine Hand als Jack den Mund öffnete – und Jack blieb stumm. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht… Ich kann nicht sein, was du… suchst.“ Den Eimer und das Werkzeug vergessen, wandte er sich ab und verließ das Badezimmer. Aber nach nur zwei Schritten stoppte er und blickte über die Schulter zurück. Der Mann, der ihm verloren nachsah, war nicht der arrogante Captain, der vor fast einem halben Jahr ins Hotel marschiert war und seinen Lunch gestohlen hatte – sondern der Mann mit den müden, alten Augen, den er nach Estelle Coles Tod sah.   
  
Als handelten seine Füße aus eigenem Antrieb, kehrte er um, trat zu Jack und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Es war eine tröstende Geste, genau so hätte er auch seine Nichte küssen können, wenn sie sich das Knie schrammte. Dann verließ er endgültig das Zimmer.  
  
„Ich denke du könntest alles sein, was ich je gesucht habe, Ianto Jones“, sagte Jack, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
Ianto war noch immer völlig außer Atem, als er zurück an die Rezeption ging. Wo zu seiner Überraschung eine vertraute Gestalt wartete. Lisas Mutter sah sich unbehaglich um. Sie knetete ihre Hände und stand sehr steif vor dem Empfangstresen.   
  
„Mrs. Hallett. Ist Lisa etwas passiert?“, fragte er angespannt, jede Förmlichkeit vergessend.   
  
Über ihre Züge – eine ältere Ausgabe Lisas, aber die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar – glitt ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Lisa hat geschrieben. Sie wird operiert. Ianto, sie haben Lisa Hoffnung gemacht, dass eine Operation ihr helfen wird, dass sie sich besser bewegen kann. Nicht ihre Beine, leider Gottes wird sie wohl nicht wieder laufen können, aber sie sagen, sie kann ihren Oberkörper freier bewegen, wenn alles gut geht. Sie wird wieder in einem Stuhl sitzen und sticken können, ohne nach ein paar Minuten um Luft ringen zu müssen.“ Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinen, drückte seine Finger fest. „Ich dachte, dass du das wissen solltest, Ianto. Du hast immer so treu zu unserer Tochter gestanden, und sie wird uns alle jetzt brauchen – aber dich besonders. Ihr Vater und ich werden sie am Wochenende besuchen und wir hatten gehofft, dass du mit uns kommst.“  
  
Er konnte noch immer den Druck von Jacks Mund gegen seinen spüren. Ianto schluckte. „Natürlich, Mrs. Hallett“, erwiderte er. „Ich habe versprochen, immer für sie da zu sein. Ich liebe sie.“   
  
Über ihre Schulter hinweg sah er plötzlich Jack – offenbar war er ihm gefolgt. Und dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts nach hatte er einen Teil ihres Gesprächs mit an gehört. Jack lächelte schief, nickte ihm dann zu und wandte sich ab.   
  
Ianto sah ihm nach, kaum ein Wort von dem hörend, was Mrs. Hallett zu ihm sagte. Er sollte erleichtert sein. Bestimmt würde der andere Mann jetzt Abstand nehmen. Stattdessen krampfte Bedauern seinen Magen zusammen.  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Die Bedeutung der Tarotkarten laut Wikipedia:   
  
  
VI - Die Liebenden:  Innige Verbindung, Liebe im höchsten Ausmaß, eine harmonische Liebesbeziehung, starke Verbundenheit, Leidenschaft, Anziehungskraft, Reiz   
  
XV - Der Teufel:  Abhängigkeit, feste Grenzen, das Negative überwiegt, Versuchung, an die Materie geschmiedet   
  
XVI - Der Turm:  drastische Veränderungen, Zusammenbruch des Egos, alte Systeme stürzen ein, Auseinandersetzung, innere Unruhe, Durchleben von stürmischen Zeiten   
  
XVII - Der Stern:  Offenheit, Klarheit der Gefühle, Bereitschaft zur Aufnahme von kosmischen Energien, Erfüllung, Hoffnung, eine kleine Erleuchtung   
  
XVIII - Der Mond:  Das Erwachen der Gefühle, Grenzen müssen überschritten werden, intuitives Verständnis, kontinuierlicher Wandel, den jetzigen Weg weitergehen  
  
  
(Da ich absolut nichts von Tarot verstehe oder mehr darüber weiß, als das was ich bei Wikipedia nachlesen konnte, habe ich mich für die Szene mit Faith an den dort geschilderten Bedeutungen der Karten und an Jacks Begegnung mit Faith in „Fragments“ orientiert. Fehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen, es war keine böse Absicht.)

 

 


	4. Raum 4-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Anliegen zwingt Jack dazu, Kontakt zu Ianto zu suchen und Ianto gelingt es, sich selbst zu schockieren.

Titel: Raum 4-12  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar/Februar 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 5123  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash), [Jack/John Hart Vergangenheit, erwähnt]  
Rating: AU, pg12, slash  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Ein Anliegen zwingt Jack dazu, Kontakt zu Ianto zu suchen und Ianto gelingt es, sich selbst zu schockieren.  
  
A/N: angesiedelt nach   
„Have yourself a merry little Christmas“ ( <http://tostwins.slashcity.net/tmerry.htm> ) und „Ein neues Jahr” ( <http://tostwins.slashcity.net/tjahr.htm> )  
  
Eine Fortsetzung zu „Das Hotel“ (Adventskalenderstory 2010) - zu finden über mein Profil oder im Archiv der TOS Twins (<http://tostwins.slashcity.net/thotel.htm>) und spielt in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie in 1962/1963.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Ianto sortierte frisch gewaschene Handtücher auf die Regale der Wäschekammer. Toshiko übernahm die Wäsche zusammen mit Marthas anderen Aufgaben, als ihre ehemalige Hausdame (und oft Mädchen-für-alles) mit ihrem Freund Cardiff verließ, um in London ihre Ausbildung zur Labortechnikerin anzutreten. Doch Tosh lag seit dem Wochenende mit Fieber im Bett und die Geschwister hatten ihre Aufgaben zwischen sich aufgeteilt. Ianto machte seine eigenen Abrechnungen und Rhi konferierte mit den Zimmermädchen.   
  
Wäsche einzusortieren war eine sehr angenehme Aufgabe, zumindest in Iantos Augen. Und seiner Nase nach. Rhi verwendete noch immer die gleiche Seife, die auch ihre Mutter und Großmutter verwendet hatte - und der vertraute Geruch rief Erinnerungen an Verstecken-Spiele im sonnenhellen Garten zwischen schier endlosen Reihen frisch gewaschenen Laken und Kissenbezügen wach. An die roten Hände seiner Mutter am Waschtag, an dem ihr Vater das Abendessen für Rhi und ihn machte, um sie zumindest ein wenig zu entlasten. Und daran, in warme, kratzige, aber angenehm riechende Pullover und Schals und Mützen gesteckt zu werden, bevor er sich an kalten verschneiten Wintertagen auf den Weg in die Schule machte.  
  
Er fragte sich müßig, ob Toshs Krankheit wirklich mit den umgehenden Frühjahrs-Grippeviren (David hatte bereits zwei Wochen die Schule nicht besuchen können und nun warteten sie jeden Tag darauf, dass auch Mica krank wurde – Kinder waren da sehr solidarisch, wurde eines krank, wurden es bald darauf auch alle anderen) zu tun hatte. Oder vielleicht doch eher mit der schockierten Reaktion von Andy Davidsons Mutter, als er ihr Tosh endlich offiziell als seine Verlobte vorstellte. Toshiko war stärker als ihre zerbrechliche Erscheinung vermuten ließ, doch die unmittelbare Ablehnung hatte ihr schwer zugesetzt. Offenbar wäre Mrs. Davidson gerade noch mit einer harmlosen „Liebelei“ mit der Japanerin einverstanden gewesen, doch dass ihr einziger Sohn eine Ausländerin (ungeachtet dessen, dass Tosh in London geboren worden war) jetzt heiraten wollte, ging offensichtlich über ihre Fähigkeiten. Die Frage danach, ob er Tosh geschwängert hätte und sie ihn etwa zu einer Heirat erpresste, war noch die höflichste gewesen.   
  
Das Gute war, dass Andy sich nicht von seiner Mutter einschüchtern ließ. Er war alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, wen er heiratete und er hatte einen Beruf, der ihn und eine Ehefrau ernähren konnte, ohne jegliche Unterstützung von Seiten seiner Familie. Tatsächlich hatte Andy den Anfang damit gemacht, dass er aus seinem Elternhaus ausgezogen war und sich ein Zimmer gemietet hatte – nicht im Greyfriars Arms Hotel, das hätte sich nicht geschickt – bis seine Vorgesetzten sich dafür entschieden, ihm eine Dienstwohnung zuzuweisen, was ihm im Falle einer Heirat zustand.  
  
Ianto hatte Tosh beiseite genommen, und ihr von seinen Erfahrungen erzählt, den Reaktionen auf seine Verlobung mit Lisa. Die Ablehnung die sie erfahren hatten, aber auch die vielen überraschenden Fälle von Unterstützung. Es war schmerzlicher gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte, die einst so glücklichen Erinnerungen wieder zu erleben. Und er war nicht sicher, ob er Tosh damit wirklich Mut gemacht hatte, oder sie eher noch weiter entmutigte. Er konnte ihr noch nicht einmal glaubhaft versichern, dass alles gut werden würde und die Menschen sich mit der Zeit und vor allem nach der Hochzeit an ihre Beziehung gewöhnen würden. Lisas Unfall hatte auch dem ein Ende gesetzt.   
  
Er seufzte lautlos als er aus der Wäschekammer trat. Selbst der Geruch der Seife, der seinen Händen weiterhin anhaftete, hatte seine erinnerte Wärme verloren. Sein Blick glitt den Flur entlang – und blieb an Raum 4-12 hängen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und nun, da seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt war, glaubte er auch zu sehen, wie jemand in dem Raum auf und ab ging.  
  
Das war Captain Harkness’ Raum. Gut, strenggenommen war es nicht mehr Jacks, denn der Amerikaner hatte sich seines Wissen nach seit mehr als vier Wochen nicht blicken lassen und das Zimmer war nur bis zum Ende des Monats gemietet gewesen.   
  
Obwohl er keine Rechnung geschrieben hatte, war trotzdem pünktlich am Ersten ein Scheck eingetroffen. Ianto hatte ihn nicht zurückgeschickt, und er hatte ihn bisher auch nicht eingelöst. Das Vernünftigste wäre, ihn an die gleiche Adresse zurück zu senden, von der er gekommen war, vielleicht mit einer kurzen Notiz, in der er erklärte, dass Captain Harkness nicht mehr im Greyfriars Arms Hotel wohnte. Auf der anderen Seite, wie er von den Zimmermädchen wusste, befanden sich noch immer einige Sachen von Jack Harkness in dem Raum. Hauptsächlich ein paar Kleidungsstücke, ein Paar knöchelhoher Schnürschuhe unter dem Bett und Rasierzeug im Bad. Es sah so aus, als plane der Captain zurück zu kommen, von wo immer er seit Weihnachten schlief. Aus diesem Grund hatte Ianto den Raum auch nicht wieder neu vermietet. Bisher benötigte er ihn auch nicht dringend.  
  
Das neue Jahr war erst einige Tage alt – eine Zeit, in der sonst selten viel Betrieb war, außer ein paar Vermietungen an Personen, die nach Cardiff gekommen waren, um Verwandte zu besuchen, die keinen Platz für sie hatten – da vermietete er elf Zimmer an einem einzigen Vormittag an eine Reisegruppe aus London. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass sie nicht nach Cardiff gekommen waren, um Urlaub zu machen. Ein dunkelhäutiger Gentleman in einem Anzug, der etliche Jahre moderner als Iantos eigener war, hatte sich danach erkundigt, ob Alex Hopkins auch hier wohnte, was der junge Waliser verneinen musste. Danach war keine allzu große Gedankenkunst mehr vonnöten, um zu schlussfolgern, dass die Neuankömmlinge etwas mit dieser geheimnisvollen Organisation namens Torchwood zu tun hatten.   
  
Sie planten offenbar für mindestens zwei Monate zu bleiben, denn so lange hatten sie reserviert und Ianto konnte nicht anders als auszurechnen, wie viel er von dieser unerwarteten Finanzspritze in Reparaturen investieren konnte und wie viel er davon für noch schlechtere Zeiten zurücklegen musste. Rhiannon war begeistert gewesen und hatte sofort Amy als Vollzeitkraft engagiert. An und für sich waren die neuen Gäste recht anspruchslos. Sie frühstückten, verließen dann das Hotel, und kehrten erst spät zum Abendessen zurück. Tee nahmen sie keinen und auch sonst mischten sie sich nicht unter die wenigen anderen Gäste. Die vier Frauen der Gruppe – da sie sich weder Namen noch Zimmer mit Männern teilten, nahm er nicht an, dass es sich um Ehefrauen handelte, die ihre Ehegatten auf Dienstreise begleiteten – tauschten manchmal mit Rhi in der Küche lokalen Klatsch und Tratsch aus, aber vermieden es dabei, etwas eindeutiges über sich selbst preiszugeben.   
  
Edwyn, der Mickeys Posten als Hotelbote eingenommen hatte, bekam auf jeden Fall genug zu tun. Am Bahnhof wurden jede Menge Pakete, die im Hotel zwischengelagert werden mussten, angeliefert und die Besucher aus London hatten auch so etliche Sonderwünsche, die Edwyn mehr Trinkgelder einbrachten, als der Fünfzehnjährige sich erhofft hatte.   
  
Er fragte sich nach wie vor, warum Alex Hopkins sie gerade bei ihm einquartiert hatte – nicht, dass er undankbar erscheinen wollte, aber es gab etliche modernere Hotels in Cardiff, als das Greyfriars Arms, die den Londonern sicherlich mehr zusagen würden. Vielleicht war es ganz simpel und die billigen Zimmerpreise hatten den Ausschlag gegeben.   
  
Ianto holte tief Atem und stieß mit den Fingerspitzen die Tür weiter auf. Doch der Raum war leer. Was er für die Bewegungen einer Person gehalten hatte, war der Vorhang, der aufgrund des gekippten Fensters flatterte. Es war eiskalt und ein Blick auf den blanken Feuerrost verriet ihm, dass in letzter Zeit kein Feuer gemacht worden war.   
  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick ins Badezimmer durchquerte Ianto den Raum und schloss das Fenster. Der Griff ließ sich nur sehr schwer drehen und womöglich erklärte das auch, wieso es überhaupt noch offen war. Nach dem Lüften hatte das Mädchen, das hier einmal die Woche sauber machte, es wohl nicht geschafft, den Riegel völlig zu schließen und der starke Wind in der letzten Nacht hatte es wieder aufgedrückt. Ein weiterer Punkt für die endlose Liste zu reparierender Dinge. Und er musste mit den Mädchen reden, dass sie niemals vergessen durften, Gästezimmer wieder hinter sich abzuschließen. Zumindest nicht solche, die noch bewohnt wurden… Oder vielleicht war der Captain selbst hier gewesen um seine Sachen zu holen und hatte vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen? Die Rezeption war nicht den ganzen Tag besetzt und Harkness konnte das Gebäude jederzeit unbemerkt betreten haben. Er hatte den Schlüssel nicht abgegeben.   
  
Ianto schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er musste endlich aufhören, hinter allem etwas Verdächtiges zu vermuten. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er in glücklicher Ignoranz über die Existenz der Faeries gelebt, abgesehen von ein paar Geschichten, die seine Großmutter ihm und seiner Schwester von y Tylwyth Teg – dem Feenvolk – erzählte. Jetzt konnte er nicht hinter jedem Blatt eine davon vermuten. Oder eines dieser Ungeheuer, dieser Weevil. Selbst nach all den Monaten tauchten manchmal noch fratzenhafte Gesichter mit Reißzähnen und langen, spitzen Klauen in seinen Träumen auf.   
  
Manchmal wünschte er, Jack hätte ihm nicht diese Dinge erzählt... von fremden Planeten und den Geschöpfen, die darauf wohnten. Er hatte sich nie für übermäßig fantasiebegabt gehalten, eher für pragmatisch und bodenständig. Doch wie mit den Geschichten, die er als Kind von Doktor Smith hörte, blieben sie bei ihm, selbst wenn er glaubte, alles vergessen zu haben; breiteten sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein aus, nährten seine Träume und eine verborgene Sehnsucht, andere Dinge zu sehen. Wales zu verlassen. Nicht für immer, aber für eine Weile. Nach seinem eher verschlafenen Leben in Cardiff war seine Ausbildung in London ein Kulturschock gewesen, eine fremde Welt voller Versuchungen. Vor den meisten bewahrte ihn sein Ausbilder, ein Freund seines Vaters, der ein Auge auf den halbwüchsigen Jungen hielt. Aber jede Nacht, in der er sich aus der kleinen Kammer schlich in der er wohnte, war ein Abenteuer gewesen.   
  
Ianto wusste, er sollte das Zimmer verlassen. Natürlich hatte er jedes Recht, hier zu sein, vor allem wenn der Raum zur Zeit praktisch unbewohnt war. Und trotzdem konnte er noch immer die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes spüren. Irgendwie war es Harkness gelungen, den Möbeln und den Wänden seinen Stempel aufzudrücken, trotz der wenigen Monate, die er hier verbracht hatte. Die Bücher auf der Kommode stammten von ihm, genau wie der unordentliche Stapel Zeitungen, die weiterhin geliefert wurden, obwohl niemand herkam um sie zu lesen. Bis auf das wöchentliche Staubwischen und Lüften blieb alles andere unberührt. Auf dem mit einer Tagesdecke abgedecktem Bett zeigte sich eine Mulde, als hätte dort jemand gesessen. Neben dem linken, hinteren Bein des Bettes zeigte sich eine Schuhspitze, ein nachlässig weg gekickter Schuh mit Schneerändern. Jack Harkness war tatsächlich irgendwann in letzter Zeit hier gewesen.   
  
Ohne es vor sich selbst wirklich begründen zu können, trat Ianto zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Er war nicht leer. Ein paar Hemden baumelten auf Wäscherei-Bügeln, auf dem Regal befand sich ein in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagenes Paket, aus dem weißer Stoff hervor lugte. Vermutlich Unterhemden. Ianto stieg Jacks Aftershave in die Nase und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, der andere Mann stehe neben ihm. Spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper abstrahlte. Spürte Jacks Hand auf der bloßen Haut seines Arms. Den Druck seiner Lippen auf seinen eigenen... Ein Schauer lief durch ihn.   
  
Er knallte die Schranktür so hastig zu als könne er damit den Bann brechen.   
  
Als er den Raum verließ, die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich ins Schloss zog und mit dem Generalschlüssel verschloss, atmete er so heftig, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich gebracht. Sein Herz pochte als versuchte es, seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen.  
  
Ianto hoffte, er würde Jack Harkness nie wieder gegenüber treten müssen. Wenn allein sein Geruch diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte, was würde erst mit ihm passieren, wenn er dem Mann wieder ins Gesicht sah?  
  
Mit brennenden Wangen zupfte Ianto seinen Anzug zurecht und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Zwei Tage waren seit dem... kleinen Zwischenfall... in Raum 4-12 vergangen und Ianto sortierte gerade die Morgenpost, als genau das geschah, was er befürchtet hatte.  
  
„Ianto.  Hallo“, ertönte Jack Harkness’ Stimme hinter ihm. Unerwarteterweise klang er beinahe so unsicher, wie der Hotelier sich fühlte – und ein wenig nervös.   
  
Ianto drehte sich langsam um, nachdem er einen Brief in das entsprechende Fach gesteckt hatte. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals und schluckte dagegen an.  
  
Für einen Moment sah der junge Waliser wie ein im plötzlichen Licht gefangenes Reh aus; seine Augen weit und rund wie die eines Kindes. Dann legte sich eine Maske professioneller Höflichkeit über sein Gesicht, die Jack von seiner ersten Ankunft her kannte. „Captain Harkness. Guten Tag, Sir.“ Er schluckte sichtlich, fügte leiser und beinahe verstohlen, mit einem Nicken: „Jack“ hinzu.  
  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Als Besitzer des Hotels.“ Es wärmte einen kleinen, kalten Fleck in ihm, ungeachtet der inneren Stimme, die ihn ermahnte Abstand zu dem jungen Waliser zu halten, dass Ianto seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. „Alice und Steven kommen mich ab Montag besuchen.“ Er lehnte sich unwillkürlich über den Empfangstresen, die Stimme gesenkt als wäre jemand hier, der zuhören konnte. Er zwang Ianto damit, sich näher zu ihm zu beugen und er atmete unauffällig den Geruch des jungen Mannes ein. Kaffee, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, genauso wenig wie Seife... aber darunter lag etwas anderes. Pheromone und der Geruch nach Sex. Aber keine Spur einer anderen Person, was einen primitiven Instinkt in ihm besänftigte, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, ihn nicht zu besitzen.   
  
„Ist alles okay mit ihnen?“, fragte Ianto. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Alice mehr oder weniger auf der Flucht vor ihrem Ehemann gewesen war, als sie letztes Jahr hierher kam.  
  
Offenbar zeigte sich irgendetwas von seinen Gedanken in seinem Gesicht. Nun, Jack hatte eben zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben für eine Sekunde echte Eifersucht gespürt - etwas das er bisher nicht wirklich für möglich gehalten hatte. „Ja. Es ist ein normaler Besuch, kein Notfall. Da ich im Moment… in unserem neuen Mannschaftsquartier wohne, dachte ich sie könnten so lange mein Zimmer benutzen.“   
  
„Der Raum ist bezahlt, du musst nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, um ihn zu nutzen.“ Ianto senkte den Blick auf das Reservierungsbuch, froh darüber, Jack nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. „Es sind aber auch noch andere Zimmer frei. Ich könnte ihnen das gleiche geben wie beim letzten Mal, mit zwei Betten. Da haben zwei Personen ein wenig mehr Platz. Wir können über den Preis reden, wenn es…“  
  
„Das ist kein Problem“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Ich komme für alle Kosten auf. Schick mir einfach jede Woche die Rechnung. Und du hast natürlich recht, ein größeres Zimmer ist besser für die beiden. Danke, Ianto. Das ist eine gute Idee.“ Er lächelte, doch der junge Waliser starrte weiterhin auf die Seiten des Reservierungsbuches als enthielte es alle Weisheiten des Universums. „Es wäre nur besser, wenn es weiterhin unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt, dass sie meine Tochter ist. Verstehst du?“   
  
„Natürlich, Sir. Und es ist nicht nötig, mir zu danken, ich mache nur meine Arbeit, Sir.“ Ianto griff nach seinem Füller, um die Namen in die entsprechende Spalte zu schreiben. Er stieß ihn stattdessen so ungeschickt mit den Fingerspitzen an, dass er davon rollte und auf den Boden fiel. Mit einem stummen Fluch bückte er sich, um unter dem Tresen nach dem  flüchtigen Schreibgerät zu fischen.   
  
„Das war nicht der einzige Grund für mein Kommen“, gestand Jack, auf Iantos Hintern starrend. Hey, er hatte gute Vorsätze, aber er war gegenwärtig nicht tot. „Sie werden einige Zeit bleiben und ich hatte gehofft, dass Steven vielleicht ein wenig Anschluss an Mica und David finden könnte. Er ist so ein ernster kleiner Kerl, und weil er nicht zur Schule geht, tut er sich schwer, Freunde zu finden.“ Jack sprach rasch weiter, Ianto keine Möglichkeit bietend, den Vorschlag voreilig abzulehnen. „Ich weiß, dass du im Moment nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen sein musst. Aber es wäre wirklich wichtig für Steven. Und ich werde mich auch nicht zu oft hier blicken lassen, versprochen, ich treffe mich mit den beiden irgendwo in der Stadt.“    
  
Ianto sah auf, den Füller fest umklammert. Seine Zähne hatten blutleere Abdrücke in seiner Unterlippe hinterlassen, als hätte er sich mit Gewalt daran hindern müssen, etwas zu sagen. „Lisa hat sich von mir getrennt“, brach es dann doch abrupt aus ihm heraus. „Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass ich sie besuchen soll und dann hat sie es mir gesagt. Sie hat mir sogar den Ring wiedergegeben.“  
  
Jack starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein drittes Auge mitten auf der Stirn gewachsen. Es bedeutete nichts, richtig? Wahrscheinlich war die Wunde einfach nur so frisch, dass der Junge jemanden suchte, mit dem er sprechen konnte. Und da er diese Lisa nicht kannte (nun, er wusste eines über sie, dass sie Ianto gehen ließ, war ein Fehler), und daher neutral war, schien er eine gute Alternative. Ja, richtig. Neutral. Er hatte Ianto gewollt seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und je mehr er von ihm erfuhr, desto mehr faszinierte ihn der junge Waliser mit seinen Anzügen und seinem Bemühen, immer oh-so-korrekt zu sein. „Das... tut mir leid“, entgegnete er und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Ianto sofort dunkelrot anlief.   
  
„Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht laut sagen.“ Ianto wandte sich ab und begann die Postfächer anzustarren als wären sie das faszinierendste, dass er je gesehen hätte.   
  
„Wenn es hilft, dann kann ich so tun, als hätte ich nichts gehört“, bot Jack an. Ja, richtig, aber er hatte nichts darüber gesagt, dass er es auch vergessen würde... Als Ianto schwieg, hakte er nach: „Hat sie dir einen Grund mitgeteilt? Ich meine…“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist sicher nicht aus einer Laune heraus geschehen. Und es kann helfen, den Grund zu kennen.“ Er konnte diesen Unsinn tatsächlich von sich geben, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Als interessiere es ihn auch nur im Geringsten, wieso sie ihn abserviert hatte.   
Ein Teil von ihm flüsterte, dass er sich besser zurecht legen sollte, wie er den emotionalen Zustand des jungen Mannes nutzen konnte, ihm näher zu kommen. Die Versuchung war groß, und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er kaum eine Minute gezögert hätte, Iantos Verletzbarkeit auszunutzen – aber damit garantierte er auch, dass ihn der Waliser hasste, sobald er sich erholte. So hatte er vielleicht noch die Chance, ihn zumindest als Freund zu gewinnen.   
  
„Sie ist operiert worden, es geht ihr besser - aber das hat ihr auch klar gemacht, dass sie nie ganz gesund sein wird. Wir haben keine Zukunft. Also will sie, dass ich nicht länger auf sie warte. Sie hofft, dass ich bald... eine Frau finde und mit ihr die Familie gründen kann, die wir uns gewünscht haben.“ Ianto drehte sich um, starrte aber auf einen weit entfernten Punkt, irgendwo über Jacks rechter Schulter. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemand darüber sprach. Bisher wusste noch nicht einmal seine Schwester davon, dass Lisa die Verlobung gelöst hatte. Er hatte Rhi nicht erzählt, wieso er so überraschend mitten in der Woche ins Sanatorium gefahren war – oder wieso er Lisa seither weder besucht noch ihr geschrieben hatte.   
  
„Es klingt nicht unvernünftig“, erwiderte Harkness langsam. „Von ihrem Standpunkt aus gesehen.“  
  
In einem überraschenden Ausbruch von Wut fegte Ianto das Reservierungsbuch, seinen Füller und einen Stapel Zeitungen und Briefe, die noch zum Einsortieren bereitlagen, auf den Boden. „Sie hat kein Recht dazu, über mein Leben zu bestimmen“, zischte Ianto. „Sie hat kein Recht, uns einfach so aufzugeben!“ Dann erstarrte er und sah auf die Bescherung zu seinen Füßen als könne er nicht verstehen, wie sie zustande gekommen war. Abrupt rieb er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und machte ein paar Schritte davon weg, um sich schwer auf einen Hocker in der Ecke der Rezeption fallen zu lassen.  
  
Jack navigierte vorsichtig um die Sachen herum, hob aber zumindest das Buch auf und legte es auf den Tisch zurück. Dann trat er neben Ianto und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.  
  
Zuerst zuckte Ianto zurück, doch da er nirgends hin konnte, hielt er schließlich still, argwöhnisch, als erwarte er mehr als diese unschuldige Geste des Mitgefühls. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
„Oh, ich denke nicht, dass es etwas zu entschuldigen gibt. Diese Zeitungen verdienen es sicherlich nicht besser.“ Es war ein eher lahmer Spruch, aber zu Jacks Überraschung brachte er ein mattes Lächeln auf Iantos Lippen. Das sah gleich viel besser aus. "Warum nehmen wir nicht einen Drink?"  
  
Die Augen des jungen Walisers rundeten sich wieder. „Es ist neun Uhr. Am Vormittag“, entgegnete er beinahe empört.   
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besondere Anlässe erfordern besondere Maßnahmen, oder so etwas in der Art.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht, ich muss zurück an die Arbeit.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber...“, er zögerte. „Ich... ich könnte uns vorher noch einen Kaffee machen?“   
  
„Dein Kaffee? Fantastische Idee.“ Jack ermahnte sich, es nicht zu übertreiben, nicht zu eifrig zu klingen und ihn damit wieder zu verschrecken. Was war an diesem spröden jungen Mann, dass er sich benahm als wäre er das erste Mal verliebt? Er sah Ianto zu, der aufstand, seine Krawatte zurecht rückte und in das kleine Büro verschwand, wo - wie Jack sich erinnerte - eine Kochplatte stand, auf der Ianto den Wasserkessel aufsetzte und wo er auf einem Seitentisch eine Kanne, Filter und die restlichen Gerätschaften zum Kaffeebereiten aufbewahrte.   
  
Während Jack darauf wartete, den Kessel pfeifen zu hören, sammelte er die Zeitungen und Briefe auf und legte sie ordentlich auf den Tisch. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und blätterte durch seine eigene Post, die sich wie immer am gleichen Ort befand. Es war nichts Wichtiges dabei. Hauptsächlich Drohbriefe von Yvonne, die Berichte von ihm wollte und ein paar Briefe von Bekannten, die meisten davon andere Torchwood-Agenten.  
  
Jack grinste, als er einen Brief von John Hart vorfand. Er schob die andere Post beiseite und öffnete Johns, überflog die ausufernden Schilderungen der amourösen Abenteuer seines Ex-Freundes. Wie immer beendete John seinen Brief damit, ihn zu drängen nach London zu kommen, ihn zu treffen. Dieses Mal bot er sogar an, sich in die düstere Provinz zu wagen und ihn zu besuchen. John schrieb davon, wie sehr er ihn vermisse und immer noch liebe und dass niemand, den er seit ihrer Trennung getroffen habe, ihm wirklich etwas bedeuten würde.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd knüllte Jack den Brief zusammen und warf ihn in Richtung des Papierkorbs.   
  
John und er, das war Vergangenheit. Es war gut gewesen, so lange es gedauert hatte, und er war sicherlich eine Zeitlang sehr in John verliebt gewesen - aber das endete für ihn lange bevor die Beziehung schließlich endete. Leider akzeptierte John Hart das nicht. Für eine Weile war er regelrecht davon besessen gewesen, ihn zurück zu gewinnen. Tauchte unvermittelt auf, machte ihm Geschenke und schickte Briefe voller Liebesschwüre. Es war nicht immer möglich, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen – über die Kanzlei Hart & Hart liefen ein großer Teil von Torchwoods Finanzen. John hatte oft im Hauptquartier zu tun.   
  
Schließlich entkam Jack ihm für eine Weile, als Torchwood ihn und ein paar andere Agenten nach Amerika schickte, wo es ungewöhnliche Vorfälle zu prüfen gab. Sie vermuteten, dass sich ein zweiter Rift geöffnet hatte. Tatsächlich fanden sie die Besatzung eines kleinen celtanischen Forschungsschiffes, das in der Wüste abgestürzt war und die  versuchten, Kontakt mit ihrem Heimatplaneten aufzunehmen. Ihre Geräte, teil wegen Beschädigungen während des Absturzes, teils weil sie sich einfach zu sehr von gegenwärtiger, irdischer Technologie  unterschieden, verursachten seltsame Phänomene, die von einer Militäreinrichtung aufgefangen wurden. Es war unmöglich, dass Forschungsschiff zu reparieren, aber immerhin gelang es den celtanischen Wissenschaftlern, nach einiger Zeit Kontakt zu einem Frachter herzustellen, der sie per Transmat aufsammelte und zu einem Planeten mitnehmen würde, von dem aus sie einen Transport nach Hause bekommen konnten. Das Torchwood-Team war hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt gewesen, Fehlinformationen zu streuen und Spuren zu verwischen. Die Erde war noch nicht bereit für den Kontakt mit außerirdischem Leben.   
  
Er verbrachte ein halbes Jahr dort und Johns Briefe verstaubten ungeöffnet in seiner Unterkunft in London. Als er zurückkam, glaubte er, dass sein Ex die Botschaft endlich verstanden hatte, denn es gab keine weiteren Versuche mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bis er dann im Hauptquartier erfuhr, dass John bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken einen Unfall hatte und seit Wochen in einem Krankenhaus lag. Seine Familie war vermögend und verfrachtete ihn in eine private Klinik auf dem Land, die sich diskret seiner annahm und versuchte, ihn zumindest vom Alkohol abzubringen. Nach allem was Jack bisher gesehen hatte, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Obwohl die Abstände zwischen ihren „zufälligen“ Treffen und den Briefen größer geworden waren, glaubte er nicht, dass John aufgegeben hatte. Vermutlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hart in Cardiff auftauchte.  
  
Ein Räuspern brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Ianto stand vor ihm, und hielt ihm einen blaugestreiften Kaffeebecher hin, aus dem es aromatisch dampfte. Wie lange war er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen?  
  
„Ich habe keine Milch mehr hier, ist das so okay oder soll ich rasch in die Küche?“, fragte der junge Waliser nervös.   
  
„Nicht nötig.“ Jack nahm die Tasse und lächelte ihm zu. „Er ist perfekt so.“   
  
Ianto wartete, bis er einen Schluck genommen hatte - und duckte sich verlegen, als Jack seine Begeisterung auf geradezu enthusiastische Weise ausdrückte.   
  
„Um auf Alice und Steven zurück zu kommen“, sagte er nachdem er selbst an seiner Tasse genippt hatte. „Ich bin sicher David und Mica freuen sich einen neuen Freund zu finden. Und meine Schwester, Rhi, also sie würde sich sicher auch gerne ab und zu um Alice kümmern. Sie ist…“ Ianto sah plötzlich weg und räusperte sich. Er dachte plötzlich daran, was seine Schwester dazu sagen würde, wenn sie ihn hier mit Jack sah. Er machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite. „Sie ist sehr verständnisvoll. Und sie kann schweigen.“   
  
„Danke, Ianto. Das beruhigt mich sehr, ich habe nie so viel Zeit wie ich möchte, um mich um die beiden zu kümmern und ich möchte nicht, dass Alice sich hier einsam fühlt.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf Iantos Unterarm. Die Muskeln unter seiner  Berührung verkrampften sich kurz, doch der junge Waliser zog wenigstens nicht sofort den Arm weg. Jack fragte sich, wie oft er berührt wurde und von wem - wenn überhaupt. Er konnte sich Ianto Jones nicht dabei vorstellen, wie er eine Pubbekanntschaft für einen One-Night-Stand abschleppte. Er war von der… treuen Sorte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar vor seiner Verlobten nie eine Beziehung.  
  
Sie schwiegen, tranken ihren Kaffee.   
  
„Ianto, ich weiß, die Frühstückszeit ist schon vorbei, aber könnte ich etwas zu essen bekommen?“, fragte Jack schließlich, die Stille brechend. „Ich hatte seit gestern nichts mehr zu essen und wir waren die ganze Nacht unterwegs.“  
  
„Natürlich, ich sehe nach ob ich eine Kleinigkeit finde, Sir.“ Trotz allem schien Ianto erleichtert zu sein, ihn wieder alleine zu lassen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Ianto mit einem Tablett zurück. Er sah einen Moment so aus, als wisse er nicht recht, wohin damit. Vielleicht fand er es nicht richtig, einen Gast an der Rezeption essen zu lassen.   
  
Jacks Magen knurrte unwillkürlich, als er den Teller sah, der vor ihn gestellt wurde. Eine Kleinigkeit, ganz genau. Drei dicke Scheiben Brot, zweifellos von Rhiannon selbstgebacken, zwei davon belegt mit ebenso großzügig geschnittenen Scheiben Schinken, verziert mit Senf und einer dünnen Schicht Pickles und Scheiben eines hartgekochten Eis. Auf der dritten wetteiferte gelbe Butter mit dunkelvioletter Konfitüre. Die Verpflegung war definitiv ein Teil davon gewesen, weshalb er sich im Hotel so wohl gefühlt hatte. In seiner Unterkunft im Torchwood-Drei-Hauptquartier gab es diesen Service nicht. Jeder sorgte für sich selbst, was die Mahlzeiten betraf. Jack war es bereits leid, zwischen zwei Einsätzen gebackene Bohnen aus einer Büchse zu löffeln und sie mit bitterem, schwarzen Tee hinunter zu spülen. Während sie versuchten heraus zu finden, was den Rift nach Jahrzehnten wieder hatte aktiv werden lassen und wozu all die Apparate und Kontrollen in der so lange stillgelegten Einrichtung dienten, blieb weder viel Zeit noch Interesse, einen Haushalt zu führen.    
  
Er fragte sich müßig, ob Ianto die Sandwiches selbst gemacht hatte, oder ob er jemand in der Küche darum gebeten hatte.  
  
Als würde Ianto seine Gedanken lesen, setzte er hinzu: „Es ist nichts besonderes, nur was ich  in der Küche finden konnte. Rhi besucht zusammen mit Mica eine Freundin, die eben ein Baby hatte und die Mädchen haben heute frei, weil es kein warmes Mittag- und Abendessen gibt. Das ist Brombeerkonfitüre. Von den Sträuchern am Ende des Grundstücks. Rhi kocht sie selbst ein, nach einem Rezept unsrer Großmutter.“ Als wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er nervös plapperte, schwieg Ianto abrupt.   
  
„Ianto, das ist perfekt.“ Jack nahm den ersten Bissen und seufzte zufrieden. „Korrektur, das ist himmlisch. Das letzte Sandwich, das ich gegessen habe, bestand aus zwei Scheiben labbrigen, grauen Brot mit geschmacklosem, angetrockneten Käse dazwischen.“ Im Vergleich zu diesem Festmahl hier war es wie einen Pappkarton zu essen.  
  
„Sie haben da... ähem... ich meinte natürlich, du hast da Ei am Hemd“, wies ihn der junge Hotelier nervös hin.   
  
Jack sah an sich hinab, kauend.  
  
„Und jetzt auch Senf. Sir.“ Das klang schon besser, eher trocken als angespannt.   
  
Grinsend hob Jack den Blick. „Entspann dich. Ich bin sicher, es lässt sich auswaschen. Und das Hotel bietet doch noch den Wäscherei-Service, oder?“  
  
Ianto nickte, spielte mit seiner Kaffeetasse.   
  
Es war stiller, seit Martha und Mickey nach London gegangen waren. Es kam der eine oder andere lange Brief von Martha, in denen sie von ihrer Ausbildung erzählte, davon wie gut sich Mickey mit ihrem Bruder verstand, sie hatten rasch Freundschaft geschlossen. Sie schrieb über ihre Mutter, die sich von einer Grippe erholte, von ihrer kleinen Schwester, die eine Stelle in einem großen Londoner Hotel als Zimmermädchen gefunden hatte und davon, dass Doctor Harper trotz seiner ruppigen Art ein großartiger Lehrer wäre. Ianto hatte mit Mickey seinen besten Freund seit Kindertagen verloren, er vermisste, wie sie immer über alles hatten sprechen können. Für eine Weile hatte er geglaubt, Jack könnte ein Freund sein...  
  
Unter halb gesenkten Lidern beobachtete er den Captain, der sich über den Imbiss hermachte als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen. Was sollte er nur tun?  
  
Ianto schluckte gegen den Knoten an, der sich in seinem Hals formte und machte sich erneut an das Sortieren der Briefe. Sein Blick fiel auf ein zusammengeknülltes Blatt Papier neben dem Papierkorb und er hob es automatisch auf, steckte es in die Hosentasche, um es später zu verbrennen.  
  
Dann sah ihn Jack lächelnd an und fragte, ob er noch eine Tasse Kaffee haben könnte und das Papier in seiner Tasche war vorübergehend vergessen.  
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	5. Raum 4-12 (Teil 2)

Okay, ich konnte mal wieder den Stopp-Schalter nicht finden (und auch keine gute Stelle, um dieses Kapitel in zwei Hälften zu teilen), also hoffe ich, ihr war diese Woche alle besonders brav und habt euch ein extra-langes Kapitel verdient :)

 

Titel: Raum 4-12 (Teil 2)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 7300  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, Rhiannon Davis, Mica und David, Adam Smith  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash), [Jack/John Hart Vergangenheit, nur erwähnt]  
Rating: AU, pg12, slash  
Beta: T‘Len

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I escape  
Every now and then

I used to know who I was  
Until you came along

And it's hard  
To figure out what's real  
And what's pretend

To break from what  
We're tied to  
God knows  
How much I've tried to

And I am still inside you

 

“Home” by Nine Inch Nail

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

„Wie schön, du beehrst uns mal wieder mit deiner Anwesenheit.“ Oberflächlich klang Alex’ Stimme trocken, fast amüsiert. Gleichzeitig schwang darin ein Unterton, mit dem man Glas schneiden könnte. „Auf ein Wort, Harkness?“

Er stoppte Jack für zwei Sekunden, gerade lange genug, um nach oben zu blicken, wo Alex Hopkins an einer wacklig wirkenden Metallbrüstung lehnte und auf ihn hinab sah. Etwas warnte ihn, seinen Boss zu ignorieren und einfach weiter zu gehen oder ihm auf die gleiche sarkastische Weise zu antworten. „Willst du, dass ich da hoch komme? Ich bin nicht sicher ob der Steg uns beide gleichzeitig trägt.“

„Rühr‘ dich nicht von der Stelle.“ Hopkins verschwand und die Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel hallten von den Steinwänden wider, als er die Gitterstege nach unten ging. 

Jack lehnte sich gegen die Tür, durch die er den Hub betreten hatte. 

Im Moment war ein aus dunkelroten Ziegelsteinen gemauerter Tunnel der einzige Zugang zu der jahrzehntelang eingemotteten Anlage fast siebzig Meter unter der Erde. Das andere Ende des Tunnels befand sich in einem unbewohnten Haus, genauer gesagt, in dessen Keller. Eine rostige Stahltür, die schwer in den Angeln schwang, selbst nachdem sie mehrfach geölt worden war, öffnete sich in einen kleinen fensterlosen Raum, der auf den ersten Blick wie eine Sackgasse aussah. Nur wer wusste, dass die überraschend gut erhaltene – und in einem Keller überflüssig erscheinende – Wandverkleidung aus Holz nur eine Attrappe war, kam weiter. Ein versteckt angebrachter Schalter ließ sie zur Seite gleiten und man konnte durch eine niedrige Öffnung in den muffigen Gang treten. Flechten bedeckten die feuchten Wände und den Fußboden und machten ihn rutschig, denn er führte ziemlich steil nach unten. Es gab andere Zugänge, aber die waren zu unsicher in ihrem vernachlässigten Zustand. Teilstrecken durch die Kanalisation waren sogar eingestürzt. In Jacks Augen kein großer Verlust. Es war kein Vergnügen, da unten herum zu kriechen und er hatte in Abwasserrohren Dinge gesehen, an die er lieber nicht erinnert werden mochte. 

Alex betrachtete fluchend einen Riss in seiner Lederjacke, der von einer scharfen Kante des defekten Geländers stammte, als er zu ihm trat. Dann richtete er den Blick kühl auf Jack. „Ich habe dich schon vor mehr als fünf Stunden zurück erwartet. Du hast gesagt, du musst schnell etwas erledigen, jetzt ist es fast Mittag.“

„Es wimmelt hier nur so von Yvonnes Drohnen und du hast mich tatsächlich trotzdem vermisst?“ Diese Bemerkung konnte Jack sich dann doch nicht verkneifen. „Ich denke ich bin gerührt.“

Doch sein Freund ließ sich davon nicht ablenken. „Wo warst du?“

„Das ist meine Privatsache“, erwiderte Jack knapp.

„Oh, du warst natürlich wieder bei ihm. Bei dem kleinen Hoteldirektor, der dir den Kopf verdreht hat.“ Alex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein und dich von ihm fernhalten sollst?“

„Ich war beruflich im Hotel. Sein Beruf, nicht meiner.“ Jack betrachtete einen Moment die abgestoßenen Spitzen seiner Stiefel. „Außerdem sind noch ein Teil meiner Sachen dort.“

„Wieso machst du dann nicht endlich Schluss damit und hörst auf ein Zimmer zu bezahlen, nur um deine Ersatzhemden darin unter zu bringen?“ Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bringst ihn noch in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, Jack. Denkst du, sie lassen ihn im Zuchthaus seine netten Anzüge tragen?“

„Es ist nichts zwischen uns passiert und selbst in diesem prähistorischen Zeitalter kann man ihn nicht dafür bestrafen, dass ich ihn zweimal geküsst habe.“

Alex starrte ihn an. „Zweimal? Und du weißt sehr wohl, von was ich spreche. Wie viele Nächte hast du in Zellen verbracht? Die Woche in Pentonville war sicher auch kein Vergnügungsurlaub, oder?“, meinte er scharf.

„Ich war an schlimmeren Orten.“ Jack vergrub die Hände in den Manteltaschen.

„Und in Wales sind die Gefängnisse sicherlich auch nicht bequemer“, fuhr Hopkins fort, ohne auf seine Worte zu achten. „Was sie wohl mit so einem hübschen, naiven Jungen dort anfangen?“

„Du kannst wieder aufhören, ich habe dich beim ersten Mal verstanden, Alex. Ich war nur bei ihm weil ich ein Zimmer für Alice und Steven buchen wollte“, erwiderte Jack beinahe trotzig. „Und falls es dich interessiert, er ist erwachsen und ungebunden, das bedeutet er kann selbst entscheiden, ob er mit mir sprechen will oder nicht. Er hat mich nicht raus geworfen. Wir haben uns unterhalten. Er hat mir ein paar Sandwiches und Kaffee gemacht. Das war alles.“ Die Risse in Iantos Panzerung, die er bemerkt hatte, behielt er wohl besser für sich… Alex war ein alter Freund, aber er sah die Dinge zu schwarz. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, Ianto in aller Öffentlichkeit zu verführen. 

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust.“ Alex sah ihn resigniert an. Er kannte Jack gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Warnungen wohl auf taube Ohren stießen. Es war manchmal nicht leicht, Jack zu vertrauen – darauf zu vertrauen, dass der andere Mann diese Sache nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Wenn er wirklich etwas für Mister Jones empfand, dann folgte Jack vielleicht wirklich eher seinem Kopf als seiner Libido. 

„Unsere Kollegen aus London sind im Pub zum Mittagessen“, wechselte er dann das Thema. „Thom und Geraint sehen sich in Splott um, da scheint es ein Weevil-Nest zu geben.“ Alex deutete auf einen Tunneldurchgang. „Warum versuchst du dein Glück nicht noch einmal am Generator? Du bist derjenige, der behauptet hat, dass er mit nicht-irdischer Technik ausgestattet ist.“ Hopkins zog seine Jacke enger um die Schultern. „Vielleicht bekommen wir dann wenigstens die Heizung zum Laufen. Etwas Wärme könnte dieser gammeligen Höhle nicht schaden. Tu mir einen Gefallen, Jack – wenn du dich das nächste Mal verliebst und wir umziehen, sorg dafür, dass es in einem wärmeren Klima stattfindet.“ Ohne auf Jacks Antwort zu warten, wandte er sich ab und verschwand in eines der Büros, wo die Luft schlechter aber dafür geheizt war. Da gab es nämlich einen mit Kohlen befeuerten Ofen.

„Das kann ich wirklich nicht versprechen“, sagte Jack in den leeren Raum hinein. Im Moment würde er nirgendwohin gehen, auch wenn Alex mit der Kälte recht hatte. Dann rieb er sich übers Gesicht, knöpfte den Mantelkragen ganz hoch und machte sich auf die Suche nach Werkzeug. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich mehr Glück mit dem Generator. 

Trotz allem war da das Gefühl, bei Ianto einen Schritt vorangekommen zu sein. Es hatte sich bereits gezeigt, dass der junge Waliser in der Lage war, Dinge zu akzeptieren, die außerhalb des Verständnisses dieser Zeit lagen – Wesen von anderen Planeten; einen Mann, bei dem schwerste Verletzungen innerhalb von Minuten heilten. 

War es wirklich so unmöglich, dass Ianto auch lernen konnte, dass es nichts Falsches daran gab, sich in einen anderen Mann zu verlieben? Einen anderen Mann zu lieben. Und er wusste, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Auf seiner Seite war dieses etwas definitiv mehr als nur die Lust an einer neuen Eroberung. Die Frage war nun, was war es für Ianto…?

 

###

 

David und Mica saßen an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke der Küche. Mica wie üblich über ihren Zeichenblock gebeugt, eine bunte Sammlung von Wachskreiden vor sich; während ihr Bruder eher an den dicken Scheiben Rosinenkuchen interessiert schien, die auf einem Teller darauf warteten, verzehrt zu werden. Zumindest beobachtete David sie so gespannt, als verdächtige er sie, sich Beine wachsen zu lassen und davon zu laufen, während er bereits ein zweites Stück hinunterschlang, Krümel in alle Windrichtungen streuend. Mica erklärte – ohne dabei jemand im Besonderen anzusprechen – dass sie ein Bild der „Babyhühner“ male, die sie gesehen hatte und fragte, warum sie eigentlich nicht auch im Winter Küken in der Küche großziehen würden. Offenbar hatte sie das am meisten beeindruckt. Ihr Bruder erklärte geringschätzig und mit vollem Mund, dass er lieber einen Hund zum Spielen hätte als so doofe Hühner. 

Rhiannon stand am Herd. Der Besuch bei ihrer Freundin musste gut verlaufen sein. Ihre Augen glänzten, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, was nicht nur von der Hitze des Herdes kam und sie summte leise vor sich hin, während sie Kakaopulver und Zucker in eine Kanne löffelte und dann kochende Milch aus einem Topf dazu goss.

Sie sah ihn in der Tür stehen und lächelte ihm zu, während sie in der Porzellankanne rührte. „Pnawnd da, Ianto. Ich mache gerade Kakao. Trinkst du eine Tasse mit uns?“ Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten nahm sie einen vierten Becher aus dem Schrank und stellte ihn zusammen mit der Kanne neben die anderen drei auf das Tablett. 

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur nachsehen, ob noch genügend Holz für morgen früh da ist“, meinte Ianto, setzte sich aber zu den Kindern an den Tisch. Edwyn hielt die Stellung an der Rezeption, er konnte in einer Minute hier sein, sollte einer der Gäste nach ihm verlangen. 

„Es reicht für das Frühstück und Edwyn kann danach welches holen.“ Rhi musterte ihren kleinen Bruder unauffällig. Er schien ein wenig blasser zu sein als heute Morgen, aber gleichzeitig auch aufgekratzter – und sie sah ihn unter dem Tisch nervös mit dem Knie hippeln – vielleicht kam das aber auch nur daher, dass er den ganzen Tag im Haus eingesperrt gewesen war, von einer Arbeit zur nächsten rennend. Sofort hatte sie wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen. Der Besuch bei Megan und ihrem Baby hätte auch noch gut warten können, bis Tosh wieder gesund oder sogar bis Johnny aus Swansea zurück war. „Hast du überhaupt irgendwas seit dem Frühstück gegessen?“, fragte sie, die Becher verteilend und mit Kakao füllend. 

„Ich habe ein paar Sandwiches gemacht.“ Ianto starrte in den dampfenden Kakao in seinem Becher und hoffte, das Hitzegefühl in seinen Wangen manifestierte sich nicht in sichtbarer Röte. Es war keine Lüge. Er hatte die Sandwiches ja gemacht. Er hatte sie nur nicht selbst gegessen... 

Rhi schob den Teller mit dem Kuchen näher zu ihrem Bruder. „Das ist bestimmt wieder Stunden her, wie ich dich kenne. Hier, probier den Teekuchen. Megans Mutter hat gebacken und mir einen ganzen für unseren Tee mitgegeben.“

Ianto wählte ein kleines Stück, nicht weil er Rosinen mochte oder hungrig war, sondern weil es seine Schwester davon abhalten würde, ihn weiter wegen des Essens zu drängen. Manchmal vergaß Rhiannon einfach, dass sie nur seine große Schwester war und er nicht ihr drittes Kind, sondern ein erwachsener Mann. 

„Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse: In der Post war ein Brief von Johnny. Er nimmt am Samstag den letzten Zug zurück“, informierte ihn Rhi. 

Das war eine gute Nachricht. Sein Schwager hatte direkt nach Neujahr für drei Monate einen Job im knapp über fünfzig Meilen entfernten Swansea gefunden, der gut genug bezahlt wurde, dass er dafür die Trennung von seiner Familie in Kauf nahm. Ianto hatte allerdings den Verdacht, dass dies Johnny weniger störte als seine Schwester. Mehrere seiner Kumpel arbeiteten auf der gleichen Baustelle, und so konnten sie die Abende in Pubs verbringen und über Rugby reden, anstatt sich um ihre Familien kümmern zu müssen. Rhi und Johnny waren ein Paar seit sie fünfzehn Jahre alt gewesen waren, hatten mit achtzehn geheiratet und auch wenn er nie verstehen würde, was seine Schwester an ihm fand, wusste er, dass sie ihren Mann liebte und ihn sehr vermisste. 

Sein Schwager konnte einfach alles – wenn man ihn fragte – tat aber kaum etwas. Er hatte keinen Beruf gelernt, obwohl ihn seine Eltern genau zu diesem Zweck mit zwölf Jahren vom der elterlichen Schaffarm in Merthyr Tydfil weg und zu Verwandten in der Nähe Cardiffs schickten, wo er in der Werkstatt seines Onkels eine Ausbildung machen sollte. Nicht ganz zwei Jahre hielt er es dort aus, bevor er die strengen Erziehungsmethoden von Onkel und Tante satt hatte und ausbüxte. Er schlug sich in den folgenden Jahren mit diversen Jobs durch, schleppte Koffer am Bahnhof und verdingte sich als Lieferjunge für Lebensmittelgeschäfte. So lernten sich er und Rhiannon auch kennen. Johnny arbeitete für einen Metzger und brachte eine Bestellung ins Hotel. Weil ihre Mutter beschäftigt war, schickte sie Rhi um alles entgegen zu nehmen und zu prüfen – und der Rest ist, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte. Die beiden waren bald unzertrennlich und als Iantos Vater schließlich Johnny als neuen Hoteldiener anstellte, war das fast so etwas wie der elterliche Segen für ihre Beziehung. Seine Eltern unterstützten Rhis Wahl, genau wie sie es später bei ihm taten. 

„Geht es Megan gut?“, fragte Ianto - weil es höflich war, nicht weil es ihn interessierte und weil es Rhi von der Sorge um ihren Mann ablenkte. Als Freundin seiner Schwester hatte Megan nie viel für den nervigen kleinen Bruder übrig gehabt, auf den Rhi oft aufpassen musste, und das hatte sich nicht wirklich geändert, als sie älter wurden. 

Die Frage hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Rhi stürzte sich in einen begeisterten Bericht über Megan und ihren kleinen Sohn und den Rest ihrer Familie. Ianto beschlich allmählich die Ahnung, dass dieser Besuch möglicherweise auch bei seiner Schwester den Wunsch nach einem weiteren Kind geweckt hatte. 

David verdrehte die Augen über seine Mutter und widmete sich lieber Kuchen und Kakao. Mica ließ sich beim Malen ohnehin von nichts stören, also war es an Ianto an den richtigen Stellen zustimmend zu nicken.

Schließlich kam Rhi doch noch zu einem Ende. Sie holte tief Luft, trank ihren inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kakao aus und fragte, ob jemand Nachschlag haben wollte. Die Kinder wollten, aber Ianto lehnte ab. Als Rhi aufstand, um mehr Milch abzukochen, nahm sie den Kuchenteller weg, sehr zu Davids Enttäuschung. 

„Mami, nicht“, beschwerte er sich. „Ich habe aber noch Hunger.“ Für David hatte die Schule heute bereits am Mittag geendet und er war mit Erlaubnis seiner Mutter mit einem seiner Freunde in dessen Zuhause gegangen. Trotz des Nieselwetters hatten die Jungs den ganzen Nachmittag im Freien herum getobt und David war vor Dreck starrend mit einem wahren Löwenhunger nach Hause gekommen. 

„In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen“, beschied Rhi. „Und bis dahin hältst du es sicherlich noch aus.“ 

Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln schob Ianto sein kaum angerührtes Stück Rosinenkuchen auf den Teller seines Neffen, als ihm seine Schwester den Rücken zuwandte. 

„Diolch, Onkel Ianto“, flüsterte der Junge und stopfte sich den Mund voll. 

Mica warf beinahe ihren Kakaobecher um, als sie sofort ihren Malblock über den Tisch schob, damit Ianto ihre Zeichnung begutachten konnte. Es ging soooo nicht, dass ihr Bruder etwa die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihres Onkels für sich alleine beanspruchte. 

Gelbe und braune Knäuel, aus denen orange Stöckchen-Beine und Dreiecke – Schnäbel vermutlich – hervorragten, trollten sich über eine grüne Wiese. Offenbar malte Mica eher abstrakt. Sie waren noch Monate von grünen Sommerwiesen entfernt. „Das ist hübsch“, lobte Ianto seine Nichte. „Mir gefallen die Nester besonders gut, die du für die Küken gemalt hast. Damit sie sich ausruhen können, wenn sie müde sind, ja?“

„Das sind keine Nester sondern ihre Mamis“, entgegnete Mica empört und zog ihrem Kunstbanausen von Onkel den Malblock weg, um sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung.“

„Entschuldigung, das hätte ich natürlich erkennen müssen.“ Ianto hob die Hände. Er nahm seine Tasse und wollte aufstehen, um sie im Spülbecken auszuwaschen, als Mica erneut pausierte. 

Sie wählte einen blauen Wachsstift aus und sagte: „Kommt uns Jack mal wieder besuchen?“

Ianto blinzelte überrascht. Wie kam Mica gerade auf diese Idee? Er setzte sich wieder, drehte den Becher in der Hand. „Wieso fragst du?“

„Er hat mir neue Stifte versprochen.“ Ungerührt malte das Mädchen weiter. „Ganz tolle, aus London.“

„Und wann war das?“ Er hatte sich also nicht geirrt, Harkness war ab und zu im Hotel gewesen – und er hatte es vermieden, Ianto zu begegnen. Obwohl er über die Rücksichtnahme des anderen Mannes erleichtert sein sollte, fühlte er einen unwillkürlichen Stich der Enttäuschung. Die gleiche Verwirrung wie bei Jacks Besuch am Vormittag machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Diese Gedanken… diese Gefühle… waren falsch. Warum konnte er sie dann nicht endlich abstellen? Er sollte so an Lisa denken, so für sie empfinden… sie davon überzeugen, dass es ein Fehler war, ihre Beziehung zu beenden. Sie einfach so aufzugeben... 

Mica zuckte nur mit den Schultern, blies konzentriert die Backen auf und machte sich daran, Wolken aufs Papier zu bringen. 

„Mica. Versuch dich genauer zu erinnern, cariad“, sagte Rhi, die an den Tisch getreten war, ohne dass Ianto es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Er sah zu seiner Schwester hoch, doch Rhiannon blickte ihre Tochter an. „War das, als dein Tad noch da war? Bevor er nach Swansea gefahren ist?“

Einen Moment lang nuckelte Mica nachdenklich an ihrer Wachskreide (was blaue Spuren an ihrem Kinn hinterließ), dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir haben an dem Tag Scones zum Tee gegessen“, verkündete sie stolz.

Das war keine große Hilfe. Rhi buk jeden zweiten Tag Scones, weil das Gebäck nur frisch schmeckte – und von ihren Scones blieb ohnehin selten eines übrig um altbacken zu werden. 

„Und sonst war da nichts?“, hakte Rhiannon nach und wischte die Farbe aus dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter. „Fällt dir noch irgendetwas ein?“

Mica duckte sich weg – dann strahlte sie plötzlich. „Es war als ich Lilly verloren habe und Captain Jack hat sie im Garten gefunden und sie mir wiedergebracht. Er hat mich gefragt, was ich suche, als ich in der Lobby unter den Stühlen nach ihr gesucht habe, und dann ist er in den Garten, weil mir einfiel, dass ich Lilly mit in den Garten genommen habe, um ihr mein Beet zu zeigen“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus – als müsse sie nachholen, dass sie bisher kaum etwas gesagt hatte. „Und weil es regnete, hat Mami gesagt, ich darf ohne meinen Mantel nicht raus, damit ich nicht genauso krank wie David werde. Und Captain Jack hat gesagt, er wäre schon nass und dann ist es nicht schlimm, wenn er wieder nass wird. Er hat Lilly gefunden und mir geholfen, sie am Feuer zu trocknen, weil sie auch ganz nass war und nicht krank werden sollte. Er hat gefragt ob ich immer noch male und gesagt, es gibt in London ganz tolle Stifte, die er mir mitbringt. Aber das habe ich ganz vergessen, bis jetzt.“

„Captain Harkness hat sehr viel zu tun, Mica. Deshalb ist er nicht mehr so oft hier“, erwiderte Rhi. Sie musterte ihren Bruder. „Richtig, Ianto? Und du weißt, dass du die Gäste nicht belästigen sollst.“

Mica zog einen Schmollmund. „Das habe ich nicht.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust. „Und er ist Onkel Iantos Freund, kein Gast, das hat er selbst gesagt.“

Ianto räusperte sich. „Mica, was deine Mam sagt ist richtig. Jack… Captain Harkness… ist hier um zu arbeiten, nicht um Urlaub zu machen. Und so lange er hier ein Zimmer mietet, ist er auch ein Gast und die Regeln gelten. Du weißt, du darfst nicht alleine mit Fremden sprechen, und Gäste zählen dazu.“ Er stand endlich auf und trat ans Spülbecken, um seinen Becher auszuwaschen und auf das Abtropfbrett zu stellen. 

„Aber Jack ist doch kein Fremder“, beharrte Mica. Sie rollte einen ihrer Zöpfe um die Wachskreide. „Ich kenne ihn doch schon sooooo lange“, meinte sie und streckte die Arme aus. 

Lachend wischte ihr Rhi mit der Schürze Kakao vom Kinn. „Das ist aber schon sehr lange, meinst du nicht?“ Sie zog den Stuhl herüber und setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter. „Mica, das ist wichtig, okay?“, fuhr sie fort, jetzt wieder ernst. „Wenn du Captain Harkness oder einen der anderen Gäste triffst, dann grüßt du höflich und lässt sie in Ruhe. Wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen, dann sagst du es deinem Onkel oder mir oder Edwyn.“

„Okay“, kam es lustlos von dem kleinen Mädchen. Mica ließ die Fersen trotzig gegen die Stuhlbeine knallen und malte dicke blaue Striche über den oberen Teil ihrer Zeichnung. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich zu Unrecht getadelt.

„Das gilt für euch beide“, betonte Rhi und blickte auch ihren Sohn an, der die letzten Krümel von seinem Teller leckte. 

David zuckte mit den Schultern. Er verbrachte eh nur Zeit im Gästebereich des Hotels wenn seine Mutter ihn mit einer Aufgabe oder Botschaft dorthin schickte. „Ist mir egal“, sagte er.

„David“, mahnte Rhiannon.

„Okay.“ Der Junge rollte mit den Augen. „Ich spreche mit niemandem.“

„Gut.“ Rhi stand auf und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Sie strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich gelöst hatte und sammelte die leeren Tassen der Kinder ein, um sie frisch zu füllen. Als sie den Kakao vor die Geschwister stellte, sagte sie: „Nehmt das mit auf eure Zimmer. David, du hast bestimmt noch Hausaufgaben und Mica, du kannst dort weiter malen. Und vergesst euch nicht zu waschen, ich rufe euch dann zum Abendessen.“ Sie sah den beiden nach, die sie sich bereits in den Haaren lagen, noch bevor sie in den Flur traten. „Waren wir auch so in ihrem Alter?“

Überrascht sah Ianto auf. „Ja, ganz genau so sogar.“ Er wischte ein paar Krümel zusammen, die vom Kuchenteller gefallen waren. „Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit gezofft und Mam drohte uns jedes Mal damit, uns in den Keller zu sperren, bis wir uns wieder vertragen.“

„Aber sie hat es nie getan.“ Rhi lachte und trat neben ihn. Sie stellte den leeren Milchtopf in die Spüle und ließ Wasser hineinlaufen, damit nichts antrocknete. Feine Falten erschienen auf ihrer Stirn, als sie sich ihrem Bruder zuwandte.

„Soll ich dir beim Abendessen helfen?“, fragte Ianto, das Geschirrtuch ordentlich an seinen Platz hängend. 

„Nicht notwendig“, winkte Rhi ab. „Ich habe gestern alles vorbereitet; ich muss es nur noch aufwärmen.“ Sie verschränkte lose die Arme. „Ianto… Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Er sah weg, starrte einen Moment lang auf den blankgewienerten Fußboden. „Natürlich.“

„Du siehst müde aus“, fuhr Rhiannon fort. „Du arbeitest einfach zu viel. Tosh geht es besser, ich habe nach ihr gesehen und Amy kümmert sich gut um sie. In ein paar Tagen ist sie wieder auf den Beinen.“ Sie lächelte und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm, drückte ihn kurz. „Wieso nimmst du dir nicht mal wieder frei, vielleicht am Wochenende, und besuchst Lisa? Für ein paar Stunden kommen wir schon ohne dich klar und die Abwechslung schadet dir bestimmt nicht.“ Überrascht sah Rhi, dass jede Farbe aus Iantos Wangen wich. „Was ist es?“, drängte sie. „Ist etwas passiert? Geht es ihr nach der Operation wieder schlechter? Wieso hast du kein Wort davon gesagt?“

Ianto blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam sah er auf, vermied es aber, seiner Schwester direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Lisa hat sich von mir getrennt. Als ich sie das letzte Mal besucht habe“, sagte er leise. „Sie hat die Verlobung gelöst, damit ich mir eine andere Frau suchen kann. Eine, mit der ich eine Familie gründen kann. Ich soll sie nicht mehr besuchen kommen.“ Er versuchte gegen den Knoten an zu schlucken, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Lisa war so ruhig gewesen, fast sachlich, als hätte sie vorher geübt, was sie zu ihm sagen würde. Und er hatte nichts anderes getan, als da zu sitzen und auf die geblümte Tapete des Besucherzimmers zu starren, bis ihn eine der Schwestern fragte, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass er nickte und das Sanatorium verließ; blindlings, wie betäubt den Weg zum Bahnhof einschlagend. Heute Vormittag, mit Jack, war das erste Mal seither gewesen, dass er sich selbst eine Reaktion darauf erlaubte. 

Rhi umarmte ihn. „Wieso redest du nur nicht mit mir über so etwas“, fragte sie und strich ihm über die Haare. „Oh, Ianto. Es tut mir so leid für dich.“ 

Sichtlich verlegen löste sich Ianto aus ihrer Umarmung. „Was hätte es geändert?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt machst du dir nur noch mehr Sorgen um mich. Ich bin okay.“ Ianto wandte sich ab. „Ich komme damit klar. Wir sind ohnehin schon so lange getrennt, es macht kaum noch einen Unterschied.“ 

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, was du da sagst“, entgegnete seine Schwester. „Ich sehe doch, wie schlecht es dir geht. Du hast nie aufgehört, Lisa zu lieben.“ Sie seufzte. „Und ich dachte schon, es ist wegen…“ Rhi brach abrupt ab, presste eine Hand auf den Mund, als wolle sie sicherstellen, dass kein Wort mehr über ihre Lippen kam.

„Wegen was?“ Ianto sah über die Schulter zu ihr, als Rhi nicht weiter sprach. 

Rhiannon machte eine vage Geste. „Wegen Jack Harkness“, sagte sie sehr leise.

„Da gibt es nichts, weswegen du dir Gedanken machen musst“, erwiderte Ianto spröde. Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht, wischte nicht vorhandene Krümel von seiner Hemdbrust und knöpfte das Jackett ordentlich über der Weste zu. „Ich muss zurück an die Rezeption. Edwyn hat sicher noch Besorgungen zu machen, bevor die Gruppe aus London zurück kommt.“ Er trat zur Tür.

„Du isst heute mit uns zu Abend, ja?“ Rhi klang beinahe zaghaft, was ganz und gar nicht typisch für sie war. „Die Kinder freuen sich, dich dabei zu haben.“

„Ich werde pünktlich sein.“ Ohne auf weitere Fragen seiner Schwester zu warten, öffnete Ianto die Tür und schlüpfte auf den Korridor. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag hatte er fast die Kontrolle über sich verloren… zugegeben, bei Jack hatte er es nicht nur fast… Er holte tief Luft und eilte in Richtung Lobby. Er musste zurück an die Arbeit. Er musste die Wochenaufstellungen über die Zusatzdienste machen und die Rechnungen für die Gäste schreiben, die wöchentlich bezahlten - das sollte seine Gedanken im Zaum halten, so dass er weder über Lisa nachgrübelte, noch an Jack dachte.

 

###

 

Jack spähte in den altersblinden (oder verstaubten) Spiegel und rieb rigoros an einem schwarzen Schmierer auf seiner Wange. Er schrubbte bereits seit einer Weile das gleiche hartnäckige Zeug von seinen Händen. Es stank erbärmlich. Aber der Generator lief wieder! Er hatte das Ding halb auseinander gebaut, festgefressene Getriebe gereinigt und überall großzügig Schmierfett verteilt – leider auch auf sich selbst und seiner Kleidung. 

Die Veränderung war sofort zu bemerken gewesen. Lampen brannten heller, die Luft war wärmer und weniger staubig. Und da war ein Vibrieren im Boden und in den Wänden, wie der ferne Herzschlag eines schlafenden Riesentiers, das irgendwo in den dunklen Höhlen unter ihnen hauste. Bisher hatte ihm niemand erklären können, warum man das Ganze eigentlich unterirdisch angelegt hatte. 

Er drehte den Heißwasserhahn zu und trocknete sich mit einem fadenscheinigen Handtuch ab. Dann nahm er seinen Vortex-Manipulator aus der Hosentasche und befestigte ihn wieder an seinem Handgelenk, bevor er die Ärmel herunterrollte. 

Hinter ihm quietschte die Tür in den Angeln, Schritte hallten von den gefliesten Wänden des Waschraumes wieder. 

„Sieh mal einer an. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dir auch mal die Finger schmutzig machst.“ Adam Smith trat an eines der anderen Waschbecken und betrachtete sich ausführlich im Spiegel, zupfte an seinen roten Haaren herum, rieb an einem Fleck auf seiner Lederjacke. Im kalten Neonlicht leuchteten die Sommersprossen in seinem blassen Gesicht förmlich auf.

Jack ignorierte ihn. Er hatte Schmierfett am Ärmel seines Mantels entdeckt und rieb daran herum. Smith war einer von Yvonnes Kriechern. Ein wenig zu kurz geraten, versuchte er das durch eine große Klappe auszugleichen. Und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn anzusprechen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Adam flirte mit ihm… aber Ton und Körperhaltung des anderen Mannes passten nicht dazu. Vielleicht hatte ihm die Direktorin ja einen Spion auf den Hals gehetzt. 

„Hey, du bist doch schon ne ganze Weile in diesem Nest“, fuhr Adam fort. „Wo ist hier eigentlich so wirklich was los? Mit Weibern, meine ich. Es hängt mir zum Hals heraus, jeden Abend in dieser Bruchbude von Hotel herum zu sitzen. Obwohl es da eine süße, kleine Japanerin gibt, die ich gerne näher kennen lernen würde.“ Er grinste. „Ich wette sie hat mehr Reize zu bieten als die Zimmer.“

„Sie ist verlobt.“ Er hatte wirklich nicht geplant, sich auf eine Diskussion mit Smith einzulassen, aber diese Bemerkung konnte er so nicht im Raum stehen lassen. Toshiko Sato war Iantos Freundin und er wusste, wie sehr der junge Waliser es verabscheute, dass manche Hotelgäste annahmen, sie wäre zu „mieten“. „Mit einem Polizisten. Und ich würde keine solchen Bemerkungen in der Nähe ihres Chefs machen. Er nimmt das ernst.“

Adam wandte sich ihm zu, in seinen kühlen Augen blitzte es spöttisch auf. Vielleicht war es nur eine verirrte Reflexion des Lichts im Spiegel. „Richtig, du hast da ja auch mal gewohnt. Oder tust es immer noch. Aber wie ich gehört habe, interessierst du dich eher für die einheimischen Gewächse, nicht so für die exotischen.“

„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle mit den Pubs im Stadtzentrum versuchen“, entgegnete Jack ohne auf seine Anspielung einzugehen. „Das sollte eher deinen Geschmack treffen.“ Er ließ den Fleck in Ruhe, nachdem er ihn mit Seife nur weiter verschmierte anstatt zu entfernen. Es war ein guter Grund, ins Hotel zurück zu kehren und Ianto um Rat zu fragen. Wie sagte man hier… Das Eisen schmieden so lange es heiß war? Oder war das zu früh? Musste er Ianto mehr Zeit lassen, sich von seinem emotionalen Ausbruch zu erholen? Jack sah auf und bemerkte den spekulativen Blick in Adams Augen, der jedoch abrupt verschwand, als der andere Mann erkannte, dass er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. 

„Vielleicht frage ich Mister Jones heute Abend danach, was er mir empfehlen kann“, meinte Adam mit unschuldiger Miene und provokantem Unterton. „Möglicherweise spielt er ja auch für mich den persönlichen Stadtführer und zeigt mir Cardiff bei Nacht“, setzte er hinzu. 

Jack ignorierte den Köder, der vor seiner Nase baumelte und schlüpfte in seinen Mantel. Er warf das Handtuch, das er benutzt hatte, in Richtung Wäschekorb und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Oder wir unternehmen einen Ausflug in den Wald…“

Die zufallende Tür schnitt Smiths restliche Worte ab. Woher wusste Adam, dass Ianto ihn damals bei der Sache mit den Fae in die Roundstone Woods begleitet hatte? In seinem Bericht stand nichts davon, nur von einer lokalen Quelle, die ihm eine Wegbeschreibung geliefert hatte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Ianto in diese Sache mehr verwickelt wurde, als er es schon war. Alex wusste es, aber wieso sollte er Smith davon erzählen? Sein Freund war wie er der Meinung, dass es besser war, Iantos Verwicklungen mit Torchwood-Angelegenheiten aus den Akten heraus zu halten. Vielleicht hatte er es von jemand im Hotel erfahren… 

Was zu der interessanten Frage führte, wieso Smith sich gerade so mit ihm und Ianto beschäftigte? Er würde Adam Smith wohl besser im Auge behalten.

 

###

 

„Erzählst du uns heute die Geschichte, Onkel Ianto?“, fragte Mica, als sie in den Resten ihres Bratapfels herum stocherte. Sie hatte fein säuberlich die Füllung herausgepickt und das meiste des Apfels liegen lassen.

Ianto zögerte damit, die Teller zusammenzustellen und abzuräumen und warf seiner Schwester einen fragenden Blick zu.

Rhi wischte gerade den Herd sauber und lachte, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sie meinte, eine Geschichte vorlesen“, beruhigte sie ihren Bruder. „Keine Angst, du musst dir nicht selbst eine ausdenken.“

„In diesem Fall, einverstanden.“ Ianto deutete auf den Teller. „Aber du musst vorher alles aufessen.“

Mica wirkte nicht sehr begeistert und zerpflückte den Apfel weiter, während Ianto die Teller zum Spülbecken trug. 

Seine Schwester stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen an. „Siehst du, es war doch gar nicht so schlimm mit uns zu essen“, neckte sie ihn.

„Stimmt. Du hast heute nicht halb so schlecht gekocht, wie ich befürchtet habe. War wohl einer deiner guten Tage…“ Ianto wusch einen Teller ab und duckte sich, als Rhi den Putzlappen nach ihm warf. „Okay, okay. Ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil.“

Rhi lehnte sich neben ihm gegen die Spüle und sah zu, wie er den sauberen Teller kritisch betrachtete, bevor er ihn aufs Abtropfbrett stellte. „Du weißt, dass du das nicht tun musst. Das bisschen Geschirr hätte ich leicht noch selbst geschafft.“

„Das ist in Ordnung, du hast gekocht.“ Ianto stellte einen weiteren sauberen Teller ab. „Und ich fühle mich nicht in meiner Männlichkeit gekränkt, wenn ich Geschirr spüle.“ Seine Mutter hatte ihn von klein auf mit in der Küche beschäftigt, hatte ihn Gemüse schneiden lassen oder ihm gezeigt, wie man daraus dann eine leckere Suppe machte. Er konnte ein paar Grundgerichte auswendig und auch mühelos einem Rezept folgen; den Herd bedienen ohne etwas in Brand zu stecken (wie es Johnny schon fertig gebracht hatte) und hinterher die ganze Bescherung wieder spurlos beseitigen. Außerdem konnte er Fenster putzen und Staub wischen. Er würde eines Tages eine perfekte Hausfrau abgeben, hatte Lisa einmal im Scherz gesagt.

Rhiannon beobachtete amüsiert, wie akkurat ihr kleiner Bruder selbst die Teller auf dem Abtropfbrett ausrichtete. Vermutlich merkte er nicht einmal, dass sie alle im gleichen Abstand aufgereiht waren. Seine Ärmel bis über die Ellbogen aufgerollt, damit sie ja keinen Spritzer Seifenwasser abbekamen und ein Geschirrtuch als eine Art Schürze in den Gürtel gesteckt. Es war eine Schande, dass er noch immer keine eigene Familie hatte. Ianto würde einen großartigen Ehemann und Vater abgeben, sie beobachtete ihn schließlich seit Jahren mit ihren Kindern. Andererseits war er noch jung und wenn er erst das Ende seiner Beziehung mit Lisa überwunden hatte… 

Es tat ihr wirklich leid, dass Lisa die Verlobung gelöst hatte, aber Rhi konnte nicht behaupten, dass es für sie überraschend kam. Sie hatte Lisa vom ersten Moment an gemocht und sie fast wie eine Schwester in ihr Herz geschlossen, als sie sich mit Ianto verlobte. Lisa hatte ihn so glücklich gemacht und Rhi war ihr für ewig dankbar, wie sie ihrem kleinen Bruder über den Tod ihrer Eltern hinweg geholfen hatte. Aber ihr Unfall hatte alles geändert. Ianto kümmerte sich um alles und jeden, und er brauchte jemanden, der sich auch um ihn kümmerte. Sie war froh, dass Lisa diesen Schritt getan hatte – ihr Bruder wäre nie dazu bereit gewesen. Ianto war nicht gut darin, los zu lassen. Er erledigte noch immer viele Arbeiten im Hotel so, als würde ihr Vater hinter ihm stehen und ihn beaufsichtigen. 

Ihre Gedanken glitten weiter – und landeten bei Jack Harkness. Edwyn hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Amerikaner am Vormittag im Hotel gewesen war. Dass er lange bei ihrem Bruder an der Rezeption saß und sie sich unterhielten. Und Ianto hatte nichts davon erwähnt, selbst als das Gespräch auf den Captain kam. Das machte ihr Sorgen. Oh, sie hatte selbst erlebt, wie charmant er war und er schien sich ehrlich für Ianto zu interessieren. Aber woran war er eigentlich interessiert? Wieso tat er das ihrem kleinen Bruder an?

„Mami?“ 

Micas Stimme drang mit einiger Verspätung in Rhis Gedanken. Sie sah auf. „Ja, mein Schatz?“

„Ich habe meinen Apfel aufgegessen.“ Mica hielt ihren leeren Teller hoch. „Liest mir jetzt Onkel Ianto eine Geschichte vor?“

„Natürlich.“ Sie nahm den Teller und tauchte ihn ins Spülwasser. „Ich mache hier fertig, und ihr beide geht schon mal mit eurem Onkel vor, er kann euch ebenso gut ins Bett bringen.“

Ianto trocknete sich die Hände ab und krempelte seine Ärmel herunter. „In Ordnung. Meine Finger sind ohnehin schon ganz schrumpelig. Siehst du? Eklige Monsterfinger!“ Er hielt sie Mica hin, die angemessen entsetzt kreischte und dann lachend weg lief. Ianto scheuchte sie aus der Küche. David folgte mit gelangweilter Miene, nachdem ihn seine Mutter daran erinnerte, dass die Schlafenszeit auch für ihn galt und morgen ein Schultag wartete. 

Knappe zwanzig Minuten später waren beide Kinder gewaschen und steckten in ihren Schlafanzügen. Mica kuschelte sich inmitten ihrer Plüschtiere unter die Decke und David saß mit hochgezogenen Knien am Fußende ihres Bettes. 

Ianto kauerte etwas unbequem auf einem kleinen Stuhl, das aufgeschlagene Märchenbuch auf dem Schoß. Es handelte sich um das gleiche, aus dem auch seine Eltern Rhi und ihm vorgelesen hatten. 

Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan, seine Nichte und seinen Neffen ins Bett zu bringen. Oder in Ruhe mit seiner Familie zu Abend zu essen. Meistens aß er später, hastig, alleine oder mit Tosh und Edwyn in der Küche, nachdem das Dinner für die Gäste serviert war. Da waren die Kinder meistens schon im Bett. Rhi und die beiden Küchenmädchen waren mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt. Und Johnny saß in einem Pub oder half in der Hotelbar aus (und bezahlte sich selbst in Naturalien). 

„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…“, schloss er einige Zeit später.

„…leben sie noch heute“, beendete Mica die Schlussformel. 

„Genau.“ Ianto stand auf und klappte das Buch zu, bevor er es auf das Regal zurück legte. „Abflug, David. Zeit in dein eigenes Bett zu kriechen.“

David schien sich wieder zu erinnern, dass er für solchen Kinderkram eigentlich schon zu alt war und verschwand mit verächtlicher Miene in sein eigenes Zimmer, das Micas gegenüber lag. 

Ianto deckte Mica zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Mach schön die Augen zu. Nos da, cariad.“ 

Aus Davids Zimmer hörte er die Stimme seiner Schwester. „Schlaf schön.“

Rhi drückte seinen Arm, als er an ihr vorbeiging, um seinem Neffen ebenfalls gute Nacht zu wünschen. 

„Und jetzt musst du rasch einschlafen.“ Rhi strich ihrer Tochter das Haar zurück. „Du weißt, was mit Kindern passiert, die nicht brav sind.“

„Die Feen holen sie“, erklärte Mica ernsthaft.

„Genau.“ Rhi küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Schöne Träume, mein Schatz. Hab dich lieb.“

Ianto lehnte gegen den Türrahmen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Rhi das immer sagte. Das hatte sie schon getan, als sie beide noch klein gewesen waren. Er konnte den eiskalten Schauer nicht unterdrücken, der ihm unwillkürlich über den Rücken lief. 

 

###

 

Es gelang ihm, sich von Rhi zu verabschieden bevor sie ihn noch einmal auf seine Trennung von Lisa ansprechen konnte. Ianto wusste, dass er dieses Gespräch nur aufschob. 

Nachdem er alle Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag getroffen und an der Rezeption für Ordnung gesorgt hatte, zog er sich endlich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück.

Müde hängte Ianto sein Jackett ordentlich hin, ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen und bückte sich, um die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen und die Schuhe von seinen Füßen zu kicken. Er lockerte und nahm die Krawatte ab, entfernte die Manschettenknöpfe (Erbstücke seines Großvaters) und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Anstatt sich weiter aus und den Pyjama anzuziehen, streckte er sich auf dem Bett aus und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.

Er fühlte sich emotional und geistig erschöpft, aber sein Körper war unruhig. Als er sich auf die Seite drehte, knisterte Papier und Ianto erinnerte sich an das Knäuel, dass er in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen rollte er zurück auf den Rücken und zog den Brief aus der Hosentasche, glättete ihn gegen seinen Oberschenkel. 

Vermutlich sollte er das nicht tun. Es war im besten Fall unhöflich, so zu schnüffeln… Irgendwie kam ihm die Schrift bekannt vor. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen – auf… einem Brief, nein, einem Scheck vielleicht? Ianto las die ersten Worte und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Das war… eine Art von… nein, definitiv… ein Liebesbrief. Gerichtet an einen Jack. Oh. Ianto warf einen Blick auf die Unterschrift. John. Der Brief war von einem Mann! An… Jack Harkness. Es wohnte gegenwärtig sonst niemand mit diesem Vornamen im Hotel. Und das Papierknäuel war erst neben dem Papierkorb gelegen, als er aus der Küche zurückkam, vorher wäre es ihm aufgefallen. Der Brief war an Jack Harkness gerichtet!

Seine Müdigkeit war vergessen als Ianto zugleich beschämt, fasziniert, wie schockiert und in wachsendem Maße verwirrt weiterlas. Jack und dieser John… sie waren offenbar einmal ein Paar gewesen. Und John wollte dieses… diese… Beziehung wieder aufnehmen. Jack hatte diesen Brief weggeworfen, bedeutete das…? Iantos Gesicht glühte, aber er hörte nicht auf zu lesen, als John über… über Berührungen… über Liebkosungen schrieb; beschrieb, wie er Jack küssen und berühren wollte. 

Sein Atem flog und er erinnerte sich an den Kuss im Schnee, als Jack versucht hatte ihn aufzufangen. Daran wie Jack ihn geküsst hatte, als sie in Zimmer 4-12 standen und… 

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei knüllte er den Brief wieder zu einem Knäuel und warf ihn weg, als würden die Worte seine Finger versengen. Ianto rollte sich zusammen und vergrub sein brennendes Gesicht im Kissen. Halbgeformte Bilder rasten hinter seinen Augenlidern. Schatten, Umrisse von zwei Männern ohne Gesichter. Hände, Berührungen. Liebkosungen und… warme, trockene Lippen… nicht so weich und glatt wie die einer Frau. Ianto kauerte sich in sich selbst zusammen und schlang die Arme um den Kopf, als könne er so diese verbotenen Gedanken aufhalten.

 

###

 

Lisa trug ein gelbes Kleid, als sie auf ihn zu trat. 

Er erkannte es. Sie hatte es am Tag ihrer Verlobung getragen. Der Stoff kam aus dem Geschäft ihrer Eltern und nicht viele hätten so eine Farbe tragen können ohne wie ein Kanarienvogel auszusehen, hatte Rhi gesagt. Er fand sie einfach nur wunderschön. Groß und schlank fast wie eine Statue neben ihm, als sie sich von Freunden und Familie gratulieren ließen. Lisa hatte das Kleid selbst genäht, nach einem Bild in einer älteren Zeitschrift, die ein weiblicher Gast aus London weggeworfen hatte. Ohne Maßangaben oder Schnittmuster, einfach nur nach Gefühl, hatte sie es perfekt nachgenäht. Ihre Tante war Schneiderin und hatte sie unterrichtet, Lisa war so begabt, dass sie die ersten einfachen Nähte machen konnte, bevor sie gelernt hatte, ihren Namen richtig zu schreiben. Er wusste, sie träumte davon, nicht nur fertige Schnittmuster nachzuarbeiten, sondern Kleider nach ihren eigenen Ideen zu fertigen. An einem regnerischen Sonntagnachmittag hatten sie verträumt zusammen ein Label für sie entworfen, schlicht und elegant zugleich: Lisa Jones - Cardiff…

Ianto stand in der Eingangstür des Hotels und beobachtete sie. Er wollte ihr entgegen gehen, doch irgendwie schien es als wären seine Füße im Boden verwurzelt, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. 

Sie kam die Treppe hoch und blieb lächelnd vor ihm stehen. „Ianto. Ich habe dich so vermisst“, sagte sie, als sie die Arme um seinen Hals legte. „Mein Ianto.“ Ihre langen, eleganten Finger glitten liebkosend durch sein Haar und er schloss die Augen, als sie ihn küsste.

„Ianto. Sieh mich an.“ Seine Lider flogen auf, als er statt Lisas nun Jacks Stimme hörte. Sie war weg… Lisa war weg… und stattdessen fand er sich in einer Umarmung mit Jack Harkness wieder. Intensive, blaue Augen blickten direkt in seine und der Körper, der gegen seinen presste…

Er erwachte im Dunkeln, schweißgebadet und mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Ianto warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Einen Moment saß er auf der Bettkante und versuchte die Eindrücke des Traumes abzuschütteln. Mit einer leicht zitternden Hand rieb er sich übers Gesicht, strich sich das schweißverklebte Haar aus der Stirn zurück. Kein Wunder, dass ihm so heiß war. Er war voll bekleidet eingeschlafen.

Noch immer atemlos stand er auf und schälte sich aus seiner verschwitzten Kleidung, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich als hätte er Fieber, als er sich übers Waschbecken beugte, um sich das Gesicht und den Oberkörper mit kaltem Wasser ab zu waschen. 

Es war nur ein Traum. Nichts als ein paar bedeutungslose Bilder, hervorgerufen von einem Brief, den er niemals hätte lesen dürfen. Das kam nicht von ihm!

Nur mit der Pyjamahose bekleidet, setzte Ianto sich auf die Bettkante. Er schlang die Arme um sich selbst und presste das Kinn gegen die Brust. Geisterfinger – er wusste nicht, ob es Lisas oder Jacks waren – strichen über seinen Rücken, riefen ein Hitzegefühl hinter seinem Nabel hervor. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und Ianto beugte sich vor, bis seine Stirn die Knie berührte. Was ging nur mit ihm vor?

 

Ende (tbc)

 

(Übersetzung der walisischen Worte für Interessierte:)

Pnawnd da = Guten (schönen) Nachmittag  
Diolch = Danke  
Cariad = Schatz, Liebling  
Tad = Vater, Papa  
Nos da = Gute Nacht


	6. Behind blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Story fügt sich an die Plotline aus „Raum 4-12“ an und beginnt nur ein paar Tage später. Jack landet mit einer Pub-Bekanntschaft im Bett. Alice und Steven treffen in Cardiff ein, doch die Arbeit lässt dem Captain nicht viel Zeit, sich um seine Familie zu kümmern. Ianto leidet immer noch unter den Folgen seiner Indiskretion, heimlich Harts Liebesbrief gelesen zu haben...

Titel: Behind Blue Eyes  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood – “Greyfriars Arms Hotel” Alternatives Universum  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 6935  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alice und Steven Carter, Alex Hopkins, Rhiannon Davis, Adam Smith, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash), Jack/OMC  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Warnungen: Sexuelle Handlungen zwischen zwei Männern (nicht im Detail) und Andeutungen von Prostitution im ersten Teil der Story. 

Summe: Die Story fügt sich an die Plotline aus „Raum 4-12“ an und beginnt nur ein paar Tage später. Jack landet mit einer Pub-Bekanntschaft im Bett. Alice und Steven treffen in Cardiff ein, doch die Arbeit lässt dem Captain nicht viel Zeit, sich um seine Familie zu kümmern. Ianto leidet immer noch unter den Folgen seiner Indiskretion, heimlich Harts Liebesbrief gelesen zu haben... 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Lyrics von Jonathan Jeremiah „If you only“

 

*******************************************

I cannot offer you another life  
There’s nothing a million miles away  
But I can offer you what you’re here to find  
If you only didn’t mind loving me the same

(aus “If you only” by Jonathan Jeremiah)

*******************************************

 

Das Bett ächzte, als er sich aufsetzte. 

\- - -

Das Möbelstück war sichtlich nicht mehr das jüngste und sie hatten es in der vergangenen Stunde ziemlich beansprucht. 

Das Knarren des Bettrahmens und das Quietschen der Matratze dominierten den Raum, hatten aber das Stöhnen und Fluchen des anderen Mannes unter ihm kaum übertönt. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung störte es ihn immens, dass sein Partner unfähig schien, den Mund zu halten, selbst als er das Gesicht des jungen Mannes gegen das fadenscheinige Kissen presste. 

Es irritierte ihn genug, um die so sorgfältig geschaffene Illusion zu zerstören und er hatte es plötzlich eilig, es hinter sich zu bringen. Seine Finger bohrten sich in die Hüften des anderen und er wusste, dass seine Bewegungen rein mechanisch waren, Instinkt und Reibung und Hitze, während seine Gedanken bei jemand anderem weilten.

Dabei war er ihm anfangs perfekt erschienen. 

Kurze braune Haare, blaue Augen in einem blassen Gesicht und ein einladendes Lächeln hatten ihn auf Anhieb für den jungen Mann eingenommen, der sich im Pub ein wenig zu dicht neben ihn setzte, als unter normalen Umständen angemessen war. 

Jack hatte zunächst nur automatisch zurückgelächelt und ihn dann gefragt, was er trinken wolle. Die Frau hinter der Theke stellte unaufgefordert ein Pintglas vor den Neuankömmling, was erahnen ließ, dass er wohl nicht unbekannt in diesem Pub war. 

Der junge Mann trank gierig ein paar Schluck Bier, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf ihn gerichtet, ihn abschätzend – von den schmutzverkrusteten Stiefeln über den Militärmantel bis hin zu den frisch geschnittenen Haaren (zu Ehren des Besuchs seiner Tochter am folgenden Tag), kurz auf seinen Händen verweilen. Dann fragte er ihn, sein Englisch von einem schweren walisischen Akzent durchzogen, ob er schon länger in Cardiff lebe oder nur geschäftlich oder als Tourist in der Stadt wäre, denn er höre sich nicht wie jemand an, der hier in der Gegend aufgewachsen sei.

Er spürte ein amüsiertes Zucken um den Mund und schob sein leeres Glas in stummer Aufforderung der Barfrau zu. „So etwas in der Art“, erwiderte Jack unverbindlich und das schien seinem Gegenüber auch schon als Antwort zu genügen.

Sie wechselten ein paar belanglose Worte über das Wetter und dann landete wie zufällig die Hand des jungen Mannes auf Jacks Knie. Und blieb dort liegen. Es war harmlos genug, und doch ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Jack zog sein Bein nicht weg, noch machte er eine Bemerkung darüber. Stattdessen fischte er ein paar Geldscheine aus der Manteltasche und bedeutete der Barfrau mit einer Geste, dass er für sich und seinen Nebenmann die Zeche bezahlen wollte. 

Seine neue Bekanntschaft leerte sein Pint und Jacks neues, noch unberührtes Glas Whiskey und stand auf. Er verließ den Pub ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn. 

Eine Minute später stand auch Jack auf und folgte ihm ohne große Eile. Es amüsierte ihn, diese Art von Protokoll einzuhalten, obwohl ihm klar war, dass mindestens die Hälfte der anderen Gäste genau wusste, was eben vor sich gegangen war. 

Ein paar Schritte vom Eingang entfernt stand der junge Waliser mit den blauen Augen und war eben im Begriff im Schein einer Straßenlampe eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Jack pflückte sie aus seinen Fingern und schnipste sie in den Rinnstein. Der andere Mann setzte zum Protest an, doch Jack zog - wie ein Zauberer - aus dem Nichts einen weiteren Geldschein hervor, faltete ihn in der Mitte und steckte ihn in das zerdrückte Zigarettenpäckchen, in dem nur noch ein weiterer Glimmstängel seine einsame Existenz fristete. „Kauf dir morgen eine neue Packung. Morgen. Ich mag den Rauch nicht.“

„Okay.“ Der junge Mann schob die Packung und das Streichholzbriefchen mit dem Adressaufdruck eines Pubs in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke. „Ich bin...“

„Ich bin an Namen nicht interessiert“, unterbrach ihn Jack. Er lächelte, um seinen Worten die Unfreundlichkeit zu nehmen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn bitten, ihn Sir zu nennen... „Wir können nicht zu mir, ich teile eine Unterkunft mit meinen Kollegen.“

Der junge Waliser zögerte und musterte ihn noch einmal spekulativ. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein Zimmer, ist ganz in der Nähe. Außer wenn es schnell gehen muss - ich kenne einen Platz um die Ecke, wo wir ungestört sind.“

„Oh, ich habe Zeit.“ Er hatte Alex versprochen, diskret zu sein, oder nicht? Außerdem begann es wieder leicht zu regnen - diese Stadt sollte unbedingt überdacht werden. Er hatte heute keine Lust auf hastiges Gefummel in dieser Kälte und in einer dunklen Ecke, immer einen Blick über die Schulter werfend, um nicht ertappt zu werden. Wortlos griff Jack in die Tasche und zog noch ein paar Geldscheine hervor, die er locker zwischen den Fingern hochhielt. „Können wir dort auch etwas trinken?“

Fast zu gierig griff der junge Waliser nach den Scheinen und sah sich flüchtig um, bevor er sie weit genug ins Licht der Straßenlampe hielt, um sie zu zählen. „Ich habe Bier und Whiskey.“ 

„Kaffee?“, fragte Jack. Das brachte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick ein. Natürlich, dumme Frage. „Whiskey ist okay.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stopfte der junge Mann das Geld in seine weite, schwarze Arbeitshose und drehte sich auf dem Absatz seiner abgetragenen, groben Arbeitsschuhe um. Er ging die Straße entlang. 

Jack folgte ihm im Abstand von ein paar Schritten, weniger aufgrund der Passanten, die auf dem Weg nach Hause oder in den nächsten Pub waren, sondern um den anderen Mann in aller Ruhe zu mustern. 

Der Körperbau war ähnlich, doch seine neue Bekanntschaft hielt die Schultern gerade und den Kopf aufrecht, in einer Weise die von einem starken Selbstbewusstsein sprach. Sein inneres Auge ersetzte sie für einen Moment mit leicht nach unten gesenkten, von Nadelstreifen bedeckten Schultern und einem über ein Reservierungsbuch gebeugten Kopf. 

Es war tatsächlich nicht sehr weit. Sie gingen schweigend von der Hauptstraße ab, durch eine der schmalen Gassen und standen nach ein paar weiteren Biegungen bald vor einem grauen Haus, das einen Anstrich dringend gebrauchen konnte und von einem schmalen Streifen ungepflegten Gartens umgeben wurde. Der junge Mann schloss die Haustüre auf und führte ihn eine schmale Treppe hoch, in eine Dachkammer. 

Der Raum war klein, eng und verwinkelt, weil er unmittelbar unter dem Dach lag. Es gab nur ein kleines Fenster, das von einer verschossenen Gardine verhüllt wurde. Die Einrichtung gestaltete sich auch eher spärlich. Ein Schrank der aussah als wäre er mit Gewalt unter die Dachschräge gequetscht worden. Ein Tisch mit zwei unterschiedlichen Stühlen und an der Wand gegenüber das Bett mit seinem altmodischen Metallrahmen. Ein Vorhang trennte eine andere Ecke ab und Jack vermutete dahinter eine Waschgelegenheit. Aber er wettete dass es hier weder fließendes Wasser noch eine Toilette gab. Dazu musste man vermutlich mindestens eine Etage tiefer. Das einzige Licht kam von einer Stehlampe mit gesprungenem Schirm neben dem Bett. Das ganze wirkte, als wäre ein Dachboden mit ausgemusterten Möbeln ausgestattet worden. Aber in Häusern wie diesen – und Räumen wie diesen – lebten Menschen, die sich nicht darum kümmerten, was bei ihren Nachbarn vorging und das war ein unschätzbarer Vorteil. 

Nun, er war ohnehin nicht wegen des Dekors hier. Jack trat zum Fenster und zog die Gardine weg. Doch das Gebäude war nicht hoch genug um etwas anderes zu sehen als noch mehr Hauswände und ein paar Dächer. 

„Hier.“ Er wandte der unansprechenden Aussicht den Rücken zu und nahm das Glas entgegen, das ihm der junge Mann reichte. Er nickte dankend und nippte an dem billigen Whiskey, während der andere seine Jacke ablegte und die Schuhe von den Füßen kickte. Er stoppte und sah Jack auffordernd an, wartete auf sein Nicken, bevor er begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

Jack leerte das Glas und stellte es auf dem Fensterbrett ab. Dann trat er zu dem jungen Waliser und zog seinen Mantel aus, um ihn über einen Stuhlrücken zu legen. Augenbrauen wanderten zum Haaransatz hoch, als die Webley in ihrem Holster an seiner Seite sichtbar wurde, doch Jack legte sie mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung ab und bückte sich um seine Schuhe aufzuschnüren. Er stellte sie unter den Stuhl mit seinem Mantel, um sie später auch im Dunkeln finden zu können. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte der junge Mann neugierig und deutete auf den Leder-Wriststrap an seinem Handgelenk. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

„Das ist nichts von Bedeutung.“ Jack durchquerte die letzte Distanz zu dem jungen Waliser und öffnete dessen Gürtel. Der andere griff gleichzeitig nach seiner Hose – Jack hatte seinen eigenen Gürtel bereits mit dem Holster abgelegt – und bot ihm seinen Mund an. Er schmeckte nach Bier, nach dem Whiskey den Jack im Pub und hier getrunken hatte und altem Rauch. Jack verglich ihn unwillkürlich mit dem sauberen Geschmack von Iantos Mund. 

„Interessantes Rasierwasser“, bemerkte der Jüngere. 

„Ich benutze nie welches.“ Er trat einen halben Schritt zurück, ließ sich von dem jungen Waliser vom Rest seiner Kleidung befreien und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich die Augen des anderen Mannes weiteten, als er ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Er war sicher nicht die schlechteste Beute, die der junge Mann in dieser Nacht hatte machen können. Seine Arbeit und seine genetischen Anlagen sorgten dafür, dass er fit blieb und seine „besonderen Fähigkeiten“ dafür, dass seine Haut frei von Narben und Alterungsspuren war. Wirklich beschissen wäre nämlich, unsterblich zu sein und jedes einzelne Jahr zu zeigen, dass man gelebt hatte. 

Jack konnte ihm die Gedanken fast vom Gesicht ablesen. Was hatte ihn, einen offenbar nicht gerade unvermögenden ‘Amerikaner’, dazu sauber und attraktiv, in einen zwielichtigen Pub und in das ärmliche Zimmer eines Strichjungen geführt? Vielleicht doch nur ein Tourist, der fern der Heimat den Nervenkitzel suchte. Vielleicht jemand, der perverse Gelüste ausleben wollte und sich dazu jemand nahm, bei dem es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er sich hinterher an die Polizei wandte. 

Kalte Luft strich von einer undichten Stelle über die Rückseite von Jacks Beinen, als er dem zögernden jungen Mann unbekümmert den Rücken zu wandte – was, bitte, sollte ihm schon passieren? – und zum Bett ging. 

Das Bettzeug war überraschend sauber, weit entfernt von ladenneu, aber offensichtlich erst kürzlich gewaschen, wie ein schwacher Geruch nach Seife verriet. Der Bettrahmen quietschte und die Matratze sackte leicht nach unten, als er auf der Bettkante Platz nahm. Der Mindestlevel an Hygiene – er hatte die gleiche Seife an dem Jüngeren gerochen, als der sich im Pub neben ihn setzte – sagte ihm zu.

Vielleicht war es seine scheinbare Passivität, vielleicht das Wissen um Geldscheine in seiner Tasche, die dazu beitrugen, dass der junge Mann sich entschied. Er folgte ihm, ging vor Jack in die Hocke und drückte seine Knie auseinander. 

Jack sah eine Weile auf das braune, leicht wellige Haar des vor ihm knienden Mannes, und schob die Finger hinein. Fragende blaue Augen sahen zu ihm hoch und er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, stützte die Ellbogen hinter sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. 

Das war, warum er es dieser Tage vorzog, für anonymen Sex zu bezahlen, anstatt sich einen willigen Partner zu erflirten. Es gab keine Erwartungen außer einer angemessenen Entlohnung und er hatte keine Rücksicht auf Gefühle zu nehmen oder darauf, wie langsam oder vorsichtig er sein musste. Er wählte nur erfahrene Partner aus, egal ob es sich um Männer oder Frauen handelte, so konnte er sich nehmen, was er brauchte und anschließend gehen. 

Er schloss die Augen und Iantos Gesicht tauchte hinter seinen Lidern auf. 

Jack amüsierte sich damit, sich auszumalen wie schockiert der scheue junge Waliser wäre, könnte er ihn jetzt in dieser Situation sehen. Wie Blut heftig in diese blassen Wangen schießen würde, und sich die Röte bis in seinen Nacken ausbreitete.... Verdammt, Jack wollte dieser Linie mit dem Mund folgen. Ihn immer wieder und wieder zum Erröten bringen, bis er jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut gekostet hatte... Wollte ihn auf dem Bett ausbreiten und ihm beweisen, dass er so viel mehr verdiente, so viel mehr sein konnte... Bis Ianto alles vergaß, einschließlich seines eigenen Namens, bis es niemand anderen und nichts anderes mehr für ihn gab als Jack ...

Doch die Ähnlichkeiten endeten rasch. Die Haut unter Jacks Fingern war weiß, aber rau und von bräunlichen Sommersprossen übersäht. Sein Körper war massiver, muskulöser, zeigte nicht Iantos Eleganz, Iantos Statur glich eher der eines Läufers. Das braune Haar unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich trocken an, schien sich gegen seine Berührung zur Wehr zu setzen und er war laut, entweder seinem Naturell entsprechend oder weil er dachte, seine Kunden erwarteten für ihr Geld mehr Enthusiasmus. 

Jack wies ihn an, sich wieder auf den Bauch zu legen und den Mund zu halten.

\- - -

Er stand auf und trat zu dem Stuhl, auf dem seine Kleidung lag. Schweiß und andere Körperflüssigkeiten klebten auf seiner Haut, doch er beschloss sich nicht hier zu waschen sondern damit zu warten, bis er in seinem Quartier war. 

Vielleicht sollte er heute Nacht ins Hotel... nein. Der Zug mit seiner Tochter und seinem Enkel kam früh an, es wäre ein Umweg vom Hotel zum Bahnhof. Sein Zimmer im neuen Torchwood Teamquartier lag näher. 

Das Anziehen dauerte nur geringfügig länger als das Ausziehen. Jack rückte die Hosenträger zurecht, befestigte das Holster am Gürtel und stieg in seine Schuhe. Als er den Mantel hochhob, warf er einen Blick zurück zum Bett, wo er nicht mehr als eine bloße Schulter und einen dunklen Haarschopf ausmachen konnte. Der junge Mann schlief... nein, er tat nur so als würde er es, sein Atem ging zu unregelmäßig, zu flach.

Jack zog den Rest Bargeld den er bei sich trug, aus der Tasche und legte die Scheine auf den Tisch. Er wusste, dass es möglicherweise mehr war als der junge Mann sonst in einem Monat verdiente. 

Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Jack mehr wollte, als er ihm zu geben hatte.

Er warf den Mantel um die Schultern und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen. 

Die Treppe war nicht beleuchtet und als er auf den Schalter drückte, tat sich auch nichts. Also ging er langsam im Dunkeln nach unten. Am Fuß der Treppe fiel ein schmaler Lichtstreifen auf den Boden. 

Eine alte Frau in einem geblümten Morgenrock und Lockenwicklern, die unter einem Kopftuch hervorlugten, betrachtete ihn misstrauisch durch den Türspalt. Als er ihr mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit „Gute Nacht“ wünschte, schlug sie hastig die Tür zu. Vermutlich war sie die Vermieterin und stellte durch ihr Spionieren sicher, dass sie ihren Anteil an den Einnahmen des jungen Mannes erhielt. 

Jack atmete die nach Rauch und einer nahen, überquellenden Mülltonne riechende Nachtluft ein und zog den Mantel enger um sich. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und ein beinahe wolkenloser Himmel ließ ihn die Sterne sehen, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. 

Hier in Cardiff schienen sie ihm seltsamerweise näher zu sein als in London – und doch hatten sie an Anziehungskraft verloren, seit ein bestimmtes Paar blauer Augen in seinem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht war.

Er hörte im Dunkeln hinter sich ein Schnüffeln und dann knurrte ihn durch einen Gartenzaun hindurch ein Hund an, der sich offenbar von seiner Anwesenheit gestört fühlte. Der Moment endete abrupt. Jack lachte und machte sich auf den Weg. 

 

###

 

Ianto war das frühe Aufstehen gewohnt, doch an diesem Morgen lag er bereits lange Zeit wach im Bett, als der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch endlich seinen klappernden, scheppernden Wecktanz begann. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen – hatte es nicht, seit er vor einigen Tagen der Neugier nachgab und diesen verdammten Brief las. Seither verfolgten ihn undeutliche Gestalten und flüchtige Bilder in seinen Träumen und raubten ihm den Schlaf. 

Mehr als einmal war er schweißgebadet und – wie er zu seiner Beschämung eingestehen musste – erregt von Phantomberührungen, die sein fiebriger Geist zu fühlen schien, erwacht. 

Zweimal hatte er seine Pyjamahose wechseln und auswaschen müssen, weil er wie ein unkontrollierter, hormongeplagter Teenager im Schlaf kam, ohne überhaupt Hand an sich zu legen. Ein paar suggestive Worte auf einem Blatt Papier hatten ihn über Nacht wieder in einen Zwölfjährigen verwandelt, der keine Ahnung hatte, was in seinem Körper vor sich ging.

Und dass alles nur, weil er gelesen hatte, wie dieser John darüber schrieb... beschrieb... was er... tun wolle, wenn er Jack wiedersah.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er die Bettdecke zurück schlug und aufstand. Das eiskalte Wasser aus dem Hahn machte ihn wach, aber es bewirkte nicht viel gegen das Mattigkeitsgefühl, das in seinen Knochen zu stecken schien. Ianto vermied es, sich im Spiegel selbst anzusehen, als er sich wusch.

Eine halbe Stunde später zwang er eine Tasse starken Tee und eine Scheibe trockenen Toast hinunter, bevor er an die Rezeption ging. Rhi war zu beschäftigt damit, das Frühstück vorzubereiten, um seine Anwesenheit mehr als flüchtig zu bemerken und seinen Appetitmangel zu kommentieren. Die meisten An- und Abreisen hatten am Sonntag stattgefunden, so dass es kaum Massenanstürme von Gästen geben würde. 

Doch da war eine Ankunft, die erneut ein leises Flackern der Unruhe in seiner Magengrube hervor rief. 

„Alice und Steven Carter“ stand in seiner eigenen Handschrift fein säuberlich im Reservierungsbuch. 

Ianto warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn sie den Frühzug genommen hatten, vorausgesetzt sie kamen von London wie er vermutete, dann mussten sie im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde eintreffen. Sicherlich würde Jack sie am Bahnhof abholen und persönlich ins Hotel bringen, und nicht einfach ein Taxi schicken. 

Er würde Jack wiedersehen.

Er würde Jack ins Gesicht sehen müssen, mit dem Geheimnis des Briefes und seiner chaotischen Träume hinter seinen Augen. 

 

###

 

Obwohl es noch nicht einmal richtig hell war, wimmelte es auf dem Bahnsteig von Menschen mit und ohne Gepäck. Dazwischen wurden Koffer, Kisten und Kartons ver- oder entladen und weggeschafft. 

Jack drehte sich suchend einmal um sich selbst. Er war ziemlich sicher, sich am richtigen Bahnsteig aufzuhalten, aber er entdeckte nirgendwo eine Spur von Alice oder Steven. Zu viele neugierige Blicke lagen auf ihm, als dass er die Menge mit dem Vortex-Manipulator nach seiner Tochter hätte scannen können, ohne noch weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen. 

Eine Lautsprecheransage kündigte die Abfahrt des Zuges an, und das Gewimmel wurde noch ein wenig hektischer, als die letzten verspäteten Passagiere in Richtung Gleise spurteten und von bereits ausgestiegenen Fahrgästen, zur Begrüßung angetretenen Verwandten und ihrem Gepäck den Weg blockiert fanden. Dann knallten die Türen zu und nach einem letzten Pfeifsignal setzte sich die Lokomotive in Bewegung. 

„Onkel Jack! Onkel Jack! Hier, Onkel Jack!“ 

Über den Lärm des abfahrenden Zuges, das Quietschen der Räder und dem Geplapper der Leute um ihn herum, überhörte Jack fast das Rufen seines Enkels. Er drehte sich um und sah Steven, der sich wie ein Aal durch die Menge wand. Unter einer etwas zu großen Mütze, die ihm tief in die Stirn gerutscht war, leuchtete sein schmales Gesicht förmlich vor Aufregung. Er ging in die Hocke und breitete die Arme aus und der Junge warf sich in seine Umarmung. 

„Onkel Jack! Wir sind ganz früh aufgestanden, es war noch ganz dunkel und ich bin im Zug eingeschlafen. Dann hat Mami mir heiße Schokolade zum Frühstück gekauft und nicht geschimpft als ich sie über meine Handschuhe gekleckert habe und jetzt sind wir hier!“, sprudelte es förmlich aus seinem Enkel heraus. 

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, kleiner Mann“, sagte Jack lächelnd, als Steven seinen Redefluss für einen Moment unterbrechen musste, um Luft zu holen. Er stand auf und hob seinen Enkel so mühelos hoch als wäre er ein Baby, drückte ihn fest an sich. Steven schlang lachend die Arme um seinen Hals und grub das Gesicht in seinen Mantel. Für seine neun Jahre war er immer noch zu leicht und zu klein - und fühlte sich absolut zu zerbrechlich in Jacks Armen an - aber trotzdem hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass er seit ihrem letzten Besuch deutlich gewachsen war und zugenommen hatte. Der Winter in Italien schien ihm gut getan zu haben. 

Er sah über die Schulter des Jungen auf seine Tochter, die einen Gepäckträger für ihre Koffer gefunden hatte und jetzt auf sie zukam. Alice wirkte müde und er verlagerte Steven auf die andere Seite und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. 

Bereitwillig ließ sie sich von ihm umarmen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Hey, Dad“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, so dass es niemand außer ihm hören konnte. 

„Hey, mein Liebling“, erwiderte er ebenso leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wie war die Fahrt?“, fragte er, als der Gepäckträger mit den Koffern ankam. 

Alice löste sich von ihm und rückte ihren Hut zurecht. „Wunderbar.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche, doch Jack war schneller. Er zog ein paar Geldscheine aus der Tasche und wandte sich an den Gepäckträger. „Schicken Sie das Gepäck bitte mit einem Taxi in das Greyfriars Arms Hotel, dort wird es erwartet.“ Er drückte dem Träger das Geld in die Hand. „Für Ihre Mühe und das Taxi.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder an Alice. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch erst einmal richtig zum Frühstück ausführe, bevor wir ins Hotel fahren?“

„Oh ja, bitte, Mami.“ Steven nickte so begeistert, dass ihm die Mütze über die Augen rutschte. „Ich habe soooooolchen Hunger.“

„Ist ja schon gut“, erwiderte Alice lachend und griff zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, um ihm die Mütze aus der Stirn zu schieben. „Ich bin selbst hungrig. Wir hatten auf der Fahrt nur eine heiße Schokolade.“

„Das habe ich Onkel Jack schon erzählt“, erklärte ihr Sohn. „Kann ich jetzt bitte runter?“, setzte er dann fast sachlich hinzu, als würde er Jack nur einen Gefallen tun und fand, dass es langsam genug war. 

„Aber natürlich. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“ Jack beeilte sich lachend, seinen Enkel auf die Beine zu stellen. 

Mit einem „Ich weiß wo der Ausgang ist“ ging Steven stolz vor den Erwachsenen, um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen.

Alice hakte lächelnd den Arm durch den ihres Vaters. „Er wird so furchtbar schnell erwachsen“, sagte sie. „Aber noch ist er nicht bereit, ohne Paddington in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Ich habe ihn dazu überredet, ihn im Koffer fahren zu lassen, damit wir ihn nicht am Bahnhof oder im Zug verlieren und ihn eine andere Familie adoptiert.“ 

Jack hatte das Spielzeug zu Stevens Geburt geschickt und er war einfach nur ‚Teddy’ gewesen, bis an seinem fünften Geburtstag ein brandneu erschienenes Kinderbuch mit der Post eintraf, das die Geschichte eines Bären namens Paddington erzählte. Von da an beschloss Steven, dass sein Bär ebenfalls Paddington hieß. Seine Oma nähte schließlich einen kleinen Hut, damit sein Paddington wie der Bär im Buch aussah – das er jeden Abend vorgelesen haben wollte – und das Kuscheltier begleitete ihn überall hin. Steven bestand sogar eine Weile darauf, genau wie Paddington-der-Bär um elf Uhr eine Pause einzulegen, Tee zu trinken und ein Marmeladenbrot zu essen. 

„Es ist schön, dass ihr beide hier seid.“ Jack drückte die Finger seiner Tochter. Er musterte sie von der Seite, während Alice sich bemühte, ihren Sohn in dem Gedrängel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Besser.“ Alice wandte ihr Gesicht ihrem Vater zu. „Trotz Mams Tod und dem ganzen Ärger mit Joe.“ Sie strich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne zurück. „Die drei Monate bei Tante Sophia haben vieles in ein anderes Licht gerückt. Offenbar hat Mam in den letzten Wochen ihres Lebens viel mit ihr geredet. Auch über dich, über euch und wie die Arbeit eure Beziehung zerstört hat. Natürlich hat sie Tante Sophia nicht erzählt, welche Arbeit das war“, setzte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu. „Aber ich glaube sie war mit sich im Frieden, als sie gestorben ist.“

Das klang völlig anders als der bitter anklagende Brief, den Jack nach Lucias Tod erhalten hatte. Darin hatte sie geschrieben, dass sie sich wünsche, ihm nie begegnet zu sein. Jack beschloss das für sich zu behalten, es gab keinen Grund, seine Tochter mit diesem Wissen zu belasten. Denn wären er und Lucia sich nie begegnet, würde Alice nicht existieren...

„Und Joe?“, fragte Jack nach einer kleinen Pause. „Benimmt er sich endlich?“ 

Bei seinem letzten Besuch in London hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, ein paar Fäden zu ziehen und er hatte auch mit seinem Anwalt gesprochen. Eine von Torchwood völlig unabhängige Kanzlei regelte seine privaten finanziellen Angelegenheiten und er hatte veranlasst, dass man Joe Carter ein Angebot unterbreitete. Wenn er sich von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn fernhielt, bezahlte ihm Captain Harkness eine nicht zu verachtende Summe. Das ganze war in einem wasserfesten Vertrag festgehalten worden, nur falls Joe auf die Idee kommen sollte, seinen (vermeintlichen) Schwager auch künftig kräftig zu melken, sobald er das Geld durchgebracht hatte. Alice verdiente manchmal ein wenig hinzu, indem sie Italienisch-Unterricht für Privatpersonen gab, aber ansonsten war sie auf die Unterstützung ihres Vaters angewiesen, da Joe keinen Unterhalt bezahlte. 

Joe hatte seinen letzten Job – angeblich wegen eines chronisch kranken Rückens – aufgegeben, als Steven noch ein Baby war. In Unkenntnis der wahren Umstände, nämlich dass Jack der Vater seiner Ehefrau war, sah er in ihm nur den Bruder der das Familienvermögen geerbt hatte und fühlte sich im Namen seiner Frau dazu veranlasst, von Jack zu verlangen, dass er sie unterstützte. Besonders als er Einsicht in den Treuhandfond bekam, den Jack für seinen Enkelsohn angelegt hatte – Geld, auf das Joe keinen Zugriff hatte und über welches Steven mit einundzwanzig Jahren frei verfügen konnte. Es sollte ihm einen guten Start ins Erwachsenenleben verschaffen, selbst wenn Jack sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr auf der Erde oder in dieser Zeit aufhalten sollte. Alice verfügte über einen ähnlichen Treuhandfond, doch trotz des Drängens ihres Mannes rührte sie das Kapital nicht an und verwandte nur die Erträge. Es war der gleiche Instinkt, der ihr riet, ihm auch weiterhin das wahre Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zwischen ihr und Jack zu verschweigen.

Sie hatten den Bahnhof verlassen und Alice rief zunächst ihren Sohn zu sich, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zuwandte. „Er hat mich letzten Monat um die Scheidung gebeten“, erklärte sie ruhig, Steven an die Hand nehmend. „Die Familie seiner neuen... Freundin... drängt darauf, dass er sie baldmöglichst heiratet.“

Steven hatte interessiert die Gesichter der Erwachsenen beobachtet. „Papa hat nämlich bald ein neues Baby“, sagte er nun traurig. „Darum will er mich und Mami nicht mehr.“

„Dein Vater ist ein Idiot und ich würde...“ 

Doch Alice unterbrach ihn sofort. „Jack. Bitte. Nicht vor dem Jungen“, mahnte sie. „Wir können später darüber sprechen.“

„Natürlich.“ Jack legte die Hand auf Stevens Schulter und wechselte das Thema. „Ich kenne ein sehr gutes Café, gar nicht weit von hier, dort bekommen wir alles zum Frühstück, was man sich nur wünschen kann. Worauf hast du Appetit, Soldat?“

„Darf ich alles essen, was ich mag?“, fragte Steven, sichtlich aufgemuntert von der Aussicht auf Frühstück.

„Alles was du magst“, bestätigte seine Mutter. Alice wechselte einen dankbaren Blick mit ihrem Vater, während Steven laut aufzählte, was er frühstücken wollte.

 

###

 

Ianto sah zu, wie Edwyn den Gepäckwagen in den Fahrstuhl bugsierte – völlig ohne dabei Schrammen irgendwo zu hinterlassen, nicht so wie Mickey – und drehte seinen Füller in den Fingern. 

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Gepäck von Alice und Steven Carter ohne die beiden per Taxi eintreffen würde – aber natürlich machte es Sinn. Bestimmt waren sie so früh in London aufgebrochen, dass sie auf ein Frühstück verzichtet hatten und als Onkel eines Neffen in etwa in Stevens Alter wusste er, wie hungrig der Junge nach der Fahrt sein musste. Es gab in der Nähe des Bahnhofs ein paar ausgezeichnete Cafés, in denen man wunderbar frühstücken konnte und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Jack seine Tochter und seinen Enkelsohn in eines davon geführt hatte.

„Ianto, sind sie da?“

In Gedanken versunken, zuckte Ianto zusammen und ließ den Füller auf die Schreibfläche fallen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Schwester an der Rezeption stand, bis sie ihn ansprach.

Rhiannon musterte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf, die Hände in ihre Schürze gewickelt. „Ist alles okay? Du siehst aus, als hättest du nicht gut geschlafen.“ Wieso war er nur so nervös?

Er konterte ihre Frage mit einer eigenen. „Warum bist du hier und nicht in der Küche? Ist etwas passiert?“ Sein Blick glitt zur Uhr. Die ersten Gäste nahmen ihr Frühstück um diese Zeit. Rhi sollte am Herd stehen, Speck braten und Eier kochen und darauf achten, dass der Toast nicht zu dunkel wurde.

„Die Mädchen haben alles im Griff“, winkte Rhiannon ab. „Sie kommen schon mal fünf Minuten lang ohne mich klar.“ Ihr Blick glitt durch die leere Empfangshalle. „Amy hat gerade Tosh das Frühstück gebracht und gesagt, ein Taxi ist vorgefahren, also bin ich nur schnell hergekommen, um zu sehen, ob es die Schwester von Captain Harkness ist. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihr gleich das Zimmer zeigen, und ihr erklären, was wir besprochen haben.“ Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Einen ersten Kontakt zu ihr knüpfen.“

Ianto hob die Schultern. „Es war nur ihr Gepäck, am Bahnhof aufgegeben“, erklärte er. „Vermutlich sind sie noch irgendwo frühstücken gegangen.“

Sonntag nach dem Tee setzten sich Ianto und seine Schwester für gewöhnlich zusammen, um die kommende Woche zu besprechen. Und auch erst dann war er mit Jacks Bitte, dass Alice und Steven Anschluss an Rhi und die Kinder finden mochten, herausgerückt. Es war einfach vorher nie der richtige Moment gewesen. Es war nicht so als hätte er Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Schwester.

Bei allen Vorbehalten, die Rhiannon gegenüber dem Captain hegen mochte, sie hatte nicht einen Moment gezögert, ihm zu versprechen, dass sie sich um die beiden kümmern würde. 

„Na gut.“ Unschlüssig blieb Rhi einen Moment vor der Rezeption stehen und musterte ihren kleinen Bruder. Ianto hatte seinen Füller aufgehoben und drehte ihn zwischen den Händen, als untersuche er ihn auf Beschädigungen. Er sah sie nicht an und selbst wenn er es getan hätte; sie wusste, dass er sie nicht von seinen Zügen ablesen lies, was er dachte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass ihr Bruder Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. Und sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, warum er das Gespräch mit Captain Harkness nicht früher erwähnte, wenn nichts weiter dabei gewesen war, als das Arrangement für den Besuch seiner Familie. „Schick Edwyn zu mir in die Küche, wenn sie da sind.“ Rhi wartete, bis Ianto nickte und ging zurück an die Arbeit. 

 

###

 

Steven erzählte lebhaft und mit vielen Gesten von seinem asino – seinem Esel, dessen Pflege auf dem Bauernhof von Tante Sophie seiner Verantwortung übergeben worden war und auf dem er sogar reiten durfte – während er sich in Windeseile durch eine Portion Rühreier mit Schinken arbeitete. Jack beobachtete seinen Enkelsohn fasziniert. Der Aufenthalt in Italien hatte ihm in mehr als einer Hinsicht gut getan. Er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, im Freien mit anderen Kindern herum zu toben und war aus seinem Schneckenhaus hervor gekrochen, um seine Scheuheit abzulegen. „Darf ich noch Pfannkuchen haben?“, fragte Steven eben, seine Wangen gerötet. „Und Milch. Bitte und Danke.“

„Natürlich.“ Jack winkte einem Kellner, der ohnehin gerade in ihre Richtung kam. 

Doch bevor er seine Bestellung aufgeben konnte, kam ihm der Kellner zuvor. „Sind Sie Captain Harkness?“, fragte der ältere Mann und musterte ihn.

„Ja?“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Alice überrascht den Kopf hob. „Wieso?“

„Es wartet jemand am Telefon auf Sie. Der Anrufer sagte, ich solle nach einem Mann in einem Militärmantel sehen.“ Der Kellner sah sich demonstrativ im Raum um. Jack war der einzige, der seinen Mantel mit an den Tisch genommen hatte und einen Stuhl für ihn in Beschlag nahm.

„Hat er auch seinen Namen genannt?“, fragte Jack, ohne Anstalten zu machen, auf zu stehen. Niemand wusste, dass er hier war. Sie hatten sich spontan für das Café entschieden, weil Steven die enorme, rot-weiß-gestreifte Markise bewunderte, unter der in dieser kalten Jahreszeit aber noch niemand im Freien Platz nahm. 

„Er sagte, er wäre ihr Boss, Sir.“ Der Kellner schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob es sich vielleicht um einen Scherz auf seine Kosten handelte, den er nicht verstand. „Und dass der Ofen bereits angeheizt wäre.“

Jack seufzte. „Ich komme in einer Minute. Und dieser junge Mann hier hätte gerne noch eine Portion Pfannkuchen und ein großes Glas Milch.“

„Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Der Kellner verließ den Tisch. „Das Telefon finden Sie bei der Garderobe.“

Er wandte sich an Alice. „Das muss Alex Hopkins sein – du hast ihn einmal getroffen, denke ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie er mich hier gefunden hat, aber ich vermute, dass es dringend ist. Er weiß das ich euch heute abhole.“

„Was sollte das mit dem Ofen?“, fragte Alice, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Uh... ich bin in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal zu spät gekommen und Alex meinte, beim nächsten Mal grillt er meinen nackten Hin... du-weißt-schon-was... über offener Flamme, bis ich anfange, ihm zuzuhören.“ Jack stand auf. „Seine Methode mir mitzuteilen, dass er es ernst meint. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ 

Er suchte sich seinen Weg durch den Raum, bis er die Telefonzelle sah, die in eine Nische zurückgenommen war – ein Relikt aus einem anderen Jahrhundert, ausgestattet wie ein Miniaturzimmer, mit Holzintarsien, verblasster Satintapete und lärmdämpfender Polsterung auf der Innenseite der Tür. Das Telefon war allerdings modern (er hatte beinahe eines dieser altertümlichen Geräte mit Sprech- und Hörtrichter erwartet) – und an der Wandhalterung befestigt, damit es nicht gestohlen werden konnte. Der Hörer lag neben der Gabel. „Alex?“, fragte er, als er den Hörer ans Ohr hielt. 

„Endlich“, ertönte Alex’ Stimme vom anderen Ende. „Was hast du gemacht? Zuerst gemütlich zu Ende gefrühstückt?“

„Wie hast du mich hier gefunden?“, fragte Jack neugierig, die schnippische Bemerkung ignorierend. 

„Benimm dich nicht immer so auffällig, vielleicht bist du dann schwerer zu finden.“ Alex holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß immer, wo mein Team sich aufhält und nur damit du es weißt, Adam war am Bahnhof um ein paar aus London ankommende Ausrüstungsstücke zu holen, er hat dich in ein Café gehen sehen und sich den Namen gemerkt.“

Das Café war einige Straßen vom Bahnhof entfernt. Adam Smith konnte ihn nur gesehen haben, wenn er ihm gefolgt war. Diese kleine Ratte spionierte ihm also immer noch nach. 

„Zu deinem Glück“, fuhr Alex fort, bevor Jack eine Antwort darauf geben konnte. „Wir haben einen Notfall und ich brauche dich auf der Stelle hier.“

„Aber Alice und Steven sind gerade erst angekommen“, protestierte Jack. „Du hast mir einen freien Tag gegeben, damit ich mich um sie kümmern kann.“

„Notfall, Jack, hast du diesen Teil überhört? Deine Familie kann warten, sie fahren ja nicht gleich heute wieder ab.“ Hopkins seufzte und es war einen Moment bis auf das Knistern in der Leitung still. „Es tut mir leid, Jack, okay? Das war nicht geplant. Wir haben über einen Polizeikontakt erfahren, dass ein nicht identifiziertes Flugzeug im Cantref Reservoir im Breacon Beacons National Park von ein paar Wanderern gesichtet wurde. Frag mich nicht, wer da um diese Jahreszeit rum läuft und wieso. Aber laut Flugplan hat diese Woche noch kein Flugzeug diesen Teil des Parks überflogen und es wird auch keines vermisst. Vielleicht ist es nur ein kleines, illegal fliegendes Schmugglerflugzeug. Vielleicht ist es etwas, dass aus dem Rift gefallen ist. Pack einfach eine Tasche mit ein paar Notwendigkeiten, ihr werdet vermutlich über Nacht oder auch ein paar Tage bleiben. Geraint triff dich in der Garage. Er packt Schlafsäcke, Verpflegung und alles weitere an Werkzeugen und Geräten, die ihr brauchen könntet, in die Jeeps.“ 

„Wieso ich? Kannst du nicht ein paar von Yvonnes Drohnen in die Wildnis schicken?“, fragte Jack lustlos. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, einen Ausflug in den National Park zu machen. Aber mit Alice und Steven in der Stadt...

„Du weißt, dass ich dich für so etwas brauche. Wenn es ein normales, irdisches Flugzeug ist, kannst du mit dem zweiten Jeep zurückfahren und ich schicke ein paar der anderen raus, versprochen. Wenn es das Wrack von irgendetwas anderem ist, brauche ich dich um es identifizieren und uns zu sagen, ob es gefährlich ist oder nicht. Das Ding liegt in einem Wasserreservoir aus dem Trinkwasser gewonnen wird und das offenbar ein Geheimtipp unter Anglern ist.“ Alex’ Stimme nahm einen beschwörenden Unterton an. „Ich weiß, du hast dich auf deinen Besuch gefreut und ich mache es wieder gut. Aber ich brauche dich dort. Jetzt.“

„Du meinst, du brauchst mich, um an das Ding ran zu kommen, weil es mich nicht auf Dauer beschädigen kann, falls es strahlt oder ein Leck hat.“ Jack schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich über die Haare. „Okay. Gib mir eine Viertelstunde, damit ich Alice die Sache erklären und zurückkommen kann. Zum Packen brauche ich nicht lange.“ Er legte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort seines Chefs zu warten und ging zurück.

Alice sah ihm entgegen, aber Steven war völlig in die Vernichtung seiner Pfannkuchen vertieft und gönnte ihm kaum einen Seitenblick, als er wieder Platz nahm.

„Du musst gehen“, stellte Alice fest, als er keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu essen.

„Es tut mir leid. Es ist ein Notfall.“ Jack lächelte schief. „Und um das ganze noch unangenehmer zu machen, muss ich Cardiff verlassen. Für heute, vielleicht auch für ein paar Tage. Es ist etwas in einem Nationalpark passiert, dass wir untersuchen müssen.“

Sie griff über den Tisch und drückte die Hand ihres Vaters. „Wir verstehen das und wir sind nicht hergekommen, um dich von der Arbeit abzuhalten. Steven und ich werden uns ein wenig in der Stadt umsehen und er ist schon ganz wild darauf, das Schloss zu sehen, nicht wahr?“ 

Steven nickte und leckte sich einen Milchbart von der Oberlippe. „Gibt es da richtig echte Rüstungen?“

„Wir werden sehen. Und benutz deine Serviette, nicht deinen Ärmel“, tadelte seine Mutter liebevoll. „Ich hinterlasse an der Rezeption, wohin wir gehen, falls wir nicht im Hotel sind, dann kannst du uns immer finden“, wandte sie sich wieder an Jack. 

„Es ist gut, dass ihr dort wohnt.“ Jack legte seine Hand über Alice’, drückte ihre Finger. „Ianto... also Mister Jones... wird sich um euch kümmern. Er weiß übrigens, wer du bist. Du kannst dich also immer mit allem an ihn wenden.“ 

Alice nickte. Es überraschte sie, dass ihr Vater noch jemandem anvertraut hatte, dass sie seine Tochter und nicht seine Schwester war, aber dazu war jetzt keine Zeit. „Steven, verabschiede dich von deinem Onkel, du Vielfraß“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Er muss an die Arbeit.“

Jack wuschelte dem Jungen durch die Haare. „Ich bin bald zurück, Soldat. Pass mir gut auf deine Mutter auf.“ Er stand auf, nahm seinen Mantel und küsste Alice auf die Stirn, bevor er ein paar Geldscheine aus der Hosentasche zog und auf den Tisch legte. „Das sollte fürs Frühstück und für die Taxifahrt ins Hotel reichen. Greyfriars Arms, sag einfach, dass du dorthin willst, die Taxifahrer kennen alle den Weg.“

„Ich weiß. Jetzt geh schon, ich will nicht, dass du unseretwegen noch mehr Ärger mit deinem Boss bekommst.“ Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme in London alleine zurecht, dann schaffe ich das auch in Cardiff.“ 

„Ich mache das wieder gut.“ Mit einem Winken in Stevens Richtung eilte Jack aus dem Café und zurück in den Hub.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Alice wieder ihrem eigenen Frühstück zu. Sie hatte es nicht anders erwartet. So lange sie zurückdenken konnte, war Torchwood für ihren Vater immer vor allem anderen gekommen.

 

###

 

„Mrs. Carter.“ Ianto Jones verließ die Rezeption und kam ihr entgegen. „Willkommen im Greyfriars Arms Hotel. Captain Harkness hat alles für Ihren Aufenthalt arrangiert. Und ich habe Ihnen das gleiche Zimmer wie beim letzten Mal gegeben.“ 

Alice bemerkte, dass er über ihre Schulter sah, als erwarte er noch eine weitere Person. Aber abgesehen von Steven war die Halle leer. Ihr Sohn war ein paar Schritte hinter ihr und damit außer Hörweite, also lehnte sie sich leicht vor und sagte: „Mein Vater wurde weggerufen. Ein Notfall außerhalb Cardiffs.“ Sie sah den jungen Hoteldirektor blinzeln, offenbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie wusste, dass er Beschied wusste... oder dass Jack mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte. Ein leichtes Schimmern von Röte zeigte sich in seinen Wangen.

„Natürlich.“ Ianto hielt den Schlüssel in der Hand. „Meine Schwester...“, begann er – als auch schon Rhiannon Davis mit einem Teenager in der Uniform eines Hoteldieners zu ihnen stieß.

Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Edwyn und reichte ihm den Schlüssel, als die beiden Frauen sich begrüßten. Sie hatten sich bereits bei Alice’ letztem Besuch miteinander bekannt gemacht, da sie in ihren Söhnen gemeinsamen Gesprächsstoff fanden. Dann zog er sich an die Rezeption zurück, um die Vormittagspost zu sortieren. So wie es aussah, hatte seine Schwester alles fest im Griff.

Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, welche Art von Notfall Jack wohl aus der Stadt gerufen hatte, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass es besser war, so zu tun als wisse er nichts von Torchwoods Existenz. Aber ein kleiner, verbotener Teil von ihm vermisste den Captain bereits jetzt…

 

*******************************************

Well I can be the one to comfort you  
Hold you tight and keep you safe  
Make you smile the times that you are down  
If you only didn’t mind loving me the same

(aus “If you only” by Jonathan Jeremiah)

*******************************************

 

Ende


	7. Eiszeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack „genießt“ das Arbeiten in der freien Natur. Während Ianto versucht, den Alltag in den Griff zu bekommen und sich um seine Familie zu kümmern.

Titel: Eiszeit  
Autor: Lady Charena (März/Mai 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 4522  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Alice und Steven Carter, Alex Hopkins, Rhiannon Davis, Adam Smith, OC‘s  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash)   
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Jack „genießt“ das Arbeiten in der freien Natur. Während Ianto versucht, den Alltag in den Griff zu bekommen und sich um seine Familie zu kümmern.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Ianto war gerade damit beschäftigt der Staubschicht auf dem Kaminsims im Foyer zu Leibe zu rücken (auch wenn das eigentlich nicht zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte), als er hinter sich ein Husten hörte.   
  
Sauber zu machen und Ordnung zu schaffen besänftigten die Unruhe in ihm, halfen ihm seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Meistens zumindest. Die Unterbrechung irritierte ihn daher über alle Maßen.   
  
Er drehte sich um und sah zu seiner Überraschung Toshiko an der Rezeption stehen. Bei ihrem höchst willkommenen Anblick verflog seine unangemessene Irritation jedoch sofort wieder. „Tosh? Solltest du nicht noch im Bett sein? Du willst doch keinen Rückfall riskieren.“  
  
Als er an ihre Seite eilte, wandte Toshiko sich ihm zu. „Hallo, Ianto.“ Sie lächelte und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.  
  
Ihre Augen hatten den fiebrigen Glanz verloren, an den er sich von seinem letzten Besuch bei ihr erinnerte - aber der ungesunde Gelbstich ihrer Haut betonte die dunklen Augenringe und ihre Wangen waren sichtlich eingefallen. Heftiger Husten und eine hartnäckige Halsinfektion machten es ihr über eine Woche lang unmöglich, feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen; Fieber schwächte sie zusätzlich. Sie wirkte noch zerbrechlicher als sonst und Ianto überlegte unwillkürlich, ob er ihr als ihr Chef befehlen konnte, sich wieder hinzulegen, wenn sie schon nicht auf ihn als ihr Freund hörte.   
  
„Es geht mir wirklich viel besser“, sagte Tosh, als würde sie ihm die Gedanken am Gesicht ablesen, was sie möglicherweise konnte. „Ich hatte seit drei Tagen kein Fieber mehr.“  
  
Den Staublappen zur Seite legend, umfasste Ianto ihre Hände mit seinen und führte sie hinter die Rezeption und in das kleine Büro, das sich daran anschloss. „Setz dich hin. Bitte.“ Er wartete, bis Tosh Platz genommen hatte und zog sich den zweiten Stuhl zum Schreibtisch. „Bist du wirklich wieder so gesund, dass du auf den Beinen sein solltest?“, fragte er zweifelnd, denn er konnte sehen, dass sie noch immer leichte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen hatte. Das pfeifende Geräusch beim Einatmen erinnerte ihn unangenehm an Lisa im Krankenhaus. Natürlich war es bei ihr damals schlimmer gewesen, aber er spürte sofort wieder die gleiche Hilflosigkeit.   
  
„Nicht ganz“, gestand Tosh ein und holte damit seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. „Aber Doktor McNab hat gesagt, es tut mir gut, ein paar Stunden am Tag das Bett zu verlassen und ich darf auch arbeiten, solange es nichts zu Anstrengendes ist.“ Sie lächelte. „Und Belege zu prüfen oder Rechnungen zu bezahlen kann man sicherlich nicht zu anstrengend nennen?“  
  
„Wenn du ganz sicher bist.“ Ianto drückte ihre Hand. „Aber wir kommen hier schon noch ein paar Tage ohne dich zurecht, wenn du dich noch ausruhen willst.“ Er lächelte. „Nicht, dass du mir nicht fehlst, Tosh. Edwyn ist nicht der Gesprächigste und manchmal ist es hier sehr still, wenn du nicht da bist.“  
  
„Du hast mir auch gefehlt. Die Langeweile war schlimmer als krank zu sein“, erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ohne die Bücher, die du mir gebracht hast, wäre es unerträglich gewesen. Wieso kümmere ich mich nicht erst einmal um die Rechnungen der letzten Woche und in – sagen wir, in einer Stunde – sehen wir, ob ich weiterarbeiten kann?“, schlug Tosh vor. „Ich gehe dann auch brav zurück auf mein Zimmer, wenn ich zu müde werden sollte. Unter der Bedingung, dass du mir alles erzählst, was ich verpasst habe. Es war wirklich entsetzlich langweilig so lange krank zu sein. Welche neuen Gäste sind eingetroffen? Sind die Londoner noch da?“ Sie räusperte sich. „Stell dir vor, einer von ihnen hat mir Blumen geschenkt, mit einer ‚Gute Besserung‘-Karte. Dabei hatte ich nie mehr mit ihm zu tun, als ihm seine Rechnung zu geben. Und Amy hat gesagt, die Schwester deines Freundes Captain Harkness wird wieder hier wohnen?“  
  
Nicht Tosh auch noch! Gab es wirklich niemand, der nicht an Klatsch und Tratsch interessiert war? Ianto rieb eine Staubfluse von seiner Hose. „Haben Andy die Blumen auch gefallen?“, fragte er mit einer kleinen Spitze. Police Constable Davidson hatte nämlich keine Erlaubnis erhalten, seine kranke Verlobte zu besuchen und sich darüber an Iantos Schulter in der Hotelbar ausgeheult. Im übertragenen Sinne, obwohl Andy ein paar Mal den Tränen sehr nahe kam, als er seinem Freund sein Leid klagte. Seine Mutter versuchte ihm noch immer die Heirat mit der „Japsin“ – wie sie Toshiko abfällig nannte - auszureden. Tosh errötete und schwieg und Ianto schämte sich sofort für seine Bemerkung. „Mrs. Carter und ihr Sohn sind vor zwei Tagen angekommen, das stimmt“, beantwortete er ihre Frage.   
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie seine Schwester ist?“, fragte Tosh, die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern gesenkt. „Ich erinnere mich, dass sie ihm nicht sehr ähnelt. Aber ihr Sohn umso mehr. Es gab da bei ihrem letzten Besuch ein paar Gerüchte…“  
  
Ianto stand ruckartig auf. „Weißt du was, ich hole uns besser erst einmal eine Kanne Tee aus der Küche, mein Hals ist schon ganz trocken“, sagte er und verließ das Büro hastig. Er spürte seine Wangen mit Verlegenheit brennen. Wieso zum Teufel hatte Jack Harkness seine Geheimnisse nicht für sich behalten können und zwang Ianto damit, in vollem Bewusstsein für ihn zu lügen?  
  
  
###  
  
  
Prustend zog sich Jack auf den hölzernen Steg, der sich weit in das Wasserreservoir hinein erstreckte und ließ sich müde auf den Rücken fallen.   
  
Nur für einen Moment, dann begann er zu husten, rollte sich auf die Seite und spuckte den halben See dorthin zurück, von wo er gekommen war. Seine nassen Klamotten schienen plötzlich aus Blei gefertigt und möglicherweise steckte sogar eine der wilden Forellen, für die das Reservoir wohl bei Anglern so beliebt war, in seiner Manteltasche – aber Jack konnte sich im Moment nicht dazu aufraffen, nach zu sehen.   
  
Das war das vierte… nein, fünfte Mal in zwei Tagen, dass er ein unfreiwilliges Bad nahm. Der Nachteil auf einem phasenverschobenen Flugzeug aus der Zukunft herum zu turnen war eindeutig, dass sich Teile von ihm plötzlich nicht mehr dort befanden, wo Jack eben seine Füße hinbewegt hatte. Sie verschwanden einfach für Minuten oder Stunden wieder durch die Schwachstelle im Zeit-Raum-Gefüge, durch die das Flugzeug gefallen war, hinterließen Lücken in vormals stabilem Metall und tauchten dann ebenso unvermittelt wieder auf. Manchmal sogar an der gleichen Stelle.  
  
Dieses Mal war er vom rechten Tragflügel gestürzt und nur etwa aus knapp drei Metern Höhe auf der Seeoberfläche gelandet, doch in dem trüben Wasser verlor er rasch die Orientierung und musste rund ein Drittel des Sees schwimmend durchqueren, bevor er auf den Holzsteg und damit wieder auf halbwegs festes Land stieß.  
  
So viel war er seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr geschwommen. Planeten wie die Erde, die Wasser im Überfluss besaßen (wenn auch nicht alles davon trinkbar war) gab es nicht so viele.   
  
Korrektur.   
  
Jack spuckte noch einen Mundvoll Wasser aus. So viel war er noch nie vollständig bekleidet geschwommen – und was für eine schlechte Idee DAS war. Vor allem sein Mantel verwandelte sich unter Wasser in ein Netz, das sich um seine Beine schlang und jede Bewegung behinderte. Allerdings konnte er ihn auch unmöglich zurücklassen, wenn er mit dem Boot zum Wrack ruderte. Alles war eiskalt, die Luft und das Wasser und nicht zu vergessen der Schnee, der immer wieder fiel. Es war März, aber hier im Nationalpark lag nach wie vor noch mehr Schnee als er im Dezember in ganz Cardiff zusammen gesehen hatte.    
  
Der Captain schauderte und rappelte sich auf. Er musste sich unbedingt aufwärmen und trockene Kleidung anziehen. Wie es war, an Unterkühlung zu sterben oder sich Erfrierungen zuzuziehen, wusste er bereits - das waren Erfahrungen, die er nicht unbedingt wiederholen musste. In seinen Schuhen schwappte eisiges Wasser und noch mehr davon lief aus seinen Haaren übers Gesicht. Jack legte an Tempo zu und schwang kräftig mit den Armen um sich aufzuwärmen, während er zu ihrem provisorischen Camp zurück kehrte.  
  
Sie hatten drei große Zelte aufgebaut. Eines zum Essen und für Besprechungen. Eines zum Schlafen. Und eines in dem Ausrüstung und diverse kleinere Wrackteile lagerten, die sie bereits zu näheren Untersuchungen aus dem See geborgen hatten. Im Windschatten der Zelte brannte ein Feuer in einer mit Steinen umrandeten Mulde und er warf im Vorbeigehen ein paar dürre Äste hinein, um es am Ausgehen zu hindern.  
  
Zähneklappernd schlug Jack die Zeltklappe zurück und betrat gebückt das Zelt mit den Schlafsäcken. Mit klammen Fingern wand er sich aus seiner tropfenden Kleidung, die ihm heftige Gegenwehr entgegen setzte. Er rieb sich mit einem Handtuch ab, bis seine Haut rot wurde und zu kribbeln anfing, die Sensationen des wieder zirkulierenden Blutes grenzten ans schmerzhafte, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen. Weder Finger noch Zehen zeigten die Verfärbung von Erfrierungen oder waren taub.   
  
Vor dem Zelt wrang und presste er Wasser aus seiner nassen Kleidung, drückte und rollte sie zu einem Bündel zusammen, das er mit in das andere Zelt nahm. Der Rest des Teams war noch beim Wrack. Jack stellte die beiden Heizgeräte an und hängte seine Kleidung an einem quer durch das Zelt gespannten Seil zum Trocknen auf. Das funktionierte ganz gut, in ein paar Stunden sollten sie wieder tragbar sein. Und vermutlich brauchte er sie dann auch bald wieder.  
  
Jacks Magen knurrte und er machte sich auf die Suche nach Essen. Leider hatte sich die Verpflegung seit dem Frühstück nicht gebessert und er dachte sehnsüchtig an die Sandwiches, die Ianto bei seinem letzten Besuch im Hotel für ihn gemacht hatte, während er Tee aus einer Thermosflasche in einem Becher goss und an der vom langen Ziehen bitter gewordenen Flüssigkeit nippte. Wenigstens war der Tee kochendheiß und wärmte ihn so von innen. Ein wackliger Campingtisch diente als Arbeitsfläche und Ablage gleichermaßen. Hartgekochte Eier lagen in einem Korb (genau wie jeden Tag seit sie sich schon hier aufhielten) und daneben fand sich der unvermeidliche Topf mit gebackenen Bohnen. Wer etwas davon wollte, gab eine Portion in einen kleineren Metalltopf und wärmte sie sich über einem kleinen Gaskocher auf. Jack verzichtete gerne darauf. Er hasste Bohnen. Unregelmäßig geschnittene Brotscheiben und Krümel zeigten, dass jemand hier erst vor kurzem gegessen hatte. Eine angerußte Fleischgabel lag bereit, um damit über der Flamme des Gaskochers – wer es rustikaler mochte, machte das über dem offenen Feuer draußen - Brot zu rösten. Er fand Käse, Corned Beef in einer Dose und Butter und klatschte eine ordentliche Portion von allem zwischen ungetoastete Brotscheiben, um das Ganze mit einem weiteren Becher des Tees hinunter zu spülen. Jedoch änderte selbst eine Menge Zucker leider nichts an dem bitteren Geschmack.  
  
Er fand, er hatte sich eine Pause verdient, also zog er einen der Campinghocker näher zum Heizlüfter und lehnte sich zurück, die Beine ausgestreckt, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. Er vermisste seine Familie. Steven würde der Schnee bestimmt gefallen, in London blieb er nicht so lange liegen – und war definitiv nicht so weiß – und er wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt geschneit hatte, dort wo sie in Italien gewohnt hatten. Sie hatten viel zu wenig Zeit gehabt, sich zu unterhalten bevor er weg gerufen wurde. Alice wäre auf jeden Fall eine bessere Köchin als Geraint. Und für eine Tasse von Iantos Kaffee würde er glatt den ganzen verdammten See opfern.   
  
Ianto. Vor allem vermisste er, sich mit dem jungen Waliser zu unterhalten. Er hatte es in den Wochen seit seinem quasi-Auszug aus dem Hotel vermisst. Es war leicht, mit Ianto zu reden – er brachte ihm eine Akzeptanz entgegen, die er unter seinen Kollegen eigentlich nur bei Alex fand. Seine besonderen „Fähigkeiten“ trennten ihn vom Rest des Teams. Er war der Freak. Etwas, das normalerweise selbst in einer Zelle sitzen sollte, oder in einem Labor untersucht wurde. Sie vertrauten ihm nicht.   
  
Aber tat Ianto das auch noch? Er sah nicht, wie der junge Mann ihm wieder vertrauen konnte. Oh, ja, er war höflich genug gewesen, hilfsbereit wie immer und zuvorkommend, wie es seine Art war. Aber was ging wirklich hinter diesen graublauen Augen vor? Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken und presste mit einem Aufstöhnen die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. Genau deshalb vermied er komplizierte Beziehungen. Trotzdem ließ ihn Ianto nicht los. Er spürte eine unerklärliche Verbindung zu dem jungen Waliser, und er war nicht bereit, sie aufzugeben, nur weil diese ignorante Zeit noch nicht dazu bereit war, das zu akzeptieren. Aber vielleicht war es Ianto irgendwann…   
  
Ein voller Magen und die Wärme machten ihn schläfrig. Er schloss die Lider. Graublaue Augen und Iantos Stimme mit ihrem sexy walisischen Akzent folgten ihm in seine Träume.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Rhi rückte mit einer Hand ihren Hut zurecht, während sie in der anderen einen Korb balancierte. Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Du gehst aus?“, fragte er.   
  
„Ja. Und ich nehme Alice mit. In meinen Nähkreis“, verkündete seine Schwester.   
  
Nähkreis. Ianto verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung. Seine Schwester konnte sogar sehr gut nähen, aber er hatte sie noch nie ein fertiges Kleidungsstück von diesen angeblichen Nähabenden mit ihren Freundinnen nach Hause bringen sehen. Er hegte den starken Verdacht, dass statt Schnittmuster nur Gerüchte in dieser Runde getauscht wurden und er wusste, dass gelegentlich in Rhis Korb zwischen Stoffen und Nadeln auch ein oder zwei Flaschen Wein steckten. Nun, es war nicht so, dass er ihr die kleine Auszeit von Kindern, Ehemann, Küche und Hotel nicht gönnte. Ianto verstand nur nicht, wieso sich die Frauen unter einem Vorwand zu ihrem Kaffeeklatsch treffen mussten.   
  
Moment mal, was hatte seine Schwester da eben gesagt? „Du nimmst Alice – Alice wie in Mrs. Carter - mit?“, fragte Ianto überrascht.  
  
„Ja, warum nicht? Sie kann doch nicht jeden Abend alleine in ihrem Zimmer sitzen, nur weil ihrem Bruder die Arbeit wichtiger ist als seine Familie.“ Rhi zog energisch ihre Handschuhe über. „Ich verstehe das vollkommen“, setzte sie hinzu.   
  
Er ignorierte die Spitze gegen ihn. „Und wer kümmert sich so lange um ihren Sohn?“ Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in Ianto auf, weshalb seine Schwester an die Rezeption gekommen war. Sie wollte ihn zum Babysitten schicken.   
  
„Johnny kümmert sich um die Kinder. Um alle drei. Steven wird heute bei David übernachten. Die beiden können sich schon ganz gut leiden. Und das Essen steht in der Küche bereit, es muss nur noch warm gemacht werden.“ Rhiannon trat zu ihrem Bruder und zupfte ein unsichtbares Stäubchen von seinem Reverse. „Ich hätte da auch nur eine klitzekleine Bitte an dich…“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Ich soll ein Auge auf Johnny halten?“  
  
„Nur darauf, dass er nicht zu lange mit ihnen herum tobt, anstatt sie rechtzeitig ins Bett zu stecken. Du weißt, er benimmt sich manchmal schlimmer als die Kinder. Und dass er sich ja nicht erweichen lässt, die Schlafenszeit zu weit hinaus zu zögern. Eine halbe Stunde ist okay, aber nicht mehr, morgen ist ein normaler Schultag. Vor allem Mica weiß ganz genau, wie sie ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger wickeln kann.“ Rhi schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist einfach zu viel weg, sie tanzen ihm auf der Nase herum.“  
  
„Ich werde darauf achten, dass sie rechtzeitig ins Bett kommen. Versprochen.“ Ianto nahm ihren Arm und führte sie in Richtung Tür. „Geh, ich kümmere mich um alles.“ Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Er sah, wie Alice Carter die Treppe herunter und auf sie zu eilte. Sie wirkte als freue sie sich auf den Nähkreis und winkte ihm lächelnd zu. „Und da kommt auch schon deine Begleitung“, sagte er zu seiner Schwester und nickte Jacks Tochter grüßend zu.   
  
Alice schloss zu ihnen auf und hakte sich bei Rhi ein. „Guten Abend, Mister Jones.“ Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von meinem Bruder erhalten, er hofft, dass er bald wieder nach Cardiff kommt“, sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung. „Ich dachte nur, falls Sie vorher noch sein Zimmer in Ordnung bringen lassen möchten“, setzte Alice hinzu, als sie beide Geschwister erstaunt ansahen.   
  
Ianto nickte. „Natürlich“, erwiderte er vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, denn nun musterte Rhi ihn neugierig. „Danke für die Auskunft, Mrs. Carter. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass alles für ihn bereit ist.“   
  
„Wir sollten gehen“, sagte Rhiannon. „Meine Freundinnen warten schon darauf, von den neuesten… Modetrends… aus London zu erfahren.“   
  
„Viel Spaß! Schönen Abend.“ Ianto sah den beiden Frauen nach und kehrte dann zur Rezeption zurück, um das „Geschlossen“-Schild und die Tischglocke auf den Tresen zu stellen. Edwyn konnte in der Nähe des Empfangs bleiben, für den Fall, dass einer der Gäste am Abend noch etwas brauchte. Vermutlich steckte er um diese Zeit eh nur in der Küche und vertilgte die Reste des Dinners. Er musste… Ianto verharrte und polierte geistesabwesend mit dem Ärmel seines Jacketts eine matte Stelle im Holz – etwas, dass er nie getan hätte, wäre er nicht abgelenkt – und starrte auf die Brieffächer. Jack kam vielleicht bald zurück. Der Brief. Seine Wangen fühlten sich wieder heiß an. Auf keinen Fall konnte er ihm mit diesem Wissen gegenüber treten und darauf vertrauen, dass er nicht irgendwann damit herausplatzte, was er getan hatte. Der Captain würde wütend sein, dass er so in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war und möglicherweise ausziehen. Er würde Jack nie wieder sehen…   
  
Die perfekte Lösung all seiner Probleme mit Jack Harkness. Keine Schuldgefühle mehr, keine verwirrenden Gefühle, keine Träume.   
  
Keine unmöglichen Geschichten und zweideutigen Anekdoten, keine Gespräche, kein Lachen und… einfach kein Jack mehr in seinem Leben.   
  
Es war, als hätte er vor dem Eintreffen des anderen Mannes in einer Welt in schwarz-weiß gelebt – und nun hatte sie alle erdenklichen Farben. Er musste sie aufgeben und wieder in einer monochromen Welt leben, wenn Jack aus seinem Leben verschwand. Und er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich wollte.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Edwyn. Vielleicht würde ihn ein Abend mit Johnny und den Kindern ablenken. Er hegte keine Hoffnung, dass es ihm auch bei der Lösung seiner Probleme half.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack öffnete den Laptop und starrte auf den dunklen Bildschirm. Vermutlich war es ausgeschlossen, dass das Ding nach einem mehrtägigen Bad im eiskalten Wasser jemals wieder funktionierte, egal wie lange er es trocknen ließ. Das Design ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass es aus dem frühen 21. Jahrhundert kam. Die vierzig oder fünfzig Jahre Zeitunterschied waren jedoch ein technologischer Quantensprung.    
Während Jack das Ding primitiv und überempfindlich vorkam (den Mini-Computer in seinem Wriststrap konnte auch eine Explosion nicht zerstören, solange sie nicht in seinem Inneren stattfand) kannte der Rest der Welt Computer nur als riesige Metallschränke mit blinkenden Lichtern. Der Computer im Hub, der sich praktisch von selbst steuerte, und von dem Jack vermutete, dass es sich um eine Art künstliche Intelligenz handelte, um einen lebenden Biocomputer, der selbst in der Zeit, in die er geboren worden war, noch im Anfangsstadium seiner Entwicklung stand, war definitiv weder von der Erde noch von dieser Zeit. Aber die Basis war so lange nicht in Betrieb gewesen, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der darüber Bescheid wusste und mit dem Sichten der Aufzeichnungen würden sie noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Sofern es gelang, auf dem von Schimmel, Staub und Sauerstoff arg zersetzten Papier noch etwas zu entziffern. Von ordentlicher Aufbewahrung hatte das letzte Team, das hier gearbeitet hatte, sichtlich nichts gehalten.  
  
Seufzend klappte er das Gerät wieder zu und legte es zurück, ohne es einzuschalten und einen Kurzschluss zu riskieren. Vielleicht wenn es noch eine Weile weiter trocknete. Im Hub konnte er es auseinander nehmen und sehen, ob sich etwas retten ließ. So primitiv der Computer war, einer Schreibmaschine war er jederzeit vorzuziehen.  
  
Alex hatte sich per Funk zu einem Besuch angekündigt, um sich die Lage vor Ort anzusehen.   
  
Sie hatten bisher weder einen Piloten noch Passagiere gefunden. Es war kein großes Flugzeug. Vielleicht wurde es nur für Privatflüge genutzt. Vielleicht waren die Passagiere freiwillig abgesprungen, als der Rift Turbolenzen verursachte und dann konnten sie sonst wo gelandet sein - in jeder möglichen Zeit, in Paralleluniversen, auf anderen Planeten, das war unmöglich fest zu stellen – aber es schien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Fallschirme in so einem Flugzeug verwendet wurden. Sie konnten natürlich auch unfreiwillig durch den Luftsog nach draußen befördert worden sein. Falls das geschehen war nachdem der Rift sie hierher abgelenkt hatte, befanden sich eine oder mehrere Leichen irgendwo im Nationalpark. Bis man sie finden würde, womöglich erst nach dem Abschmelzen des Schnees, hatte die Natur vermutlich das ihrige dazu beigetragen, dass niemand erkannte, dass es sich um Fremde - in mehr als einer Hinsicht - handelte.  
  
„Hey, Harkness! Wir frieren uns da draußen die Nüsse ab und du sitzt hier und wärmst dir den Hintern“, riss ihn eine ruppige Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Jack sah auf. Adam Smith war ins Zelt getreten und warf seine schneeverkrusteten Handschuhe auf den Tisch, um sich die Hände über dem Heizlüfter zu wärmen. „Wir reden weiter, wenn du dein erstes Bad genommen hast, Smith“, erwiderte er. Er deutete mit Zeigefinger und Daumen einen Abstand von etwa zehn Zentimetern an und näherte die beiden Finger dann bis auf einen Zentimeter an. „Aber keine Sorge. Wo nichts ist, kann nichts schrumpfen.“  
  
Anstatt wütend zu werden, grinste Smith. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?“, spottete der junge Mann mit den rötlichen Haaren. „Du bist ein perv…“ Die Zeltklappe wurde aufgeschlagen und Adam unterbrach sich, als Alex Hopkins eintrat. Er beugte sich vor und sagte leise, so dass nur Jack ihn hören konnte: „Alice Guppy lässt schön grüßen. Sie ist meine Tante.“ Mit einem Grinsen richtete er sich auf und trat von Jack weg, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu holen.   
  
Alex hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Männern beobachtet. „Jack? Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen? Allein.“  
  
Jack stand auf. „Kein Problem. Ich wollte meine Pause ohnehin gerade beenden.“ Er folgte Alex ins Schlafzelt, in dem sie alleine waren.   
  
„Was war das eben?“, fragte Hopkins. „Was läuft zwischen dir und Adam Smith?“  
  
„Wusstest du, dass Guppy seine Tante ist?“, antwortete Jack mit einer Gegenfrage und machte es sich auf seinem Schlafsack bequem.   
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Alex nach einem Moment und setzte sich in einen Klappstuhl. „Aber erst seit ein paar Tagen. Yvonne hielt es nicht für nötig, mir Bescheid zu geben. Und komm mir du nicht damit an, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte.“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, ich benehme mich. Sprich mit ihm.“  
  
„Wie geht es deiner Familie?“ Alex wechselte das Thema ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
  
„Gut“, erwiderte Jack zugeknöpft. Auch Zeltwände konnten Ohren haben.   
  
„Gut.“ Alex seufzte und stand auf. „Deshalb spreche ich mit dir und nicht mit Smith, er braucht nicht noch mehr Munition gegen dich.“ Er trat zu Jack. „Sei vorsichtig, verstanden?“, warnte er seinen alten Freund. „Und jetzt komm mit, ich will eine Lagebesprechung abhalten. Vielleicht lasse ich mich dann erweichen und schicke dich in ein paar Tagen nach Cardiff zurück.“  
  
„Alex, habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!“ Jack sprang auf und folgte seinem Boss.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto drehte sein Whiskeyglas in den Händen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Kinder waren gefüttert, gewaschen und im Bett. Johnny schnarchte auf dem Sofa vor sich hin. Er hatte die Abwesenheit seiner Frau genutzt und sich zum Abendessen ein paar Biere mehr gegönnt, als Rhi für gut befunden hätte. Und später, nach den Gute-Nacht-Geschichten für Steven, David und Mica – die Ianto vorlas – packte er im Wohnzimmer eine Flasche irischen Whiskey aus, die er von einem seiner Kumpel gekauft hatte. Ianto akzeptierte ein Glas – es war einfacher als sich die Sticheleien anzuhören – und nippte daran, während Johnny mit zunehmendem Alkoholpegel seinen guten Vorsätzen und Plänen Luft verschaffte. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sein Schwager sprach seit Jahren davon, dieses oder jenes zu tun und Geld damit zu machen. Dabei blieb es aber auch in der Regel. Johnnys Enthusiasmus hielt selten lange an.   
  
Draußen glitten unheimliche Schatten durch den Garten. Der Wind. Oder Wolken. Zumindest hoffte Ianto, dass es nur der Wind war, der die zumeist kahlen Zweige bewegte. Vielleicht sollte er besser den Whiskey weglassen, obwohl er kaum die Hälfte dessen getrunken hatte, dass Johnny ihm einschenkte.   
  
Selbst durch die Glasscheibe konnte er die Kälte spüren. Am Cantref Reservoir war es sicher nicht besser. Um diese Jahreszeit lag dort noch mehr als reichlich Schnee.   
  
Sein Großvater war gerne mit ein paar seiner Freunde dorthin zum Angeln gefahren. Der Höhenpunkt eines Sommers im Leben des sehr jungen Ianto Jones war gewesen, als er sie begleiten durfte. Er interessierte sich nicht für die Fische und seine Mutter wäre entsetzt gewesen, wenn sie einige der Worte gehört hätte, die an neugierigen, kleinen Ohren nicht vorüber gingen. Aber er verbrachte Zeit mit seinem geliebten Großvater. Die anderen Männer klopften ihm auf die Schulter, nannten ihn einen „guten, alten Jungen“ (was ihn immer zum Lachen brachte, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum sie das taten) und erzählten Geschichten über die „guten, alten Zeiten“ (auch etwas, das über das Verständnis eines Achtjährigen ging, aber es störte ihn damals nicht sehr). Er lernte wie man Fische ausnahm und entschuppte und Köder bastelte und Feuer mit Hilfe eines Taschenmessers machte. Sein Großvater ließ ihn an seinem Bier nippen, nachdem er ihm das feierliche Versprechen abgenommen hatte, seiner Mutter nichts davon zu erzählen. Ihm wurde übel und er übergab sich unter dem Gelächter der Männer. Diesen Teil ließ er natürlich aus, als er später seinen Freunden von seinen Urlaubserlebnissen erzählte.  
  
Was Jack wohl gerade machte? Arbeitete er? Schlief er? Dachte er an…   
  
Ianto unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen und presste seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. Er benahm sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen.   
  
Das musste aufhören.  
  
Hinter ihm grunzte und schnorchelte Johnny und wälzte sich auf seine andere Seite, was die Springfedern des alten Rosshaarsofas zum Ächzen brachte.  
  
Die Standuhr in der Ecke tickte.   
  
Er traf eine Entscheidung. Sobald Harkness zurück war, und ihm die Verantwortung für seine Familie abnahm, würde er mit Rhi darüber sprechen, dass er ein oder zwei freie Tage brauchte. Jetzt da Tosh wieder auf dem Damm war, konnte sie ihn an der Rezeption vertreten. Und er hatte Zeit, Lisa zu besuchen und in aller Ruhe mit ihr zu sprechen. Er musste sie überzeugen, dass sie noch eine Chance verdient hatten. Dann würde alles wieder gut sein. Er konnte sich auf das konzentrieren, was er für Lisa empfand und die Verwirrung würde verschwinden.  
  
Sie hatten einfach zu früh aufgegeben. Es ging Lisa nach der Operation besser. Er würde einen Weg finden, sie nach Hause zu holen. Er konnte lernen für sie zu sorgen. Sie konnten endlich heiraten und auch wenn sie nie die Kinder haben konnten, von denen sie gesprochen hatten, würden sie doch einander haben, ihre eigene Familie sein, sich lieben und glücklich werden. So wie es vorgesehen war. So wie es richtig war.   
  
Jack war nichts. Eine… Fata Morgana.   
  
Er fühlte sich ruhiger, jetzt wo er einen Plan hatte. Ianto stellte das Glas weg, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Johnny, dem eine Nacht auf der Couch nicht schaden würde (es wäre ohnehin nicht die erste) und knipste auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer das Licht aus.   
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	8. And you let her go – Teil 1 von 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto besucht Lisa im Sanatorium, doch der Besuch verläuft anders als er sich das vorgestellt hat. Jack darf zu seiner Erleichterung endlich wieder nach Cardiff zurück.

Titel: And you let her go – Teil 1 von 2  
Autor: Lady Charena (April/Mai 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 5921  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett, Toshiko Sato, Adam Smith, Rhiannon Davies, Steven, Alice Carter, David, OC’s  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash),   
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Ianto besucht Lisa im Sanatorium, doch der Besuch verläuft anders als er sich das vorgestellt hat. Jack darf zu seiner Erleichterung endlich wieder nach Cardiff zurück.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Only know your lover when you've let her go   
And you let her go  
  
Passenger „Let her go“  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Iantos Herz begann schneller zu schlagen als der Zug stoppte. Er schulterte den Rucksack seines Großvaters und machte sich daran, auf den Bahnsteig zu treten. Unachtsam schlug er dabei den Rucksack gegen die Zugtür und metallisches Klappern ertönte.   
  
Rhiannon hielt in Pergamentpapier verpackte Sandwiches und Kaffee in der Thermosflasche bereit, als er früh am Sonntagmorgen in die Küche gekommen war. Am Herd herrschte Hochbetrieb, die Mädchen waren mit den Vorbereitungen des Frühstücks beschäftigt. Seine Schwester wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und eilte auf ihn zu, sobald sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah. Er wusste, dass sie über seine Entscheidung nicht besonders glücklich war und dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Als sie darüber sprachen, bat Rhi ihn, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen und Lisas Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, oder die Reise zumindest für eine Weile zu verschieben und ihr zuerst zu schreiben. Mit einem ungeplanten Besuch setze er Lisa nur unter Druck. Aber Rhi schwieg, als er ihr sagte, sie solle sich vorzustellen versuchen, ihre Eltern hätten ihr damals verboten, Johnny jemals wieder zu sehen. Sie packte den Proviant in seinen Rucksack und drängte ihm Toast und Tee auf, umarmte ihn zum Abschied, aber sie versuchte nicht noch einmal, ihn aufzuhalten.   
  
Natürlich war das nicht die gleiche Situation wie die, in der er sich befand. Niemand hatte Lisa dazu gezwungen, sich von ihm zu trennen. Niemand verbot ihm, sie zu sehen. Ihre Eltern zumindest hatten ihr wohl nicht zur Trennung geraten. Mrs. Hallett hatte besorgt und überrascht reagiert, als er sie im Laden der Familie besuchte. Sie hatte seine Hand zwischen ihren gehalten und gesagt, wie leid es ihr tue, dass alles so gekommen war. Aber sie hatte nicht gesagt, dass sie Lisas Entscheidung für falsch hielt, also vielleicht teilte sie insgeheim die Meinung ihrer Tochter und wollte ihn nur nicht vor den Kopf stoßen…  
  
Jemand rempelte ihn an, und Ianto schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch immer auf dem Bahnsteig und damit den anderen Reisenden, die ebenfalls den Zug verlassen wollten, im Weg stand. Er trat hastig zur Seite und sah sich um.   
  
Eigentlich hatte er die Reise schon oft genug gemacht, so dass er den Ausgang des Bahnhofs im Schlaf finden konnte, aber sein Herz raste vor Aufregung so sehr, dass er sich seltsam schwindlig und ein wenig verloren fühlte.   
  
Das hier war unendlich wichtig. Er würde Lisa beweisen, dass er sie noch immer liebte. Die ganze Lisa Hallett – ihr Lächeln, ihre Träume und ihre Wärme, ihre Stimme und ihr Talent; nicht nur ihre Beine. Was spielte es da noch für eine Rolle, dass sie die nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er würde ihr den Vorschlag unterbreiten, nach Hause zu kommen, damit er für sie sorgen konnte. Dann würde er sie noch einmal bitten, ihn zu heiraten. Sicher in der inneren Brusttasche seiner Jacke verstaut, befand sich das kleine Kästchen mit dem Verlobungsring, den sie ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch zurückgegeben hatte. Sie konnten das alles in Ordnung bringen und ihr Leben neu beginnen. Die Veränderungen spielten keine Rolle. Sie konnten neue Pläne schmieden, andere Träume träumen, die deshalb nicht schlechter sein mussten.   
  
Ianto knöpfte seine Jacke gegen den kalten Wind bis ganz nach oben zu und zog die Mütze aus der Tasche, ein selbstgestricktes Weihnachtsgeschenk von Mica für ihren Onkel. Die Maschen mochten hier und dort ein wenig ungleich sein, größer und kleiner, aber deshalb hielt sie trotzdem warm und Ianto trug sie mit Freude. Mica lernte das Stricken gerade erst und war auf ihr Werk sehr stolz gewesen. Er setzte sie auf, schob die Hände in die Taschen und machte sich auf den Weg. Es waren vom Bahnhof aus nur knappe fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Sanatorium, dafür brauchte er kein Taxi. Die Straße war geräumt und gestreut, obwohl es in der letzten Nacht noch einmal geschneit hatte und er kam problemlos voran.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Im Sanatorium wurde er nicht gerade begeistert empfangen. Er war zu früh, der Beginn der Besuchszeit lag noch einige Stunden entfernt und Ausnahmen wurden nur äußerst ungern gewährt. Die Schwestern waren noch damit beschäftigt, die Patienten zu waschen und mit Frühstück zu versorgen, die die dazu nicht selbst in der Lage waren, mussten gefüttert werden. Da sich das Sanatorium auf die Behandlung gelähmter Menschen spezialisierte, handelte es sich dabei um die Mehrzahl der Patienten.  
  
Er wartete am Empfang, wo ihn eine Sekretärin neugierig über ihre Schreibmaschine hinweg beobachtete, während sie mit dem Schwesternzimmer in dem Trakt, in dem Lisa untergebracht war, telefonierte. Wie es aussah, hatte er Glück. Nach einem weiteren Telefonat teilte ihm die Sekretärin mit, dass Lisa bereits mit dem Frühstück fertig war und er sie sehen durfte. Sie erklärte ihm – was er sehr wohl wusste – dass es nicht erlaubt war, dass er Lisa allein auf ihrem Zimmer besuchte, das stand nur ihrer Familie zu. Er kannte den Weg in den Besucherraum, hörte aber zu als ihm die Empfangsdame beschrieb, wohin er sich zu wenden hatte und dankte ihr höflich.   
  
Ianto wählte einen Stuhl beim Fenster – er hatte den Raum noch für sich alleine, bis auf eine Frau, die die Fenster am anderen Ende putzte und ihm den Rücken zuwandte – verstaute den Rucksack darunter und wartete. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es ein paar Minuten dauern würde, bis jemand Lisa zu ihm brachte.   
  
Obwohl er nervös war, zwang er sich, still zu sitzen. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, also verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, schob die Finger in die Achselhöhlen, die Schultern leicht nach vorne gezogen. Vermutlich sah er damit aus als würde er trotz des gut geheizten Raumes frieren, aber das war ihm egal. Seine Sohlen hinterließen zwei matschig-graue Abdrücke auf dem blitzblank geputzten Boden und er stellte die Schuhe verlegen wieder auf den gleichen Fleck, um sie zu verdecken.  
  
Dann hörte er das inzwischen wohlbekannte Geräusch näher kommender Schritte, begleitet von dem leisen Schleifen der Räder des Rollstuhles. Lisa. Ianto sah auf und sein Herz begann noch ein wenig schneller zu schlagen.   
  
Die Schwester stellte den Rollstuhl auf der anderen Seite eines kleinen Tischchens ab und entfernte sich wortlos. Sie hatte vermutlich zu viel zu tun, um die Anstandsdame zu spielen.   
  
„Lisa. Hallo.“ Er stand auf, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen, doch Lisa drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
„Ianto. Was machst du hier?“, fragte Lisa sanft. Sie berührte kurz seinen Arm, dann legte sie die Hände zurück auf die bunte Decke, die über ihre Beine gebreitet war. An der Seite des Rollstuhls hing ihre Sticktasche. Ihre Haare waren kürzer als bei seinem letzten Besuch, es umgab ihren Kopf nun wie ein glänzender, dunkler Helm. Vermutlich war es so einfach praktischer zu pflegen, aber ihr Gesicht wirkte dadurch noch schmaler, zerbrechlicher. Sie trug ein warmes, dunkelgraues Wollkleid mit einer weißen Spitzenschürze, in dem er die Arbeit ihrer Mutter wieder erkannte. Die kleinen, weißen Blümchen, die auf den Saum der Ärmel gestickt waren, waren typisch für die von Mrs. Hallett gefertigte Kleidung. Lisa hatte das Talent von ihr geerbt.  
  
Ianto kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Er schluckte und versuchte die anderen Details auszublenden, um sich nur auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren. „Ich musste dich einfach sehen. Lisa, es gibt so vieles, was ich dir zu sagen habe.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ianto, es tut mir so leid. Aber es war mein Ernst, als ich dir sagte, dass du nicht mehr kommen darfst. Es ist vorbei zwischen uns. Du darfst mich nicht mehr besuchen. Es ist für uns beide das Beste. Du musst mich los lassen.“  
  
Die Worte, die er sich auf der Fahrt zurecht gelegt hatte; die Worte die sie überzeugen sollten ihrer Beziehung eine neue Chance zu geben, lagen auf seiner Zunge wie Steine. Und er konnte sie nicht ausspucken. „Aber… ich dachte… ich liebe dich, Lisa.“  
  
„Ianto. Cariad.“ Sie beugte sich vor, nahm seine Finger zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn an. „Bitte hör mir zu. Wir haben uns beide verändert.“   
  
Es waren ihre Augen. Sie hatten sich verändert. Sie waren ihm fremd geworden.  
  
„Ich verlasse das Sanatorium, Ianto.“  
  
Er starrte auf ihren Rollstuhl, ihre Sticktasche. Überallhin nur nicht in ihr Gesicht und in diese fremden, entschlossenen Augen. Lisa war so viel mutiger als er. Sie war es immer schon gewesen. „Wohin?“ Er brachte selbst dieses eine Wort kaum über die Lippen.  
  
„In ein anderes Sanatorium. Nach St. Davids. Das liegt in der St. Brides Bay, direkt am Meer. Das Klima dort ist besser für meine Lungen, sagt mein Arzt. Und es ist eine von einer Stiftung finanzierte Einrichtung, in der ich nicht nur kostenlos leben kann, sondern auch kostenlos behandelt werde. Das ist eine riesige finanzielle Entlastung für meine Eltern.“   
  
St. Brides Bay. Er erinnerte sich vage, davon gehört zu haben. „Aber das ist... das ist doch mehr als einhundert Meilen von Cardiff entfernt.“   
  
Sie streichelte mit der freien Hand über seine Wange. „Ja, das ist es. Du kannst mich dort nicht besuchen kommen.“  
  
„Und deine Eltern?“ Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als schnüre ihn etwas zu.    
  
„Du weißt, dass sie nicht mehr jung sind, sie haben mich erst so spät bekommen. Ich sollte das Geschäft übernehmen um sie zu entlasten, aber jetzt wollen sie es noch ein paar Jahre weiter führen und es dann verkaufen und sich zur Ruhe setzen. Irgendwo in der Nähe des Sanatoriums. Es gibt in St. Davids eine Reihe kleiner Cottages, die von Angehörigen der Patienten gemietet oder gekauft werden können“, erklärte Lisa. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, verschränkte ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß.   
  
„Wieso gibst du uns so einfach auf?“, flüsterte er, auf seine Schuhspitzen starrend.  
  
„Ianto. Liebling, sieh mich an.“ Lisa griff in ihre Sticktasche und zog eine lange Nähnadel hervor. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stieß ohne Vorwarnung die Sticknadel in ihren Oberschenkel.  
  
„Lisa!“ Schockiert starrte er auf die Nadel. „Was machst du da?“  
  
Der dunkelgraue Stoff ihres Kleides ließ nicht erkennen, ob die Wunde blutete. Die Nadel fing das Licht der Deckenlampe ein und glitzerte.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht spüren, Ianto“, sagte sie leise. „Der größte Teil meines Körpers ist taub. Der größte Teil meines Körpers ist ein Gefängnis. Aber es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dich mit mir einsperren willst. Das ist nicht deine Pflicht. Es wäre dumm. Es war mein Unfall. Und ich habe damit gelernt zu leben. Ich muss mein Leben in die eigene Hand nehmen. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe.“  
  
„Nein. Nein, ich... kann nicht...“  
  
Eine Schwester trat zu ihnen, unterbrach seinen stammelnden Widerspruch. "Miss Hallett", sagte sie tadelnd. „Ich werde Ihren Besuch bitten müssen, zu gehen, wenn er Sie so aufregt." Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Schürze und zog damit die Nadel aus Lisas Oberschenkel, wickelte sie ein und steckte das Tuch weg. „Es ist besser, wenn ich Sie jetzt in Ihr Zimmer zurück bringe und mir die Wunde ansehe. Diese Nadeln sind kein Spielzeug.“  
  
„Sie denken hier, nur weil meine Beine nicht mehr funktionieren, funktioniert auch mein Gehirn nicht, deshalb behandeln sie mich wie ein Baby.“ Lisa drückte Iantos Hand. Und ließ sie dann los. „Geh nach Hause, Ianto. Ich will nicht, dass du mich vergisst, genau wie du immer in meinen Gedanken sein wirst. Aber ich kann und will nicht von dir verlangen, dass du weiterhin dein Leben stillstehen lässt, weil ein Teil von dir immer noch hofft, dass alles gut wird. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, aber Liebe ist nicht genug. Ich bin nicht mehr heil. Ich werde nie wieder heil werden. Aber du kannst es.“ Sie wandte den Kopf und sah die Schwester an, die ausdruckslos zusah. „Und jetzt können Sie mich in mein Zimmer bringen. Leb wohl, Ianto.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto saß reglos auf dem Stuhl und sah Lisa nach. Der Korridor schien plötzlich endlos in die Länge verzerrt und es dauerte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit, bevor sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.   
  
Jemand fragte ihn, ob ihm etwas fehle und er blinzelte, bis sich die verschwommenen Konturen von seinen Augen zu einem Menschen zusammensetzten. Es war die Frau, die die Fenster geputzt hatte. Sie musterte ihn neugierig, aber freundlich. Sicherlich waren emotionale Ausbrüche in einem Sanatorium keine Seltenheit. Mit einem Lächeln tätschelte sie seine Hand. „Es ist sicherlich nicht so schlimm, wie es im Moment aussieht. Sie sind ein junger Mann, Sie haben Ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich.“  
  
Wovon sprach sie? Die Putzfrau sagte mehr, aber er hörte nichts, ihre Stimme klang wie ein fernes Summen in seinen Ohren. Ianto zog seinen Rucksack unter dem Stuhl hervor und ging. Er ignorierte die Sekretärin, die ihm nachrief, dass er sich im Besucherbuch austragen müsse und setzte einfach nur mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen.   
  
Er versuchte zu denken. Zu atmen. Oder wenigstens zu schreien. Aber die Gefühle steckten in ihm fest wie ein Wachspfropf, der von innen gegen seinen Brustkorb presste.   
  
Die Fahrt zurück nach Cardiff und der Heimweg gingen an ihm vorüber, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Er ging automatisch durch die Bewegungen. Erst als er ins Hotel trat, spürte er, dass er klatschnass war - es regnete.   
  
Er musste sich umziehen, bevor Rhi ihn so sah, sie würde sich Sorgen machen, dass er sich erkältete. Und Tosh… er musste ihr sagen, dass er zurück war, und sie ablösen, damit sie eine Pause machen konnte. Er musste darauf achten, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengte, schließlich war es noch keine Woche her, dass der Arzt ihr erlaubt hatte, das Bett zu verlassen. Er musste… Aber seine Füße führten ihn geradewegs in die Küche.  
  
Es war fast Mittag. Die Vorbereitungen für den Lunch der Hotelgäste liefen. Die Mädchen waren dabei, Suppe aus zwei großen Kochtöpfen in Terrinen umzufüllen und frischgebackene Brötchen in Körbe zu packen, wo sie Stoffservietten warm hielten.   
  
Teilnahmslos blieb er in der Tür stehen und beobachtete das Szenario, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete.   
  
Steven und David saßen an dem Tisch in der Ecke und beobachteten interessiert wie Rhiannon am Herd Würste mit der Gabel einstach, damit sie später beim Braten in der heißen Eisenpfanne nicht platzten. Die geschmiedete Gabel mit den zwei Zinken und dem extra-langen Griff war ein Erbstück ihrer Großeltern. Die Jungs warteten offenbar gespannt auf ihr Mittagessen.  
  
Rhi bemerkte ihn - vielleicht aus den Augenwinkeln – und drehte sich zu ihm um. Es war, als sehe er seine Schwester in Zeitlupe. Wie das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwand und durch einen besorgten Ausdruck ersetzt wurde. Wie sich der Haken am Ende der Gabel an ihrer Schürze verhakte, als sie diese ablegte und sie klirrend auf dem Steinfußboden aufschlug.   
  
Dann stand sie direkt vor ihm und die Zeit schnappte zurück in ihren normalen Ablauf. „Ianto? Was ist passiert? Du bist klatschnass. Bei dem Wetter holst du dir doch den Tod. Warum hast du nicht vom Bahnhof aus angerufen? Johnny hätte dich abholen können. Oder du hättest ein Taxi nehmen können.“ Sie stoppte, als ihr auffiel, dass er nicht reagierte. Ungeachtet seines Zustands umarmte Rhi ihn. „Oh mein Gott, Ianto, was ist nur passiert?“, fragte sie leise. „Was hat sie dir angetan?“ Einen Moment lang hasste sie Lisa, obwohl sie genauso wenig an dem Unfall schuld gewesen war wie ihr Bruder oder sonst jemand.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von ihr festhalten. Rhi war warm von der Arbeit am Herd, sie roch nach frischgebackenem Brot und Äpfeln und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das einzige war, das noch Sinn machte.   
  
Rhiannon warf ihren neugierig starrenden Helferinnen ein paar Worte zu und scheuchte sie zurück an die Arbeit. Dann hakte sie Ianto unter und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihm half, die nasse Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen und ihn anschließend ins Bad schickte, damit er heiß duschte.  
  
Unter der Dusche begann er zu zittern und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Selbst seine Zähne klapperten.  
  
Als er in einen warmen Pyjama gekleidet zurück kam, wartete Rhi mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees auf ihn, den Edwyn für sie geholt hatte. Er trank ohne Widerstand, obwohl der bittere Geschmack in seiner Kehle kratzte. Außerdem hatte sie den Ofen angeheizt und der Raum erwärmte sich rasch. Seine Schwester stellte keine Fragen mehr, sie deutete einfach nur wortlos aufs Bett und er setzte sich, ließ sich von ihr - als wäre er eins ihrer Kinder – die Decke um die Schultern legen, während er den Rest des Tees trank.   
  
Als Ianto gähnte, nahm sie ihm die Tasse ab und stellte sie beiseite. Dann ging es eigentlich ziemlich rasch. Das Schlafmittel, das sie in den Tee gegeben hatte, begann zu wirken und ihr kleiner Bruder kämpfte bald sichtlich mit dem Schlaf. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, als sie die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und ihn nach hinten drückte, bis er sich hinlegte. Rhi deckte ihn zu und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. Seine Haut fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig kühl an. Was war nur passiert? Ianto war so hoffnungsvoll losgefahren und als sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah, blass und abwesend, wie ein Schlafwandler… sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie gedacht hatte. So hatte er nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern ausgesehen und an dem Tag, als sie erfuhren, dass Lisa nie wieder würde laufen können. Sie hob seine Jacke auf und schüttelte sie aus, um sie zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Ein kleiner Gegenstand fiel zu Boden. Ein kleines Schmuckkästchen. Rhi hob es auf und betrachtete seufzend den Inhalt. Ianto hatte über ein Jahr dafür gearbeitet, Lisa diesen Ring schenken zu können.   
  
Er würde jetzt erst einmal ein paar Stunden schlafen. Hoffentlich ging es ihm dann ein wenig besser und er sagte ihr, was im Sanatorium geschehen war. Rhi warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihren Bruder, der selbst im Schlaf noch angespannt wirkte und lief zurück in die Küche, der Hotelbetrieb nahm nicht auf ihre privaten Sorgen Rücksicht und die Gäste erwarteten ihr Essen pünktlich.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Tosh langweilte sich an der Rezeption ein wenig. Ianto hatte während ihrer Krankheit die Bücher perfekt geführt, da war für sie kaum etwas aufzuholen geblieben. Die Rechnungen der letzten Woche waren geschrieben und lagen bereit, um am Montag an die Gäste verteilt zu werden. Rhi hatte ihr etwas zu Essen gebracht und sie gebeten, den Rest des Tages den Empfang zu übernehmen, da es Ianto nicht gut ging. Sie hoffte er hatte sich nicht bei ihr angesteckt. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes zu tun hatte. Eigentlich war sie mit Andy verabredet gewesen, um beim Mittagessen ihre Genesung zu feiern. Doch dann erreichte ihn Mamas Ruf und er war zum Sonntagsbraten nach Hause geeilt, bemüht darum, den Familienfrieden zu halten. Sie blätterte in einer liegengebliebenen Zeitschrift, als jemand an die Rezeption trat und auf den Tresen klopfte.   
  
„Hallo, Toshiko.“ Lässig lehnte Adam sich gegen den Rezeptionstresen. „Sie sehen heute bezaubernd aus, wenn ich das sagen darf.“   
  
Tosh errötete und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Mr. Smith. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mich für die Blumen zu bedanken.“   
  
Adam winkte ab. „Das war doch nichts. Ich hoffe, Sie sind wieder ganz gesund.“   
  
„Ja, so gut wie neu. Ich kann wieder arbeiten.“ Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er war nur freundlich, da war nichts dabei. Amy hatte sie zwar damit aufgezogen, dass sie sich wohl lieber einen der mysteriösen Londoner angelte, als Andy zu heiraten, aber das war nicht wahr. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
„Ich dachte, ich bezahle meine Rechnung für diese Woche pünktlich. Es wäre mir wirklich unangenehm, Schulden zu machen.“ Er beugte sich vor, senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. „Ich habe neulich Captain Harkness mit einer Frau gesehen… das ist seine Freundin, richtig? Wir haben da so etwas läuten hören, dass eine Verlobung ansteht und da wollten wir im Kollegenkreis für ein kleines Geschenk sammeln.“  
  
„Oh, nein.“ Tosh stoppte einen Moment damit, die Mappe mit den Rechnungen durch zu sehen. „Das ist seine Schwester.“   
  
„Wirklich“, erwiderte Adam gedehnt. „Nun, das wäre aber peinlich geworden.“ Er lachte. „Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld, Miss Sato.“ Er nahm die Rechnung entgegen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Summe und zog ein paar Geldscheine aus der Tasche. „Das stimmt so.“   
  
„Vielen Dank, Sir.“ Tosh stempelte die Rechnung als bezahlt ab, unterschrieb sie und machte eine Notiz als Beleg. Dann gab sie Smith die Rechnung zurück.   
  
„Ist Miss Harkness…“  
  
„Mrs. Carter.“ Tosh wurde rot. Es war sehr unhöflich gewesen, den Gast zu unterbrechen. Aber es war ihr irgendwie so rausgerutscht. „Entschuldigung.“  
  
„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe einfach angenommen, sie wäre Miss Harkness. Ich freue mich für Jack, dass er so guten Kontakt zu seiner Familie hält. Um ehrlich zu sein, manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Er kommt mir oft so alleine vor. Leider sind wir nur Kollegen, keine Freunde. Ich denke nicht, dass er überhaupt Freunde hat“, erklärte Adam mit einer überzeugend mitfühlenden Miene.  
  
„Oh, ich denke, er ist mit meinem Chef gut befreundet. Ich habe sie oft miteinander reden sehen. Mr. Jones hat ihn sogar eingeladen mit der Familie Weihnachten zu feiern.“ Tosh heftete den Beleg ab und klappte die Mappe zu, um sie an ihren Platz zurück zu legen.   
  
„Der alte Geheimniskrämer“, erwiderte Adam scherzend. „Er könnte uns wirklich ein bisschen mehr vertrauen, wo wir doch jeden Tag zusammen arbeiten. Wohnt seine Schwester in Cardiff? Das würde bestimmt erklären, warum er unbedingt hier in Wales arbeiten wollte.“  
  
„Nein, ich denke sie kommt aus London.“ Tosh strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zurück. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass ihr Ehemann sie verlassen hat und es ist völlig verständlich, dass sie in so einer Zeit Beistand bei ihrem Bruder sucht.“  
  
„Hübsch und ein Quell der Weisheit“, schmeichelte Adam ihr. „Und leider schon vergeben, wie mir ein kleines Vögelchen gezwitschert hat.“ Er zog eine kleine, viereckige, flache Schachtel aus der Tasche und schob sie Tosh zu. „Bitte nehmen Sie das als ein nachträgliches Geschenk zu Ihrer Verlobung an. Wirklich, es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit“, setzte er rasch hinzu, als Tosh zu protestieren begann.   
  
Nachdem Adam Smith sich verabschiedet hatte, öffnete Tosh die Schachtel. Auf einer dünnen Schicht aus Watte lag eine goldene Anstecknadel in Form einer Rose.   
  
  
####  
  
Adam zog die Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss, knüllte die Rechnung zusammen und warf sie in den Papierkorb. Sie hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt und ihm einen Vorwand geboten, die kleine Rezeptionsschnepfe auszuhorchen. Theoretisch konnte er sie im Hauptquartier einreichen und bekam das Geld ersetzt, aber was kümmerte ihn eine Rechnung über ein paar Pfund, wenn er allein in der letzten Nacht ganze fünfzig Pfund im Haus eines Weevilopfers hatte mitgehen lassen. Genau wie die alberne Anstecknadel. Er empfand es als angemessene Entlohnung, immerhin hatten sie dem Typen das Leben gerettet, auch wenn er einige Zeit im Krankenhaus verbringen musste. Alex-„es gibt Regeln“-Hopkins würde ihn mit einem Fußtritt zurück nach London befördern, wenn er dahinter käme. Aber er war schließlich nicht von der Heilsarmee, und der Typ würde andere Probleme haben, wenn er nach Hause kam, als einen kleinen Einbruch aufzuklären.   
  
Er warf sich aufs Bett, ohne sich um den Dreck zu kümmern, den seine Schuhe auf den Laken hinterließen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Und hatte sich seine kleine Investition nicht ausgezahlt? Harkness hatte also Besuch von seiner Schwester. Oder genauer gesagt, von einer Frau, die er als seine Schwester ausgab. Der Freak wurde wohl unvorsichtig.   
  
Torchwood hatte ein Auge auf alle Angehörigen ihrer „interessanteren“ Angestellten. Natürlich wurden auch viele Agenten angeworben, die keine Familien hatten. Die Arbeit war gefährlich und niemand wollte im Falle des Falles mit unangenehmen Fragen gramgebeugter Verwandtschaft belästigt werden. Außerdem machte der Mangel an Familie die Leute loyaler gegenüber Torchwood.   
  
Der Freak hatte keine Familie. Aufzeichnungen über seine Eltern oder woher er eigentlich stammte, existierten nicht – zumindest nicht dort, wo er danach gesucht hatte. Vielleicht wurden sie im originalen Torchwoodhaus in Glasgow aufbewahrt. Aber dorthin kam man nicht so einfach. Seine Tante hatte ihn in das Geheimnis eingeweiht, dass Harkness viel älter war, als er aussah und schon seit mindestens sechzig Jahren für Torchwood arbeitete. Und wenn man ihn tötete, blieb er nicht tot. Er heilte einfach und wachte wieder auf. Manche sagten, er wäre ein auf der Erde gestrandeter Alien. Für Adam war er einfach nur ein Freak. Es gab alte Gerüchte, dass er vor dreißig oder so Jahren mal eine seiner Teamkolleginnen geschwängert hätte, doch niemand wusste so genau, wo die Frau und das Kind abgeblieben waren. Er hatte einmal Alex Hopkins danach gefragt, doch sein Chef hatte nur gemeint, dass die beiden bei einem Bombenangriff 1941 in London umgekommen wären und ihn gewarnt, Jack nicht darauf anzusprechen. Dann wechselte er das Thema.  
  
Seine Tante würde sich für diese Information interessieren. Und es war immer gut, sein Tantchen bei Laune zu halten, wenn er in diesem Laden Karriere machen wollte. Adam setzte sich auf und öffnete die Nachttischschublade, um einen Briefblock und ein Kuvert heraus zu nehmen. Damit setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und griff nach einem Füller.   
  
Schwungvoll beschriftete er das Kuvert an Miss Alice Guppy und überlegte, wie viel Porto er für einen Brief nach New York wohl bezahlen musste. Das heraus zu finden überließ er der hilfreichen Miss Sato…  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Das ist wirklich höchst ungewöhnlich, Captain Harkness. Gästen ist der Aufenthalt in der Küche üblicherweise nicht gestattet.“  
  
Jack verbrannte sich um ein Haar die Finger. Verdammt, der Mann war leise. Er wandte sich um und sah Ianto, der in der Tür stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Zur Abwechslung steckte der junge Waliser nicht in einem Anzug – was um diese Uhrzeit auch etwas seltsam gewesen wäre - dafür in einem Pyjama und einem voluminösen Morgenmantel, der so rigoros um die Taille gegürtet war, dass Jack sich unwillkürlich fragte, wie Ianto noch genug Luft bekam. Ein Blick auf die dicken Wollsocken an den Füßen des anderen Mannes erklärte, wieso Jack seine Schritte nicht gehört hatte. "Dann hast du mich wohl erwischt."  
  
„Es ist fast zwei Uhr morgens.“ Brauen hoben sich in einem blassen Gesicht fast bis zum Haaransatz.  
  
Es klang wie eine Frage und Jack bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Ianto noch immer in der offenen Tür stand, obwohl es vom ungeheizten Flur kalt in den Raum zog. Es wäre nur vernünftig gewesen, wenn er zu ihm an den Herd kommen würde. „Wir sind erst seit einer Stunde zurück“, erwiderte Jack, als würde das alles erklären. Er sammelte die Eierschalen ein und warf sie ins Feuer. Es zischte und knackte als sie verbrannten. „Ich hatte übrigens vor, dafür zu bezahlen.“    
Jack zog die Pfanne zur Seite und deutete auf den Tisch neben der Tür. Von einer Milchflasche festgehalten, lagen da ein paar Geldscheine.  
  
Ianto sagte nichts. Er schien zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein, trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
  
Der Captain warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, während er eine Gabel aus den fürs Frühstück bereitgestellten Behältern nahm und direkt aus der Pfanne aß. Nachdem ein guter Teil der Verpflegung im Camp aus hartgekochten Eiern bestanden hatte (gut zu lagern, leicht zuzubereiten - sogar bei Geraints nicht vorhandenen Kochkünsten - aber auf Dauer doch geschmacklich einseitig) war Rührei nicht unbedingt das, was er sich für seine Rückkehr vorgestellt hatte. Und die Bohnen. Nicht zu vergessen die Unmengen an Bohnen, die es im Camp gegeben hatte. Er hasste Bohnen.   
  
Sie hatten innerhalb von zwei Wochen das ganze Flugzeug in Einzelteile zerlegt. Alex organisierte einen Baukran und es war ein Wunder, wie er die Genehmigungen dafür bekam oder wie der Fahrer es in einem Stück zu ihnen schaffte. Mehr Leute aus Cardiff trafen ein, Arbeiter, um die in Planen gehüllten Flugzeugtrümmer in Kisten zu verpacken und für den Abtransport nach London fertig zu machen. Alex ließ ihn heute mit der ersten Fuhre zum Bahnhof fahren, zurück nach Cardiff. Von dort aus war er direkt ins Hotel und hatte sich durch den Garten den Weg in die Küche gesucht. Die Küchentür sah auch aus wie neu, trotz seiner klammen Finger war es ein Kinderspiel gewesen, das Schloss zu knacken.  
  
Eier und Butter waren das erste, das er fand und er wollte nicht mehr herumstöbern als notwendig. Oder etwas in der Vorratskammer durcheinander bringen. Und Rühreier waren besser als sein letztes Mittagessen im Camp, das Geraint als Eintopf bezeichnete und als halbgaren Kartoffelstücken und Trockenfleisch in einer geschmacklosen Brühe bestanden hatte. "Muss ich mich vor deiner Schwester fürchten?", fragte er um das zu lange anhaltende Schweigen zu überbrücken.  
  
Der junge Waliser war in der Speisekammer verschwunden und kam nun mit einem runden Brotleib zurück, den er wortlos auf ein Holzbrett legte, um mit einem großen Messer Scheiben abzuschneiden. "Rhi würde nie einem zahlenden Gast etwas antun", meinte er schließlich und schob Jack zwei Brotscheiben zu. Er selbst kaute langsam auf einem Kanten herum.   
  
Ianto hatte dunkelviolette Schatten unter den Augen, die wie Prellungen wirkten. Mit ungekämmten Haaren und ohne seine Anzüge wirkte er wieder einmal mehr wie ein Junge, als wie ein Hoteldirektor. Eine Aura nervöser Energie umgab ihn. Mit der einen Hand zerpflückte er sein Stück Brot, mit der anderen nestelte er an den herabhängenden Enden seines Gürtels. Oder seine Finger strichen über die Vorderseite des Morgenmantels, Krümel abstreifend.  
  
"Puuuuh. Glück gehabt." Jack strich sich mit übertriebener Erleichterung imaginären Schweiß von seiner Stirn. "Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" Er deutete auf den Tisch in der Nähe des Herds - nahe genug, dass Ianto nicht frieren würde - auf dem normalerweise die Tabletts für die auf den Zimmern frühstückenden Gäste gerichtet wurden.   
  
Ianto nickte. Doch während Jack seine Pfanne packte und sich damit an den Tisch setzte, verweilte der jüngere Mann noch ein Weile, räumte das Brot weg, fegte Krümel zusammen und wischte die Arbeitsfläche mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Er holte eine Tasse und füllte sie mit Wasser. Erst dann  nahm er auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz. Jack hatte inzwischen den größten Teil seines Rühreis vertilgt und wischte mit einem Stück des frischgebackenen Brots die Pfanne aus. Vielleicht konnte er Alex davon überzeugen, dass Rhiannon Davies das Catering für Torchwood übernahm.   
  
"Habe ich schon einmal erzählt, wie ich Eier mit grünen Dottern gegessen habe?" Es interessierte ihn mehr, was der junge Waliser um diese Zeit in der Küche trieb, anstatt brav und unschuldig in seinem Bett zu schlummern und schöne Dinge zu träumen. Aber wie er Ianto kannte, würde er ihn damit eher vertreiben, als ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen.   
  
"Grün?" Ianto hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass das hier in der Gegend war.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Oh, definitiv nicht hier in der Gegend.“ Er erzählte eine fast wahrheitsgemäße Geschichte, wie er auf einem weit von der Erde entfernten Planeten Karisi-Vögel verfolgt hatte, um ihre Eier zu essen, die als besondere Spezialität galten. Wie er auf einen Berghang klettern musste, denn ähnlich wie manche Vögel auf der Erde, bauten die Karisi ihre Nester gerne an Steilhänge. Dabei war er zweimal fast abgestürzt. Und wie er später feststellte, dass die begehrte Spezialität von den domestizierten Verwandten der Karisi stammte (und die waren auf jedem Markt billig erhältlich) und die Eier der wildlebenden hingegen völlig ungenießbar waren. Das ganze beruhte auf einem Übersetzungsfehler seines damaligen Partners.   
  
Er zensierte den Teil heraus, dass er nicht dort war um Urlaub zu machen, sondern um im Auftrag der Time-Agency zwei Männer zu eliminieren, die weder an diesem Ort noch in dieser Zeit etwas zu suchen hatten. Sie hatten auf ihrem Heimatplaneten als illegal erachtete Technologie verwendet, um vor einer Gefängnisstrafe zu fliehen. Er wusste nicht weswegen sie verurteilt worden waren und das hatte ihn auch nicht zu interessieren. Sie griffen damit in den Zeitablauf ein und ein Rücktransport in ihre eigene Zeit wurde nicht gewünscht. Er und sein Partner hatten den Auftrag, die beiden verschwinden zu lassen und ihre Technologie zu zerstören. Er erzählte ebenfalls nicht, dass sie die Technologie stahlen, nachdem sie den ersten Teil ihrer Mission erfüllt hatten, um sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen. So gut wurden sie von der Time Agency nun auch nicht bezahlt. Die Ironie daran war, dass möglicherweise überhaupt erst dadurch die beiden Männer in der Zukunft an diese Zeitreisetechnologie gelangt waren - sie hatten sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt gekauft.  
  
Das würde nicht den Eindruck erwecken, den er bei Ianto hinterlassen wollte. Er wollte nicht wie ein Monster in seinen Augen dastehen. Ihm war die gute Meinung des jungen Walisers wichtig. Trotz der vielen Schicksalsschläge und einer teils vom Krieg überschatteten frühen Kindheit, lebte Ianto ein behütetes Leben. Wenn Jack die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hätte, würde Ianto ihn anblicken und nur ein Monster sehen.   
  
„Was machst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. „Dein Zimmer ist viel zu weit von der Küche entfernt, du konntest mich nicht hören.“  
  
Ianto sah ihn mit dem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck eines kleinen Jungens an, der mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurde. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mir warme Milch holen. Das soll helfen“. Er stand ruckartig auf, verschwand erneut in der Speisekammer und kam mit einer Blechdose wieder. „Nachtisch?“ Sie aßen die dicken, mit Brandy getränkten Scheiben Rosinenkuchen vom Deckel, der sich durchaus als Teller eignete.   
  
Als sie beide zur gleichen Zeit zugriffen, streiften sich ihre Finger und Ianto zuckte zurück als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. Er versuchte es zu überspielen, indem er ein Gähnen inszenierte und die Hand vor den Mund hielt.   
  
„Ich beiße nicht“, sagte Jack. Er setzte nicht wie üblich ein flirtendes "außer ich werde darum gebeten" hinzu.   
  
„Ich sollte schlafen gehen“, erwiderte der junge Waliser. Er machte allerdings keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.   
  
Jack dachte an Weihnachten, und wie er sich einen Abend lang nicht als Fremder gefühlt hatte. Das Benehmen beider Geschwister war jedoch merklich abgekühlt, seit er Ianto geküsst hatte. Rhiannon war freundlich, aber es war ein Misstrauen in ihren Augen, dass nicht dort gewesen war, als er im vergangenen Sommer in Cardiff ankam. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie alles oder etwas davon wusste, was zwischen ihm und Ianto vorgefallen war. „Ich würde mich entschuldigen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es hilft.“ Jack nahm ein weiteres Stück Kuchen, dass aber in seinen Fingern zerbröselte und Krümel über den Tisch verteilte.  
  
Es gab Ianto etwas anderes zu tun, als seinen Blick zu vermeiden. Er stupste mit den Fingerspitzen die Krümel zu einem ordentlichen Häufchen zusammen. „Wofür entschuldigen?“, fragte er schließlich leise.  
  
„Während ich mir am Wasserreservoir den Hintern abgefroren habe, ist mir eines klar geworden, ich habe versucht, dich zu etwas zu drängen, zu dem du nicht bereit bist und das tut mir leid. Es kommt nicht mehr vor. Ich vermisse, wie es vor Weihnachten zwischen uns war. Und den Kaffee. Oh ja, ich vermisse den Kaffee wirklich.“   
  
Ein Lächeln tauchte kurz auf Iantos Lippen auf, das ihn selbst zu überraschen schien. „Es ist nur Kaffee, keine... Magie.“  
  
„Bist du sicher?“ Jack lächelte zurück, doch Ianto wandte sofort den Blick ab und sah wieder auf seine Hände.   
  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Der junge Waliser holte tief Luft. Und wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe den Brief gelesen.“  
  
  
Ende (Tbc)


	9. Sins of Omission – Teil 2 von 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto macht ein Geständnis. Jack macht auch vor Schlössern nicht halt und Boys will be Boys – Steven und David machen gemeinsam den Garten des Hotels unsicher.

Titel: Sins of Omission – Teil 2 von 2  
       (Teil 1: And you let her go)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni/Juli 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 8615  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, David Davies, Steven Carter, Mica Davies, Toshiko Sato, Andy Davidson, Alice Carter  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash), Tosh/Andy  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe:  Ianto macht ein Geständnis.  Jack macht auch vor Schlössern nicht halt und Boys will be Boys – Steven und David machen gemeinsam den Garten des Hotels unsicher.   
  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry für den Cliffhanger – der war, wie ihr gleich sehen werdet, wohl eher ein Hügelchen als eine Klippe…   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Der junge Waliser holte tief Luft. Und wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe den Brief gelesen.“  
  
„Was?“ Jacks Gedanken, die noch irgendwo bei Iantos Kaffee festhingen, mühten sich auf zu holen.  
  
„Ich habe den Brief gelesen.“ Der junge Waliser wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Er hätte nicht so damit herausplatzen sollen. Wieso musste er überhaupt etwas sagen? Jack hätte es schließlich nie erfahren. Ianto war kein guter Lügner, war es nie gewesen. Er konnte seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske verbergen, aber er schwieg lieber als bewusst die Unwahrheit zu sagen.  
  
Und hatte er nicht so schon genug Probleme? Warum lud er sich noch zusätzlich unnötige Schwierigkeiten auf?   
  
Was er getan hatte, war ein Vertrauensbruch nicht nur gegenüber einem Gast, sondern auch jemand gegenüber, den er als Freund betrachtete. Kein enger Freund, nicht wie es Mickey gewesen war. Eher… Ianto wusste nicht, wie er seine Beziehung zu Jack Harkness definieren sollte. Möglicherweise war es besser, nicht so genau darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Die Situation war verfahren genug. Im Keller war ein Wasserrohr geplatzt – eine Nachwirkung des strengen Frosts in diesem Winter. Die Reparatur kostete ein Vermögen und ohne die zusätzlichen Buchungen der Besucher aus London wäre das Hotel bereits in ernsthaften finanziellen Schwierigkeiten – mehr als sonst. Tosh hatte festgestellt, dass drei komplette Bettwäschegarnituren verschwunden waren und mehrere Tischdecken von Mäusen angeknabberte Stellen zeigten. Und darüber hinaus behandelte seine Schwester ihn wie ein Kind. Schlimmer noch, sie behandelte ihn, als wäre er krank.   
  
Trotzdem waren es nicht diese Dinge, die ihn nachts wach hielten. Seit dem Besuch bei Lisa… seit ihrer Abweisung… fühlte er sich, als liefe das Leben um ihn herum. So wie Wasser in einem Fluss um einen Felsen floss. Ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Es war nicht leicht, aber er kam irgendwie durch die Tage. Das Problem waren die Nächte und die Träume, die dann kamen. Lisa suchte ihn im Schlaf heim. Es waren nicht die sehnsuchtsvollen, hoffnungsgefärbten Träume, an denen er sich damals in der ersten Zeit nach ihrem Unfall festgehalten hatte. Jetzt war es die Erinnerung an die silberne Sticknadel, die in Lisas Bein steckte, die ihn schweißgebadet hochschrecken ließ.   
  
Aber manchmal erwachte er auch vom Gefühl warmer Feuchtigkeit, die sich über seine Oberschenkel und seinen Bauch ausbreitete, seine Pyjamahose durchsickerte. Atemlos, sein Körper schwer und überhitzt. Er fragte sich mit einem Anflug von Selbstironie, ob noch irgendwo die Gummilaken waren, die seine Mutter stillschweigend während einer kurzen Phase des Bettnässens über die Matratze seines Kinderbettes zog.   
  
Oder er wurde wach, sein ganzer Körper im Nachklang der Phantomberührungen kribbelnd. Dann genügte der Druck seiner Hand, durch den klammen Stoff und er musste das Gesicht ins Kissen pressen, um sein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Diese Sorte von Träumen ließ ihn benommen und hungrig nach mehr zurück. Seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse waren stets hinten angestanden. Natürlich wusste er über Sex Bescheid. Sein Vater hatte „dieses“ Gespräch mit ihm geführt, als er ihn mit zwölf im Garten beim Knutschen mit Bella Simmons, einem Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft, erwischte. Dass Babys nicht vom Storch – oder in einer anderen Version von den Fae – gebracht wurden, hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon vermutet. Gelegentlich versteckte er sich neugierig im Wohnzimmer, hinter dem riesigen,   
antiken Rosshaarsofa, wenn seine Mam Besuch von ihren Freundinnen hatte. Und manches, was in dieser Runde deutlich zur Sprache kam, war eigentlich nicht für zarte Kinderohren gedacht. Oh, er war zu jung, um zu verstehen, worum es tatsächlich ging, aber verständig genug, dass er einiges davon in Erinnerung behielt, bis er alt genug war, um es zu tun.  Er wurde älter, entwickelte sich, entdeckte, wie gut sich Berührungen an bestimmten Stellen seines Körpers anfühlten…  
  
Wenn er es Jack gestand, vielleicht würden dann wenigstens diese Träume aufhören? Es war der Brief, mit seinen… unmissverständlichen… Beschreibungen. Und sein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn er das eine los wurde, dann vielleicht auch das andere?  
  
„Welchen Brief?“ Jack streckte lässig die Beine aus, verschränkte die Arme im Nacken - er hoffte durch seine entspannte Haltung dem anderen Mann ein wenig zu besänftigen. Denn der junge Hotelier erinnerte ihn von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr an eine Uhrfeder, die zu fest aufgezogen worden war und kurz davor stand, aus dem Gehäuse zu explodieren.   
  
„Den Brief von...“ Ianto stoppte, befeuchtete nervös die Lippen. „…Ein gewisser John Hart hat dir geschrieben?“ Es klang fast wie eine Frage. „Es tut mir leid. Es war keine Absicht. Ich meine, es ist nicht meine Gewohnheit, fremde Briefe zu lesen. Er lag auf dem Boden und ich habe ihn aufgehoben und... dann vergessen bis später...“  
  
Zunächst war Jack nicht klar, wovon Ianto sprach. Ein Brief von Hart? Ja, richtig. Als er vor seinem arbeitsbedingten Ausflug in das Naturschutzgebiet im Hotel gewesen war, um mit Ianto über Alice‘ und Stevens Aufenthalt zu sprechen, da war ein Brief von John in der Post gewesen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, ihn überflogen und dann in den Papierkorb geworfen zu haben. Was hatte John noch geschrieben...? Ein Blick in das blutrote Gesicht des jungen Walisers verriet ihm, dass es die üblichen Schilderungen neuer Eroberungen und erotischer Handlungen gewesen war. Vielleicht auch wieder ein paar Bitten, ihn zu treffen. Er lachte - und sah im gleichen Moment, dass es nicht ganz die richtige Reaktion gewesen sein mochte. Ianto blickte ihn schockiert, dann wütend an. Offenbar dachte er, Jack mache sich über ihn lustig. Blitzartig verschwanden danach alle Emotionen hinter eine Maske professioneller Höflichkeit.   
  
Er stand ruckartig auf, seine Bewegungen so steif wie die einer Marionette an deren Fäden unvermittelt gezogen wurde. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte Ianto. „Es wartet Arbeit auf mich.“   
  
„Ianto. Arbeit? Mitten in der Nacht?“, erinnerte ihn Jack sanft.   
  
Der junge Waliser sah sich mit einem Anflug von Erstaunen um - als erinnere er sich erst jetzt wieder daran, wie spät es war und wo er sich befand.   
  
Es juckte Jack in den Fingern zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu berühren, ihn auf nonverbale Art zu beschwichtigen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass alles okay war. Aber diese Möglichkeit stand ihm jetzt nicht offen. Also musste er auf seine anderen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen. Und, wenn er das ohne Eigenlob sagen konnte, er war gut. Er hatte einmal einen Gestorian dazu gebracht, ihm einen künstlichen Planetoiden zu schenken, nur mit Worten und Charme und am Ende strich er einen netten kleinen Profit ein, als er ihn weiter verkaufte. Und sich danach natürlich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, legte die Hände entspannt auf die Tischplatte. „Bitte setz dich wieder zu mir, Ianto.“  
  
Es war dem jungen Mann anzusehen, dass er zwischen Flucht und Bleiben schwankte, doch schließlich kehrte er an den Tisch zurück. Ianto nahm auf der äußersten Kante der Bank Platz, so weit von ihm entfernt wie möglich.   
  
Jack versuchte es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. „Es tut mir leid, das war keine angemessene Reaktion. Ich meine, ich hätte nicht lachen sollen. Aber es ist kein schwerwiegendes Vergehen, Ianto. Du warst neugierig. Das ist okay und absolut verständlich, ich bin eben ein unwiderstehliches Mysterium“, neckte er ihn sanft. „Neugier ist menschlich, Ianto. Wenn es nötig ist… wenn es dir hilft, dann nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an und wir vergessen das Ganze einfach. Es waren nur Worte ohne jede Bedeutung.“  
  
Ohne Bedeutung… Wie konnte Jack es so abtun? Dieser Mann, John Hart, schien wirklich tief für ihn zu empfinden und es bedeutete Harkness nichts. Wie konnte er einem Wort vertrauen, dass der Captain zu ihm sagte? Vielleicht genoss es der andere Mann einfach nur, ihn sich vor Verlegenheit winden zu sehen. Ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich hinter seinem Brustbein aus und er spürte wieder seine Wangen brennen. Es war Scham. Aber die Scham über seine Dummheit. Wie hatte er nur einen Moment glauben können, sie würden vielleicht Freunde sein?  
  
"John und ich, wir... hatten eine Beziehung. Für eine Weile. Und dann endete es, weil es nicht funktionierte. John ist instabil. Er trinkt. Anfangs war es sehr spannend mit ihm zusammen zu sein." Jack lächelte schwach. "All das Drama kann sehr anziehend wirken. Und es war einfach mit ihm. John kennt keine Grenzen, keine Tabus. Aber irgendwann...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nicht genug um uns zu einem „uns“ zu machen. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich für eine Weile England verlassen muss, weil Torchwood mich nach Amerika schickt, hat er getobt und die Wohnung kurz und klein geschlagen, um mich dann später anzubetteln, nicht zu gehen. Kurz darauf verschwand er mit seiner neuesten Eroberung für ein paar Wochen aus London, vermutlich um mir zu beweisen, dass er nicht auf mich angewiesen ist. Während ich in Amerika war, begannen die Briefe. Sie sollen mir zeigen, was ich verpasse, nichts mehr. Das meinte ich damit, dass es nichts bedeutete.“  
  
„Aber es ist… er ist ein Mann“, entgegnete Ianto leise und ohne ihn anzusehen. Er hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Das ist nicht richtig. Es ist verboten.“  
  
„Denkst du, dass es nicht richtig ist, als Mann einen anderen Mann zu lieben, weil es verboten ist?“ Jack beugte sich leicht vor. Wider Erwarten wurde dieses Gespräch plötzlich sehr brisant. Und er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Nicht, wenn er Ianto nicht verschrecken wollte. „Oder ist es deine Meinung?“ Trotzdem wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass Ianto ihn als Ablenkung benutzte. Dass Ianto die Sache mit dem Brief als Vorwand nahm, sich nicht mit dem auseinander zu setzen, was ihn tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht schlaflos durchs Hotel geistern ließ. Jack hatte per se nichts gegen Ablenkungen, mochte es jedoch nicht so gerne im Dunkel gelassen zu werden.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denke“, erwiderte Ianto nach einer Weile leise. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Öffnete den Mund und biss sich dann doch auf die Unterlippe, wie um Worte zurück zu halten, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob er sie aus zu sprechen wagte.  
  
„Frag mich was immer du wissen willst.“ Jack starrte auf Iantos Mund, seine Lippen rot und plump und glänzend selbst im matten Licht. Oder lass es mich dir zeigen, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Irgendwann. Vielleicht bald?  
  
„Ist er… war er… der Einzige?“ Ianto zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, du hast doch eine Tochter.“  
  
Um ein Haar hätte Jack wieder gelacht, aber er stoppte sich selbst im letzten Moment. Ianto konnte nicht wissen, woher seine Heiterkeit stammte und würde wieder denken, er nähme ihn nicht ernst. Eine Aufreihung seiner ehemaligen Partner würde weit über Wales hinaus reichen. Sehr weit. Definitiv in Richtung Mond. Es könnte allerdings einen falschen Eindruck erwecken, das so drastisch zu formulieren. Und nichts lag ihm ferner, als den jungen Mann wieder vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Nein. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang Beziehungen mit Männern und Frauen und… Alternativen.“ Es waren wenig echte Beziehungen darunter gewesen, aber es war vermutlich die Bezeichnung, mit der Ianto am meisten anfangen konnte.   
  
„Alternativen?“ Zusammen mit Iantos Augenbraue kletterte auch seine Stimme in die Höhe. „Es gibt Alternativen?“  
  
„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir von Lebewesen auf anderen Planeten erzählt habe? Manche Spezies haben andere Definition. Es gibt neben männlich und weiblich noch unspezifisch oder auch Spezies, die ihr Geschlecht nach Vorliebe und Bedarf ändern können.“ Oh, die wilden Partys auf Camsisp und die Fruchtbarkeitsorgien auf Ysiz – Ianto würde Johns Brief ganz schnell vergessen, wenn er ihm davon erzählte... Oder so weit von ihm weg rennen, wie er konnte. „Aber bleiben wir bei dem Begriff Alternativen“, fuhr er fort, die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes richtig deutend. „Wo ich herkomme – wo ich aufgewachsen bin – spielt so etwas wie das Geschlecht einer Person eine untergeordnete Rolle.“  
  
„In der Zukunft, und auf einem anderen Planeten.“ Es schien ein gutes Zeichen, dass Ianto den Klammergriff um sich selbst aufgegeben hatte, und seine Schultern nicht mehr so rigoros gerade wie zuvor hielt.  
  
„Auch hier auf diesem Planeten und in einer Zukunft, die nicht so weit entfernt liegt, wie die in der ich geboren wurde.“ Das fiel nicht gerade in die Kategorie „Herumpfuschen in Zeitlinien“ vor dem ihm der Doctor und seine Dozenten an der Time Agency gewarnt hatten, oder? Außerdem wem gegenüber würde Ianto jemals dieses Gespräch erwähnen… „Meine Vorfahren… gut, meine weit entfernten Vorfahren, das gebe ich zu… haben die Erde verlassen und ihr Glück auf anderen Planeten gesucht. Beziehungsweise werden sie das natürlich irgendwann tun, von deiner Warte aus gesehen. Ich bin auf einem Planeten geboren, der hauptsächlich von menschlichen Kolonisten besiedelt wurde, aber auch von dem, was man hier Alien nennt. Als Kind war ich mit einem Glrys befreundet. Er war sehr groß, sehr dünn, ohne ein einziges Haar am Körper und seine Haut war blau. Meine Sitznachbarin in der Schule sah aus wie eine Blume mit zwei Beinen. Und sehr attraktiven Beinen, im Rückblick. Und meine erste Lehrerin hatte Ähnlichkeit mit den Tieren, die man auf der Erde Nashorn nennt. Manche meiner Klassenkameraden hatten Tentakel statt Armen oder Rüssel oder atmeten über Membrane…“ Jack brach ab, als er Iantos geweitete Augen sah. Er überforderte wohl gerade die Fantasie des jungen Walisers. „Viele Sichtweisen haben sich geändert. Was ich damit meine, ist das nicht die Gefühle falsch sind. Es ist nur noch nicht die Zeit, zu der die Menschen das akzeptieren.“  
  
Ianto stützte den Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Kinn in die Handfläche. Er wirkte wie ein Kind, das einer spannenden Geschichte lauschte. „Es fällt mir schwer, das alles zu glauben.“  
  
„Die Menschen haben noch sehr viel zu lernen.“ Eine Haarsträhne fiel in die Stirn des sonst so korrekten jungen Mannes. Jack fragte sich wieder, wieso es gerade er sein musste, der ihn so anzog. Es musste Hunderte junger Männer wie ihn in Wales geben. „Du hast mir erzählt, dass Lisa und du, dass ihr beide Anfeindungen ausgesetzt wurdet, als ihr euch verlobt habt. Wegen ihrer Hautfarbe.“  
  
Ianto zuckte zusammen als hätte Jack ihn geohrfeigt und setzte sich abrupt zurück. Er sah weg. Seine Stimme war rau, als er leise „Ja“ sagte.  
  
Er hatte offenbar etwas Falsches gesagt, aber es war zu spät, die Worte zurück zu nehmen. „Hat es deine Gefühle für sie geändert? Hast du denen geglaubt, die gesagt haben, es ist falsch, was du für sie empfindest?“  
  
Dieses Mal schüttelte der junge Waliser nur den Kopf.   
  
„Es ist nicht das gleiche, aber das gleiche… Prinzip.“ Jack stoppte. Es schien als würde Ianto ihm nicht länger zuhören. Er hatte sich von ihm zurückgezogen. „Bist du okay? Das war sicher viel…“   
  
„Es ist wirklich sehr spät“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. Er stand auf und strich fahrig seinen Morgenmantel glatt. „Ich… ich muss gehen. Ich habe viel zu tun und in ein paar Stunden… Nos da, Jack.“  
  
Ianto verließ die Küche und Jack sah ihm mit einem unbefriedigenden Gefühl von Enttäuschung nach. Hätte er Lisa nicht erwähnen dürfen? Aber der junge Waliser schien gut mit dem Ende ihrer Beziehung klar zu kommen, als Jack ihn das letzte Mal darüber sprechen hörte. Nun, vielleicht nicht gut, aber okay. Er fragte sich, was sich in der Zwischenzeit geändert hatte.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Steven schlüpfte hinter David zwischen die noch kahlen Zweige der Brombeersträucher. Dornen zerrten an seiner Kleidung und er verlor fast seine Mütze als sie sich verhakte. Aber er hielt eifrig mit dem etwas älteren, etwas größeren Jungen Schritt.   
  
David zeigte auf einen immergrünen Strauch, der an die Seite eines Geräteschuppens gepflanzt war. „Da drin wohnt ein Igel“, erklärte er. „Aber Mummy sagt, wenn wir ihn wecken, dann stirbt er. Und dann wird sie echt gruslig böse. Igel fressen nämlich Schnecken und so Zeug, dass sie nicht in ihren Gemüsebeeten haben will, die fressen nämlich die Pflanzen.“ Er zog die Nase hoch, und er hatte vergessen den Schal anzuziehen. Hoffentlich erwischte sie seine Mutter nicht, das gab wieder einen Aufstand. Wieso musste er den blöden, kratzigen Schal immer noch anziehen, er war doch schon krank gewesen. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, die Schnecken können meinen Anteil am Gemüse ruhig fressen, aber sie sagt, das wäre nicht lustig.“ Sie gingen am Geräteschuppen vorbei ohne nach dem Igel zu suchen.   
  
Steven nickte mit der ganzen Weisheit seiner jungen Jahre. „Meine Mama ist genauso. Und Onkel Jack sagt auch, ich muss ganz viel Gemüse essen, um richtig groß und stark zu werden, wie er. Aber er hat mir auch heimlich Geld gegeben, damit ich mir Bonbons und Schokolade kaufen kann, aber ich darf es nicht Mama verraten.“ Er duckte sich unter einem Zweig durch, den David für in hochhielt. Ein paar vertrocknete Blätter streiften sein Gesicht. „Onkel Jack hat einen Re-vol-ver“, sagte er ehrfürchtig. „Wie ein Sheriff im Kino. Das unterscheidet man an dem runden Ding zum Drehen in der Mitte, hat er mir gezeigt und ich durfte ihn anfassen, war voll schwer. Aber Onkel Jack ist kein Sheriff. Nur fast so was Ähnliches. Er war Soldat, hat meine Mama gesagt, da hat er schießen gelernt. Aber das ist er jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt ist er so ne Art Polizist. Aber Mama mag nicht, wenn er darüber redet. Und er hat mir versprochen, sobald ich groß genug bin, lässt er mich auch mal schießen. Auf Dosen.“ Steven musste Luft holen. „Das hat er nämlich gemacht. Wir sind in den Wald gefahren und ich durfte den Re-vol-ver halten, während er die Dosen auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm gestellt hat. Und dann hat er sie geschossen. Alle. Genau in die Mitte. Bäng. Bäng. Bäng. Er ist der beste Schießer der ganzen Welt und er wird mir beibringen, wie man das macht.“  
  
„Ist das auch echt nicht gelogen?“ David gab sich alle Mühe seinen Neid nicht zu zeigen. Wieso hatte er keinen so tollen Onkel? Onkel Ianto war zwar okay, aber er dachte immer nur an seine Arbeit. Und war immer so traurig. Mam sagte, das war wegen des Unfalls von Lisa, die fast seine Tante geworden wäre, aber jetzt nicht mehr da war.  
  
„Echt nicht gelogen, ich schwörs“,  entgegnete Steven. „Ich wollte eine Dose als Beweis mitnehmen, aber Onkel Jack sagte, das darf ich nicht. Weil meine Mama ihn killt und mir mindestens hundert Jahre Hausarrest gibt, wenn sie davon erfährt.“ Er sah den anderen Jungen an. „Das erzählst du doch niemand, oder? Wenn Onkel Jack mit meiner Mama Ärger kriegt, dann müssen wir vielleicht von hier weg. Und es gefällt mir hier. Bei Tante Sophia und Onkel Ignatio, wo wir vorher gewohnt haben, hatte ich kein eigenes Zimmer. Und Mama war traurig, weil wir kein Geld hatten. Aber Onkel Jack hat Geld und er gibt uns immer welches. Ganz einfach so.“ Steven schob sich die Mütze aus dem Gesicht. Ihm war ganz schön warm.   
  
Sie hatten inzwischen fast das Ende des Gartens erreicht.  
  
„Ist dein Onkel Jack eigentlich dein echter Onkel Jack?“, fragte David, einem losen Grasbüschel einen Tritt verpassend.  
  
„Gibt es denn un-echte Onkels?“, fragte der jüngere der beiden Jungs überrascht.  
  
„Es gibt welche, die heißen nur so.“ David wandte sich seinem Spielkameraden zu. „Mein Freund Ryan hat so einen. Sein Dad ist gestorben als er noch ganz klein war. Und seit zwei Jahren kommt sie immer ein Mann besuchen, den er Onkel Huw nennen muss. Ryan übernachtete immer bei mir, wenn er da ist.“ Er schob das um seinen Hals baumelnde, schwere Fernglas zurecht.   
  
„Dann ist Onkel Jack mein echter Onkel. Er hat uns manchmal besucht, als wir noch bei meinem Daddy gewohnt haben. Da war ich noch ganz klein. Aber nicht so oft, weil er viel weg war und außerdem haben er und Dad immer gestritten.“ Steven streckte die Hand aus. „Darf ich es auch mal halten?“, fragte er, auf das Fernglas zeigend.  
  
David schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist voll schwer und wenn es kaputt geht, bekomme ich Riesenärger.“ Es hatte seinem Opa gehört und jetzt gehörte es eigentlich Onkel Ianto, aber er durfte es sich borgen, wann immer er wollte. Eigentlich hätte er aber vorher fragen müssen, aber Onkel Ianto war schon den ganzen Morgen über in seinem Büro gewesen, nicht mal zum Frühstück kam er raus und seine Mam hatte gesagt, er dürfe ihn nicht stören. Er konnte ihn ja hinterher um Erlaubnis fragen.  
  
Mam hatte sie aus der Küche gescheucht, nachdem sie ihnen Lunch gegeben hatte – heute war Backtag, da war sie immer ganz viel beschäftigt – und ihnen gesagt sie sollten den Nachmittag über im Garten spielen. Aber ja nicht auf die Straße raus gehen (als wäre er ein dummes Baby) und Mica mitnehmen. Den letzten Teil überhörte David natürlich geflissentlich. Auf keinen Fall schleppte er seine kleine Schwester mit!  
  
Und da Mica nicht in der Küche war, sondern Toshiko ein Sandwich an die Rezeption brachte, weil die doch Onkel Ianto da vertreten musste und keine Mittagspause machen konnte, kam er damit auch durch.   
  
David zeigte auf ein Loch in einem Baum. „Da drin war im Sommer ein Nest mit Eichhörnchenbabys. Aber eine Katze hat sie gefressen. Ich durfte da rein kucken, also vor die Katze gekommen ist, als da noch welche drin waren. Mein Tad hat eine ganz lange Leiter geholt und wir sind raufgeklettert.“  
  
„Mein Dad hat so was nie mit mir gemacht. Er war ganz oft nicht da. Mama hat dann immer gesagt, er wäre arbeiten, aber dann habe ich einmal gehört, wie sie mit Onkel Jack wegen Geld gesprochen hat. Sie dachte, ich wäre schon im Bett. Sie hat zu Onkel Jack gesagt, dass mein Dad das ganze Geld in einen Pub tragen würde.“ Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber jetzt hat er eine neue Familie und deshalb waren wir in Italien. Tante Sophia ist Mamas Schwester. Aber nicht richtig, nur halb.“  
  
„Halb?“, wiederholte David skeptisch, während sie einem kleinen Trampelpfad folgten. „Wie kann man eine halbe Schwester haben?“ War das weniger nervig als eine ganze, so wie seine?  
  
„Als meine Mama klein war, musste meine Nana Lucia sie wegbringen, wegen irgendwelcher bösen Leute, die ihr weh tun wollten“, erklärte Steven. „Nana heißt auf italienisch Oma. Da kommt meine Nana nämlich her, aus Italien. Da ist es viel wärmer als hier und es regnet auch nicht so oft. Und dann hat sie noch ein Baby bekommen und das war Tante Sophia. Aber weil meine Mama und Tante Sophia nicht den gleichen Daddy haben, sind sie nur halbe Schwestern oder so. Das habe ich gehört als wir auf der Beerdigung meiner Nana gewesen sind. Sie war in einem Topf, damit sie sie nach Italien schicken konnten.“ Er hob einen Zweig auf und schwang ihn durch die Luft, als mächtiger Ritter imaginäre Drachen bekämpfend.   
  
„Aber was ist dann mit deinem Onkel Jack?“, fragte David, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. „Ist er ein ganzer oder ein halber Bruder deiner Mam?“ Das klang wie eine der verhassten Matheaufgaben von Mr. Bullard.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Von Onkel Jack haben sie gar nix gesagt.“ Steven kratzte sich an der Stirn, da wo der Rand der Mütze juckte. „Was machen wir hier?“ Es wurde langsam langweilig, über Verwandte zu sprechen.  
  
„Von da hinten kann man die Schiffe in der Bucht beobachten. Und dann zeige ich dir, wo es echt fette Schnecken gibt. Wir können meiner Schwester welche ins Bett legen.“ David deutete nach rechts und Steven folgte ihm erwartungsvoll.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Aber es ist fies“, beharrte Mica, mit der Faust einen Papierstreifen flach hämmernd. „Ich will auch mit.“  
  
„Nicht so fest, Schatz“, mahnte Tosh sanft, eine Seite umblätternd. „Siehst du wie dünn das Papier ist? Es reißt sonst durch und die Puppe ist kaputt.“ Sie schob das Heft dem Mädchen zu, so dass sie einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. „Lass dich nicht von deinem Bruder ärgern. Wir haben es viel gemütlicher und wärmer hier. Wie wäre es mit dem? Wäre das nicht ein tolles Kleid für die Puppe mit den Zöpfen?“  
  
Mica zog einen Schmollmund. Es war trotzdem fies. Auch wenn sie eigentlich viel lieber mit Toshiko Papierpuppen ausschnitt und ihnen neue Kleider anzog. Die Jungs warteten nämlich nie auf sie und dann machte sich David über sie lustig und sagte, sie wäre ein langsames und dummes Baby. Steven war meistens ganz nett zu ihr, aber nur wenn ihr doofer Bruder nicht da war.   
  
„Das da“, meinte sie und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine Seite. „Das mit den Pünktchen.“  
  
„Pünktchen sind es“, erwiderte Tosh und nahm die lange, spitzzulaufende Papierschere. Nur damit konnte man die Papierpuppen richtig genau ausschneiden. Aber Mica war viel zu jung, um mit so einer gefährlichen Schere zu hantieren, auch wenn sie das natürlich anders sah. „Hier. Du musst diese Ecke noch umbiegen, sonst hält das Kleid nicht richtig.“  
  
„Darf ich mitmachen? Das sieht nach Spaß aus.“  
  
Tosh schnitt der Puppe fast den Kopf ab, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde. Sie drehte sich um, und fand sich Captain Jack Harkness gegenüber, der lässig am Rezeptionstresen lehnte und ihnen zu lächelte.   
  
Mica ließ ihre Papierpuppe fallen, rutschte von dem Hocker auf dem sie kniete, um auf Arbeitshöhe mit dem Tisch zu sein, schlüpfte unter der Abtrennung durch und baute sich vor Jack auf. „Captain Jack“, sagte sie, an seinem Ärmel zupfend. „Hast du mir was mitgebracht?“  
  
„Das habe ich tatsächlich, junge Dame.“ Jack begann die Taschen seines Mantels abzuklopfen, als wisse er nicht, wo genau er verstaut  hatte, was er suchte. „Und woher weißt du das?“  
  
„Du hast es versprochen“, erwiderte das kleine Mädchen ernsthaft. „Und Mummy sagt, man muss seine Versprechen immer einhalten.“  
  
„Deine Mutter ist eine sehr kluge Frau. Du hörst besser immer gut auf sie.“ Jack zog schwungvoll eine flache Metallbox aus der Tasche. „Das hier sind die allerbesten Malstifte der Welt. Richtige Künstlerstifte. Ich habe gehört, sogar die kleinen Prinzessinnen und Prinzen im Buckingham Palast malen damit.“  
  
Mica nahm die Box geradezu ehrfürchtig entgegen. „Ganz ehrlich?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ganz ehrlich“, entgegnete Jack im gleichen Ton. „Aber ich erwarte eine Gegenleistung.“  
  
„Und was?“ Mica musterte ihn, ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere tretend, als müsse sie dringend auf die Toilette.  
  
„Das erste Bild, das du damit malst, bekomme ich für mein Zimmer.“ Jack hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Abgemacht?“  
  
Mica schüttelte feierlich seine Hand. „Abgemacht.“ Damit wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und lief quer durch die Lobby. „Danke, Captain Jack“, rief sie über die Schulter zurück und verschwand im Privattrakt. Vermutlich auf der Suche nach ihrem Malblock.  
  
Toshiko sammelte die Papierpuppen und ihre Kleider ein, schob sie in einen Umschlag, damit sie nicht zerrissen. „Sie wird das ganze Hotel mit ihren Bilder tapezieren“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Tag, Captain Harkness.“  
  
„Miss Toshiko.“ Jack erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich sehe Sie haben die Grippe gut überstanden.“  
  
„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut.“ Sie nahm seine Post und die Tageszeitungen der vergangenen beiden Tage aus seinem Fach und legte sie vor ihm auf den Tresen. „Wir haben Sie vermisst“, setzte sie hinzu.  
  
„Ich wäre auch sehr viel lieber hier geblieben.“ Jack sah etwas an der Kleidung der Hausdame und Buchhalterin des Hotels golden aufblitzen. Sie trug eine Anstecknadel – eine kleine goldene Rose, die er vorher noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie trug nie Schmuck. Er blätterte durch die Briefe, die für ihn eingetroffen waren, ohne sich wirklich damit zu beschäftigen. „Das ist eine hübsche Anstecknadel, Toshiko“, meinte er beiläufig. „Ein Geschenk von PC Andy?“  
  
Tosh wurde rot und griff unwillkürlich an ihren Kragen. „Ein Geschenk“, wiederholte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie nestelte an der Anstecknadel, dann an ihrer Brille und strich sich die Haare zurück.  
  
So verlegen wie sie war, stammte das Geschenk wohl nicht von ihrem Verlobten. Jack beschäftigte sich wieder mit seiner Post, einen zweiten unauffälligen Blick auf die Anstecknadel werfend, als Tosh die Schere und Papierpuppen weglegte. Nicht besonders wertvoll, schätzte er. So etwas konnte man bestimmt bei jedem Juwelier in Cardiff kaufen und in dem einen oder anderen großen Warenhaus. Er wusste nicht wieso er gerade daran denken musste, aber irgendwo hatte erst vor kurzem jemand über eine goldene Anstecknadel in Rosenform gesprochen. Es hatte ihn nicht besonders interessiert, also hatte er nicht genau zugehört. Alex würde es wissen.  
  
„Tosh, es ist schon so spät, wieso hast du nichts…“ Ianto kam aus dem Büro und stoppte im Türdurchgang – und mitten im Satz. Nach einem Moment hatte er sich gefangen. „…Wieso hast du mich nicht daran erinnert, dich abzulösen, damit du deine Mittagspause machen kannst.“ Er vermied Jacks Blick. „Captain Harkness“, murmelte er mit einem höflichen Nicken.   
  
„Hallo, Ianto.“ Seit ihrem nächtlichen Gespräch in der Küche vor zwei Tagen hatte er Ianto nicht wiedergesehen. Der junge Mann war geschickt darin, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Du hast nicht zufällig meine Schwester gesehen? Wir waren zum Mittagessen verabredet, aber ich wurde aufgehalten und bin… Oh, später dran als ich dachte… und daher in definitiven Schwierigkeiten.“  
  
„Vielleicht ist sie bei Rhiannon in der Küche“, schlug der Hotelier vor. Sein Blick fiel auf die teilweise aufgerissenen Umschläge, die vor Jack lagen und er zuckte unwillkürlich – schuldbewusst – zusammen.   
  
Tosh nahm einen Teller von der seitlichen Ablage. „Ich war praktisch schon auf dem Weg in die Küche, ich gebe Mrs. Carter Bescheid, wenn ich sie dort treffe.“ Sie schlüpfte hinter dem Rezeptionstresen hervor und verschwand in Richtung Küche.  
  
„Irgendetwas muss ich heute falsch machen“, meinte Jack amüsiert. „Überall lassen mich hübsche Frauen stehen. Zuerst Alice, dann Mica und nun Toshiko.“  
  
Ianto sah ruckartig vom Reservierungsbuch auf und ihn das erste Mal direkt an.  
  
„Das war ein Scherz.“ Jack hob beide Hände und setzte ein – wie er hoffte – entwaffnendes Lächeln auf. „Ich weiß, dass Tosh vergeben ist.“ Er ließ die Arme sinken und stützte sie auf dem Tresen auf. „Vielleicht könnten wir zusammen zu Mittag essen, falls Alice inzwischen andere Pläne hat. Wir könnten uns weiter unterhalten.“  
  
„Ich… ich muss hier am Empfang bleiben. Toshiko hat jetzt ihre Mittagspause.“ Der junge Waliser klappte das Buch zu und legte es ordentlich auf Kante mit den anderen. Er hatte einen ganzen Vormittag damit vergeudet, sich in seinem Büro zu verstecken, nur um gerade das zu vermeiden, was nun doch eingetreten war – Jack gegenüber zu treten.  
  
„Oh, ich bitte Rhiannon einfach um ein paar Sandwiches. Ich erinnere mich, hier schon sehr gut gegessen zu haben.“ Jack nahm den Mantel ab und legte ihn über den Tresen, hakte die Daumen in seine Hosenträger und beobachtete Ianto, der gerade sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem berüchtigten Kaninchen hatte, das von der Schlange hypnotisiert wurde. Er wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie er auf das Angebot reagieren sollte.   
  
„Es geht jetzt wirklich nicht.“ Der junge Waliser flüsterte fast, seine Worte flach und ohne seinen üblichen Akzent.   
  
Alice‘ Erscheinen in diesem Moment hinderte Jack daran, einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen. Also zog er den Mantel wieder an und hielt seiner Tochter galant den Arm hin, um sie zur Tür zu geleiten.   
  
Er musste keine Augen im Hinterkopf haben, um Iantos erleichterten Blick zu bemerken.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Toshiko zog ihren Mantel enger um die Schultern und öffnete das Gartentürchen. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, nichts von der Anstecknadel und von wem sie das Schmuckstück bekommen hatte, zu erzählen. Andy war nicht gut auf die Besucher aus London zu sprechen.  
  
Sie lächelte als sie ihren Verlobten in seiner Uniform bereits ungeduldig vor „ihrer“ Bank auf und ab gehen sah. Eigentlich war es noch immer zu kalt für Treffen im Freien, aber andererseits waren sie nur hier ungestört.   
  
„Tosh!“ Andy strahlte übers ganze Gesicht als er sie entdeckte. „Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen“, flüsterte er ihr zu, als er sie umarmte.  
  
Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Begrüßungskuss. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin. Ianto hatte sich den ganzen Vormittag in seinem Büro eingeigelt, irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“  
  
Andy nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Bank, wo bereits ein ausgebreitetes Taschentuch darauf wartete, damit Tosh Platz nehmen konnte ohne sich ihr Kleid schmutzig zu machen.   
  
Sie zog eine Stoffserviette aus der Tasche. „Aber ich habe dir das mitgebracht, als kleine Entschädigung“, sagte Tosh, als sie sich neben ihren Verlobten setzte. „Es ist Backtag“, fügte sie hinzu. „Frisch aus dem Ofen.“  
  
Nach der Serviette greifend, nutzte Andy die Gelegenheit Toshikos Handrücken zu streicheln. Zu schade, dass sie wegen der Kälte Handschuhe tragen musste. Sie hatte so wunderschöne Hände, klein und elegant. Er beschloss, ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass er gerade vom Mittagessen bei seiner Mutter kam. Und sie hatte ihm einen dritten Nachschlag aufgedrängt – irgendwie wollte sie nicht einsehen, dass ihr jüngster Sohn nicht mehr der blasse, schmächtige und ständig ein wenig kränkelnde Junge war, sondern ein erwachsener Mann.   
  
Er schlug die Serviette auf und betrachtete das goldbraune Rosinenbrötchen. Rhiannon war eine ausgezeichnete Bäckerin – nicht wie seine Mutter. Die war eine akzeptable Köchin, aber das was aus ihrem Backofen kam war gemeingefährlich, wie sein Vater es nannte. „Wow, danke. Das ist genau das Richtige für später, wenn wir auf der Wache unseren Tee trinken. Ich werde es vor den Jungs verteidigen müssen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, küsste sie auf die Wange, dann hielt er wieder ihre Hand in seiner. „Weißt du, das ist kein so guter Monat für Ianto. Im April haben er und Lisa sich verlobt.“   
  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“ Tosh lehnte an Andys Schulter. „Es ist so traurig, was mit ihnen passiert ist“, meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
„Ja.“ Andy gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie Ianto sich fühlen musste. Lisa hatte den Unfall zwar überlebt, aber sie war in einem Sanatorium und würde nie wieder richtig gesund werden. Und vielleicht war das sogar schlimmer. Sie war da unerreichbar. Seit er den Mut gefunden hatte, Tosh seine Liebe einzugestehen und sie zu seiner Freude seine Gefühle erwiderte, konnte er sich das Leben nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen. „Das war bevor du nach Cardiff gekommen bist. Es war ein Tag, ganz anders als heute, gar nicht so grau. Die Sonne schien und es war ungewöhnlich warm für Anfang April. Iantos Eltern waren noch am Leben, und ich habe Mickey geholfen, ein Überraschungspicknick in Bute Park vorzubereiten. Wir haben Ianto noch monatelang damit aufgezogen, dass er so damit beschäftigt war, Lisa verliebt anzusehen, dass er glatt eine Ameise mitgegessen hat, die auf seinen Teller gekrabbelt war.“  
  
„Igitt, wie konntet ihr das nur witzig finden.“ Tosh rümpfte die Nase und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Arm. Dann schauderte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter legend. „Du hast recht, das erklärt, warum er so traurig ist“, meinte sie. „Vielleicht wird es ihn aufmuntern, dass der Captain wieder da ist.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich habe ihn gesehen. Mantel und alles. Wir waren am Bahnhof und mussten die ganze Nacht die Kisten bewachen, die sie aus dem Naturschutzgebiet hergebracht haben. Sie gingen weiter nach London.“   
  
Stundenlang hatten Andy und zwei Kollegen sich die Beine bei Kälte und Dunkelheit in den Bauch gestanden, aber hätte einer dieser Torchwood-Schnösel auch nur daran gedacht, ihnen einen Becher Tee zum Aufwärmen zu spendieren? Und als er gefragt hatte, ob sie vielleicht etwas Gefährliches bewachten, kanzelte ihn ein kleiner Rothaariger ab, dass dies wohl einen Provinzwachtmeister nichts angehen würde. Er hatte sich verkniffen darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ein Police Constable war. Gut, Iantos Freund, der Captain, war normalerweise ein wenig freundlicher. Er hatte ihm in der Hotelbar auch schon mal ein Bier spendiert. Allerdings schien er es eilig zu haben und schenkte den Polizisten mit ihren schweren Regenumhängen keine Beachtung.  
  
„Lass uns ein Stück gehen, ja?“, schlug Tosh vor. „Es ist zu kalt, um die ganze Zeit sitzen zu bleiben.“Sie löste sich von ihm und stand auf.  
  
Andy hätte es vorgezogen, noch ein wenig auf der Bank zu sitzen – und nicht nur, weil er den ganzen Vormittag auf den Beinen gewesen war. Aber er stand bereitwillig auf und hielt Tosh den Arm hin, damit sie sich bei ihm einhaken konnte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Das machen sie die ganze Zeit“, meinte David abgeklärt und ließ das Fernglas sinken, als Toshiko und PC Andy von der Bank weg gingen. Als der Ältere nahm er sich das Vorrecht heraus, zu bestimmen, wohin sie damit sahen. „Knutschen und reden. Oder sie starren sich so merkwürdig an.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gehen wir Schnecken suchen?“, schlug er vor.   
  
Steven nickte und schob sich die Mütze aus der Stirn. „Aber ich muss um drei zurück in mein Zimmer. Mama hat gesagt, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und mindestens fünf Seiten lesen, aber ich schaffe auch zehn. Ich kann gut lesen.“  
  
„Sie gibt dir Hausaufgaben auf?“, fragte David abfällig. „Ich dachte, das ist das Gute daran, wenn man nicht in die Schule gehen muss.“  
  
„Ich habe jeden Tag Hausaufgaben zu machen, sogar am Sonntag und Mami sieht sich alles ganz genau an, jeden Abend.“ Steven beobachtete eine Möwe, die - kaum sichtbar gegen den grauen Himmel - über ihnen Bahnen zog. „Und ich habe nie Ferien.“  
  
„Das stinkt“, stimmte David zu. „Ist deine Mama eigentlich streng?“  
  
„Nein. Sie kann voll gut erklären, und sie schimpft nie mit mir. Mama weiß alles, weil sie alle Bücher der Welt gelesen hat“, erklärte Steven überzeugt.  
  
„Glaub ich nicht“, erwiderte David im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Onkel Ianto hat mich schon ein paar Mal mit in die Bücherei genommen und da gibt es so viele, die kann kein Mensch alle lesen. Und es gibt noch viel mehr in der Welt.“  
  
„Hat sie doch.“ Steven gab im Vorbeigehen einem Baumstumpf trotzig einen Tritt – sozusagen stellvertretend. „Krieg ich jetzt das Fernglas auch mal?“  
  
„Riesenbaby“, gab David zurück. „Warum gehst du nicht ins Haus und spielst mit Mica, du Baby.“ Er stapfte davon.   
  
Steven sah ihm unglücklich und ein wenig verwirrt nach. Was hatte er falsch gemacht?  
  
Zehn Minuten später befanden sich die beiden Jungs eifrig auf der Suche nach Schnecken, ihr Zerwürfnis schon wieder vergessen.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Onkel Ianto?“  
  
Ianto schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte seine Nichte an, die vor der Rezeption stand und zu ihm hoch sah. „Mica. Hey.“ Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Was brauchst du, cariad?“, fragte er.  
  
Mica hielt ihren Zeichenblock unter den Arm geklemmt. „Wo ist Captain Jack? Ich hab an seine Zimmertür geklopft, aber er hat nicht aufgemacht.“  
  
Er räusperte sich. „Captain Harkness ist gerade nicht da. Was willst du denn von ihm?“  
  
„Ihm sein Bild geben“, erklärte das kleine Mädchen energisch.  
  
„Welches Bild?“, fragte Ianto mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
  
„Das da.“ Mica packte ihren Zeichenblock auf den Empfangstresen und schlug das Deckblatt zurück.   
  
Ianto betrachtete die Kinderzeichnung. Der Mantel war unverkennbar. Die Beine waren etwas lang geraten, und wenn man genau hinsah, hatte Jack drei Arme und an einer Hand sechs Finger. Er feuerte aus einer großen, schwarzen Pistole – Mica hatte die einzelnen Kugeln aufgereiht wie an einer Perlenschnur gezeichnet – auf etwas das wie ein Frosch aussah. „Das ist wirklich sehr hübsch geworden“, lobte er seine Nichte, die vor Freude förmlich strahlte. „Er wird sich freuen.“  
  
„Wir haben eine Abmachung“, erklärte Mica, auf dem Ende ihres Zopfes herum kauend.   
  
„Welche Abmachung?“  
  
„Ich habe neue Stifte von ihm gekriegt und er kriegt dafür das erste Bild.“ Mica nahm ihren Block wieder an sich. „Weißt du, wann er wieder da ist, Onkel Ianto?“  
  
„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich kann das Bild in sein Fach legen und es ihm geben, wenn er das nächste Mal seine Post holt. Oder ich ihn sehe, wenn er zurückkommt“, schlug Ianto vor. „Wie wäre das?“  
  
Doch Mica schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das will ich selbst.“ Sie lief davon, den Block gegen ihren Körper gepresst.  
  
„Versuch es nach dem Tee, vielleicht ist er dann da“, rief Ianto seiner Nichte nach, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.   
  
Offenbar hatte der Captain Micas Herz inzwischen fest erobert. Er wünschte für einen Moment, Jacks Gesicht sehen zu können, wenn er die Zeichnung unter die Nase gehalten bekam. Vermutlich würde er sich an den überzähligen Gliedmaßen nicht stören. Oder wären ihm Tentakel lieber gewesen? Er hätte fast laut gelacht. Ihr bizarres Gespräch - mitten in der Nacht, in der Küche - wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.   
  
Einen Moment lang stützte Ianto die Unterarme auf dem Schreibtisch ab und presste das Gesicht dagegen. Er war so unendlich müde.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Staring at the ceiling in the dark   
Same all empty feeling in your heart   
Love comes slow and it goes so fast   
Well you see her when you fall asleep   
But never to touch and never to keep   
Because you loved her too much   
And you dive too deep…  
  
Passenger „Let her go“  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
Gleißendes, blendendes, schmerzlich weißes Licht, das seine Augen tränen ließ. Selbst die Lider zu schließen, sperrte es nicht aus. Ianto lag auf dem Rücken, auf etwas Hartem – kein Bett, eher wie ein Tisch. Er konnte weder Arme noch Beine bewegen und es war fürchterlich kalt.   
  
Dann ein Schatten, ein Umriss, vor dem grellen Leuchten. Er blinzelte die Feuchtigkeit weg und langsam verwandelte sich der Umriss in die vertrauten Gesichtszüge seiner Lisa.   
  
Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, nach ihr zu greifen. Aber noch immer konnte er seine Glieder nicht kontrollieren. Jeder Atemzug brannte tief in seiner Brust. Und er schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge, als hätte er sich darauf gebissen.  
  
Es war als... als wäre er gelähmt.   
  
Lisa lächelte zärtlich und strich ihm liebevoll das Haar aus der Stirn. Ihre Hand war unglaublich kühl und weich auf seiner fiebrigen Haut.   
  
Er wollte ihren Namen sagen, aber es kam nicht mehr als ein Röcheln über seine Lippen.  
  
Das Licht umgab sie wie ein Heiligenschein, wie eine Aura.   
  
Etwas Silbernes blitzte in ihrer Hand auf. „Jetzt bist du wie ich“, flüsterte sie. Und mit dem gleichen liebevollen Blick und zärtlichen Lächeln jagte Lisa eine überdimensionale Sticknadel in seinen Oberschenkel…  
  
Ianto schreckte hoch und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wo er sich befand, bis allmählich die vertrauten Konturen seines Zimmers aus dem Dunkel hervortraten.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich so eng zusammen, wie er konnte und schlang die Arme um den Kopf, als die Tränen, die er seit Tagen zurückhielt, endlich aus ihm herausbrachen.  
  
„Hey. Was ist passiert?“  
  
Die leise Frage, genau wie die Berührung an seiner Schulter, musste ein weiteres Traumgespinst sein. Ianto drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und blinzelte zu einem Schatten hoch, der die vage Gestalt eines Menschen formte. Jack Harkness konnte nicht mitten in der Nacht einfach in seinem Zimmer auftauchen - nicht noch einmal - und er war sicher, dass er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, bevor er sich schlafen legte.   
  
„Ianto? Hörst du mich?“ Die Stimme klang besorgt, ein wenig irritiert.   
  
Eer schüttelte den Kopf. Warum genau, konnte Ianto nicht sagen. Zumal die Geste im Dunkeln wenig Effekt zeigte.   
  
„Ich weiß, es ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir, nachts uneingeladen in fremde Schlafzimmer zu platzen“, fuhr Jack fort. „Aber ich denke meine schlechten Angewohnheiten sind Teil meines Charmes.“ Nun schwang leises Amüsement in seinen Worten mit.  
  
Vielleicht war es das mehr als alles andere, das Ianto überzeugte, dass er noch immer träumte. Man brach nicht mitten in der Nacht in das Zimmer eines anderen ein und amüsierte sich darüber. Und da es ein Traum war, befand sich Jack Harkness nicht wirklich hier und er musste sich auch keine Sorgen darüber machen, was er sagte. Vorausgesetzt, er fand etwas zu sagen. Im Moment war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt.  
  
„Okay, Schweigen“, fuhr Traum-Jack fort. „Damit kann ich arbeiten. Wer nichts sagt, kann nicht nein sagen.“  
  
Dieser Spruch ließ Ianto gequält zusammen zucken. Selbst in seinen Träumen machte Jack noch schlechte Witze. Er hob die Hand, um sich über die Augen zu reiben, spürte die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Nase lief. Sein Pyjama war ohnehin schweißgetränkt, also rieb er sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken.   
  
„Das vorhin“, fuhr der andere Mann - der natürlich überhaupt nicht real und hier war – fort. „…das klang als wäre etwas Schlimmes geschehen.“   
  
Natürlich, das musst es sein. Er war gar nicht erst aufgewacht. Nach dem Albtraum über Lisa hatte er nur geglaubt, dass er aufgewacht wäre. Ansonsten könnte Traum-Jack nicht wissen, dass er so die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und wie ein Kind seinen Kummer aus sich heraus weinte. Die leisen Zweifel, die sich in den Vordergrund drängten, dass er vielleicht doch wach war, drängte er zurück. Ianto schloss die Augen wieder.   
  
„Ich...“ Er schluckte, sein Hals war rau und ein salziger Geschmack erfüllte seinen Mund. „Ich war bei Lisa. Ich wollte... ihr sagen, dass ich sie noch immer liebe. Ihr einen zweiten Heiratsantrag machen, sie nach Hause holen.“ Mit jedem Wort sprach er leiser, bis er am Ende nur noch flüsterte.   
  
„Und sie hat abgelehnt?“, fragte Traum-Jack sanft.  
  
„Sie geht weg. In ein anderes Sanatorium. Am Meer. Weit weg von hier. Und sie kommt nie wieder zu mir zurück.“ Er schluckte, spürte frische Tränen unter seinen Lidern hervordrängen. Konnte man im Traum weinen oder musste man dazu wach sein? „Ich habe sie endgültig verloren.“   
  
Eine Hand berührte seine Stirn, warm gegen seine klamme Haut. Es war kalt in den Morgenstunden in seinem Zimmer, selbst wenn draußen langsam die Temperaturen in den zweistelligen Bereich kletterten. Strich ihm das Haar zurück, als wäre er ein fieberndes Kind. Vielleicht war er das in diesem Moment auch. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung, suchte mehr davon. Er war so alleine.  
  
Ein zweiter Arm legte sich um seine Schultern und dirigierte ihn in eine sitzende Haltung. Ianto ließ sich gegen den breiten Brustkorb von Traum-Jack ziehen, lehnte sich gegen ihn, spürte glatten Stoff unter seinen Fingern und fand Halt daran.   
  
Eine Hand wanderte von seiner Stirn zu Iantos Hinterkopf, presste sein Gesicht gegen eine Schulter. Er zitterte, aber das ließ langsam nach, als eine andere Hand über seinen Rücken strich. Fast hypnotisch war diese Berührung und nach einer Weile wurde Ianto wieder schläfrig. Er wehrte sich halbherzig gegen die Hände, die ihn festhielten und sie ließen ihn los, ließen ihn zurück sinken, bis er wieder auf seinem schweißfeuchten, inzwischen ausgekühlten Kissen lag. "Jack?" Er streckte die Hand aus, noch nicht bereit, jeden Kontakt völlig aufzugeben und seine Finger wurden sanft von einer anderen Hand umschlossen, fest gehalten.   
  
„Hier, ich bin noch hier“. Traum-Jacks Stimme kam von irgendwo über ihm, diffus und unwirklich.   
  
Lippen pressten einen Kuss gegen seinen Handrücken und unwillkürlich platzte ein kurzes, trockenes, fast hysterisches Lachen aus ihm heraus. Welchen besseren Beweis konnte es geben, dass dies hier nicht real war? Nur Frauen erhielten einen Handkuss.   
  
„Ianto, ich weiß es fühlt sich im Moment so an, aber das ist nicht das Ende der Welt.“  
  
„Doch“, wiedersprach Ianto - eher ein träges Murmeln, als ein Aufschrei des Protests. Sein Körper war bleischwer und er spürte, wie sich der Traum auflöste und er in tieferen, erschöpften Schlaf zurücksank. Schlafen und vergessen. Es klang verführerisch.“ Meiner Welt. Lisa war meine Welt.“  
  
„Du wirst eine neue entdecken. Es gibt noch so viel mehr, Ianto. Vor allem für jemand, der noch so jung ist.“ Wieder schwang Amüsement in den Worten mit. „Falls du dich später überhaupt noch an dieses Gespräch erinnerst, werde ich mich wieder entschuldigen, okay? Ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen, mich zurück zu halten, aber ich konnte nicht weg bleiben und einfach ignorieren, wie unglücklich du bist.“  
  
„s'okay“, murmelte Ianto. „Nur ein Traum.“ Er spürte noch Lippen gegen seine Stirn gepresst, wie ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss für ein Kind, dann nichts mehr.   
  
Als der Wecker ihn aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf riss, taumelte Ianto mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen ins Bad. Er erinnerte sich erst an seine bizarren Träume, als er das Oberteil seines Pyjamas über den Kopf zog - und neben seinem eigenen Schweißgeruch auch das exotische Rasierwasser wahrnahm, das der Captain benutzte. Ein Schauder lief durch ihn und er starrte das Kleidungsstück in seinen Händen an, als würde sich in deutlicher Schrift darauf eine Erklärung zeigen, wenn er nur lang genug hinsah.   
  
Vorsichtig hob er das Pyjamaoberteil wieder vors Gesicht und atmete bewusst ein. Nein, der Geruch hing wirklich an seiner Kleidung.   
  
Und Träume konnten keine Gerüche produzieren. Das bedeutete, Jack war n der letzten Nacht in seinem Zimmer gewesen und... Er kam nicht über diesen einen Gedanken hinweg. Was hatte der Torchwood-Agent mitten in der Nacht in seinem Zimmer verloren? Seinem verschlossenen Zimmer, wohlgemerkt.   
  
Ianto schloss entsetzt die Augen. Oh, Gott und er hatte vor dem anderen Mann eine Art Zusammenbruch erlitten. Die Details waren ein wenig verschwommen, aber er erinnerte sich an genug, um zu wissen, dass er geweint hatte wie ein kleines Kind. Und ihm von Lisa - allein ihren Namen zu denken, versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich - erzählt.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Als er sicher war, dass Ianto tief und fest schlief, legte er vorsichtig dessen Hand auf die Bettdecke zurück und verließ das Zimmer so leise, wie er es betreten hatte.   
  
Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so katastrophal gewesen. Gut, es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Damit zum Beispiel, dass Ianto ihn aus dem Raum und dem Hotel warf und ihn niemals wiedersehen wollte.   
  
Tatsache war, dass er in den Privatbereich des jungen Hoteliers in der vagen Hoffnung vorgedrungen war, dass Ianto noch nicht schlief und Interesse hatte, sich wieder mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es war noch nicht einmal so spät, kaum nach Mitternacht und so wie es schien, hatte der junge Waliser in diesen Tagen Schwierigkeiten, Schlaf zu finden. Er war schon einige Male spät ins Hotel zurückgekommen - oder früh am Morgen, je nachdem wie man das definieren wollte - und hatte noch Licht in seinem Zimmer gesehen. Natürlich war er nur rein zufällig durch den Garten gegangen... was einen beträchtlichen Umweg bedeutete... auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer. Ianto wohnte in der hinteren Hälfte des Gebäudes, entgegen gesetzt vom Haupteingang.   
  
Jack hatte ein Abkommen mit Rhiannon getroffen. Sie überließ ihm einen Schlüssel für die Küchentür und die freie Nutzung der Küche - gegen einen Aufschlag auf seine Logis - unter der Bedingung, dass er keine Unordnung produzierte und das niemand etwas von diesem Handel erfuhr. Ianto ausgenommen, natürlich. Selbst Dauergäste erhielten normalerweise keine solchen Privilegien, aber Jack Harkness war ein Mann, zu dem man schwer nein sagte - und dadurch, dass ihr Johnny selbst so manche Nachtschicht arbeitete (wenn auch kaum so regelmäßig) hatte sie eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn. Vielleicht war sie es auch einfach nur leid, morgens Krümel auf dem Herd zu finden und nicht zu wissen, ob Edwyn oder gar die Mäuse in die Speisekammer eingefallen waren, wenn etwas aus ihren Vorräten fehlte.   
  
Nun lag die Küche auf dem gleichen Level wie Iantos Zimmer, wenn auch nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe – und so konnte er es ohne Probleme verantworten, auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Bett einen kleinen Umweg zu machen und nachzusehen, ob Ianto noch an einer Unterhaltung interessiert war.  
  
Damit, dass dieses Mal erstickte Laute durch die Tür dringen würden, als er gerade davor stand und die Hand hob, um zu klopfen, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Tür war abgeschlossen und er hielt sich nicht mit Höflichkeiten auf. Jack zog einen Dietrich aus der Tasche, etwas herumstochern im Schlüsselloch, ein kräftiger Ruck und der Weg war frei. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Talente auf diese Weise übte, und noch nicht einmal das erste Mal bei Iantos Zimmertür... wenn dies bisher auch nur in Abwesenheit des jungen Walisers vorgekommen war.   
  
Nun, zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum Ianto so verändert schien. Die Frage war, was konnte er damit anfangen…  
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	10. Familiengeschichten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice führt ein ernstes Gespräch mit Jack – der fast wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Vorgesetzten gerät – und Ianto wird von seiner Schwester dazu genötigt, eine Einladung anzunehmen, die er lieber vermieden hätte.

Titel: Familiengeschichten  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 5465  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alice Carter, Steven Carter, Toshiko Sato, Rhiannon Davies, Mica Davies  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Alice führt ein ernstes Gespräch mit Jack – der fast wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Vorgesetzten gerät – und Ianto wird von seiner Schwester dazu genötigt, eine Einladung anzunehmen, die er lieber vermieden hätte.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
„…und morgen machen Steven und ich ein Picknick auf dem Mond“, sagte Alice ruhig. „Möchtest du uns nicht begleiten?“  
  
„Das klingt wirklich als würde es Spaß machen, aber ich muss vermutlich arbeiten“, entgegnete Jack geistesabwesend. Stutzte dann und blieb stehen um seine Tochter anzusehen. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“  
  
Alice lachte. „Oh, nun hörst du mir zu.“  
  
„Ich habe dir die ganze Zeit genau zugehört“, verteidigte sich ihr Vater. „Und ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um ihr ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „In ein paar hundert Jahren ist es so normal, auf dem Mond Urlaub zu machen, wie jetzt in… Brighton. Mit weniger Wasser, natürlich. Und ohne richtigen Strand.“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd musterte Alice ihn. „Ich bin nie sicher, wann du mich auf den Arm nimmst und wann du ernst meinst, was du sagst.“  
  
„Ich ziehe es eben vor, ein Mysterium zu bleiben“, erwiderte Jack lachend. „Und ich denke du bist langsam etwas zu groß und zu schwer dafür, dass ich dich noch auf den Arm nehmen kann, junge Dame.“  
  
„Man spricht nicht über das Alter oder Gewicht einer Dame“, tadelte sie ihn. „Und so ist es besser.“ Alice hängte sich wieder bei ihm ein und sie schlenderten langsam weiter die Straße entlang.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“ Jack versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm zu tragen und es dauerte erschreckend lange. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Geruch. An plumpe Ärmchen, die sich um seinen Hals legten und ein kleiner, warmer Körper, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte.   
  
„Ich habe dich kaum lachen sehen, seit du aus dem Naturschutzgebiet zurück bist“, fuhr die junge Frau fort. „Und ich gebe zu, das war mein Hauptmotiv, als ich vorgeschlagen habe, dass wir ohne Steven zu Mittag essen, damit wir ungestört reden können. Aber du hast sehr wenig gesagt. So schweigsam kenne ich dich gar nicht.“   
  
Jack musterte die Auslage eines Schaufensters, die Damenhüte in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen zeigte. „Was denkst du über Ianto?“, fragte er. „Ich meine, Mister Jones.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Alice tat so als interessiere sie sich auch ausschließlich nur für die Hüte. „Ich kenne ihn nicht besonders gut. Aber er ist sehr freundlich. Ruhig. Ausgesprochen höflich.“ Sie legte eine kleine Gedankenpause ein. „Und so unendlich traurig. Seine Schwester hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Wie er zuerst seine Eltern und dann seine Verlobte verloren hat.“  
  
Ihr Vater nickte. „Er hat auch einen wunderbar trockenen Humor, den er kaum zeigt. Und er ist smart. Ein Träumer, versteckt hinter einem Realisten. Er hat so viel verloren, dass er kaum noch wagt, etwas zu wollen.“ Jack wandte den Kopf und sah sie an, sorgfältig ihre Reaktion abschätzend. „Er weiß ein wenig über mich und Torchwood, nicht so viel wie du, natürlich. Es ließ sich nicht ganz vermeiden, dass er in unsere Angelegenheiten verwickelt wurde und irgendwie schien es okay, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Manchmal bin ich es leid, immer lügen zu müssen.“  
  
„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?“, fragte Alice nachdenklich. „Es ist eine Menge zu verarbeiten und das sage ich, als Tochter zweier Torchwood-Agenten.“   
  
„Ich denke, er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er mir tatsächlich alles glaubt.“ Jack zog die Schultern hoch. „Manchmal scheine ich ihn zu erreichen… dann öffnet er sich mir. Und gleich darauf verkriecht er sich wieder vor mir. Vor sich selbst…“  
  
Alice sah ihn an und in diesem Moment ähnelte sie sehr ihrer Mutter. Nur das Lucias Blick oft nur Kritik enthalten hatte. „Er bedeutet dir etwas, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte sie vorsichtig. „Ist er ein Freund? Oder…“ Sie beließ es dabei, nicht fähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden.   
  
Ihr Vater sprach nicht oft über diesen Teil seines Lebens – welcher Elternteil tat das schon mit einem Kind, selbst einem erwachsenen – aber sie hatte einiges von seiner Affäre mit John Hart mitbekommen, als der bei ihr auftauchte, in der Hoffnung, von ihr den Aufenthaltsort von Jack zu erfahren. Sie hatte nie erfahren, wie er an ihre Adresse kam oder woher er überhaupt von ihrer Existenz wusste. Sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass ihr Vater es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Aber natürlich, er und Jack hatten eine Weile in London zusammen gelebt, vielleicht hatte Hart einen ihrer Briefe gefunden…   
  
Alice räusperte sich.   
  
Das lag glücklicherweise in der Vergangenheit. Sie wusste nur, dass sie aus den wenigen Bemerkungen ihres Vaters aus dieser Zeit schloss, dass er nicht wirklich mit John Hart glücklich gewesen war. Natürlich war da auch die Sorge um ihn im Hintergrund ihres Bewusstseins. Diese… Neigung… ihres Vaters war verboten. Illegal nach dem Gesetz. Die Kirche nannte es eine Sünde und eine Abnormität. Alice wünschte sich nur, dass er jemand fand, den er lieben konnte und der ihn ebenso liebte. Er musste oft entsetzlich einsam sein.  
  
Aber Ianto Jones?  
  
„Ich hoffe immer noch, dass wir eines Tages Freunde werden.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was das „oder“ betrifft… Es ist erlaubt, zu träumen.“ Er lächelte schief. „Die Realität ist kompliziert.“  
  
Sie gingen langsam weiter.  
  
„Das liegt wohl in der Familie“, meinte Alice nach einem Moment.   
  
Jack sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Das es kompliziert ist. Du und Mam. Ich und Joe. Du und… dein Mister Jones.“ Sie lächelte, um den Worten eine mögliche Härte zu nehmen. „Vielleicht sind wir nicht dazu geschaffen, mit einem geliebten Menschen glücklich zu werden.“  
  
Ihr Vater legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich hoffe um deinetwillen, dass du dich irrst. Du bist viel zu jung um schon wie eine Nonne zu leben. Du verdienst es, geliebt zu werden.“  
  
„Was ist mit dir?“ Alice musterte Jacks Profil. „Verdienst du es denn nicht?“  
  
Jack erwiderte nichts. Er sah auf die Uhr und wechselte das Thema, fragte nach Steven, als er sie ins Hotel zurück begleitete.   
  
Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass ihr Vater sich noch vor dem Eingang von ihr verabschiedete, um wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Sie war es nicht anders gewohnt und hatte auch nichts dergleichen erwartet. Er versprach – sofern er es einrichten konnte – noch einmal vorbei zu kommen, um Steven ins Bett zu bringen, als Ausgleich dafür, dass der Junge nicht mit ihnen zum Lunch durfte. Obwohl sie jetzt schon einige Wochen hier wohnten, war es für ihn immer noch aufregend, Zeit mit Onkel Jack zu verbringen.   
  
Alice sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann strich sie sich das Haar zurück und begann ihre Handschuhe abzustreifen, als sie sich abwandte und ins Hotel trat. Hoffentlich hatten die Jungs während ihrer Abwesenheit nicht zu viel Unfug getrieben.   
  
Erst vorige Woche hatten sie versucht ein Eichhörnchen in Davids Zimmer zu schmuggeln – wusste der Himmel, wie sie es überhaupt schafften, es einzufangen – aber das Tier entkam ihnen bereits in der Lobby. Toshiko Sato, die zu der Zeit gerade an der Rezeption saß, half den Jungs, das Eichhörnchen wieder einzufangen.   
  
Rhiannon erzählte ihr später über einer Tasse Tee die ganze Geschichte, so wie sie es von Tosh gehört hatte, denn das Spektakel fand statt, während Alice beim Einkaufen war.   
  
Offensichtlich hatte David versucht, das Tier unter seiner Jacke ins Hotel zu schmuggeln. Nun biss ihn aber das panische Eichhörnchen – ausgerechnet in den Hals, beim Versuch aus dem Kragen zu klettern - und David ließ es vor Schreck fallen. Sie waren durch den Haupteingang gekommen, denn hätten sie den Weg durch die Küche genommen, wären sie höchstwahrscheinlich Rhiannon in die Arme gelaufen. Und ihr wären zwei flüsternden und kichernde Jungen sehr verdächtig erschienen.   
  
Erst einmal frei, flitzte das verängstigte Eichhörnchen kreuz und quer durch die Eingangshalle, um sich dann an einem Vorhang hoch zu hangeln und auf die Vorhangstange zu flüchten. Toshiko sah die betretenen Mienen der beiden Jungs, und entlockte ihnen bald die Geschichte. Sie holte einen der langstieligen Staubwedel aus dem Schrank im Büro hinter der Rezeption und schnappte sich einen geflochtenen Papierkorb. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, das Eichhörnchen den Vorhang wieder nach unten zu scheuchen und David stülpte den Papierkorb über das verängstigte Tier. Steven zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über den Korb, als David ihn vorsichtig umdrehte und sperrte so das graue Pelzknäuel ein, bis die beiden Jungen es wieder draußen im Garten aussetzen konnten.   
  
Ganz so glimpflich wie für das Eichhörnchen ging die Sache für die beiden nicht aus. Der Biss hatte ein kleines, rotes Mal auf Davids Haut hinterlassen, dass Rhiannon natürlich auffiel, als sie kontrollierte, ob sich ihr Sohn den Hals auch gründlich gewaschen hatte. Dadurch kam die ganze Geschichte ans Licht. Nun, David bekam eine Standpauke über Tierquälerei und zwei Tage Hausarrest – und Steven, als tatbeteiligter Mitverschwörer, von seiner Mutter die erzieherisch sicherlich ebenso wertvolle Aufgabe, einen Aufsatz über Eichhörnchen zu verfassen. Was Steven gar nicht so schlimm fand, denn seine Mutter brachte ihm dafür ein Buch über Wildtiere – so wie Eichhörnchen - aus der Bibliothek mit und das war ziemlich interessant. Sogar David, der sonst nicht unbedingt ein großer Fan vom Lesen war, steckte die Nase hinein.  
  
„Hallo Toshiko“, begrüßte sie die junge Asiatin, die sich an der Rezeption über ein Rechnungsbuch beugte. Alice steckte die Handschuhe in ihre Handtasche und nahm den Hut ab um ihre Frisur zu ordnen. „Ich hoffe, du musstest heute nicht wieder auf Großwildjagd gehen?“ Seit einiger Zeit duzten sich die Frauen.   
  
Tosh lachte hell auf, sofort eine Hand vor den Mund schlagend. „Nein, nicht so weit ich weiß – aber ich bin auch eben erst aus meiner Mittagspause zurück gekommen.“ Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Andy und ich haben einen Spaziergang unternommen.“  
  
Oh, das erklärte, warum ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Augen glänzten. Junge Liebe. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr, ob sie damals auch so gestrahlt hatte, wenn sie von einem Rendezvous mit Joe zurück gekommen war. Keine zehn Jahre waren seither vergangen, aber es schien ihr wie in einem anderen Leben. Alice verscheuchte die düsteren Gedanken, und beugte sich vor. „Und war es ein schöner Spaziergang?“, neckte sie die jüngere Frau.  
  
Toshiko nickte und ihre Wangen färbten sich noch ein wenig röter. „Sehr schön. Mein Andy ist… Andy ist ein wundervoller Mann.“ Ihr Lächeln verblasst ein wenig. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen, wie schön es wäre, im Sommer zu heiraten, aber vermutlich wird frühestens im Herbst eine Wohnung für uns frei.“  
  
Alice griff über den Tresen und drückte ihren Arm. Es gab nicht viel Tröstliches zu sagen, also versuchte sie es erst gar nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Anstecknadel an Toshikos Kragen, eine kleine goldene Rose. „Das ist ja eine hübsche Brosche“, sagte Alice. „Neu? Ein Geschenk von Andy?“ Zu ihrer Überraschung wechselte Tosh erneut die Farbe, dieses Mal jedoch von rot zu weiß.   
  
Tosh griff nach der Anstecknadel, versteckte sie hinter den Fingern. „Ein Geschenk, ja“, murmelte sie. „Es ist nichts…“ Sie brach ab. „Oh, ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Diese Rechnungen schreiben sich nicht von selbst.“  
  
„Nun, ich muss auch nach meinem kleinen Raubauken sehen.“ Alice verstand einen Hinweis. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es der Hausdame und Buchhalterin des Hotels unangenehm zu sein, das ihr das Schmuckstück aufgefallen war. Sie nahm ihre Handtasche, die sie auf dem Rezeptionstresen abgestellt hatte und schenkte Tosh ein Lächeln, bevor sie in Richtung Treppe ging.  
  
Alice hatte kaum ihren Mantel aufgehängt und die Schuhe gewechselt, als Steven ins Zimmer stürmte. „Mami!“ Er umarmte sie flüchtig. „Wir haben einen Igel im Garten gesehen, aber wir haben ihn nicht angefasst. Und David hat ein ganz tolles Fernglas. Mit dem kann man die Schiffe in der Bucht ganz nahe sehen.“  
  
Lachend strich ihm Alice über die zerzausten Haare. „Das klingt wunderbar und ich sehe, ihr hattet viel Spaß.“ Steven duckte sich. „Zieh deine schmutzigen Schuhe aus. Und geh dir die Hände waschen, Schatz, dann habe ich ein Geschenk für dich. Von Onkel Jack.“  
  
In Rekordzeit flitzte Steven ins angrenzende Bad und gleich darauf plätscherte Wasser. „Wann kommt Onkel Jack uns besuchen?“, rief er. „Mami, er hat versprochen, mit mir einen Ausflug zu machen.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Und er hat es nicht vergessen, das hat er mir gesagt. Er muss nur gerade viel arbeiten.“ Sie wollte nicht, dass der Junge enttäuscht war, sollte es nicht klappen, deshalb erwähnte sie nicht, dass Jack versuchen wollte, später am Abend vorbei zu kommen.   
  
Alice sammelte seine schmutzigen Schuhe auf und stellte sie auf die neben der Tür ausgebreitete Zeitung. Seufzend betrachtete sie die abgestoßenen Kanten. Die Sohlen waren auch schon sehr abgelaufen. Sie hatte die Stiefel im letzten Jahr gebraucht von einer Nachbarin gekauft, deren Junge bereits aus ihnen herausgewachsen war. Nun, bei Steven war es auch bald so weit. Sie würde im Herbst entscheiden müssen, ob es sich noch lohnte, die Schuhe frisch besohlen zu lassen oder ob er neue brauchte. Es war noch ein klein wenig Geld aus dem Erbe ihrer Mutter übrig, das bedeutete, dass sie Steven neu einkleiden konnte, ohne ihren Vater um Geld bitten zu müssen. Vor allem jetzt, wo er so großzügig für ihren Aufenthalt im Hotel aufkam.   
  
Steven stürmte zurück in das Zimmer und zeigte ihr seine sauberen Hände. „Gut gemacht“, lobte sie ihren Sohn. „Gib mir bitte meine Handtasche.“  
  
Der Junge ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Alice nahm ihre Handtasche und öffnete sie, nahm eine Papiertüte mit dem Aufdruck eines Kaufhauses heraus. „Ich schlage vor, du schreibst ihm einen Brief, in dem du dich bedankst. Du kannst ihn für Onkel Jack an der Rezeption hinterlegen“, sagte sie, bevor sie ihm die Tüte überreichte.  
  
Neugierig riss Steven die Tüte auf und holte ein kleines Spielzeugauto aus Metall hervor. „Wow. Mami, kuck mal, das ist ein echtes Rennauto!“ Er kniete sich auf den Boden und jagte es, Motorengeräusche imitierend, über den Teppich. „Darf ich es David zeigen?“  
  
„Natürlich. Aber du bist in spätestens einer halben Stunde zurück, junger Mann. Du hast vor dem Tee noch deine Hausaufgaben zu machen.“ Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln sah sie ihrem Sohn nach, der aus dem Zimmer lief, in seiner Aufregung nicht einmal daran denkend, seine Hausschuhe anzuziehen. Nun, wenigstens trug er warme Socken. Alice bückte sich nach der Papiertüte und hob sie auf, um sie in den Papierkorb zu werden. Dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch am Fenster und nahm ihren Nähkorb zur Hand. Sie hatte auch noch ein bisschen etwas zu tun.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Ich würde ja sagen, es wird langsam zu einer Angewohnheit…“, kam es von der Galerie über ihm.   
  
Jack sah nach oben. Alex Hopkins lehnte am Geländer, die Arme aufgestützt. „Aber?“  
  
„…aber solange ich dich schon kenne, hast du dir noch nie von einer Uhr etwas vorschreiben lassen.“ Alex richtete sich auf. „In mein Büro, Harkness.“  
  
„Hast du mich vermisst?“, rief Jack nach oben. „Boss.“  
  
„Du solltest die Klappe nicht so weit aufreißen, Harkness.“ Geraint tauchte aus einem Korridor auf, eine Kiste unter dem Arm. „Der Boss hat eine Stinklaune.“   
  
„Ich habe nichts getan.“ Jack lief über den Gittersteig zu Alex‘ Büro.   
  
„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu“, kam es von seinem Vorgesetzten, bevor er eine Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen.  
  
Jack schloss die Tür und warf sich in den Besucherstuhl, die Füße auf die Tischkante packend. „Was gibt’s?“  
  
Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei sah auf. „Du hast gefragt, ob wir dich vermisst haben – das ist ein gutes Stichwort.“ Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, sah missbilligend auf Jacks Schuhe, von denen schmutziges Wasser auf den Tisch tropfte – direkt neben einem Stapel Unterlagen, die auf Bearbeitung wartete. „Herrgott, Jack, du bist so ein Schwein.“ Er stand auf und stieß Jacks Füße vom Tisch, den Papierstapel in Sicherheit bringend.   
  
„Whoa.“ Jack rappelte sich hoch. „Was habe ich DIR getan?“  
  
„Gute Frage.“ Alex stellte sich vor ihn, die Hände auf die Armlehnen seines Stuhls gestützt. „Gibt es irgendetwas, dass du mir zu sagen hast?“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte aufrichtig zu klingen. „Ich war mit Alice beim Mittagessen. Wir haben die Zeit vergessen.“   
  
„Das ist nicht, was ich meine.“ Alex richtete sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Graue Strähnen zeigten sich und sie wurden immer mehr.   
  
Jack fiel plötzlich auf, dass sein Freund sichtlich gealtert war, seit er London verlassen hatte. War es die Verantwortung, die auf ihm lastete? Yvonne erwartete sich mehr von Cardiff, mehr vom Rift, aber die Anlagen hier waren so lange außer Betrieb gewesen, dass es schwer war, sie wieder in Gang zu bringen. Selbst die, für die es Anweisungen gab. Das letzte Team, das hier gearbeitet hatte, zerstörte offenbar absichtlich viele Unterlagen, als es die Niederlassung aufgab. Niemand wusste heute mehr, wieso das geschehen war.  
  
„Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“  
  
„Jemand hat Anschuldigungen gegen dich erhoben, Jack, davon spreche ich.“ Alex sah ihn ernst an. „Angeblich hast du etwas von der Fundstelle dieses abgestürzten Flugzeugs mitgenommen und es nicht dokumentiert.“  
  
„Oh, wirklich? Wer behauptet das?“ Jack verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.  
  
„Ist das wichtig? Hör zu, ich weiß, du hast schon Dinge verschwinden lassen – Dinge, die nicht in die falschen Hände geraten sollten, Torchwood eingeschlossen – aber du musst mir das sagen. Hast du etwas entfernt?“  
  
„Zuerst will ich wissen, wer das behauptet hat.“ Jack konnte ebenso stur sein.  
  
Seufzend wandte sich Hopkins ab, starrte durch das Fenster in der Wand nach draußen in den Hub. Geraint und Thomas Levine, einer der Londoner Wissenschaftler, beugten sich über eine Holzkiste. Lana Thyme, die heute als seine Assistentin fungierte (eigentlich war sie Botanikerin, doch Pflanzen landeten selten hier und wenn, dann machte ihnen die Witterung den Garaus), machte Notizen, um sie später abzutippen. Thomas fasste keine Schreibmaschine an und seine Handschrift war schwerer zu entziffern als ägyptische Hieroglyphen. Die anderen waren nicht in Sicht, obwohl Alex sich fast sicher war, dass Adam Smith irgendwo herumschnüffelte. Zweifellos um seiner Tante zu berichten. Er wusste nicht, was sich Alice Guppy davon versprach. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie die Leitung von Torchwood Drei wollte. Sie hatte einen prestigereichen Job in den USA, zusammen mit ihrer Partnerin Emily Holroyd. Weder Geld noch Vaterlandsliebe brachten sie dazu, noch einmal Fuß nach Wales zu setzen.  
  
„Soll ich raten?“, fragte Jack hinter ihm spöttisch. „Es war die rothaarige Ratte.“ Er hielt den kleinen Finger hoch, krümmte ihn. „Mit dem kurzen Schwänzchen.“  
  
Alex drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch beiden vor sich geht – und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich es auch nicht wissen – aber das ist eine ernsthafte Anschuldigung. Und er hat sie offiziell und in London eingereicht, ich habe davon über Direktorin Hartman erfahren. Dieses Mal kann ich dich nicht einfach so decken. Bitte, Jack, ich muss die Wahrheit wissen.“  
  
„Ja, ich habe etwas aus dem Wrack entfernt.“ Jack stand auf und trat neben den anderen Mann. „Einen kleinen, tragbaren Computer, etwa 50 oder 60 Jahre in der Zukunft gebaut. Hier und jetzt kann ohnehin niemand etwas damit anfangen, selbst wenn er nicht eine Weile im Wasser gelegen hätte. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn vielleicht zum Laufen bringen.“   
  
„Siehst du, war doch nicht so schwer“, erwiderte Alex sarkastisch. „Funktioniert er?“  
  
„Ich habe es noch nicht versucht, ihn einzuschalten. Bevor das Gerät nicht völlig trocken ist, riskiere ich einen Kurzschluss.“ Jack steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnte sich neben Alex an die Wand, Schulter an Schulter mit seinem Freund. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser ihn zu behalten, als ihn irgendwo auf einem Regal im Archiv vermodern zu lassen. Vielleicht finde ich Informationen über den Flug darauf. Wir wissen nichts. Weder woher das Flugzeug kam, noch was oder wer an Bord gewesen ist.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir es je herausfinden werden. Vielleicht zieht irgendwann in zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren ein Angler vermoderte Knochen aus dem See, vielleicht werden der Pilot oder mögliche Passagiere auch nie gefunden.“ Alex wandte den Kopf, sah Jack an. „Wir haben die Polizei verständigt, Krankenhäuser und Ärzte in ganz Wales halten Ausschau nach verletzten Personen. Niemand kann so einen Absturz unverletzt überleben. Aber nirgendwo sind Leute aufgetaucht, die verletzt oder auch nur verirrt scheinen. Irgendjemand müsste etwas auffallen, wenn Fremde auftauchen. Cardiff ist ein großes Dorf.“ Er lächelte. „Erzähl mir etwas Erfreulicheres. Wie war das Mittagessen mit Alice? Sag‘ mir bitte, dass sie nach ihrer Mutter kommt.“  
  
„Sie ist kein Kind. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, Alex. Und eine sehr vernünftige dazu, falls dich das beruhigt.“ Jack grinste. „Du bist übrigens zu alt für sie, nur falls du dir Hoffnungen machen solltest.“  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich kenne ihren Vater“, flachste Hopkins.   
  
„Es ist gut, sie und Steven hier zu haben“, gestand Jack. „Auch wenn ich die beiden verstecken muss. Ich habe schon so viel von ihrem Leben verpasst.“  
  
„Sieht sie es eigentlich genauso?“   
  
„Ich denke, es gefällt ihr ganz gut hier. Sie hat sich mit Rhiannon Davies angefreundet. Steven spielt mit ihren Kindern.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich überraschend gut eingewöhnt.“  
  
Alex nickte. „Kinder sind da robuster als Erwachsene. Vielleicht solltet ihr darüber nachdenken, ihn in eine Schule zu schicken. Frag doch deinen Hotelier, was er davon hält.“  
  
„Ianto und ich… wir haben gerade nicht viel zu besprechen.“ Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte zur Decke hoch. „Es ist kompliziert.“ Er hatte gerade ein Deja Vu zu der Unterhaltung mit seiner Tochter.  
  
„Kompliziert wie in: Du hast ihn immer noch nicht mit einem Lächeln und ein paar schönen Worten ins Bett gelockt?“, entgegnete Alex.  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse in seine Richtung. „Hat bei dir auch nicht geklappt.“  
  
„Und möge ich auch in Zukunft nie betrunken genug oder verzweifelt genug sein, um dein Angebot anzunehmen.“ Hopkins stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Ich muss an die Arbeit. Yvonne erwartet einen Bericht und ich habe offensichtlich ein paar Listen zu „korrigieren“, damit ein gewisser Torchwood-Agent keinen Tritt in den Hintern bekommt.“  
  
„Bedauerlicherweise ist es nicht mein Hintern, an dem sie interessiert ist, sonst wäre das alles so viel leichter.“ Jack sah ihm nach, als Hopkins an den Schreibtisch zurück trat. „Vielleicht kannst du sie für deinen Hintern interessieren? Ich meine, von hier aus ist der auch nicht schlecht.“  
  
„Verpiss dich, Harkness“, kam es ohne Ärger von Alex, der so tat als hielte er sich eine Hand schützend vors Gesäß.   
  
Jack wandte sich zum Gehen.   
  
„Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse – du hast dich eben für den Rest der Woche freiwillig zur Nachtschicht gemeldet, verstanden?“, sagte Hopkins, nach einer Mappe mit Berichten greifend.   
  
„Schon wieder?“ Er hatte gehofft, nach dem Besuch bei Steven noch einen bei Ianto einzulegen. Vielleicht war der junge Waliser bereit, mit ihm zu sprechen.   
  
„Wenn es dir lieber ist, kaufe ich dir eine Fahrkarte für den nächsten Zug nach London und du erklärst Direktor Hartman persönlich, dass es sich um einen Fehler in den Aufzeichnungen handelt und du natürlich nicht eigenmächtig Fundstücke entwendet hast.“ Alex kramte nach seiner Lesebrille und setzte sie auf. „Ich glaube, das Wort, das sie verwendet hat, war „gestohlen“. Ich bin erstaunt, wie sie auf die Idee kommen kann, ein so loyaler Agent wie du könntest ein Dieb sein.“  
  
Jack breitete grinsend die Arme aus. „Und ich dachte immer, sie kennt mich nicht.“  
  
Alex deutete auf die Tür. „Raus!“  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Jack schlenderte lässig aus dem Büro. Er wirkte absolut nicht so, als hätte er eben einen Tadel von seinem Boss kassiert. Ganz im Gegenteil.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Oh, Ianto. Gut, dass du gerade hier bist.“ Rhi winkte ihn zu sich. Sie kauerte auf dem Boden, vor Mica, die auf einem Schemel stand und steckte den Saum eines Rocks ab. „Ich kann hier gerade nicht loslassen, gib mir ein paar Stecknadeln. Die Dose steht auf dem Tisch.“  
  
Eigentlich war Ianto nur gekommen, um ein wenig Milch für seinen Kaffee zu holen. Aber er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und nahm stattdessen die kleine Blechdose, in der seine Schwester ihre Stecknadeln aufbewahrte.   
  
„Wieso machst du das hier in der Küche?“, fragte er - nicht um sie zu kritisieren, sondern einfach nur, um etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Weil das Licht am besten ist und ich den Ofen im Auge behalten kann. Ich mache Pasteten zum Abendessen.“ Rhi hielt den Saum fest, als Mica gelangweilt hin und her trippelte. „Jetzt halt doch mal still, sonst wird das nie gerade“, sagte sie gereizt. Sie sah zu ihrer Tochter hoch, die einen Schmollmund zog. „Mica, cariad. Du möchtest doch das der Rock hübsch aussieht, oder?“   
  
Mica nickte widerstrebend und kaute auf dem Ende ihres Zopfes.  
  
„Das wird er aber nur, wenn ich alles schön gerade nähe. Und deshalb musst du noch ein kleines bisschen still stehen. Kannst du das?“  
  
„Bekomme ich ein Törtchen, eins von denen die vom Tee übriggeblieben sind, wenn wir fertig sind?“, verhandelte Mica schlau.  
  
„Ja, du bekommst ein Törtchen“, entgegnete Rhi seufzend und gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf die Wade. „Aber dafür musst du schon ganz besonders still stehen.“ Sie hob erneut den Blick und sah dieses Mal ihren Bruder an. „Wolltest du etwas von mir?“  
  
„Nein. Ich bin nur hier, um mir ein bisschen Milch zu holen.“ Ianto deutet auf seine Tasse.   
  
„Du siehst müde aus. Hattest du etwas zum Tee?“ Rhi maß den Saum ab.   
  
„Ich bin eben dabei. Sobald ich meine Milch für den Kaffee habe“, erwiderte Ianto gereizter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Anderseits, musste er wirklich Milch haben?   
  
„Du musst mir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen, nur weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache.“   
  
„Entschuldige.“ Ianto rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, okay? Das kommt vor. Ich habe zur Zeit eine Menge im Kopf.“ Vielleicht sollten sich seine Schwester und Jack zusammen tun. Dann konnten sie ihn rund um die Uhr überwachen. Der Captain war ja offenbar nicht abgeneigt, die Nachtwache zu übernehmen… Er räusperte sich, hoffte dass sich seine Wangen nicht wieder verfärbten. Den ganzen Tag über unterdrückte er schon Gedanken an den anderen Mann, an seine Worte, seine Berührung… „So, für welche Gelegenheit ist der neue Rock, Mica?“, fragte er um seine Nichte und seine Schwester abzulenken.  
  
„Aber ich darf doch Blumen streuen, Onkel Ianto“, erklärte Mica - als wäre damit alles geklärt.  
  
Ianto sah seine Schwester fragend an. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas verpasst?  
  
„Maddie heiratet nächstes Wochenende.“ Rhi beschäftigte sich eindringlich mit dem Saum, rieb eine Falte mit dem Daumennagel heraus. „Tante Gladys Jüngste.“  
  
Tante Gladys war nur eine Nenntante, keine echte Verwandte. Sie war mit Iantos Mutter in die Schule gegangen und auch danach eng befreundet geblieben. Gladys Ramsey hatte drei Töchter, mit denen Rhi mehr oder weniger aufgewachsen war.   
  
Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Familien war etwas abgekühlt, als Gladys Ehemann Iantos Vater beiseite nahm und ihn mahnte, seinem Sohn den Kopf zurecht zu rücken, damit der aufhörte, sich mit dem Hallett-Mädchen abzugeben. Mickey, der das ganze zufällig beobachtet hatte und später Ianto davon erzählte, konnte nicht hören, was Jones Senior zu dem anderen Mann sagte, aber der verließ umgehend das Hotel.   
  
Er musste an Mickey denken. Seit seinem letzten Brief, voll Schreibfehler und schlechter Grammatik aber auch randvoll mit Begeisterung über sein neues Leben, waren mehr als zwei Monate vergangen. Er vermisste seinen Jugendfreund. Es war sehr viel stiller ohne Mickey. Edwyn machte seinen Job gut - wenn er nicht gerade tagträumte - aber er war zu jung und zu neu, ein Angestellter, kein Freund.  
  
Das erklärte vermutlich, warum er vorher nicht von der Hochzeit gehört hatte. Rhi dachte sicherlich, sie würde damit schlechte Erinnerungen wecken. Sie hatte Recht. Und sie hatte Unrecht. Alle seine Erinnerungen, gute wie schlechte, waren nie fern.   
  
„Ella hat Mica eingeladen, zusammen mit ihr Blumenmädchen zu spielen, ansonsten würde ich gar nicht hingehen“, meinte Rhi, einen entschuldigenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Zwei Blumenmädchen sind besser als eines, dachten sie wohl.“  
  
Ella war Gladys Enkeltochter, sie war so alt wie Mica und eine ihrer Spielkameradinnen.   
  
„Warum solltest du nicht auf die Hochzeit einer deiner Freundinnen gehen?“, entgegnete Ianto und ging endlich zum Eisschrank, um die Milch zu holen, wegen der er doch eigentlich nur in die Küche gekommen war.  
  
„Es stört dich nicht?“  
  
„Rhi...“ Ianto zögerte. „Jeder hat ein Recht auf seine eigene Meinung und auf seine eigenen Freunde. Außerdem liegt das alles doch wohl inzwischen weit in der Vergangenheit, richtig?“  
  
„Heißt das, du hast auch nichts dagegen, mich zu der Feier zu begleiten?“, fragte Rhiannon rasch.   
  
„Was?“ Milch kleckerte über sein Hosenbein und auf den Boden. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Auf eine Hochzeit?“  
  
„Ianto, bitte.“ Rhi ließ den Rock los und sah bittend zu ihm hoch. „Bitte. Bitte. Bitte. Ich kann nicht alleine dort auftauchen. Und Johnny arbeitet. Er ist das ganze Wochenende irgendwo im Norden. Es werden eine Menge Leute dort sein, die du kennst, und vielleicht tut es dir ganz gut, mal ein paar deiner alten Freunde wiederzusehen. Du kannst dich nicht für den Rest deines Lebens in deinem Büro einigeln.“  
  
„Rhi, ich…“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da von ihm verlangte.   
  
„Bitte. Für mich. Ich werde dich für den Rest des Jahres um nichts mehr bitten – und ich höre auch auf, zu fragen, wie es dir geht. Du weißt, dass mir das sehr, sehr schwer fallen wird.“   
  
Er wusste auch, dass sie es keine zwei Wochen durchhalten würde. Und das war optimistisch geschätzt. Er rechnete eher mit zwei Tagen. Ianto gab resigniert nach. „Okay. Ich komme mit dir auf die Hochzeit“, erwiderte er mit einem deutlich hörbaren Mangel an Enthusiasmus. Er stellte die Milchflasche zurück. Seine Finger schmerzten. Er hatte die Flasche so fest umklammert, dass in Kürze entweder Glas oder Knochen nachgegeben hätten. „Ich bin an der Rezeption oder in meinem Büro, wenn mich jemand sucht. Du brauchst mir nichts zum Abendessen zu schicken.“ Damit nahm er seine Tasse und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Bekomme ich jetzt mein Törtchen, Mami?“, fragte Mica.  
  
„Gleich, cariad.“ Rhi sah ihrem Bruder nach und seufzte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen… Aber von sich aus würde Ianto nie den ersten Schritt wagen. Dann machte sie sich daran, die heruntergefallenen Stecknadeln einzusammeln.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Hast du meinen Brief bekommen, Onkel Jack?“, fragte der Junge aufgeregt. Er war bereits gewaschen und trug seinen Pyjama.   
  
„Das habe ich, Sport.“ Jack klopfte in Brusthöhe auf seinen Mantel. Der Brief steckte in der Innentasche. Niemand war an der Rezeption gewesen, als er gekommen war – definitiv ungewöhnlich – also hatte er sich selbst die Post aus dem Fach mit der Nummer 4-12 geholt. Stevens Brief lag obenauf und er las ihn, während er die Treppe hochging. „Und ich habe mich unheimlich drüber gefreut. Das ist ein Superauto, oder?“ Er strich Steven übers Haar. „Ich sage dir, ich hätte es fast selbst behalten.“  
  
Steven lachte. „Aber Onkel Jack! Erwachsene spielen doch nicht mit Spielzeugautos.“  
  
„Oh, manchmal schon. Aber jetzt ab mit dir ins Bett, Soldat. Ich komme in einer Minute nachsehen, ob du unter der Decke steckst.“ Jack sah lächelnd zu, wie Steven widerwillig durch die Verbindungstür in sein eigenes Zimmer verschwand. Dann wandte er sich an seine Tochter. „Er wird bestimmt wieder eine Geschichte hören wollen. Ist es zu spät dafür?“ Er nahm seinen Mantel ab und legte ihn über einen Stuhlrücken.  
  
„Eine Geschichte ist okay. Aber halte ihn nicht zu lange wach, und mach es nicht so spannend, dass er mir am Ende nicht mehr einschlafen will. Ja, Dad?“  
  
Jack beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Danke.“  
  
„Wofür?“ Alice sah ihn überrascht an.   
  
„Ich höre es einfach nur immer wieder gerne, wenn du mich Dad nennst.“ Er drückte sie kurz an sich und ging dann nach nebenan, wo Steven schon ungeduldig wartete.   
  
Alice folgte ihm, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. Die Geschichten ihres Vaters waren immer das Zuhören wert, auch wenn sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr war.  
  
Am Ende der Geschichte angekommen, küsste Jack seinen Enkel auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Soldat.“ Er zog die Decke höher um das bereits so gut wie schlafende Kind und verließ leise den Raum, das Licht löschend. Alice reichte ihm seinen Mantel.   
  
„Ich habe die Nachtschicht“, erklärte er, obwohl sie keine Erklärung erwartete. „Ich melde mich bei euch.“  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Dad.“ Alice stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und strich seinen Mantelkragen glatt. „Gute Nacht.“  
  
Mit einem weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe verabschiedete sich Jack von seiner Tochter. Als er an der Rezeption vorbei ging, standen die Klingel und das dazugehörige Schild auf dem Tresen, aber es kam Licht unter der Tür durch, die zu Iantos Büro führte. Nicht heute Nacht, Ianto Jones, aber wir sehen uns bald, versprach Jack wortlos, als er zum Ausgang ging.  
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	11. Alte Freunde, neue Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto trifft auf der Hochzeitsfeier, zu der ihn seine Schwester mitgenommen hat, unerwartet einen alten Freund. Und es kommt zwischen ihm und Jack zu einem klärenden Gespräch – das jedoch am Ende vielleicht nur zu mehr Verwirrung führt.

Titel: Alte Freunde, neue Freunde  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 4163  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies, Mica Davies, Jack Harkness, Originalcharakter: Tomos “Tomi” Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Ianto trifft auf der Hochzeitsfeier, zu der ihn seine Schwester mitgenommen hat, unerwartet einen alten Freund. Und es kommt zwischen ihm und Jack zu einem klärenden Gespräch – das jedoch am Ende vielleicht nur zu mehr Verwirrung führt.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Ianto griff unbehaglich nach dem Knoten seiner Krawatte und lehnte sich zurück, bis sein Hinterkopf die kühle Mauer berührte. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war in der Auflösung begriffen. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Rhiannon wieder auftauchte und sie endlich nach Hause gehen konnten. Ianto gähnte und rieb sich die Augen.   
  
Wieso zog sich das so lange hin? Die Braut, ihre Schwestern und Rhi waren ins Haus verschwunden… um was auch immer zu tun. Tante Gladys und ihr Mann waren damit beschäftigt, die Geschenke einzusammeln und zu verstauen. Der Bräutigam wurde von seinen Freunden umringt – aufbrausendes Gelächter, Wortfetzen die in seine Richtung drifteten und das Klirren von Glas deuteten an, dass sie auf die bevorstehende Hochzeitsnacht anstießen. Ianto fragte sich müßig, ob Robin überhaupt noch in der Lage sein würde, auf eigenen Beinen den Weg zum Ehebett zu finden.   
  
Alkohol war zuvor schon in Strömen geflossen. Das Essen war gut und reichlich, die Eltern der Braut hatten an nichts gespart. Es wurden Reden auf das Brautpaar gehalten, Anekdoten aus der Kindheit der beiden erzählt, ein paar Tränen vergossen, gelacht und schließlich legte der Mann von Maddies ältester Schwester Schallplatten auf. Ianto ließ sich widerstrebend und eher peinlich berührt von einer ausgelassenen Rhi auf die Tanzfläche zerren und tanzte notgedrungen auch mit Mica. Am frühen Abend taten sich zwei der anderen Eltern zusammen und brachten Mica und die anderen Kinder nach Hause. Ianto hätte sich freiwillig dafür gemeldet, doch Rhi bestand darauf, dass er blieb und „sich amüsierte“. Tosh passte im Hotel auf die Jungs auf und würde dafür sorgen, dass alle drei rechtzeitig in die Federn kamen.   
  
Trotz allem war es Ianto unmöglich, sich auch nur einen Moment völlig zu entspannen.   
  
Oh, alle waren ausgesprochen höflich zu ihm gewesen. Niemand machte ihm gegenüber eine Bemerkung, die sich auf Lisa oder die Vergangenheit bezog. Tante Gladys bedankte sich für sein Kommen und sie schien aufrichtig erfreut, ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie plauderte kurz mit ihm über seine Mutter, dann riefen sie ihre Pflichten weg. Er unterhielt sich mit einigen Bekannten von früher, ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, und älteren Leuten, die seine Eltern gekannt hatten. Im Grunde genommen sprach er aber nur sehr wenig, und hörte zu, was ihm die Höflichkeit gebot, ob er interessiert war oder nicht.  
  
Er konnte aber nicht ignorieren, wie weit er sich von seinen Altersgenossen und ihren Zielen entfernt hatte. Die meisten von ihnen waren verheiratet, hatten Kinder oder bastelten an ihren Karrieren. Ein paar von ihnen hatten studiert, andere Wales verlassen.   
  
Die wenigsten schienen überrascht, dass er den Familienbetrieb übernommen hatte. Niemand machte eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er nicht verheiratet war, was ihn den Verdacht schöpfen ließ, dass Tante Gladys oder Maddie – vielleicht auf Rhis Betreiben hin – das Thema für Tabu erklärt hatten. Diejenigen von ihnen, die in Cardiff wohnen oder noch Verwandte hier hatten kannten sicher die Geschichte. Ianto war froh nicht darüber sprechen zu müssen und sich womöglich Mitleidsbekundungen anzuhören.   
  
„Du trinkst ja gar nichts. Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung. Sag nicht, du wirst alt.“  
  
Ianto öffnete die Augen und blinzelte überrascht. Er setzte sich auf. „Tomos?“, fragte er verblüfft. „Tomos Williams, in voller Lebensgröße und doppelt so hässlich.“  
  
„Sag Hallo zum verlorenen Sohn.“ Tomos Williams streckte die Hand aus. Als Ianto sie ergriff, zog er ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf die Beine und drückte ihn lachend an sich. „Wie es aussieht bin ich zu spät für die Hochzeitsfeier, ich hatte unterwegs eine Autopanne und es dauerte ewig, bis ich einen Abschleppwagen fand. Aber ich freue mich, dass ich dich hier getroffen habe. Und weißt du was? Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert.“  
  
Ianto musterte den alten Freund. Tomos hatte sich verändert. Nun, nicht so sehr, dass Ianto ihn nicht wiedererkannte, aber doch merklich. Er war nicht mehr der magere Junge mit dem schlechten Haarschnitt und den dicken Brillengläsern. Eine Brille trug er immer noch, aber genau wie der Haarschnitt war sie nun elegant. Sein Anzug sagte sehr dezent aber unüberhörbar Savile Row. „Tomi.“ Ianto und Tomi. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie unzertrennlich gewesen waren. Sie hatten die erste Zigarette miteinander geteilt, das erste heimliche Bier. Und den Unfug, den sie getrieben hatten. Einmal holten sie die Schafe des alten Wells aus dem Stall und stellten die Ziegen des Nachbars dort unter. Der alte Mann hatte fast einen Schlaganfall erlitten und ihnen Prügel angedroht. Parkplätze und Bürogebäude befanden sich nun dort, wo Ziegen und Schafe einst untergebracht gewesen waren.   
  
Tomos lachte. „Verdammt, Ianto, so hat mich schon lange niemand mehr genannt. Seit ich in London wohne, bin ich auf Thomas umgestiegen. Ich war es leid, zu erklären, dass es kein Tippfehler ist und ich auch nicht aus Griechenland komme. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor als liege Wales am anderen Ende der Welt. Ich bin überrascht, dass du deinen Namen nie geändert hast.“   
  
„In was? John? John Jones ist auch nicht origineller.“ Ianto deutete auf den Stuhl neben seinem und nahm wieder Platz. „Bist du extra wegen dieser Hochzeit hergekommen?“  
  
„Es hat sich so getroffen. Ich habe Urlaub und wollte ein paar Verwandte in der alten Heimat besuchen. Dann kam die Einladung und ich dachte, wieso nicht.“ Tomos streckte die Beine aus. „Hier bin ich. Aber damit, dich wieder zu sehen, habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hätte echt gedacht, dass du aus Cardiff weg bist. Arbeitest du noch im Hotel deiner Eltern?“  
  
„Ich leite es inzwischen.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.“  
  
„Oh.“ Tomos sah ihn bestürzt an. „Das tut mir leid.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, drehte das Glas in seinen Händen. „Deine Schwester?“  
  
„Rhiannon arbeitet mit mir im Hotel. Sie und Johnny haben zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Rhi ist mit Maddie und ihren Schwestern befreundet und ihre Tochter Mica ist eines der Blumenmädchen, sie ist mit einer von Gladys Enkelinnen befreundet“, erklärte Ianto. „Johnny arbeitet irgendwo im Norden und Rhi brauchte jemand, der sie begleitet.“  
  
„Dann bist du selbst nicht verheiratet?“, fragte Tomos.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?“  
  
„Nah, nichts für mich.“ Tomos trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Es gibt viel zu viele hübsche Blumen um sich in nur einen Topf pflanzen zu lassen.“  
  
Ianto boxte ihn in den Oberarm. „Deine Sprüche sind nicht besser geworden. Was machst du in London? Sag mir nicht, dass du dein Geld jetzt mit deinem Kopf verdienst? Dein Anzug sieht nicht so aus, als schuftest du in einer Fabrik.“   
  
Tomos lachte. „Und wie. Weißt du noch, wie schlecht ich in Mathe war? Offensichtlich war ich nur ein Spätstarter. Ich arbeite jetzt bei einer Bank. Ja, das hätte ich auch nie von mir gedacht.“  
  
„Hallo. Ianto, willst du mir nicht deinen Freund vorstellen?“   
  
Ianto sah überrascht auf, als seine Schwester plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. Rhis Frisur war durcheinander und ihr Gesicht war gerötet – und schwankte sie? „Du bist ja betrunken.“  
  
„Oh, scheesh“, winkte Rhi ab. „Wir haben nur nochmal mit Maddie angestoßen.“ Sie lächelte Tomos an. „Kennen wir uns?“  
  
„Wir kennen uns.“ Tomos stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Tomos Williams. Tomi? Ianto und ich waren beste Freunde vor einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit.“  
  
„Jetzt erinnere ich mich.“ Rhi musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Wow, der kleine Tomi. Du hast dich ganz schön raus gemacht.“   
  
„Nicht mehr so klein“, grinste Tomos. „Rhiannon Jones. Ianto, habe ich dir je verraten, dass deine Schwester meine erste große Liebe war? Sie hat mir in meiner zartesten Jugend das Herz gebrochen, als sie mit diesem ungewaschenem Schaffarmer ankam.“  
  
„Vorsichtig, wie du über meinen Ehemann sprichst, Tomi“, tadelte Rhi lachend. „Er ist nicht gut auf Leute in schicken Anzügen zu sprechen.“  
  
Tomos wandte sich an Ianto. „Wie ich sehe, weiß wenigstens einer in der Familie einen gutsitzenden Anzug zu schätzen.“  
  
Ianto stand auf. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir nach Hause fahren. Tomos, es war wunderbar, dich wieder zu sehen, aber meine Schwester ist dabei, sich zu blamieren.“  
  
„Hey, warte. Du hast ein Hotel, ich brauche ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Und eine Fahrgelegenheit, so lange mein Wagen in der Werkstatt ist.“ Tomos lachte. „Perfekte Lösung. Ich wäre ohnehin heute in Cardiff geblieben und erst morgen zu meiner Tante gefahren.“ Er legte den Kopf schief. „Außer, ihr seid ausgebucht? Aber hey, ich kann überall schlafen, erinnerst du dich noch?“  
  
„Das ist kein Problem.“ Ianto sah sich um. „Wir sollten uns von den anderen verabschieden.“  
  
„Vergiss es.“ Rhi klemmte sich ihre Handtasche unter den Arm und rückte ihren Hut zurecht. „Die sind alle viel zu betrunken, um noch was zu bemerken.“ Sie hakte sich bei Tomos ein. „Und ich habe nichts gegen ein bisschen Unterhaltung auf dem Heimweg.“  
  
„Rhiannon!“, zischte ihr Bruder.   
  
Tomos lachte. „Hey, ich mag deine Schwester jetzt noch mehr als früher.“ Er folgte mit der untergehakten Rhi Ianto, der kopfschüttelnd den Weg durch den Garten und zur Straße wies.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Wenn du das bitte ausfüllst.“ Ianto schob Tomos das Gästebuch zu, und wandte sich um, einen Schlüssel für ein Zimmer im zweiten Stock auswählend. „Wir haben viele Dauergäste, hauptsächlich Studenten und Leute, die in Cardiff arbeiten.“  
  
Rhiannon war leise vor sich hin summend – und barfuß, sie hatte ihre Schuhe noch im Auto ausgezogen – in die Küche verschwunden, um sich einen Tee zu machen, bevor sie ins Bett ging.   
  
„Wird dir das hier nie langweilig?“, fragte Tomos, seinen Namen und seine Adresse in das Register eintragend.  
  
„Es wohnen viele verschiedene Menschen in einem Hotel.“ Der Schlüssel klirrte leise, als Ianto ihn über den Tresen schob. „Das wird eigentlich nie langweilig.“ Er nahm das Buch entgegen und legte es an seinen Platz zurück. Dann trat er hinter der Rezeption hervor und stellte sich neben Tomos. „Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, du musst müde sein.“ Er bückte sich nach der Reisetasche, die Tomos mitgenommen hatte. Der Rest seines Gepäcks war im Kofferraum des Wagens mit in die Werkstatt gewandert.  
  
„Warte, Ianto.“ Tomos legte den Arm auf Iantos Arm. „Ist…“  
  
„Wow. Das weckt Erinnerungen.“ Die beiden Männer drehten sich um, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme erklang. „Ich wollte nicht stören.“ Entgegen seiner Worte kam Jack Harkness jedoch näher, eine Hand ausgestreckt. „Captain Jack Harkness“, stellte er sich vor.   
  
Tomos zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte aber die Hand des anderen Mannes. „Thomas Williams“, erwiderte er. „Ich bin ein alter Freund von Ianto.“  
  
„Ich bin ein neuer Freund von Ianto.“ Jack musterte Tomos eindringlich.  
  
„Captain Harkness ist einer der Dauergäste hier“, warf Ianto erklärend ein. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“  
  
„Ich wollte nur meine Post abholen.“ Jack lächelte Tomos an. „Aber ich habe auch nichts dagegen, neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Vielleicht sollten wir drei in der Bar einen Drink nehmen und uns besser kennen lernen.“  
  
„Ich war gerade dabei, Tomi sein Zimmer zu zeigen.“ Ianto deutete auf die Brieffächer. „Du weißt ja, wo du deine Post findest.“  
  
„Ja, ich habe eine lange Fahrt hinter mir.“ Tomos trat um Jack herum und nahm Ianto die Tasche ab. „Schön, dass wir uns getroffen haben, Captain. Gute Nacht.“  
  
Ianto führte ihn zum Lift. Bevor sich die Kabine schloss, sah Ianto zurück zur Rezeption, wo Jack am Tresen lehnte und im Gästebuch blätterte.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder nach unten. Jack hatte den Rezeptionstresen in seinen persönlichen Schreibtisch – oder eher seine persönliche Postsortierstelle – verwandelt. „So, ein alter Freund ist in der Stadt“, sagte er, ohne von einem Brief aufzusehen.   
  
„Tomi und ich waren Schulfreunde, beste Freunde bis wir beide fünfzehn Jahre alt waren.“ Ianto trat neben ihn, sammelte aufgerissene, leere Umschläge ein und warf sie in den Papierkorb. „Dann zog Tomos zu Verwandten nach London um, und ich begann die Hotellehre. Seither haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
„Er sagte, er hieße Thomas“, bemerkte Jack beiläufig. „Das steht auch so im Anmeldebuch.“  
  
„Dieses Buch ist eigentlich für Gäste tabu. Und Tomos ist die walisische Form von Thomas.“ Ianto sah ihn von der Seite an. „Sonst noch Fragen?“  
  
„Nicht zu Mister Williams.“ Jack wandte sich ihm zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide den Drink nehmen?“ Er streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf Iantos Arm. „Wir haben uns schon eine Weile nicht mehr unterhalten.“ Er lächelte. „Ich meine, wenn wir beide wach sind.“  
  
Der junge Waliser sah auf Jacks Hand. Er schluckte. „Ich sollte heute wirklich keinen Alkohol mehr trinken.“   
  
„Auch okay. Wir müssen nichts trinken.“ Jack lächelte. Er zog langsam die Hand zurück, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Iantos Handrücken streifen. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir sprechen kannst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt.“ Das erste Mal seit dieser Nacht sprach Jack an, was passiert war. „Ich möchte wirklich, dass wir wieder Freunde sind. So wie letzten Sommer? Unsere Gespräche auf dem Dach haben mir viel bedeutet.“   
  
Ianto schluckte erneut, ein Knoten bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, drehte er die Hand, so dass Jacks Fingerspitzen seine Handfläche berührten. Etwas wie statische Energie entlud sich zwischen ihnen und die Härchen an seinem Arm stellten sich auf. Es erinnerte ihn an ein Schulexperiment, an kratzige Wollpullover und die Erklärung des Lehrers über Reibung…   
  
Er dachte an Weihnachten, an den Kuss im Schnee und an die Episode in Jacks Zimmer, als er den verstopften Ausfluss reparierte. Versteckt im Schuppen, während draußen der Weevil lauerte und Jack, der ohne zu Zögern sein eigenes Leben riskierte. An die vielen kleinen Begegnungen und an die Momente, in denen die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes völlig auf ihm lag. Warum ließ er zu… warum ermutigte er Jacks Flirten? Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Vielleicht war es einfach nur der Alkohol und die Euphorie über das Wiedersehen mit Tomi. Vielleicht war er einfach nur erschöpft von all den schlaflosen Nächten und den widerstreitenden Emotionen der letzten Wochen. Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nichts mehr fühlen. Nichts mehr denken.   
  
Er wollte nicht mehr… sein… müssen. Nicht mehr in eine Form gepresst werden, die er niemals ganz ausfüllen konnte.  
  
„Ianto?“, fragte Jack leise. „Was denkst du?“  
  
„Können wir Freunde sein?“ Ianto sah auf, dann auf ihre Hände. Auf Jacks Fingerspitzen, die inzwischen Kreise auf seine Handinnenfläche malten.    
  
Jack lächelte reuevoll. „Ich werde nicht aufhören können, dich zu begehren, Ianto. Aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich nichts tun will, dass dir unangenehm ist und dazu stehe ich.“ Er zog die Finger weg, aber Iantos Hand folgte automatisch seiner und er hielt sie einen Moment fest, bevor er Iantos Hand sanft wieder auf dem Tresen ablegte. „Auch wenn es nicht leicht ist.“   
  
„Ich sollte gehen.“ Ianto wich einen Schritt zurück, musterte die auf dem Tisch verstreuten Papiere. „Es sieht allerdings so aus, als könntest du damit Hilfe brauchen.“  
  
Jack stand neben ihm, dicht genug dass ihre Schultern aneinander streiften. „Ich denke, das ist deine Antwort“, sagte er leise.   
  
„Meine Antwort?“, wiederholte der junge Mann tonlos.  
  
„Wir können Freunde sein.“ Jack beobachtete, wie Ianto einen Stapel Zeitungen Kante auf Kante legte. „Aber du musst zuerst dein Leben wieder in Ordnung bringen.“ Er lehnte sich gegen den Rezeptionstresen, Ianto halb zugewandt. „Du hattest recht, damals, nach Lucias Tod, weißt du? Als du mich zurückgewiesen hast. Ich wollte die Erinnerungen an sie durch irgendetwas… irgendjemanden… ersetzen. Dabei hätte ich fast etwas sehr Wichtiges zerstört.“ Er nahm einen Umschlag aus Iantos Hand und warf ihn nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Absender in den Papierkorb. „Ich würde dich jetzt sehr gerne küssen und ich glaube, dass du es zulassen würdest.“ Als er sich vorbeugte, berührten sich ihre Lippen fast. Ianto bewegte sich nicht. „Aber wir wissen beide, dass es dann nur wäre, weil du um Lisa trauerst und du alles tun würdest, um nicht an sie zu denken.“ Einen Moment lang schien es so, als würde Ianto ihn küssen, dann hob der junge Waliser die Hand zwischen ihnen und berührte mit der Kuppe des Zeigefingers Jacks Unterlippe. Eine Berührung, wie sie unschuldiger kaum sein konnte, aber es kostete Jack erhebliche Beherrschung, sich nicht zu rühren.   
  
Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen, schluckte und ließ dann die Hand sinken. Er atmete tief aus, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Ich denke, wir können Freunde sein.“   
  
Jack lächelte, nicht das strahlende Haifisch-Lächeln, das Ianto als Erstes an ihm aufgefallen war. Und Ianto hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als hätte er ihm ein Geschenk gemacht. Er konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Dann hob Jack die Hand und berührte mit der Kuppe des Zeigefingers Iantos Unterlippe. „Gute Nacht, Ianto Jones.“   
  
„Nos da, Jack.“ Er spürte Jacks Berührung noch lange, als sein Anzug sorgfältig am Schrank hing und er selbst im Bett lag.   
  
Es war die erste Nacht seit langem, in der er ohne Träume schlief.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Bore da, Tomi.“ Ianto lächelte und legte die Hand auf Tomos Schulter, als er an den Tisch trat. "Shw'mae?"  
  
„Hey. Guten Morgen.“ Sein Freund sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte, sich über die Unterlippe leckend. „Komm, setz dich zu mir, du hast doch einen Moment Zeit?“ Er deutete auf seinen Teller. „Deine Schwester macht ein großartiges Frühstück. Ich habe in teuren Restaurants schon wesentlich schlechter gefrühstückt. Sie backt das Brot selbst, richtig? Deine Mutter hat das auch gemacht und ich erinnere mich, dass es immer so viel besser geschmeckt hat, als das vom Bäcker.“  
  
Ianto setzte sich und schüttelte den Kopf, als Tomi den Brotkorb in seine Richtung schob. „Ich werde es ihr ausrichten.“ Er fegte automatisch ein paar Krümel zusammen, und sah überrascht auf, als Tomos lachte. „Was ist daran so komisch?“  
  
„Du.“ Tomi grinste. „Du bist komisch, du hast immer noch diesen Sauberkeitstick. Ich schwöre du warst der einzige Junge, der seine Pubertät damit verbrachte, zu putzen und aufzuräumen und du hattest immer saubere Klamotten an.“  
  
„Okay, erstens übertreibst du. So schlimm war ich nicht. Und zweitens wollte ich einfach meiner Mutter keine zusätzliche Arbeit machen, sie hatte mit dem Hotel so viel zu tun.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war nicht wirklich so schlimm, oder?“  
  
„Tante Emily hat dich mir ständig als leuchtendes Beispiel empfohlen.“ Tomi grinste. „Wenn ich dich nicht gemocht hätte, hätte ich dich um ein Haar gehasst.“ Er tunkte mit einem Stück Brot Eigelb von seinem Teller. „Wir hatten gestern überhaupt keine Chance, uns zu unterhalten.“ Er kaute und schluckte. „Eigentlich hätte ich halb erwartet, dass du inzwischen verheiratet bist. Gibt es da jemand? Oder suchst du noch nach der richtigen Frau für dich?“   
  
Ianto winkelte die Ellbogen an, faltete die Hände und stützte das Kinn darauf. „Es gab jemanden“, sagte er leise. Er fand, dass es nicht so schwierig war, mit Tomi darüber zu sprechen. „Erinnerst du dich an das Hallett-Mädchen? Lisa?“  
  
Tomos griff nach seiner Tasse, trank einen Schluck, während er überlegte. „Lisa aus dem Stoffgeschäft? Sie war älter als wir. Oh ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder.“ Er grinste. „Heißer Feger.“  
  
„Wir… waren verlobt.“ Ianto sah auf einen Punkt hinter Tomos linker Schulter. Er war nicht sicher, wie sein alter Freund auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würde.  
  
„Waren verlobt?“, wiederholte Tomi. Er klang nur etwas überrascht, also wagte Ianto es, ihn anzusehen. Neugier spiegelte sich in seinem Blick, sonst nichts.  
  
„Lisa hatte einen Unfall. Sie ist von einer Leiter gestürzt und sitzt seither im Rollstuhl. Ihre Eltern konnten sich nicht ausreichend um sie kümmern, deshalb lebt sie jetzt in einem Sanatorium. Ich… Lisa hat vor einer Weile unsere Verlobung gelöst, weil sie keine Belastung für mich sein wollte.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern, schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. „Sie ist eine unglaublich starke Frau. Sie will mich nicht mehr, wegen ihrer gelähmten Beine. Sie will keine Last sein. Dabei hätte es mir nichts ausgemacht, sie zu tragen.“  
  
„Hey. Mensch, Ianto. Das tut mir echt leid.“ Tomos streckte die Hand aus, rieb seinen Arm. „Das klingt ja echt übel.“   
  
„Es ist kaum ein Jahr nach dem Tod meiner Eltern passiert. Wir wollten das Trauerjahr abwarten, bevor wir heiraten. Sie hat… mir geholfen, die Vorhänge abzumessen, sie plante neue zu nähen. Darin war sie echt gut. Irgendwann…“ Er blinzelte. „Irgendwann wollte sie Kleidung entwerfen und nähen und sie in London verkaufen.“   
  
„Und dabei ist sie gestürzt, ja?“, fragte Tomos leise.   
  
Ianto nickte. „Es sah lange so aus, als würde sie nicht überleben. Sie konnte nicht selbstständig atmen. Aber sie hat gekämpft. Lisa war so unglaublich stark…“ Er brach ab. „Seit sie im Sanatorium lebt, habe ich sie so oft wie möglich besucht, aber… aber sie hat sich verändert. Ich schätze, wir haben uns beide verändert und ich wollte es nur nicht sehen.“ Er senkte den Blick, rieb an einem Fleck in der Tischdecke, der offenbar die letzte Wäsche überstanden hatte. „Sie hat gesagt, ich solle eine andere Frau finden, mit ihr eine Familie gründen. Aber ich liebe sie noch immer. Ich kann sie nicht einfach so vergessen.“  
  
„Das erwartet sie bestimmt nicht von dir, Ianto.“ Tomi legte die Hand über Iantos, stoppte sein Herauskratzen an dem Fleck, der ohnehin nicht davon verschwand. „Ich meine, wenn es so einfach wäre, dann müsstest du dich ja fragen, ob sie dir vorher wirklich so viel bedeutet hat.“  
  
„Rhi denkt, es wäre die richtige Entscheidung.“ Ianto bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie praktisch Händchenhielten und zog seine Hand weg, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Schlimm genug, dass Jack ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dass er sich von ihm anfassen ließ, jetzt fing er das auch noch mit anderen an. Hatte Jack ihn dazu gebracht, oder war er immer schon so gewesen und hatte es nur nicht gewusst? Es hatte ihn nie gestört, von Lisa berührt zu werden, oder von Rhiannon. Auch seine Eltern hatten ihn in den Arm genommen, seine Mutter hatte ihn oft  auf die Wange geküsst oder sein Vater ihm auf den Rücken geklopft. Es war nie unangenehm gewesen, aber nach Lisas Unfall… er hatte oft das Gefühl, er verdiene es nicht…  
  
„Ianto? Hey? Bist du noch bei mir?“ Tomi wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und Ianto lehnte sich abrupt zurück. „Gut, ich dachte schon, du wärst völlig weggetreten. Ich habe mir hier wirklich einen Moment lang Sorgen um dich gemacht.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er blinzelte, zwang seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. „Tut mir leid, Tomi, ich musste gerade an etwas denken.“ Ianto zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich sollte langsam an die Arbeit. Genieß dein Frühstück, okay?“ Er stand auf und durchquerte den Frühstücksraum noch bevor Tomos die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort fand.  
  
„Kann ich dir noch Tee nachschenken?“  
  
Tomos wandte den Kopf, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde. „Rhiannon.“ Er grinste. „Wie geht es dir an diesem wunderbaren Morgen?“ Er schob ihr auffordernd die Tasse hin.  
  
„Sprich leiser, oder ich weiß nicht, wo der Tee am Ende landet“, warnte ihn Rhi. „Und der ist wirklich sehr heiß.“   
  
„Okay“, flüsterte Tomi. „Ich habe verstanden. Kopfschmerzen, kenne ich.“  
  
„Du bist wirklich noch der gleiche Kindskopf wie früher.“ Rhi stellte die schwere Kanne ab und setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem zuvor ihr Bruder gesessen hatte. Sie rollte die Topflappen zwischen ihren Händen auf. „Hast du Ianto heute schon gesehen? Eines der Mädchen meinte, er wäre hier.“  
  
Oh, deshalb bediente sie ihn persönlich. Sie war neugierig. Tomos trank einen Schluck. „Ja, er war hier. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten.“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Er hat mir von Lisa erzählt.“  
  
Rhi seufzte. „Ich schätze, dass das gut ist. Ich meine, dass er mit jemand darüber spricht. Aber ihr beide wart schon immer richtig dicke Freunde. Irgendeine Chance, dass du länger hier bleibst?“  
  
Tomos nickte. „Ich habe beschlossen, eine Weile in Cardiff zu bleiben, nachdem ich meine Tante und den Rest der Verwandtschaft besucht habe. Ich habe noch drei Wochen Urlaub und nichts anderes zu tun. In London wartet niemand auf mich, also zwingt mich nichts, zurück zu fahren.“ Er lächelte schief. „Weißt du, ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, Ianto zu besuchen. Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp einlegen, wegen Maddies Hochzeit. Jetzt bin ich richtig froh, dass wir uns über den Weg gelaufen sind. Ich komme mir fast wieder vor wie mit Fünfzehn.“  
  
„Richtig, du Greis“, spottete Rhi und stand auf. „Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn Ianto mal auf andere Gedanken kommt. Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich zum Abendessen. Bis dahin sind hoffentlich auch meine Kopfschmerzen weg.“ Sie nahm die Kanne mit beiden Händen und ging weiter, die Tassen der anderen Frühstücksgäste auffüllend.  
  
Tomos widmete sich dem Rest seines Frühstücks, aber seine Gedanken waren mehr bei Ianto als bei knusprigem Speck und selbstgemachter Marmelade.  
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)  
  
  
  
  
  
\-------------  
  
„nos da“ = Gute Nacht  
„bore da“ = Guten Morgen  
"shw'mae?" = Wie geht’s?


	12. Brot-und-Butter-Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trotz Johnnys Unfall muss der Alltag im Hotel weitergehen. Torchwood tappt weiter wegen des unbekannten Aliens im Dunkeln. Rhi kümmert sich um ihren Mann und Jack hat Gelegenheit, Zeit mit Steven zu verbringen.

Titel: Brot-und-Butter-Pudding  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 5191  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Alice Carter, Alex Hopkins, Rhiannon & Johnny Davies, Steven Carter, Original-Charaktere: Alis  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Trotz Johnnys Unfall muss der Alltag im Hotel weitergehen. Torchwood tappt weiter wegen des unbekannten Aliens im Dunkeln. Rhi kümmert sich um ihren Mann und Jack hat Gelegenheit, Zeit mit Steven zu verbringen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
„Alis. Hier. Du hast die Buttermesser liegen lassen.“ Ianto lächelte der Küchenhilfe beruhigend zu, während er ihr den Besteckkorb reichte. „Keine Panik. Es läuft auch ohne Rhi alles genau so wie es laufen soll. Mrs. Carter hilft dir im Speiseraum.“  
  
Alis nickte und eilte zur Tür hinaus - und gab dann ein atemloses Quietschen von sich, als sie gegen jemand lief, der gerade in die Küche eintreten wollte.   
  
Jack lachte, als sie mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah und hielt sie an den Armen, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Hallo, Miss Alis. Ich weiß, dass es schwer, ist meinem Charme zu widerstehen“, scherzte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber sollten wir damit nicht besser bis nach der Arbeit warten?“  
  
Die junge Frau, die auch als Serviererin einsprang, starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann wurde sie rot, trat um ihn herum und eilte davon.  
  
„Ich nehme an, das war ein Nein zu unserem Date“, bemerkte Jack trocken und öffnete die Küchentür ganz vorsichtig, um weitere Kollisionen zu vermeiden.   
  
Ianto füllte gerade kochendes Wasser aus einem der riesigen Wasserkessel in eine silberne Teeurne, aus der sich dann jeder selbst bedienen konnte. Zwei dieser Warmhalte-Urnen befanden sich bereits im Speiseraum. Sobald die erste davon leer war, würde Alis Bescheid geben und Ianto die frisch gefüllte abliefern.  
  
„Hier ist wohl alles unter Kontrolle“, sagte Jack, die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels steckend, während er zu Ianto trat.  
  
Der junge Waliser hatte ihn offenbar nicht kommen hören, denn er zuckte zusammen, kippte den Kessel unwillkürlich und kochendes Wasser ergoss sich über die heißen Herdplatten, wo es zischend verdampfte. Der Dampf schlug Ianto ins Gesicht, blendete ihn für einen Moment.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken griff Jack nach dem Griff des gusseisernen Wasserkessels und stellte ihn zur Seite. Er registrierte im ersten Augenblick nicht einmal, wie heiß der metallene Haltegriff war und dass er sich die Handinnenflächen verbrannte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Jack hob entschuldigend die Hände.  
  
Ianto vergaß die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, als er die roten Striemen in Jacks Handflächen sah. Er warf die dicken Topflappen weg, mit denen er sich vor Verbrennungen geschützt hatte und packte Jacks Arm. „Hier, halte deine Hände rasch unters kalte Wasser.“ Er führte den Captain zum Waschbecken und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf, um Jacks Hände unter den Strahl zu halten.   
  
„Schon okay“, erwiderte Jack beschwichtigend. „Das ist nicht so schlimm.“ Das kalte Wasser half gegen den Schmerz, der bereits abklang. „Kaum der Rede wert.“ Viel interessanter war, wie Iantos Körper in seine Seite presste, und der feste Griff seiner Finger um Jacks. Er war ihm nahe genug, dass Jack seinen Geruch einatmen konnte. „So gut wie neu.“ Mit einigem Bedauern löste er nach einigen Momenten seine Hände aus Iantos Griff und hielt die Handflächen kurz hoch, bevor er den Hahn abdrehte. Die neue Haut, die sich an den verbrannten Stellen gebildet hatte, schimmerte pink und feucht und spannte ein wenig, als er die Finger bewegte.  
  
„Richtig, du heilst schnell, ich erinnere mich.“ Mit einem Stirnrunzeln trat Ianto einen Schritt von ihm weg. Er wandte sich ab und fischte die schmorenden Topflappen von der Herdplatte bevor sie in Flammen aufgingen. Rhi würde ihn vierteilen, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Sie stammten von seiner Großmutter und wurden sorgfältig gepflegt. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Der Tee wird gerade im Speisesaal serviert, wenn du Hunger hast...“  
  
Jack trocknete die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab und schüttelte den Kopf, sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche lehnend. „Ich habe gehört was mit deinem Schwager passiert ist. Wie geht es ihm?“  
  
Überrascht sah ihn Ianto an. „Er hat ein paar gebrochene Knochen, aber er wird es überleben. Rhi ist gerade bei ihm im Krankenhaus.“ Er machte sich daran, das restliche Wasser in die Urne zu füllen und sie zu verschließen, damit der Tee fertig war, bis Nachschub benötigt wurde. „Kann ich dir eine Tasse Tee anbieten?“ Er füllte einen kleineren Wasserkessel und setzte ihn auf den Herd.   
  
„Etwas von deinem Kaffee wäre mir lieber.“ Jack legte bittend die Hände aneinander. „Wenn es keine Mühe macht.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann auch eine Tasse brauchen. Und nicht in der schwachen Dosierung, in der Rhi ihn den Gästen serviert“, setzte er hinzu, eine Kanne und einen Kaffeefilter aus einem Schrank holend.   
  
Jack holte zwei Becher vom Regal, während Ianto in die Vorratskammer verschwand und mit einer Metalldose zurückkehrte.   
  
„Gestern frisch gemahlen“, meinte er und legte einen Papierfilter in den Kaffeefilter, bevor er das Pulver abmaß. Ianto warf Jack einen Blick zu, der neben ihm stand und zusah, als hätte er noch nie gesehen wie man Kaffee aufbrühte. „Woher wusstest du von Johnnys Unfall? Hat Alice es dir erzählt?“  
  
„Nein.“ Jack entdeckte einen Teller mit gezuckerten Drop Scones, die für den Tee der Kinder beiseite gestellt worden waren und schnappte sich eines der runden Gebäckstücke, stopfte es sich in den Mund. Er kaute und schluckte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich kenne jemand im Krankenhaus. Beruflich.“ Jack leckte Zucker aus dem Mundwinkel. „Erinnerst du dich, warum ich ursprünglich hierher geschickt wurde?“  
  
Der Wasserkessel pfiff und Ianto nahm ihm vom Feuer, goss ein wenig kochendes Wasser über den Kaffee im Filter. „Wegen dieser… Faeries und den Weevil“, antwortete er, während der Kaffee in die Kanne lief. „Oder?“  
  
„Allgemein wegen einer Anhäufung von unerklärten Vorfällen. Unter anderem, weil eines der Krankenhäuser eine Statistik an ein Krankenhaus in London geschickt hat. Und jemand dort ist das aufgefallen und hat es an die Gesundheitsbehörde weitergemeldet. Von da ging die Information an uns.“ Torchwood war nur wegen des Rifts daran interessiert gewesen. Jack liebäugelte mit einem weiteren Scone, was Ianto nicht entging. „Seit wir hier wieder präsent sind, stehen wir routinemäßig mit den örtlichen Krankenhäusern in Verbindung. Dein Name tauchte auf einer Liste auf, weil sie dich angerufen haben. So habe ich davon erfahren.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Der junge Waliser füllte mehr Wasser in den Filter und nickte in Richtung des Tellers. „Nimm nur. Wir haben genug für eine ganze Armee gemacht.“  
  
„Wir?“, fragte Jack mit vollem Mund, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ.  
  
„Nun, eigentlich haben Tosh und Alice die Schwerstarbeit am heißen Herd geleistet.“ Ianto hob den Filter an und sah in die Kanne, goss dann mehr Wasser nach. „Ich habe nur stupide Muskelarbeit beigesteuert und den Teig gerührt. Rhi hatte etwas anderes geplant, aber ihr Teig steht halb fertig im Kühlschrank und keiner von uns hat sich an ihn gewagt. Johnnys Unfall hat einiges durcheinander gebracht.“  
  
„Das hier ist auch nicht schlecht.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, während er sich das dritte Scone nahm. Er musste in einer halben Stunde wieder im Hub sein. Vielleicht sollte er Alex ein paar von diesen Drop Scones mitbringen, das würde ihn bestimmt besänftigen, wenn er zu spät kam…  
  
„Oh, dann warte erst bis heute Abend.“ Ianto stellte den Filter in die Spüle, beugte sich dann über die Kanne und atmete den daraus aufsteigenden Dampf ein. „Ich werde persönlich Brot-und-Butter-Pudding für uns und die Kinder machen. Es ist Rhis Lieblingsessen. Du kannst übrigens gerne mit uns essen, wenn du Zeit hast.“ Er füllte die Becher und schob einen davon Jack zu. „Steven und Alice freuen sich sicher auch.“  
  
„Im Ernst?“ Jack nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich sofort den Mund. Ianto hatte nicht untertrieben, der Kaffee wirklich war stark. „Du machst auch Küchendienst?“  
  
„Wenn es nötig ist, kann ich hier alles machen. Putzen, aufräumen, Betten überziehen und den Abfluss reparieren. Ich werde sogar beim Zubereiten des Abendessens helfen. Zum Glück hat Rhi so gut wie alles vorbereitet, die Mädchen und ich müssen nur noch Gemüse kochen und ein paar Dinge in den Ofen schieben. Und selbst ich kann Brot-und-Butter-Pudding machen. Mica kann es auch schon.“ Er schloss die Augen und nippte an seinem Becher.  
  
In der Wärme der Küche hatte Iantos normalerweise blasse Haut einen rosigen Schimmer angenommen. Seine sonst so streng zurückgekämmten Haare ringelten sich in die Stirn und er hatte einen Mehlfleck auf der Weste. Hochgekrempelte Ärmel und ein in den Gürtel gestopftes Geschirrtuch vervollständigten den eher ungewohnten, aber sehr attraktiven Look. Jack dachte, dass er sehr, sehr lange in diesem einen Moment verbringen könnte, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Zeit genau jetzt anzuhalten...   
  
„Bist du extra deshalb hergekommen?“, fragte Ianto plötzlich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Wegen Johnny? Oder wegen der Scones?“ Iantos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Lächeln.   
  
Jack war in die Bewegungen des Adamsapfels des jungen Mannes vertieft gewesen. „Ich wollte nur sehen ob alles okay ist.“  
  
„Warum? Hat Johnnys Unfall mit etwas zu tun, für das sich Torchwood interessiert?“ Ianto öffnete die Augen und sein graublauer Blick richtete sich – nun ernst - auf ihn.  
  
„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste.“ Jack zerpflückte einen weiteren Scone zwischen den Fingern. „Ich bin sehr gerne hier, Ianto. Anmaßend, wie es ist, fühle ich mich doch fast wie ein Teil dieser Familie“, setzte er leise hinzu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und aß den Scone.   
  
Ianto trat mit der Kaffeekanne zu ihm und füllte seinen Becher nach. „Danke.“ Er legte für einen Moment seine Hand auf Jacks Arm. „Das war nicht anmaßend. Es ist sehr… Ich weiß es zu schätzen.“   
  
Das Quietschen des altmodischen Teewagens draußen vor der Küchentür ließ sie auseinander treten.   
  
Alice manövrierte ihn über die Schwelle, lachend, aber kopfschüttelnd. „Ianto, wie kommt ihr nur jeden Tag immer wieder mit diesem Ding in den Speiseraum und zurück“, sagte sie atemlos und drehte sich um. „Es ist… Hi, Jack.“ Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und strich ihre Schürze glatt. „Ich helfe ein wenig aus.“  
  
„Das habe ich schon gehört.“ Jack leerte seinen Kaffeebecher und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken Zucker vom Mund, bevor er zu seiner Tochter trat und den Arm um sie legte. Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Danke, dass du Ianto unterstützt.“  
  
„Oh, es ist keine Mühe. Und ich kann mich ein wenig dafür revanchieren, wie nett ich hier aufgenommen wurde“, wehrte Alice ab. Sie lächelte Ianto zu. „Die erste Urne ist leer, wie unschwer zu übersehen ist, deshalb bin ich gekommen.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto stellte die Kanne ab und macht sich daran, die leere Urne vom Teewagen zu nehmen und sie durch die volle zu ersetzen.  
  
Als er aufsah, war Jack bereits weg. Alice bemerkte seinen Blick und legte den Kopf schief. „Man gewöhnt sich daran, Ianto, an dieses abschiedslose Verschwinden, weil seine Arbeit den Vorrang hat“, sagte sie sachlich. „Ich kenne ihn nicht anders.“  
  
„Er hat gesagt, er ist hergekommen, um… um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Das war wirklich nett von ihm.“ Ianto wischte sich gedankenverloren mit dem Arm über die Stirn. „Seine Arbeit ist bestimmt sehr wichtig.“  
  
Alice strich ihre Schürze glatt und manövrierte den Teewagen durch die Tür. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge“, bemerkte sie, als sie die kleinen Räder über den Türsturz bugsierte.   
  
Ianto sah ihr einen Moment nach, dann machte er sich daran, Milch für den Kakao der Kinder aufzusetzen und begann schon mal mit dem Geschirrspülen.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Alex hob den Kopf und rieb sich stöhnend den Nacken, als seine Muskeln bei der plötzlichen Haltungsänderung schmerzhaft krampften. Er blinzelte, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah dann mit übertrieben erstaunter Miene auf Jack. „Du bist nicht nur pünktlich, du bist sogar überpünktlich.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Was ist los? Hast du heimlich dein Zeitreisegerät wieder zum Laufen gebracht?“  
  
Jack drehte die Mappe mit dem Obduktionsbericht zu sich herum und schnitt eine Grimasse, als er die Fotos sah. Auch in schwarzweiß war der Anblick der Leiche nicht erfreulicher. „Glaubst du wirklich, dann wäre ich noch hier?“, erwiderte er, auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz nehmend.   
  
„Ich schätze nicht. Ist im Hotel alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Alex.   
  
„Alice hilft aus. Sie haben alles im Griff.“ Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Jack einen Moment seine Handflächen, die inzwischen keine Spuren von Verbrennungen mehr zeigten. Er hatte sich wirklich wie ein Idiot angestellt. Ianto war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr und er hantierte heute sicherlich nicht das erste Mal mit den Wasserkesseln.  
  
Hopkins seufzte und deutete auf den Bericht. „Um das Thema zu wechseln…“ Er ließ die Arme auf den Schreibtisch sinken. „Das ist auch nicht besonders hilfreich. Praktisch sagt er nur aus, dass Mister Dopkins tot ist und sich in seinem Körper eine toxische Substanz befindet, die in ihrer chemischen Zusammensetzung unbekannt ist. In keiner Datenbank haben wir Informationen darüber gefunden. Und, so wie es aussieht, war er nicht mehr am Leben, als er eingesponnen wurde. Sicherlich gut für ihn, aber es bringt uns nicht weiter. Außer es erinnert dich an was?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Kokons in der Größe sind mir bisher auch noch nicht begegnet.“  
  
„Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl wir müssen zurück an den See und uns dort noch einmal gründlich umsehen. Vielleicht haben wir damals im Schnee etwas übersehen.“ Alex stand auf, um Holz nachzulegen. Es war klamm in seinem Büro. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas anderes. „Was ist mit dem Computer, den du gefunden hast? Wolltest du mir nicht etwas dazu sagen?“ Er rieb sich Holzstaub von den Handflächen.  
  
„Ich habe ihn zum Laufen gebracht, aber er wird uns nicht weiterhelfen.“ Jack kickte den Stuhl zurück und legte die Schuhe auf die Tischkante. „Du musst ihn versiegeln und in den Safe stecken. Die Informationen darauf könnten die Zeitlinie verändern.“  
  
Alex musterte ihn mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Hast du sie dir angesehen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Nein.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Ich kann nicht. Die Informationen darauf betreffen auch mich persönlich.“  
  
„Was?“ Hopkins nahm wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und beugte sich vor. „Was heißt das?“  
  
„Alex…“  
  
Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei hob die Hand. „Warte. Mir kommt da eine merkwürdige Idee“, fuhr er fort, seine Worte zunehmend sarkastisch. „Ein Flugzeug aus der Zukunft, das über diesen tragbaren Computer in Verbindung mit dir steht. Pardon, mit dir in der Zukunft. Und gleichzeitig taucht ein unbekanntes Alien auf, dass sich von allen Einwohnern Cardiffs ausgerechnet einen derjenigen zu Gemüte führt, der am Ort des Absturzes war?“ Er schloss die Augen und grub die Fingerspitzen in seine Kopfhaut. „Ich will wirklich nicht denken, was ich gerade denke.“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du denkst.“ Wenn er allerdings raten sollte…  
  
„Ein Flugzeug aus der Zukunft. Du. Ein Alien“, zählte Alex auf. Er seufzte. „Der Computer hat dir nicht zufällig noch irgendetwas verraten, dass du mir sagen kannst? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass er mit dir zu tun hat.“  
  
„Es ist ein Torchwood-Computer“, sagte Jack. „Noch ein Grund, dass du ihn so schnell wie möglichst in eins der Fächer steckst, die mit einem Zeitschloss versehen sind.“  
  
„Und auf welches Datum sollte ich dieses Schloss programmieren?“ Hopkins hob den Kopf und sah ihn erneut an. „Irgendwelche Schätzungen? Ein bestimmtes Jahrzehnt?“  
  
„Versuch es mit dem ersten Mai im Jahre 2005.“ Jack bemerkte die Überraschung auf Alex‘ Gesicht, dass er ihm so ein genaues Datum nennen konnte.   
  
„Gut.“ Hopkins machte sich eine Notiz. „Du vermutest aber das gleiche wie ich, oder?“, sagte er dann. „Es war ein Torchwood-Flugzeug. Und in dem Flugzeug war ein Alien. Das erklärt, warum wir keine Aufzeichnungen über Riftaktivität haben, die erklären könnten, wie es hierhergekommen ist.“  
  
„Zeitlich kommt es hin. Wenn es schon länger hier wäre, hätten wir sicher schon früher einen dieser Kokons gefunden.“ Jack betrachtete das halbleere Glas auf dem Schreibtisch und überlegte, ob er sich ebenfalls eins einschenken sollte. Er wusste wo Alex den guten Stoff versteckte. Zu einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee würde er auch nicht nein sagen. Vielleicht hätte er weniger hastig aufbrechen sollen, er hatte sich ja nicht einmal verabschiedet. Aber nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Ianto zurecht kam (wie konnte er daran zweifeln?) und es ihm gut ging, kam ihm der Laptop wieder in den Sinn. Er war noch in der Küche des Hotels zur gleichen Erkenntnis wie Alex gekommen. Die Frage war, was sie jetzt damit anfingen. Es brachte sie dem kokonspinnenden Eindringling keinen Schritt näher.   
  
„Ich kümmere mich um den Computer aus dem Flugzeug.“ Hopkins schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Kannst du dir als erstes den Generator ansehen? Ich schwöre das verdammte Ding mag dich.“  
  
„Das ist mein Charme“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Wo sind übrigens die anderen? Ich bin ja gerne mit dir alleine, aber arbeitet außer mir hier eigentlich niemand?“  
  
„Sie sind zu einem frühen Abendessen in den Pub. Zur Feier des Tages, vor der Nachtschicht.“ Alex bückte sich und entriegelte die Luke zum Bunker. „Adam Smith verlässt uns Ende der Woche um nach London zurück zu kehren.“  
  
„Wie bedauerlich. Ich hatte gehofft, wir verwenden ihn als Köder für das Kokon-Ding.“ Jack stand auf, griff über Hopkins Schreibtisch, schnappte sich sein Glas und leerte es. Er schnitt eine Grimasse als der Alkohol in seiner Kehle brannte und schüttelte sich übertrieben. „Whoa. Hat Archie das Zeug wieder heimlich in seinem Keller gebraut? Sag ihm, er soll das nächste Mal seine Brille aufsetzen, wenn er die Zutaten mixt. Damit kann man ja Rost von Metall entfernen.“  
  
„Jeder braucht eben ein Hobby.“ Die Luke zum Bunker quietschte, als Alex sie aufzog. „Nicht alle von uns verbringen ihre Freizeit damit, attraktiven, jungen Walisern nach zu steigen.“  
  
„Das sagst du. Ich denke, Archie ist einfach zu geizig, seinen Alkohol zu kaufen, wie der Rest von uns“, rief Jack ihm hinterher, als Hopkins nach unten kletterte, um den Laptop zu holen.   
  
Er wartete nicht auf die Rückkehr seines Bosses, sondern verließ das Büro um nach dem Generator zu sehen. Nicht, dass er sich darum riss, aber wenn er das Monster zum Laufen brachte, standen seine Chancen vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass Alex ihm heute noch ein paar Stunden frei gab. Jetzt war er wirklich neugierig auf Iantos Brot-und-Butter-Pudding.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Ich hoffe die Ärzte haben die Gelegenheit genutzt und auch gleich deinen Kopf untersucht!“ Rhiannon ignorierte den irritierten Blick, den ihr die Krankenschwester zuwarf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, ihren Mann aus halb geschlossenen Augen musternd. „Nun, ist noch alles dran?“   
  
Sie hatte geduldig gewartet und sich entgegen aller guten Vorsätze Sorgen gemacht, als ein Pfleger - unter strenger Aufsicht der gleichen Krankenschwester wie jetzt – Johnny samt seinen Gipsverbänden in einen Rollstuhl verfrachte und aus dem Raum gefahren hatte.   
  
Nun war sie kurz vor dem Siedepunkt. Sie hatte ein Hotel voller Gäste und zwei Kinder zu versorgen, und man ließ sie hier herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass ihr Mann von einigen Untersuchungen zurückkam.   
  
Eine junge Schwesternschülerin hatte ihr vor einer Weile dünnen Tee und trockenes, Fabrik-Gebäck gebracht und sie konnte schmecken, dass die Teeblätter einmal zu oft aufgebrüht worden waren. Wie sehnte sie sich in diesem Moment nach ihrer eigenen Küche. Hoffentlich kam Ianto mit den Mädchen zurecht. Ein paar von ihnen waren noch junge, dumme Gänse, die gerne mal über dem Schwatzen mit den Gästen die Arbeit vergaßen, wenn man sie nicht unter Aufsicht hielt. Die Hälfte von ihnen schmachtete ihren Bruder an (nicht, dass Ianto das bemerkte) und die andere Hälfte hatte Angst vor ihm, weil er der Boss war. Und Toshiko – stille, liebe Tosh, mit ihrem Londoner Akzent und ihrer Bildung – hatte zwar Marthas Pflichten als Hausdame übernommen, aber nicht den gleichen Draht zu den anderen. Ihre Verlobung mit Andy Davidson, der durchaus als gute Partie angesehen werden konnte, hatte ihr nicht geholfen. Eher im Gegenteil. Es gab so manche neidische Bemerkung über die beiden.  
  
Mit geübten Griffen verfrachtete die Krankenschwester Johnny wieder in sein Bett, schob das Kissen hinter ihm zurecht und deckte ihn zu, nachdem sie sein Gipsbein und seinen Gipsarm in Schlingen gesteckt hatte. Dann wandte sie sich Rhiannon zu. „Doktor Miller hat gesagt, dass Ihr Mann jetzt sehr viel Ruhe braucht. Vielleicht kommen Sie besser morgen zur Besuchszeit wieder.“ Selbst der Kragen ihrer gestärkten Uniform schien mit Missbilligung zu beben. Offensichtlich benahm sich Rhi nicht so, wie es ihrem Verständnis von erschütterten Ehefrauen entsprach.  
  
„Ich bleibe hier“, erwiderte Rhi furchtlos. Sie hatte schon ganz anderen Drachen entgegen gesehen. Und Johnny bekam seine Ruhe wenn sie es für richtig hielt. Er würde ohnehin in nächster Zeit nichts anderes tun, als im Bett herum zu liegen und sich bedienen lassen.   
  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem geradezu mitleidigen Blick in Johnnys Richtung rauschte die Krankenschwester mit energischen Schritten aus dem Raum. Fast erwartete Rhi, dass die Vorhänge, mit denen die einzelnen Betten voneinander abgetrennt wurden, in ihrem Fahrtwind flatterten. Momentan waren die anderen drei Betten leer, die Patienten, die sonst dort lagen, waren mobil genug, um ihren Tee in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses zu nehmen, so hatten sie den Raum nun für sich alleine.  
  
Rhiannon setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte ihren Ehemann. Obwohl es kaum möglich zu sein schien, wirkte Johnny noch zerknitterter und geschrumpfter als mit seinem Kater heute Morgen. Seufzend beugte sie sich vor, um eine tiefe Schramme an seiner Stirn genauer zu betrachten und legte dann die Hand an sein Gesicht, seine Wange streichelnd.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Johnny.   
  
„Der Unfall? Dafür kannst du doch nichts.“ Rhi legte die Hand auf seine unverletzte Schulter. „Während du beim Röntgen warst, sind Terry und Spencer hier gewesen, um zu fragen wie es dir geht. Der Vorarbeiter lässt dich auch grüßen. Sie haben gesagt, dass auf dem Gerüst ein morsches Brett durchgebrochen ist und du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, die Firma bezahlt für das Krankenhaus, weil es ein Arbeitsunfall warst und du keine Schuld daran hast.“  
  
„Wenn du mich nur einmal ausreden lassen würdest, Weib“, knurrte ihr Göttergatte und Rhi lächelte, weil er schon mehr wie der alte Johnny klang. „Ich wollte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen. Tomi ist Iantos Freund, nicht meiner, ich hätte nicht die halbe Nacht mit ihm auf Sauftour sein müssen.“   
  
„Entschuldigung angenommen.“ Rhi küsste ihn, dann stand sie auf. „Und jetzt gehe ich und sehe zu, dass du eine ordentliche Tasse Tee bekommst, nicht diese Brühe, die sie mir serviert haben. Und etwas zu essen. Und ab Morgen bringe ich dir jeden Tag richtiges Essen. Schließlich musst du anständig essen, damit du schnell gesund wirst.“  
  
„Frag sie auch gleich, ob sie etwas haben, mit dem sie dein Mundwerk verlangsamen können“, rief ihr Johnny grinsend hinterher. „Das sollte mir am meisten helfen.“ Dank der Spritzen, die ihm der Arzt vor der Untersuchung verpasst hatte, störten ihn im Moment seine Verletzungen kaum. Rhiannon war nicht mehr böse auf ihn. Alles in allem hatte er wohl doch mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt…  
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack betrat zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag – aber wesentlich beschwingter – in die Küche des Greyfriar Arms Hotel. Es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, den Generator zum Laufen zu bringen, und als die anderen aus dem Pub zurückkamen, ließ Alex ihn gehen und gab ihm die Nacht frei. Unter der Bedingung, dass Jack im Hotel und erreichbar blieb, für den Fall, dass sich etwas Neues ergeben sollte.   
  
Er schüttelte Regenwasser aus den Haaren und von den Schultern seines Mantels, bevor er ihn abnahm und an einen Haken neben der Tür hängte. Da trockneten schon andere Kleidungsstücke.   
  
Zwei der fleißigen Küchenhelferinnen arbeiteten sich durch einen Berg schmutzigen Geschirrs und unterhielten sich dabei angeregt auf Walisisch. Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch für einen Moment, um neugierige und scheue Blicke in seine Richtung zu werfen. Als er ihnen freundlich zulächelte, wurden sie beide rot und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.   
  
Alice war nicht im Raum, aber Steven saß am Küchentisch. Den blonden Kopf über ein Schulbuch gebeugt, kaute er angestrengt auf einem Bleistift herum. Er hatte offenbar seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt und Jack zögerte einen Moment, musterte den Jungen.   
  
Wie Steven in den letzten Monaten gewachsen war. Die Ärmel seines karierten Hemdes waren schon wieder zu kurz, so dass seine Handgelenke herausragten. Unter dem Tisch baumelte er mit den Füßen, die in verschrammten und abgestoßenen Schuhen steckten. Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass er die beiden unter einem Vorwand in die Innenstadt mitnahm und eine ausgiebige Einkaufstour machte. So würde Alice nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als zu akzeptieren, dass er dafür bezahlte. Er wünschte wirklich, seiner Tochter würde es nicht so schwer fallen, seine finanzielle Unterstützung anzunehmen. Es stand ihr schließlich zu, dass er für sie sorgte. Sie waren seine Familie. Geld war kein Problem. Torchwood bezahlte ihn gut, und seine Ausgaben waren in der Regel bescheiden. Er saß schon eine Weile auf diesem Planeten fest, und würde es wohl auch noch lange, deshalb hatte er gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen. Das eine oder andere Mal hatte er auch sein Wissen genutzt und Investitionen getätigt. Nichts, was den Zeitablauf beeinträchtigte, er war schließlich kein Amateur. Oder Nebenjobs angenommen, die gewisser Fähigkeiten bedurften, die lukrativ und selten legal gewesen waren. Aber das lag lange zurück, so etwas machte er heute nicht mehr…  
  
„Guten Abend, Captain Harkness.“  
  
Jack drehte sich überrascht um, aus seinen Gedanken hochgeschreckt, als Ianto hinter ihm in der Tür auftauchte. „Guten Abend, Mister Jones“, erwiderte er amüsiert. Vermutlich galt die förmliche Begrüßung eher den neugierigen Ohren der beiden Mädchen, die Geschirr spülten. „Jemand sollte dir unbedingt eine Glocke umhängen, damit du dich nicht so anschleichen kannst“, setzte Jack leiser hinzu.  
  
Der junge Waliser warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Jack bemerkte belustigt, dass sich an seiner Weste noch immer der Mehlfleck befand. „Steven hatte eine Frage zu seinen Hausaufgaben und weil Mrs. Carter im Speisesaal ausgeholfen hat, habe ich versucht, ihm zu helfen.“  
  
„Dann kannst du ja schon einmal an ihm üben, wie es ist, wenn du erst eigene Kinder hast.“ Die Worte waren bereits ausgesprochen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade etwas ausgesprochen Dummes gesagt. In seinen Bemühungen um Iantos Freundschaft – und vielleicht mehr – hatte er angefangen, Lisa zu vergessen. Aber sie hatte sich von Ianto getrennt. Sie war kein Thema mehr, oder?   
  
Ianto starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an, aber er wirkte nicht wütend. Eher erstaunt, als wäre er nie auf diesen Gedanken gekommen. „Ich helfe David manchmal mit den Hausaufgaben, obwohl es bei ihm mehr darum geht, aufzupassen dass er sich nicht statt dessen nach draußen schleicht, um mit seinen Freunden zu spielen“, erwiderte er. „Toshiko ist eine gute Nachhilfelehrerin. Sie hat es geschafft, dass sich David in Mathe um eine ganze Note verbessert hat.“ Dann, ohne auf eine Antwort von Jack zu warten, räusperte er sich und fuhr fort: „Bleibst du zum Abendessen?“  
  
Jack lächelte und ergriff die angebotene Gelegenheit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Auf jeden Fall. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Ich muss diesen Pudding unbedingt probieren.“  
  
Der jüngere Mann erwiderte sein Lächeln und deutete auf den Tisch. „Es dauert noch ein bisschen. Rhiannon ist auf dem Rückweg vom Krankenhaus, sie hat den letzten Bus genommen. Wir wollen essen, wenn sie hier ist. Steven freut sich bestimmt, ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Onkel verbringen zu können.“  
  
„Mindesten so sehr, wie ich mich freue, Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können.“ Jack rieb sich mit der Handfläche über seine Haare, die in der Wärme der Küche inzwischen fast getrocknet waren. Er wollte sich abwenden, um zu dem Jungen am Küchentisch zu gehen, doch Ianto hielt ihn zurück. Es war nicht mehr als ein leichtes Streifen von Fingerspitzen an seinem Hemdsärmel, das man nur sehen konnte, wenn man sie ganz genau beobachtete. „Ja?“, antwortete Jack auf die stumme Aufforderung.  
  
„Deine Hände. Sind sie wieder ganz okay?“, fragte Ianto.   
  
Jack hob die Hände an, drehte die Handflächen nach oben. Er hatte die Verbrennungen von den heißen Wasserkesseln fast vergessen. „Alles okay.“ Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Ianto seine Hände und betrachtete seine Handflächen ganz genau, als suche er nach irgendwelchen Spuren. „Es sah schlimmer aus als es war.“  
  
Ianto öffnete den Mund, wie um zu antworten, aber in diesem Moment sagte eines der Mädchen am Spülbecken etwas auf Walisisch, das den jungen Hotelbesitzer dazu brachte, blitzartig seine Hände fallen zu lassen und einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Er erwiderte ein paar Worte, bevor er sich wieder an Jack wandte. „Entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss kurz nach den Kindern sehen und sie zum Abendessen rufen.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Jack sah ihm nach und ein Lächeln breitete sich über seine Gesichtszüge aus. Dann trat er zu dem Tisch in der Ecke der Küche, ohne die neugierigen Blicke der Küchenhilfen zu bemerken.   
  
„Hey, Soldat.“ Jack wuschelte Steven durchs Haar, als er sich neben ihn setzte. „Wo ist deine Mutter?“  
  
Steven strahlte ihn an. „Onkel Jack! Spielen wir noch bevor ich ins Bett muss? Mami hilft im Speisesaal, aber ich darf hier mit Mica und David essen. Es gibt Brot-und-Butter-Pudding und David hat gesagt, sein Onkel hat ihn gemacht. Ich mag Pudding, außer den mit Nieren, weil ich gelesen habe, dass da Pipi durch geht. Kann ich auch lernen wie man Pudding macht? Dann kann ich immer welchen machen, auch wenn Mami keine Zeit hat.“  
  
„Du bist ein cleverer Junge.“ Jack lachte, als er den Arm um die Schultern seines Enkels legte und ihn an sich drückte. „Das musst du von deiner Mutter haben. Und weißt du was? Du kannst und darfst lernen was du willst und was dir Spaß macht. Auch wie man Pudding kocht.“   
  
„Ich teile auch immer mit dir, wenn du uns besuchen kommst“, versprach der Junge feierlich.   
  
„Darauf freue mich jetzt schon“, erwiderte Jack mit gebotenem Ernst.  
  
„Onkel Jack, können wir nicht hier bei dir bleiben? Mir gefällt es hier. Alle sind nett. Sogar Mica, obwohl sie ein Mädchen ist.“ Steven sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.   
  
„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ihr von hier weggeht?“, fragte Jack überrascht.   
  
„Mami hat es neulich gesagt als sie mit jemand telefoniert hat. Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber sie hat nicht gemerkt, dass ich in unser Zimmer gekommen bin, weil ich müde war“, erklärte Steven kummervoll. „Und da habe ich gehört, wie sie gesagt hat, dass wir fort gehen müssen, wenn sie keine Arbeit findet.“ Er kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe. „Aber warum muss Mami überhaupt arbeiten?“, fragte er. „Du hast doch Geld, Onkel Jack. Kannst du ihr nicht einfach welches geben? Und wenn ich groß bin, kann ich dir alles zurückzahlen.“  
  
Jack wischte einen Schmutzfleck von seiner Wange und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Es ist nicht so angenehm, weißt du, wenn man Geld von anderen nehmen muss.“  
  
„Aber du bist doch kein anderer. Du bist Onkel Jack“, wandte Steven ein.  
  
„Das ist richtig. Aber es ändert nichts daran, wenn man die Person kennt. Das macht es sogar noch schwieriger.“ Jack sah den Jungen an. „Ich rede mit deiner Mam. Ich möchte nämlich auch nicht, dass ihr beide von Cardiff weggeht und ich euch nicht mehr so oft wie jetzt sehen kann.“ Dann deutete er auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag. „Was liest du denn gerade?“, fragte er, um Steven auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
  
  
tbc


	13. Nachts im Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon und Alice lassen den Tag Revue passieren und Ianto hat das Gefühl, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten, als sich Jack und Tomi an der Rezeption begegnen.

Titel: Nachts im Hotel  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 5139  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Alice Carter, Rhiannon Davies, Original-Charaktere: Tomos Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Rhiannon und Alice lassen den Tag Revue passieren und Ianto hat das Gefühl, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten, als sich Jack und Tomi an der Rezeption begegnen. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Es war so spät, dass endlich auch im Hotel Ruhe eingekehrt war. Die Kinder waren im Bett und schliefen. Die meisten Gäste ebenfalls, obwohl sich Rhiannon davon nicht persönlich überzeugt hatte. Die Küche war in ihren perfekten Zustand zurück verwandelt und die Vorbereitungen fürs Frühstück abgeschlossen.

Im Schein einer einzelnen Lampe saßen die beiden Frauen über einer letzten Tasse Tee zusammen auf der Bank am Tisch in der Ecke.

Alice hatte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen gekickt, die Beine ausgestreckt und ihre schmerzenden Zehen auf einen Stuhl gepackt. Sie seufzte und nippte an ihrem Teebecher. „Ich muss sagen, du nimmst das alles sehr gelassen hin. Nicht, dass ich meinem Bastard von Ex-Mann auch nur eine Träne nachweinte, wenn er sich den Hals brechen würde.“ Das klang mehr verbittert, als sie beabsichtigt hatte – und als sie für möglich hielt, nach all der Zeit – und Alice warf der anderen Frau einen Seitenblick zu. 

„Es sieht nur so aus“, erwiderte Rhi, eine Haarsträhne zurückstreichend, die sich aus ihrem strengen Knoten gelöst hatte. (Eine ordentliche Köchin sorgte dafür, dass niemand ein Haar in der Suppe fand…) Sie zog die Schultern hoch, die vom langen Sitzen und Warten im Hospital schmerzten und verspannt waren. „Wenn ich ins Bett gehe, werde ich ein Glas mit Whiskey füllen, es austrinken und anschließend für eine Weile in mein Kissen heulen. Dieser Tag rechtfertigt drastische Maßnahmen.“ Sie hob ihren Teebecher, neigte ihn in Alice‘ Richtung und trank einen Schluck. „Vielen Dank dass du ausgeholfen hast. Mein Bruder ist gut darin, das Hotel zu führen, aber ein paar der Mädchen werden nervös, wenn sie es direkt mit dem Chef zu tun haben.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und natürlich sind die meisten von ihnen junge, dumme Gänse, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als zu kichern und rot zu werden, wenn er sie anspricht.“

„Oh, wenn ich nur fünf Jahre jünger wäre…“, entgegnete Alice mit kokettem Tonfall und einem breiten Lächeln, dass fast in ein undamenhaftes Grinsen abzugleiten drohte. Ihre blauen Augen – denen ihres Bruders in diesen Moment so ähnlich - funkelten schelmisch. „…dann würde ich ihm mir selbst angeln.“

Rhiannon warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. „Danke“, meinte sie schließlich und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht.“

Alice zwinkerte ihr zu. „Hey, ich meine das ernst“, setzte sie scherzend hinzu. „Dein Bruder wäre ein toller Fang. Er arbeitet hart, ist intelligent und zuverlässig und er ist richtig niedlich.“ Sie senkte ihre Stimme und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. 

Rhi prustete beinahe vor Lachen den Tee über den Tisch. „Meinen Segen habt ihr.“ Sie stellte den Becher ab und beugte sich vor. „Und was ist mit deinem Bruder? Ist er auch ein guter Fang? Rein interessehalber gefragt.“

Abrupt verflog Alice‘ Amüsement. Obwohl sie nicht annahm, dass die andere Frau die Frage mit Hintergedanken gestellt hatte, war ihr bewusst, dass sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Antwort sein musste. Sie wusste nicht im Detail, welchen Hintergrund ihr Vater sich zugelegt hatte. Also beschloss Alice, sich an die Wahrheit zu halten – in leicht abgeänderter Fassung. „Jack war ein paar Jahre verheiratet. Aber sie ist gestorben. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er seither ernsthaft an einer neuen Beziehung interessiert war.“

„Oh.“ Rhi wirkte ebenfalls ernüchtert. „Ich vermute, das erklärt, warum er sich so gut mit Ianto versteht.“ Es klang fast als spreche sie zu sich selbst. Dann sah sie die andere Frau an und seufzte. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen, es war ein langer Tag. Und morgen wird es nicht besser.“

„Du hast vollkommen recht.“ Alice nahm die beiden Teebecher und die Kanne bevor Rhi das tun konnte, und stand auf, um sie ins Spülbecken zu stellen. Die konnten bis morgen früh warten. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich helfe gerne weiter aus.“ Sie wandte sich Rhiannon zu und hob die Hand, bevor diese Einwände erheben konnte. „Wirklich. Es gibt mir die Chance, einmal etwas anderes zu tun, als Stevens Mutter und Lehrerin zu sein oder Socken zu stopfen.“ Es war schwer, eine Arbeit zu finden, wenn man versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu leben, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit Torchwoods auf sich zu lenken. Und den Rest ihres Lebens von der Unterstützung ihres Vaters abhängig sein zu müssen, widerstrebte ihr. Aber sie musste für ein Kind sorgen, das ließ sie ihren Stolz hinunter schlucken. „Ich bin mit den Mädchen problemlos klargekommen.“ Sie zwängte sich in ihre Schuhe.

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine große Erleichterung für mich, zu wissen, dass die Küche in guten Händen ist, wenn ich mal nicht da bin.“ Rhiannon wischte ein paar übersehene Krümel vom Tisch und knipste die Lampe aus, als Alice neben ihr zur Tür trat. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum. „Ich muss Johnny unbedingt mit anständigem Essen versorgen – von dem, was er im Krankenhaus bekommt, wird man ja erst wirklich krank.“ 

Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich am Ende des Flurs herzlich voneinander und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. 

 

###

 

„Heute keine Nachtschicht?“, fragte Ianto, als er aus seinem Büro trat und Jack an der Rezeption lehnend vorfand. 

„Für eine Nacht ausgesetzt - wegen guter Führung. Aber ich stehe sozusagen unter Hausarrest. Die Bedingung dafür war, dass ich hier bleibe und erreichbar bin“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Steven möchte übrigens unbedingt lernen, wie man Puddings macht. Um seine Mutter zu entlasten, hat er gesagt.“

Ianto lächelte, als er das Reservierungsbuch zur Hand nahm, um die Einträge für den kommenden Tag zu überprüfen. 

Es war spät und still geworden im Hotel, ihre leise Unterhaltung nur begleitet von den gewöhnlichen Geräuschen eines alten Gebäudes. Aber an die war Ianto von Geburt an gewöhnt, er nahm sie schon längst nicht mehr wahr. Über der Rezeption brannte eine Lampe und eine über dem Eingang, aber abgesehen von diesen beiden Lichtinseln war der Raum dunkel und erzeugte eine beinahe intime Atmosphäre. 

„Ich finde er ist ein sehr aufgeweckter Junge.“ Ianto hob den Blick von seinen Aufzeichnungen und sah Jack an. „Als Mica gefragt hat, ob man an einem gebrochenen Bein stirbt, hat er ein paar Geschirrtücher genommen und ihr gezeigt, wie man ein gebrochenes Bein in einen Gipsverband steckt, bis es wieder heil ist. Er hat sie wunderbar abgelenkt.“

Stolz breitete sich in Jack aus, wenn auch durchzogen von Reue. „Er sollte auf eine wirklich gute Schule gehen können und eine Ausbildung erhalten, die es ihm ermöglicht, alles zu tun, was er will. Aber Schüler werden registriert und selbst wenn wir ihn unter einem falschen Namen auf eine Schule schicken würden, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass jemand herausfindet, dass er mein Enkel ist.“

Ianto biss sich einen Augenblick auf die Unterlippe. Dann hob er die Hand, die Handfläche nach oben gedreht, eine stumme Entschuldigung für die eigentlich unhöfliche Frage, die er stellte. „Ist er denn… ich meine… anders als andere Jungen. Ist er so wie du?“

„Es sieht nicht danach aus.“ Jack verstand sofort, was Ianto meinte. „Wenn er oder Alice sich verletzen, dann heilen die Wunden in einem normalen Tempo, nicht so schnell wie du es bei mir gesehen hast. Und Alice ist eine wunderschöne Frau, aber sie bekommt erste Fältchen und das eine oder andere graue Haar, also altert sie. Trotzdem sind sie durch meine bloße Existenz in ihrem Leben in Gefahr. Man könnte sie dazu verwenden, mich zu zwingen, etwas zu tun, das ich nicht tun will.“ Er hob den Blick und sah Ianto an und die ernste Miene war wie aus seinem Gesicht weggewischt. „Um das Thema zu wechseln und die Stimmung aufzuhellen – das war wirklich ein sehr guter Brot-und-Butter Pudding.“ Er lachte leise, als Iantos Wangen rot wurden. (Was dem jungen Waliser sichtlich unangenehm war.) „Definitiv der Beste, den ich in Wales je gegessen habe. Du hast Talent zum Koch.“ 

Jetzt rollte Ianto mit den Augen. Er legte das Reservierungsbuch an seinen Platz zurück. „Falls mich diese Schmeichelei dazu bringen soll, wieder den Kochlöffel zu schwingen und die Küchenmädchen zum Tratschen zu bewegen, dann…“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, da er zufällig in Richtung Eingangstür sah, die sich eben öffnete.

„Was haben sie denn gesagt und ging es um mich?“, fragte Jack, dem erst verspätet auffiel, dass Iantos Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ihm galt. Er drehte sich um. 

Tomos Williams trat in den Lichtkegel der Lampe über der Tür und nahm seinen Hut ab, um Regenwasser von der Krempe zu schütteln. Sein Mantel glänzte feucht. Der Regen hatte offenbar noch nicht nachgelassen.

Er sah sich um, entdeckte die beiden Männer an der Rezeption und trat zu ihnen. „Guten Abend, Ianto. Captain“, grüßte er mit neugierigem Seitenblick auf Jack. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie auch hier vor dem Regen Zuflucht genommen.“ 

Jack wandte sich ihm nur halb zu. „Regen oder nicht, eine Chance, sich mit Ianto zu unterhalten ist es immer wert, hierher zu kommen.“ 

Der junge Waliser blickte ihn scharf an, als vermute er eine versteckte Botschaft in seinen Worten, doch Jack schenkte ihm nur ein Lächeln – eher ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel – und legte den Unterarm auf den Rezeptionstresen, lehnte sich dagegen, wie zum Signal, dass er noch nicht zu Gehen gedenke. 

„Das weiß ich.“ Tomi lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Empfangstresen. „Ianto und ich sind sehr alte Freunde.“ Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ianto die Stirn runzelte, richtete sein Hauptaugenmerk aber auf den Captain, der sich sehr subtil „breit“ machte. „Wir haben uns früher stundenlang unterhalten.“

Wären sie Kater gewesen, würden sie sich vermutlich bereits mit gesträubtem Fell und entblößten Fängen umrunden.

Ianto räusperte sich und holte Tomis Zimmerschlüssel. „Du bist sicher müde. Ich habe schon gehört, es ist letzte Nacht spät geworden.“

Sein alter Freund machte jedoch keine Anstalten, den Schlüssel zu nehmen und sich auf sein Zimmer zu begeben. „Ich wollte dich deswegen unbedingt noch heute sehen“, wandte Tomos sich an den jungen Hoteldirektor. Er legte eine Pause ein und warf Jack einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Wir sprechen vielleicht besser unter vier Augen weiter. Familienangelegenheiten interessieren deine Gäste sicher nicht.

Der Captain ignorierte das selbstverständlich und schenkte Williams ein nichtssagendes Lächeln, anstatt sich zu entschuldigen und zu gehen, was die Höflichkeit eigentlich erforderte. Manchmal wurde Höflichkeit eindeutig überbewertet.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Tomi“, sagte Ianto mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen. Der Tag war viel zu lange gewesen, um jetzt auf die Anspannung zwischen den beiden anderen Männern einzugehen. „Jack ist ein Freund der Familie. Er ist mein Freund. Und er weiß bereits von Johnnys Unfall. Du kannst unbesorgt vor ihm sprechen.“ Sein Blick glitt von Tomi zu Jack und er sah rasch wieder weg, als sich freudige Überraschung in der Miene des älteren Mannes zeigte. Er kam sich vor wie ein Verräter. 

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus als wollte Tomi dazu eine Bemerkung machen, doch dann wandte er Jack demonstrativ den Rücken zu. 

Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange, und Ianto wusste, dass er seinen Jugendfreund gekränkt hatte. Aber eine leise, hässliche Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass Tomi bald wieder in sein tolles, aufregendes Leben in London zurück kehrte und dann vermutlich kaum mehr einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden würde. Sie waren keine Kinder mehr und sie hatten sich beide in den vergangenen Jahren sehr verändert. Es fiel ihm noch immer leicht, Tomi zu mögen, und er war gerne mit ihm zusammen, doch das waren die Gefühle, die ein Junge für einen anderen Jungen gehegt hatte. 

„Gut.“ Tomos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wie es Johnny geht. Ich habe Edwyn getroffen und er meinte, Rhiannon ist nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, weil ich Johnny überredet habe, mit uns auf die Tour durch die Pubs zu kommen. Und er war wohl noch total verkatert, als er zur Arbeit ist. Deshalb habe ich heute Abend lieber auswärts gegessen – ich meine, bevor sie mir einen Topf Suppe über den Kopf kippt, oder so. Wie wütend ist sie?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens, an dem Tag, an dem man Johnny zu einem Ausflug in den Pub überreden muss, dreht sich die Erde höchstwahrscheinlich rückwärts – und ihr habt ihn sicher nicht festgehalten und ihm den Alkohol gegen seinen Willen in den Hals geschüttet. Rhi weiß das so gut wie ich. Und zweitens würde meine Schwester niemals auch nur einen Tropfen ihrer Suppe auf diese Weise verschwenden“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder ganz gesund ist, aber Johnny hat Glück im Unglück gehabt. Er ist auf einem kleinen Hügel nassen Sandes gelandet, der erst am Morgen dort abgeladen würde und der hat den Aufprall ein wenig gedämpft. Der Arzt hat Rhi gesagt, die Knochen sollten problemlos wieder zusammenwachsen. Da es ein Arbeitsunfall war, wird die Baufirma sogar die Kosten für das Krankenhaus und die Behandlung danach übernehmen. Und vermutlich darf er schon nächste Woche nach Hause.“

Tomi atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf. „Dann muss ich mich also nicht den Rest meines Urlaubes vor Rhi verstecken. Aber es kann wohl nicht schaden, wenn ich ihr einen Blumenstrauß oder so was kaufe, was? Und eine Flasche Whiskey für Johnny.“

„Ich glaube ein paar Pflanzen für den Garten sind ihr lieber als Schnittblumen.“

Das kam jedoch nicht von Ianto, sondern von Jack und die beiden jüngeren Waliser wandten sich ihm überrascht zu. Der Captain grinste. „Nicht, dass ich mich hier einmischen will, aber sie hat Alice – meiner Schwester – erzählt, dass sie gerne einen bestimmten Rosenstrauch haben möchte, den sie in einem Gartenkatalog gesehen hat.“ 

„Ja, das stimmt.“ Ianto nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Meine Großeltern haben den Strauch gepflanzt. Er ist im letzten Winter eingegangen. Rhi hat schon seit einer Weile nach einem Ersatz dafür gesucht. Das ist eine gute Idee, Jack. Darüber würde sie sich sicher freuen.“

Tomos lag eine Bemerkung über Jacks offensichtlich vorgetäuschtes Interesse an Gartenbau auf der Zunge, doch er hielt sie zurück. Himmel, Ianto sah den Typen ja geradezu bewundernd an. Und Harkness kam sich wohl sehr clever vor. Zumindest schien er sehr zufrieden damit zu sein, wie er sich in das Gespräch gewieselt hatte. 

„Ja, gute Idee“, echote er lahm. „Okay.“ Er nahm seinen Zimmerschlüssel und stieß sich von der Kante des Tresens ab. „Dann gehe ich mal schlafen. Wir sehen uns sicher zum Frühstück. Gute Nacht, Ianto.“ Er nickte knapp in Jacks Richtung. „Captain.“

Jack nickte wortlos zurück.

„Nos da, Tomi.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare und beobachtete seinen Freund, bis der die Treppe hoch verschwand. 

„Er mag mich nicht“, stellte Jack sachlich fest. „Interessant.“ Zu seiner Überraschung errötete der junge Waliser. Offenbar hatte Williams Ianto gegenüber seine Meinung bereits deutlich gemacht.

„Ich komme mir vor wie damals auf dem Schulhof“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Anflug Ärger in der Stimme. „Aber wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Ich kann mir jetzt selbst aussuchen, mit wem ich befreundet sein will.“

Oh, hatte Mister Williams etwas in der Art zu ihm gesagt? Hatte er Ianto kritisiert? Aber er konnte ihn kaum direkt danach fragen. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“ Jack schlug einen bewusst leichten Tonfall an um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ah, ich erinnere mich. Brot-und-Butter Pudding.“ Er grinste, als Ianto mit den Augen rollte. 

„Da ist eine Frage, die ich gerne stellen würde.“ Ianto sah ihn an.

„Ja, natürlich. Welche?“ Erwartungsvoll beugte Jack sich vor. 

„Diese Besessenheit mit Puddings, liegt das in der Familie – zumindest im männlichen Teil davon?“, erwiderte der junge Waliser. 

Jack lachte. „Ich denke, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage, die ich mit einem entschiedenen „möglicherweise“ beantworte.“ Er legte die Hand auf Iantos Unterarm, der der Berührung zwar nicht auswich, ihr aber auch keine besondere Beachtung zu schenken schien. „Jetzt möchte ich aber auch gerne etwas von dir wissen.“

Der andere Mann zögerte einen Moment – gerade so lange, dass Jack es auffiel. „Das ist nur fair, denke ich.“

Die Muskeln in Iantos Arm zuckten unter dem dünnen Stoff des Hemdes so heftig, dass Jack die Bewegung gegen seine Handfläche spüren konnte. 

Iantos Jackett hing sorgfältig an einem Haken an der Wand, aber abgesehen davon war der junge Waliser in Weste und mit Krawatte immer noch formell gekleidet. Krawatte und Rückseite der Weste waren in einem blassen, dezenten Hellblau gehalten, das sehr gut zu Iantos Augen passte. Früher, in der Küche, hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, aber hatte der junge Waliser sich aus einem bestimmten Grund so schick gemacht? Vielleicht um neben seinem Freund aus London besser da zu stehen? So hatte er ihn allerdings bisher nicht eingeschätzt.

„Keine Sorge.“ Jack lächelte und sah, wie Iantos Schultern ein wenig nach unten sanken und sich seine Haltung entspannte. „Ich möchte nur wissen, was du außer Pudding noch so alles kochen kannst.“

„Nur Kleinigkeiten.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. „Meine Mutter hat darauf bestanden, dass ich lerne, wie ich mir etwas zum Frühstück oder zum Tee selbst machen kann. Es hat sie immer geärgert, wie tollpatschig sich ihr Bruder anstellte, wenn er nur Wasser für eine Kanne Tee aufsetzen wollte. Also saß ich als Kind oft auf einem Hocker neben dem Herd und sah ihr und Rhiannon beim Kochen und Backen zu, während meine Freunde draußen spielten.“ Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung, also war sie wohl eine angenehme. „Das war nicht so schlimm. Ich durfte alles probieren. Manchmal habe ich auch einen Teil der Kostproben zu Mickey geschmuggelt. Oh, er war ständig hungrig. Das ist er noch. In seinem letzten Brief hat er geschrieben, dass er das gute Essen hier vermisst. Offenbar ernährt er sich von Essen in Dosen oder fertigen Pasteten, die nur warmgemacht werden müssen.“

Jack nickte, er hatte dafür vollstes Verständnis. Seit er Rhis Küche kannte, verabscheute er Bohnen auf Toast noch mehr als sonst schon. Mehr als Mickeys Pein interessierte ihn aber etwas, das Ianto in einem Nebensatz gesagt hatte. „Du hast nie zuvor deinen Onkel erwähnt.“

„Er starb als ich noch sehr jung war. Eigentlich kenne ich sein Gesicht nur aus ein paar Fotos, er war ein paar Jahre älter als meine Mutter.“ Ianto warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Er war Soldat und ist gefallen. In Frankreich, glaube ich, auf jeden Fall wurde er irgendwo im Ausland begraben. Mam hat nur sehr selten über ihn gesprochen. Es hat sie wohl zu traurig gestimmt.“

„Siehst du. Wieder weiß ich etwas Neues von dir und es hat gar nicht weh getan, oder?“, spottete Jack sanft. „Deine Mutter hatte ein paar interessante Ideen was die Kindererziehung betrifft.“

„Weil sie dachte, es könne nicht schaden, wenn ich mich selbst versorgen kann? Natürlich nur für den Fall, dass ich keine Frau finde, die mich bekocht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens von meiner Schwester abhängig bin.“ Ianto lächelte. „Dad gefiel die Idee. Und er machte ein unglaublich gutes Irish Stew. Er hätte gerne ab und zu für uns gekocht, aber er hatte einfach nie Zeit dafür. Das Hotel kam immer zuerst. Vielleicht...“

„Vielleicht was?“, fragte Jack leise, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Vielleicht ist es gut, dass ich keine Kinder habe. So kann ich niemand enttäuschen.“ Ianto hob die Schultern.

„Das habe ich heute schon einmal gesagt, aber ich glaube wirklich, du wärst ein großartiger Vater.“ Jack lächelte schief. „Ein besserer als ich je gewesen bin, obwohl ich sicher keine Maßstäbe setzen kann.“

„Wir…“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment. „Lisa und ich, wir haben nie wirklich über Kinder gesprochen“, sagte er leise. „Natürlich wollten wir beide welche, aber wir haben nichts geplant. Wir dachten, wir hätten so viel Zeit für alles.“

Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass Ianto seine frühere Verlobte erwähnte und Jack tat es fast leid, dass er (wenn auch unabsichtlich) das Gespräch auf sie gebracht hatte. Er überlegte noch, was er antworten sollte - oder ob schweigen besser wäre? – als der jüngere Mann seinen Arm in Jacks Griff bewegte. Überraschenderweise zog er ihn nicht weg, drehte ihn nur, so dass seine Handfläche jetzt nach oben zeigte. 

Der junge Waliser sah ihn nicht an. „Ich warte darauf, dass ich anfange, sie zu vergessen. Das ich morgens aufwache und mich nicht mehr an den genauen Klang ihrer Stimme erinnere. Oder daran wie ihre Augen aufleuchten… aufleuchteten… wenn…“ Iantos Stimme war immer leiser geworden und brach jetzt völlig ab.

Jack zog mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie entlang der Innenseite von Iantos Arm, über seine Handfläche. „Warum willst du sie vergessen?“

„Weil es aufhören soll, so weh zu tun.“ Ianto starrte wie hypnotisiert auf Jacks Finger. „Ich dachte, es wäre okay. Wäre gut. Aber dann habe ich mit Tomi über sie gesprochen, ihm von ihr erzählt und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich sie noch einmal verlieren. Und dann, als ich Rhi heute ins Krankenhaus gefahren habe… Sie haben Johnny in einem anderen Flügel untergebracht, aber die Gerüche. Und die Geräusche. Die Kälte…“ Ianto schauderte sichtlich.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren. Jemand, den man geliebt hat, vergisst man nie ganz.“ Das kurzgeschnittene Haar des jüngeren Mannes erlaubte Jack, zu sehen wie Röte in seinen Nacken stieg. Der blasse Streifen Haut zwischen Hemdkragen und Haaransatz verfärbte sich pink. Verführte ihn fast dazu, sich vorzubeugen und seine Lippen dagegen zu pressen, zu spüren wie sich die Haut erwärmte. „Das ist nicht, was du hören willst, aber Vergessen ist eine Gnade, die den meisten von uns nicht zugestanden wird.“ Seine Finger glitten unter die Manschette von Iantos Hemd, rieben über den Pulspunkt an seinem Handgelenk. „Alles auf das wir hoffen können, ist das wir unseren Erinnerungen erlauben, uns vor neuen Fehlern zu bewahren – aber nicht, unser Leben zu kontrollieren.“

Jack hob den Blick und sah Ianto an. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine Pupillen so weit, dass seine Augen mehr schwarz als graublau wirkten. Iantos Herzschlag raste, heftig genug, dass Jack es selbst an seinem Handgelenk spüren konnte. 

„Das klingt… fast philosophisch.“ Selbst in dieser Situation gelang es dem jungen Waliser, ein wenig Sarkasmus in seine Stimme einfließen zu lassen. „Ist das die Weisheit des Alters?“

„Nennen wir es Lebenserfahrung, das lässt mich nicht ganz so alt klingen. Im Moment fühle ich den Drang, mir einen weißen Bart und einen Stock zuzulegen.“ Jack lachte leise. „Und wirklich, das passt gar nicht zu dem, was ich gerade tun möchte.“

„Was wäre das?“ 

Vielleicht war es, weil diese drei Worte so atemlos klangen. Vielleicht war es einfach an der Zeit, nach all den Monaten, in denen sie bereits umeinander herumschlichen. Jack beugte sich vor, überbrückte die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Ianto. Er hörte den jungen Waliser scharf einatmen, aber die Lippen unter seinen öffneten sich und… das war anders als zuvor… anders als bei den anderen Begegnungen, als Ianto definitiv passiv geblieben war. Nun, der junge Hoteldirektor zog ihn nicht gerade über den Tresen, riss ihm die Kleider vom Leib und vernaschte ihn auf der Stelle, aber Ianto hielt auch nicht einfach still und ließ ihn tun, was er wollte. 

Natürlich endete es viel zu rasch. Ianto erstarrte einen Augenblick lang und wich dann zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand mit den Schlüsseln stieß und sie zum Klirren brachte.

Jack stützte die Unterarme auf den Rezeptionstresen und beobachtete Ianto. Der junge Waliser hatte die Augen geschlossen und das direkt von oben kommende Licht warf Schatten auf sein Gesicht, akzentuierte Wimpern, Lippen und Wangenknochen, fast so als trage Ianto Make-up. Er konnte seine Zungenspitze sehen, die Iantos Unterlippe befeuchtete. Dann hob Ianto die Hand und lockerte den Knoten seiner Krawatte ein wenig. 

„Okay, dieses ganze Gerede über Kochen hat mich wirklich hungrig gemacht. Ist noch etwas in der Küche, dass ich…“ Jack unterbrach sich selbst, als er bemerkte, dass er Unsinn redete – er war kein verliebter Teenager, der in Gegenwart seines heimlichen Schwarms Knoten in die Zunge bekam. 

„Es sind noch Dropscones da. Ich hole dir ein paar.“ In Iantos Stimme schwang ein heiserer Beiklang mit, aber er hatte offenbar seine Fassung wiedergefunden. Allerdings sah er Jack nicht an, als er sprach.

Zwei konnten so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. „Mit Butter und Brombeerkonfitüre?“

Jetzt hob Ianto den Blick. Und er lächelte, ein wenig scheu, aber es war ein Lächeln. „Natürlich, Sir.“

„Und würdest du… sie mir auch aufs Zimmer bringen? Wir können uns dort noch ein wenig weiter unterhalten. Falls du nicht zu müde bist. Hier ist es…“ Jack sah sich betont um. „…so ungemütlich.“

„Ich sollte hier bleiben, falls…“ Ianto brach ab, sah wieder weg. „Es ist heute einiges an Arbeit liegen geblieben, während ich… mit dem Pudding beschäftigt war.“

„Sie kann bis morgen warten, oder nicht?“ Wenn er zu viel Druck ausübte… „Und wer weiß, wann ich wieder eine freie Nacht habe.“ 

„Ich… gut. Aber nur für höchstens eine halbe Stunde.“ Ianto trat von der Wand weg und pickte ein paar unsichtbare Fusseln von seiner Weste. „Es war ein aufregender Tag. Ich kann ohnehin noch nicht schlafen.“

„Wie wäre es dann mit einem Schlummertrunk? Nur einem ganz kleinen“, schlug Jack vor. „Ich habe eine Flasche auf meinem Zimmer, die perfekt als Abschluss für einen Tag wie heute ist.“ Er lächelte schief. „Ich verspreche, ich versuche nicht, dich betrunken zu machen.“

Der junge Waliser zögerte einen Moment, dann trat er hinter der Rezeption hervor. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie ein perfekter Gentleman sind, Captain Harkness.“

Lachend folgte Jack ihm in die Küche. 

\---

„Du bist nicht mehr im Dienst, Ianto.“ Jack beugte sich zu dem jungen Waliser hinüber – Ianto saß neben ihm auf dem Bett – und zog dessen Krawatte hinter der Weste hervor, bevor Ianto reagierte.

Der jüngere Mann blinzelte. „Ich bin immer im Dienst.“ Dann leerte er sein Glas, stellte es vor sich auf den Boden und lockerte den Knoten der Krawatte so weit, dass er sie sich über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Jedoch nicht weit genug, dass er sich dabei nicht seine ordentlichen Frisur durcheinander brachte. 

Jack grinste. Er konnte nicht wiederstehen und verwuschelte dem jüngeren Mann die Haare weiter. Ianto duckte sich verlegen weg und fiel dabei fast von der Bettkante. „So ist es besser.“ Er hob die Flasche. „Noch einen?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht. Mir ist warm.“ Er knöpfte seine Weste auf und öffnete auch die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. „Du hast versprochen, mich zu versuchen und betrunken zu machen.“ Ianto blinzelte und dachte sichtlich angestrengt nach. „Nein. Mich nicht betrunken zu machen. Das war es.“

Oh, Jack war versucht etwas zu versuchen, aber er wollte seine Beziehung zu dem jüngeren Mann nicht für einen schnellen Erfolg riskieren. „Ich glaube, ich hole dir erst einmal ein Glas Wasser.“ Der schottische Whiskey hatte es in sich – zwar nicht so wie Archies in der Badewanne zusammengebraute Spezialmischung – und der junge Waliser wirkte nach zwei Gläsern davon wesentlich entspannter. 

Jack fand im Bad ein sauberes Wasserglas und füllte es mit kaltem Wasser. Er war nicht länger als eine Minute weg gewesen, doch als er zurück kam, hatte sich Ianto auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt und schlief. Immerhin war er noch so klar gewesen, die Schuhe von den Füßen zu kicken. 

Er stellte das Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch ab, Ianto würde es sicherlich später brauchen, und zog sich einen Stuhl neben das Bett. Jack ließ sich zurücksinken, legte die Füße auf das freie Ende des Bettes und füllte sein Glas erneut. Langsam seinen Whiskey trinkend, musterte er Iantos friedliches Gesicht, seine entspannte Haltung, das leichte Lächeln, das um seinen Mund spielte. Er hoffte, dass er eines Tages der Grund dafür sein würde, dass der junge Waliser so im Schlaf lächelte…

\---

Ianto schluckte und fuhr sich durch seine wirren Haare, bevor er leise die Tür öffnete und sich in den Korridor schob. Bevor er sie hinter sich ins Schloss zog, warf er einen Blick zurück in den Raum. Jack schlief, und schien nichts von seinem Verschwinden bemerkt zu haben. Gut. Die Situation war ohnehin schon peinlich genug. 

War er wirklich in Jacks Bett eingeschlafen wie ein Leichtgewicht, das keinen Alkohol vertrug? Er musste müder gewesen sein, als er gedacht hatte. 

Als Ianto die Tür zu Zimmer 4-12 hinter sich schloss und den Korridor entlang ging, bemerkte er nicht, dass sich zwei Räume weiter eine andere Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete. 

Tomi sah seinem Jugendfreund fassungslos nach. Was hatte Ianto nachts im Zimmer des Captains zu suchen? Was hatte er die vergangenen zwei Stunden dort gemacht? Er weigerte sich, das offensichtliche zu denken. Nicht Ianto. 

Natürlich hatte er den beiden nicht nachspioniert. Aber sein Zimmer lag nun einmal auf dem gleichen Stockwerk wie das des Captains. Und er hatte ohne groß nachzudenken die Tür geöffnet, als er Iantos Stimme im Korridor vor dem Raum hörte, in der Annahme, sein Freund wäre auf dem Weg zu ihm. Doch als er Harkness sah und Ianto mit einem Tablett mit Essen neben ihm, trat er automatisch wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. 

Und selbstverständlich saß er nicht da und wartete und lauschte auf weitere Geräusche. Er war nicht Iantos Kindermädchen. So weit er wusste, war das Zimmer des Captains das einzig andere belegte auf diesem Stockwerk. Es war sehr ruhig. Vermutlich hatte Ianto ihn deshalb hier untergebracht. 

Da es aber so still war, hörte er tatsächlich das leise Geräusch der Türangeln und gedämpfte Schritte, als Ianto aus dem Raum des Captains kam und er war nicht besonders weit von der Tür entfernt, also warf er einen Blick nach draußen. 

Ianto hatte das Tablett nicht mehr bei sich. Er trug keine Krawatte mehr. Seine Weste und sein Hemd waren aufgeknöpft und zerknittert und Iantos Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.

Es gab bestimmt irgendeine logische Erklärung dafür. 

Vielleicht war es sehr warm in Harkness‘ Zimmer.

Ianto hatte ein Tablett mit Essen mitgebracht. Vielleicht hatte er sich die Krawatte und das Hemd bekleckert und versucht, die Flecken auszuwaschen, bevor sie sich festsetzten. Das sah Ianto ähnlich und erklärte den Zustand seiner Kleidung.

Oder irgendetwas anderes, das erklärte, warum Ianto so aussah, als hätte er sich im Bett gewälzt. 

Und weshalb er so langsam und vorsichtig ging und sich ab und zu mit einer Hand gegen die Wand abstützen musste.

Tomi blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dachte er noch einmal. Nicht Ianto. Er drückte leise die Tür ins Schloss, als sein Freund um die Ecke verschwunden war. 

Nicht Ianto. Nicht freiwillig. Und das machte den Weg für sehr dunkle Gedanken frei.

Jemand – Edwyn oder Ianto – hatte erwähnt, dass Harkness aus London gekommen war. Tomi kannte viele Leute dort. Vielleicht sollte er morgen ein paar Erkundigungen einholen. Jemand musste Captain Aufschneider kennen oder von ihm gehört haben. Ein Mann wie er hatte garantiert einen Ruf. Und es war seine Pflicht als Iantos Freund, ihm die Augen zu öffnen. 

Tomos Williams lag noch lange wach und starrte grimmig in die Dunkelheit. 

 

Ende  
(Tbc)


	14. Der Morgen danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neuer Kokon ist aufgetaucht und hält Torchwood beschäftigt. Zu Jacks Leidwesen, der sich lieber weiter der Verführung eines gewissen jungen, walisischen Hoteldirektors gewidmet hätte… Währenddessen besucht Rhiannon ihren Mann im Krankenhaus und Ianto leidet unter den Folgen der vergangenen Nacht.

Titel: Der Morgen danach  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 6950  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Rhiannon und Johnny Davies, Original-Charaktere: Tomos Williams, Lana Thyme, Thomas Levine, Geraint Miller, Edwyn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Rhiannon/Johnny  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Ein neuer Kokon ist aufgetaucht und hält Torchwood beschäftigt. Zu Jacks Leidwesen, der sich lieber weiter der Verführung eines gewissen jungen, walisischen Hoteldirektors gewidmet hätte… Währenddessen besucht Rhiannon ihren Mann im Krankenhaus und Ianto leidet unter den Folgen der vergangenen Nacht.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Jack? Hey, Harkness! Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, an was du gerade denkst, aber es ist besser nicht der Anblick dieses verdammten Kokons, der so ein Lächeln auf dein Gesicht bringt.“ 

Die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten riss Jack aus wesentlich angenehmeren Gedanken. Er wollte mit einer flapsigen Bemerkung antworten (obwohl er wirklich manchmal dachte, Alex wäre einfach nur neidisch…) aber Hopkins sah nicht mal mehr in seine Richtung. 

Er starrte wieder auf den Kokon, sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Resignation und Ekel. Alex‘ Schultern sackten nach unten und er massierte den Nasenrücken zwischen den Fingern, als versuche er Kopfschmerzen abzuwehren. Er wirkte alt und ratlos, wie Jack plötzlich überrascht feststellte. 

Kopfschmerzen verursachte dieser Fall inzwischen jedem von ihnen. Seit Tagen traten sie jetzt auf der Stelle. Es gab noch immer keine neue Spur des Alien. Aufgrund des Mangels an Fortschritten hatte die Direktorin das Londoner Team angewiesen, noch länger in Cardiff zu bleiben, anstatt wie geplant für zwei Wochen nach London zurück zu kehren. Selbst Adam Smith war davon nicht ausgenommen worden, trotz seines heftigen Protests. Als bräuchten sie noch mehr Gründe, das ganze hier möglichst rasch zu beenden. 

Seufzend verabschiedete sich Jack – vorübergehend – von der Erinnerung an einen in seinem Bett schlafenden Ianto und zog ein Springmesser aus dem Schaft seiner schweren Arbeitsstiefel. Er ließ die Klinge heraus schnellen, durchquerte den Raum (dieses Mal ein Schuppen in der hintersten Ecke eines Grundstücks, das einer alten Dame gehörte, die ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte) und begann an einem Ende des Kokons durch die harte Oberfläche zu schneiden. 

Es war die Nachbarin, die sich von der Hausbesitzerin eine Rosenschere hatte borgen wollen und die stattdessen eine wirklich unangenehme Entdeckung machte. Lana Thyme, die Londoner Biologin, saß mit den beiden Frauen im Haus, trank mit ihnen Tee und versuchte sie von den Geschehnissen im Garten abzulenken. 

Alex Hopkins erfuhr von einem Kontaktmann bei der Polizei von der Sache, und hatte sein Team sofort zusammen gerufen. Sie waren nur eine knappe Viertelstunde nach den beiden Police Constable der Heddlu angekommen, und Alex unterbrach kurzerhand ihre Befragung der alten Dame und der nur unwesentlich jüngeren Nachbarin und schickte sie weg. Nach Rücksprache per Funk mit ihrem Vorgesetzten, stiegen die beiden wieder in ihren Wagen – nicht ohne wütende Bemerkungen in ihre Richtung zu machen - und fuhren ab. Zwei potentielle Zeugen weniger. Die Hausbesitzerin war schlecht zu Fuß und hatte den Kokon nicht selbst gesehen. Für die Nachbarin fand sich entweder eine gute Erklärung – oder ein kleiner Zusatz für ihre letzte Tasse Tee. 

Alex war kein Fan von Retcon, und er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er den Einsatz einer gedächtnismanipulierenden Droge für äußerst zweifelhaft hielt. Vielleicht konnten sie die Nachbarin davon überzeugen, dass sie nichts Gefährlicheres als Spinnweben und Staub gesehen hatte, die sich um einen alten Korb drapierten. Es gab keine Lampe im Schuppen, das einzige Licht war durch die Türöffnung gekommen, wie viel hatte die Frau wirklich gesehen? 

Das Öffnen des Kokons war eine mühsame Angelegenheit. Es war, als versuche er durch Gips zu sägen. Der gleiche saure Geruch nach Verwesung schlug ihm wie beim letzten Mal entgegen und Jack hielt sich den Ärmel seines Mantels vor Mund und Nase. Als die Öffnung im Kokon erst wenige Zentimeter breit war, begann eine gelbe Flüssigkeit heraus und auf den Boden zu tropfen. 

Hinter ihm rief Alex eine scharfe Warnung und Jack sprang automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Ein Brennen auf seinem Fußrücken und ein Blick nach unten zeigten, dass er nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Im schwarzen Leder seines Schuhs befand sich nun ein kreisrundes Loch, etwa so groß wie das Glas seiner Armbanduhr, durch das er auf seine nackte Haut sah. 

„Es ist eine Art Säure“, sagte Jack. Hey, er konnte seine Zehen sehen! Obwohl die Säure das Leder des Schuhs und die dicke Wolle der Socken durchdrungen hatte, blieb seine Haut offenbar weitestgehend unbeschädigt. Oder heilte so schnell ab. Das Brennen und Hitzeempfinden ließen auch langsam nach. 

Doktor Levine kam zu ihm, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er nicht in die kleine Pfütze aus Säure trat, die sich inzwischen auf dem Lehmboden gebildet hatte. „Sind Sie verletzt?“, fragte er, sich über Jacks Fuß beugend. 

„Ich werde mir von Torchwood ein neues Paar Schuhe kaufen lassen“, sagte Jack und zog seinen Fuß weg. „Aber ansonsten bin ich okay.“ Der Arzt aus London wusste nichts von seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten und meinte es sicherlich gut, aber nach Jahrzehnten als Versuchskaninchen-vom-Dienst reagierte Jack weitestgehend allergisch auf Ärzte. 

Geraint stellte seinen gesunden Menschenverstand unter Beweis, indem er nach draußen verschwand, und ein paar Minuten später mit einem Eimer voller Asche auftauchte, die vom Streuen im Winter übriggeblieben war. Er begann den Boden rund um den Kokon, der mit mehreren Spinnfäden in einer Ecke befestigt war, mit einer Schicht Asche zu bestreuen. 

„Danke, Geraint.“ Alex betrachtete den Kokon angewidert. Dort wo Asche und Säure sich mischten, stiegen dünne Rauchfäden hoch und es stank noch schlimmer als zuvor. „Beim letzten Mal war keine Säure in diesen Dingern. Bedeutet das, wir haben es mit noch einem Alien zu tun?“ 

„Vielleicht haben wir den nur früher gefunden.“ Jack hoffte wirklich, sie hatten es nicht mit mehr als einem Exemplar zu tun. Das würde ihm ernsthaft die Laune vermiesen. „Der andere war schon ziemlich ausgetrocknet. Der hier könnte frisch sein. Vielleicht ist das Ding sogar noch irgendwo in der Nähe. Oder plant zum Abendessen zurück zu kommen.“ 

Levine rümpfte die Nase. „Sollten wir es nicht besser weg schaffen und in einem der Laborräume öffnen?“ 

„So lange will ich nicht warten.“ Jack machte sich wieder daran, an dem Kokon herum zu säbeln, dieses Mal mit mehr Abstand. 

Geraint hatte sich längst wieder nach draußen verdrückt, er behauptete ihm würde von dem Geruch schlecht. Alex lehnte an der Schuppenwand, so weit von dem Kokon entfernt wie es möglich war, ohne das Gebäude zu verlassen und machte Aufzeichnungen in seinem Notizbuch. Fotos und Lageskizzen hatten sie bereits angefertigt als sie angekommen waren. Doktor Levine beobachtete alles mit sauertöpfischer Miene, rührte jedoch selbst keinen Finger – er war Wissenschaftler, kein Angehöriger des niederen Fußvolks, zu dem er Feldagenten zählte. In seinen Augen waren das alles Verrückte, die sich hauptsächlich wegen des Nervenkitzels in Gefahr begaben. Er hatte allerdings nichts dagegen, in seinem Labor zu zerlegen, was ihm besagte Feldagenten brachten. Deshalb hatte er es der Direktorin sehr übel genommen, dass sie ihn von seinem Mikroskop weg und nach Cardiff befahl, wo er den Wieder-Aufbau der Labore im Hub organisieren und überwachen sollte. In ständiger Furcht lebend, dass aus seinem vorübergehenden Aufenthalt ein dauerhafter werden könnte, kam es ihm besonders ungelegen, dass Direktorin Hartmann ihren Heimaturlaub wegen des Mangels an Fortschritten gestrichen hatte. 

Nach fast zwanzig Minuten harter Arbeit – nicht, dass ihm jemand dabei half! – war die Öffnung groß genug, dass sie hinein sehen konnten. Diesen Kokon in zwei Hälften zu zerteilen, so wie den ersten, schien keine so gute Idee zu sein. 

Zum Glück hatte Jack offenbar das richtige Ende erwischt. Er wischte das Messer ab und steckte es weg, dann brachte er den Kokon ein wenig zum Schwingen und aus der gelblichen Flüssigkeit tauchte ein Gesicht auf. Wieder eine Leiche. Und dazu noch eine halb aufgelöste. Er hasste diesen Fall von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Hopkins trat neben ihn und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Gott, ich hatte wirklich gehofft…“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, aber Jack wusste genau, was er meinte. 

„Noch so eine verdammte Schweinerei“, fluchte Levine, als er seinerseits einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Kokons warf. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, von hier zu verschwinden.“ 

Ob er wohl mit „hier“ den Schuppen oder Wales im Allgemeinen meinte?, fragte sich Jack. Doktor Levine hatte ja nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, sein kaltes, steriles Labor in London gegen den muffigen, dunklen Hub einzutauschen. Er kramte in seiner Jacke nach seinen Zigaretten und verließ den Schuppen, sich eine davon anzündend. 

Alex seufzte. „Sieh mich nicht so an“, sagte er trocken und fuhr sich durch die Haare, in die sich mehr und mehr graue mischten. „Es war deine Idee, in Cardiff zu bleiben und die alte Rift-Überwachungs-Station wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Wir könnten jetzt gerade gemütlich in einem Pub in London sitzen.“

„So früh am Morgen?“ Jack grinste. „Pubs gibt es hier auch. Und Sehenswürdigkeiten.“

„Du hörst besser auf, während der Arbeit wie ein verliebter Teenager von deiner „Sehenswürdigkeit“ zu träumen und konzentrierst dich mehr auf deinen Job“, mahnte Hopkins. Er steckte sein Notizbuch in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. „Ich rufe die anderen wieder rein. Wir müssen uns einfallen lassen, wie wir das Ding hier weg schaffen, ohne uns zu verätzen.“

„Irgendwas zum Einwickeln wäre gut.“ Jack sah sich um. Aber außer ein paar schmutzigen Blumentöpfen aus Ton und rostigen Gartengeräten gab der Schuppen nichts her. 

„So etwas wie eine Plane?“, erwiderte Alex zweifelnd. 

Jack deutete auf seinen Schuh. „Ich denke eher an etwas Stabileres. Und wir brauchen noch mehr Asche.“ Er beugte sich hinunter und presste seine Handfläche gegen die Asche, die Geraint über die Säurepfütze gestreut hatte. Ascheflocken rieselten von seiner Handfläche, als er sie anhob, aber es zeigten sich keine Verätzungen und er spürte auch keinen Schmerz. „Das neutralisiert das Zeug offenbar. Schick Geraint los und lass ihn ein paar Metalleimer und ein Einmachglas auftreiben – der Doktor will sicher eine Probe – dann suche ich etwas, um Löcher in das Ding zu machen. Mit meinem Messer funktioniert das nicht.“ Jack wischte sich die Hände ab und sah seinen Vorgesetzten an. „In einem der Lagerräume auf Level 3 habe ich einen Ballen Öltuch gesehen. Das muss da schon ein halbes Jahrhundert rumliegen, aber sollte der Säure besser standhalten, als was mir sonst so einfällt. Einverstanden?“

„Warum übergebe ich eigentlich nicht dir die Leitung und setze mich irgendwo an einem netten Fleckchen ohne Alien zur Ruhe?“ Alex starrte ihn spöttisch an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. 

„Du liebst mich viel zu sehr, um dich jemals von mir zu trennen?“, entgegnete Jack mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag und dramatisch gegen sein Herz gepressten Händen. 

„Hör bloß auf bevor mir übel wird.“ Hopkins grinste.

Doktor Levine kam zurück in den Schuppen und der Moment der Heiterkeit war vorbei. „Der Geruch ist ja noch schlimmer geworden“, klagte der Arzt. „Kann man nichts dagegen unternehmen?“

„Captain Harkness und ich haben gerade darüber gesprochen wie wir fortfahren“, erwiderte Hopkins frostig, sich Levine zuwendend, die grauen Augen kalt. „Und wir denken, wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Kokon weg zu schaffen.“ Er sah Jack an. „Du kümmerst dich wie besprochen hier um alles. Ich schicke Geraint los, damit er die Dinge besorgt, die du brauchst. Doktor Levine – ich denke Sie sollten einen Blick auf unsere beiden Zeuginnen werfen, bevor wir in den Hub zurück fahren, um das Öltuch zu holen.“

„Ich bin Wissenschaftler, kein Allgemeinmediziner“, protestierte Levine.

„Dann tun Sie ein paar Minuten lang so, als wären Sie einer. Messen Sie ihren Puls, murmeln Sie ein paar mitfühlende Worte und verordnen Sie ihnen, warme Milch mit Honig zu trinken, früh ins Bett zu gehen und das Ganze so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen“, entgegnete Alex kühl. „Die beiden entstammen einer Generation, bei der das glatt funktionieren könnte.“ Er knöpfte seine Jacke zu. „Ich würde es gerne vermeiden, ihnen Retcon geben zu müssen.“

Thomas Levine schwieg eingeschnappt. Er raffte seinen Mantel um sich und verschwand nach draußen. Hoffentlich um die Erste-Hilfe-Arzttasche aus dem Wagen zu holen und so zu tun als wäre er ein richtiger Arzt…

Alex warf Jack einen auffordernden Blick zu und folgte ihm. 

Alleine mit dem Kokon und seinem grusligen Inhalt sah sich Jack noch einmal gründlich in dem Schuppen um. Irgendetwas, das sich als Werkzeug verwenden ließ, musste er hier doch finden…

 

###

 

Ianto starrte in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Sein Kater war überraschend zahm ausgefallen. Vermutlich war er tatsächlich einfach nur erschöpfter gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Und so hatte ihn mehr die Müdigkeit als der Alkohol überwältigt, so dass er in einem fremden Zimmer – in einem fremden Bett – einschlief. 

Aber da war auch etwas anderes. Er hatte wieder dieses verführerische Gefühl von Sicherheit in Jacks Nähe empfunden. Das war früher schon in der Gegenwart des anderen Mannes geschehen. Es war nicht die einfache Kameradschaft, wie am Anfang, während der Stunden auf dem Dach, als er im Schatten des Kamins Jacks Geschichten von fernen Planeten und fremden Geschöpfen lauschte. 

Es war… intimer.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, warf sich mit beiden Händen Wasser ins Gesicht, füllte dann das Zahnputzglas und trank bis das trockene Gefühl aus seinem Mund verschwand. Seine Zunge fühlte sich ein wenig pelzig an und er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, wie immer wenn er Alkohol getrunken hatte. Und wie immer sagte er sich, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war. Er hatte einfach nicht diese walisische, hohe Toleranzschwelle für Alkohol, wie beispielsweise sein Schwager. Und was hatte das Johnny eingebracht… Er griff zur Zahnbürste.

Johnny. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach zusammenreißen und seine Schwester ins Krankenhaus begleiten. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und musste langsam diese Furcht davor, dieses Gebäude zu betreten, überwinden. Er fröstelte, doch das schob er auf die morgendliche Kühle und seinen beinahe unbekleideten Zustand.

Offensichtlich hatte er es in der Nacht nicht mehr geschafft, sich ganz auszuziehen. Als der Wecker ihn aus seinem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf riss, trug er seine Unterhose und seine Socken und einen Moment lang hatte es ihn sehr verwirrt, wieso er nicht wie üblich in seinem Pyjama steckte. 

Dann hatte er sich an Jack erinnert und mit einem Aufstöhnen den Kopf in seinem Kissen vergraben. Wie peinlich, praktisch mitten im Gespräch einzuschlafen. Dabei wollte er nur einen Moment die Augen schließen, während Jack ihm das Wasser holte – sich zurück lehnen, seine müden Lider senken und die beruhigende Atmosphäre des Raumes die Erinnerungen an Lisa und die endlosen Tage an ihrem Krankenbett zurück drängen lassen. Das Kissen roch nach dieser exotischen Mischung aus Leder und Wolle und dem Rasierwasser, von dem Jack behauptete, dass er es nicht benutzte – Gerüche, die er inzwischen mit dem älteren Mann in Verbindung brachte. 

Ianto reinigte das Waschbecken und füllte es erneut mit warmem Wasser, griff nach Seife und Waschlappen. Er hielt inne, runzelte die Stirn. Dann drehte er das Gesicht gegen die Schulter. Er roch ein wenig nach Schweiß, nicht ungewöhnlich am Morgen – aber darunter war ein anderer, schwacher Geruch… nach Jack. Himmel, es war als hätte der andere Mann eine Duftmarke an ihm hinterlassen. Und das ohne ihn auch nur anzufassen. 

Und ein Teil von ihm wollte definitiv, dass Jack ihn berührte.

Resolut begann Ianto die Seife gegen den Waschlappen zu reiben, bis er genügend Schaum erzeugt hatte, um sich gründlich zu waschen. Nachdem er mit frischem Wasser nachgespült hatte, hob er seinen Arm vors Gesicht und schnüffelte gründlich an seiner Haut. Er konnte nur noch die Seife riechen. Vielleicht hatte ihm auch nur sein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet, dass er nach Jack roch…

Ianto blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich über sein stoppeliges Kinn. Sein spärlicher Bartwuchs trug dazu bei, dass er jünger aussah, als er tatsächlich war. Aber nach zwei Tagen ohne Rasur begann er sich schmuddelig zu fühlen. Höchste Zeit, dass er aufhörte, herum zu trödeln und mit der Morgentoilette fortfuhr. Er sollte sehen, ob Rhi seine Hilfe in der Küche benötigte, aber seltsamerweise hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, seine Schwester würde einen Blick auf ihn werfen und wissen, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte.

Plötzlich wütend knallte er die Schublade zu, aus der er sein Rasierzeug genommen hatte. 

Was war schon passiert? Sie hatten ein Glas zusammen getrunken und sich unterhalten und die Müdigkeit in Kombination mit Alkohol führte dazu, dass er ein paar Stunden in einem fremden Bett geschlafen hatte. In seinen Klamotten. Alleine.

Jack benahm sich wie der Gentleman, der er versprochen hatte zu sein und hielt Abstand. 

Stoff für eine amüsante Anekdote, über die man lacht, die ihm vielleicht ein bisschen Spott einbrachte, weil er so wenig vertrug und dann vergaß. 

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht mal im Entferntesten vorstellen, es Rhi gegenüber zu erwähnen. Wenigstens war er sich sicher, dass sie längst in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte, als er sich in sein Zimmer schlich wie ein… eben wie jemand, der Zeit in einem fremden Bett verbracht hatte. Da, schon wieder. Sie hatten nichts Falsches getan. Sie hatten nichts Verbotenes getan. 

Der Kuss an der Rezeption.

Ianto erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und ein Klumpen cremiger Rasierschaum plumpste von seinem Rasierpinsel ins Waschbecken. 

Unsinn. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. Sie waren völlig alleine gewesen. Seine Wangen, bereits halb mir Rasierschaum bedeckt, verfärbten sich rötlich. Gott, Jack war ein fantastischer Küsser. Auch wenn das vielleicht nur an seiner mangelnden Erfahrung lag. Aber er hatte sich für einen Moment von allem losgelöst gefühlt.

Es konnte nicht falsch sein.

Ianto wischte eine Schaumflocke vom Kinn und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

 

###

 

Mit einem alten Hammer und einem angerosteten Meisel, die er in einer verstaubten Kiste unter einem Regal gefunden hatte, gelang es Jack, Löcher in den Kokon zu stechen, durch die sie die Säure in mit Asche gefüllte Metalleimer ablassen konnten. Geraint verstaute sie auf der Ladefläche des alten Militär-Jeeps, der sich im Fuhrpark von Torchwood Cardiff befunden hatte, als sie die Niederlassung wieder eröffneten. Ein ratterndes Vehikel mit kaputten Stoßdämpfern, doch in dem Fall unerlässlich praktisch, weil sie ansonsten auf dem kompletten Rückweg die Dämpfe aus dem Eimern eingeatmet hätten. Und so lange sie nicht wussten, um was es sich handelte, konnten sie das Zeug nicht einfach irgendwo in die Gegend kippen. Im sogenannten Keller des Hubs gab es eine Verbrennungsanlage, vermutlich würde die mit Säure vollgesogene Asche am Ende dort landen. Konnte man Asche eigentlich nochmals verbrennen? 

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn“, sagte Jack, nachdem er längere Zeit das Gesicht des Mannes studiert hatte. „Er war am Bahnhof, er hat geholfen, die Kisten für London zu verladen.“

Alex hob den Kopf von seinen Notizen und sah ihn an. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er scharf. „Da waren ein Haufen Leute. Wieso erinnerst du dich gerade an ihn? Und bei den Gesichtsverletzungen durch die Säure bin ich nicht überzeugt, seine eigene Mutter würde ihn erkennen. Nicht, dass ich irgendeine Mutter ihr Kind in dem Zustand sehen lassen wollte.“

„Reiner Zufall.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich an einem vorstehenden Nagel oder etwas in der Art verletzt und dann Blut über den halben Bahnsteig getropft. Wenn wir ihn da rausgeholt haben, sollten wir ein Foto von seinem Gesicht machen, oder vielleicht kann Miss Thyme eine Skizze anfertigen, wie er ausgesehen hat, bevor dass da mit ihm passiert ist. Sie ist ziemlich gut. Constable Davidson am Bahnhof, wir können ihn fragen ob er ihn kennt. Er hat Erste Hilfe geleistet. Deshalb erinnere ich mich auch an die Sache.“ 

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es in dem Zusammenhang eine Rolle spielt“, meinte Doktor Levine stirnrunzelnd. Trotz seiner Klagen hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Alex mit dem Öltuch zurück zu begleiten. „Aber der LKW Fahrer aus dem anderen Kokon hatte auch eine Wunde. Ein Riss am Unterarm, älter, schon ziemlich verheilt. Er könnte sich im Naturschutzgebiet beim Verladen der Kisten auf den LKW verletzt haben.“

Blut... Jack wirbelte herum, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. „Ich war einmal... ach, nicht wichtig, wo ich gewesen bin... aber da gab es „hew'sah“ genannte Wesen. Kleine Dinger mit großen Zähnen, die hässliche Löcher in Gliedmaßen hinterließen, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war. Jede Art von Blut zog sie geradezu magnetisch an. Jemand mit dem ich dort war, wurde verletzt und ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes endeten auf dem Boden. Drei Tage später wurden wir im Schlaf von einem kleinen Rudel hew'sah überrascht, die uns bis in die Stadt zurückgefolgt sind. Wir konnte sie erledigen, bevor sie ernsthaften Schaden anrichteten, aber die Einheimischen sagten uns, sie wären uns auch um den halben Planeten gefolgt, wenn nötig, denn wenn sie einmal Blut gewittert haben, folgen sie ihrer Beute wohin auch immer.“

„Eine interessante Anekdote“, bemerkte Alex. „Aber ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht ganz.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Ding, das diesen Kokon gesponnen hat, ein hew'sah ist“, erklärte Jack. „Aber vieleicht arbeitet es auf die gleiche Weise. Beide Männer hatten blutende Verletzungen. Was, wenn es einfach ihrer Witterung gefolgt ist? Vom Naturschutzgebiet aus hierher nach Cardiff.“

„Und wie hat es das gemacht, ohne dass jemand etwas gesehen hat? Auf einem Bahnhof, der rund um die Uhr von Menschen bevölkert ist?“, warf Doktor Levine ein.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt etliche Kreaturen, die sich an ihre Umgebung so anpassen, dass man sie nicht bemerkt.“

„Etwa so etwas wie ein Chamäleon?“, entgegnete der Arzt skeptisch. „Oder die Tintenfische, die optisch mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen?“

„Warum nicht?“ Jack wandte sich an seinen Vorgesetzten, die Skepsis des Londoner Wissenschaftlers ignorierend. „Es wäre nicht das Seltsamste, das ich gesehen habe, seit ich für Torchwood arbeite.“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie etwas jagten, das sie nicht erkennen konnten. „Das gefällt mir alles so gar nicht. Wir wissen einfach zu wenig über dieses Ding. Was schlägst du vor? Einen Ausflug zurück an die Absturzstelle? Vielleicht finden wir noch Spuren dort, jetzt wo der Schnee abgetaut ist.“

„Nicht, dass ich nicht für einen Ausflug ins Grüne zu haben bin, aber sie wurden hier getötet. Und ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Ding nur zum Essen in die Stadt kommt.“ Jack grinste humorlos. „Obwohl ich mich erinnere, dass die Verpflegung ziemlich mies war, während wir uns dort aufhielten. Es steckt irgendwo hier und wir müssen herausfinden, wie es aussieht.“

Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie zum Teufel sollten sie das anstellen? 

 

###

 

Es klopfte an der Badezimmertür, gerade als Ianto mit der Rasur fertig geworden war. 

„Ein Moment, bitte.“

Er spülte den Rasierer ab, trocknete das Metallgehäuse sorgfältig, damit es nicht rostete und griff nach einem Handtuch, um sich das Gesicht abzuwischen. Dann wickelte er sich hastig in seinen Morgenrock und schnürte den Gürtel zu. 

Es war noch recht früh, also gab es nur eine kleine Auswahl an Personen, die ihn jetzt in seinem Zimmer aufsuchten. Rhi. Edwyn. Oder Jack. Der Gedanke an den älteren Mann ließ sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen und er lächelte unwillkürlich in Erwartung, als er sich der Tür zuwandte. 

„Herein.“

Es war Tomi, der ihn vom Türstock aus musterte, ohne Anstalten zu machen, in den Raum zu treten. „Guten Morgen.“

Erfüllt von einem irrationalen Gefühl der Enttäuschung hängte Ianto erst das Handtuch zum Trocknen auf das dafür vorgesehene Gestell unter dem Fenster. „Tomi. Bore da. Du bist früh auf den Beinen, und das in deinem Urlaub. Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte er, als er sich wieder seinem Jugendfreund zuwandte. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich um die Zeit schon bei dir rein platze, aber ich habe ein paar Briefe und ich wollte Edwyn damit zur Post schicken.“ Tomos hielt ein Bündel Umschläge hoch. „Ich dachte mir, du kannst ihn bestimmt auftreiben. An der Rezeption habe ich schon mein Glück versucht, aber Miss Sato hat ihn noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.“

„Kein Problem. Leg sie einfach da hin.“ Ianto trat zu ihm, und deutete auf eine niedere Kommode neben der Zimmertür, auf der ordentlich aufgereiht schon seine Taschenuhr und ein Schlüsselbund lagen. „Edwyn ist vermutlich gerade in der Küche beim Frühstück, ich sorge dafür, dass er sie wegbringt.“ Er ging zurück ins Bad und hoffte, der andere Mann würde den Hinweis verstehen. Ianto konnte sich nicht ankleiden, so lange Tomos ihn anstarrte. Das war nicht mehr wie früher, als sie sich im Sommer von ihren Pflichten davon stahlen, mit Fahrrädern aus der Stadt herausfuhren und nackt schwimmen gingen. Diese Unbefangenheit lag lange hinter ihnen. 

„Danke.“ Tomi sah zu, wie Ianto rasch das Waschbecken von Seifenresten und Bartstoppeln reinigte. 

Er fragte sich selbst, nach was er eigentlich suchte. Einem Knutschfleck an Iantos Hals? Im Licht des neuen Tages kamen ihm seine Überlegungen der letzten Nacht übertrieben vor. Trotzdem hatte er sich hingesetzt und ein paar sorgfältig formulierte Briefe an ausgewählte Personen geschrieben. In der Bankbranche war es häufig nötig, Klienten diskret überprüfen zu lassen, zum Beispiel bei Kreditanfragen, daher hatte er die entsprechenden Kontakte in der City. Er hätte natürlich auch anrufen können, aber irgendwie war es per Brief einfacher. Auf die Weise konnte ihn auch niemand fragen, wieso er die Informationen wollte, zumal er sich doch im Urlaub befand.

„Hast du besondere Pläne für heute?“, fragte Ianto, als das Schweigen anhielt und Tomi keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen. „Eine längere Fahrt? Ich meine, nur weil du so früh wach bist.“

„Nein.“ Tomos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich werde nur so in der Gegend rumfahren, vielleicht bei meiner Tante rein sehen...“ Er räusperte sich. „Hey, bleibt es eigentlich bei unserem Abschiedsessen?“

„Natürlich.“ Überrascht sah Ianto ihn an. „Außer du hast es dir anders überlegt?“

„Nein. Ich dachte nur… du kannst dir doch sicher einen Abend lang freinehmen und wir essen irgendwo ungestört in einem Restaurant. Du musst zugeben, wenn wir im Hotel bleiben – so ausgezeichnet deine Schwester auch kocht – kommt alle fünf Minuten jemand und will etwas von dir. Und es ist schließlich meine letzte Nacht in Cardiff.“ Vor allem wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Captain Harkness Wind davon bekam und sich womöglich selbst einlud. Egal was seine Kontakte in London herausfinden würden, der Mann war eine Landplage. 

Aber er war ja noch einige Tage hier, und bis dahin kam vielleicht schon Antwort aus London und… und dann würden sie weitersehen. Er empfand eine vage, dumpfe Trauer, als ahnte ein Teil von ihm bereits das endgültige Ende seiner Freundschaft mit Ianto Jones voraus. 

 

###

 

„Endlich! Weib, wieso dauert das so lange. Willst du mich etwa hier verhungern lassen?“

Diese wenig herzlich klingende Begrüßung schlug Rhiannon entgegen, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie lächelte. Johnny ging es offenbar schon viel besser. 

Als sie in den Raum trat, versteckte sie das Lächeln wieder hinter einer grimmigen Miene. „Denk ja nicht, dass du dich daran gewöhnen kannst.“ Rhi stellte mit einem Rumms ihren Korb ab. Glas klirrte. 

Sie nahm ihren Mantel ab und schüttelte das Regenwasser aus, dann tat sie das gleiche mit dem Kopftuch, das ihre Haare vor der Feuchtigkeit geschützt hatte und hängte beides an einen Kleiderständer, damit sie trocknen konnten.

„Was? Daran, zu essen?“, fragte Johnny grinsend und versuchte sich hoch zu rappeln. „Tut mir leid, aber da bist du zu spät dran.“ Er warf seinem Zimmernachbarn einen Blick zu und der verzog sich samt seiner Neugier wieder hinter die Tageszeitung von gestern. 

Rhiannon seufzte. „Daran, dass ich dir jetzt jeden Tag das Essen ins Krankenhaus trage, du Idiot.“ Sie begann den Kopfteil des Bettes hoch zu kurbeln, damit ihr Mann aufrecht sitzen konnte. Dann holte sie ein Handtuch aus ihrem Korb und breitete es auf seinem Schoß aus. „Edi Grayson hat mir empfohlen, dir eine Brühe aus Kalbsknochen zu kochen. Vornehmlich vom Kopf und den Beinen. Soll ihrem Enkel wunderbar bei seinem gebrochenen Bein geholfen haben.“ Rhi nahm ein – in ein weiteres Geschirrtuch gewickeltes - Einmachglas aus dem Korb und hielt es hoch.

Johnny begutachtete das „Paket“, das in seinem Schoß platziert wurde, eher kritisch. „Und was ist da drin?“, fragte er. „Kalbsaugen und Schafshirn? Fledermausflügel?“

„Wenn es doch nur helfen würde…“, spottete Rhi. Sie entfernte das Gummiband und das Geschirrtuch, öffnete den Bügelverschluss. „Es ist Hühnersuppe nach dem Rezept meiner Großmutter. Und wenn du isst, statt dich zu beschweren, dann ist sie sogar noch warm genug.“ 

„Mit was drin?“, fragte Johnny, die unverletzte Hand gierig nach dem Löffel ausstreckend, den seine Frau ebenfalls aus dem Korb holte. „Krötenzungen und Fliegenpilze?“

„Hühnerfleisch und Eierstich. Mica hat ihn gemacht. Und sie hat sich sehr viel Mühe dabei gegeben, also wirst du ihn essen und sie dafür loben, auch wenn er noch etwas grieselig ist. Ich bringe die Kinder heute Nachmittag mit, wenn sie mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sind.“ Rhiannon band ihrem Mann das Geschirrtuch wie ein Lätzchen um, damit er nicht auf den Gips kleckerte. Er würde ihn noch eine lange Zeit tragen. 

Der Mann im Bett nebenan warf wieder neugierige Blicke auf sie, über den Rand der Zeitung schielend. Die anderen vier Betten waren gegenwärtig leer. Noch nicht abgeräumte Teller und der Geruch nach Bratfett und zu lange gekochtem Gemüse, der im Raum hing, verrieten Rhi, dass das vom Krankenhaus servierte Mittagessen nicht lange zurücklag. Offenbar nahm es die Verdauung nicht zu sehr in Anspruch, wenn die anderen ihre Betten verlassen hatten. Andererseits hatte das Krankenhaus ein nagelneues Fernsehzimmer spendiert bekommen und das Gerät lockte die Patienten in den Aufenthaltsbereich, sofern sie in der Lage dazu waren. Das war ihr nur Recht. Sie war lieber mit ihrem Mann allein. Oder fast alleine, dachte sie mit Blick auf das Nachbarbett. 

„Nur Suppe?“, fragte Johnny, der weniger von der Aussicht, sich mit seinen Kindern beschäftigen zu müssen, begeistert war. 

„Und Brot.“ Rhi holte ein zweites, in ein weiteres sauberes Geschirrtuch verschnürtes, Päckchen aus dem Korb. „Heute Morgen gebacken. Schling das nur nicht so runter, du bekommst ja noch Magenschmerzen.“ Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Handrücken, als Johnny sofort nach der ersten Brotscheibe grabschte. „Außerdem Fleischpastete zum Abendessen und…“ Sie nahm eine Blechdose aus dem Korb, öffnete ihren Deckel und hielt sie ihrem Ehemann unter die Nase. „Rosinenkuchen zum Tee.“

„Mit Rumrosinen?“, fragte Johnny hoffnungsvoll.

Rhiannon lächelte und küsste ihren Mann auf die Wange. „Mit Rumrosinen und einem guten Schuss Rum im Teig“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Nur das Beste für dich. Ich will dich doch so bald wie möglich wieder bei mir Zuhause haben.“ 

 

###

 

„Jack.“ Ianto lächelte, als Jack die Treppe herunter kam und direkt auf die Rezeption zusteuerte. „Hallo.“ Er rückte mit einem Anflug Nervosität seine Weste zurecht. Ob dem anderen Mann auffiel, dass er die Manschettenknöpfe trug, die Jack ihm geschenkt hatte? „Bist du zum Mittagessen hergekommen?“

„Hallo, Ianto.“ Er lehnte sich gegen den Rezeptionstresen und musterte den jungen Waliser. Leichte Röte zeigte sich in Iantos Wangen, und seine Finger zupften an der Manschette des anderen Arms, aber ansonsten sprach nichts von Ressentiments, die die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht eventuell hinterlassen hatten. Die blaugrauen Augen des jungen Mannes waren warm und hell. Dann sah er, womit Iantos Finger spielten… und hätte ihn an Ort und Stelle besinnungslos küssen können. Wieso war nie die richtige Zeit… Er legte einen Moment die Hand auf Iantos nervöse Finger, stoppte sie, hoffte das die Berührung das sagte, was er hier und jetzt nicht aussprechen durfte. 

„Leider nicht“, sagte Jack mit echtem Bedauern, als er die Hand zurückzog. „Nur ein kurzer Zwischenstopp. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall und musste mir neue Schuhe besorgen.“ Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Edwyn kam mit einem Tablett an die Rezeption. 

„Ich soll das Mittagessen bringen. Und sagen, dass Mrs. Davies wieder da ist aus dem Krankenhaus. Hallo, Captain Harkness.“ Edwyn war ein großer Fan von Captain Harkness. Der Amerikaner hatte oft Arbeit für ihn, war großzügig mit Trinkgeldern und einmal hatte er ihm von einer Reise nach London einen neuen Superman-Comic mitgebracht, den es erst einen Monat später in Cardiff zu kaufen gegeben hätte. Edwyn war das Älteste von sieben Kindern, etwas geschenkt zu bekommen – und es ganz für sich alleine behalten zu dürfen - war eine große Sache für ihn. 

„Hallo, Edwyn.“ Jack nickte ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu, auch wenn er das Auftauchen des Hotelbotens bedauerte. „Viel zu tun?“ Sein Blick glitt zu dem Teller mit sorgfältig arrangierten Sandwiches, die Edwyn gebracht hatte. War das Käse mit hausgemachtem Relish auf Rhiannons selbstgebackenem Brot? Sein Magen knurrte begehrlich. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, er sollte längst auf dem Weg in den Hub sein. Alex hatte eine Besprechung angesetzt und vermutlich stieg sein Blutdruck gerade in unerhörte Höhen.

„Unheimlich viel.“ Edwyn zog eine Liste aus der Jackentasche. „Ich gehe einkaufen. Soll ich für Sie auch etwas besorgen?“

Jack kramte in seinem Mantel nach ein paar Münzen und hielt sie dem Jungen hin. „Bring mir eine Packung Zigaretten mit, okay? Die Stärksten, die du finden kannst. Du kannst das Wechselgeld behalten. Wenn sie teurer sind, als das was ich dir gegeben habe, sag Mister Jones Bescheid, er setzt es auf meine Rechnung.“ Jack rauchte nicht, aber Doktor Bowen, der Pathologe, der die neu aufgetauchte Leiche untersuchen würde. Wenn der Mann damit fertig war, hatte er sich eine Packung Zigaretten mehr als reichlich verdient.

„Wird gemacht.“ Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Edwyn hätte salutiert, bevor er Iantos Blick sah und sich auf die Socken machte.

Ianto sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann zog er einen Bogen Packpapier aus einer Schublade, riss es in der Mitte durch, legte zwei der großzügig zugeschnittenen Sandwiches darauf und faltete im Nu ein sauberes Päckchen daraus. Er schob es über den Rezeptionstresen zu Jack. „Nimm es mit“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich konnte deinen Magen bis hierher knurren hören und ich hole mir einfach mehr in der Küche.“

„Du bist ein Lebensretter, Ianto Jones.“ Jack steckte die Sandwiches in seine Manteltasche und stieß dabei auf den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb er sich den Abstecher an die Rezeption geleistet hatte. „Du hast da gestern etwas bei mir vergessen.“ Mit einem Lächeln zog Jack eine hellblaue, zusammengerollte Krawatte aus der Tasche und schob sie dem Hotelier zu. 

Der duckte den Kopf und ließ sie rasch in der Schublade verschwinden, aus der er das Papier geholt hatte. „Danke. Die… die habe ich schon vermisst.“ Er war nach dem Frühstück in Jacks Zimmer gewesen, um sie zu holen, hatte sie aber nicht gefunden.

Jack schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich habe sie in meinem Koffer versteckt. Nicht, dass das Zimmermädchen sie findet…“, setzte er amüsiert hinzu. Oder Ianto selbst und er um das Vergnügen kam, zu sehen wie der junge Waliser beim Anblick der Krawatte verfärbte… 

„Danke, nochmals.“ Ianto bemühte sich um einen beiläufigen Tonfall, aber er war sichtlich erleichtert, nicht in der Gerüchteküche zu landen, weil ein scharfäugiges Zimmermädchen seine Krawatte fand und erkannte.

„So… Wie sieht es mit meinem Finderlohn aus?“ Jack beschloss, dass Alex noch zehn Minuten länger auf ihn warten konnte. Das war doch sicher nicht zu viel verlangt.

„Finderlohn, Sir?“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Für meine Krawatte?“

„Absolut.“ Jack beugte sich vor, senkte die Stimme, obwohl im Moment niemand außer ihnen im Foyer war. „Ich dachte an ein Abendessen. Heute. Du und ich. Ich kenne da ein Restaurant…“

„Es geht nicht“, unterbrach ihn Ianto.

„Komm schon, sicher kannst du ein paar Stunden von hier weg. Lass mich dich zum Essen einladen. Irgendwo in Cardiff, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können.“

„Es geht wirklich nicht.“ Ianto schüttelt den Kopf. „Rhi hat Alice und Steven heute bei uns zum Abendessen eingeladen und ich muss dabei sein.“ 

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür?“, erkundigte sich Jack neugierig. 

„Sie meinte, als Dankeschön für Alices Hilfe.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, sie hat irgendetwas vor.“

Jack seufzte. „Ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit Alice reden müssen. Langsam kommt mir der Verdacht, dass deine Schwester versucht, meine Tochter und dich zu verkuppeln.“ Er lachte, als er Iantos entsetzte Miene sah. „Ich sollte deinen Gesichtsausdruck eigentlich als Beleidigung auffassen. Aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt sehr froh, dass sie nicht so ganz dein Typ ist“, neckte er den jungen Waliser.

„Ich… ich habe nie…“ Ianto brach ab und blinzelte. „Du nimmst mich auf den Arm! Du… twipsin!“

„Du liest meine Gedanken.“ Bedauernd zwang Jack sich dazu sich aufzurichten und einen Schritt vom Rezeptionstresen weg zu treten. Ansonsten würde er nie gehen – oder zumindest nicht, bevor Alex wutschäumend hier auftauchte und ihn an den Ohren zurück an die Arbeit zerrte. „Falls ich keine Nachtschicht einlegen muss, darf ich dich heute Abend sehen?“

Ianto nickte ohne zu zögern. „Ich bin nach dem Abendessen hier im Büro. Ich muss mir die Abrechnungen ansehen.“ Er verschwieg, dass er auf der Suche nach Einsparmöglichkeiten war. Ihre Ausgaben waren einfach zu hoch. Das war nichts, dass er mit einem Gast besprechen konnte – nicht mal mit einem, der auch ein Freund war.

„Ich freue mich.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich abwandte. Nach zwei Schritten blieb er stehen und sah über die Schulter zurück. „Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Wenn Edwyn wieder da ist, kannst du ihn mit meinem Stiefel zu einem Schuster schicken, vielleicht kann man noch was machen, um ihn zu retten. Ich häng an den Dingern.“ Er winkte, als er in Richtung Tür ging. „Danke.“

„Was ist mit dem Stiefel?“, rief ihm Ianto nach.

„Wirst du schon sehen.“ Damit verschwand Jack nach draußen, und die Eingangstür schwang hinter ihm zu.

Ianto sah ihm verwundert nach. Dieser Mann…! Er nahm das übriggebliebene Sandwich vom Teller und biss hinein, eine Hand unter haltend, um eventuelle Krümel aufzufangen. Am besten ging er selbst und sah nach dem Stiefel. Jack war in der Lage, einen Schuh zum Schuster zu schicken, nur weil der einen kleinen Fleck aufwies. Aber zuerst machte er sich einen Kaffee.

Ein Teil von ihm zählte bereits die Stunden, bis er Jack wiedersah. 

Als Tosh ihn später an der Rezeption ablöste, wunderte sie sich zwar im Stillen über das versonnene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Chefs, fragte ihn aber nicht danach. Sie freute sich einfach nur für ihn.

 

###

 

Ianto hatte Johnnys Job übernommen und Holz aus dem Schuppen geholt und es in die Küche getragen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, so dass das Geplapper und Geschirrklappern ein wenig gedämpft wurde, lehnte sich dagegen und schloss die Augen. Die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl gegen seine Haut, vor allem nach der stickigen Hitze in der Küche und der Anstrengung des Holzschleppens. Zumindest für ein paar Minuten, dann musste er zurück in sein Büro und wieder an die Arbeit.

Das Abendessen mit Alice und Steven war gut verlaufen, aber er hatte sich des vagen Eindrucks nicht verschließen können, dass sich die beiden Frauen auch ohne ihn amüsiert hätten. Dafür hatte Mica ihn für den Abend als Gesprächspartner ausgesucht. Sie war noch völlig aufgekratzt wegen des Besuchs im Krankenhaus und stellte zahllose Fragen. Die beiden Jungs steckten die Köpfe über ihren Tellern zusammen und unterhielten sich lieber miteinander. 

„Ich möchte wissen, wo deine Gedanken sind? Unterwegs mit den Faeries?“

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme das alte Sprichwort zitierte. „Kaum. Wusstest du, dass meine Schwester ab und zu eine Untertasse voll Sahne vor die Küchentür stellt? Natürlich glaubt sie nicht wirklich an die Faeries, es ist einfach etwas, das die Frauen in dieser Familie seit Jahrhunderten tun.“

„Und kommen die Faeries und trinken sie?“, fragte Jack leichthin, sich neben ihm gegen die Tür lehnend. An der Rezeption hatte er Constable Davidson und Tosh in trauter Zweisamkeit vorgefunden, und Miss Sato hatte ihm geraten, nach Ianto in der Küche zu suchen. Es war eher eine Ahnung gewesen, dass er den Weg durch den Garten nahm. Aber hier war Ianto. 

Der junge Waliser öffnete die Augen, drehte den Kopf und spürte, wie seine Schulter sich gegen die des anderen Mannes presste, als er sich in Richtung von Jacks Ohr beugte. „Sagen wir so... es lebt ein Igel im Garten, der um diese Jahreszeit schon wesentlich fetter als seine Artgenossen aussieht.“

Jack lachte und schloss die Augen. Und bevor Ianto recht wusste, was er da tat, hatte er sich bereits vorgebeugt und die noch immer lächelnden Lippen des anderen Mannes geküsst. Errötend lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Tür, zog den Kopf leicht zwischen die Schultern.

Doch Jack sagte nichts. Er öffnete nicht einmal die Augen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich nur und er griff ohne hinzusehen nach Iantos Hand, drückte sie einen Moment. 

Ermutigt schluckte Ianto. „Letzte Nacht war... gut. Ich meine, nicht die Kopfschmerzen oder dass ich eingeschlafen bin.“ Sein Herz hämmerte förmlich in seiner Brust, schlug bis zum Hals hoch. „Ich fühle mich anders, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Als wäre ich jemand anderes.“ 

„Du bist immer du, Ianto.“ Jack sah ihn an und die Laterne über ihnen ließ schelmische, goldene Punkte in seinen Augen tanzen. „So schmeichelhaft es ist, ich denke nicht, das es wirklich etwas mit mir zu tun hat.“ Er tippte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers auf Iantos Brust. „Das ist alles da drin.“ Er tippte gegen die Schläfe des jungen Mannes. „Und da drin. Und ich hoffe, du fühlst dich immer frei genug mit mir, zu sein, wer du bist.“ Er ließ die Fingerspitzen an der Seite von Iantos Gesicht entlang gleiten, bevor er die Hand zurück zog. 

Das war nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas. Es musste nur jemand ein Fenster öffnen und nach draußen sehen und sie wurden entdeckt. Merkwürdig, dass plötzlich ihre Rollen vertauscht waren, und er die Stimme der Vernunft sein musste.

Vielleicht noch eine Sekunde… Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel. „Ich habe ein paar Stunden Zeit, bevor ich zurück an die Arbeit muss. Warum suchen wir uns nicht ein gemütlicheres Plätzchen?“

Der junge Waliser blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sah er sich um und rückte ein Stück von Jack ab. „Mein Büro?“, schlug er vor und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich kann uns Kaffee machen.“

„Das ist genau, was ich nach diesem Tag hören wollte, Mister Jones.“ Lachend folgte Jack ihm durch die Küche. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	15. Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon macht sich Gedanken über Alice‘ Zukunft und Jack fasst einen Plan, der leider nach hinten los geht.

Titel: Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 5663  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Rhiannon Davies, Adam Smith, Original-Charaktere: Geraint Miller, Doktor Ifan Bowen, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Rhiannon macht sich Gedanken über Alice‘ Zukunft und Jack fasst einen Plan, der leider nach hinten los geht.  
  
Warnung: nicht-dauerhafter Charaktertod (Jack).  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
"The best laid schemes o' mice an' men   
Gang aft agley"  
("The best-laid plans of mice and men   
Often go awry")     
  
*  Robert Burns * “To a Mouse” * 1785  *  
  
  
  
  
  
Ianto sah auf, als jemand an der Tür seines Büros klopfte. Er schob sein Notizbuch in eine Schublade und schloss sie. „Es ist offen.“  
  
Rhiannon trat in den Raum. „Kann ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen?“, fragte sie. „Oder bist du gerade sehr beschäftigt?“  
  
„Ich bin froh über jeden Unterbrechung, ich sehe mir die Bücher an.“ Ianto musterte seine Schwester. „Ist etwas mit Johnny?“  
  
„Nein, mit Johnny ist alles in Ordnung.“ Rhi nahm auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches Platz, die Hände in ihre Schürze gewickelt. Es verriet Ianto, dass seine große Schwester ein wenig nervös war. „Siehst du nach, ob Tosh einen Fehler gemacht hat? Sie ist ein bisschen abgelenkt, seit sie und Andy angefangen haben, die Hochzeit zu planen.“  
  
„Machst du Witze? Es ist umgekehrt, sie ist die halbe Zeit damit beschäftigt, meine Fehler aus zu bügeln.“ Ianto rieb sich über die Stirn. Er war müde. Obwohl er früh ins Bett gegangen war und ungestört geschlafen hatte. Natürlich waren da die Träume gewesen… Gute Träume, über die er definitiv nicht in Gegenwart seiner Schwester nachdenken sollte. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?“  
  
„Nein. Danke. So stark wie du das Zeug machst, kann ich den Rest der Woche nicht mehr schlafen.“ Rhi beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Wir hatten über den Winter sehr viel mehr Gäste als sonst und seit Martha weg ist, arbeitet Tosh zwei Jobs. Ich sage nicht, dass sie ihre Arbeit nicht gut macht, aber ich weiß, dass die Aufgaben einer Hausdame ihr nicht so wirklich gefallen. Deshalb dachte ich…“ Sie holte tief Atem. „…könnten wir den Job als Hausdame nicht stattdessen Alice anbieten?“  
  
Es war nicht, was Ianto erwartet hatte. „Alice Carter?“, fragte er.  
  
„Kennst du noch jemand hier, der so heißt?“ Seine Schwester stand auf, strich ihre Schürze glatt. „Du musst zugeben, sie hat sich gut gemacht, als sie ausgeholfen hat. Und ich weiß, dass sie gerne arbeiten würde, um ein bisschen weniger von ihrem Bruder abhängig zu sein. Natürlich können wir ihr nicht viel bezahlen, das ist mir klar, aber Kost und Logis für sie und den Jungen, und ein kleines Gehalt, das würde ihr schon ein wenig helfen. Und sie käme sich nicht so nutzlos vor.“  
  
„Moment mal, Rhi“, unterbrach sie ihr Bruder. „Hast du mit Mrs. Carter bereits darüber gesprochen?“  
  
„Nicht direkt. Wir haben uns nur so allgemein unterhalten. Wir haben ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten.“ Rhiannon musterte ihn. „Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung und ich wollte zuerst mit dir darüber reden.“  
  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Es ist nur… ich muss auch vorher mit Tosh sprechen. Es ist immerhin ihr Job, von dem wir reden. Und weißt du eigentlich, ob Mrs. Carter hier bleiben will? Ich meine nicht nur im Hotel, sondern überhaupt in Cardiff? Jack… Captain Harkness hat es immer so dargestellt als wäre es nur ein… vorübergehendes Arrangement. Denkst du nicht, er hätte sich sonst darum gekümmert, sie in einem Haus oder einer Wohnung unter zu bringen anstatt in einem Hotel?“  
  
„Ich dachte, er hat sie bei uns einquartiert, damit sie ihr nichtsnutziger Ehemann nicht findet und sie ihre Ruhe vor ihm hat“, erwiderte Rhi. „Oder das ist es zumindest, was er behauptet, warum er sie und den Jungen versteckt.“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Selbst wenn das so ist…“ Verdammter Jack Harkness und seine Geheimnisse. „… geht es doch uns nichts an.“ Ianto blätterte blindlings eine Seite im Kassenbuch auf. „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas von mir?“  
  
„Nein, das war’s schon.“ Rhi strich ihre zerknitterte Schürze glatt. „Komm später in die Küche, ja? Ich habe Steak-und-Nieren-Pasteten gebacken, damit Johnny etwas Ordentliches zum Abendessen bekommt. Sie servieren im Krankenhaus keinen Tee mehr, stell dir das vor. Zu viel Aufwand. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mit den Kindern isst und darauf achtest, dass sie keinen Unfug machen. Dann kann ich in den Bus in die Klinik nehmen. Alice und Steven sind übrigens auch da, kein Grund die beiden alleine in ihrem Zimmer essen zu lassen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ das Büro, bevor er wichtige Arbeit vorschieben konnte.   
  
Ianto runzelte die Stirn und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um sie aufzufüllen. Jack hatte einen Scherz gemacht, und gesagt, er verdächtige Rhiannon, Ianto mit Alice verkuppeln zu wollen. Es war nur ein Scherz gewesen, richtig?   
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Wo steckt Jack?“, fragte Alex, als er in den Wachraum trat. „Hast du ihn irgendwo gesehen, Geraint?“ Der Ofen in der Ecke strahlte eine verführerische Hitze in der stets klammen Luft des Hubs aus. Egal wie schön das Wetter draußen war, hier drinnen war es immer kalt und feucht. Holz knisterte, es roch nach Harz und Rauch und heißem Metall.   
  
Geraint löffelte gerade Zucker in seine Tasse. „Er war im Hotel. Und meinte dann, er habe noch was zu erledigen. Anschließend will er zurück in den Schuppen, da wo wir den zweiten Kokon gefunden haben. Hat gesagt er will sich dort noch einmal umsehen.“ Er deutete auf den Wasserkessel, der auf der Platte des Ofens stand. „Willst du auch eine Tasse Tee? Der Kessel kocht gleich.“  
  
„Ja, sicher.“ Alex ließ sich in einen der abgewetzten Sessel fallen und rieb sich die Schläfen.   
  
Ihr mickriges Budget erlaubte ihnen kein richtiges Mobiliar. Die Möbel im Wachraum – zwei Feldbetten für die Nachtschicht, ein paar Stühle und Sessel, lose um den Ofen drapiert und ein wackeliger Tisch, an denen man Mahlzeiten einnehmen konnte – stammten aus einem Lagerhaus, das sich im Besitz einer Firma befand, die Wohnungsauflösungen vornahm. Vor einigen Wochen hatte sich ein Weevil dorthin verirrt. Der Firmenbesitzer, der bei der Polizei angerufen hatte – wo Alex‘ Kontaktmann die Information an Torchwood weiterleitete – um sich über merkwürdige Geräusche in seinem Lagerhaus zu beschweren, kaufte ihnen die Geschichte über einen verwilderten Hund ab, der versehentlich dort eingesperrt worden war. Und Torchwood – oder genauer gesagt, Hopkins persönlich – kaufte für ein paar Pfund einige Möbel, die so billig waren, weil sie nicht mehr dem „modernen“ Geschmack entsprachen.  
  
Der Bezug des Sessels, in dem Alex jetzt saß, war verblichen, aber der Sessel selbst war massiv gebaut, und keine einzelne Sprungfeder war zu spüren. Unmodern oder nicht, das störte ihn wenig, bequem war er. „Wann ist er weg?“, fragte er, während Geraint einen weiteren Teebecher aus dem Regal nahm und die indische Teekiste öffnete, in der sie ein paar Vorräte aufbewahrten. Die Kiste hatte sich in einem der Lagerräume befunden. Offensichtlich war sie alt – auf der Unterseite war die Jahreszahl 1923 eingebrannt – aber das Holz war hell, frei von Schimmel oder Holzwürmern, und die Metallschaniere mussten zwar geölt werden, zeigten aber keine Spur von Rost. Ungewöhnlich, in dieser feuchten Umgebung. Und sie roch immer noch ganz leicht nach Tee und exotischen Gewürzen. Auf dem Deckel befand sich die farbenprächtige Zeichnung eines Elefanten, der Teeballen auf dem Rücken trug.   
  
Manchmal saß Alex einfach nur da und starrte die Teekiste an, malte sich aus, wie es sie nach Wales und in den Hub verschlagen haben mochte.   
  
Geraint kippte eine großzügige Menge Teeblätter aus einer Dose in eine dickbauchige Teekanne mit dem Abbild des Buckingham Palace und der Aufschrift „Souvenir aus London“ – irgendjemand hatte sie wohl als Scherz mitgebracht, aber inzwischen achtete kaum einer auf das Dekor. „Etwa vor einer halben Stunde“, erwiderte er nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Denkst du, dieses Ding könnte zurückkommen? Wieso sollte es, der Kokon ist weg.“ Er griff nach dem gusseisernen Wasserkessel, in dem es hörbar brodelte und zog sofort die Hand wieder weg. Obwohl der obere Teil des Griffs mit Holz verkleidet war, strahlte enorme Hitze davon ab. Diese verdammten Antiquitäten in diesem Loch. Geraint fand einen Topflappen und nahm damit den Wasserkessel vom Feuer, um die Kanne zu füllen. Wo war jetzt wieder das Teesieb? Wieso räumte hier eigentlich nie jemand das Zeug, das er benutzt hatte, auch wieder an seinen Platz zurück?  
  
„Gott, ich hoffe es nicht.“ Alex stöhnte und starrte zur Decke hoch. Yvonne Hoffmann hatte ihn angerufen – warum waren es ausgerechnet die antiken Telefonleitungen, die als einziges im Hub tatsächlich so funktionierten, wie sie sollten? – und Resultate gefordert. „Wenigstens ist die alte Dame und ihre Nachbarin in Sicherheit. Miss Thyme hat sie überredet, dass es ihnen nach dem Schock gut tun würde, eine Weile weg zu gehen. Die Nachbarin ist vorübergehend zu ihrer Tochter an den Stadtrand gezogen. Und die alte Dame, der der Schuppen gehört, ist zu Verwandten in den Norden gefahren. Eine Polizeistreife wird regelmäßig die Gegend patrouillieren, aber was nutzt das, wenn sie nicht wissen, wonach sie Ausschau halten sollen.“ Er nahm den Teebecher, den ihm der andere Mann reichte. „Haben wir zufällig irgendetwas zu essen da?“  
  
„Gut, dass du fragst.“ Geraint bückte sich und holte einen Korb hinter dem zweiten Sessel hervor. „Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass die anderen gehen.“ Er schlug das Geschirrtuch zurück, mit dem der Korb zugedeckt war. „Wenn wir uns schon die Nacht hier um die Ohren schlagen müssen, dann wenigstens mit ordentlicher Verpflegung.“ Geraint stellte eine metallene Pastetenform neben die Teekanne auf den Tisch und zog die Schublade auf, in der sie Besteck und Messer aufbewahrten.  
  
Alex rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Da sind aber keine Bohnen mit Toast drin, oder?“, fragte er. „Ich kenn die Grenzen deiner Kochkünste.“  
  
„Das ist nicht von mir. Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete.“ Geraint nahm zwei Teller vom Regal, auf dem auch die Tassen standen. „Hausgemacht. Jack hat sie aus dem Hotel mitgebracht. Kein Wunder, dass er da nicht weg will, das Essen ist echt gut.“ Er begann die Pastete in Stücke zu schneiden.   
  
„Ja, er hat sich da richtig eingenistet.“ Alex hievte sich aus seinem Sessel und zog einen Stuhl an den Tisch. Er stellte den Teebecher neben den Teller, auf den Geraint eine großzügige Portion Pastete legte. Sein Magen knurrte, als er nach einer Gabel griff. „Weiß er, dass wir seinen Proviant plündern?“  
  
„Ja. Er meinte, wir sollen ohne ihn anfangen, aber ihm auf jeden Fall etwas übriglassen.“ Geraint leckte sich Krümel von den Lippen und schluckte den Bissen hinunter. „Die sind kalt schon gut, aber stell dir das mal frisch aus dem Ofen vor. Denkst du, wir könnten sie auch zu so einem Deal überreden? Du als Chef musst doch auf unsere Ernährung achten. Haben wir nicht noch ein paar Pfund im Budget übrig und können uns das Essen aus dem Hotel liefern lassen? Ich bin die ewigen Rühreier und Speck oder Bohnen auf Toast echt leid, wenn keine Zeit bleibt, im Pub zu essen.“  
  
„Sie? Wen meinst du?“ Alex spülte einen Bissen Pastete mit Tee hinunter. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. Vielleicht sollte er mit Yvonne über einen Verpflegungszuschlag verhandeln. „Was für einen Deal?“  
  
„Jack hat einen Deal mit der Köchin im Hotel was das Essen betrifft. Er geht praktisch in der Küche ein und aus wie er will. Sie lässt sogar manchmal etwas auf dem Herd für ihn stehen, wenn er nachts zurückkommt.“ Geraint wischte sich den Mund am Ärmel seiner Jacke ab. Nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es aussah. „Wenn du mich fragst, läuft da was.“ Er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.   
  
„Sie ist glücklich verheiratet und zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass Jack anderweitig interessiert ist.“ Alex holte sich noch ein Stück Pastete. Also waren es tatsächlich nicht nur die Reize eines gewissen jungen Walisers, die Jack immer wieder zurück ins Hotel lockten…  
  
„Die Frau, die er als seine Schwester ausgibt?“, fragte Geraint zwischen zwei Bissen.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Hopkins scharf.   
  
Überrascht sah Geraint ihn an. „Adam Smith hat neulich gesagt, dass Jack im Hotel eine Frau aushält, eine Frau mit Kind. Angeblich gibt er sie als seine Schwester aus. Aber Smith erzählt jedem, dass es Jacks Sohn wäre und sie hier ist, weil er sie sitzen lassen hat, und...“   
  
„Du vergisst diesen Unsinn auf der Stelle wieder.“ Nun fand sich keine Spur Humor mehr in Alex‘ Stimme. „Adam Smith ist eine eifersüchtige, intrigante, kleine Kröte. Und ich zähle die Minuten, bis er aus Cardiff verschwindet. Das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe.“ Er aß weiter, Geraints fragenden Blick ignorierend. Verdammt, Harkness! Konnte er nicht diskreter sein? Wenigstens verbreitete Smith nicht, dass Jack hinter dem jungen Hotelier her war. Andererseits würde dieses Gerücht Alice und Steven besser schützen… So oder so artete das Ganze in ein Desaster aus, wenn diese kleine Ratte noch länger hier herumschnüffelte.   
  
Später setzte er sich mit einem frischen Becher Tee wieder in den Sessel vor dem Ofen, um sich nur einen Moment der Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er zurück in sein Büro ging, um über den Berichten von Doktor Bowen zu brüten und nach neuen Hinweisen zu suchen.   
  
Aber noch bevor Geraint die beiden Teller, das Besteck und seine Tasse in dem gesprungenen, fleckigen Waschbecken in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes abgewaschen hatte, schlief Alex Hopkins bereits tief und fest. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie der andere Mann die Tasche von der Armlehne des Sessels nahm, bevor sie auf dem Boden zerschellte oder wie Geraint den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss zog.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Er hatte den Wagen in einer Parallelstraße geparkt und war den Rest des Weges zu Fuß gegangen. Ein Streifenwagen fuhr am Haus der alten Dame vorbei und Jack wich instinktiv in eine schattige Einfahrt zurück, als sie langsamer wurden und einige Meter von ihm entfernt kurz stoppten. Einer der Polizisten streckte den Kopf zum Fenster hinaus, leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe den Vorgarten ab und dann fuhr der Streifenwagen weiter. Sie waren nicht mal ausgestiegen. Kein Wunder, der Nieselregen hatte zugenommen und ein unangenehm kalter Wind fegte ein paar Blätter und Teile einer Zeitung vor sich her. Der Frühling ließ in Wales einiges zu wünschen übrig.  
  
Jack wartete, bis sie um die nächste Kurve verschwunden waren, dann schlug er den Kragen hoch und ging weiter. Sein Magen knurrte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Abendessen im Hub auf ihn wartete. Vorausgesetzt, Geraint hatte inzwischen nicht beide Pasteten, die er Rhiannon Davies abgekauft hatte, selbst gegessen.   
  
Einen Moment lang stand er auf dem Bürgersteig und betrachtete das dunkle, stille Haus, dann warf er einen Blick in die Nachbarschaft. Niemand zu sehen. Es fehlte nur noch, dass eine neugierige Nachbarin ihn sah, ihn für einen Einbrecher hielt und die Polizei rief. Alex würde an die Decke gehen, wenn er ihn wieder einmal aus einer Zelle zerren musste. Jack war verdammt stolz darauf, dass er seit seiner Ankunft in Cardiff nicht ein einziges Mal verhaftet worden war.   
  
Aber nebenan schien alles ruhig zu sein, niemand führte seinen Hund aus oder machte bei dem Wetter einen abendlichen Spaziergang um ein zu üppiges Abendessen zu verdauen. Jack schwang sich über den Zaun, anstatt sich die Mühe zu machen, das Tor zu suchen und fluchte, als er mit dem Hosenbein an einem Strauch hängen blieb und fast mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem Rasen landete. Nachdem er sich befreit hatte, zog er seine Taschenlampe aus einer Manteltasche und beleuchtete den Boden. Wunderbar. Er stand in einer Rabatte und hatte durch sein Herumstolpern eine deutlich sichtbare Schneise der Zerstörung in offenbar erst kürzlich angepflanzte Blumen geschlagen. Etwa einen halben Meter daneben verlief ein Kiesweg, der zum Haus und darum herum führte.   
  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet hätte er in diesem Moment die ganze Sache abblasen, sich umdrehen und in den Hub zurückfahren sollen.  
  
Seine schweren Arbeitsstiefel knirschten auf dem feuchten Kies, als Jack dem Weg hinters Haus folgte. Er näherte sich dem Schuppen vorsichtig. Die Tür stand halb offen, was aber nichts bedeuten musste. Vielleicht war sie nicht richtig geschlossen worden und der Wind hatte sie aufgedrückt. Trotzdem knipste er die Taschenlampe aus und zog die Webley aus dem Holster, hielt sie schussbereit an der Seite. Es war nichts zu hören außer Regen, der auf alle möglichen Oberflächen trommelte und das Rascheln von Laub – normale, nächtliche Geräusche. Schließlich schob er vorsichtig die Tür auf und warf einen Blick in den Schuppen.   
  
Nichts außer Gartengeräten, Staub und Spinnweben und ein paar dunkle Flecken auf dem Boden, wo Asche auf die herunter getropfte Säure gestreut worden war. Sie hatten sie aufgefegt und mitgenommen, aber die festgetretene Erde hatte sich verfärbt. Ohne den Kokon wirkte der kleine Schuppen etwas weniger beengend. Jack sicherte die Webley und steckte sie zurück ins Holster, ließ den Mantel aber aufgeknöpft, damit er die Waffe im Notfall schnell erreichen konnte. Er knipste die Taschenlampe wieder an und sah sich um. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich jemand hier aufgehalten hatte, seit Torchwood abgerückt war.   
  
Jack war mit einer – zugegebenermaßen halb ausgegorenen – Idee zurück an den Fundort des zweiten Kokons gefahren.   
  
Wenn sie dieses Wesen nicht finden konnten, mussten sie eben dafür sorgen, dass es sie fand.  
  
Genauer gesagt, dass es ihn fand. Nicht, dass Jack scharf darauf war, den Köder zu spielen – zum etwa gefühlten tausendsten Mal seit er für Torchwood arbeitete – aber sie schienen auf andere Weise nicht voran zu kommen.   
  
Allerdings hing alles davon ab, dass er sich am richtigen Ort aufhielt und dass das kokonspinnende Alien sich auch hierher zurück wagte. Nur so konnte es seine Witterung aufnehmen.  
  
Nun zu dem Teil, der ihm an seinem eigenen Plan am wenigsten gefiel. Jack legte die Taschenlampe auf einem Regalbrett ab, so dass ihr Strahl quer durch den Raum fiel und zog sein Messer aus dem Stiefelschaft. Er hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als er das Messer ansetzte und die scharfe Klinge mit Druck quer über seine linke Handfläche führte. Verdammt, das tat weh! Schnell drehte Jack die Hand um und ballte die Finger zur Faust, so dass sein Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Als er die Faust öffnete, begannen die Wundränder bereits aneinander zu kleben und der Schnitt sich zu schließen, aber die kleine Menge an Blut sollte ausreichen, um das Alien auf seine Spur zu locken. Dem bisherigen Angriffsmuster nach würde es sich ihm nähern, wenn er alleine war – und dann konnte er es erledigen.   
  
Jack wischte die Klinge an seiner Hose ab und verstaute das Messer wieder in seinem Stiefel, bevor er ein sauberes Stofftaschentuch aus dem Mantel zog und es um seine blutige Hand wickelte.   
  
Zeit, zu verschwinden. Der Captain nahm die Taschenlampe vom Regal, warf einen letzten Blick auf sein Blut auf dem staubigen Boden, dann wandte er sich der Tür zu. Und starrte in sein eigenes Gesicht. Jack wunderte sich noch, wer den Spiegel da hin gehängt hatte – dann traf ihn ein wuchtiger Schlag und er knallte gegen die Wand des Schuppens, mit einer Wucht, die seinen Hinterkopf tief eindellte und seine Wirbelsäule durchtrennte.   
  
Er war tot, als er auf den Boden sackte.   
  
Beim Aufprall an die Wand hatte Jack die Taschenlampe verloren, sie war in eine Ecke gerollt und strahlte matt sein linkes Hosenbein an.   
  
Das Geschöpf an der Tür trug einen schmutzigen dunkelblauen Overall und dreckverkrustete Turnschuhe. Die Hände waren fast menschlich – sah man von schwarzen Venen ab, die durch die Haut hervortraten und schwarze Nägel… besser gesagt, spitze Klauen. Das Gesicht war ein leicht verzerrtes Spiegelbild des toten Mannes auf dem Boden. Auch durch das Gesicht schlängelten sich schwarz hervortretende Venen. Etwas wie Spott zeigte sich auf den Zügen des Wesens und es verzog die Lippen, entblößte nadelspitze, scharfe Zähne mit einem Zischen, das halb Triumpf und halb ungeduldige Gier war.  
  
Es näherte sich Jack, zog mit einer Kralle eine blutige Linie über seine Wange und leckte das Blut von seinem Finger. Aber bevor mehr geschehen konnte, waren vor dem Schuppen Schritte und Stimmen zu hören. Lichtstrahlen von Taschenlampen tanzten durch den Garten.   
  
Das Geschöpf wirbelte in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herum, glitt durch die Tür und verschwand im Dunkel, ein paar Sekunden bevor Alex Hopkins den Schuppen betrat und fluchend zu Jack lief, um neben ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und nach seinem Puls zu tasten.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Dreißig Minuten zuvor.  
  
  
„Alex?“ Jemand schüttelte seine Schulter. „Hey, Boss. Aufwachen!“  
  
„Was?“ Schlaftrunken rappelte Hopkins sich hoch. „Ich bin ja schon wach! Hör auf an mir herum zu zerren, Geraint. Wir sind nicht verheiratet.“ Alex blinzelte und rieb sich über die Stirn. Die zuerst so willkommene Wärme des Ofens hatte sich inzwischen in stickige, rauchige Hitze verwandelt und er schwitzte, fühlte sich benommen und verwirrt. „Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?“  
  
„Es ist kurz nach zehn.“ Geraint Miller richtete sich auf, halbwegs sicher, dass sein Boss jetzt aufnahmebereit war. „Jack ist immer noch nicht zurück. Er sollte inzwischen wieder hier sein.“  
  
Alex wuchtete sich mit einem Grunzen aus dem Sessel hoch, verärgert darüber dass er wie ein alter Mann vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war, während er eigentlich an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und Berichte durchsehen sollte. Gott, sehnte er sich nach einem Drink. Oder zwei. „Vielleicht versucht er sich vor der Nachtschicht zu drücken und ist direkt zurück ins Hotel gefahren um schlafen zu gehen.“   
  
„Ich habe an der Rezeption angerufen.“ Geraint begann auf und ab zu gehen, fegte ohne es zu bemerken eine Zeitung vom Tisch. „Jones hat jemand auf sein Zimmer geschickt, um nach zu sehen. Er ist nicht dort. Niemand hat ihn im Hotel gesehen, seit er die Pasteten gekauft und zur Arbeit gegangen ist.“  
  
„Okay.“ Alex schüttelte die letzten Spinnweben des Schlafes ab. „Gib Thom Bescheid. Er soll herkommen und hier die Stellung halten. Er kann uns über Funk informieren, wenn Jack in der Zwischenzeit im Hub auftaucht. Wir beide fahren zu dem Schuppen und sehen, ob wir herausfinden, was er dort gemacht hat.“ Alex füllte eine Tasse am Waschbecken mit Wasser und trank. Sein Hals war trocken. „Und wehe er ist hier nur deshalb nicht aufgetaucht, weil er jemand aufgerissen hat. Dann bringe ich Jack eigenhändig um.“ Mit dieser Ankündigung holte er seine Jacke aus seinem Büro und trat zu Geraint, der am Eingang eines Korridors wartete, der direkt in die Garage führte.   
  
Hopkins schlug den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch, als sie in den dämmrigen Raum traten. In der Anfangszeit Torchwoods hatten auf dem unebenen Boden aus Pflastersteinen offenbar Kutschen und Fuhrwerke gestanden. Als einziger Hinweis auf ein moderneres Fahrzeug hatten sie unter einer dicken Schicht Staub vor sich hin rostendes Motorrad mit Beiwagen gefunden. Die Ausfahrt stieg reichlich steil zu einem großen, doppelflügligen Holztor an, das sich in der Form auch an einer mittelalterlichen Burg befinden könnte. Von außen wirkte es weniger spektakulär, und da es in eine Seitengasse führte, konnten sie den Hub so mit einem Wagen unauffällig verlassen. Allerdings brauchten sie unbedingt bessere Lampen hier drinnen, bevor einer von ihnen eine Säule rammte, dachte Alex, während er Geraint zum Range Rover folgte.   
  
„Kann ich helfen?“, kam es aus dem Dunkel hinter ihnen. Die beiden Männer fuhren herum. Adam Smith tauchte wie aus dem Nichts im Lichtschein einer Lampe auf. „Ist etwas passiert?“  
  
Warum war die Kröte nicht mit den anderen im Hotel? Smith hatte sich noch nie zur Nachtschicht im Hub eingefunden. Und er ließ sich auch sonst nur blicken, wenn er sich etwas davon versprach.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, wiegelte Alex ab. „Wir wollen nur etwas überprüfen. Soll Sie jemand ins Hotel fahren?“ Er stellte die Frage absichtlich, weil er wusste, dass Smith dieses Angebot auf jeden Fall ausschlagen würde. Er mochte es nämlich gar nicht, wenn man seine Wege verfolgte. „Oder haben Sie sich bereits ein Taxi gerufen?“  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht müde und dachte mir, ich kann mich ein wenig nützlich machen.“ Adam Smith kam näher. „Es gibt hier ein paar wirklich interessante Aufzeichnungen in den Archiven. Eine Schande, dass sich niemand darum kümmert. Weiß Direktor Hartmann eigentlich davon? Sie könnte sicher einen Experten herschicken…“  
  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“ Alex warf einen Blick zu Geraint, der ungeduldig beim Wagen wartete. „Bis morgen, dann.“ Er nickte Smith verabschiedend zu.  
  
„Denken Sie wirklich, es ist klug, ohne Verstärkung los zu fahren?“, fragte Smith hinter ihm. „Es dauert eine Weile, bis die anderen hier sind. Ich bin schon da.“   
  
Verdammt. Hopkins seufzte. Vermutlich hatte Smith sein Gespräch mit Geraint belauscht. „Erinnern Sie sich an die Adresse, bei der wir den zweiten Kokon gefunden haben?“, fragte er, ohne sich nach dem Londoner Agenten umzudrehen.   
  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Adam ohne Zögern.  
  
„Gut. Dann nehmen Sie den Jeep und fahren zu Doktor Bowen, wecken Sie ihn, falls nötig und kommen Sie mit ihm dorthin.“ Alex öffnete die Tür des Land Rovers und nickte Geraint zu, der auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Er wartete keine Antwort Smith‘ ab und gab ihm auch keine weitere Erklärung. Vielleicht brauchten sie medizinische Hilfe, wenn sie Jack fanden. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht in einem Kokon war. Im Gegensatz zu Levine war Doktor Bowen ein „richtiger“ Arzt und nicht nur Wissenschaftler. Außerdem… nun, wie konnte man das delikat ausdrücken… hatte der Leichenbeschauer einen gewissen Kenntnisvorsprung. Er arbeitete überhaupt nur mit Torchwood zusammen, weil Jack im letzten Jahr auf seinem Tisch aufgewacht war.   
  
Hopkins knallte die Tür zu – sie schloss etwas schwer – und Geraint erweckte rasselnd den Motor zum Leben. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Alex‘ Magengrube aus, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Alex fluchte und hob vorsichtig Jacks Kopf an, um sich die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf zu betrachten – der Mann hatte keinen Puls mehr, er konnte also nichts kaputt machen – nur um sich zu wünschen, dass er das nicht gesehen hätte. Es war nicht nur der Anblick der Wunde selbst, die ihm den Magen umdrehte, es war der Schädelknochen, der wie Spinnweben über das offenliegende Hirngewinde wuchs und es verschloss. Sanft legte er Jacks Kopf zurück, drehte sein Gesicht auf die andere Seite, damit die Wunde nicht auf dem Boden auflag. Vermutlich musste sich Jack keine Sorgen über Infektionen oder ähnliches machen, aber auf diese Weise musste er nicht dabei zusehen. Es schien die einzig sichtbare Verletzung zu sein, abgesehen von einem Kratzer auf Jacks Wange. Ein rascher Blick in den inzwischen hell von ihren Taschenlampen erleuchteten Schuppen zeigte ihm einen blutigen Fleck an der Wand. Möglicherweise war Jack dagegen geknallt.   
  
Aber wieso? Alex musterte Jacks Gesicht mit dem eigentümlich leeren Ausdruck und hoffte, dass er bald wach wurde.   
  
„Ist er tot?“, fragte Adam Smith. Er war direkt hinter ihm und Geraint angekommen, Doktor Bowens Haus lag zufällig auf dem Weg. Der Leichenbeschauer hatte darauf bestanden, sein eigenes Auto zu nehmen und war noch nicht da.  
  
Alex verzichtete auf eine Antwort. „Geraint, hol einen der tragbaren Scheinwerfer aus dem Land Rover und stell ihn auf, wir brauchen mehr Licht. Und dann sieh dich draußen um. Aber sei vorsichtig, wir wissen nicht, was oder wer sich noch hier rumtreibt. Mister Smith, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Geraint zur Hand zu gehen? Ich denke, ich habe gerade Doktor Bowens Auto gehört, und ich bin sicher, er ist dankbar für mehr Platz, damit er sich ordentlich um seinen Patienten kümmern kann.“  
  
Geraint verschwand mit einem Nicken, aber Smith blieb stehen. Er sah mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf Jacks reglosen Körper hinab. „Meine Tante hat mir ein paar interessante Dinge über Jack Harkness erzählt. Und egal was Sie sagen, ich denke, dass er tot ist. Mausetot. Niemand überlebt so eine Wunde, und alles was Doktor Bowen für ihn tun kann, ist einen Totenschein auszustellen.“  
  
„Vielleicht überlassen Sie diese Entscheidung mir, junger Mann“, ertönte es trocken hinter Smith und der rothaarige Agent drehte sich mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck um.  
  
Ifan Bowen war klein, drahtig und Mitte Fünfzig. Er hatte einen schmalen, grauen Schnurrbart, der manchmal zuckte, als führte er ein Eigenleben und wache, dunkle Augen. Außerhalb seines Autopsiesaals war er ein umgänglicher, fast fröhlicher Mann mit einer großen Familie. Wie fast immer war er gerade damit beschäftigt, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Der Mann qualmte wie ein Schlot.  
  
Smith zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Schuppen, wobei er fast mit Geraint zusammen stieß, der den Scheinwerfer anschleppte. Er kickte die dreibeinige Plattform mit integrierter Batterie auf und setzte den Scheinwerfer darauf ab. Fast schon zu grelles Licht erhellte den Schuppen und Geraint warf einen Blick auf Jack, schnitt eine Grimasse und verschwand schweigend nach draußen, seine Waffe entsichernd.   
  
Erst in dem Moment fiel Alex auf, dass er bei seinem Aufbruch vergessen hatte, sich ebenfalls zu bewaffnen. Nun, sollte ein zähnefletschendes Monster auftauchen, konnte er es immer noch mit alten Blumentöpfen bewerfen.  
  
Doktor Bowen kniete inzwischen neben Jack und betastete seinen Schädel. Seinem Gesicht war nicht anzusehen, was er dachte. Schließlich setzte er sich zurück auf die Fersen und fischte nach einem Taschentuch in seiner Jacke, um sich die Hände daran abzuwischen. „Erstaunlich“, murmelte er nach einem Moment um die Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen herum. „Ich konnte spüren, wie die Wundränder sich schließen. Wenn wir herausfinden könnten, wie das bei ihm funktioniert… es wäre eine medizinische Entdeckung, die die des Penizillins in den Schatten stellen würde. Eine Nobelpreis-Garantie.“  
  
„Erwähnen Sie das Jack gegenüber besser nicht“, warnte ihn Alex. „Er wurde schon so oft als Versuchskaninchen benutzt, dass er dem Thema gegenüber nicht sehr aufgeschlossen ist.“ Und das war eine milde Formulierung dafür. „Können wir irgendwas für ihn tun?“  
  
„Ich sehe nicht, was. Außer zu warten.“ Doktor Bowen tastete mit nun wieder sauberen Händen Jacks Arme und Beine ab. „Die Schädelverletzung scheint die einzige zu sein, so weit ich das feststellen kann, ohne ihn in ein Krankenhaus zum Röntgen zu bringen.“  
  
„Ich glaube das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Alex sah, wie sich Jacks Brustkorb mit dem ersten Atemzug hob. „Sehen Sie, Doktor. Er hat angefangen zu atmen.“  
  
„Unglaublich.“ Der Leichenbeschauer murmelte auf walisisch in seinen Bart. Er nahm Jacks Hand und fühlte seinen Puls. „Sein Herz schlägt wieder.“  
  
Ein Zittern lief wie eine Welle durch Jacks Körper, beinahe wie ein Krampf. Er begann nach Luft zu ringen und schnellte dann hoch, wild mit den Armen um sich schlagend.   
  
Bowen wich ihm mit erstaunlicher Reaktionsfähigkeit aus, umfasste flink Jacks Unterarme und presste sie auf den Boden. „Ganz ruhig, Jack“, sagte er. „Sie sind in Sicherheit und es ist alles in Ordnung.“   
  
Jack öffnete die Augen, sein Blick glitt suchend durch den Raum, dann über Doktor Bowen, bevor er Alex fixierte. Er sackte zurück auf den Boden.  
  
Hopkins nickte Bowen zu. „Ich denke, Sie können ihn jetzt los lassen.“ Er rückte näher, als Bowen aufstand und seine Hosenbeine abstaubte und legte eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter. „Bleib einen Moment liegen und sag mir, was passiert ist.“  
  
„Mein Kopf tut weh.“ Jack schloss die Augen wieder. „Ich habe das Alien gesehen, dass wir suchen.“  
  
„Und wie sieht es aus?“, fragte Hopkins gespannt.  
  
„Wie ich.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
Alex wechselte einen Blick mit Doktor Bowen. „Er hatte eine schwerwiegende Kopfverletzung, seine Erinnerungen...“   
  
„Meine Erinnerungen sind vollkommen in Ordnung“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Es muss sich um einen Gestaltwandler handeln. Er sah aus wie ich, nur mit hervortretenden, schwarzen Adern in Gesicht und Händen.“ Er rollte sich auf die Seite und stemmte sich hoch, bis er aufrecht saß. Jack betastete seinen Hinterkopf und betrachtete angewidert das, was er dabei aus seinem Haar gewischt hatte. Er rieb seine Finger an seiner Hose ab. „Ich wollte ihm eine Falle stellen, aber es war schneller als ich. Und stärker. Es hat mich gegen die Wand geworfen als wäre ich eine Puppe.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Grinsen. „Kann mich einer der Herren ins Hotel bringen? Ich glaube ich brauche dringend eine Dusche und frische Kleidung.“ Und etwa eine Tonne Aspirin, um die Kopfschmerzen los zu werden.  
  
Bowen schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich werde hier offenbar nicht mehr gebraucht, aber ich finde sicher etwas gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen.“ Er hatte es zwar in der Regel mehr mit Toten als mit Lebenden zu tun, aber seine Arzttasche enthielt eine Erste-Hilfe-Ausstattung. Er nahm ein Glasröhrchen heraus und kippte drei Tabletten in seine Handfläche, reichte sie an Jack weiter. „Hier. Kauen und schlucken. Der Geschmack lässt zu wünschen übrig, aber so wirken sie schneller.“  
  
Wortlos nahm Jack die Tabletten, kaute sie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck und schluckte sie dann hastig hinunter. Alex griff ihm unter die Arme und half ihm auf die Beine.   
  
„Ich fahre dich ins Hotel“, sagte Hopkins. „Und du bleibst dort. Ich bezweifle, dass es heute Nacht noch einmal auftaucht, es wird denken du bist tot.“  
  
„Und ich brenne darauf, den Gefallen zu erwidern.“ Jack war insgeheim froh um Alex‘ Arm um seine Schultern. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er bei einer unvorsichtigen Bewegung vom Hals fallen und sein Rücken… Teile seiner Wirbelsäule heilten noch. Vermutlich sollte er noch gar nicht auf den Füßen stehen, sondern liegen. Aber langsam hatte er diesen Schuppen satt. „Verschwinden wir von hier.“  
  
Doktor Bowen ignorierte ihren Abgang. Er kratzte an den Blutspuren an der Wand herum.   
  
Alex half Jack zum Land Rover und platzierte ihn auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Du hast da immer noch einen Kratzer auf der Wange.“  
  
Jack betastete die geringfügige Wunde und zuckte mit den Schultern… großer Fehler. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ er sich in den Sitz sinken. Er schloss die Augen und fiel in einen Halbschlaf, der es seinem Körper ermöglichte, seine Energie auf die Heilung zu verwenden.   
  
„Wir sind da.“  
  
„Was?“ Jack schlug wiederwillig die Augen auf. „Schon?“  
  
„Du warst total weggetreten“, bemerkte Alex grimmig. „Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist?“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Oder ich werde es zumindest bald sein.“ Jack öffnete die Tür und kletterte langsam und steif wie ein alter Mann aus dem Wagen.  
  
„Ich erwarte dich gegen Mittag im Hub“, rief ihm Alex nach, als er aufs Hotel zuging und wendete den Wagen, als Jack langsam die Stufen zum Eingang nahm.  
  
Er bemerkte im Wegfahren, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Ianto Jones aus dem Gebäude eilte. Sah so aus, als wäre Jack in guten Händen…  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	16. In Bed with the Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glück im Unglück für Jack – der Abend, der so unangenehm für ihn begonnen hat, findet einen viel besseren Abschluss als erwartet. Ianto kümmert sich um den angeschlagenen Captain – und überrascht (und schockiert) sich dabei wieder einmal selbst…

Titel: In Bed with the Bad Boy  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 5617  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Andy Davidson, Toshiko Sato, Original-Charaktere: --  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Glück im Unglück für Jack – der Abend, der so unangenehm für ihn begonnen hat, findet einen viel besseren Abschluss als erwartet. Ianto kümmert sich um den angeschlagenen Captain – und überrascht (und schockiert) sich dabei wieder einmal selbst…   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Ianto gähnte, während er den Putzlappen ein letztes Mal auswrang und zufrieden den nun sauberen Boden musterte. Fast fertig. Er würde das Putzzeug noch wegräumen und dann früh Schlafen gehen.   
  
Die meisten Gäste befanden sich auf ihren Zimmern, die Bar war geschlossen, alle Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag getroffen.   
  
Seine Schwester hatte sich bereits kurz nach den Kindern ins Bett verabschiedet, ohne noch einmal auf ihre Unterhaltung über die Einstellung von Alice Carter als Hausdame einzugehen – was gut war, denn er hatte noch keine Antwort auf ihren Vorschlag gefunden. Jacks Tochter wäre eine gute Ergänzung – vorausgesetzt, sie wollte die Stellung überhaupt, das musste ja überhaupt erst einmal geklärt werden – aber das ganze hatte einen Haken: das Geld reichte hinten und vorne nicht. Die Gäste aus London hatten einen kleinen Aufschwung bewirkt, doch er wusste von Jack, dass sie nicht mehr allzu lange bleiben würden.   
  
Dann war er auf dem Dachboden gewesen, um nach einem seiner alten Tagebücher zu suchen – genauer gesagt, nach ein paar Fotos von Tomi und sich, die er darin vermutete – und hatte stattdessen eine beschädigte Stelle im Dach gefunden, durch die Wasser kam. Eine ausgemusterte und vom Regenwasser gezeichnete Kommode, die direkt darunter stand, hatte bereits zu modern begonnen. Daraufhin suchte er gemeinsam mit Edwyn den ganzen Dachboden ab und fand noch drei andere Stellen, an denen Wasser eindrang. Ianto verstand nicht viel von Dächern, aber ihm war klar, dass vier undichte Stellen bedeuteten, dass es noch mehr geben könnte – und dass die Reparatur sehr, sehr teuer wurde. Rhiannon machte sich im Moment schon genug Sorgen um Johnny, er hatte ihr diese Neuigkeit bisher verschwiegen.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen schob Ianto den Gedanken an das lecke Dach beiseite. Bevor nicht ein Profi den Schaden begutachtet hatte, war eh nichts dran zu machen. Vielleicht war es ja nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah. Ja. Richtig. Positives Denken. Tomi hätte gesagt, er solle sich nicht über ungelegte Eier Sorgen machen. Einfach für ihn. Er hatte kein Erbe zu bewahren…   
  
Er hatte gehofft, dass Tomi sich vielleicht an der Rezeption blicken ließ und sie sich ein wenig mehr unterhalten konnten. Aber Tomos hatte angerufen, damit sich niemand Sorgen machte, wenn er ausblieb. In gewisser Weise erleichterte es ihn auch, dass sein Jugendfreund beschlossen hatte, die Nacht bei Verwandten zu verbringen und nicht ins Hotel zurück zu kommen. Dieser… unterschwellige Konflikt… zwischen Jack und Tomos stürzten ihn in ein Chaos aus widerstrebenden Gefühlen und Zweifeln.   
  
Der junge Waliser trocknete sich die Hände ab und glättete die hochgekrempelten Ärmel seines Hemdes. Andy hatte sich mehrfach dafür entschuldigt, eine Dreckspur quer durch die halbe Lobby gezogen zu haben. Er war mit Tosh verabredet und hatte nicht auf den Zustand seiner Schuhe geachtet. Die beiden Turteltauben tranken jetzt Tee in der Küche und hatten offenbar etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Nun, das hatten die beiden seit ihrer Verlobung ohnehin immer. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt um Iantos Lippen, als er den Eimer mit Schmutzwasser hochhob. Ein anderes Leben…  
  
Als er sich abwandte, fiel das Licht von Scheinwerfern durch die Fenster und glitt entlang der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein Wagen stoppte vor dem Hotel, aber der Motor lief weiter. Vielleicht ein Taxi mit einem Spätankömmling? Ianto stellte den Eimer wieder auf den Boden und drehte sich um. Durch das Fenster neben dem Eingang konnte er eine Gestalt in einem grauen Militärmantel sehen, die aus einem Landrover kletterte und langsam aufs Hotel zu kam. Jack. Aber irgendetwas war seltsam an seinen Bewegungen. Die wirkten eher wie die eines alten Mannes, langsam und ruckartig, mühevoll. Ganz und gar nicht wie Jacks üblicher selbstbewusster Auftritt…  
  
Ianto war aus der Tür und die Treppenstufen hinab, bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, warum er das tat.   
  
Jack hob den Blick als die Eingangstür des Hotels aufging und lächelte, als er Ianto sah. Ohne Jackett und Krawatte, mit offener Weste und geöffneten Manschetten. Er fühlte sich sofort besser. Relativ gesehen. Hinter ihm hörte er den Motor des Landrovers stottern als Alex wendete und weg fuhr, dann stand Ianto vor ihm und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Verdammt, war Blut auf seinem Mantel? Wieso dachte er erst jetzt daran... Jack riskierte lieber nicht, nach zu sehen wie viel seine Kleidung im Schuppen abbekommen hatte und die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Walisers noch extra darauf zu lenken.  
  
„Ianto Jones – genau der Mann, den ich jetzt sehen möchte.“ Er lächelte, obwohl sich sein Kopf dabei anfühlte, als wolle er sich in zwei Hälften spalten. „Im Moment bin ich nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es noch alleine die Stufen hoch schaffe.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“ Die Augen des jüngeren Mannes waren weit, glänzten im Schein der Straßenlaternen und der Lampe über dem Eingang. „Jack, du hast eine Wunde an der Wange. Sie blutet.“ Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und fand ein zerknittertes, aber sauberes Taschentuch, mit dem er Blut von Wange und Kinn des Captains wischte. „Hattest du einen Unfall?“  
  
Zu seiner – und Jacks eigener - Überraschung begann der ältere Mann zu lachen. „Das könnte man so sagen. Ich erspare dir die traurige Geschichte meiner Niederlage, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust“, erwiderte er.   
  
„Ähem. Und um welchen Gefallen handelt es sich dabei genau?“, fragte Ianto vorsichtig. Er zog die Hand mit dem Taschentuch weg und betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd.   
  
Kein sofortiges Ja, aber immerhin machte er auch nicht gleich einen Rückzieher. Jack grinste. „Verbring die Nacht mit mir.“  
  
„Was?“ Iantos Stimme kletterte eine Oktave höher und seine Augenbrauen flogen in Richtung Haaransatz.  
  
„Sieh mich nicht so schockiert an, ich werde mich natürlich wieder wie ein perfekter Gentleman benehmen. Versprochen.“ Jacks Grinsen verschwand. „Ich wäre im Moment ungerne… alleine, wenn das geht, Ianto. Mehr nicht.“  
  
Der junge Waliser musterte ihn, die Lider halb gesenkt, als wolle er den Ausdruck in seinen Augen verbergen. „Hat das etwas mit dem Blut auf deinem Mantelkragen zu tun?“  
  
„Ja.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und plötzlicher Schmerz raste bei der Bewegung an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht wieder ganz heil. Manchmal dauerte es bei schweren Verletzungen länger und er befand sich nicht mehr in einer Gefahrensituation, also auch kein Adrenalin, das den Schmerz dämpfte. Ein Arm wurde unter seinen geschoben und Jack drehte den Kopf, sah Ianto an. Einen Moment lang tanzten schwarze Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld. Er blinzte. „Nichts, was nicht ein wenig Ruhe und ein Drink wieder in Ordnung bringen.“  
  
„Kann man das eigentlich irgendwo lernen oder ist das angeborenes Talent?“, fragte Ianto trocken und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Vielleicht sollten wir rein gehen, bevor der Sturm wieder los geht.“  
  
Jack lehnte sich gegen den jungen Waliser, ließ ihn einen Teil seines Gewichts tragen, als sie die Stufen hoch kletterten. „Kann man –was- lernen?“, fragte er. Es knackte und knirschte in seinem Nacken, als er den Kopf drehte.   
  
„Diese Neigung zum Untertreiben.“ Ianto drückte die Tür auf und schob ihn nach drinnen. „Dein Mantel ist hinten voll mit Blutspritzern und dein Kragen ist mit Blut förmlich getränkt. Das sieht nicht nach einer Kleinigkeit aus.“  
  
„Für mich ist es das.“ Jack sah Putzeimer und Mopp an, die vergessen in der Lobby standen. „Arbeitest du nachts heimlich als Putzfrau?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Oder ist das ein Hobby?“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Ich putze auch mal wenn es nötig ist, was ist schon dabei.“ Er dirigierte Jack in Richtung Fahrstuhl – oder versuchte das zumindest, doch der Captain gab sich plötzlich sehr störrisch und bewegte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst dich ausruhen?“  
  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es in meinem Zimmer sein muss.“ Wenn Ianto ihn erst einmal da abgeliefert hatte, dann fand er auch ganz schnell einen Vorwand zu verschwinden.  
  
Der junge Waliser warf einen Blick zur Rezeption – aber sein Büro hatte nicht einmal eine Couch, auf die er Jack verfrachten könnte - dann seufzte er. „Okay. Gehen wir in mein Zimmer, bevor uns noch jemand sieht und wegen deiner blutbeschmierten Kleidung die Polizei ruft. Andy Davidson trinkt mit Tosh in der Küche Tee und ich würde ihnen ungern erklären, was wir hier tun.“   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto betrachtete kopfschüttelnd Jacks Mantel, hielt ihn mehr ins Licht. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das Blut wieder restlos raus geht“, meinte er dann, packte den Mantel aber trotzdem in die Wanne, die er mit kaltem Wasser füllte, um ihn einzuweichen. Gallseife, war es nicht das, was Rhi verwendete? Sofort verfärbte sich das Wasser pink. Er trocknete sich die Hände ab und trat zurück in den Hauptraum, wo Jack sich eben aus seinem ebenfalls blutbefleckten Hemd schälte.   
  
„Lass es ruhig, das gehört in den Müll, nicht die Wäsche“, meinte Jack, als Ianto danach griff. „Ich kann ein Hemd gut verschmerzen. Ist leider nicht das erste Mal.“ Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, um Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Dann öffnete er den Gürtel, die Hosenträger baumelten bereits lose um seine Hüften.   
  
Der junge Waliser räusperte sich und bewegte sich rückwärts auf die Tür zu. „Warum gehe ich nicht und hole dir frische Kleidung aus deinem Zimmer, während du dich wäschst?“, meinte er nervös. „Einen Pyjama oder so…“  
  
„Also das wird schwierig, für gewöhnlich schlafe ich nackt…“, warf Jack grinsend ein. Er ließ seine Hose auf den Boden fallen und trat darüber hinweg. Wenn er nach der rötlichen Färbung von Iantos Wangen ging, war es eine gute Idee gewesen, dass er heute Morgen zwar auf ein Unterhemd, aber nicht auf Boxershorts verzichtet hatte…   
  
„Aber ich kann dir auch einen meiner Pyjamas leihen“, fuhr Ianto fort, ohne auf Jacks Einwand zu achten. Er riskierte einen Blick auf den anderen Mann, dem es absolut nichts ausmachte, fast nackt in seinem Zimmer zu stehen. Aber er wusste schon längst, dass Jack keine Scham kannte. Ianto blinzelte. Pyjamas. Er hatte an Pyjamas gedacht. Da waren zwei, die er noch nie getragen hatte. Geburtstagsgeschenke. Aber vermutlich etwas zu eng für den anderen Mann… Jacks Schultern waren breiter als seine. „Oder vielleicht ist dir eines der Nachthemden meines Großvaters lieber?“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu, um anzudeuten, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Obwohl es sie wirklich gab. Johnny hatte vor Jahren eine Kleidertruhe voll damit auf dem Dachboden gefunden und Rhi benutzte sie – zumindest diejenigen, die von den Motten verschont worden waren – während ihrer Schwangerschaft. „Er war ein großer Fan von Karos.“  
  
Jack lachte. „Danke, ich verzichte. Das letzte Mal, als ich auf diesem Planeten ein Kleid trug, wurde ich verhaftet.“ Er zwinkerte Ianto zu.  
  
Der junge Waliser starrte ihn an, die Augen weit. „Ist das wahr?“, fragte er.  
  
„Es war für einen guten Zweck. Und ich war die beste Queen Victoria, die London je gesehen hat. Ich wurde nur leider schon vor der Zugabe verhaftet. Aber die Nacht war kein totaler Verlust.“ Er grinste. „Einer der Polizisten sagte, ich hätte das schönste Paar Beine, das er je gesehen hat.“ Er musterte Ianto, der zwischen Lachen und Unglauben hin und her gerissen schien – und dann auf Jacks Beine starrte. Er drehte sich mit extra-Schwung einmal um die eigene Achse und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als ein Muskel in seinem Rücken krampfte. Mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut fing er sich gegen eine Kommode ab.   
  
Ianto war sofort an seiner Seite, musterte ihn besorgt. „Vielleicht solltest du dir die Tanzeinlage noch aufsparen, bis es dir besser geht.“  
  
Jack akzeptierte die helfende Hand und den Themenwechsel. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich wieder. „Da fällt mir ein, dass ich nie zu meinem Abendessen gekommen bin. Und ich wollte so gerne die Pasteten deiner Schwester probieren.“  
  
„Davon ist leider nichts mehr da, aber sie macht dir bestimmt welche, wenn du danach fragst. Nicht heute Nacht. Natürlich.“ Nach kurzer Suche in einer Kommode drückte Ianto Jack eine Pyjamahose und ein sauberes T-Shirt in die Hand. „Lass mich nachsehen, was ich in der Küche finde, während du dich wäschst und umziehst, okay?“  
  
Ianto verschwand bevor er etwas darauf antworten konnte. Jack sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann ging er in das kleine Bad, um sich endlich Dreck, Blut und Holzspreißel aus den Haaren zu waschen.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Sieh dir das an, die Naht ist wiedervganz krumm geworden.“ Tosh seufzte. Ihre Fingerspitze tat inzwischen nicht mehr vom Durchdrücken der Nadel weh, sie war endlich taub geworden. Sie sah hoffnungslos auf den Kissenbezug, dessen aufgerissene Naht sie flickte. Oder es zumindest versuchte. „Ich bin einfach nicht gut im Handarbeiten, obwohl sich Rhiannon und Mrs. Carter solche Mühe geben, es mir beizubringen.  
  
„Ich finde so krumm ist sie überhaupt nicht“, erwiderte Andy und spülte eine Gabel voll Erbsen und panierten Fisch mit Tee hinunter. „Ich kann ein bisschen nähen, ich bessere seit Jahren meine Uniform selbst aus und stopfe meine eigenen Socken, weil Mutters Augen nicht gut sind und immer schlechter werden. Dafür bist du brillant was Zahlen angeht. Ich bin lieber mit einer Frau verheiratet, die versteht was tote Griechen über Mathe sagen, als eine die Socken stopfen kann.“  
  
Tosh errötete und Andy strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Möchtest du noch mehr Tee?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Ja, gerne.“ Andy warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er sich zur Nachtschicht melden musste. Aber das hier war sehr gemütlich. Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf, wie es sein würde, wenn sie erst verheiratet waren. Seine Mutter kochte nach dem Tee nichts mehr, also hatte er sich angewöhnt, im Hotel mit seiner Verlobten zu essen. Man bemerkte kaum, dass die Erbsen ein wenig zu viel Salz abbekommen hatten und dass die Pommes ein wenig zu lange frittiert worden waren, als sie ihm den Teller mit einem ihrer unglaublichen Lächeln servierte. „Denkst du, wir…“ Er unterbrach sich, als die Tür plötzlich aufging.  
  
Ianto trat in den Raum. Er schien fast erschreckt darüber, sie beide zu sehen, obwohl er doch wusste, dass sie hier waren. „Oh. Hey. Ich bin gleich wieder weg.“  
  
Tosh ließ ihre Näharbeit sinken und sah ihn an. „Ianto, ist etwas passiert?“  
  
Ihr Chef fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Nein. Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Nur ein Gast, der noch etwas zu Essen haben will. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass die Küche geschlossen ist, aber du weißt, wie es ist…“ Er sah auf den Teller vor Andy, den nur noch ein paar einsame Erbsen und zwei Pommes zierten. „Ich kann den Mann nicht hungrig ins Bett schicken.“  
  
„Ich helfe dir.“ Tosh legte aufatmend Nadel und Kissenbezug weg und stand zu Andys Leidwesen auf. Sie holte eine Teekanne vom Regal und begann Tee abzumessen, die Dose stand ja noch bereit. Das Wasser im Kessel war noch am Kochen, sie hatte geplant, das benutzte Geschirr abzuspülen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Tosh musterte Ianto von der Seite, als dieser Brot aus der Speisekammer holte und Scheiben abzuschneiden begann. Sie konnte sich denken, wer der Gast war, der um diese Uhrzeit bewirtet werden musste, aber sie sagte kein Wort. Die Beziehung zwischen ihrem Chef und dem Captain ging sie nun wirklich nichts an. „Was brauchst du noch?“, meinte sie. „Soll ich irgendetwas aufwärmen?“  
  
„Nein, danke, Tosh.“ Ianto sah einen Moment auf und lächelte ihr zu. „Kümmere dich ruhig um Andy. Ich mache nur ein paar Roastbeef-Sandwiches. Sind noch Jam Tarts vom Tee übrig?“   
  
„Natürlich.“ Tosh holte einen Teller aus dem Geschirrschrank. „Rhi bäckt immer genug um eine Armee zu füttern.“  
  
Hinter ihr seufzte Andy sehnsuchtsvoll.   
  
„Warum bringst du nicht auch ein paar für Andy mit“, meinte Ianto amüsiert. „Wie kannst du um diese Uhrzeit nur so viel essen?“  
  
„Ich kann immer essen, egal wann.“ Davidson warf wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr. Oh, Tosh packte ihm die Jam Tarts besser ein, damit er sie mitnehmen konnte oder er kam zu spät zur Nachtschicht. Wo hatte er die Fahrradklammern für seine Hose gelassen? Wenn er wieder mit schmutziger Uniformhose ankam, weil er sie in der Kette eingeklemmt hatte, bekam er einen Vermerk in der Dienstakte. Obwohl, wenn er dem Wachhabenden eine von Rhis Jam Tarts abgab, kam er vielleicht darum herum…  
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack war glücklicherweise angezogen, als Ianto sein vollgepacktes Tablett in den Raum balancierte. Er stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab und der Captain stürzte sich hungrig auf die Sandwiches.   
  
„Tee? Es geht mir nicht so schlecht“, meinte Jack mit vollem Mund, als Ianto ihm eine Tasse zuschob. „Ist wenigstens Alkohol drin?“  
  
„Für Kaffee ist es wirklich zu spät. Und nein, kein Alkohol.“ Ianto setzte sich unschlüssig auf die Bettkante. „Die Bar ist geschlossen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?“, fragte er leise. „Ich meine, falls du mir das überhaupt erzählen darfst. Ich nehme an, das da ist während der Arbeit passiert?“ Er deutete auf Jacks Wange, auf die Wunde, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte, zu bluten.  
  
Jack hatte Alkohol zum Desinfizieren und Watte in einer Schublade im Bad gefunden und den Kratzer gereinigt. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, fühlte er sich besser. Der Heilungsschmerz in seinem Rücken war zu einer Art heftigem Muskelkater abgeklungen. Jack nippte am Tee. Er hatte bereits ein paar Gläser Wasser getrunken, Blutverlust machte ihn immer durstig, während er auf die Rückkehr des jungen Walisers wartete. „Ich wurde angegriffen. Ich wurde verletzt.“ Er stellte die Tasse ab und griff nach dem nächsten Sandwich. „Und dann bin ich… gestorben.“  
  
Der junge Waliser beobachtete ihn gebannt. Er atmete hörbar ein. „Wie… damals mit dem Weevil? In der Nacht im Garten, als du mich im Schuppen eingesperrt hast.“  
  
Wie er immer sagte, Ianto Jones war mehr als ein attraktives Gesicht. „Ja. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du nicht mehr darüber weißt.“  
  
„Oh.“ Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich verstehe. Denke ich. Diese streng geheime Torchwood-Sache.“  
  
„Genau die.“ Jack wischte Krümel von seinem geliehenen T-Shirt. Er sah auf und grinste. „Okay, wie sieht es mit den Schlaf-Arrangements aus? Bevorzugst du die linke oder die rechte Seite des Bettes? Ich bin da vollkommen vorurteilsfrei.“ Iantos Gesichtsausdruck glich dem eines Rehs, das im Scheinwerferlicht eines nahenden Autos gefangen war. Jack pickte zufrieden die kandierte Kirsche von einem Jam Tart und steckte sie in seinen Mund.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Vielleicht war der Impuls, Jack zu berühren, unter den gegebenen Umständen noch nicht einmal so merkwürdig. Und das Bett war wirklich viel zu klein für zwei erwachsene Männer.   
  
Diese beiden Erkenntnisse hatte er nach einer halben Stunde gewonnen. Ianto zögerte, dann legte er langsam die Hand auf Jacks Brustkorb. Als wäre das ein geheimes Signal gewesen, drehte sich der andere Mann auf die Seite, wandte sich ihm zu. Zu Iantos immenser Erleichterung blieben Jacks Augen jedoch geschlossen.   
  
Und da war da diese Kälte, die von ihm abstrahlte. Jack war noch niemals zuvor kalt gewesen, wann immer er ihm nahe kam, hatte sich ein Teil von ihm darüber gewundert wie warm der andere Mann war.   
  
Es war... er kam sich unbeholfen vor, linkisch, als er den Arm um Jacks Schultern legte. Was machte er da eigentlich? Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht gegen die Wand gequetscht zu werden und es etwas bequemer zu haben.   
  
Richtig.  
  
Wieder schien er ein unbewusstes Signal an den anderen Mann gesandt zu haben. Jack rollte gegen ihn und presste sein Gesicht gegen die Seite von Iantos Hals. Er schauderte, halb weil Jacks Körper den seinen jetzt auf der ganzen Länge berührte und zum anderen, weil Jacks Haut gegen seine nach wie vor so kalt war. Die Arme des älteren Mannes glitten um seine Taille, zogen ihn noch ein wenig enger an ihn und ohne nachzudenken tat Ianto das gleiche.   
  
Später, als er sicher war, dass Jack tief und fest schlief, wagte er es, eine Hand zu lösen und mit ihr einmal, sanft, fast unmerklich über Jacks Haar zu streichen.   
  
Ianto konnte sich nicht aus seinem Griff lösen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Er konnte das Bett nicht verlassen, ohne über den anderen Mann zu klettern, denn hinter ihm war die Wand. Also konnte er nur still liegen und nicht versuchen daran zu denken, wie es aussehen würde, sollte jemand in sein Zimmer kommen. Die Gefahr, dass sie jemand sehen konnte, war natürlich vernachlässigbar. Die Tür war abgeschlossen und es war mitten in der Nacht. Dicke Vorhänge vor den Fenstern sperrten Dunkelheit und neugierige Blicke aus, selbst wenn sich jemand in diesen Teil des Gartens gewagt und zwischen die Rosensträucher gezwängt hätte. Er fragte sich, was Rhi dazu sagen würde, sollte sie sehen wie Jack Harkness im Morgengrauen aus seinem Zimmer kam.  
  
Während der Wecker die Minuten bis zum Morgen weg tickte, lag er wach und starrte an die Decke. Die Nachttischlampe brannte noch immer, er konnte sie so nicht erreichen um sie auszuknipsen, also lag er still und konzentrierte sich auf die Sprünge im Putz, die einzelne Spinnwebe in einer schattige Ecke, die er bisher übersehen hatte.   
  
Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, statt mit Jack hier mit Lisa zu liegen.   
  
Sie hatte nie die Nacht in seinem Zimmer verbracht oder das Bett in einem anderen Raum mit ihm geteilt. Mr. und Mrs. Hallett waren sehr auf ihren Ruf bedacht. Es wäre für sie eine Katastrophe gewesen, wenn ihre Tochter vor der Hochzeit schwanger geworden wäre. Also hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen, vernünftig zu sein und zu warten, bis sie verheiratet waren, um miteinander zu schlafen. Das Warten wäre schließlich nicht für die Ewigkeit gewesen, die Verlobung der erste Schritt in die Richtung ihrer rasch näherkommenden gemeinsamen Zukunft. Sie hielten einander fest, sie küssten und streichelten sich, aber es ging nie weiter. Dann starben seine Eltern und seine Gedanken waren Tag und Nacht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.   
  
Lisa wusste wie er, dass sich eine Hochzeit nach so einem Verlust nicht schickte. Vielleicht hätten sie vor den Registrar treten können und eine schlichte Eheschließung nur mit Lisas Eltern, Rhi und ihrem Mann und den Kindern vornehmen lassen. Dann wären sie nach dem Gesetz bereits Mann und Frau gewesen. Und später dann, nach Ablauf eines Trauerjahres, hätten sie noch einmal richtig heiraten können, mit Kirche, einem weißen Kleid und einem großen Fest mit all ihren Freunden und Verwandten. Er wusste, seine Eltern hätten das gut geheißen. Sie hätten niemals gefordert, dass sie warteten. Aber ihre Hochzeit hätte so oder so Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und sie hätten so leicht in Kritik geraten können. Lisa, die Tochter eines Schneiders, der es mit viel Arbeit und Fleiß zu einem eigenen Geschäft gebracht hatte, ihre Hautfarbe und die Tatsache, dass sie drei Jahre älter war als er. Seine Familie, die zwar nie besonders reich an Geld, aber einflussreich durch ihre lange Ansässigkeit war. Sie boten Stoff für einen Liebesroman - damals und später bestimmt, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit.   
  
Da war ein Loch in seinem Brustkorb seit dem Verlust seiner Eltern und nach Lisas Unfall war es gewachsen. Ein hohles Gefühl, in dem er manchmal zu versinken drohte. Und ausgerechnet Jack Harkness war es gelungen, einen Teil von sich selbst in dieses Loch zu zwängen, und saß nun dort fest, warm und exotisch und oh-so-aufregend. Er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren. Aber es war schwer. Der ältere Mann verstand diese innere Leere in ihm - verstand und teilte sie. Es brachte Ianto dazu, Dinge zu denken und Dinge zu tun... tun zu wollen... die sein Verstand als falsch anprangerte. Jack hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass es nicht falsch war, so zu empfinden. Es war nur die Zeit, hier und jetzt, die noch nicht bereit war, diese Gefühle zu akzeptieren, obwohl sie existierten, immer schon existiert hatten...   
  
Und wieso lag er noch immer hier? Was sagte das über ihn? Er hätte jederzeit aufstehen und gehen können - auch wenn das sein eigenes Zimmer war - es gab genug Raum im Hotel, er hätte sogar in Harkness leerem Bett schlafen können... Wieso sollte er Rücksicht auf den anderen Mann nehmen, er hatte kein Recht hier zu sein, ihn zu bedrängen....   
  
Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Jack hatte versprochen, ihn nicht zu etwas zu drängen, und er hatte sein Wort bisher gehalten. Oh ja, da war die eine oder andere flirtende Bemerkung, ein Grinsen, ein Blick der ihm das Blut in den Kopf trieb. Berührungen, die ihn in seine Träume verfolgten. Aber damit konnte er leben. Jack war so. Er war auch so mit anderen, vielleicht nicht ganz so.   
  
Es war seine eigene Entscheidung aus freiem Willen gewesen, den anderen Mann in sein eigenes Zimmer zu bringen. Er hatte ihm die blutbefleckte Kleidung abgenommen und frische Sachen aus seinem Schrank angeboten, obwohl Jacks eigener Raum mit seinen eigenen Kleidungsstücken nur ein paar Meter entfernt war. Er hatte Jacks Bedürfnis, nicht alleine zu sein, erkannt und darauf reagiert. Niemand, am wenigsten Jack, hatte ihn gezwungen, sich neben den anderen Mann aufs Bett zu legen und er war der erste gewesen, der die Hand ausgestreckt und Jack berührt hatte.   
  
Jacks Atem warm gegen seine Haut, kehrte Ianto dazu zurück, den Riss an der Decke zu beobachten.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Als er erwachte, war ihm warm. Sehr warm. Hatte er sich in der Nacht in die alte, dicke Daunendecke seiner Mutter gewickelt? Aber das gegen seinen Rücken fühlte sich nicht nach federngefülltem Stoff an. Und es war Spät-Frühling, also hatte Rhi sie bereits auf dem Dachboden eingemottet, bis zum nächsten Winter.   
  
Im gleichen Moment in dem er die Augen öffnete, erinnerte er sich. Jack! Er versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch der andere Mann hielt ihn fest, selbst im Schlaf einen Arm unverrückbar um seine Mitte geschlungen. Jetzt, als sein Gehirn die letzten Spinnweben abstreifte, spürte er Jacks Atem gegen seinen entblößten Nacken. Die Länge seines Körpers gegen seinen. Und...   
  
Hitze breitete sich von seinem Gesicht über seinen ganzen Oberkörper aus, bracht seine Haut zum Kribbeln als hätte er sie in Schnee getaucht.   
  
Er konnte Jacks... Jack war... der andere Mann war unleugbar erregt. Obwohl sie zwei Schichten Kleidung voneinander trennten, waren die Form und der Druck gegen seinen Oberschenkel unverkennbar.   
  
Panik ließ ihn steif wie ein Brett verharren, unschlüssig ob er Jack einfach mit Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit wecken sollte und so tun als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Es war ein unwillkürlicher Reflex. Das hatte er als Teenager in einem von Doctor Smiths amerikanischen Biologiebüchern gelesen. Seine Eltern wären schockiert gewesen hätten sie davon erfahren, aber Doctor Smith hatte nur gelächelt, ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und gemeint, dass es schlechtere Wege gäbe, seine Neugier zu befriedigen, als in einem Buch zu blättern.   
  
Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, etwas zu tun. Vielleicht, wenn er weiter ganz still lag und normal atmete, würde Jack denken, dass er noch immer schlief. Und irgendwann würde der andere Mann aufwachen. Und hoffentlich beschließen, ihn schlafen zu lassen und einfach gehen.   
  
Er hoffte vergebens.   
  
Seine einzige Warnung war eine leichte Bewegung der Matratze. Dann glitt Jacks Hand, die knapp oberhalb seines Bauchnabels geruht hatte, nach oben über seine Brust. Warme, trockene Lippen pressten einen Kuss in seinen Nacken - eine Berührung die viel zu kurz gewesen war, um so lange nach zu hallen. Aber er spürte sie noch immer, als Jack sich auf den Rücken drehte und die Beine über die Bettkante schwang.   
  
Dann stand Jack auf. „Du darfst die Augen aufmachen.“ Der andere Mann klang amüsiert und seine Stimme war ein wenig rau vom Schlaf. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“ Die Vorhänge wurden zur Seite gezogen  
  
Widerwillig blinzelte Ianto ins Morgenlicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Im Dunkel war alles so viel einfacher gewesen.  
  
Ianto wusste, dass er erneut blutrot anlief und riss seinen Blick weg, richtete die Augen auf Jacks Gesicht. Unverfänglicher, aber kaum hilfreich. Jack hatte seinen Blick eindeutig bemerkt und beobachtete ihn mit etwas, dass er nicht anders denn als Amüsement bezeichnen konnte.   
  
„Danke, dass ich hier schlafen durfte“, sagte der andere Mann. Es klang nach einer Verabschiedung, aber Jack machte keine Anstalten, seine Sachen zu packen und zu gehen. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, natürlich.   
  
Schlimmer noch, als wenn ihn jemand um diese Zeit aus Iantos Zimmer kommen sah, wäre wenn ihn jemand in diesem Aufzug um diese Zeit aus Iantos Zimmer kommen sah.   
  
Sein Blick glitt langsam, von Kopf bis Fuß und zurück, über Ianto und er zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Sein Schweigen schien Jack nicht zu stören. Er streckte sich und zog die Schultern nach hinten, so dass sich das dünne T-Shirt über seiner Brust straffte. Die Pyjamahose, die Ianto ihm geliehen hatte, saß ohnehin schon eng und Jack schien keinerlei Scham wegen der sich deutlich abzeichnenden Erektion zu empfinden.  
  
In einem entsetzlichen Moment der Klarheit wurde dem jungen Waliser klar, dass er selbst in keinem anderen Zustand war. Selbst wenn sein eigener Pyjama nicht so eng saß, hatte Jack vermutlich keine Schwierigkeiten, das zu sehen. Ianto griff nach der Decke und zog sie hastig über sich.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto zögerte. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Ich meine, nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Du musst auch nicht antworten, wenn ich...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, versteckte sich immer noch unter der Decke, während Jack seine Kleidung vom Vorabend aufsammelte und begutachtete.   
  
Seine Hose war okay, ein bisschen schmutzig, aber die konnte er noch tragen. Jack zog sie an und rückte die Hosenträger zurecht. Die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken waren verschwunden und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so gut geschlafen hatte.   
  
Ianto hatte ihn wirklich überrascht… ihn nicht nur in seinem Bett zu dulden, sondern die ganze Nacht neben ihm zu verbringen. Kam jetzt der andere Teil? Unausweichlich, wie gerade draußen die Sonne aufging. Bedauern. Zweifel. Und schließlich Abscheu. Hass. Das hatte er alles schon erlebt, mit einem anderen jungen Mann. Er hatte Jack am Ende das Herz gebrochen…  
  
„Frag mich einfach und wir sehen weiter.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte Ianto. Da war Anspannung in seinen Schultern, aber seine Augen waren weit und blau und… arglos.   
  
„Es ist wegen dem, was du gesagt hast“, begann der junge Waliser verhalten. „Darüber, dass du gestorben bist.“   
  
Jack betrachtete eine ausgefranste Stelle an seinem Hemdärmel – nicht, dass da noch etwas zu retten war. Kam sie jetzt? Die Frage nach dem "wie" oder dem "warum". Vielleicht auch danach, "was" er war. „Ja?“, antwortete er neutral.  
  
„Ich frage mich… Tut es... sehr weh?“, sagte Ianto leise. Er klang scheu, fast wie ein Kind, dass sich nicht sicher war, wie seine Frage aufgenommen werden würde. „Tot zu sein?", setzte er hinzu.  
  
Mit einem überraschen Blinzeln sah ihn Jack an. Es lag sehr lange zurück, dass ihm zuletzt jemand so etwas gefragt hatte. Das sich jemand für seine Seite interessierte.  
  
„Tot zu sein, nein. Das ist nur eine unbestimmte Phase der Dunkelheit. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, es ist ein überwältigendes, erdrückendes Gefühl von… Leere.“ Jack knüllte das Hemd zusammen und warf es in den Papierkorb neben dem Schreibtisch mit den Resten seines späten Abendessens.   
  
„Du meinst, du bist irgendwie wach dabei? Du merkst alles? Die ganze Zeit über?“, fragte Ianto entsetzt.  
  
„Nicht die ganze Zeit. Aber am Schluss.“ Jack setzte sich aufs Bett. „Kurz bevor ich... aufwache. Davor und danach ist es meistens nicht sehr angenehm.“ Er legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern und bemerkte, dass der junge Mann nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück zuckte. Aber er sah auch, dass Ianto Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Kein Wunder, er verstand es ja selbst nicht… Er küsste den jungen Waliser auf die Schläfe und ließ ihn dann los. „Denk nicht mehr darüber nach. Es ist vorbei.“  
  
„So machst du das? Du stirbst. Und wenn es vorbei ist, dann war es das? Als bedeute es gar nichts?“ Ianto klang neugierig, ein wenig schockiert - und seltsamerweise traurig.   
  
„Das muss ich. Ich muss es so sehen.“ Er schenkte dem Hotelier ein Lächeln, das nur ein klein wenig erzwungen war und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. „Ansonsten kann ich nicht weitermachen, ohne verrückt zu werden. Es ist die einzige Wahl die ich habe. Weiter zu leben. Jeden Tag. Mit dem, was ich bin. Mit dem, was ich erlebe. Und es ist einfacher, solche Erlebnisse beiseite zu schieben, als über sie nach zu denken. Sie zu vergessen. Oder zumindest mit etwas anderem aufzuwiegen. Wie heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen zu müssen.“ Jack sah an sich herunter. Präsentabel genug, um den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück zu legen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Auf seinen Mantel musste er heute wohl verzichten.   
  
„Es ist nichts passiert. Zwischen uns“, sagte der junge Waliser, plötzlich wieder nervös.   
  
„Oh, Ianto.“ Lachend beugte Jack sich zu ihm hinunter, küsste ihn mitten auf die Stirn, der Versuchung, ihn direkt auf den Mund zu küssen, nur knapp widerstehend. „Ich brauchte keinen Sex heute Nacht - nicht, dass es nicht nett gewesen wäre, das behaupte ich nicht - sondern jemand, der für mich da ist.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Iantos. „Danke, dass du für mich da warst. Ich weiß, es kann nicht leicht für dich gewesen sein.“ Jack richtete sich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Und deshalb gehe ich jetzt besser. Bis bald, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ Er öffnete den Riegel, und verschwand bevor Ianto etwas darauf erwidern konnte.   
  
Der junge Waliser sah ihm einen Moment nach. Schließlich stand er auf, um sich anzuziehen und an die Arbeit zu gehen. Die letzte Nacht und sein Gespräch mit Jack an diesem Morgen hatten ihm viel zum Nachdenken gegeben, aber das konnte er nicht jetzt. Mit Jacks Geruch an ihm und den Laken.  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	17. Vom Heimkehren und vom Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es herrscht allgemeine Unzufriedenheit: Johnny hat es satt, im Krankenhaus zu liegen. Andy hat eine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Mutter. Tomi bekommt interessante Post aus London. Ianto plagen Geldsorgen. Und Jack versucht sich an einer philosophischen Frage.

Titel: Vom Heimkehren und vom Fallen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli/August 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 4000  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhiannon Davies, Johnny Davies, Andy Davidson, Original-Charaktere: Tomos Williams, Annie Davidson  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Rhi/Johnny  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Es herrscht allgemeine Unzufriedenheit: Johnny hat es satt, im Krankenhaus zu liegen. Andy hat eine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Mutter. Tomi bekommt interessante Post aus London. Ianto plagen Geldsorgen. Und Jack versucht sich an einer philosophischen Frage.  
  
Anmerkung: Ein kürzeres Update. In den letzten Wochen hat die Schreibblockade leider voll zugeschlagen. Ich hoffe, sie ebbt langsam ab.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
„Das muss aufhören“, brummelte Johnny plötzlich, als seine Angetraute ein zweites Eier-Speck-Sandwich auspackte. (Rhiannon hatte gesehen, was sie hier als Frühstück servierten: dünnflüssigen Porridge völlig ohne Zucker oder Sahne und kalten Toast mit Margarine. Wie sollte man so gesund werden?)  
  
„Was? Wieso?“ Rhi zerknüllte das fettige Butterbrotpapier, als bereite sie sich unbewusst darauf vor, es ihrem Mann an den Kopf zu werfen. „Passt dir dein Essen etwa nicht mehr?“ Verletzt hin oder her, Johnny wusste es definitiv besser als ihre Ehre als Köchin zu kränken. Oder etwas zu verweigern, dass sie ihm servierte. Manchmal dachte sie, auch eine gebratene Schuhsohle würde im Magen ihres Ehemannes landen, wenn sie diese mit Pommes, Erbsen und brauner Soße vor ihn stellte.   
  
„Nein.“ Johnny warf einen Blick in die Runde und die Männer in den anderen Betten taten abrupt so, als wären sie sehr beschäftigt. Rhis Besuche stellten nicht nur in seinem Tag einen Höhepunkt dar.  
  
Der im Bett rechts von ihm raschelte mit seiner Zeitung, die er seit Rhis Ankunft nicht umgeblättert hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war der Vorhang zur Abtrennung zugezogen. Der alte Mann, der dort lag, hing an einer Sauerstoffflasche und war so gut wie nie bei Bewusstsein. Sie wussten alle, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte und vermieden es, in seine Richtung zu sehen.   
  
Er senkte seine Stimme. „Ich komme mir wie ein verletztes Schaf vor, das von einer Herde hungriger Wölfe umkreist wird.“   
  
„Spinnst du jetzt?“, erwiderte seine Angetraute ungerührt und warf selbst einen Blick in die Runde. Selbst mit gebrochenen Gliedmaßen konnte ihr Johnny es mit den meisten in diesem Raum aufnehmen. „Verwundetes Schaf. Wohl eher wie der bösartige alte Schafbock deiner Tante, der deinem Cousin fast den Finger abgebissen hat, als er mit dem Fell am Zaun fest hing.“ Das Schaf, nicht Johnnys Cousin, hatte sich am Zaun verheddert. Nicht, dass da in Rhis Augen großer Unterschied bestand. Huw hatte die gleichen großen, gelben Zähne und einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie die Tiere, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte.   
  
„Hör mir einmal zu und stopp deine große Klappe, Weib“, erwiderte Johnny. „Die sind alle neidisch darauf, dass du mich zweimal am Tag fütterst.“  
  
„Wieso sollte das mein Problem sein? Soll ich vielleicht damit aufhören?“ Rhiannon verschränkte die Arme vor dem Busen.   
  
„Untersteh dich!“ Entsetzen stand in Johnnys Miene geschrieben. „Ich verhungere mit dem, was sie hier servieren.“  
  
„Ich kann auch Edwyn mit der Verpflegung schicken und mir sparen, mich in den vollen Bus zu quetschen.“ Männer, allesamt ein Haufen wehleidiger Babys!  
  
„Hörst du mir nicht zu?“, donnerte Johnny, jeden Versuch ihre Unterhaltung vor den anderen zu verbergen, aufgebend. „Ich will, dass du mit dem Arzt redest und sie mich hier raus lassen! Ich will endlich nach Hause.“ Den letzten Satz sagte er im Tonfall eines schmollenden Kindes.  
  
„Und was ist mit deinen gebrochenen Knochen?“, erwiderte Rhi scharf.  
  
„Die können auch in unserem Bett heilen. Außer schlafen und essen mache ich hier ja auch nichts. Und du sparst dir den Weg hierher.“    
  
Was bedeutete, sie konnte ihn Zuhause Tag und Nacht bedienen und musste ihre eigentliche Arbeit immer wieder liegen lassen. Rhi seufzte. Das war es wohl, was der Priester bei ihrer Hochzeit mit den schlechten Tagen gemeint hatte.   
  
Sie drückte Johnny das zweite Sandwich in die Hand, wischte verkleckertes Eigelb von seinem Pyjamaoberteil und stand auf. „Ich frage den Arzt. Aber wenn er meint, dass es besser ist, wenn du hier bleibst, dann ist das so, verstanden?“  
  
Johnny nickte und leckte Speckkrümel aus seinem Mundwinkel. „Hey, ich kann mich doch Zuhause nützlich machen und auf die Kinder aufpassen, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen, oder so?“, bot er großzügig an.  
  
Rhi, die Hand auf der Türklinke, drehte sich um, die Augenbrauen skeptisch erhoben. Richtig – er und sich plötzlich um die Kinder kümmern wollen. Vielleicht hatte Johnny sich den Kopf doch heftiger angeschlagen, als gedacht.   
  
Sie machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf die Suche nach einer Krankenschwester, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit dem behandelnden Arzt ihres Mannes sprechen konnte.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Iantos Gedanken beschäftigten sich noch mehr mit der vergangenen Nacht als mit dem neuen Morgen, als er aus seinem Büro trat. Es überraschte ihn kaum, Jack gegen den Rezeptionstresen gelehnt zu sehen, in eine der dort ausliegenden Zeitungen vertieft. Natürlich stand er dabei hinter dem Tresen, wie üblich dort wo er nichts verloren hatte.   
  
„Jack.“ Er befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen, als er neben den anderen Mann trat. „Kein Frühstück für dich heute?“  
  
Der Captain hob den Blick von der Zeitung und lächelte. „Ich wollte zuerst sehen, wie es dir geht.“ Er legte beiläufig die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Walisers.  
  
Ianto wandte sich ihm zu, musterte ihn. „Sollte ich das nicht besser dich fragen?“ Er dachte an den blutbespritzen Mantel, der in seinem Badezimmer hing.  
  
„Oh. Ich bin so gut wie neu.“ Jacks Hand glitt über Iantos Rücken, seine Finger schlüpften unter den kleinen Stoffriegel und rieben Kreise über das glatte Material. „Ich wollte dich wiedersehen.“  
  
Der Hotellier spürte seine Berührung überdeutlich. Er warf einen unbehaglichen Blick in die Lobby.   
  
Im Moment waren sie alleine, aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern, wenn jemand auf dem Weg zum Frühstück hier vorbei kam. Seine Schwester saß bereits im Bus zum Krankenhaus, um Johnny zu versorgen, wie er bei einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche erfahren hatte. Alice Carter half den Mädchen beim Servieren von Porridge und Rühreiern. Sie hatte gelächelt, als sie ihn sah und ihm mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit Toast angeboten, als würde sie schon immer in der Hotelküche arbeiten. Ianto musste an das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester denken. Vielleicht sollte er mit Jack darüber sprechen, sie war schließlich seine Tochter und er würde wissen, ob sie überhaupt interessiert war. Aber das musste warten bis die Sache mit dem defekten Dach erledigt war.  
  
„Wir haben uns vor einer halben Stunde gesehen“, erwiderte er, sich wieder dem älteren Mann zuwendend. Der junge Waliser fühlte sich wie ein Metallstück, angezogen von einem Magneten. Aber gleichzeitig war etwas anders. Der Jack, der jetzt vor ihm stand, war wieder der selbstsichere, fast arrogante Captain – nicht der erschöpfte und emotional fragile Mann, der die letzte Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Verwirrenderweise sprachen ihn beide Facetten von Jacks Persönlichkeit an… und wer wusste, wie viele Jack noch besaß…  
  
„Zu lange.“ Jack zog mit einem Seufzen die Hand zurück, als er spürte, wie sich Iantos Schultern versteiften. Natürlich, zu öffentlich. „Vielleicht können wir die Nacht zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück ausdehnen.“   
  
„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte der junge Waliser. „Tosh wird mich in ein paar Minuten hier ablösen, ich habe eine Verabredung mit jemand, der sich eine undichte Stelle im Dach ansehen will.“  
  
„Probleme?“, fragte Jack, sofort interessiert.  
  
„Eine kleine Altersschwäche“, wiegelte Ianto sofort ab, obwohl er die Sache ganz anders sah. „Das Gebäude ist fast achtzig Jahre alt und die Feuchtigkeit aus der Bucht setzt ihm natürlich auch zu. Kein Grund zur Sorge, die Gästezimmer sind nicht betroffen.“ Er lächelte. „Wir geben beim nächsten Regen noch keine Schwimmwesten mit dem Frühstück aus.“ Auch wenn es oft nicht so schien, Jack Harkness war zahlender Gast in diesem Hotel.  
  
„Oh, wie bedauerlich“, flachste Jack zurück. „Ich hatte auf einen privaten Pool in meinem Zimmer gehofft.“ Er senkte die Stimme. „Und auf einen legitimen Grund, dich noch einmal in anderer Kleidung, als in diesen – zugegeben attraktiven – Anzügen zu sehen. Oder ganz ohne…?“ Er lachte als Ianto rot anlief und trat mit Bedauern von dem jungen Waliser weg. Alex wartete auf seinen Bericht über die Ereignisse im Schuppen und höchstwahrscheinlich würde er ihm auch gleich eine Standpauke für seine Eigenmächtigkeiten verpassen. Das musste er nicht auf nüchternen Magen haben.   
  
Er verließ den Bereich hinter dem Tresen und zwinkerte Ianto zu. „Und vergiss nicht, die letzte Nacht auf meine Rechnung zu setzen.“  
  
Ianto starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Ich bezahle natürlich für die Sandwiches und das andere Essen – und was immer die Reinigung des Mantels kosten wird.“ Sein Lächeln war pure Unschuld.   
  
„Natürlich. Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Ianto begann beiläufig die Zeitung glatt zu streichen und zusammen zu falten, aber die anhaltende Röte in seinem Gesicht verriet ihn.   
  
„Vielleicht können wir uns heute Abend sehen?“, fragte Jack, noch nicht bereit, einfach so aufzugeben. „Vorausgesetzt mein Boss legt mich nicht an die Leine, damit ich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten gerate.“  
  
Der junge Waliser stapelte die Zeitung ordentlich mit den anderen. „Vielleicht“, sagte er, ohne den anderen Mann anzusehen. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends als „Schwierigkeiten“ zu bezeichnen war eine der Verharmlosungen, die er anfing, mit Jack Harkness in Verbindung zu bringen.   
  
„Gut.“ Jack beschloss ihn nicht weiter zu drängen. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns später. Danke für alles, Ianto.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Bis später“, antwortete Ianto nach einer kleinen Pause und Jack machte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Weg in den Frühstücksraum.  
  
  
Ianto sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, seufzte und machte sich daran, die Post zu sortieren, die Edwyn bereits hinter dem Tresen bereit gelegt hatte.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Andy Davidson schaufelte Rühreier und Würstchen in sich hinein. Zugegeben, er sagte selten nein, wenn es um etwas zu Essen ging – obwohl ihm das niemand ansehen konnte – aber immer wenn er die Nachtschicht arbeitete, bestand seine Mutter darauf, vor Tagesanbruch aufzustehen und ihm ein Frühstück zu bereiten, mit dem ein Farmarbeiter über den Tag gekommen wäre. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich allerdings kaum mit dem, was in seinen Mund wanderte. Er träumte von einer Zukunft voller Morgen wie diesem, an dem er nach Hause kam und sich neben seiner bezaubernden Toshiko schlafen legen durfte…  
  
Daher entging ihm auch der aufgebrachte Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter, als die mit der Post in die Küche trat.  
  
„Andy? Was ist dieser Unsinn, dass du eine Dienstwohnung zugeteilt bekommen hast“, sagte Mrs. Davidson, einen Bogen Papier hochhaltend – mit spitzen Fingern, als wäre es eine tote Maus.  
  
Unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen, legte Andy die Gabel weg. „Mam! Wieso öffnest du meine Post?“ Schon wieder diese Diskussion? Er war müde und wollte schlafen, sich nicht die Klagen seiner Mutter anhören müssen. Wenn sie nur endlich aufhören würde, ihn wie einen dummen, kleinen Jungen zu behandeln. Einfach unfair, dass ihm als Jüngster die ganze Verantwortung für sie zufiel.   
  
„Ich dachte es wäre für mich. Hier!“ Sie hielt ihm den Umschlag hin. „Der Vorname ist verschmiert, ich dachte es heißt Annie Davidson. Du weißt wie schlecht meine Augen sind.“  
  
Andy seufzte. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Mam. Wenn Tosh und ich verheiratet sind, steht mir eine eigene Wohnung zu.“ Es hatte also geklappt! Es würde eine kleine Wohnung sein, mit einer Miete in einer Höhe, die eigentlich vollkommen überzogen war – aber neu und modern und vor allem privat! Er würde gerne für den Rest seines Lebens Bohnen auf Toast essen, um sich das leisten zu können.   
  
„Du kannst nicht immer noch ernsthaft meinen, dass du diese… dieses Mädchen heiraten willst.“ Mrs. Davidson ließ sich schwer in den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl fallen und griff sich mit einer Hand an den Hals. „Andy, bitte sag mir, dass sie dich nicht zwingt, dich zu heiraten, weil du sie… du weißt schon… Sie bekommt kein…“  
  
„Mutter!“ Andy wurde rot. „Tosh ist nicht… so. Wir haben nie… Und wir heiraten nicht, weil wir müssen, sondern weil wir uns lieben. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich kann das selbst entscheiden. Und ich habe mich entschieden, den Rest meines Lebens mit Toshiko zu verbringen, wenn sie mich haben will.“  
  
„Aber wer wird sich dann um mich kümmern?“, klagte Mrs. Davidson. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
„Mam, ich ziehe nicht an den Nordpol. Ich verlasse nicht einmal Cardiff.“ Er sah wirklich nicht, wieso seine Mutter ihm ständig versuchte, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Sie war weder alt, noch fragil und in bester Gesundheit, trotz einer leichten Sehschwäche. Sie kam wundervoll zurecht, so lange es ihr passte. Sobald es aber darauf kam, dass Andy das Nest verlassen wollte, verwandelte sie sich in eine sterbenskranke, alte Frau. „Bryn hat gesagt, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn Ashley bei dir wohnen könnte, während sie in Cardiff studiert“, sagte Andy. „Es wäre eine finanzielle Entlastung für ihn und Angelica und es würde sie sehr beruhigen, wenn du ein Auge auf deine Enkelin hast.“  
  
„Du bist genauso undankbar wie dein Bruder“, schimpfte Mrs. Davidson. „Wieso müssen sich ausgerechnet meine Söhne in Ausländerinnen verlieben.“  
  
„Mam, das ist Unsinn“, wiedersprach Andy müde. „Angelica ist genau wie Tosh in England geboren. Sie hat nur einen spanischen Namen, weil ihre Großmutter aus Spanien stammte. Ihr Vater ist in Liverpool geboren, das sollte britisch genug sein“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu. Sein Bruder hatte sich in Schottland niedergelassen und Andy hatte ihm dafür bis heute nicht vergeben.  
  
„Da siehst du es. Du hast es mit all diesen Fremden zu tun, die sich heutzutage in Cardiff herumtreiben: Engländer, Amerikaner, Japaner, und dieser dunkelhäutige Junge, mit dem du früher gespielt hast. Ich wünschte, du würdest dich mehr an den Jones-Jungen halten. Er kommt aus einer wirklich guten Familie und du könntest dir ruhig ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen. Er ist nicht weggelaufen.“  
  
Andy schob seinen Teller weg, ihm war der Appetit endgültig vergangen. „Mam, ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit, ich streite mich nicht länger mit dir. Und in Zukunft lass bitte die Finger von meiner Post.“ Er steckte den Brief ein, den seine Mutter auf den Tisch geworfen hatte und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Tosh vertrat Ianto heute Morgen an der Rezeption und er konnte nicht warten, ihr die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Jetzt konnten sie endlich einen endgültigen Termin für ihre Hochzeit festlegen.  
  
Aber du bist doch gerade erst von der Nachtschicht nach Hause gekommen, Junge. Wo willst du jetzt hin?“ Mrs. Davidson sah ihrem Sohn unglücklich nach, als der einfach die Küche verließ. „Und du hast noch nicht mal aufgegessen!“  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Bore da, Tomi. Wie war dein Ausflug?“ Ianto legte die Hände flach auf den Empfangstresen und beugte sich vor, als er seinem Freund die Begrüßung zu rief.   
  
Tomos lachte und steuerte die Rezeption an. „Ich erzähle dir alles beim Lunch darüber. Du hast doch heute sicher ein wenig Zeit für mich?“  
  
„Ich habe heute Vormittag einen Termin mit einem Handwerker, der sich einen Schaden am Dach ansehen will, aber ich denke bis dahin bin ich wieder frei.“ Ianto holte einen Stapel Briefumschläge in verschiedenen Größen aus dem Fach mit Tomis Zimmernummer. „Das ist alles für dich. Jemand in London vermisst dich wohl sehr“, meinte er scherzend, als er die Post in Richtung seines Freundes schob.  
  
Ohne auf die Absendeadressen zu sehen, klemmte sich Tomi die Briefe unter den Arm. „Das ist... äh... alles rein geschäftlich““, sagte er. Außer meinem Büro weiß ja niemand, dass ich hier bin und die Arbeit hört nie wirklich ganz auf. Hör mal, wir sehen uns später, ja? Ich will mich vor dem Frühstück noch kurz frisch machen.“  
  
Er verschwand die Treppe hoch, bevor Ianto sich wundern konnte, was er gesagt hatte, damit Tomi plötzlich so nervös reagierte. Vielleicht ärgerte er sich nur über die Arbeit, die ihn offenbar selbst hierher verfolgte. Aber wenigstens hatte Tomi eine Chance, Urlaub zu machen und etwas anderes zu sehen... Der Waliser wandte sich dem Reservierungsbuch zu.   
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss Tomos die Tür hinter sich und warf die Post auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett. Er wurde langsam paranoid, beschloss er, als er über sein Verhalten nachdachte. Selbst wenn Ianto wusste, dass die Briefe aus London kamen - und das stand schließlich groß und deutlich drauf - konnte er keine Ahnung haben, um was es in ihnen ging. Oder dass er Erkundigungen über Iantos Freund in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Das die völlig harmlose Bemerkung Iantos einen Hintergrund hatte, suggerierte ihm nur sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er beschloss, sie bis nach dem Frühstück liegen zu lassen und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
\---  
  
Tomos knüllte den Brief zusammen und starrte missmutig das Papierknäul an. Nichts. Das hieß, nichts Konkretes.   
  
Eine Menge Gerüchte über Harkness'... Neigungen. Er war bei ein paar Razzien in einschlägigen Pubs und einmal in einem Hinterhofbordell - im Bett mit zwei Frauen, wie in der Anmerkung stand - aufgegriffen worden. Jede Menge Verhaftungen, aber bei den wenigsten war ein spezifischer Grund für den Arrest aufgeführt und keine davon führte zu einer Verhandlung. Einige Geldbußen waren verhängt worden, aber meistens wurde alles auf Veranlassung einer nicht näher genannten Behörde eingestellt.   
  
Wer immer auch Jack Harkness war, er wurde offensichtlich von jemand Mächtigem beschützt. Es gab eine Menge Hinweise auf eine Organisation namens Torchwood, für die er arbeitete und es schien, als hätte es im Nachhinein immer einen Grund für seine Anwesenheit an diesen Orten gegeben, und der hatte nichts mit der jeweiligen Person zu tun, mit der er zusammen gewesen war.   
  
Er öffnete den letzten Umschlag und ein Streifen Papier – kleiner als eine halbe Seite - und ein Foto fielen heraus, letzteres mit der Bildseite nach unten.   
  
Tomi nahm den Papierstreifen, auf dem nur: "Ich denke das war was du gesucht hast" stand und die Aufforderung, Peter Lomis einen Scheck über 20 Pfund zu schicken. Lomis war Privatermittler und wenn die Geschäfte schlecht liefen, verkaufte er gerne mal die harmloseren Geheimnisse seiner Klientel an die Boulevardblätter. Tomi drehte das Foto um und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.   
  
Die Aufnahme zeigte Jack Harkness in einem zerwühlten Bett, offenbar schlafend, nackt bis zur Taille. Sein Gesicht war deutlich zu erkennen. Hinter ihm, einen Arm in einer unzweifelhaft besitzergreifenden Geste über seine Mitte gelegt, befand sich ein zweiter Mann, der den Kopf über Harkness' Schulter hob und direkt in die Kamera blickte. Er wirkte weder erschrocken, noch verlegen, sondern grinste arrogant - er war definitiv nicht von der Person, die das Foto gemacht hatte, überrascht worden – und schien sich auch nicht daran zu stören, in einer so… kompromittierenden… Situation überrascht worden zu sein.  
  
Lomis wollte 20 Pfund dafür? Dieses Bild war Hunderte, vielleicht noch mehr an Pfund wert, abhängig davon, wer der andere Mann auf dem Foto war. Eine reine Goldgrube für einen Erpresser. Tomi hatte den vagen Eindruck, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht in der Yellow Press.   
  
Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, schob einen angewinkelten Arm unter den Kopf und studierte das Foto – genauer gesagt, den Hintergrund, den Raum in dem das Foto gemacht wurde, doch der verriet nichts über die Identität des anderen Mannes. Kannte Harkness ihn gut oder war er nur eine… flüchtige Bekanntschaft gewesen? Und wieso war ein Mann wie er an Ianto interessiert?  
  
Er könnte seinem alten Freund das Foto zeigen und… und was damit erreichen? Tomos hatte das Gefühl, dass Ianto – sollte er tatsächlich in den Captain vernarrt sein – eine Erklärung dafür finden würde. Ein Scherz, ein Streich, womöglich mit Alkohol im Spiel. Oder damit zu Harkness rennen. Und dann war er derjenige, von dem Erklärungen erwartet wurden.  
  
Tomi stand auf, sammelte die Briefe ein – auch die zerknüllten Seiten und die Umschläge – und steckte alles zusammen mit dem Foto in seinen Aktenkoffer, den er abschloss. Ianto hatte ihm genug amüsante Anekdoten darüber erzählt, was neugierige Zimmermädchen in Hotelräumen fanden, dass er nichts einfach so herumliegen ließ.   
  
Er beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen, der ihm nicht nur helfen sollte, das Frühstück zu verdauen, sondern auch zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, was er mit seinem Wissen anfangen sollte.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf das metallene Geländer und starrte auf die Bucht hinaus. Sein Vorfahr hätte das Hotel hierher bauen müssen, mit Blick aufs Wasser. Aber vermutlich gaben damals Reisende nicht so viel auf einen schönen Ausblick von ihrem Zimmer.   
  
Er hatte zugestimmt, als Jack vorschlug, einen Spaziergang vor dem Abendessen zu machen, weniger aus dem Bedürfnis, mit dem anderen Mann alleine zu sein, als in der Hoffnung, dass die Seeluft seinen Kopf freiblies. Die Schätzungen von Aufwand und Kosten für die Renovierung des Daches lagen wie ein Bleigewicht auf ihm. Es gab noch andere Firmen in Cardiff und er würde das Ganze mit einigen anderen Dachdeckern wiederholen, aber er hegte keine große Hoffnung, dass einer von ihnen mit einem sehr viel günstigeren Angebot aufkam. Selbst nur die defekte Stelle zu flicken, ohne den Rest des Daches zu reparieren, war so teuer, dass er nicht wusste, wie sie das Geld aufbringen sollte. Nicht, ohne sich erheblich und auf lange Zeit zu verschulden. Immer vorausgesetzt, er könnte die Bank überzeugen, ihm Kredite dafür zu gewähren…  
  
„Ich hoffe es ist nicht meine Anwesenheit, die diesen Ausdruck auf dein Gesicht bringt“, sagte Jack, der neben ihm am Geländer lehnte, allerdings mit dem Rücken zum Wasser.   
  
Über ihnen veranstalteten Möwen komplizierte Flugmanöver. Ianto hob den Blick und beobachtete einen Moment die Vögel. Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Gedanken an die Dachreparatur ab. „Nein. Nur… nichts Wichtiges.“  
  
Zwischen ihnen befand sich ein respektabler Abstand, obwohl es Jack besser gefallen hätte, den Arm um die Taille des jungen Mannes zu legen und Ianto in seine Seite lehnen zu spüren.   
  
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Ianto mit ihm weggehen würde, wenn es die Möglichkeit gäbe. Nicht auf einen anderen Planeten, das wäre zu viel für ihn, aber in eine andere Zeit… Irgendwann könnte der Doctor auftauchen oder es gelang ihm, seinen Vortex-Manipulator zu reparieren… Aber er wusste im tiefsten Inneren, dass Ianto nie von hier weggehen würde. Seine Familie und das Hotel waren sein Leben, mehr als Jack je für ihn bedeuten konnte…   
  
„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Ianto, den Spieß umdrehend. Er richtete sich auf, lehnte sich genau wie er gegen das Geländer und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke.   
  
Iantos Augen hatten fast den gleichen blau-grauen Farbton wie der Abendhimmel über der Bucht. Sie musterten ihn mit einer beinahe befremdlichen Intensität. Der junge Waliser nahm selten die Dinge so, wie sie aussahen, auch wenn er sich das nicht oft anmerken ließ.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich überhaupt an etwas denke?“, erwiderte Jack mit einem leichtfertigen Grinsen. „Man hat mir schon oft gesagt, ich wäre zu hübsch um zu denken.“  
  
Doch anstatt zu antworten, zuckte Ianto nur mit den Schultern und hob den Blick wieder zum Himmel. „Denkst du, Möwen – oder Vögel überhaupt – haben Angst davor, dass sie abstürzen könnten?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Jack ohne Zögern.  
  
„Oh, und woher weißt du das?“ Gutmütiger Spott lag in Iantos Worten. „Weil du Pilot gewesen bist? Und alles was fliegt ist gleich?“  
  
Jack sah ihn an. „Vögel haben keine Angst davor, ab zu stürzen, weil sie nicht wissen, dass sie vom Himmel fallen können.“   
  
„Nicht wie wir Menschen also.“ Ianto holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich fallen kann und ich habe Angst vor dem Fallen.“ Er sah Jack von der Seite an, zog die Hand aus der Tasche und drückte kurz den Arm des anderen Mannes. „Ich muss zurück ins Hotel.“ Er wandte den Möwen und der Bucht den Rücken zu und ging den schmalen Weg hinauf.  
  
Jack folgte ihm. „Ianto“, sagte er, als er den jungen Waliser einholte. „Jeder hat irgendwann dieses Gefühl. In Wirklichkeit fürchten wir uns nicht vor dem Fallen, sondern vor dem, was passiert wenn wir aufhören zu fallen. Nicht jeder Fall endet mit einem Aufprall.“ Er stoppte, weil Ianto stehen geblieben war und umschloss das Gesicht des jungen Mannes mit beiden Händen. „Ein Fall könnte auch damit enden, dass man von jemand aufgefangen wird.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Ianto und der junge Waliser schloss die Augen und die Realität aus und küsste ihn zurück.  
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	18. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eines der Zimmermädchen findet etwas in Captain Harkness‘ Zimmer, dass bei ihr Fragen aufwirft.

Souvenirs   
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 2219  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Original-Charakter  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Eines der Zimmermädchen findet etwas in Captain Harkness‘ Zimmer, dass bei ihr Fragen aufwirft.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
"Mister Jones?" Sian trat in ihrem Eifer, zu ihm aufzuholen, ihrem Chef fast auf die Füße.   
  
Ianto blinzelte überrascht, erholte sich aber rasch und lächelte sie freundlich an, seinen Schreck überspielend. Sian war erst seit zwei Tagen im Hotel Zimmermädchen. Sie hatte die Stelle von ihrer älteren Schwester übernommen, die vor kurzem geheiratet hatte und mit ihrem Ehemann in den Norden zog, wo sich sein neuer Arbeitsplatz befand.   
  
"Was gibt es?", fragte er. Sian scheute die Arbeit nicht, aber sie war sehr neugierig und fand alles unglaublich aufregend, da es sich um ihre erste Anstellung handelte. Und sie scheute sich nicht, zu allem und jedem Fragen zu stellen.   
  
"Ich habe das hier..." Sian machte eine Pause und nestelte mit ihrer Schürzentasche herum, bis sie etwas Silberglänzendes daraus hervor zog. "…in Captain Harkness' Zimmer gefunden." Ihre ohnehin runden Augen wurden noch größer. "Ist er ein Polizist? Er sieht gar nicht aus wie einer."  
  
Ianto runzelte die Stirn und nahm ihr hastig die Handschellen ab. "Miss Sian, ich bin sicher, ich habe erwähnt, dass nichts vom privaten Eigentum der Gäste aus den Zimmern entfernt werden darf."  
  
"Aber ich habe sie doch beim Saubermachen unter dem Bett gefunden", protestierte Sian sofort ihre Unschuld.   
  
"Das spielt keine Rolle." Ianto schob die Handschellen in seine Jackettasche und runzelte erneut die Stirn, als das schwere Metall den Stoff ausbeulte. "Ich werde mich bei Captain Harkness entschuldigen und sehen, dass er sein Eigentum zurück bekommt. Wenn Sie das nächste Mal etwas anderes als Staub unter dem Bett finden, legen Sie es einfach auf den Tisch oder die Kommode bei der Tür, wo der Gast es findet. Verstanden?"  
  
"Verstanden, Mister Jones." Sian wirkte alles andere als reumütig. In ihren braunen Augen tanzte der Schalk. "Ich frage mich aber, was er mit den Handschellen im Bett gemacht hat."  
  
"Miss Sian, ich denke nicht...", begann Ianto korrigierend, unterbrach sich aber dann. Er hatte nicht vor, darüber nach zu denken, wieso Jack Harkness - der definitiv nicht wie ein Polizist aussah - Handschellen in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrte. "Sind Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit bereits fertig?", fragte er stattdessen.  
  
Sian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss zuerst noch einmal in die Wäschekammer, an einem der Kopfkissenbezüge fehlt ein Knopf und jetzt habe ich einen zu wenig. Und ich konnte Miss Sato nicht finden, damit sie mir einen neuen gibt."   
  
Toshiko war nach der Morgenbesprechung mit den Zimmermädchen zur Bank gegangen, um ein paar Schecks einzulösen und Besorgungen zu machen.   
  
"Kein Problem." Ianto drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Wäschekammer, Siam auf seinen Fersen. Er spürte die Handschellen bei jedem Schritt gegen seine Seite und fragte sich, ob er sie einfach wieder in Jacks Zimmer legen sollte und die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen. Andererseits hatte er damit einen völlig legitimen Grund, ihn wieder zu sehen und der Gedanke ließ sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Ianto schluckte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, bevor er sich auf das weitaus langweiligere Thema defekter Kissenbezüge konzentrierte...  
  
  
####  
  
  
Ianto hob die Hand um zu klopfen, aber bevor seine Knöchel das Holz berührten, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Jack schien überrascht, ihn zu sehen, lächelte aber breit. "Hallo Ianto. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns heute sehen."  
  
"Jack." Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Er hatte von Edwyn gehört, dass der Captain zurück gekommen war, während er sich wieder einmal auf dem Dachboden herumgetrieben hatte - als würde der Schaden von selbst geringer werden und ihn dort eine Überraschung erwarten. "Kann ich..." Er deutete auf die Tür. Auf keinen Fall stand er auf dem Flur, wo jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen konnte, und führte eine Unterhaltung über Handschellen.  
  
Jack wich lächelnd zurück und ließ ihn eintreten. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und als Ianto sich zu ihm umdrehte, umfasste er das Gesicht des jungen Walisers mit beiden Händen, presste ihn gegen die Tür und küsste ihn.   
  
Ianto erstarrte einen Moment, dann schloss er mit einem leisen, halb erstickten Laut die Augen und grub die Finger in Jacks Schultern, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Er atmete schwer, als Jack ihn abschließend auf die Stirn küsste.   
  
"Alles okay?", fragte er amüsiert.  
  
Ianto nickte, und öffnete dann die Augen. "Ich bin aber nicht deshalb hergekommen", sagte er und blinzelte dann, überrascht darüber dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an und er stellte mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen fest, dass er erregt war.   
  
"Wirklich? Wie bedauerlich", neckte Jack ihn. Er rieb mit der Fläche der Daumen über die roten Flecken, die auf Iantos Wangen erschienen waren, spürte seinen beschleunigten Puls an den Fingern, als er sie über seinen Hals nach unten zu den Schultern wandern ließ. "Ich hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen."  
  
Iantos Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er zuerst schluckte und sich dann räusperte. "Ich bin... ich wollte dir das hier geben." Er fischte die Handschellen aus seiner Tasche.  
  
Jack lachte und ließ ihn los. "Ein verlockendes Angebot", meinte er. "Aber ich denke nicht, dass unsere Beziehung schon so weit fortgeschritten ist."  
  
Ianto starrte ihn an und ließ die Handschellen hastig in Jacks Hand fallen. "Sian hat sie beim Saubermachen unter dem Bett gefunden und sie mitgenommen, anstatt sie hier irgendwo hin zu legen", sagte er hastig. "Sie war neugierig, sie wollte wissen ob du ein Polizist bist. Es wird dich freuen, dass sie denkt, dass du nicht wie einer aussiehst."  
  
Der Captain lachte. „Entspann dich, Ianto. Sie sind ein Souvenir“, meinte Jack amüsiert. „Ich habe eine Weile bei einem Nachtzirkus gearbeitet, bin mit ihnen gereist und hatte jede Nacht meine eigene Show.“  
  
„Du?“ Die Augenbrauen des jungen Walisers kletterten fast bis an seinen Haaransatz hoch. „Du warst beim Zirkus?“  
  
„Ist das so schwer vorstellbar?“, fragte Jack. „Ich war das menschliche Wunder, der unsterbliche Mann. Die Leute bezahlten extra, um auf die Bühne kommen zu dürfen, um mir in den Kopf zu schießen und dann zu sehen, wie ich nach einer kleinen Weile wieder aufstand.“ Er bereute seinen lockeren Ton, als er Iantos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Es war nicht echt. Nur ein Trick“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Der erste Schuss in ein Holzbrett war mit einer echten Kugel – um zu beweisen, dass es eine echte Kugel war. Der nächste Schuss, der in meinen Kopf, erfolgte mit einer speziell dafür angefertigten Platzpatrone, die beim Abfeuern zersplitterte. Die Splitter sorgten dann dafür, dass ein wenig Blut floss. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und ein paar der anderen Zirkusleute sorgten dafür, dass niemand so nahe kam, um zu sehen, dass ich kein Loch im Kopf hatte - angeblich weil es vollkommen ruhig sein musste, damit ich mich regenerieren konnte. Absoluter Unsinn, aber sie haben es jedes Mal geglaubt.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Ich war als verdeckter Ermittler dort. Torchwood hatte Gerüchte über Menschen gehört, die nach dem Besuch im Nachtzirkus tot aufgefunden wurden, ohne dass eine Todesursache festgestellt werden konnte. Also schickten sie mich hin, damit ich mich umsehe. Falls jemand vom Zirkus damit zu tun hatte… nun, ich würde in jedem Fall überleben und konnte Bericht erstatten. Natürlich bin ich nicht echt jede Nacht auf der Bühne gestorben. Niemand dort durfte wissen, wer ich bin… oder was. Deshalb der Trick mit der Platzpatrone. Außerdem tut es hinterher verdammt weh, wenn man in den Kopf geschossen wird. Es dauert Stunden, die Kopfschmerzen los zu werden.“  
  
„Und du hast etwas herausgefunden?“, fragte Ianto, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
  
„Nicht genug, um etwas zu beweisen.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach ein paar Wochen hat jemand die Platzpatronen in der Waffe gegen echte ausgetauscht und ich wurde erschossen, als wir den Trick für die nächste Vorstellung vorbereiteten. Jemand muss Verdacht geschöpft haben. Als ich zu mir kam, lag ich in einem Graben und der Zirkus war weg. Spurlos verschwunden. Soweit ich weiß, wurden sie seit… oh, mehr als dreißig oder vierzig Jahren nicht mehr gesichtet.“  
  
„Ist das immer so?“, fragte der junge Hotelier nach einem Moment. „Ist für Torchwood dein Leben nichts wert und dein Tod so unbedeutend, weil du schließlich wieder zurück kommst und aufstehst?“  
  
„Es ist nicht immer so, aber ja…“, räumte Jack ein. „Ich bin oft… werde oft als entbehrlich betrachtet.“  
  
„Das ist nicht richtig. Du hast dir nicht ausgesucht, so zu sein, wie du bist.“   
  
Er küsste Ianto auf die Stirn. Dann auf die Nase. „Du bist wundervoll, Ianto Jones.“ Er küsste ihn auf den Mund und als der Waliser nicht zurückwich, gleich noch einmal, länger dieses Mal, wenn auch relativ verhalten. Ianto griff wie haltsuchend nach seinen Armen und Jack konnte nicht wiederstehen, er ließ die Handschellen um seine Gelenke zuschnappen.  
  
Das Geräusch brachte Ianto dazu, den Kuss abzubrechen und nach unten zu sehen. „Jack! Wo ist der Schlüssel? Ich kann nicht so…“  
  
„Keine Sorge.“ Jack presste auf die seitlich versteckt angebrachten Laschen und die Handschellen klickten ganz ohne Schlüssel wieder auf. „Auch nur ein Trick“, meinte er und nahm Ianto die Handfesseln ab. Er warf sie aufs Bett. „Ich sorge dafür, dass sie nicht mehr herum liegen, versprochen.“  
  
„In Ordnung.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken, als wollte er vermeiden, dass Jack noch einmal in Versuchung geriet. „Es ist nur… wegen dem Gerede…“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Jack beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund fast Iantos Ohr berührte. „Falls du jemals neugierig sein solltest, wie es sich anfühlt gefesselt zu sein… oder Lust auf ein kleines Rollenspiel hast und mir die Handschellen anlegen möchtest… ich bin für alles offen.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Ohrmuschel, und wich ein wenig zurück, gab ihm ein wenig mehr Raum. „Später natürlich. Unsere Beziehung ist wirklich noch nicht so weit, dass wir über Spielsachen reden sollten.“  
  
Ianto war rot geworden und sah nervös auf den Boden. „Ich denke nicht… ich weiß nicht, was du meinst…“  
  
Jack hob die Hand, legte einen Finger über die Lippen des jungen Walisers. „Kein Druck, Ianto. Du hast doch noch etwas Zeit?“ Er wartete, bis Ianto nickte. „Dann setz dich zu mir, ich erzähle dir mehr von meinen Leben beim Zirkus.“ Der junge Hotelier folgte ihm zum Bett, nahm neben ihm Platz, als Jack sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „Da gab es Lei und Mei, die siamesischen Zwillinge, die – und das ist die reine Wahrheit – eine Trapeznummer vorführten. Sie waren unglaublich, besaßen zwischen sich drei der hübschesten Beine, die man sich vorstellen kann - aber sie stritten unaufhörlich. Mei hatte ein Auge auf mich geworfen, aber Lei konnte mich nicht ausstehen und verbot ihrer Schwester, mich zu treffen.“  
  
„Dreibeinige, siamesische Zwillinge?“, wiederholte Ianto zögernd – wenn auch offensichtlich erleichtert über den Themenwechsel. „Das glaube ich nicht.“  
  
Jack setzte eine gekränkte Miene auf und griff sich dramatisch ans Herz. „Das kränkt mich sehr, Ianto. Ganz tief hier drin.“ Er grinste. „Lei und Mei habe ich wirklich im Nachtzirkus getroffen. Sie waren echte siamesische Zwillinge, von den Hüften an miteinander verbunden und hatten insgesamt nur drei Beine. Der Zirkus hat sie ihrem Vater abgekauft, als sie nur wenige Tage alt waren und ihnen Namen gegeben, die schön exotisch klangen, obwohl sie keine Asiatinnen waren. Die Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Ihre Familie hatte Angst vor den Babys, hielt die beiden für Monster und hätte sie sterben lassen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zirkusleute wurden ihre neue Familie, dort wurden sie weder gefürchtet, noch angestarrt oder als Missgeburten beschimpft. Mei war die romantisch veranlagte Schwester und schrieb gerne Gedichte. Lei hatte einen Sinn für Zahlen, sie führte die Buchhaltung für den Zirkus. Wir wurden am Ende doch noch gute Freunde, aber ich musste Mei versprechen, für mich zu behalten, was sonst noch zwischen uns passiert ist.“ Jack zog suggestiv die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Du könntest ein Buch darüber schreiben, was du alles erlebt hast. Es würde garantiert ein Vermögen einbringen. Aber niemand würde vermuten, dass es keine reine Erfindung ist.“   
  
Jack lachte. „Ja, das könnte ich. Aber dann würde ich vermutlich im Tower in London vermodern, weil ich ein paar Staatsgeheimnisse verraten habe.“ Er legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern. „Und mich der Welt vorzuenthalten - das wäre doch wirklich eine Verschwendung.“  
  
„Diese Bescheidenheit“, murmelte Ianto, mit den Augen rollend. „Es ist unfassbar.“ Er sah Jack von der Seite an. „Ich würde gerne noch mehr Geschichten vom Nachtzirkus hören, aber ich fürchte, dass ich jetzt zurück an die Arbeit sollte.“   
  
„Noch ein paar Minuten?“ Jack legte bittend die Handflächen zusammen. „Ich weiß auch etwas Besseres als Reden.“ Er umschloss das Gesicht des jungen Walisers mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn erneut.   
  
Als Ianto wenig später Zimmer 4-12 verließ, fühlte er sich gleichzeitig leichtfüßig und schwerfällig, fast ein wenig, als wäre er betrunken. Bevor er an die Rezeption trat, berührte er einen Moment seine Lippen, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er getan hatte, dann rückte er seine Krawatte zurecht, strich sein Jackett glatt und schlug das Reservierungsbuch auf.   
  
Aber irgendwo, in einer geheimen Ecke seines Bewusstseins, vollführten die siamesischen Zwillinge Lei und Mei Trapezkunststücke, mit den schönsten drei Beinen, die man sich vorstellen konnte…  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	19. Von nächtlichen Imbissen und schwebenden Walen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood sucht weiter erfolglos nach dem Alien, Ianto kämpft mit Alltagsproblemen und Jack verbringt den Abend mit seiner Tochter und seinem Enkelsohn.

Von nächtlichen Imbissen und schwebenden Walen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 3837  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhiannon Davies, Alice & Steven Carter, Alex Hopkins, Original-Charaktere: Tomos Williams, Dr. Ifan Bowen  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Torchwood sucht weiter erfolglos nach dem Alien, Ianto kämpft mit Alltagsproblemen und Jack verbringt den Abend mit seiner Tochter und seinem Enkelsohn.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Ianto schnitt zwei Scheiben Brot ab und bestrich sie mit Butter. Dann goss er die inzwischen kochende Milch in eine Tasse mit Horlicks. Stellte danach den leeren Milchtopf ins Spülbecken und füllte ihn mit Wasser auf, damit nichts anklebte. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, rührte er in der Tasse, drehte sich um - und ließ den Löffel auf den Boden fallen, als er unerwartet Jack im Türrahmen lehnen sah. Das Klappern, mit dem der Löffel auf dem Steinboden landete, schien in der Stille ungewöhnlich lange nachzuhallen - obwohl Ianto es über das abrupte Hämmern seines Pulses kaum hören konnte.   
  
„So sieht das also aus, wenn du dich mal so richtig gehen lässt“, meinte Jack amüsiert. „Wow, du bist ja ein ganz Wilder.“ Sanfter Spott funkelte in seinen Augen.   
  
Der junge Waliser lief prompt rot an. Er versuchte es zu überspielen, indem er sich nach dem Löffel bückte. „Stehst du schon lange da?“, fragte er, sich ein wenig darüber ärgernd, dass er sich verlegen fühlte, obwohl Jack ihn bei nichts Verwerflicherem als einem Mitternachts-Imbiss ertappt hatte.   
  
„Nur ein paar Minuten.“ Der Captain löste sich vom Türrahmen und trat in die Küche. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du mich nicht gehört hast.“ Er blieb zwei Schritte von Ianto entfernt stehen, als hätte er Sorge, ihn sonst zu verscheuchen. „Du siehst heute irgendwie anders aus.“  
  
Der andere Mann blickte zweifelnd an sich herunter. Wovon sprach Jack? Er hatte sein Jackett und seine Krawatte im Büro abgelegt, und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, während er sich etwas zu Essen machte. Da er sich vor einer Weile mit den Fingern beider Hände durch die Haare gefahren war, wirkte er möglicherweise etwas zerzauster als sonst, aber so anders konnte das nicht sein.    
Wie so oft dieser Tage hatte er stundenlang über den Büchern gebrütet, anstatt zu schlafen. Nun, zum Teil auch, weil Tomi ihn zu einem Pub-Lunch eingeladen hatte und sie den Rest des Nachmittags damit verbrachten, durch Cardiff zu streifen und Orte ihrer Jugend aufzusuchen – was zu einem erheblichen Durcheinander in seinem normalerweise streng organisierten Zeitplan geführt hatte. Alice Carter half den Mädchen, den Tee zu servieren, als sie ins Hotel zurückkehrten und obwohl sie ihm versicherte, dass sie alleine zurechtkamen - Rhiannon war bei Johnny im Krankenhaus - hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er das Hotel so lange im Stich ließ.   
  
„Bist du hergekommen, um etwas zu essen?“, fragte Ianto, bemüht das Thema von sich weg und auf etwas Unverfänglicheres zu lenken.   
  
Tomi hatte Fragen über Jack gestellt. Oh, sehr beiläufig, fast desinteressiert, aber er war nicht so... naiv... für wie ihn sein Jugendfreund offensichtlich immer noch hielt.   
  
Wie lange ist Harkness schon in Cardiff? Lebt er die ganze Zeit im Hotel? Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass seine Schwester auch dort wohnt?   
  
Er hatte ausweichend geantwortet oder es ganz vermieden, etwas zu sagen. Ianto wusste, dass Tomos glaubte, Jack habe es nur darauf abgesehen, ihn zu verführen… Aber warum war er so besessen davon? Und wieso hatte er das Gefühl, das Tomi ihm kein Wort glaubte, egal was er sagte?   
  
Wieso war sein Leben so kompliziert geworden?   
  
Ianto hob den Blick und das Kribbeln in seiner Magengrube, als der Captain ihn anlächelte, schien diese Frage zu einem gewissen Teil zu beantworten…  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich hergekommen, weil ich dich sehen wollte.“ Jack trat ein wenig näher. Er lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und um etwas zu essen. Dann muss ich leider zurück an die Arbeit.“  
  
„Immer noch die Nachtschicht, ja?“ Ianto schob eines seiner Brote in Jacks Richtung und nippte an seiner Tasse.   
  
„Meine Kollegen aus London haben Knochen gefunden.“ Jack ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und etwa die Hälfte der Brotscheibe verschwand auf einmal in seinem Mund. „Unser Pathologe untersucht sie gerade und er sollte in einer Stunde ein Ergebnis haben. Alex will, dass wir alle zu einer Vor-Ort-Besprechung dort sind.“  
  
„Knochen?“, wiederholte Ianto. „Du meinst… von Menschen?“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht“, meinte er mit vollem Mund. „Das soll uns der Doktor sagen.“  
  
Der junge Waliser konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast einen furchtbaren Beruf.“ Er trank ein paar Schlucke der heißen Milch gegen das Gefühl von Kälte, das sich in ihm breit machte.  
  
Überrascht sah Jack ihn an. „Manchmal.“ Er schluckte den letzten Bissen des Sandwiches hinunter und lächelte. „Aber er hat auch seine guten Seiten. Ohne ihn hätte ich dich nicht kennengelernt.“ Jack legte eine Hand an die Seite von Iantos Gesicht, strich mit dem Daumen die Kontur des Wangenknochens nach, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um den jüngeren Mann zu küssen.   
  
Ianto errötete bis zum Haaransatz. Sie standen mitten in der Küche. Auch wenn es um diese Uhrzeit unwahrscheinlich war, konnte jederzeit jemand den Raum betreten und sie erwischen. Und trotzdem hob er die Hand nicht, um Jacks Finger von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, sondern legte sie über die des anderen Mannes und küsste ihn zurück.   
  
Vielleicht hatte Tomi Recht. Etwas, dass sich so gut anfühlte, musste ja wohl eine Sünde sein…   
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Ich bedaure, meine Herren.“ Ifan Bowen zog eine graue Decke über die Knochen, die auf dem Stahltisch ausgebreitet waren.   
  
Er schüttelte eine Zigarette aus der immer bereitliegenden Packung, dabei mit der anderen Hand über seinen dünnen, grauen Schnurrbart streichend. Das machte der Pathologe gerne, wenn er mit sich zufrieden war. Er steckte sich einen der Glimmstängel zwischen die Lippen und zündete ihn mit einem Streichholz an, mit einem Seufzen tief inhalierend. Vermutlich war er auch nicht glücklich darüber, dass er sich hier die Nacht um die Ohren hatte schlagen müssen.   
  
„Was wir hier vor uns liegen sehen, ist ungefähr ein Drittel des Skeletts eines ausgewachsenen Ponys. Oder das ist es vor ca. 30 Jahren mal gewesen. So lange etwa lag es in der Erde. Nichts Merkwürdiges daran, außer der Frage, warum jemand das Tier vermutlich illegal entsorgt hat.“ Er stieß eine Rauchwolke aus und räusperte sich. „Soll ich die Todesursache auch noch herausfinden?“  
  
„Danke, aber ich denke das ist nicht nötig – so etwas fällt glücklicherweise nicht in unser Aufgabengebiet“, entgegnete Alex mit einem müden Seufzen. Er presste einen Moment die Finger gegen den Nasenrücken. „Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass wir nicht ein älteres Opfer dieses… Dings… gefunden haben.“  
  
„In diesem Fall gehe ich jetzt nach Hause“, verkündete Jack. Er sah auf die Uhr, die an der anderen Wand des gefliesten Raumes tickte. „Im Hotel servieren sie bald Frühstück und ich verhungere.“  
  
Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Okay. Ich denke, wir haben uns alle eine kurze Pause verdient. Verschwinde. Aber in zwei Stunden will ich dich wieder im Hub sehen.“   
  
Er blickte Jack nach, der mit wehendem Mantel die Stufen immer gleich zwei auf einmal nahm und sein eigener Magen knurrte. Manchmal beneidete er seinen Freund um das angenehme Arrangement mit dem Greyfriars Arms. Er musste sich entweder selbst bekochen oder sich mit einem lieblosen Frühstück in einem Cafe zufrieden geben, das bei weitem nicht an das heranreichte, was er während seines Aufenthalts im Hotel serviert bekommen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich dort auch wieder einmieten und wie Jack die Rechnung dafür selbst übernehmen. Zum Teufel damit, dass er als Chef bei seinem Team wohnen sollte. Die Zimmer waren billig, besonders für Dauermieter. Es würde genug von seinem Gehalt übrigbleiben, um seine Eltern und jüngeren Geschwister weiterhin zu unterstützen… Der Nachteil und das, was den Traum wohl platzen ließ, war die Entfernung zum Hub. Das Hotel lag rein in Meilen gesehen nicht sehr weit weg, aber man erwartete von ihm, bei einem Alarm innerhalb von Minuten an seinem Arbeitsplatz anzukommen. Er hatte sich als Erster einen Überblick zu verschaffen und alles zu organisieren…  
  
Doktor Bowen räusperte sich erneut. Während Alex seinen Gedanken nachhing, war er bereits bei der zweiten Zigarette angekommen. Ihr Ende glühte orangefarben auf, als der Mediziner daran sog. „Ich gehe dann auch nach Hause und sehe zu, dass ich noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekomme.“ Er drückte den Zigarettenstummel an der Tischkante aus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. „Immerhin habe ich noch einen anderen Job.“ Er lächelte, was kurz seine nikotinverfärbten Zähne sehen ließ und zog den Arztkittel aus, der Spuren der von den Knochen abgekratzten Erde zeigte.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Alex war auch nicht wild darauf, sich länger im Autopsiesaal aufzuhalten, als es notwendig war. „Ich sorge dafür, dass jemand…“, er deutete mit der Hand auf die verdeckten Knochen und den mit schmutzigen Fußspuren übersäten Boden. „…aufräumt.“   
  
„Sehr verbunden“, erwiderte der Arzt trocken und klemmte sich seine Tasche unter den Arm, um die Hände zum Anzünden der nächsten Zigarette frei zu haben. Er tippte sich zum Abschied an den Hut und verschwand durch eine niedere Tür, die ihn ohne Umweg durch den Hub in die Garage führte.   
  
Hopkins verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schob die Finger zum Aufwärmen in die Achselhöhlen. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich wirklich, für eine ganz normale Firma zu arbeiten. Dann könnte er hier jetzt einfach die Putzkolonne durch schicken…  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Jack hatte das Hotel früh genug erreicht, um duschen, sich umzuziehen und eine Stunde schlafen zu können, bevor er im Speisesaal erschien. Zu seinem Bedauern war Ianto weder bei seiner Ankunft, noch später, an der Rezeption gewesen. Und auch sonst fand er keine Spur des jungen Walisers.   
  
Dafür tauchte Rhiannon Davies persönlich an seinem Tisch auf, um ihn zu fragen, was zum Frühstück haben möchte.   
  
„Ich denke bei der guten Verpflegung werde ich mehr als mein Gepäck zu schleppen haben, wenn ich ausziehe“, bemerkte er scherzend, während die Köchin unsichtbare Krümel vom Tisch fegte und Teller und Besteck zurecht rückte, obwohl Jack nichts daran auszusetzen fand – wie üblich. Er klopfte sich auf den Bauch, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte.   
  
Rhiannon sah auf. „Sie verlassen uns?“, fragte sie, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen.   
  
„Nein. Nein, so war das nicht gemeint.“ Jack musterte sie. Iantos Schwester wirkte müde und er fragte sich, ob es Komplikationen bei ihrem Ehemann gab.   
  
Aber hätte das Ianto nicht erwähnt? Sie hatten letzte Nacht noch fast die komplette Stunde, die Jack geblieben war, zusammen gesessen. Ianto hatte seine warme Milch getrunken und an einem Stück Rosinenkuchen herum gepickt, den er aus der Speisekammer holte, während Jack den Rest des Brotes mit Butter, Käse und Pickles verdrückte. Er hatte den jungen Waliser überreden können, sich neben ihn an den Familientisch in der Ecke zu setzen und gestattete ab und zu einer seiner Hände, einen Ausflug entlang der Innenseite von Iantos Unterarm oder über seine Schulter zu machen. Abgesehen von dem einen oder anderen halbherzigen Versuch, ihn abzuschütteln, wirkte Ianto sehr viel entspannter als bei seinem Eintreffen, während er mit diesem sexy Akzent über die großen und kleinen Alltagsdinge im Hotel sprach. Das einzige, was er in auffälliger Weise ausklammerte, war die Erwähnung seines alten Freundes. Wie Jack gesehen hatte, wohnte Tomos Williams noch immer in seinem Zimmer ein Stück den Flur entlang von seinem eigenen entfernt.   
  
Seinen Schwager hatte Ianto auch nicht erwähnt und das hätte er sicher getan, wenn sich sein Gesundheitszustand verändert hätte. Aber vermutlich hatte Mrs. Davies Sorgen, die er sich nicht mal vorstellen konnte.   
  
Rhiannon eilte weiter, an den Nebentisch, bevor Jack sich entschieden hatte, ob er sie danach fragen sollte.   
  
Eine Viertelstunde später war Mrs. Davies zurück und stellte einen gut gefüllten Teller vor ihn. Rührei mit kleinen, grünen Schnittlauchsprenkeln. Gegrillte Tomaten und Pilze, butterglänzend. Knuspriger Speck und im gleichen Fett golden frittiertes Brot.   
  
Jack dankte insgeheim seinen Vorfahren, dass sie in weiser Voraussicht dafür sorgten, dass ihm das Cholesterin nicht schadete. Ansonsten wäre er in diesem und dem vorherigen Jahrhundert ein paar Mal mehr gestorben... Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sich die Menschheit nicht mit ihrer Neigung zu ungesundem Essen ausrottete, bevor man ein Heilmittel dagegen fand.   
  
Eine Gabel voll Rührei auf halben Weg zum Mund, bemerkte Jack, dass seine Gastgeberin noch immer neben dem Tisch stand. Er ließ die Gabel sinken. „Mrs. Davies? Entschuldigen Sie die Frage – aber ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Rhiannon sah ihn überrascht an - schien sich dann zu erinnern, wo sie war und errötete. Nicht so sehr, wie es wohl ihr Bruder in dieser Situation getan hätte, aber rote Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen. „Natürlich. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Sie fegte ein paar Krümel vom Tischtuch. „Eins der Mädchen bringt gleich frischen Kaffee." Anstatt zu gehen und sich um ihre anderen Gäste zu kümmern, nahm sie auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz, unbehaglich auf der Kante balancierend. „Ich habe mit Ianto bereits darüber gesprochen“, meinte sie. „Aber er... zögert. Tosh wird irgendwann heiraten und dann weniger arbeiten, spätestens wenn sie ein Baby hat und die Rolle als Hausdame liegt ihr ohnehin nicht so wirklich." Sie holte Luft. „Ich möchte, dass wir Alice… Ihre Schwester Alice… fragen, ob sie als Hausdame arbeiten möchte. Wir könnten zu einem Arrangement kommen, wenn sie weiter hier wohnen bleiben möchte, Kost und Logis für sie und den Jungen, zu ihrem Gehalt."  
  
„Soll ich mit Alice sprechen, ob sie interessiert ist?" Jack konnte nicht vorstellen, warum sie sonst ihn danach fragte. Alice war eine erwachsene Frau und konnte selbst Entscheidungen dieser Art treffen.   
  
Rhi wirkte erleichtert. „Ja, das wäre großartig. Und ich rede mit meinem Bruder. Er macht sich manchmal zu viele Sorgen.“ Sie stand auf. „Danke, Captain Harkness.“  
  
„Ist das Hotel in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Jack ohne Umschweife. „Bitte, Mrs. Davies“, setzte er hinzu, bevor Rhiannon ihn mit einer Ausrede abspeisen konnte. „Ich denke wir sind uns einige, dass ich nicht einfach nur ein Gast bin. Ich bin Iantos Freund.“  
  
Sie knetete einen Moment unschlüssig den Saum ihrer Schürze in den Händen und Jack dachte, er sah einen Schatten über ihr Gesicht gleiten. Sie war nicht froh darüber, dass er sie daran erinnert hatte.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Rhi dann zögernd. „Das Hotel war schon in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten, als meine Eltern noch am Leben waren. Es ist nicht Iantos Schuld. Wir sind zu altmodisch ausgestattet für Touristen. Das Gebäude ist alt, es muss an allen Ecken und Enden renoviert werden“, brachte sie mit gesenkter Stimme vor. „Aber unsere Einnahmen decken gerade die laufenden Kosten, für Reparaturen reicht es nicht. Hat er erwähnt, dass das Dach kaputt ist?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat er nicht. Er hat nichts davon gesagt. Nichts Konkretes.“   
  
„Er ist zu stolz dazu, um Hilfe zu bitten. Er versucht alles zu tun, wie es unser Vater gemacht hätte, aber Tad würde heute die gleichen Schwierigkeiten haben.“  
  
Eins der Küchenmädchen tauchte mit einer Kaffeekanne auf und Rhiannon – sichtlich erleichtert – wechselte sofort von besorgter Schwester zu Wirtin. Sie strich ihre Schürze glatt und nahm das Tablett, auf dem sie ihm das Frühstück serviert hatte. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich“, sagte sie sehr förmlich, ein Auge auf das Mädchen haltend, das zum nächsten Tisch weiterging. „Ich muss zurück in die Küche.“ Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Vielleicht erfährt Ianto besser nichts von unserer Unterhaltung?“  
  
Jack nickte. „Danke für Ihre Offenheit“, erwiderte er.   
  
Rhiannon hob eine Hand, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, ging aber dann ohne ein Wort.   
  
Er widmete sich seinem Frühstück, bevor es völlig kalt wurde, aber ein Teil seiner Gedanken drehten sich bereits darum, wie er die genaue finanzielle Situation des Hotels erfahren konnte, ohne mit Ianto zu sprechen.  
  
Ah. Die Antwort lag doch auf der Hand. Es würde sich sicherlich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Toshiko Sato zu sprechen. Sie führte gemeinsam mit Ianto die Bücher und wer, wenn nicht sie wusste genau Bescheid.  
  
  
\---   
  
  
Jack durchquerte eben die Lobby, als er seine Tochter die Treppe herunterkommen sah. Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“ Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Geht es dir und Steven gut?“  
  
„Es geht uns wunderbar.“ Alice musterte ihren Vater. „Arbeitest du immer noch jede Nacht?“  
  
„Jemand muss es ja machen.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sag bitte nicht, dass man es mir ansieht. Du bist noch zu jung, um dir Sorgen zu machen, aber in meinem Alter ist es richtig harte Arbeit, attraktiv zu bleiben.“  
  
„Und jetzt weiß ich, wieso Mam dich immer eitel genannt hat.“ Alice tätschelte Jacks Arm.   
  
„Es ist keine Eitelkeit, wenn dir der Spiegel sagt, dass du Recht hast“, verteidigte sich Jack grinsend. „Soll ich dich ein Stück mitnehmen?“, meinte er dann, auf die Einkaufstasche in ihrer Hand deutend. „Alex lässt mich einen der Wagen fahren, das sollten wir ausnutzen.“  
  
„Danke, aber es macht mir nichts aus, den Bus zum Einkaufen zu nehmen.“ Alice rückte ihren Hut zurecht. „Ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun… Aber Steven hat schon ein paar Mal gefragt, wann du uns mal wieder besuchst.“   
  
Jack seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich versprochen habe, mehr Zeit mit euch zu verbringen, wenn ihr in Cardiff bleibt.“ Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Und ich möchte das auch wirklich, aber…“  
  
„Ich weiß. Torchwood“, beendete Alice den Satz. „Vielleicht findest du ja mal ein oder zwei Stunden Zeit um ihn ins Bett zu bringen? Bei seinem geliebten Onkel Jack ist er bestimmt nicht mehr zu groß für eine Gute Nacht Geschichte“, setzte sie mit einem Lächeln hin. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihrem Vater ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, weil er seine Arbeit ernst nahm.   
  
„Wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, sehe ich heute Abend nach euch.“ Jack hielt ihr die Eingangstür auf, einen raschen, hoffnungsvollen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung Rezeption werfend. Aber die war nach wie vor unbesetzt. „Pass auf dich auf.“   
  
„Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, das sollte ich zu dir sagen.“ Alice wandte sich ihrem Vater zu.   
  
„Oh, ich bin immer okay.“ Jack küsste sie noch einmal auf die Schläfe und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Treppe hinunter ging. Er wartete, bis sie den Vorplatz des Hotels überquert hatte, bevor er sich in Richtung Parkplatz wandte um in den Hub zu fahren.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Und der Wal schwebt durchs Weltall, vollkommen ruhig, wie in einem Meer ohne Wellen. Die ganze Stadt, ganz New London, sicher auf seinem Rücken.“   
  
„Du weißt, dass er seit mehr als fünf Minuten schläft, richtig?“, meinte Alice leise.  
  
Jack drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Tochter saß in einem Sessel, die Beine hoch und unter sich gezogen, ganz so wie sie es schon als Kind getan hatte. „Ich weiß. Aber du hast weiter zugehört.“  
  
„Ich hätte unmöglich nicht zuhören können. War das nur eine Geschichte oder hast du so etwas wirklich gesehen?“, fragte Alice träumerisch. „Ein im Weltall schwebender Wal?“  
  
Jack stand auf, zog die Bettdecke um Stevens Schultern hoch und küsste ihn auf die blonden Haare. Er knipste die Nachttischlampe aus. Dann wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. „Persönlich gesehen, nein“, sagte er, als sie den Raum verließen und durch die Verbindungstür in Alice‘ Zimmer traten. „Jemand hat mir davon erzählt. Er ist dort gewesen.“  
  
„Also ist es möglicherweise doch nur eine Geschichte?“, fragte Alice skeptisch, zu dem kleinen Sofa vor dem Fenster tretend.   
  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht.“ Jack küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ist das nicht das Wunderbare an Geschichten? Die Möglichkeit, dass sie wahr sein könnten?“   
  
Er sah sich um. Alice hatte es geschafft, dem Raum eine persönliche Note aufzudrücken. Die selbstgezogenen Zimmerpflanzen auf der Fensterbank. Der Korb mit ihrem Flickzeug auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, ein paar Zeichnungen von Steven, sorgfältig an die Wand gepinnt. Fotos seines Enkels als Baby und mit seinen Cousins in Italien standen auf einem zierlichen Sekretär, neben einem Stapel Bücher, eingebunden in die dunkelblaue Schutzhülle der Bibliothek. Schulbücher für Steven und vielleicht der eine oder andere Roman für seine Mutter. Ihre Strümpfe, die auf dem Gitter vor dem Gasfeuer im Kamin trockneten, nachdem Alice sie gewaschen hatte.   
  
„Fühlst du dich hier wohl?“, fragte er aus diesem Gedanken heraus übergangslos. „Ich meine, im Hotel?“ Sein Blick kehrte zur seiner Tochter zurück. „Ich könnte eine Wohnung für euch finden. Oder wäre ein kleines Haus besser? Mit Garten, damit Steven Platz zum Spielen hat.“  
  
„Ich fühle mich hier wohl“, erwiderte Alice nach einem Moment des Überlegens. „Es ist schwierig zu erklären, und es ist auch nicht das Hotel an sich, sondern die Menschen, die hier leben.“ Sie dachte, dass ihr Vater das sehr wohl verstand. Schließlich wohnte er nicht wegen der billigen Zimmerpreise im Greyfriars Arms, sondern wegen eines gewissen blauäugigen Hotelier… „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du danach fragst?“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keinen bestimmten…“  
  
„Hat es vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, das Rhiannon Davies mir angeboten hat, im Hotel zu arbeiten?“ Alice setzte sich und sah zu ihrem Vater hoch.   
  
Jack nahm neben ihr auf der Couch Platz. „Möchtest du das?“, fragte er, seine Stimme neutral.   
  
„Ich habe mich noch nicht endgültig entschieden.“ Alice überkreuzte die Knöchel, strich ihren Rock glatt. „Es wäre praktisch. Ich brauche einen Job - aber einen, der keine besondere Ausbildung voraussetzt. Und ich traue mir die Aufgaben einer Hausdame durchaus zu. Und Steven ist alt genug, um nicht den ganzen Tag an meinem Schürzenzipfel zu hängen.“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Es gäbe mir etwas zu tun, Dad. Ich bin einfach nicht dazu geschaffen, den ganzen Tag die Hände in den Schoß zu legen.“  
  
„Glaub mir, das verstehe ich“, versicherte ihr Jack, ohne zu erwähnen, dass Rhiannon Davies ihn bereits auf dieses Thema angesprochen hatte. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du eine Arbeit annimmst, die dir keinen Spaß macht, nur weil du denkst, du musst das tun. Ich meine... Euch beide endlich ganz bei mir zu haben, ist das Beste auf der Welt. Ihr seid meine Familie und ich werde weiterhin für euch sorgen.“  
  
„Das weiß ich.“ Alice lehnte sich gegen ihren Vater, den Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet. Sie schloss mit einem Lächeln die Augen, als Jack den Arm um sie legte. „Ich glaube, ich werde das Angebot annehmen.“ Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig näher an ihren Vater, so wie sie es als kleines Mädchen oft gemacht hatte. „Musst du schon gehen?“  
  
„Ich denke, ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit.“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen ihr Haar. Es war gut, sie wieder bei sich zu wissen.   
  
„Dann erzähl mir noch eine Geschichte.“  
  
Jack lachte leise. „Von im Weltall schwebenden Walen?“, neckte er sie.   
  
„Das ist mir egal. Irgendetwas. Aber nimm es mir nicht übel…“ Alice gähnte. „…falls ich irgendwann wie Steven einschlafe. Es war ein langer Tag.“  
  
„Ich versuche es nicht allzu persönlich zu nehmen.“ Jack drückte ihre Hand. „Habe ich dir schon einmal von einem Planeten erzählt, der vollständig aus Eis besteht?“  
  
  
Ende  
  
PS: Für alle, die’s noch nicht wissen: Eine Bonus „Greyfriar Arms Hotel“ Story findet sich in der Storysammlung: „Weihnachten mit der Familie: Torchwood“


	20. Gute Ratschläge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratschläge – so gut sie auch gemeint sein mögen – sind nicht immer erwünscht.

Titel: Gute Ratschläge  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 3081  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Adam Smith, Original-Charaktere: Geraint, Edwyn, Tomos Williams   
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Ratschläge – so gut sie auch gemeint sein mögen – sind nicht immer erwünscht.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Alex Hopkins wandte den Blick vom höhlenähnlichen Innenraum des Hubs ab – er befand sich auf einer der Gangways, die sich an den Wänden nach oben schraubten – und musterte den Mann, der an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war.  
  
Jack Harkness lehnte sich ohne jedes Anzeichen von Schwindel so weit über die Brüstung, dass es beinahe unvermeidlich schien, dass er abstürzte, um sich etwas genau anzusehen, das unter ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Dann drehte er der Aussicht den Rücken zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Du hat so unverschämt gute Laune, dass ich mir ernsthaft überlege, dich über das Geländer zu schmeißen, nur damit ich mir das nicht mehr ansehen muss“, meinte Alex schließlich trocken.  
  
Jacks Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Du solltest ab und zu in angenehmer Gesellschaft essen, dann wäre deine Laune auch besser.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Alex kratzte gedankenverloren an einem Rostfleck, der sich gierig durchs Geländer fraß. „Der unglaubliche Mister Jones.“  
  
„Ja, das ist er.“ Das Grinsen machte einem Lächeln - das zweifellos von angenehmen Erinnerungen sprach - Platz. „Ich habe ihn überredet, mit mir im White Heart zu Mittag zu essen. Neidisch?“ Jack drehte sich zur Seite, um ihn seinerseits zu mustern.  
  
„Nein. Ich bin zu alt und zu müde für komplizierte Liebesgeschichten. Wenn er allerdings noch eine unverheiratete Schwester oder Cousine hat…“ Alex schüttelte den Kopf, wieder ernst werdend. „Ich hätte darauf wetten können, dass er dich nach ein paar Wochen langweilt. Aber es hat dich wirklich erwischt, oder? Ich habe nicht erwartet, das noch mal zu erleben.“ Zu seiner Überraschung – oder, vielleicht, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, nicht so überraschend – schwieg Jack. „Denkst du, dass er wirklich jemals echte Gefühle für dich entwickeln kann? Es lässt sich nicht ändern, dass du ein Mann bist.“  
  
„Nun, dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Nicht hier und jetzt, zumindest.“ Der kurze Funke Humor erstarb wieder. „Manchmal hoffe ich, dass er es nicht tut, Alex. Ich bin sicher, sein Kopf sagt ihm, dass er sich von mir fernhalten sollte. Aber er weiß nicht, was er fühlt. Er kennt seine eigenen Gefühle nicht - er hat sie so lange, so sehr unterdrückt, dass er ihnen gegenüber blind geworden ist.“  
  
„Wenn wir in Gefühlsdingen mit dem Kopf entscheiden würden, hätte ich nie Arlene geheiratet, sondern mich einem Mönchsorden angeschlossen.“ Hopkins verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Alex dachte selten an seine Ehe, die kaum sechs Monate nach der Hochzeit ein unerwartetes – zumindest auf seiner Seite unerwartet – abruptes Ende fand, als Arlene mit einem anderen Mann durchbrannte. Sie nahm alles mit, was irgendeinen Wert hatte und sich versilbern ließ und teilte ihm in einem knapp gehaltenen Brief mit, dass er wohl eher mit seinem Job verheiratet wäre und sie auf keinen Fall „die andere Frau“ sein wolle. Das lag fast fünfzehn Jahre zurück, aber Alex war seither das Risiko, sich auf eine feste Beziehung einzulassen, nicht mehr eingegangen. Manche Wunden heilten sehr langsam. Andere nie.  
  
„Er ist ein netter Kerl. Aber so wie ich das sehe… wenn er dich liebt, dann wird er seine Gefühle nicht für sich behalten können. Irgendjemand wird es herausfinden. Und dann wird er darunter zu leiden haben. Sie werden ihn wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln und er wird alles verlieren, was ihm wichtig ist.“ Hopkins musterte Jack, doch der starrte an ihm vorbei, als hätte er hinter ihnen an der Wand etwas höchst Interessantes entdeckt. Vielleicht eine neue Art von Stockflecken. „Im Moment müssen wir uns darauf konzentrieren, das Wesen aus dem abgestürzten Flugzeug zu finden. Die Direktorin sitzt mir wegen des Gestaltwandlers im Nacken, sie will endlich eine Erfolgsmeldung. Aber wenn wir das hinter uns haben…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was spricht gegen ein freies Wochenende? Oder auch drei, vier Tage. Nimm ihn mit nach London.“  
  
„Ianto?“ Jack wandte sich ihm zu. „Ein Wochenende in London? Das ist deine Lösung?“  
  
Alex lächelte bitter. „Seine Familie lebt seit grauer Vorzeit hier, die halbe Stadt kennt ihn offenbar seit er seinen ersten Atemzug gemacht hat. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob es eine Hütte im Wald oder ein Hotel in London ist, aber es kann nicht in seinem Haus sein. Mach ihn betrunken, dann kann er am nächsten Morgen dem Alkohol die Schuld geben. Geht zusammen ins Bett und bringt es hinter euch. Aber gib diesen unmöglichen Traum auf, dass irgendeine Art von Beziehung zwischen euch entstehen kann.“  
  
„Ist das die Weisheit des Tages aus der Zeitung oder hast du dir das gerade eben speziell für mich ausgedacht?“ Jack schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels. „Hast du noch so ein paar gute Tipps für mich?“  
  
„Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Jack. Ich kenne dich gar nicht mehr.“ Alex sah ihn an. „Du willst einen festen Posten hier, hast dich bei deinem kleinen Hotelier häuslich niedergelassen, komplett mit Familienanschluss, spielst sonntags glückliche Familie mit Alice und dem Kleinen. Ist das eine neue Variante von… Lebenskrise?“  
  
„Was ist so unbegreiflich daran, dass ich ein Zuhause will, Alex?“, erwiderte Jack leise, ernst. „Ein wenig Normalität.“  
  
Hopkins lächelte freudlos und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Normalität“, wiederholte er, als wäre ihm das Wort unbekannt. „Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Geraint wollte noch einmal mit PC Davidson sprechen, wegen des Zwischenfalls am Bahnhof mit unserem zweiten Opfer. Warum siehst du nicht, ob etwas dabei herausgekommen ist, das uns weiterbringt? Auf mich wartet eine Menge Papierkram.“  
  
„Schreibst du ein paar deiner guten Ratschläge für die Kummerkasten-Seite in der Zeitung auf?“, fragte Jack grinsend.  
  
„Verzieh dich, Harkness – oder du bist den Rest deines Lebens auf Weevil-Patrouille“, knurrte Alex in gespieltem Ärger.  
  
„Sag nicht, du willst, dass ich dich begleite, weil du Angst im Dunkeln hast, Hopkins“, rief Jack über die Schulter zurück, bereits die Leiter zur nächsten Ebene hinunterkletternd. „Soll ich dir die Hand halten?“  
  
Alex sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, lauschte auf das Stöhnen und Ächzen der Leiter unter Jacks schweren Stiefeln. Ein Wunder, dass ihnen das ganze Ding nicht über dem Kopf zusammenbrach. Und trotzdem… Er seufzte. Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich einfach nur langsam an all diesen Wahnsinn…   
  
„Boss!“   
  
Er zuckte fast zusammen, als Geraint zu ihm hochbrüllte und beugte sich über das Geländer. „Was ist?“  
  
„Die Direktorin hat angerufen. Sie erwartet deinen Rückruf in fünf Minuten.“  
  
„Ich bin gleich da. Hör auf zu brüllen, ich bin noch nicht taub!“ Alex wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab und machte sich an den Abstieg.  
  
Eine Ebene über ihm löste sich Adam Smith von der Wand, an der er die letzten zehn Minuten angelehnt hatte, um von unten nicht gesehen zu werden. Reiner Zufall hatte ihn nach oben geführt, bevor Hopkins auftauchte. Soweit er wusste, kam außer ihm niemand bis ganz nach oben. Am Ende der Gangways befand sich eine Art Plattform, sie klebte wie ein überdimensioniertes Schwalbennest an der Wand, direkt unter der Decke. Die Höhe war schwindelerregend, aber der komplette Hub lag dann unter ihm ausgebreitet.   
  
Nun, er hatte nicht wirklich etwas Neues aus der belauschten Unterhaltung zwischen Harkness und Hopkins erfahren, aber Smith war der Meinung, dass man nie genug Informationen sammeln konnte. Er machte sich an den Abstieg, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Hopkins in sein Büro verschwand.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Okay, siehst du, alles wieder in Ordnung.“ Iantos Stimme hatte den beschwichtigenden Tonfall angenommen, den er auch gegenüber seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen anschlug. „Es ist wichtig, die Wunde sauber zu halten, Edwyn, damit sie sich nicht entzündet. Wenn es weh tut und ich meine damit, wenn es schlimmer wird oder du dich in irgendeiner Weise nicht wohl fühlst, dann kommst du zu mir oder meiner Schwester und einer von uns bringt dich zum Arzt. Verstanden, Edwyn?“  
  
Der Junge war immer noch blass, nickte aber. „Ja, Sir.“  
  
„Gut.“ Ianto packte die Schere, Heftpflaster und die restlichen Bandagen zurück in die Erste-Hilfe-Box, die er unter der Rezeptions-Theke aufbewahrte. „Nimm deinen Tee mit in mein Büro“, setzte er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln hinzu. „Ruh dich aus, erhol dich von dem Schreck.“ Er folgte dem Jungen ins Büro und wusch sich in dem kleinen Bad die Hände. Edwyn, versorgt mit Tee und Kuchen, schien seine Verletzung über ein Hörspiel im Radio bereits zu vergessen, als Ianto das Büro wieder verließ.   
  
Die Tür des Aufzuges hatte sich verklemmt, als Edwyn mit Koffern eines abreisenden Gastes nach unten fuhr. Beim Versuch, sie zu öffnen, hatte er sich an einer scharfen Kante die Handfläche der linken Hand aufgerissen. Die Wunde war nicht sehr tief, aber schmerzhaft und blutete. Zum Glück hielt Ianto sich an der Rezeption auf. Er hörte Edwyn rufen und kümmerte sich um ihn, wickelte seine Hand in ein Handtuch und verband die Wunde. Sian, eins der Zimmermädchen, das eben die Treppe herunter kam, wurde in die Küche geschickt, um heißes Wasser, Putzlappen und Tee für den verletzten Jungen zu besorgen und die Blutspuren an der Lifttür zu entfernen, bevor jemand sie sah.   
  
Die Reparatur der Tür wurde zu einem weiteren Punkt auf der endlosen Liste der zu erledigenden Dinge für Ianto. Und zwar zu einem, der ganz oben stand.   
  
„Was ist hier passiert?“, fragte Tomos Williams, der eben an die Rezeption trat. Er sah neugierig Sian dabei zu, die gerade mit ihrem Eimer in Richtung Küche verschwand.  
  
„Nur ein kleiner Unfall“, entgegnete Ianto. „Und du warst einkaufen? Souvenirs? Oder sind das Geschenke für deine Freunde in London?“  
  
„Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich werde meinen Kollegen ein paar Dosen Laverbread mitbringen.“ Würde er natürlich nicht, aber die Vorstellung, die für ein typisch walisisches Frühstück unverzichtbare Algenpampe in der Teeküche zu verteilen, hatte einen gewissen Reiz…   
  
Er hatte das Zeug selbst nie gemocht. In seinen Augen war das ein Arme-Leute-Essen und danach hatte es auch immer geschmeckt. Seine Tante war der Ansicht gewesen, es helfe Kindern beim Wachsen und ihn entsprechend gezwungen, Unmengen davon zu essen. Der Geruch hing nach dem stundenlangen Kochen der Algen dick wie Nebel in der Küche und ihm schauderte heute noch beim Gedanken an das schmatzende Geräusch, das entstand, wenn sie die gekochten Algen durch den Fleischwolf drehte. Der Brot-Teil im Namen war irreführend, seine Tante formte aus der Masse kleine Fladen, die sie in Haferflocken wälzte und in der Pfanne briet. Er weigerte sich nämlich schlicht, sie als Brei oder auf Toast geschmiert zu essen. Manchmal verwendete sie die Algen auch in Suppen oder im Eintopf, was sie einigermaßen erträglich machte.   
  
„Wir hatten schon einige Austauschstudenten hier, die Fans davon wurden und sich von Rhi das Rezept geben ließen.“ Ianto lächelte. „Sie selbst hasst es allerdings und stellt es nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten her. Vor allem für den St. Davids Day. Aber ich erinnere mich daran, wie deine Tante es uns ständig zu essen gab.“   
  
„Und ich erinnere mich daran, dass du es brav gegessen hast und ich mir hinterher anhören durfte, was für ein guter Junge du doch bist.“ Tomos schüttelte sich mit gespieltem Abscheu. „Streber.“  
  
„Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihr“, erwiderte Ianto und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hatte es nicht leicht mit dir.“  
  
„Ich war ein Teenager. Nicht dazu da, um es irgendjemand leicht zu machen.“ Er schob die Erinnerungen irritiert beiseite. !Hey, Ianto. Hast du Lust, dich wieder wie ein Teenager zu benehmen?“, fragte Tomi mit einem Augenzwinkern um das Thema zu wechseln und hielt die Einkaufstasche hoch, in deren Inneren Glas klirrte.  
  
„Du weißt, dass wir inzwischen alt genug sind, an der Bar oder in einem Pub etwas zu trinken, richtig?“, entgegnete Ianto amüsiert.   
  
Tomi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ab und zu müssen wir uns auch an unsere wilde Jugend erinnern und vergessen, dass wir jetzt verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene sind.“  
  
Ianto trat hinter der Rezeption hervor und lachte. „Du? Ein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener? Nimmt dir das jemand ab?“  
  
Gutmütig gab Tomos ihm einen Schubs.  
  
„Sehr erwachsen“, spottete Ianto.  
  
„Sag mal, verkriechst du dich immer noch aufs Dach?“, fragte Williams. „In deine Träumerecke?“  
  
„Ja. Manchmal“, erwiderte Ianto nach einer kleinen Pause. Er musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie er mit Jack dort oben saß, im ersten Sommer nach der Ankunft des Captains in Cardiff…  
  
„Okay, lass uns dort heute Abend einen Toast auf unsere verlorene Jugend trinken. Komm schon, Ianto.“  
  
Der Hotelier gab sich geschlagen. „Gut. Komm an die Rezeption, ich lasse mich dann von Tosh ablösen. Vergiss aber nicht, dass es da oben nass und schmutzig ist.“   
  
„Abgemacht.“ Tomi wandte sich zum Gehen, stoppte und sah zurück. „Übrigens, wenn weitere Post für mich kommen sollte… Ich meine, wenn ich wieder in London bin…“   
  
„Schicke ich sie dir nach. Natürlich“, versprach Ianto sofort.  
  
„Nein, spar dir die Mühe. Wirf sie ins nächste Feuer.“ Tomi winkte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann die Treppe nach oben.  
  
Der Lift. Richtig. Ianto fuhr sich unbewusst glättend über seine Krawatte. Er sollte sich die Tür genauer ansehen. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass sich ein Gast verletzte.   
  
Ianto warf einen Blick ins Büro. Edwyn – Kuchenkrümel am Kinn – sah fragend auf. „Wie geht es deiner Hand?“  
  
„Tut kaum noch weh“, verkündete der Junge und hielt die bandagierte Hand hoch.  
  
„Gut. Ich sehe mir den Lift an. Die Tür zum Büro lasse ich offen, falls das Telefon klingelt oder ein Gast an die Rezeption kommt, dann hol mich. Verstanden?“   
  
„Verstanden.“ Edwyn rutschte auf dem Stuhl umher. „Darf ich die Sendung zu Ende hören? Es ist gerade an so einer spannenden Stelle.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto wandte sich mit einem Lächeln ab – und machte sich dann mit einem Seufzen an die Arbeit.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Auf die alten Tage.“ Tomos stieß seine Bierflasche gegen Iantos und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck. Es war die dritte Flasche für sie beide. „Irgendwie hatte ich es anders in Erinnerung. War hier früher nicht mehr Platz?“ Er rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stück alten Teppichs hin und her, der sie vor dem gröbsten Schmutz schützte.   
  
Ianto lachte leise. „Ich denke, das liegt an uns. Wir sind nicht mehr die gleichen schmächtigen Bürschchen.“  
  
„Ist das versteckte Kritik an meiner Figur?“ Grinsend legte Tomi den Arm um seine Schultern, zog Ianto in seine Seite, fuhr ihm mit dem Unterarm über den Kopf, wie er es als Schuljunge gemacht hatte. Und das, ohne einen Tropfen Bier zu verschütten.   
  
Der Waliser befreite sich lachend aus seinem Griff. „Du Affe.“ Er wischte Bier von seinem Hosenbein. „Ich kann mir nicht leisten, vom Dach zu fallen, noch einen Invaliden verkraftet diese Familie nicht.“  
  
„Oh. Oh, oh, wir müssen unbedingt auf Johnnys baldige Genesung trinken.“ Tomos hob die Bierflasche in den Abendhimmel.   
  
„Das fünfte Mal sollte aber wirklich helfen“, murmelte Ianto. Vielleicht lag es an der kühlen Nachtluft, oder auch an der doppelten Portion Lammeintopf in seinem Magen, aber er spürte den Alkohol kaum.   
  
Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es mehr genießen könnte, wenn Jack neben ihm sitzen würde… Er vermisste das Gefühl der Wärme zwischen ihnen.  
  
Tomi ließ die Flasche sinken und musterte seinen alten Freund von der Seite. Huh. Ianto starrte ins Nichts, ein versonnenes Lächeln im Gesicht, das garantiert nicht vom Gedanken an seinen Schwager hervorgerufen wurde.   
  
„Du warst heute Mittag nicht an der Rezeption“, meinte er nach einer Weile beiläufig. „Hast du Johnny im Krankenhaus besucht?“  
  
Ianto blinzelte und wurde rot – vielleicht lag das auch nur an der Beleuchtung… (Ianto hatte eine batteriebetriebene Sturmlampe, wie man sie fürs Camping benutzte, aus einem Schrank genommen, bevor sie aufs Dach kletterten.) Er räusperte sich. „Ich war bei… mit einem Freund zum Mittagessen verabredet. In einem Pub.“ Ianto trank einen Schluck als wolle er sich damit daran hindern, mehr zu sagen.   
  
Tomi sah auf seine Hände. „Mit Harkness, oder?“  
  
„Er ist ein Freund. Wir waren in einem Pub um etwas zu essen. Du und ich, wir haben genau das gleiche gemacht.“ Ianto zog die Schultern hoch. Tomi saß dicht genug neben ihm, dass er die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes vage spüren konnte, dass Tomis Oberarm seinen streifte, wenn er sich bewegte, sein Oberschenkel gegen Iantos Knie presste. Es war nicht wie bei Jack. Kein Kribbeln. Kein Gefühl einer elektrischen Spannung zwischen ihnen. Tomis Nähe war… angenehm, vertraut. Aber sie war nicht aufregend, weckte nicht diese Gedanken und Sehnsüchte…  
  
„Okay. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten.“ Tomi trank die Flasche leer und stellte sie hinter sich. „Mein Urlaub ist zu Ende. Montag fahre ich nach Hause.“  
  
Ianto nickte. Er stellte seine Bierflasche ebenfalls ab, sie war noch halb voll. „Unser Abschiedsdinner steht noch?“  
  
„Natürlich. Auf meine Kosten.“   
  
„Ich sollte langsam zurück“, brach Ianto nach einer Weile das Schweigen. „Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“  
  
„Klar.“ Tomi verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und streckte die Schultern. „Wenn es dir passt, bleibe ich noch ein paar Minuten hier sitzen, ja? Ich bin nicht müde, aber es ist zu spät, um noch etwas zu unternehmen.“  
  
„Nos da, Tomi.“ Ianto klopfte Staub von seiner Hose und kletterte durch das Dachfenster zurück ins Haus.   
  
„Gute Nacht“, rief ihm Williams nach. Er holte tief Luft und kickte mit dem Fuß gegen einen Dachziegel. Und dachte an das Foto in seinem Koffer. Das von Harkness und dem anderen Mann, nackt, in einem Bett. Sollte er es Ianto doch geben? Oder ihn blind in sein Unglück laufen lassen… Wenn er nur nicht jedes Mal, wenn der Name des Captains fiel, oder er ihn aussprach… nun Ianto schien... wenn auch nicht glücklich, so doch ein bisschen weniger unglücklich zu sein.  
  
Er stand auf und rieb die Hände aneinander. Es war wirklich noch zu kalt für solche Eskapaden.   
  
Die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben, schlenderte Tomi langsam den Korridor in Richtung seines Zimmers entlang. Er hatte noch eine Flasche irischen Whiskey in seinem Koffer, der ihm dabei helfen würde, sich aufzuwärmen.   
  
Als er um die Ecke bog, stand ausgerechnet der Mann vor ihm, der seine Gedanken eben noch beschäftigt hatte.   
  
Jack Harkness stand mit dem Zimmerschlüssel in der Hand vor Raum 4-12 und Tomi hatte keine Ahnung, ob er eben gekommen war oder gerade wieder ging.   
  
Er nickte ihm kühl zu, als er an dem Amerikaner im Armeemantel vorbeiging. Dann stoppte Tomos William und wandte sich um. „Ich hoffe, Sie behandeln ihn gut“, sagte er, und ging weiter zu seinem Zimmer, ohne auf Harkness‘ Reaktion zu warten.   
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	21. Jack und die Frauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und die Frauen

Titel: Jack und die Frauen  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 2831  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Mica Davies, Original-Charaktere: Tomos Williams, Lana Thyme, Sian  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Jack/OFC angedeutet  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Es war spät, als Jack ins Hotel zurückkehrte. Eigentlich nicht so spät, aber wie es schien, gingen hier die Gäste wirklich früh schlafen. Aus dem Durchgang zur Hotelbar fiel noch matter Lichtschein und die beiden Lampen mit den grünen Glasschirmen an der Rezeption brannten – aber der Rest des Eingangsbereiches lag im Dunkel. Da aber nicht abgeschlossen gewesen war, hoffte er, dass Ianto sich noch in seinem Büro aufhielt. Allmählich begann ihm etwas zu fehlen, wenn er den jungen Waliser nicht wenigstens einmal am Tag sehen und sprechen konnte. Und vielleicht ließ er sich auch zu einem privaten Schlummertrunk an die Bar locken…   
  
Mach ihn betrunken und geh mit ihm ins Bett.  
  
Alex‘ gestrige Worte tauchten ungebeten in seiner Erinnerung auf, als Jack sich an den Rezeptionstresen lehnte. Das würde er sich als allerletzte Möglichkeit aufsparen, Ianto für sich zu gewinnen. Seine Hand glitt beinahe liebevoll über das makellos polierte Holz, auf die Tischklingel zu, die wie immer an ihrem Platz stand. Bevor er sie betätigen konnte, hatte Jack plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Langsam zog er die Hand zurück und schob sie unter den aufgeknöpften Mantel, er trug wie immer das Holster mit seiner Webley am Gürtel.   
  
Jetzt hörte er ganz deutlich das leise Tappen nackter Füße auf den Steinfliesen, aus denen der Boden bestand. Jack drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen…  
  
…Und sah sich Mica Davies gegenüber, die auf ihn zukam, eine Stoffpuppe im Arm, die halb so groß wie sie selbst war. Das Mädchen steckte in einem karierten Jungenpyjama – sicher von ihrem Bruder geerbt – der ihr ein wenig zu groß war, so dass sich der Saum der Hosenbeine über ihren nackten Füßen bauschte. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht darüber stolperte. Die Ärmel waren über die Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Ihre Haare fielen in zwei Zöpfen auf ihre Schultern.   
  
Jack zog die Hand unter dem Mantel hervor und drehte sich ganz zu ihr um. „Hallo Mica“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln. „Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier?“  
  
Das kleine Mädchen kam näher. Ihre Puppe trug ein Nachthemd mit Rüschen und – was Jack besonders amüsant fand – eine altmodische Schlafhaube. „Hast du mir wieder Malstifte mitgebracht, Onkel Jack?“, fragte sie mit ernster Miene, zu ihm aufsehend.   
  
„Heute leider nicht. Aber ich merke es mir, versprochen.“ Jack ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Solltest du nicht im Bett liegen und schon längst schlafen?“  
  
„Du schläfst doch auch nicht“, erwiderte Mica, ihre Puppe an sich drückend.  
  
„Stimmt. Ich musste heute wieder lange arbeiten.“ Jack lächelte. „Jetzt will ich nur noch rasch etwas essen, bevor ich schlafen gehe. Und ich habe Riesendurst.“ Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Hotelbar. Aber das war nicht der richtige Ort für ein kleines Mädchen – selbst wenn besagtes kleines Mädchen sich schon sehr viel häufiger in der Bar aufgehalten hatte, als er. Bei Regenwetter diente sie manchmal als Spielzimmer für die Kinder. Dann waren natürlich die Glastüren, hinter denen sich die Flaschen mit alkoholischen Getränken befanden, abgeschlossen.   
  
„Ich auch. Kann ich was zu trinken haben?“ Mica hielt ihm die Hand hin und Jack nahm sie, als er aufstand.   
  
„Natürlich. Aber danach musst du ganz schnell wieder ins Bett, okay?“ Für einen Moment fühlte er sich in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, er hatte einmal eine ganz ähnliche Unterhaltung mit seiner Tochter geführt. Allerdings war sie jünger gewesen, hatte in einem Nachthemd mit… er erinnerte sich nicht mehr wirklich an das Muster… vielleicht pinkfarbene Teerosen... gesteckt. Sie hatte auch eine Puppe im Arm gehalten. Lucia hatte sie selbst gebastelt, während der Schwangerschaft, als sie noch überhaupt nicht wussten, ob es ein Mädchen werden würde. „Wusstest du schon, dass kleine Mädchen viel schneller wachsen, wenn sie viel schlafen?“, meinte Jack, mehr um sich selbst von den Erinnerungen abzulenken.   
  
„Echt wahr?“, fragte Mica misstrauisch, als sie gemeinsam in Richtung Küche gingen. „Mama sagt immer, dass man schlafen muss, damit das Gehirn wächst. Und dann werde ich ganz schlau. Viel schlauer als David.“  
  
Jack passte seine Schritte an die kürzeren Beine des Mädchens an. „Ich wette deine Mama hat recht. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir Kakao mache? Das kann ich echt gut.“  
  
„Echt?“, kam es zweifelnd von Mica.  
  
„Ganz echt.“ Jack lachte. „Du musst mir nur zeigen, wo deine Mutter den Kakao versteckt.“  
  
„Der ist doch nicht versteckt.“ Mica machte einen kleinen Hopser, dann noch einen, und stand erst still, als sie die Küchentür erreicht hatten. „Nur in der Speisekammer. Aber ich darf eigentlich nix Süßes nach dem Zähneputzen essen.“  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?“, schlug Jack amüsiert vor. „Warme Milch für uns beide. Und du putzt dir die Zähne morgen früh extra gründlich.“  
  
„Das mache ich doch immer.“ Sie flitzte an ihm vorbei und schwang sich auf die Eckbank. Jack folgte ihr in den Raum und schaltete das Licht an. So, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, hatte Ianto neulich einen kleinen Topf mit langem Stiel benutzt, um Milch warm zu machen. Nicht, dass er hinterher Ärger mit Rhiannon bekam, weil er ihr Geschirr ruinierte. Oder noch mehr als ihm ohnehin schon drohte, wenn seine Wirtin dahinter kam, dass er die Kleine nicht umgehend zurück ins Bett geschickt hatte.  
  
\---  
  
Mica baumelte mit den Beinen, während sie an ihrem Becher mit Milch nippte. „Mein Tad kommt heim“, verkündete sie. Da sie beide Hände zum Halten des Bechers verwendete, saß ihre Puppe inzwischen neben ihr und schien die Szene mit einem freundlichen, aufgestickten Lächeln zu beobachten.   
  
„Das ist schön. Ich bin sicher, dass du dich darüber sehr freust.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihr um, hielt aber den temperamentvollen Aga im Auge, genauer gesagt, den Topf mit seinem Abendessen, der den Milchtopf über den niedrig glühenden Kohlen ersetzt hatte. Er hätte sich auch mit Brot und Käse zufrieden gegeben, aber ein Zettel mit seinem Namen lehnte an dem Topf. Was immer es auch war – eine Art dicker Suppe mit Gemüse und Fleisch – roch köstlich und ließ seinen Magen begehrlich knurren. „Hast du ihn sehr vermisst?“  
  
Mica nickte. „Ganz viel. Und ich will ihm als Allererste Hallo sagen. Mama hat gesagt, ich darf.“  
  
Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Bis dahin dauert es aber noch ein paar Stunden. Ich bin sicher, dein Tad schläft jetzt gerade auch. Bestimmt weckt dich deine Mama rechtzeitig auf.“ Er lachte, als Mica plötzlich gewaltig gähnen musste. „Komm, ich begleite dich – pardon, euch beide…“ Er deutete eine galante kleine Verbeugung in Richtung der Puppe an. „…noch zurück in dein Zimmer.“ Er zog den Topf vom Feuer, in dessen Inneren es inzwischen brodelte, darauf achtend, dass er sich nicht am Herd verbrannte.   
  
Mica stellte den Becher ab und drückte ihre Puppe an sich. „Kann ich alleine. Ich bin schon groß“, meinte sie und rutschte von der Sitzbank. „Gute Nacht, Captain Jack.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Mica.“ Amüsiert sah Jack ihr nach. Dann schnappte er sich einen Topflappen und einen Löffel und machte sich hungrig über den Eintopf her, direkt im Stehen vor der warmen Herd.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack war bester Laune, als er sich nach dem Frühstück auf die Suche nach Ianto machte, um ihm von Micas nächtlichem Ausflug zu erzählen und sich nach der Gesundheit seines Schwagers zu erkundigen. Auch wenn Alex es ihm nicht wirklich abnahm, er interessierte sich tatsächlich für das Leben dieser Menschen.   
  
Allerdings war Ianto nicht alleine an der Rezeption und Jacks Augen verengten sich leicht als er Tomos Williams in ein Gespräch mit dem jungen Hotelier vertieft sah. Williams beugte sich grinsend über den Rezeptionstresen und obwohl Jack seine Worte nicht hören konnte, nahm er den sanft spottenden Unterton in seiner Stimme wahr und was immer er auch sagte, brachte Ianto zum Erröten.   
  
Eifersucht war nicht wirklich ein Bestandteil von Jacks genetischem Make-up, ein archaisches Überbleibsel, das in der Kultur, in der er aufgewachsen war, zur Fußnote verkam. Diese enge Definition von Liebe, die es hier und jetzt gab, existierte im Boeshane des einundfünfzigsten Jahrhunderts nicht mehr. Und seine „Langlebigkeit“ zerstörte ohnehin jede echte Chance auf eine längerfristige Beziehung. Wenn es das nicht sein sollte, dann seine komplizierte Beziehung zu Torchwood. Oder eins seiner anderen Geheimnisse.  
  
Trotzdem sah er mit einem irrationalen Anflug von Ärger, wie Williams die Hand auf Iantos Unterarm legte. War Williams Bemerkung im Vorübergehen die abschätzende Bewertung eines Rivalen zum anderen gewesen? Er war sich sicher, dass Tomos Williams kein sexuelles Interesse an Ianto zeigte. Oder an ihm.   
  
Der junge Hotelier wandte sich allerdings erfreulich schnell ihm zu, als Jack sich der Rezeption näherte und sein Begrüßungslächeln war wesentlich intimer als das für den Durchschnittsgast. Williams bedachte ihn nur mit einem Seitenblick.   
  
„Bore da, Jack.“ Ianto richtete sich auf, zog dabei seinen Arm unter Tomos Hand weg. „Sut wyt ti heddiw?", setzte er hinzu.  
  
„Er hat gefragt, wie es Ihnen heute geht“, kam es – reichlich herablassend – von Williams, als wäre er gebeten worden, zu soufflieren.  
  
„Da iawn diolch", entgegnete Jack und lachte, als er die freudige Überraschung in Iantos Augen sah. Nicht jede seiner Nachtschichten gab ihm tatsächlich etwas zu tun, also hatte er sich ein Buch mit walisischen Alltagsphrasen besorgt und die Aussprache heimlich geübt. Wenn er plante, länger hier zu bleiben, konnte es nicht schaden, ein paar Worte der Sprache zu lernen, richtig? Er wandte sich an Williams: „Und ich habe ihm geantwortet, dass es mir sehr gut gehe und ihm gedankt“, meinte er in einem übertrieben lauten Flüstern.   
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Williams säuerlich. „Ysgŵd.”  
  
Das Wort kannte Jack nicht, aber dem Blick nach, den Ianto auf seinen Jugendfreund abschoss, war es kein Kompliment gewesen.   
  
Ianto rückte seinen Krawattenknoten gerade. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Jack?“   
  
Jack warf einen auffordernden Blick zu Williams, doch der dachte gar nicht daran, das Feld zu räumen. Auch gut. „Mir hat unser gemeinsames Mittagessen wirklich gut gefallen und ich dachte, wir können das vielleicht wiederholen. Gleich heute Abend. Meine… Schicht endet um Sieben und ich hab etwas richtig Schickes für uns ausgesucht. Du wirst dir doch sicher nicht entgehen lassen, mich in einem Anzug zu sehen, oder? Ich könnte mich sogar dazu überreden lassen, eine Krawatte zu tragen.“ Jack wartete gespannt auf Iantos Reaktion.  
  
„Das geht nicht, fürchte ich.“  
  
Aber diese Antwort kam nicht von dem jungen Hotelier, der ihm gegenüber stand, sondern von Tomos Williams.  
  
Irritiert wandte Jack den Kopf. „Entschuldigung?“, meinte er eisig. „Aber ich habe mit Ianto gesprochen. Ich denke, er kann für sich selbst antworten.“  
  
Williams löste sich vom Rezeptionstresen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Also von allen eingebildeten Lackaffen, die mir in…“  
  
„Tomi!“, unterbrach Ianto ihn scharf. „Jack!“   
  
Überrascht wandten sich ihm beide Männer zu. Der junge Hotelier war blass bis auf zwei rote Flecken, die auf seinen Wangen brannten. Iantos Lippen waren zu einem schmalen, blutleeren Strich zusammengepresst und seine Augen hatten einen kalten Grauton angenommen, ohne jegliche Spur ihrer sonstigen Wärme.   
  
„Wenn ihr beide damit fertig seid, euch wie zwei Straßenköter zu benehmen…“, sagte Ianto betont leise. „…möchte ich euch bitten, dass ihr euch wieder daran erinnert, dass ihr in meinem Hotel seid und nicht im Hinterhof eines Pubs.“   
  
Jack trat als Erster einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich wieder Ianto zu, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben, die Handflächen zu dem jungen Waliser gewandt. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Ohne darauf zu reagieren, sah Ianto Tomos an. „Tomi, wenn du in Ruhe frühstücken willst, dann solltest du jetzt besser in den Speisesaal gehen.“ Sein Tonfall legte nahe, dass es sich nicht um einen Vorschlag handelte.  
  
Williams verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend“, meinte er und ging – ohne Jack noch eines Blickes zu gönnen – in Richtung Speisesaal.  
  
„Ich muss mich wirklich für mein Benehmen entschuldigen“, begann Jack. „Er ist…“  
  
„Bitte.“ Ianto seufzte und massierte einen Moment die Nasenwurzel. „Können wir vergessen, dass das eben passiert ist?“ Er ließ die Hand sinken und sah Jack an. Die übliche Wärme war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt und sein Gesicht hatte wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen. „Wenn mich einer von euch zu Wort hätte kommen lassen, dann hätte ich dir erklärt, dass ich heute Abend bereits verabredet bin. Tomi fährt morgen nach London zurück und ich habe ihm schon vor einer Weile versprochen, dass wir zum Abschied noch einmal zusammen essen gehen. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun.“  
  
„Das ist kein Nein zu einem Abendessen mit mir, oder?“ Jack setzte seinen besten Bettelblick auf und legte die Handflächen bittend zusammen. „Ich habe das mit Anzug und Krawatte ernst gemeint. Das ist ein großes Opfer, aber ich bin dazu bereit.“  
  
Ianto lächelte und sah einen Moment weg. „Es ist kein Nein“, sagte er leise. Dann hob der junge Waliser den Blick und sah den anderen Mann direkt an, die Hände flach auf den Rezeptionstresen gelegt. „Du hast versprochen, diskret zu sein. Das gerade mit Tomi… so etwas geht nicht, Jack.“  
  
Jack streckte die Hand aus, legte sie über Iantos Finger, überraschend kalt unter seiner Berührung, drückte sie kurz. „Ich gebe mir mehr Mühe.“ Er lächelte und senkte seine Stimme, obwohl sie alleine waren. „Aber das ist verdammt schwer. Du musst inzwischen wissen, dass ich total verrückt bin nach dir.“ Er sah Ianto schlucken und den Anflug von Röte, der seinen Hals hochstieg. Jack zog mit den Fingerspitzen von Zeige- und Mittelfinger Kreise über Iantos Handrücken. Die Lippen des jungen Walisers öffneten sich, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich.   
  
Dann kam Sian, eins der Zimmermädchen, die Treppe herunter, trotz der frühen Stunde bereits gutgelaunt vor sich hin singend.   
  
Ianto zog die Hand zurück und für einen Moment blitzte Bedauern in seinen Augen auf, da war Jack sich sicher. „Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit.“   
  
„Ich auch.“ Jack lächelte. „Ich komme auf das Abendessen zurück.“  
  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Ianto winkte dem Zimmermädchen. „Sian, ich möchte einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
  
Jack verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, Sian zu zwinkernd, die mit fragender Miene auf die Rezeption zukam.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und sah zur Badezimmertür hin, hinter der Lana Thyme verschwunden war.   
  
Die Botanikerin aus London hatte ihn gebeten, sie mit ins Hotel zu nehmen, als sie sich vor dem Ausgang zur Garage begegneten. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit für den Tag beendet, während die anderen noch beschäftigt waren. Und Jack fragte sie spontan, ob sie Lust auf ein frühes Abendessen hätte. Sie fanden einen Pub in der Nähe, unterhielten sich über einem mittelmäßigem Essen und sehr gutem Whiskey über London und lachten und lästerten über die Direktorin.   
  
Es hatte sich völlig normal angefühlt, sie auf ihr Zimmer zu begleiten. Er hatte es nicht unbedingt darauf angelegt, in ihrem Bett zu landen, doch sie war nicht abgeneigt und machte das während des Essens auch deutlich. Es gab keinen Mangel an selbstbewussten Frauen bei Torchwood.   
  
„Hey.“   
  
Ein nicht allzu sanfter Stoß in seine Seite begleitete die Worte.   
  
„Du kannst nicht hier schlafen, Harkness. Emma kommt bald.“   
  
Lana saß auf der Bettkante und streifte hauchdünne Seidenstrümpfe über die langen, schlanken Beine, die noch vor kurzem...   
  
„Jack, beweg endlich deinen Hintern. Emma macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn ich einen Mann in unserem Zimmer habe.“ Sie strich sich das Haar zurück und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. „Und dich kann sie besonders wenig ausstehen.“  
  
Emma Bonsair schlief im zweiten Bett. Die beiden Frauen teilten sich das Doppelzimmer.   
  
„Vielleicht ändert sie ihre Meinung über mich, wenn sie mich so sieht.“ Jack streckte sich grinsend.   
  
Die Botanikerin strich ihren Rock glatt und stand auf. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang fast abschätzend, als wäre er eine unbekannte Pflanzenart. „Wir können das gerne wiederholen, aber jetzt musst du wirklich gehen, Jack.“  
  
„Das ist sehr kaltherzig, schöne Lana. Du brichst mir das Herz“, meinte Jack spöttisch und stand auf. Er sammelte sein Hemd auf und warf es sich über die Schultern, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, es zuzuknöpfen.  
  
„Komisch.“ Lana warf ihm seine Hose zu, die sie unter dem Bett hervorgeholt hatte. „Alle sagen, du hast überhaupt keines.“  
  
Jack schlüpfte in Hose und Schuhe, steckte die Socken in die Hosentasche und kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich bin eben ein Mysterium“, meinte er grinsend. „Aber es macht Spaß, zu versuchen, mich zu ergründen.“  
  
Lana gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob ihn aus der Tür.   
  
Den Mantel über den Arm stand Jack einen Moment lang auf dem Flur. Die herunterhängenden Hosenträger schlenkerten um seine Hüften, als er sich umdrehte, um zur Treppe zu gehen.   
  
Am anderen Ende des Korridors stand Ianto neben Tomos Williams und starrte ihn an, die Augen weit und die Augenbrauen erhoben.  
  
  
  
Ende


	22. Abschied von Cardiff

Titel: Abschied von Cardiff  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 2810  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Alex Hopkins, Andy Davidson, Original-Charaktere: Tomos Williams, Geraint Miller, Thom  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Andy/Tosh  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Tomos Williams hielt nur seinen Aktenkoffer in der Hand, als er aus dem Aufzug trat und zur Rezeption ging. Sein restliches Gepäck befand sich bereits im Kofferraum seines Wagens. Am gestrigen Nachmittag, nach dem Tee, hatte er sich von Rhiannon verabschiedet und ein paar Trinkgelder verteilt. Er wusste, dass er die Schwester seines Freundes beleidigt hätte, wenn er ihr Geld anbot, also steckte er zwei Geldscheine in einen Umschlag, schrieb darauf, dass dies eine kleine Einlage in die Sparbüchsen der Kinder wäre und schob ihn in einem unbeobachteten Moment in Rhis Schürzentasche.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Tosh“, begrüßte er die junge Frau, die mit dem Sortieren der Post beschäftigt war.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Mr. Williams.“ Toshiko sah mit einem Lächeln hoch und legte die Briefe zur Seite, die sie in der Hand hielt. „Mr. Jones ist gerade nicht da.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Tomi stellte den Koffer ab und lehnte sich gegen die Rezeption. „Er und Rhi holen Johnny aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Warum um alles in der Welt lassen sie ihn nicht mit einem Krankenwagen hierher bringen? Das wäre doch für alle viel bequemer.“  
  
„Mr. Davies hat sich entschieden geweigert.“ Tosh rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Mrs. Davies hatte ihn fast im Krankenhaus gelassen.“  
  
Tomi lachte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich heute abreisen muss. Dem Greyfriars Arms scheinen ja interessante Zeiten bevor zu stehen. Aber jeder Urlaub endet.“ Er hob di Schultern. „Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch, nach der Rechnung zu fragen. Und ich weiß, dass es eine gibt, ich habe Ianto schon gesagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall seine Gastfreundschaft missbrauche und nicht für mein Zimmer bezahle.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine schöne Zeit in Wales.“ Tosh schlug das Rechnungsbuch auf und legte ihm die Rechnung vor, die ihr Chef selbst ausgestellt hatte.  
  
„Es war herrlich.“ Tomi überflog die Aufstellung und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieht so aus, als gewährt er mir trotzdem den Freunde-und-Familie-Rabatt.“ Er zog sein Scheckbuch aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und nahm den Stift, den Tosh ihm reichte. Nachdem er die Zahlen kurz im Kopf überschlagen hatte, stellte er den Scheck auf den Betrag aus, den er für angemessen hielt. Er hatte genug von der Situation des Hotels mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass Ianto es sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, alten Freunden Nachlass auf die Zimmerpreise zu gewähren – und ehrlich, es würde keine Delle in seinem Bankkonto hinterlassen. Schwungvoll unterschrieb er, wedelte einen Moment mit dem Scheck, bis die Tinte trocken war und faltete ihn in die Rechnung, die er dann Toshiko zusammen mit dem Stift zuschob. „Darf ich Sie noch um einen winzigen Gefallen bitten?“ Er steckt das Scheckbuch zurück und nahm dafür einen Umschlag aus der rechten Seitentasche seiner Jacke. „Würden Sie das Ianto geben?“  
  
Tosh nahm den Umschlag und legte ihn neben das Rechnungsbuch, zwischen dessen Seiten sie die Rechnung samt Scheck steckte. Sie würde ihn später in die Kasse im Büro legen, wenn sie die Abrechnungen machte. „Selbstverständlich.“  
  
Tomi hob seinen Aktenkoffer auf. „Dann leben Sie wohl, Miss Sato.“ Mit einem Nicken wandte er sich ab und ging Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Williams. Und gute Fahrt.“ Tosh sah ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, dann machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Den Brief für ihren Chef legte sie in die Schublade unterhalb der Schreibfläche, damit er nicht zwischen die andere Post geriet.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Wir kommen hier in Cardiff nicht weiter“, meinte Alex, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch zurück und musterte sein versammeltes Team. Nur seine eigenen Leute, nicht die Londoner Wissenschaftler, hatte er zur Morgenbesprechung in sein Büro gerufen. „Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zum Anfang zurück zu kehren. Damit meine ich, zurück an den Absturzort des Flugzeuges. Vielleicht haben wir irgendetwas übersehen.“  
  
„Aber wir haben da oben doch jeden Stein zweimal umgedreht, Boss“, wandte Geraint ein.  
  
„Dann drehen wir eben alle Steine zum dritten Mal um.“ Alex sah ihn an. „Es hat seither getaut, vielleicht findet ihr einen Hinweis, der unter dem Schnee versteckt war.“  
  
„Ihr?“, fragte Jack. „Bedeutet wer?“  
  
„Danke für deine Meldung als erster Freiwilliger“, entgegnete Alex trocken. „Geraint, du darfst Jack begleiten.“  
  
„Danke, dass du mich freiwillig gemeldet hast, Boss“, kam es sarkastisch von Geraint. „Ich bestehe übrigens auf getrennte Zelte.“  
  
„Ich bin schwer getroffen“, spottete Jack und tat so, als wollte er dem neben ihm stehenden Geraint einen Klaps auf den Hintern geben. Der andere Agent machte einen Schritt zur Seite, und stieß gegen einen seiner Kollegen, der wiederrum fluchte, als Geraint ihm auf den Fuß trat.   
  
„Ihr sollt da oben auch kein Ferien-Zeltlager abhalten“, mischte sich Alex ein, bevor die Albernheiten überhand nehmen konnten. „Wir brauchen neue Informationen. Dass wir bisher kein neues Opfer gefunden haben, heißt nicht, dass es keines gibt. Keiner von euch wird ernstlich glauben, dass diese Kreatur einfach verschwunden ist.“ Er seufzte, als die anderen schwiegen. Selbst Jack sparte sich eine Bemerkung. „Okay, Geraint. Jack. Packt eine Tasche mit allem, was ihr für drei Tage in der walisischen Wildnis braucht. Ich will euch in fünfzehn Minuten in der Garage sehen, dann suchen wir aus, was ihr an Ausrüstung mitnehmt. Thom, du kümmerst dich um Proviant.“  
  
„Meine Sachen sind alle im Hotel.“ Jack verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust, starrte seinen Chef an. „Alle meine sauberen Sachen, um genau zu sein. Du schickst mich doch bestimmt nicht mit schmutzigen Socken in die Wildnis, oder?“  
  
„Als wären es die schmutzigen Socken, die dich ins Hotel ziehen“, spottete Thom.   
  
Hopkins seufzte erneut und richtete den Blick zur Decke. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und schien stumm bis zehn zu zählen. „Jack, du hast exakt dreißig Minuten, keine Extratouren. Das reicht um ein paar Klamotten und Waschzeug in eine Tasche zu werfen.“ Alex öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Jack an. „Nachdem wir uns unterhalten haben. Ihr anderen macht euch an die Arbeit.“ Er schwieg bis sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Teammitglied geschlossen hatte und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
„Meine saubere Kleidung ist wirklich im Hotel“, begann Jack.  
  
„Das ist es nicht“, unterbrach ihn Alex. Er sah sich um, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass niemand in den schattigen Ecken lauerte. „Ich hatte einen Anruf von Direktorin Hartman. Sie weiß von diesem kleinen Computer, diesem…“ Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, als ihm der Begriff nicht sofort einfiel.  
  
„Laptop“, ergänzte Jack automatisch. „Woher weiß sie davon? Wir haben doch jeden Hinweis darauf aus den Berichten entfernt. Die anderen wissen nichts davon.“  
  
Alex trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich schwer in den dahinter stehenden Stuhl fallen. „Adam Smith.“ Er beugte sich vor, stützte die Arme auf der Schreibfläche auf. „Er hat dich beschuldigt, dass du etwas vom Fundort gestohlen hast. Also hat er dich damit gesehen.“  
  
„Auch wenn er mich damit gesehen hat, woher sollte er wissen, um was es sich handelt?“ Jack trat seinerseits an den Schreibtisch, stemmte die Handflächen auf die Tischoberfläche und sah Alex an. „Dieses… kriecherische Wiesel muss uns belauscht haben.“ Er schlug mit den Handflächen auf den Schreibtisch. „Und hat es entweder Yvonne oder dieser Hexe von Tante gepetzt. Ich bringe ihn um. Wir können immer noch sagen, ein Weevil hat ihn erwischt.“  
  
„Du wirst ihn in Ruhe lassen.“ Alex stemmte sich hoch, bis er Gesicht zu Gesicht mit Jack stand, wenn auch getrennt durch den Schreibtisch. „Denkst du, mir gefällt das? Aber wir sind abhängig vom Wohlwollen Londons. Das ist eine Tatsache. Und Adam Smith hat Einfluss. Das ist ebenfalls eine Tatsache. Und sie wissen von dem Laptop.“  
  
„Noch eine Tatsache?“, warf Jack spottend ein.  
  
„Ja“, entgegnete Alex ruhig. „Die Direktorin hat die Reisesperre für ihn aufgehoben. Er soll morgen nach London zurückkehren. Und zwar mit dem Computer.“  
  
„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass dieses Gerät die Zeitlinie verändert kann?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Hopkins sah ihn an. „Aber er kann nichts mitnehmen, das nicht mehr da ist.“  
  
„Denkst du, er nimmt dir ab, dass du den Computer passenderweise gerade verlegt hast?“, meinte Jack skeptisch. „Oder dass sich Yvonne einfach so abspeisen lässt?“  
  
„Nein.“ Alex zog sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche, kritzelte ein paar Zahlen und Buchstaben darauf, riss das Blatt Papier heraus und reichte es Jack. „Das ist der Code zum Raum mit den Safes. Und das ist die Nummer des Safes. Du weißt, wie der Verbrennungsofen im Keller funktioniert.“  
  
„Es ist ein temporäres Schloss. Niemand kann es vor dem einprogrammierten Datum öffnen.“ Jack warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Zettel. „Hast du das Yvonne nicht gesagt?“  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ein Zeitschloss zu umgehen?“ Alex zog einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches damit. Er nahm ein ovales, graues… Gerät… heraus und legte es vor Jack auf den Tisch. „Das hier ist ein universaler Schlossöffner. Und ein Aufzeichnungsgerät. Damit kann man den Inhalt einer ganzen Bibliothek einlesen, in digitale Informationen umwandeln und abspeichern. Einfach nur, indem man es einschaltet und damit an einer Buchreihe entlang fährt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es darf nur mit besonderer Genehmigung der Direktion verwendet werden. Yvonne hat mir befohlen, es zu benutzen.“ Er schob das Gerät näher zu Jack. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich darum kümmern, dass alles für euren Ausflug in einem der Wagen ist.“  
  
„Wieso ich?“, fragte Jack.   
  
„Weil ich dafür sorgen werde, dass Smith bei mir in der Garage ist und nicht hier herumhängt, während du das Ding entsorgst. Und später werde ich sehr überzeugend erstaunt sein, dass es nicht mehr da ist, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen den Safe öffne.“ Alex trat um den Schreibtisch. „Hast du ein Problem damit?“  
  
„Sie wird dir trotzdem die Hölle heiß machen, das weißt du, richtig?“ Jack musterte seinen Boss.   
  
„Sie kann mir nichts beweisen.“ Alex hob die Schultern. „Und sie wird es nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Auch Yvonne Hartman muss sich gegenüber jemandem verantworten und ich habe sie vor Zeugen darauf hingewiesen, dass es sich um ein Artefakt handelt, dass die Zeitlinie verändern kann. Sie kann nicht gegen die Torchwood-Charta verstoßen, wie es ihr gefällt. Ein Wort in das richtige Ohr und ihre steile Karriere könnte sehr schnell enden.“   
  
„Diese Seite kenne ich ja gar nicht an dir, Alex.“ Jack ließ den Schlossöffner in seinem Mantel verschwinden.   
  
Hopkins lachte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ich dich überraschen kann.“ Er wurde wieder ernst. „Beeil dich, okay? Du hast trotzdem wirklich nur dreißig Minuten, um ins Hotel zu fahren und zu packen.“  
  
„Yes, Sir. Boss.“ Jack grinste, eilte an Alex vorbei und hielt ihm mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung die Tür auf. „Ich werde fliegen. Du bezahlst die Strafzettel, richtig?“  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Andy!“ Tosh lächelte, als ihr Verlobter ins Hotel trat. „Was machst du hier? Es ist doch nichts passiert?“, fragte sie dann besorgt, obwohl das breite Grinsen auf Andy Davidsons Gesicht nicht dafür sprach, dass sie sich Sorgen machen musste.   
  
„Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir.“ Andy legte seinen Helm auf dem Rezeptionstresen ab und strahlte seine Zukünftige an. „Wir haben uns seit vorgestern nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
„Es war Iantos erster freier Abend seit Monaten und auch nur, weil sein Freund Mr. Williams heute abgereist ist, sonst hätte er sich nie frei genommen.“ Toshs Wangen hatten sich rötlich verfärbt und sie strich sich die Haare zurück. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, setzte sie scheu hinzu.   
  
Andy nestelte an seiner Tasche herum und zog schließlich einen Brief hervor. „Mein Bruder hat geschrieben. Bryn und Angelica sind einverstanden, sie sind sogar begeistert davon, dass wir die Flitterwochen bei ihnen verbringen wollen. Und sie freuen sich so darauf, dich kennen zu lernen. Wo mein Bruder doch schon die Hoffnung darauf aufgegeben hat, der Kleine könnte doch noch eine Frau finden.“ Er grinste. „Wir können eine ganze Woche in ihrem Cottage wohnen. Es befindet sich auf ihrem Croft, aber wir wären trotzdem so alleine und ungestört, wie wir sein wollen. Die Landschaft ist sehr schön und Angelica meint, es wäre im Sommer besonders romantisch.“ Er stoppte um Luft zu holen. „Was sagst du dazu, mein Engel?“  
  
„Das klingt wunderbar, aber…“ Tosh zögerte. „Deine Mutter? Was wird sie dazu sagen, wenn du sie eine ganze Woche alleine lässt?“  
  
„Meine Mutter wird sich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie nicht mit in meine Flitterwochen kommen kann“, erwiderte Andy. „Meine Nichte wird zur Probe für diese Woche bei ihr wohnen.“ Er legte den Brief ab und nahm beide Hände seiner Verlobten in seine eigenen. „Du hast es dir doch nicht anders überlegt, oder? Tosh, ich sterbe, wenn du mich nicht heiratest.“  
  
„Das könnte ich niemals zulassen.“ Tosh lächelte. Sie sah sich rasch um, beugte sich dann über die Theke und küsste Andy. „Und es klingt wirklich fantastisch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“  
  
Glücklich strahlte Andy sie an. „Und ich erst.“  
  
„Gute Nachrichten?“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen und die beiden fuhren auseinander.   
  
Jack hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich störe“, meinte er.  
  
„Captain.“ Tosh rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Wir haben nur…“  
  
„Über unsere Flitterwochen gesprochen.“ Andy klemmte sich seinen Helm unter den Arm und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wir werden sie in Schottland verbringen. Auf dem Croft meines Bruders in den Highlands.“ Er platzte förmlich damit heraus und neben Stolz schien auch eine Art archäischer Warnung in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen. Finger weg, Kumpel, die gehört mir.   
  
„Gute Wahl.“ Jack setzte den Rucksack, den er über der Schulter getragen hatte, zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden. „Sehr romantisch und abgelegen, ideal um mit einer schönen Frau ungestört zu sein.“ Er zwinkerte Andy zu. „Beneidenswert.“  
  
Und abrupt war Andy wieder der nette, schlaksige Polizist mit dem sommersprossigen Gesicht und roten Haaren. Er lächelte Tosh verliebt an, nickte Jack grüßend zu und verließ pfeifend das Hotel.   
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Captain Harkness?“, fragte Tosh.  
  
Jack stützte die Handflächen gegen den Rand des Rezeptionstresen. „Leider bleibt mir heute keine Zeit zum Plaudern, Toshiko. Ist Ianto in der Nähe?“  
  
„Mr. Jones ist noch nicht zurück“, erklärte Tosh. Als Jack sie fragend ansah, setzte sie hinzu: „Er und Mrs. Davies bringen Mr. Davies aus dem Krankenhause nach Hause.“   
  
„Natürlich. Mica hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Vater das Krankenhaus verlassen darf.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.   
  
Er war bereits spät dran. Den Laptop aus dem Safe zu holen, hatte nicht lange gedauert. Das Ding zu verbrennen, war vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, bis das Gehäuse schmolz. Es blieb ein unförmiger Klumpen aus Metall und Plastik übrig, der aber keine Rückschlüsse mehr darauf zuließ, um was es sich einmal gehandelt hatte. Und niemand konnte etwas damit anfangen. Nur zur Sicherheit, ließ er die Überreste auch gleich in der Müllpresse verschwinden.   
  
„Dann… hinterlasse ich ihn eine Nachricht.“ Jack sah auf, als Tosh ihm sofort ein Blatt Briefpapier mit der Anschrift des Hotels, dezent in einer Ecke, zuschob und ihm dann Iantos Füller reichte.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Jones etwas dagegen hat, wenn Sie ihn benutzen“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Danke.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Klug und schön. PC Davidson ist ein glücklicher Mann.“ Toshiko errötete und beschäftigte sich angelegentlich damit, das Briefpapier zu ordnen. Jack starrte einen Moment auf das leere Papier. Er hätte lieber mit Ianto selbst gesprochen - privat – über die Begegnung auf dem Korridor, die direkt aus einem Theaterstück stammen konnte.   
  
Die Zeit drängte, also schrieb er nur rasch eine unverfängliche Mitteilung, dass er für drei Tage Cardiff verließ und dass er hoffte, dass sie nach seiner Rückkehr miteinander sprechen konnten. Jack faltete die Notiz zusammen und steckte sie in den Umschlag, den Tosh ihm freundlicherweise ebenfalls hinlegte. Er klebte ihn zu, schrieb Iantos Name auf die Vorderseite und schob ihn zusammen mit dem Füller Toshiko zu.   
  
„Ich kümmere mich darum, dass er ihn gleich bekommt“, versprach sie.   
  
Jack machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, nach seiner Rückkehr ein kleines Geschenk für sie zu finden. Ein rückwirkendes Verlobungsgeschenk vielleicht. „Das wäre großartig. Vielen Dank, Miss Sato. Ich hasse es, zu plaudern und zu rennen, aber meine Zeit ist um. Ich wünsche Ihnen weiterhin einen wundervollen Tag.“ Jack schwang seinen Rucksack über die Schulter. Er winkte ihr zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
  
„Guten Tag, Captain Harkness.“ Tosh nahm den Brief für ihren Boss, das Reservierungsbuch und einen Stapel Belege, die sich in Rechnungen für ihre Gäste verwandeln würden, mit ins Büro. Sie legte den Umschlag in die Mitte von Iantos Schreibtisch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Ein Teil ihrer Gedanken beschäftigte sich mit der Hochzeit und Andys Neuigkeiten über Schottland – und darüber vergaß sie, ihrem Chef auch Tomis Nachricht zu geben.   
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	23. Rose Lemonade und Zweiten Chancen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem erfolglosen Ausflug zurück an den Absturzort des Flugzeuges kehrt Jack nach Cardiff zurück. Außerdem kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Ianto und Jack wegen Lana Thyme.

Titel: Rose Lemonade und Zweiten Chancen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013 bis Mai 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Wörter: 3400  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies, Originalcharaktere: Lana Thyme, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Summe: Nach einem erfolglosen Ausflug zurück an den Absturzort des Flugzeuges kehrt Jack nach Cardiff zurück. Außerdem kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Ianto und Jack wegen Lana Thyme.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Der Ausflug ins Naturschutzgebiet hatte sich als Schlag ins Wasser entpuppt. Abgesehen davon, dass ein Trupp Holzfäller in der Nähe damit beschäftigt waren, Schäden der Frühlingsstürme zu beseitigen, hatten sie den See für sich alleine.   
  
Ohne Schnee sah die Landschaft tatsächlich verändert aus, allerdings hielten sie sich auch nicht dort auf, um die Umgebung zu genießen. Geraint war in der Stadt aufgewachsen und betrachtete so viel ungezügelte Natur mit Misstrauen. Und Jack dachte mehr daran, dass ihm nun Tomos Williams keine Konkurrenz mehr für Iantos Zeit darstellte, als daran einen Hinweis zu finden, während sie in Schilffeldern und morastigen Stellen am Ufer herumstocherten.   
  
Sie kamen mit ein paar weiteren, kleinen Trümmern des Flugzeuges auf, so war der Ausflug vielleicht nicht völlig vergeblich gewesen. Eine Metallkiste mit zerbrochenem Schloss und ohne Inhalt, ein Teil der Instrumententafel aus dem Cockpit, ein vergammelter Schuh (der möglicherweise nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte) und mehrere dunkelblaue Stofffetzen, die vielleicht von einer Art Arbeitsoverall stammten. Wiederrum fraglich, ob die etwas mit dem abgestürzten Flugzeug zu tun hatten. Sie konnten praktisch überall herkommen. Jemand konnte Müll im Wald entsorgt haben und der Regen oder der Sturm hatten sie ins Wasser befördert.   
  
Nach drei Tagen brachen sie das Zelt ab, rollten ihre Schlafsäcke ein, packten alles in ihr Fahrzeug und machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Cardiff.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich Johnny jetzt aus dem Krankenhaus hole?“ Mit diesem Vorwurf knallte Rhiannon ein Tablett auf den Rezeptionstresen, brauchte den darauf stehenden Teller zum Tanzen, Besteck klapperte. „Als hätte ich nicht auch so schon genug zu tun.“  
  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat mich niemand nach meiner Meinung gefragt.“ Ianto rückte seine Weste zurecht. „Und du musst mich nicht bedienen. Wenn ich Hunger habe, komme ich in die Küche. Oder schicke Edwyn.“  
  
Rhi starrte das Tablett an, als sehe sie es zum ersten Mal und seufzte. Sie rollte die Hände in ihre Schürze. „Entschuldige“, meinte sie. „Ianto, du bist ein Mann. Erklär mir, wieso Johnny sich wie ein Dreijähriger benimmt, seit er wieder Zuhause ist?“  
  
„Ich nehme an, er langweilt sich.“ Ianto hob die Schultern, nicht besonders glücklich darüber, in die Eheprobleme seiner Schwester hineingezogen zu werden. Wirklich, was konnte er schon an weisen Ratschlägen bieten? Im Vergleich mit Rhiannon hatte er nun wirklich kaum Erfahrung, in einer Beziehung zu leben. Als Lisas Unfall ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft ein Ende setzte, hatten sie noch kaum erlebt, wie es war, den Alltag mit einer anderen Person zu teilen. Und was zwischen ihm und Jack lief… So nicht der richtige Moment, daran zu denken, auch wenn es das gewesen war, was er getan hatte, als Rhi seine Gedanken so rüde unterbrach. „Ich meine, im Krankenhaus lag er nicht alleine im Zimmer.“  
  
„Johnny wollte unbedingt nach Hause, er hat sich die ganze Zeit über beklagt, dass er es nicht aushalte, mit all mit den Jammerlappen in seinem Zimmer“, verteidigte sich Rhiannon. „Und er weiß genau, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit neben ihm sitzen kann um seine Hand zu halten!“  
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Ianto sofort beschwichtigend. „Und Johnny natürlich auch. Aber niemand ist gerne krank und immer liegen zu müssen…“  
  
„Es ist seine eigene Schuld! Wenn dieser verdammte Idiot auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol in Zukunft anrührt, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich ihn zu Eintopf verarbeite!“ Rhi bemerkte den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders – ihr Ausbruch hatte sie selbst erstaunt – und begann zu lachen. Das schien Ianto nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen, er starrte sie weiterhin besorgt an. Rhiannon wischte sich mit dem Schürzenzipfel über die Augen und seufzte erneut. „Ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren, kleiner Bruder, du kannst aufhören, mich so anzustarren.“ Sie schob das Tablett über den Tresen, näher zu Ianto. „Und iss dein Sandwich.“  
  
Ianto musterte den Teller. „Muss ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, wen du im Belag verarbeitet hast?“, fragte er trocken.   
  
„Eines der Hühner, die uns Mrs. Wilkins für die Suppe geliefert hat.“ Rhi zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das passiert, wenn man aufhört, Eier zu legen.“  
  
„Ich nehme mir die Lektion zu Herzen.“ Ianto sah sie an. „Sobald Tosh vom Einkaufen zurück ist, kann sie die Rezeption übernehmen und ich sehe bei Johnny vorbei. Wir können…“ Er musste einen Moment überlegen, so viel hatte er mit seinem Schwager nicht gemein. „…Kartenspielen. Das sollte ihn ein wenig ablenken. Und ich bringe ihm das Radio ins Schlafzimmer hoch, okay?“  
  
„Danke, Ianto.“ Rhi legte die Hand auf seine, drückte sie. „Und vergiss bitte meine kaputte Wäscheleine nicht. Sie hat jetzt schon so viele Knoten, dass ich kaum noch Klammern daran befestigen kann, es kommt auf einen mehr wohl nicht an.“  
  
„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.“ Ianto nahm die Serviette, die seine Schwester mitgebracht hatte und steckte sie in den Kragen, um Hemd und Weste zu schützen. „Nächste Woche besorge ich dir eine neue Wäscheleine.“ Nachdem die wöchentlichen Schecks aus London für die Unterbringung der Torchwood-Agenten eingetroffen waren...   
  
„Du bist der Beste.“ Rhi wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und komm später in der Küche vorbei. Es ist ein halber Zimtkuchen vom Tee übriggeblieben und ich habe für dich zwei Stück vor den Kindern und Johnny gerettet.“ Sie winkte ihm über die Schulter zu. „Ich habe ihn nach Mamgus Rezept gemacht.“  
  
Walisischen Zimtkuchen mit selbstgemachter Aprikosenkonfitüre und einer dicken Schicht aus Baiser hatte ihre Großmutter nur an kühlen, trockenen Tagen gebacken, weil sie überzeugt war, nur bei diesem Wetter würde ihr der Baiser richtig gelingen. Nicht, dass sich je irgendjemand darüber beschwert hätte. Er konnte ihn fast auf der Zunge spüren und seine Mamgu hören, wie sie ihn liebevoll drängte, noch ein Stück zu essen, damit er ein großer Junge werden würde. Sah sich selbst am Küchentisch sitzen, seine Beine noch so kurz, dass sie frei über dem Boden baumelten, während er mit den Händen große Stücke Kuchen in seinen Mund beförderte.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Ianto wieder den Kostenvoranschlägen für die Reparatur des Daches zu, mit denen er beschäftigt gewesen war, als Rhi ihn unterbrach. Oder genauer gesagt, damit war er beschäftigt gewesen, bevor ihn Jacks Brief ablenkte.   
  
Einen Moment bedauerte er, dass Jack nicht hier war. Sie hätten den Kuchen und Iantos Erinnerungen teilen können…   
  
Ianto stapelte die Kostenvoranschläge auf einen ordentlichen Stoß und schob die Unterlagen in einen steifen, braunen Umschlag, den er zur Seite legte. Egal wie oft er sie sich ansah, es änderte nichts daran, dass die Sanierung des Dachs ihm einen Arm und ein Bein kostete. Selbst nur die defekte Stelle zu reparieren, würde teuer werden. Außerdem schob es nur das Unvermeidliche auf.   
  
Er strich den Bogen Hotelbriefpapier glatt, über den sich drei Zeilen in Jacks inzwischen vertrauter Handschrift zogen. Sie besagten nicht viel, nur dass er die Stadt für ein paar Tage verlassen musste und er hoffte, dass sie sich nach seiner Rückkehr unterhalten konnten. Natürlich hatte Jack es bewusst vage gehalten, aber Ianto wusste, dass er ihr… peinliches Zusammentreffen auf dem Flur vor Miss Thymes Zimmer meinte. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er das Ganze nicht lieber vergessen, als darüber sprechen wollte.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen schob er den Brief weg und aß das Sandwich, das Rhi ihm gebracht hatte, bevor er sich über das Rechnungsbuch beugte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Guten Abend, Mr. Jones.“  
  
Geübt ließ Ianto das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, um sich die Zeit bis Rezeptionsschluss zu vertreiben (er brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung von Rechnungen und Reparaturen), unter dem Tresen verschwinden. „Guten Abend, Miss Thyme“, erwiderte er, der Londoner Torchwoodagentin ein höfliches Lächeln schenkend. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
Die Botanikerin strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ah, das mag jetzt… ein wenig seltsam klingen, aber Jack – Captain Harkness - meinte, wenn mir jemand helfen könnte, dann Sie.“  
  
Ianto runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Was hatte Jack zu ihr gesagt? „Natürlich, gerne. Dazu bin ich hier“, entgegnete er, die Stimme neutral.  „Womit kann ich helfen?“  
  
„Ich suche eine ganz bestimmte Sorte Limonade. Fentimans Rose Lemonade. Sie wissen nicht vielleicht, ob es die in Cardiff gibt und wo?“ Lana zupfte an ihren Handschuhen. Sie musterte den jungen Hotelier unter halb gesenkten Lidern. Bisher hatte sie sich kaum für ihn interessiert, war ihm nur begegnet, wenn Post für sie an der Rezeption lag. Ianto Jones erschien ihr zu nüchtern, zu formal – zu steif? – um die Gerüchte glauben zu können, die innerhalb Torchwoods zirkulierten. Welches Interesse Jack auch immer an dem jungen Waliser hatte, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es erwidert wurde.   
  
Überrascht zögerte Ianto einen Moment. Limonade?  
  
„Ich weiß, es ist dumm“, fuhr Lana fort und lachte. „Es ist mein Lieblingsgetränk, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen bin und Zuhause habe ich immer einen Vorrat. Ich träume schon davon. Muss das Heimweh nach London sein.“  
  
„Ich denke, ich kann Ihnen helfen.“ Ianto zog einen Block zu sich und holte einen Bleistift aus der Schublade unterhalb der Schreibplatte, um sich eine Notiz zu machen. „Ich kenne ein Geschäft, das eine große Auswahl an Getränken anbietet und ich bin fast sicher, dass ich Fentimans Lemonade dort gesehen habe. Ich werde mich gleich morgen früh darum kümmern.“  
  
„Großartig, vielen Dank.“ Die Agentin strahlte ihn an. „Sie sind wirklich so perfekt, wie Jack gesagt hat. Nos da, Mr. Jones.“  
  
„Nos da“, entgegnete er automatisch und sah ihr nach. Jack hatte mir ihr über ihn gesprochen? Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Nein, er interpretierte zu viel in ihre Worte. Vermutlich war es nur eine beiläufige Bemerkung gewesen. Er hatte ja auch für Adam Smith und ein paar der anderen Torchwoodagenten Dinge besorgt. Und eine bestimmte Limonadenmarke aufzutreiben, war nicht absonderlicher als grüne Tinte und Seidenstrümpfe. (Letztere zu besorgen hatte er mangels Erfahrung allerdings Tosh überlassen.)   
  
Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm… einer der überhaupt nicht existieren sollte… war eifersüchtig auf Lana Thyme. Egal wie oft er sich einredete, dass es ihn nichts anging, mit wem der Captain schlief. Sie waren Freunde, nicht… das. Er sollte erleichtert sein, dass Jacks Interesse in eine andere Richtung ging. Da war ohnehin schon zu viel zwischen ihnen passiert, das nie hätte sein dürfen. Aber entgegen aller Vernunft… sich vorzustellen, wie Jack sie berührte… er spürte ein Druckgefühl im Brustkorb.   
  
Ianto legte den Bleistift zurück in Schublade und fand einen Briefumschlag mit seinem Namen darauf. Offenbar war der Umschlag weiter hinten gelegen und jetzt nach vorne gerutscht. Er erkannte Tomos krumme Handschrift. Ianto legte den Umschlag ungeöffnet als Einmerker zwischen die Buchseiten und schlug das Buch zu. Damit würde er sich ebenfalls später beschäftigen.   
  
Jetzt hatte er sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück von Mamgus Zimtkuchen verdient.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack beobachtete fasziniert, wie Ianto ein Stück Stoff glatt zog und eine Ecke an der Unterseite des Stuhls mit einem kleinen Nagel befestigte. „Du bist wirklich ein Mann mit vielen Talenten.  
  
„Jack!“ Ianto wirbelte herum und rieb sich dann nervös durch die Haare. „Ich habe dich nicht kommen hören. Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?“ Er stoppte. „Entschuldigung. Ich scheine meine Manieren vollkommen zu vergessen.“ Er legte den Hammer weg und räusperte sich. „Willkommen zurück, Jack.“  
  
„Es ist gut, wieder in der Zivilisation angekommen zu sein.“ Jack grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie waren die anderen Fragen? Edwyn hat mir gesagt, dass du in der Werkstatt deines Vaters bist und hat mir den Weg gezeigt. Und ich stehe erst seit ein paar Momenten hier, ich konnte nicht widerstehen, dir bei der Arbeit zusehen. Ich habe dich bisher nur hinter der Rezeption gesehen.“ Jack trat von der Tür weg und blieb neben dem jungen Waliser stehen. „Was wird das?“, fragte er neugierig.  
  
Ianto sah auf die Werkbank, als erkläre sich das von selbst. „Mica möchte gerne einen neuen Stuhl für ihren Zeichentisch, aber Rhi meint, der ist noch gut. Also hat sie aus einem alten Kissen eine Auflage gemacht und einen Stoffrest zugeschnitten. Ich habe die Beine weiß angestrichen und befestige jetzt die Sitzfläche wieder daran – oder versuche es zumindest. Mica wird nie merken, dass es noch der gleiche ist.“  
  
„Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass du so handwerklich begabt bist.“ Im gleichen Moment wusste Jack, dass er Unsinn sprach. Das Hotel brauchte sehr viel Instandhaltung und Ianto konnte sich nicht immer einen Handwerker für jede kleine Reparatur leisten. Er hatte automatisch angenommen, dass Iantos Schwager für die "groben" Arbeiten zuständig war.   
  
Jack warf einen Blick auf Iantos Hände mit ihren sauberen, kurzen Nägeln, ohne Schwielen oder Schrunden. Nicht die Hände von jemandem, der viel damit arbeitete, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Aber natürlich war Ianto ein Mann, der sorgsam und ordentlich mit sich selbst und seiner Umgebung umging. Für ihn würde Ianto ohnehin immer so sein, wie er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte - in einem Anzug hinter dem Empfangstresen.   
  
„Ich weiß, an welchem Ende ich einen Hammer halten muss und kann Nägel einschlagen, ohne mich dabei zu verletzen“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er schien sich gefangen und seine Überraschung überwunden zu haben und griff nach einem weiteren Polsternagel. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Hast du mich aus einem bestimmten Grund gesucht?“, fragte der Waliser, den Blick auf seine Arbeit gerichtet.   
  
„Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen.“ Jack griff nach dem Hammer und nach kurzem hin und her ließ Ianto den Griff los. Er legt das Werkzeug zur Seite.   
  
„Wofür?“, fragte der junge Waliser, nach einem Lappen greifen, um seine Finger zu reinigen.  
  
„Für meine... Indiskretion mit Miss Thyme. Genauer gesagt dafür, dass du Zeuge davon geworden bist. Besonders in der Gegenwart deines Freundes.“ Jack musterte ihn.  
  
„Tomi hat sich amüsiert.“ Ianto sah ihn nicht an, sondern den fast fertig renovierten Stuhl.   
  
„Du hast nicht sehr amüsiert gewirkt.“  
  
Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tomi meinte, ich wäre altmodisch. Prüde. Er hat sich schon aus vielen Hotelzimmern geschlichen - das behauptet er zumindest. Und angeblich in weniger bekleidetem Zustand.“ Es zuckte amüsiert um seine Mundwinkel. „Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass du schon mit weniger Kleidung aus meinem Zimmer gekommen bist… Das hätte vermutlich nicht geholfen.“   
  
Definitiv eine Nacht, an die Jack sich erinnerte. Daran wie mutig es von Ianto gewesen war, ihn bei sich schlafen zu lassen. Und wie sehr er es gebraucht hatte, nicht alleine zu sein.   
  
„Vielleicht hat er Recht. Vielleicht habe ich einfach nicht erwartet...“ Der Hotelier brach ab.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jack, als Ianto schwieg.  
  
Der junge Waliser warf einen Blick über die Schulter, auf die offenstehende Werkstatttür, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie keine Zuhörer hatten.   
  
Vielleicht war es gut, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen die Bedeutung von Diskretion tatsächlich verstand, dachte Jack.  
  
„Du versuchst mich seit Monaten davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dir etwas bedeu... dass ich dir wichtig bin. Aber ich sage einmal nein zu dir und über so etwas wie ein Abendessen - und du...“ Er brach ab, rieb mit dem Lappen an einem Farbklecks, der sicherlich längst getrocknet war.  
  
„Und ich gehe hin und benehme mich wie ein gigantischer Bastard“, beendete Jack reuevoll den Satz.   
  
„Miss Thyme ist sehr freundlich. Sie hat mich gestern gebeten, ihr eine bestimmte Sorte Limonade zu besorgen. Rose Lemonade. Vielleicht, weil sie Botanikerin ist…“ Ianto brach ab, schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Als spiele das eine Rolle.  
  
„Ianto, das war nichts Ernstes mit ihr. Es war eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Sie erwartet nicht, dass ich sie deshalb heirate. Wir sind nicht einmal Freunde, nur Kollegen.“ Das waren nicht die richtigen Worte. Jack sah, wie sich Iantos Augen weiteten. Hatte er ihn schockiert oder war das…?  
  
„Wie kann es nichts bedeuten? Du hast mit ihr...“ Ianto brach ab, seine Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. Er wirkte verlegen, aber gleichzeitig auch verärgert.  
  
Im Wissen, dass er womöglich gerade den nächsten Fehler beging, legte Jack die Hand an Iantos Wange, beugte seinen Kopf vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ianto, du bist wundervoll."  
  
Ianto nahm den Kopf zurück und löste sich damit aus seinem Griff. Er sah ihn misstrauisch an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, wie um mehr Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen.   
  
Dieses Gespräch musste den jungen Mann viel Mut kosten. Er schuldete es Ianto, sich nicht über ihn lustig zu machen, selbst wenn er nicht die Absicht dazu hatte. „Ich meine es ernst." Jack trat einen Schritt zurück, nicht weil er wollte - im Gegenteil - sondern weil es im Moment das richtige zu tun war.   
  
„Gib mir eine Chance, es zu erklären, okay? Ich habe Lana nicht verführt. Um genau zu sein, sie hat mich auf ihr Zimmer eingeladen und sie hat mich hinterher so überstürzt hinaus geworfen, weil ihre Zimmergenossin auf dem Weg dorthin war. Weibliche Torchwoodagenten sind ihren männlichen Kollegen vollkommen gleichgestellt, sie sind selbstbewusst und gewöhnt, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Eigentlich sind Beziehungen zwischen Agenten nicht gerne gesehen, aber bei unserer Art Arbeit ist es manchmal einfacher, sich jemand zuzuwenden, der das gleiche erlebt. Ich habe Lana nicht benutzt oder ausgenutzt - oder zumindest nicht mehr als sie mich.“  
  
Jack sah die Röte, die in seinen Nacken kroch, da wo der Kragen seines Hemdes einen Streifen blasser Haut entblößte.   
  
„Aber jetzt weißt du nicht mehr, ob du mir vertrauen kannst, wenn ich sage, dass du mir viel bedeutest. Du weißt nicht, ob ich die Wahrheit darüber sage, was ich für dich empfinde. Oder ob ich dich auch nur als eine schnelle Eroberung sehe“, sagte er leise, fast gedankenverloren. „Du weißt nicht, ob du das Risiko eingehen sollst, es heraus zu finden. Aber vielleicht gibst du mir die Chance, dir zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine?“  
  
„Ich bin fast mit dem Stuhl fertig.“ Ianto wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Dann muss ich zurück an die Rezeption, Toshiko ist anderswo beschäftigt.“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Aber wenn du Zeit hast, mache ich dir noch einen Kaffee in meinem Büro. Und wir können uns unterhalten. Oder nicht. Was du bevorzugst.“  
  
Was Antworten betraf war Iantos vielleicht nicht eindeutig, aber sie ließ Raum zur Interpretation – und Jack interpretierte sie so, dass die Einladung zum Kaffee eine zweite Chance war. „Ich habe Zeit. Lass mich nur rasch in mein Zimmer gehen und mich umziehen. Das ist nach drei Tagen die erste Gelegenheit, aus diesen Klamotten zu kommen.“ Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Oder mich zu waschen. Das Wasser im See ist noch eiskalt. Mein Glück, dass du zu höflich bist, meinen Geruch zu kommentieren.“  
  
Ianto beugte sich unwillkürlich vor, um an ihm zu schnuppern und wurde knallrot.   
  
Gut, das war vielleicht nicht ganz fair… Ianto reagierte überraschend extrem sensibel auf seine Pheromone, das wusste Jack schon längst.   
  
„Es ist… nicht so schlimm“, murmelte der junge Waliser und hob eine Hand, sich verlegen den Nacken reibend. Ziemlich gut sogar für jemanden, der angeblich so lange keine Gelegenheit zum Waschen hatte. Er lehnte sich ein wenig vor, atmete noch einmal tief ein. Wie konnte ein Mann so gut riechen?  
  
Und als Ianto die Augen schloss, konnte er nicht wiederstehen: Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft und ohne Druck auf den Mundwinkel. „Ich freue mich auf dem Kaffee.“   
  
Jack wandte sich zum Gehen, bevor Ianto Zeit hatte, sich davon zu erholen.   
  
„Jack? Wirst du weiterhin…? Mit ihr, meine ich…“, fragte Ianto zögernd. Er berührte mit der Kuppe des Zeigefingers seinen Mundwinkel.   
  
Er stoppte. Sah über die Schulter zurück und direkt in klare, blaue Augen, die ihn oh-so-ernst musterten. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wir haben wohl beide nicht gefunden, was wir gesucht haben.“   
  
Er hatte es genossen, mit Lana zu schlafen, die Reaktionen ihres Körpers, den Geschmack ihrer Haut. Die Art wie sie atemlos seinen Namen geflüstert hatte. Aber als sie das Bett verlassen hatte um ins Bad zu gehen, nahm sie die Wärme und die Nähe, die sie geteilt hatten, wieder mit. Als er jetzt Ianto verließ, begleitete ihn beides.   
  
  
Ende (tbc)  
  
  
What is this pulling, tugging at me  
Limbs so heavy, dragging me down again  
Into the depths of cold blue water  
  
Oh my one, swear I'm trying  
What good would it do lying  
  
Whirlpool by Sea Wolf


	24. Essen und Trinken…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny fühlt sich von seiner Familie vernachlässigt. Ianto hingegen kann sich über einen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit von Jack nicht beklagen…

Titel: Essen und Trinken…

Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2015)

Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum

Wörter: 3244

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Johnny Davies, Originalcharaktere: Sian, OMC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Rhi/Johnny

Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het

Beta: T’Len

 

 

Altes, volkstümliches Sprichwort: Essen und Trinken hält Leib und Seele zusammen.

 

 

Summe: Johnny fühlt sich von seiner Familie vernachlässigt. Ianto hingegen kann sich über einen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit von Jack nicht beklagen… 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Johnny Davies‘ Laune näherte sich bereits am frühen Morgen ihrem Tiefpunkt. 

 

Er langweilte sich.

 

Die Haut unter den Gipsverbänden an Arm und Bein juckte höllisch. 

 

Seine ihm angetraute Ehefrau ignorierte den „in schlechten Tagen“ Teil ihres Ehegelübdes und nutzte seine invalide Bettlägerigkeit schamlos dazu aus, ihn auszuhungern. Sein holdes Weib verweigerte ihm – unter dem Vorwand, nur an seine Gesundheit zu denken – jegliches nahrhaftes und kräftigendes Essen. Da wurde er ja zuvor im Krankenhaus besser versorgt! Johnny fand diesen Sinneswandel seiner besseren Hälfte unbegreiflich. Als er noch im Krankenhaus darben musste, versorgte Rhi ihn mit all seinen Lieblingsspeisen. Kaum war er wieder in den eigenen vier Wänden – mit seinen gebrochenen Knochen seiner Familie auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgeliefert – verwies sie in äußerst verletzender Weise auf seine „Wampe“ und entschied, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, seinen Fettreserven an den Kragen zu gehen. Was hieß hier Fett? Er war nicht fett, das waren alles Muskeln, die von harter Arbeit zeugten. 

 

Missmutig starrte er auf den Teller, der auf der freien Seite des Bettes auf einem Tablett stand. Haferbrei hatte Rhi ihm serviert. Ohne Zucker. Ohne Sahne. Ohne Butter. Nur mit einem Schluck Magermilch und einem kleingeschnittenen Apfel – was den Geschmack unerheblich verbesserte. Dazu bekam er zwei kleinen Scheiben getoastetes Brot mit Marmite. Rhi wusste genau, dass er Marmite seit den Zeiten der Schulspeisung hasste. Johnnys Tante hatte auch immer behauptet, dass das klebrige, bittere Zeug gesund sei. 

 

Gestern hatte er zumindest Rührei bekommen. Selbstverständlich ohne Butter, Speck oder Würstchen, die so eine Eierspeise enorm aufwerteten. Und als er gewagt hatte, sich darüber zu beschweren, erwiderte Rhi eiskalt, dass er entweder aß, was er vorgesetzt bekam, oder sich selbst hinunter in die Küche bemühte und dort verköstigte. Als wäre er in der Lage dazu! Allein der Weg zur Toilette – gestützt auf Edwyn oder seinen Schwager – konnte er gerade so mit Hilfe eines Stocks zurücklegen. Herzlos. Es war einfach nur herzlos, wie er behandelt wurde.

 

Ächzend angelte er nach der Zeitung, die auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag. Gar nicht so einfach mit nur einer funktionierenden Hand. Fast verlor er dabei das Gleichgewicht und kippte vornüber. Nur mit Mühe hievte er sich wieder in die Senkrechte. Schweißgebadet, die zerknitterte Zeitung an die Brust gepresst und mit leichtem Seitenstechen ließ sich Johnny in die Kissen zurücksinken. 

 

Irgendwas drückte unangenehm in den unteren Teil seines Rückens. Fluchend schob Johnny die unter Einsatz seines Lebens geborgene Zeitung auf seine Beine und fischte zwischen den Kissen herum. Er hielt schließlich einen Teddy hoch, den ihm offenbar seine Tochter zur Gesellschaft dagelassen hatte, als sie in die Schule musste. Wenigstens verbrachte Mica einen Teil ihrer Zeit mit ihm. David war das ja nicht zuzumuten. Sein Sohn zog lieber mit Carter-Jungen durch die Gegend oder stellte sonst irgendeinen Unfug an. So waren Jungs zwar, aber deshalb könnte er sich trotzdem ein wenig um seinen leidenden Vater kümmern. 

 

Mit einem unwillkürlichen Lächeln setzte er das so misshandelte Spielzeug neben dem Tablett ab. Das Erbstück von Rhiannons Großmutter – gestrickt, vielfach ausgebessert und mit vom Großvater geschnitzten Holzknöpfen als Augen und Nase (die hatten sich heimtückisch in seinen Rücken gebohrt) – durfte auf keinen Fall verloren gehen, sonst hing der Haussegen schief. Oder noch schiefer, als er zur Zeit eh schon hing...

 

Er hielt eine Zeitungsseite hoch und ärgerte sich gleich wieder. Die kleine Schrift verschwamm ihm vor den Augen. Das lag bestimmt am billigen Druck und nicht daran, dass er eine Brille brauchte. Brillen trugen nur alte Männer. Johnny kniff die Augen zusammen, was etwas half – allerdings munterte ihn das Thema des Artikels auch nicht gerade auf. Eine Abstimmung über Steuererhöhungen stand bevor… Er schnaufte empört. Als hätten sie das Geld um noch mehr Steuern zu bezahlen. 

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ 

 

Johnny drehte den Kopf und schielte zur Tür. Sieh an, der Herr Schwager. Iantos Anblick – gekämmt, rasiert, in einem schicken Anzug samt Krawatte, als befände er sich auf dem Weg zu einer Hochzeit – taugte nun wirklich nicht dazu, ihn aufzumuntern. In seinem ältesten Pyjama (Rhi hatte sich geweigert, einen weniger antiken zu verstümmeln – so nannte sie es, als sie ein Hosenbein und einen Ärmel auftrennen musste, da sie ihn anders nicht über den Gips bekam), ungekämmt und seit fast einer Woche unrasiert, fühlte er sich angesichts des geschniegelten jüngeren Bruders seiner Frau wie ein Waldtroll. Zugegeben, Ianto hielt sich nicht für was besseres, aber Rhi neigte dazu, ihn gelegentlich zu verhätscheln und zu behandeln, als wäre er eines ihrer Kinder. Wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt war, ihn ihrem Ehemann als Vorbild unter die Nase zu reiben. Was sie nur immer hatte. Sollte er etwa im Anzug auf der Baustelle auftauchen? Seine Kumpels würden vor Lachen vom Gerüst fallen. Und da hörte sich jeder Spaß auf, wie er nun aus eigener, leidvoller Erfahrung berichten konnte. 

 

Er brummte eine Antwort und ließ die Zeitung sinken. Sein Schwager bemühte sich ja, aber sie hatten wenig gemeinsame Interessen, was die Besuche an seinem Krankenbett steif und bemüht machten. 

 

Ianto hielt eine Thermosflasche hoch. „Rhi hat mich gebeten, dir frischen Tee zu bringen.“ 

 

Tee. Johnny schnitt eine Grimasse. Er war ein Mann, kein Kind. „Wenn du keinen Whiskey rein gekippt hast, schütt‘ ihn am besten sofort in den Ausguss. Mir haben sie im Krankenhaus mehr als genug von dem Gesöff aufgezwungen, dass es mir bis an den Rest meines Lebens reicht.“

 

Sein Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Alkohol. Rhi bringt mich um.“ Er sah über die Schulter, als ob er jeden Moment erwartete, dass seine Schwester hinter ihm auftauchte, dann zog Ianto die zweite Hand, die er bisher hinter dem Rücken verborgen hatte, nach vorn. „Aber ich hoffe, das hier macht es zumindest teilweise wieder wett.“

 

„Ist das…?“ Johnny lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als er das großzügig abgeschnittene Kuchenstück auf dem Teller liegen sah. 

 

„Rhiannons Kokos-Sponge-Cake mit einer extradicken Schicht Sahne obendrauf.“ Ianto lächelte, als er damit zum Bett trat und vorsichtig den Teller auf der Zeitung in Johnnys Schoß platzierte. „Ich dachte mir, das würde dich vielleicht ein wenig aufmuntern.“

 

Johnny sparte sich, nach dem Löffel auf dem Frühstückstablett zu greifen und grub die Finger genüsslich in die wellenähnlich geformte Sahneschicht – ein Verhalten, dass bei keinem seiner Kinder geduldet worden wäre – und seufzte wohlig, als er eine Portion der mit gerösteten Kokosraspeln vermischten Sahne in den Mund beförderte. Mehr davon quoll zwischen den beiden goldgelben Teigschichten auf den Teller. 

 

Ianto schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Vermutlich, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihm Servietten und einen Löffel anzubieten. Sein Schwager war ein Reinlichkeitsfanatiker. Manchmal benahm er sich mit seinem Putzfimmel wie ein Mädchen. Rhi schimpfte ihn zwar und nannte ihn einen Idioten, wenn er in der Privatheit ihres Schlafzimmers Ianto als ihre „pingeligen kleinen Schwester im Anzug“ bezeichnete, aber das konnte ihn nicht täuschen, er hatte sie darüber lächeln sehen. Versteckt hinter der Hand. 

 

„Ich wusste, dass Rhi dich auf Diät gesetzt hat – sie hat uns alle darauf eingeschworen – aber du musst inzwischen ja förmlich am Verhungern sein“, meinte Ianto mit mildem Spott.

 

„Du hast keine Vorstellung.“ Krümel rieselten auf die Zeitung und auf Johnnys Pyjamaoberteil, als er ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund beförderte.

 

„Lass dir Zeit.“ Ianto schlenderte zur Kommode an der Wand und schaltete das Radio ein. Die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers füllte den Raum und er drehte die Lautstärke etwas leiser. „Rhi ist zum Einkaufen gefahren. Ich hole rechtzeitig den Teller ab und beseitige alle Spuren, damit sie nichts davon bemerkt. Sonst macht sie uns beide einen Kopf kürzer.“

 

Johnny grinste und leckte Sahne aus den Mundwinkeln. In diesem Moment wirkte er mit seinem runden Gesicht und der bekleckerten Kleidung wie ein etwas zu groß geratenes Kind, als hätte er den Platz mit David getauscht. „Ianto, du bist ein echter Kumpel.“ Manchmal war sein Schwager doch ganz okay.

 

„Wir sind Familie, Johnny.“ Ianto rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und trat zur Tür. „Bis später.“

 

Aber Johnny hatte sich da bereits wieder dem Kuchen zugewandt…

 

 

\---

 

 

„Wenn du das alles mitten in der Nacht isst, dann wundere dich nicht über schlechte Träume.“ Ianto trat in die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Diese mitternächtlichen Treffen nahmen ja allmählich Züge eines Rituals an. Vielleicht sollte er sich aber eher Gedanken um seine eigene Schlaflosigkeit machen. Nun, er war hergekommen um nachzusehen, ob die Hintertür in den Garten abgeschlossen war und um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, bevor er schlafen ging. Im Moment fühlte er sich allerdings nicht sehr müde. Eher warm… leicht… ein bisschen, als ob jeden Augenblick ein Kichern aus ihm heraus zu brechen drohte. Oder als ob er… sein Blick fixierte Jacks Mund… gleich eine Dummheit begehen könnte. 

 

„Mein Magen verträgt einiges.“ Jack sah ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen an, dass sich zu einem Lächeln milderte. „Hallo, Ianto.“

 

Der junge Waliser lehnte gegen die Küchentür. „Hallo, Jack“, erwiderte er, sein Akzent ausgeprägter und seine Zunge schwerer als üblich. 

 

Jacks Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich in eine neue Richtung. Der Frust, der sich nach einem Tag ergebnisloser Suche nach dem Gestaltwandler in ihm breitgemacht hatte, wich in den Hintergrund. „Warum warnst du mich vor dem Essen? Ist deine Schwester dahinter gekommen, dass ich dich verführen will und versucht mich zu vergiften?“, fragte er leichthin.

 

Ianto schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist vor ihr sicher. Sie würde niemals Essen verschwenden, indem sie es vergiftet.“ 

 

Er verschränkte die Arme im Nacken, die Schultern zurückgenommen, die Beine locker überkreuzt. Er konnte sich keinesfalls bewusst sein, wie sexy er in dieser Pose wirkte. Gelöst. Ohne Jackett, die Weste offen, die Krawatte gelockert. Und ganz offenbar hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit seine Haare mit den Fingern gekämmt. Jack wollte ihn mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen, ihn auf seinem Bett ausbreiten und ihm genau zeigen, welche Wirkung diese graublauen Augen auf ihn hatten… 

 

„Ich habe schon die eine oder andere Meinung gehört, dass Rhis Resteküche schwer im Magen liegen kann“, fuhr Ianto fort und erinnerte Jack wieder daran, warum er eigentlich in die Küche gekommen war. Nun, wer dachte schon an schnöde Nahrungsaufnahme, wenn man sich an einem sexy, jungen Waliser stattsehen konnte… 

 

Leider stieß sich Ianto in diesem Moment von der Tür ab und trat um ihn herum zum Herd. Er lüftete das Geschirrtuch, an dem ein Notizzettel mit „Captain Harkness“ in Rhis vertrauter Schrift lehnte und warf das Tuch achtlos über die Schulter. Es landete auf dem Tisch in der Ecke. 

 

Jack grinste. „Ich denke, ich gehe das Risiko ein. Was genau ist das?“, fragte er, neben Ianto tretend. 

 

„Kartoffelbrei, gebratene Zwiebeln und Speck“, verkündete der junge Waliser und wandte sich ihm so ruckhaft zu, dass sich ihre Körper streiften. Er schien ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen und Jack streckte die Hände aus, um ihn zu stützen. „Das nennt sich Kartoffelbrei mit Zwiebeln und Speck“, setzte er verschwörerisch hinzu, als ob er ihm damit ein großes Geheimnis verriet. 

 

Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte der Magen des älteren Mannes vernehmlich und sie lachten beide. 

 

„Und das ist ein Resteessen?“ Nichts hätte Jack weniger interessieren können, aber es bedeutete, dass er dieser samtenen Stimme noch ein wenig länger zuhören konnte. 

 

Ianto deutete über seine Schulter, vage in Richtung der Auflaufform, die unter dem Geschirrtuch zum Vorschein gekommen war. „Übriggebliebene Salzkartoffeln vom Abendessen, gemischt mit ein bisschen Sahne und Butter und zu Brei gestampft. Zwiebeln und Speck sind der Rest von der Füllung für einen Gemüsekuchen, den es zum Lunch gab.“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus und tippte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers auf Jacks linken Hosenträger, als hätte er so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Meine Schwester ist clever“, erklärte er. „Und eko…öki… sparsam.“ 

 

Jack seufzte übertrieben. „Und alles was ich zu Mittag hatte, war säuerlicher Käse, Chutney und ziemlich altbackenes Brot in einem Pub.“

 

„Du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen“, erklärte Ianto mit beschwipstem Ernst. „Rhi zwingt mich ständig, zu essen. Sie denkt, damit kann man alles besser machen.“ Die Hände des Captains waren sicher und warm auf seinen Hüften, stoppten die Drehbewegung der Küche, die sich plötzlich unter seinen Füßen eingefunden hatte. Nur um auch ganz sicher nicht zu fallen, legte Ianto seine Hände auf Jacks Schultern. Wo war sein Mantel abgeblieben? Jack ohne Mantel war nur ein halber Captain. Er musste über diesen Gedanken lachen. 

 

„Ich liebe deine Schwester“, erklärte Jack und lachte mit ihm. „Ich würde in dieser Küche wohnen, wenn man mich ließe.“

 

„Und ich dachte, ich bin es, der dich ins Hotel zurück zieht“, erwiderte Ianto, die Wimpern kokett niederschlagend. Nüchtern hätte er das vermutlich nie getan. 

 

„Du hast mich ertappt.“ Jack gab der Verlockung der schmollend geschürzten Lippen nach und küsste ihn. Iantos Mund schmeckte nach Alkohol und damit war alles geklärt. „Du bist beschwipst“, meinte er ohne Spott, umschloss zärtlich das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes mit beiden Händen. „Gibt es etwas zu feiern?“

 

„Ich hatte nur einen... gut, zwei... vielleicht auch drei… winzige Whiskey.“ Ianto hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger im Abstand von vielleicht einem Zentimeter hoch. „Andy hat eine Wohnung zugeteilt bekommen. Er und Tosh können heiraten. Wir haben darauf angestoßen. Es wäre wirklich sehr unhöflich gewesen, ihn alleine trinken zu lassen.“ Ianto hielt den Atem an. Jack hatte wirklich sehr, sehr blaue Augen. Und sie sahen ihn so an… so an, dass ihm ganz merkwürdig wurde. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich heiß und schwer und zugleich so leicht an. Bis auf das Gebiet unterhalb seines Nabels... Er schluckte und wich ein klein wenig zurück, nur ein kurzes Stück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen den Herd stieß. Glücklicherweise dem bereits erkalteten Teil, nicht demjenigen in dem noch Kohlen vor sich hin glühten, bis sie am Morgen wieder zu Flammen angefacht wurden.

 

„Ich habe davon gehört, dass sie bereits ihre Flitterwochen in Schottland planen.“ Jack war nicht entgangen, dass Ianto sich von ihm entfernt hatte. Er zog ihn zurück, näher zu sich, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen. Das, was sich da gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste, war zweifelsohne der enthemmenden Wirkung des Alkohols in Iantos Blut zuzuschreiben. Manchmal war es verdammt schwer, ein Ehrenmann zu sein und sich daran zu halten, was er Ianto versprochen hatte. „Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten. PC Andy ist okay. Für einen Polizisten. Er hat sich gut gehalten, als er es mit Torchwood zu tun hatte. Und Miss Sato ist eine wirkliche Lady.“ Was er wirklich sagen wollte, war: Komm mit mir in mein Bett und ich zeige dir, wie wundervoll du wirklich bist... Laut setzte er mit echtem Bedauern hinzu: „Dann sollte ich mich jetzt wohl besser um das Essen kümmern.“ Er küsste ihn erneut. „Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?“

 

Ianto blinzelte und hob dann eine Hand, um sich übers Gesicht zu reiben – fast so, als erwache er aus einem Traum. „Ich… ich wollte sowieso noch ein Glas Wasser trinken“, erwiderte er, dann löste er sich aus Jacks Griff und wandte sich ab, um nach einem Glas zu suchen – als wäre er das erste Mal in dieser Küche und wüsste nicht, wo sich was befand. „Du solltest die Form vielleicht in den Backofen schieben. Der ist noch warm genug.“ Geräuschvoll rauschte Wasser ins Spülbecken und dann ins Glas. 

 

Jack nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als er die Backofentür schloss, saß Ianto mit seinem Wasserglas am Tisch in der Ecke. Er saß auf der Eckbank, dort wo die beiden Bänke aneinander grenzten und einen dreieckigen Sitzplatz formten, die Knie hochzogen zwischen sich und den Tisch und die Arme darum geschlungen. Wie ein verunsicherter Teenager, der den Tisch als Schutzwall nutzte. 

 

Jack nahm auf der anderen Seite auf einem Stuhl Platz. Lehnte sich locker zurück, die Daumen in die Hosenträger gehakt, die Beine ausgestreckt. „Erzähl mir von deinem Tag“, meinte er. 

 

Ianto zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann begann er zu berichten, wie er den Tag damit begonnen hatte, seine Schwester zu hintergehen und seinen Schwager trotz Diät mit Kuchen zu versorgen…

 

 

\---

 

 

Sian zog ihre Jacke enger um sich, als sie den Kiesweg entlang eilte. Es war wirklich spät, ihre Mutter würde sich Sorgen darum machen, wo sie blieb. Aber sie hatte sich mit ihren Freundinnen nach dem gemeinsamen Besuch im Kino verplaudert und dann festgestellt, dass sie ihre neue Armbanduhr im Hotel gelassen hatte. Sie wusste auch ganz genau, wo sie lag – auf dem Waschbecken in dem Raum, in dem sie sich für die Arbeit umzogen. Und wenn sie dort die ganze Nacht über liegen blieb, würde sie niemals einschlafen können, sondern sich ständig Sorgen machen.

 

Also verabschiedete sich Sian von ihren Freundinnen und nahm dem den Bus zurück zum Hotel. Von dort aus würde sie wie üblich zu Fuß nach Hause gehen. Es war nicht weit, und obwohl die Nacht kühl war, regnete es nicht. 

 

Auf dem Weg zum Umkleideraum kam sie an der Küche vorbei und stoppte einen Moment, als sie Gelächter hörte. Ihre Augen rundeten sich neugierig. Waren das… oh ja, die Stimmen gehörten zu ihrem Boss und zu Captain Jack. Sie wusste von den anderen Mädchen, dass der Captain Sonderrechte genoss und sich jederzeit Essen aus der Küche holen konnte, weil er manchmal bis spät in die Nacht arbeitete oder nur kurz ins Hotel kam, bevor er zurück an die Arbeit ging. Geheime Regierungsarbeit, war die vorherrschende Meinung. Und nachdem Sian die Geschichte mit den Handschellen erzählt hatte, die sie in Captain Jacks Zimmer gefunden hatte – als würden die anderen Zimmermädchen keine Geschichten zu erzählen haben – genoss sie sogar eine kleine Vorrangstellung. Obwohl sie noch immer Die Neue war.

 

Der Gedanke an ihre Uhr trieb sie aber nach einigen Momenten des Lauschens weiter – sie konnte ohnehin nur die Stimmen hören, aber nicht verstehen, worüber sie sprachen – und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen entdeckte sie die Armbanduhr dort, wo sie sie abgelegt hatte, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

 

Jetzt waren Captain Jack und ihr Boss vergessen, als sie sich nur darauf konzentrierte, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Oh, sie würde das am Morgen so bereuen, wenn ihre Mutter sie gnadenlos aus dem warmen Bett und an die Arbeit scheuchte…

 

„Guten Abend.“ 

 

Sian zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich aus den Schatten angesprochen wurde. Ein Mann mit Hut und in einem Mantel mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen, der das meiste von seinem Gesicht verdeckte, stand plötzlich hinter ihr auf dem Gehweg. Komisch, dass sie seine Schritte nicht gehört hatte, es war sehr still. Vielleicht war er aus einem der Grundstücke gerade auf die Straße getreten. „Guten Abend“, erwiderte sie höflich und ging weiter.

 

„Entschuldigung“, sagte der Mann, er hielt mühelos mit ihr Schritt. „Das Gebäude, aus dem Sie eben gekommen sind. Wie heißt es?“

 

Seine Aussprache und seine Stimme klangen, als wäre Englisch nicht seine Muttersprache. Vielleicht ein Tourist, der sich verirrt hatte. Sian stoppte. „Das ist das Greyfriars Arms Hotel. Suchen Sie nach einem Zimmer? Es ist ein gutes Hotel. Günstig.“

 

„Ich suche… nach etwas“, erwiderte der Fremde, auf das Hotel starrend. „Vielen Dank.“ Damit ließ er Sian stehen.

 

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich das Zimmermädchen auf den Weg nach Hause. Bis zum Morgen hatte sie den kleinen Zwischenfall längst vergessen.

 

 

Ende (tbc)


	25. Croeso Gartref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack kommt nach einer vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Schicht ins Hotel zurück.

Titel: Croeso Gartref

Autor: Lady Charena (September 2015)

Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum

Worte: 3344

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mica Davies, Originalcharaktere: erwähnt

Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)

Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het

Beta: T’Len

 

 

Summe: Jack kommt nach einer vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Schicht ins Hotel zurück. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Aufatmend zog er die Tür gegen den heftigen Widerstand des daran zerrenden Winds ins Schloss, schnitt das Heulen des Sturms und das Prasseln des Regens abrupt ab. Im Gegensatz zu draußen war es in der Hotellobby sehr still. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jack verstand, dass das tropfende Geräusch – begleitend zu seinen Schritten – von seinem Mantel kam. Er blickte nach unten, wo sich um seine Stiefel allmählich eine kleine Pfütze bildete. 

 

Geraint hatte ihn ein Stück vom Hotel entfernt abgesetzt – auf Jacks eigenen Wunsch. Nach mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden im Hub wollte er noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Die Heftigkeit des Unwetters hatte er dabei allerdings eindeutig unterschätzt, bis er die ersten paar Meter zurück legte und ihm eine Böe einen Zweig ins Gesicht schleuderte, der knapp seine Augen verfehlte. Ein Zweig oder einen anderen dornenbesetzten Pflanzenteil, wie er feststellte, als er sich die in seine Stirn geklatschten Haare zurückstrich und Blut an seinen Fingern sah. Jack fand ein fast sauberes Taschentuch in einer Manteltasche und wischte sich damit das Gesicht ab. 

 

Jack knöpfte den Mantel auf, hielt die Seiten von sich und bewegte sie auf und ab - Wasser nicht unähnlich einem sich schüttelnden Hund in alle Richtungen spritzend. Ein paar Tropfen fanden den Weg aus seinen Haaren in seinen Kragen, rannen unangenehm kalt seinen Nacken entlang. 

 

Die dicken Wände und stabilen Fenster dämpften das Heulen des Sturms, aber gleichzeitig kam ihm der Raum mit seiner hohen Decke dunkel und ungemütlich vor. Wegen der grauen Wolken am Himmel fiel kaum Licht ins Haus. Noch hatte niemand die Wandleuchten oder die Lampen an der Rezeption eingeschaltet. Schatten hingen in allen Ecken und Winkeln, schienen massiver zu werden, wenn er den Blick abwandte. Aus Richtung der Feuerstelle kam der stechende Geruch eines erstickten Feuers. Die Luft war feucht, klamm, roch nach Alter, Moder und Verfall.

 

Mitten in diese düstere Atmosphäre platzten Kinderlachen, helle Stimmen und hallende Schritte, die vom Zuschlagen einer Tür abgeschnitten wurden.

 

Neugierig geworden folgte Jack den Lauten und fand sich in einem inzwischen wohlvertrauten Korridor wieder, der zur Küche führte. Dort konnte er sich bestimmt aufwärmen und von Rhiannon Davies oder einer anderen Küchenfee etwas Heißes zu trinken bekommen. War es noch zu früh zum Tee? Das dumpfe Licht macht es schwer, zu schätzen wie spät es tatsächlich war und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. 

 

Während er mit einer Hand nach der Türklinke griff, zog er mit der anderen seine Taschenuhr aus der kleinen Uhrentasche an seiner Weste. Doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, geschah etwas Unerwartetes.

 

Er hatte die Tür nur etwas mehr als einen Spalt breit geöffnet und gerade einen Fuß auf die Schwelle gesetzt, als ihn ein Wirbel aus empörten Stimmen automatisch einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Drei kleine, empörte, weibliche Wesen blockierten seinen Weg. Eins davon erkannte er als Mica, Iantos Nichte, die beiden anderen schienen im gleichen Alter zu sein. Gelegenheit, mehr zu sehen, erhielt er nicht, als die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen wurde. 

 

Einen Moment – und eine vage hörbaren Diskussion auf der anderen Seite der Tür - später schlüpfte Mica durch die nur einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnete Küchentür, die sie sofort sorgfältig hinter sich schloss. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als sie zu ihm aufsah, ein Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht, das sie zweifelsohne von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte. 

 

„Das kannst du nicht einfach so machen, Captain Jack“, sagte sie streng. „Die sind doch alle nackt beim Baden!“

 

Was ging in dieser Küche vor sich? „Wer badet denn?“, fragte er amüsiert, die bodenlange Schürze betrachtend, die sich Mica umgewickelt hatte und auf die zu treten sie nur mühsam vermied.

 

„Unsere Puppen natürlich.“ Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Miene machte klar, dass das doch schließlich jeder wusste. Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn und seinen nach wie vor tropfenden Mantel bedachte, erinnerte ihn jedoch stark an ihren Onkel. „Du bist nass“, stellte sie fest. „Und schmutzig. Bist du hingefallen?“

 

„Es regnet.“ Tatsächlich waren seine Hosenbeine schmutzverkrustet. „Mica, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich und deine Freundinnen bei so etwas Wichtigem gestört habe.“ Jack versuchte zerknirscht zu wirken, damit Iantos Nichte nicht glaubte, dass er sich über sie lustig machen würde. Offensichtlich nahm das kleine Mädchen die Sache sehr ernst. „Es war vollkommen unabsichtlich, dass ich so reingeplatzt bin. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich habe gar nicht hingesehen. Die Würde eurer Puppen ist völlig intakt.“ 

 

Vermutlich war Mica zu jung, um seinen letzten Satz als Sarkasmus aufzufassen. Sie nickte gewichtig. „Wir können nämlich nicht raus in den Garten, wegen des Sturms und bei Alis ist kein Platz und ihre Oma ist krank und Betsan hat drei Brüder, die uns ständig ärgern und ihre Mama hat ein neues Baby, das ständig schreit“, erklärte sie, praktisch ohne einmal dazwischen Luft zu holen. „Und wir haben doch viel mehr Platz und es ist warm und weil heute Waschtag ist, hat Mam gesagt, wir können in der Küche sein, bis es Zeit für den Tee ist.“

 

Das klärte einiges. Nicht alles, denn was der Waschtag mit der Küchennutzung zur Puppenpflege zu tun hatte, war ihm unklar. „Dann sind nur du und Betsan und Alis in der Küche?“ 

 

„Und die Puppen. Sie sind alle in den Holztrog, in dem wir im Sommer draußen planschen dürfen.“ Mica hob ihre Schürze hoch und schwang sie über den linken Unterarm, um nicht darüber zu stolpern. „Sian hilft heute beim Tee machen, aber sie ist noch nicht da.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht solltest du auch baden“, schlug sie vor.

 

„Gute Idee. Das werde ich machen.“ Jack lächelte ihr zu. „Und sag bitte deinen Freundinnen auch, dass es mir sehr leid tut, dass ich so rein geplatzt bin.“

 

„Hast du das Schild nicht gesehen?“, fragte Mica, drehte sich auf dem Absatz und deutete auf die Küchentür.

 

Offensichtlich hatte Jack das Schild nicht gesehen, sonst befänden sie sich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. In leicht schiefen Buchstaben stand auf einem an die Tür geklebten Blatt Papier „drausen bleibn“. Kreative Rechtschreibung, die die drei kleinen Bademeisterinnen da betrieben. „Auch das tut mir unbeschreiblich leid“, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde in Zukunft die Augen besser aufhalten.“

 

„Gut.“ Zufrieden griff Mica nach der Klinke. „Du hast da was im Gesicht“, meinte sie, über die Schulter zu ihm sehend. „Hat dich da einer gehauen?“

 

Jack griff sich an die Schläfe und spürte angetrocknetes Blut. „Nein. Das war der Wind, ein Zweig hat mich getroffen.“ Er nickte ihr zu. „Das ist aber nicht schlimm. Tut schon gar nicht mehr weh.“ Jack schob die Hände in die Manteltaschen. „Bevor du wieder zu deinen Puppen gehst… Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo dein Onkel ist, oder? An der Rezeption ist niemand.“

 

„Edwyn sollte aufpassen, aber bestimmt schläft er in Onkel Iantos Büro“, meinte Mica naseweis. „Onkel Ianto musste auf den Dachboden. Und er hat ganz komisch geguckt, als er das gesagt hat, als ob ihm was weh tut. Vielleicht hat er Bauchweh.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte damit ihre Zöpfe zum Hüpfen. Offenbar war das nicht so wichtig wie ihre eigenen Aktivitäten. 

 

Er erinnerte sich, dass Ianto mal erwähnt hatte, dass das Dach Reparaturen benötigte. In diesem Fall war es kein Wunder, wenn das Wetter dem jungen Waliser Bauchschmerzen bescherte… „Wie komme ich auf den Dachboden?“, fragte Jack. „Vielleicht kann ich deinem Onkel helfen.“

 

„Das ist einfach.“ Mica tänzelte auf der Stelle, immer noch die Türklinke fest im Griff. „Du musst nur mit dem Lift ganz nach oben fahren. Und dann bis ans Ende des Flurs gehen. Das ist eine Tür mit einem Schild auf dem Dachboden steht. Sie ist immer abgeschlossen, aber Onkel Ianto hat den Schlüssel mitgenommen. Mam geht nie hoch, wegen der Spinnen“, lieferte sie ungefragt mit.

 

„Vollkommen verständlich“, erwiderte Jack mit ernster Stimme. „Niemand mag Spinnen. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Und nochmals, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch gestört habe.“ 

 

„Ist okay“, erklärte Mica großzügig und verschwand in die Küche, die Tür so schnell hinter sich schließend, als hätte sie Sorge, er versuche einen weiteren Blick auf die nackten Puppen zu erhaschen.

 

Immens erheitert von diesem Zusammentreffen, ging Jack zurück in die Lobby und presste auf den Rufknopf des Lifts. Erst als er die Aufzugskabine wieder verließ, fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht zuerst sein Zimmer hätte aufsuchen können, um sich mit trockener Kleidung zu versorgen. Andererseits sah er in diesem Aufzug möglicherweise erbarmungswürdig genug aus, dass Ianto den Dachboden sich selbst überließ und sich um ihn kümmerte. 

 

Alex Hopkins und er hatten die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden damit verbracht, alle Informationen zusammen zu tragen und nochmals zu analysieren, was sie bisher über den Flugzeugabsturz und das Alien, das dabei in ihre Zeit gelangt war, heraus gefunden hatten. Es war entmutigend wenig. Abgesehen von seiner Theorie, dass es sich um einen Gestaltwandler handelte, was mit den bisher gesammelten Tatsachen überein zu stimmen schien, wussten sie nicht viel mehr wie unmittelbar nach Auffinden des Wracks. 

 

Schließlich war Alex mit dem Kopf auf einem Stapel Zeitungen eingeschlafen und als Jack es bemerkte, hatte er ihn nur mit Mühe soweit wach bekommen, dass Hopkins die paar Schritte bis zu dem Sofa in einer Ecke des Büros machte. Sein Boss schnarchte bereits weiter, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

 

Jack beschloss sich selbst ein paar Stunden frei zu geben. Es war nicht Müdigkeit. Bei dieser Arbeit kam es ihm zugute, dass er selten Schlaf benötigte. Wenn es nötig sein sollte, konnte er mehrere Tage ohne Schlaf durchhalten. Manche seiner Kollegen beneideten ihn deshalb. Für andere war es nur ein weiteres Zeichen seiner Andersartigkeit. Der Freak, der nicht wie ein normaler Mensch schlief. Oh, er schlief sehr wohl. Er benötigte nur weniger Schlaf und in größeren Abständen. 

 

Und er war überzeugt, keiner von ihnen würde mit ihm tauschen wollen, wenn sie von seinen Alpträumen wüssten. Die Dinge, die er gesehen und erlebt hatte oder von deren –Existenz er wusste. Die Tode, die er gestorben war. Die Menschen, die er verloren hatte…

 

Jack wurde bewusst, dass er schon eine geraume Weile vor der Tür zum Dachboden stand. Er straffte die Schulter und drückte die Klinke, die ein wenig mehr Druck benötigte als üblich, was darauf hindeutete, dass die Tür selten benutzt würde. Die quietschenden Türangeln bestätigten das.

 

Staubige, muffige Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er eine enge Treppe aus rohen Holzbohlen hinauf stieg. Er bemerkte nebenbei, dass sie jünger als das Gebäude war, wohl irgendwann ersetzt in den letzten dreißig Jahren. Schmucklose, rohe Ziegel streiften mal links, mal rechts seine Schultern. Dann betrat er einen knarrenden Holzboden, der vermutlich sehr viel stabiler war, als er aussah. Dieses Gebäude war errichtet worden, um eine lange Zeit zu überstehen. 

 

Es war ein erstaunlich aufgeräumter Dachboden, fand Jack. Natürlich gab es Kisten und Kartons und alte Koffer, aber ordentlich entlang der Wände gestapelt. Er konnte die Umrisse von Tischen und Schränken unter ausgemusterten Bettlaken erkennen. Das einzige, was davon abwich, war ein alter Schaukelstuhl mit abblätternder Farbe. Er war nicht abgedeckt, sondern stand direkt unterhalb einer nackten Glühbirne, von der Staubfäden baumelten. Neben dem Schaukelstuhl befand sich ein abgenutzter Überseekoffer, dessen Beschläge matt schimmerten. Alles war irgendwann vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gereinigt worden. Hielt sich Ianto häufiger hier auf? 

 

Ansonsten sah es sehr nach Dachboden aus. Auf allem befand sich eine dicke Staubschicht und die von Micas Mam so ungeliebten Spinnen hatten sich wirklich gründlich ausgetobt. 

 

Jack stoppte neben dem Schaukelstuhl. „Ianto?“

 

Er hörte etwas, das klang als kippe etwas aus Holz um, dann einen halb unterdrückten Fluch, der in seinen Ohren walisisch klang – und dann trat Ianto in den matten Lichtkegel der Glühbirne. Der junge Waliser trug einen Regenmantel, als plane er einen Spaziergang auf dem Dach. An seinem Ärmel klebten Spinnweben und einen staubigen Schmierer auf der Wange, als hätte er sich mit schmutzigen Fingern ins Gesicht gefasst.

 

„Jack.“ Überrascht musterte ihn der Hotelier. „Was machst du hier?“

 

„Brauche ich eine Entschuldigung, um dich zu besuchen?“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Lächeln. Er wartete, bis Ianto nahe genug war, dann hob er die Hand und wischte den Staub von seiner Wange.

 

Ianto drehte sich kurz in seine Berührung, fast so als könnte er sich selbst nicht stoppen. „Du bist nass“, stellte er fest.

 

Jack warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Als Ianto ihn zweifelnd ansah, erwiderte er: „Das habe ich eben schon einmal gehört. Deine Nichte hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finde“, setzte er erklärend hinzu.

 

„Hat sie zufällig auch erwähnt, dass du blutest?“ Ianto griff in seine Tasche und zog ein sauberes Taschentuch hervor, das er zu einem ordentlichen Viereck faltete und Jack reichte. „An der Schläfe?“

 

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer.“ Jack presste das Taschentuch gegen seine Schläfe. „Irgendetwas mit Dornen hat mich getroffen. Ein Zweig. Oder ein Teil davon.“ Ein kleiner Blutfleck zeigte sich auf dem vormals blütenweißen Stoff. Es war eine oberflächliche Wunde und er befand sich keineswegs in Lebensgefahr. Das erklärte, warum sie noch nicht spurlos verheilt war. 

 

„Du solltest es trotzdem versorgen lassen“, meinte Ianto. Er knöpfte den Regenmantel auf und legte ihn ordentlich über seinen Arm. 

 

„Kennst du eine gute Krankenschwester?“, fragte Jack grinsend. Er streckte die freie Hand aus, strich damit an Iantos Arm entlang. „Wie sind denn deine Kenntnisse in Erster Hilfe?“

 

„Ausreichend für einen Kratzer“, erwiderte der junge Waliser mit einem Lächeln. „Soll ich dich etwa verarzten?“

 

„Der erste gute Vorschlag, den ich heute höre“, sagte Jack. „Vorausgesetzt, ich halte dich nicht von der Arbeit ab?“

 

„Ich habe einen Dachschaden.“ Ianto schloss die Augen einen Moment. „Ich meine natürlich das Dach hat den Dachschaden. Ich habe einige Stellen neue abgedichtet, provisorisch, an denen der Sturm die Planen gelöst hat. Deshalb der Regenmantel. Mehr kann ich jetzt nicht tun.“ Er seufzte. „Außer den kompletten Dachboden leer zu räumen.“

 

„Dann nehme ich das Angebot dankbar an.“ Jack zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich. „Aber zuerst…“ Er beugte sich vor, bis Ianto seinen Atem gegen die Haut spürte – und wartete dann. Auf Erlaubnis. Oder auf eine Einladung… „Hallo, Ianto.“

 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns überbrückte der junge Waliser die verbliebene Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn scheu, aber auf den Mund. „Hallo, Jack“, erwiderte er leise. Und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, bevor der Captain ihn noch enger an sich ziehen konnte. „Du bist wirklich sehr nass.“

 

„Okay, okay.“ Jack hob die Hände. „Ich habe den Hinweis verstanden, ich gehe mich umziehen. Wenn die Küche wieder betreten werden darf, könnte ich dann eine Kanne Kaffee bekommen? Das zweitbeste Mittel, um sich gründlich aufzuwärmen.“

 

Ianto reagierte nicht auf die Anspielung. „Was war das mit der Küche?“, fragte er.

 

„Ich überlasse die Erklärung deiner Nichte. Sie ist sehr energisch für ihr Alter.“ Jack rieb sich über die Haare. 

 

„Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter“, entgegnete der Waliser trocken. „Natürlich bringe ich die eine Kanne Kaffee auf dein Zimmer. Willst du auch etwas zu essen?“

 

„Ich warte bis zum Tee.“ Jack sah dem jungen Mann nach, als Ianto vor ihm die Treppe hinunter ging. „Was ist mit meiner Schramme?“ Er hielt noch immer das Taschentuch in der Hand. 

 

„Ich werfe mich in meine Krankenschwesternuniform und bringe den Erste Hilfe Kasten mit dem Kaffee“, rief Ianto über die Schulter zurück.

 

Jacks Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung über die schlagfertige Antwort des Hoteliers. Er grinste. „Ich verlasse mich darauf.“ Das war ein Zeichen, dass sich Ianto in seiner Gegenwart wohl fühlte. Das sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Zumindest hoffte Jack das. 

 

Er folgte ihm die enge Treppe nach unten.

 

 

###

 

 

Die Tür zu Zimmer 4-12 war nicht abgeschlossen, als Ianto nach einem kurzen Klopfen die Klinke drückte. Er balancierte auf einem Tablett eine Kaffeekanne unter einer Warmhaltehaube, eine Tasse und einen kleinen Verbandskasten. 

 

Das erste, was er sah, war Jacks Mantel – sorgfältig auf einem Bügel, am Schrank aufgehängt zum Trocknen. Darunter hatte sich eine dunkle, feuchte Stelle auf dem Boden gebildet. Seinen Schuhen hatte Jack nicht die gleiche Sorgfalt angedeihen lassen, sie lagen mitten im Zimmer und Ianto musste darüber steigen. Neben dem Bett befand sich ein Kleiderhaufen – und auf dem Bett Jack selbst, nackt bis zur Taille, der Rest seines Körpers unter der Decke. 

 

Ianto stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und zögerte, unschlüssig. Eigentlich sollte er zurück an die Rezeption. Oder sonst eines der vielen Dinge erledigen, die auf seine Aufmerksamkeit warteten. Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen. Und da Johnny noch immer mit seinen gebrochenen Knochen im Bett lag, musste jemand draußen nach dem Rechten sehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass bald die Leute zum Tee eintrudelten. 

 

Automatisch hob er Jacks Kleidung auf, legte Hose und Hemd über eine Stuhllehne, warf den Rest in einen Korb mit weiterer Schmutzwäsche in der Ecke und rollte die Hosenträger auf, um sie ordentlich auf die Kommode zu legen. Dann ärgerte er sich darüber. Er war nicht Jack Harkness‘ Kammerdiener. Auch wenn er offensichtlich jemand brauchte, der hinter ihm herräumte. 

 

Ianto wandte sich dem schlafenden Mann zu. Jack lag auf dem Rücken, ein Bein angewinkelt – sein Knie sah unter der Decke hervor – einen Arm hinter den Kopf geschoben. Aber was wirklich das Interesse des jungen Walisers erweckte, war dass sich an seiner Schläfe keine Spur mehr des Kratzers befand. Er beugte sich vor. 

 

Jack schlug die Augen auf und lächelte. „Keine Uniform? Ich bin enttäuscht.“

 

Der Hotelier richtete sich hastig auf. „Du bist nicht verletzt, also ist eine Krankenschwester überflüssig. Aber der Kaffee ist heiß.“

 

„Schade.“ Jack setzte sich auf, völlig unbekümmert, dass die Decke dabei weiter nach unten rutschte. Er streckte sich und gähnte. „Ich hatte mich auf die Behandlung gefreut.“

 

Ianto beschäftigte sich damit, Kaffee einzuschenken, hörte hinter sich das Geräusch bloßer Fußsohlen auf dem Boden, das Quietschen einer Schublade, die geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Er sollte es wirklich besser wissen, dieser Mann war vollkommen schamlos.

 

„Du darfst dich umdrehen, ich bin angezogen“, neckte ihn Jack. „Zumindest teilweise.“

 

Tatsächlich trug er eine verwaschene Stoffhose, ähnlich einem Pyjamaunterteil, als Ianto ihm die Tasse reichte. 

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen und genießerisch geschlossenen Augen trank Jack den ersten Schluck.

 

„Mica hat mich über deinen… Fauxpas informiert.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, weil er nicht wusste, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte. „Die Puppen haben offenbar den Schock gut verkraftet.“

 

„Gut“, erwiderte Jack, und in seinen Augen tanzte der Schalk. „Da geht es ihnen besser als mir. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass mich so viele empörte, weibliche Wesen auf einmal aus einem Raum geworfen haben.“

 

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dir das nicht zum ersten Mal passiert.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, keine Details“, meinte er, als Jack den Mund öffnete. „Offensichtlich benötigst du nicht wirklich medizinische Versorgung, warum bin ich dann hier?“

 

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Ich brauchte wirklich den Kaffee“, sagte er. „Und ein wenig angenehme Gesellschaft. Wärst du selbst gekommen, wenn ich das gesagt hätte oder hättest du Edwyn mit dem Kaffee geschickt?“

 

Der junge Waliser sah einen Moment auf seine Schuhe. „Ich denke schon.“ Er hob den Kopf. „Ich habe auch nichts gegen Gesellschaft.“ 

 

Mit einem Lächeln zog Jack einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und neben das Bett, füllte seine Tasse nach und deutete einladend auf den Stuhl, bevor er sich wieder aufs Bett setzte „Erzähl mir von deinen Problemen mit dem Dach.“

 

Sichtlich zögernd nahm Ianto auf dem Stuhl Platz. „Es ist nur ein… ein Instandhaltungsproblem. Nichts Unterhaltsames.“

 

„Oh, ich interessiere mich brennend für Instandhaltungsprobleme.“ Jack balancierte die Kaffeetasse auf dem angewinkelten Knie und lehnte sich zurück. Was ihn betraf, konnte Ianto auch das Telefonbuch vorlesen. Alles war besser als an den Hub und die ungelösten fragen zu denken, die dort auf ihn warteten.

 

Ende (tbc)


	26. Nach dem Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto bekommt überraschende Post, während Alice und Rhiannon versuchen, die Spuren des Unwetters in der Nacht zuvor zu beseitigen.

Titel: Nach dem Sturm

Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2015)

Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum

Worte: 2280

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies, Alice Carter, Originalcharaktere: Sian

Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Ianto/Lisa [Vergangenheit]

Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het

Beta: T’Len

 

 

Summe: Ianto bekommt überraschende Post, während Alice und Rhiannon versuchen, die Spuren des Unwetters in der Nacht zuvor zu beseitigen.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Das tägliche Sortieren und Verteilen der Post war für gewöhnlich keine bemerkenswerte Aufgabe. Oft geschah sie nebenbei. Auf der Poststelle wurden alle an das Greyfriars Arms adressierten Sendungen gebündelt, ohne Trennung in private oder geschäftliche Post für die Familie und in die für die im Hotel lebenden Dauergäste. Der Briefträger lieferte sie zusammen mit einem Bündel Zeitungen und ein paar Magazinen. Päckchen und Briefe von Zuhause lösten meistens Freude bei den Studenten aus, Rechnungen fanden in keinem Fall großen Anklang, egal wer sie erhielt. 

 

Ianto trank einen Schluck Kaffee und stellte die Tasse sorgfältig zur Seite, bevor er die letzten drei Briefe der Morgenpost in die Hand nahm. 

 

Der erste war in kindlich runder Schrift an seine Nichte adressiert. Mica hatte seit Kurzem eine Brieffreundin in New South Wales – eine Aktion ihrer Schule mit einer anderen in Australien. Sie würde sich freuen. Schreiben war für Mica nur eine andere Form von Malen und sie ging an beides mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Wenn sich David nur halb so viel für die Schule interessieren würde, wie seine Schwester. 

 

Er legte den Brief mit einem Lächeln zur Seite und drehte den nächsten Umschlag auf die andere Seite, da er mit der Adresse nach unten lag. Ianto warf einen Blick darauf – und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Er erkannte die leicht eckige Schrift auch ohne vorher die Absende-Adresse zu lesen. Sie war ihm so vertraut wie seine eigene. Auf dem Kuvert war neben der Briefmarke ein Logo aufgestempelt. Obwohl ein Fingerabdruck es ein wenig verschmierte, war es doch problemlos zu lesen. St. Davids Sanatorium, stand da. Und daneben - getrennt durch ein rundes Bild mit einer stilisierten Darstellung des walisischen Nationalheiligen - St. Brides Bay als Ortsangabe. 

 

Irgendwo tief in ihm schien sich etwas zusammenzuziehen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz saß hinter seinen Augen, presste von innen gegen seinen Schädel. Ihm wurde heiß und gleichzeitig war ihm kalt. Die Finger, die langsam das dünne Papier, das sie hielten, zerknitterten, zitterten. Wieso jetzt? Nach all der Zeit des Schweigens und… Verdrängens. Es „Vergessen“ zu nennen wäre selbst in Gedanken eine Lüge. Er würde Lisa bis ans Ende seines Lebens nicht vergessen. 

 

Warum ein Brief von ihr? Warum jetzt? Es war ihr Wunsch gewesen, jeden Kontakt abzubrechen. Sie hatte ihn weggeschickt, als er mit einem Ring, einem Herzen voll Hoffnung und dem Kopf voller neuer Pläne zu ihr gekommen war... 

 

\---

 

„Sir? Mister Jones?“ Sian zupfte an den Rüschen der Servierschürze, die ihrer Schwester gehört hatte und die einfach nicht richtig sitzen wollte. Vielleicht konnte ihre Mutter die Träger kürzen… Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass ihr Chef noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Er starrte nur auf einen Brief, den er in der Hand hielt. Vielleicht hatte er sie nicht gehört? Sie räusperte sich, drehte sich nervös auf dem Absatz des linken Schuhs – und zuckte selbst zusammen, als die Sohle auf den gebohnerten Fliesen ein schrilles Quietschen verursachte. 

 

Mister Jones hob ruckartig den Kopf. Er blinzelte, als wäre er aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufgewacht. Tatsächlich erinnerte er Sian sehr an ihren Vater, wenn der am Sonntag nach dem Mittagessen auf der Couch einschlief und ihre Mutter ihn nach dem Geschirrspülen hochscheuchte, weil sie das Hörspiel im Radio nicht verpassen wollte. Ihr Vater hatte dann ziemlich den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie jetzt ihr Chef, während er gähnte und sich streckte und… Sian versteckte die Hände hinter der Schürze. Sie schalt sich selbst eine dumme Gans. Mister Jones war wohl kaum hinter der Rezeption stehend eingeschlafen. Er musste über irgendetwas sehr intensiv nachgedacht haben. Bestimmt nichts Erfreuliches. Bestimmt nicht, so blass wie er war, abgesehen von zwei roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen. Vielleicht war das eine Rechnung in seiner Hand. Edwyn hatte den Mädchen in der Küche erzählt, dass das Dach kaputt war. Oder es war ein Brief vom Finanzamt. Sie konnte den Teil eines Logos zwischen seinen Fingern sehen. Aber dann wäre die Adresse vermutlich getippt.

 

„Sian? Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Ianto sah sie an und der benommene Ausdruck war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

 

Uh-oh. Da hatte sie vor lauter Nachgrübeln über die Gedankenverlorenheit ihres Chefs nicht gemerkt, dass er auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam geworden war. Wie peinlich. Bestimmt hielt er sie jetzt für eine tagträumende dumme Gans. „Ich wollte nur fragen…“ Das junge Zimmermädchen biss sich verunsichert auf die Unterlippe. Plötzlich kam ihr das Anliegen, das sie an die Rezeption geführt hatte, unwichtig und aufdringlich vor. Aber einen Rückzieher konnte sie jetzt auch nicht machen. „Sind neue Gäste angekommen?“

 

Überrascht hob Mister Jones die Augenbrauen. Bisher hatten seine Finger das Kuvert zerknittert, nun lag es auf der Rezeptionstheke und er strich es wieder glatt. Aber irgendwie schien es, als merke er gar nicht, was er mit dem Brief machte. 

 

Sein Blick glitt zum Gästebuch. „Nein. Die nächsten reisen zum Wochenende an.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Worum geht es denn? Benötigen Sie einen freien Tag außer der Reihe? Oder möchten Sie mit einer Kollegin tauschen?“, fragte er. „Aber in dem Fall sprechen Sie besser mit Miss Sato. Sie hat den Dienstplan der Zimmermädchen.“ Er schien irritiert zu sein, dass sie damit zu ihm kam. Was sie natürlich nie getan hätte, das war Aufgabe der Hausdame. 

 

„Das ist schade.“ Sian konnte eine gewisse Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. „Ich dachte wirklich, er hätte ein Zimmer gesucht.“

 

Mister Jones sah sie. Da war eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, aber seine Stimme klang geduldig. „Wer, Sian?, fragte er.

 

„Ich habe abends auf der Straße einen Mann getroffen, als ich noch einmal hier war, um meine Uhr zu holen“, erklärte Sian. „Er hat gefragt, wie das Gebäude heißt, aus dem ich gekommen bin. Es war wohl ein Ausländer. Er sprach ein ganz komisches Englisch. Ich habe ihm natürlich unser Hotel empfohlen, falls er ein Zimmer suchen sollte. Aber vielleicht ist er auch gleich wieder abgereist und brauchte auch gar keines.“ Sian stoppte abrupt. Sie machte mal wieder, wofür ihre Mutter sie regelmäßig tadelte – redete zu viel und zu schnell und über vollkommen unwichtige Dinge. Definitiv musste Mister Jones sie jetzt für eine tratschsüchtige dumme Gans halten, die ihm die Zeit stahl. 

 

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, als Mister Jones nicht böse mit ihr wurde, im Gegenteil – er lächelte ein klein wenig und seine Hand blieb ruhig auf dem Brief liegen, anstatt das Papier zu glätten. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um Ihren Verdienst machen und unbedingt Gäste für uns finden, Sian“, sagte er amüsiert. „Obwohl es mich sehr freut, dass Sie daran denken, unser Hotel weiter zu empfehlen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt.“

 

So ganz sicher war Sian nicht, ob er sich nicht über sie lustig machte, aber für den Fall, dass er es nicht tat, fühlte sie sich ein klein wenig stolz. „Natürlich. Ich liebe es, hier zu arbeiten!“, erwiderte sie mit Inbrunst. 

 

„Das freut mich.“ Mister Jones wandte sich von ihr ab und griff nach einer Schere, um die Schnur um das Bündel mit Zeitungen, das die Post ebenfalls geliefert hatte, durch zu trennen. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, bei dem ich behilflich sein kann?“

 

Nun, Sian wusste genau, was das war. Eine Erinnerung, dass sie zurück an die Arbeit gehen sollte. Kein Problem. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee aus der Küche holen?“, schlug sie vor. „Wir haben gerade eine frische Kanne aufgebrüht.“

 

„Danke, Sian. Das ist sehr nett, aber ich brauche nichts.“ Mister Jones begann die Zeitungen zu sortieren. 

 

„Sehr wohl“, sagte sie, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Sian strich ihre Schürze glatt und ging in die Küche, um sich mit einer Tasse Tee für die vor ihr liegende Arbeit zu stärken.

 

\---

 

Ianto sah dem Mädchen nach. Er war nicht wirklich schlau aus ihr geworden. Die Zimmermädchen interessierten sich normalerweise eher weniger für mögliche Gäste als dafür, was die in ihren Zimmern hinterließen, die schon da waren. 

 

Aber sie hatte geschafft, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und ihn daran erinnert, wo er war. Er starrte auf den Brief, der vor ihm lag. Studierte die Handschrift, die ihm so vertraut war, wie seine eigene. 

 

Ianto fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, packte ein Büschel davon und zerrte daran. Scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf, aber er fühlte sich klarer. 

 

Er zog eine Schublade auf und legte den Brief hinein - und seine Erleichterung war fast beschämend groß, als er sie wieder schloss. 

 

 

***

 

 

„So sieht es schon sehr viel besser aus“, meinte Alice, als sie zufrieden das freigeräumte Beet betrachtete. Sie warf das letzte Büschel Lavendelpflanzen auf den großen Haufen, der sich hinter ihnen angesammelt hatte und stand auf, drückte den Rücken durch, der vom angestrengten Bücken ein wenig schmerzte. 

 

Rhiannon, die neben ihr kniete – ihren Rock durch eine alte Decke geschützt, der über dem feuchten Gras lag – setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und rieb die Handflächen aneinander, um wenigstens einen Teil der anhaftenden Erde zu entfernen. „Es ist trotzdem die reinste Schande“, erwiderte sie. „So schöne und richtig kräftige Pflanzen in dieses Jahr – und dann muss dieses Unwetter kommen und ein halber Baum auf mein Beet fallen.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, das seit Johnnys Unfall alles schief geht.“

 

Alice streckte die Hand aus und Rhi ergriff sie, ließ sich von der anderen Frau auf die Beine helfen. „Das Beet lässt sich neu anpflanzen“, entgegnete sie tröstend. „Und deinem Mann geht es doch schon viel besser.“

 

„Du hast ihn heute Morgen nicht gehört.“ Rhiannon wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Wenn wir katholisch wären, hätte er sich vermutlich die letzte Ölung bestellt.“

 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Alice grinste – und Rhi fiel wieder einmal die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Bruder auf. „Als Steven gerade zwei war, hat Joe sein Testament gemacht. Er war überzeugt, er hätte einen Tumor.“

 

„Und was hatte er?“, fragte Rhi gespannt. 

 

„Einen eingewachsenen Zehennagel“, antwortete Alice mit ernster Stimme.

 

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und lachten.

 

Als der Anflug an Heiterkeit abebbte, bückte sich Alice nach einem Lavendelstängel und presste die Blüten in der Hand zusammen. Als sie die Finger wieder öffnete, hielt sie sie an die Nase und atmete tief ein. „Vielleicht musst du gar nicht alle wegwerfen“, meinte sie. „Die meisten Blüten sind noch geschlossen, aber sie riechen wundervoll.“

 

Rhiannon seufzte. „Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben.“ Sie kickte mit ihrem Gummistiefel gegen einen der Äste, den der Sturm aufs Beet geweht und dessen Entfernung trotz Edwyns Hilfe eine Menge Mühe bereitet hatte. (Edwyn erholte sich in der Küche von dieser Anstrengung und arbeitete sich dabei durch einen Stapel Toast mit Marmite, mit mehreren Tassen Tee hinuntergespült.) „Damit ich dieses Jahr noch ernten könnte, müsste ich gleich Pflanzen kaufen. Die hier hatte ich über den Winter aus Samen selbst gezogen. Auf der Fensterbank. Die Pflanzen kosten ein Vermögen und es gibt keine Garantie, dass sie in dieser Größe das Umsiedeln in den Garten richtig verkraften. Ich müsste Ianto um das Geld dafür bitten.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem war er nie wirklich davon überzeugt, dass es nicht nur Zeitverschwendung ist, Lavendelsäckchen zu nähen – obwohl ich bereits eine Verabredung getroffen habe, dass sie auf dem Wochenmarkt verkauft werden. Natürlich können wir nicht damit reich werden, aber ich hätte zumindest das Gefühl…“ Sie brach ab. „Für ungeplante Ausgaben ist es nicht der richtige Moment. Er schläft jetzt schon kaum noch, weil er nur an die Reparatur des Daches denkt.“ 

 

„Steht es so schlimm?“, fragte Alice leise, mit dem Blütenstängel spielend. 

 

„Schlimmer.“ Rhi seufzte. „Ich wünschte, er würde wenigstens mit mir darüber sprechen, aber wie immer behält mein Bruder alles für sich.“

 

„Er denkt natürlich, er müsse dich davor schützen.“ Alice zögerte einen Moment. „Denkst du, er würde mit Jack darüber sprechen?“

 

„Mit deinem Bruder?“ Rhiannon sah sie überrascht an. „Sucht er einen Nebenjob als Dachdecker?“

 

Alice lachte. „Nein, das nicht. Gott, nein. Jack würde auf einem Dach bestimmt mehr Schaden anrichten als hundert Jahre walisisches Wetter.“ Sie warf den Lavendelstängel zurück auf den Abfallhaufen. „Aber er denkt… kreativ. Vielleicht findet er eine Lösung, auf die wir nie kommen würden.“ 

 

Rhiannon sah einen Moment weg, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er scheint selten einen Vorwand zu brauchen, um mit Ianto zu sprechen.“ 

 

„Mein…“ Alice unterbrach sich und sprach dann weiter. „Mein Bruder ist ein sehr einsamer Mann, Rhi. Und er gibt sich alle Mühe, das zu verbergen. Das verbindet ihn mit Ianto.“

 

Die Schultern der anderen Frau strafften sich, als hätte Rhi eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Wenn Jack mit ihm sprechen will, vielleicht funktioniert es.“

 

„Ich denke, das ist kein Problem.“ Alice trat zu ihm. „Jack hat versprochen, heute Abend Steven zu besuchen, ich frage ihn einfach.“

 

„In Ordnung.“ Rhiannon nahm eine Schere aus ihrer Schürze. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir alle noch brauchbaren Blüten abschneiden, damit ich sie trocknen kann und dann gehen wir in die Küche und ich mache dir die beste und größte Tasse Tee, die ich finden kann?“

 

„Wenn es ein paar deiner Ingwerkekse dazu gibt, bin ich mit allem einverstanden“, erwiderte Alice mit einem Lächeln. 

 

„Du bist die genügsamste Arbeitskraft, die ich je hatte.“ Rhi lächelte ebenfalls und reichte ihr die Schere. „Es ist schön, dich zu kennen, Mrs. Carter.“

 

„Ganz mein Vergnügen, Mrs. Davies.“ Alice nahm die Schere und beugte sich über den Abfallhaufen.

 

 

Ende


	27. Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Jacks neuer Plan, das Alien zu fangen, das in Cardiff sein Unwesen treibt, stößt nicht gerade auf allgemeine Begeisterung.

Titel: Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 1  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 2167  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Steven Carter, Alice Carter, Originalcharaktere: Geraint  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten), Ianto/Lisa [Vergangenheit]  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jacks neuer Plan, das Alien zu fangen, das in Cardiff sein Unwesen treibt, stößt nicht gerade auf allgemeine Begeisterung.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Du nennst DAS einen Plan?“ Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Ich sehe nicht, dass jemand eine bessere Idee hat?“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seine Kollegen an. 

Geraint zuckte mit den Schultern, der Rest des Teams hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen. 

„Okay.“ Alex ließ sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen und presste die Finger gegen die Nasenwurzel. „Es ist spät. Wer nicht zur Nachtschicht eingeteilt ist, kann gehen. Wir versuchen das morgen früh noch einmal.“ Er sah auf. „Das gilt nicht für dich, Jack, wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei wartete schweigend ab, während sein Team das Büro verließ, die gedrückte Stimmung der Männer wurde durch Verabredungen für den Abend und gutmütige Sticheleien derer, die im Hub bleiben mussten, gelockert. Ein Ausflug in den Pub um die Ecke, um für ein paar Stunden zu entspannen, stand für ihn jedoch nicht in den Sternen. Der Stapel an Berichten auf seinem Schreibtisch, die darauf warteten, gelesen, unterschrieben und nach London geschickt zu werden, versprach ihm im besten Fall ein paar Stunden Schlaf auf der Couch im Bereitschaftsraum und eine rasche Rasur mit dem eiskalten Wasser aus den veralteten Leitungen, bevor ihn ein neuer Tag mit seinen Problemen in Beschlag nahm. 

Jack warf ungeduldig einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Du hast gesagt, du erlässt mir für heute die Nachtschicht, Alex. Und ich habe einem jungen Mann fest versprochen, dass ich ihn ins Bett bringe.“

Hopkins sah abrupt von dem Papierstapel weg, der vorübergehend seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte. „Wirklich? In dieser Situation hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als an Sex zu denken?“

„Ich schon.“ Jack schnappte sich einen der herumstehenden Stühle und zog ihn vor den Tisch, drehte ihn herum und setzte sich, die Arme auf die Rückenlehne stützend. „Aber du offenbar nicht.“ Er grinste, als Alex eine Grimasse schnitt. „Hey, du hast damit angefangen. Aber bevor du dich aufregst, und diese hässliche Ader an deiner Schläfe zu pochen anfängt – ich bin mit Steven verabredet.“

„Steven“, wiederholte Hopkins. „Oh. Gut.“

„Alice unternimmt etwas mit Iantos Schwester“, erklärte Jack. „Nähkreis, oder was auch immer. Ich habe Steven einen Männerabend versprochen.“

Alex gab ein Schnauben von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, das schließlich Bier und schmutzige Witze aus.“ Er hob die Hand, bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte. „Im Ernst, das ist eine gute Idee. Verbring Zeit mit deiner Familie und vielleicht treibt dir das die Flausen aus.“

„Falls du mit Flausen meinen großartigen Plan meinst…“, entgegnete der Captain. 

„Großartig ist nicht das Wort, das ich dafür verwenden würde.“ Alex seufzte müde und schob seinen Stuhl etwas zurück. Er stützte die Unterarme auf der Tischplatte auf und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Jack, schlag dir aus dem Kopf, dass wir dich diesem Ding als Köder anbieten“, meinte er ernst. „Die Risiken sind unabschätzbar – und ich spreche noch nicht einmal davon, dass es dich vermutlich killt und in einen Kokon einspinnt, oder gleich auffrisst.“

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal“, erwiderte Jack schulterzuckend.

„Das sind Yvonnes Methoden, Londoner Methoden – so arbeite ich nicht, Jack. Und so lange ich hier etwas zu sagen habe, wird hier nicht so gearbeitet“, beschied Alex.

„Wir haben bereits alles andere versucht – ohne Ergebnis.“ Jack beugte sich vor. „Zwei Menschen, die mit unserem unbekannten Freund in Kontakt gekommen sind, sind tot. Einer ist verschwunden. Soweit wir wissen. Es könnten noch mehr tot oder verschwunden sein. Und ich habe genug Kontakte in London, um zu hören, dass Yvonne droht, dir das Kommando zu entziehen, wenn du nicht bald Ergebnisse lieferst.“ Er lehnte sich zurück, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Sieh es als reinen Eigennutz an. Ich will in Cardiff bleiben, aber mein Vertrag mit Torchwood besagt, dass London bestimmt, wohin ich gehe. Meine Chancen zu bleiben sind größer, wenn du mein Boss bist. Abgesehen davon habe ich nicht so viele Freunde, das ich mir leisten kann, noch einen zu verlieren.“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ändert nichts an meiner Meinung.“ 

„Das spielt keine Rolle.“ Jack stand auf und schob den Stuhl zur Seite. „Ich bin fest entschlossen, Alex. Es ist einfacher mit Unterstützung, aber ich schaffe es auch alleine.“ Er checkte die Webley an seinem Gürtel und knöpfte seinen Mantel zu. 

Der andere Mann rollte mit den Augen. „Schraub‘ den Heldenmut eine Stufe runter, Harkness“, meinte er trocken. „Meine Taschentücher sind gerade alle in der Wäsche.“

Jack grinste und verbeugte sich wie ein Theaterschauspieler vor applaudierenden Publikum. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst. „Ich bin wirklich nicht wild darauf, mich als Köder anzubieten. Wir haben beide gesehen, wie die Leichen zugerichtet waren. Und es wäre neu, ein Jahr zu beenden, ohne von jemand… etwas… gegessen zu werden. Aber ich habe kein Problem damit, ein wenig Blut dafür zu opfern.“

„Du hast vorgeschlagen, dieses Ding auf dich anzusetzen, es so an einen Ort zu locken, an dem wir es einfangen oder töten können.“ Alex klopfte mit den Knöcheln auf den Tisch. „Vielleicht schmeckst du ihm nicht. Vielleicht kommt es nie wieder in den Schuppen der alten Dame zurück, nachdem wir den Kokon gefunden und entfernt haben. Dann nimmt es nie deine Spur auf und wir warten umsonst.“

„Bisher hat sich noch nie jemand darüber beschwert, wie ich schmecke“, entgegnete Jack grimmig. „Und gerade weil wir seine bisherigen Opfer gefunden habe, denke ich, dass er zurückkommt und nach neuen sucht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du isst auch beinahe jeden Tag im gleichen Pub.“

„Danke bestens für den Vergleich“, murrte Hopkins. „Sag mir, dass du einsiehst, warum ich Probleme mit den vielen unvorhersehbaren Dingen habe, die passieren können?“

„Alex, unsere Arbeit besteht nur aus unvorhersehbaren Dingen.“ Jack warf erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich sehe allerdings voraus, dass Alice alles andere als begeistert sein wird, wenn ich sie und den Kleinen warten lasse.“

„Schon gut, verschwinde. Wir reden morgen früh darüber“, winkte Hopkins ab. Er sah Jack nach. Irgendetwas lief in seinem Leben gewaltig schief, wenn jetzt schon Jack Harkness ein Familienleben pflegte, während er zu Bettwanzen und Staubmäusen heimkehrte… Alex zog eine Schublade auf, nahm ein Glas und eine Flasche heraus und schenkte sich sorgfältig einen Fingerbreit Whiskey ein. Dann verstaute er den Alkohol wieder und nahm den ersten Bericht vom Stapel.

 

###

 

„Onkel Ja-ack?“ Steven kletterte ins Bett und sah zu ihm hoch, während Jack die Decke über ihn zog.

„Tut mir leid, aber mehr als fünfzehn Minuten sind nicht drin, dann muss ich das Licht ausmachen.“ Er strich dem Jungen übers Haar und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Deine Mutter kommt bald zurück und wenn du dann nicht schläfst, stecke ich in Schwierigkeiten.“ 

Der Junge rümpfte die Nase. „Ich kann ganz schnell einschlafen“, erklärte er. „Aber das war nicht, was ich fragen wollte.“ Er zögerte, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. 

„Okay, was kann ich dann für dich tun, Soldat?“ Jack musterte seinen Enkel. Vielleicht wollte ihn Steven um einen kleinen Zuschuss zu seinem Taschengeld bitten. Stevens Geburtstag stand nicht an, und er war ziemlich sicher, dass es auch nicht Alice‘ Geburtstag war, darum ging es wohl nicht. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

Das Licht der Lampe ließ die feinen blonden Wimpern des Jungen golden glänzen und betonte das Blau seiner Augen. Je älter Steven wurde, desto weniger ähnelte er seiner Mutter als Kind. Glücklicherweise geriet er dabei nicht nach Joe. Nein, der Junge, der ihn so vertrauensvoll musterte, erinnerte Jack schmerzlich an seinen verlorenen Bruder. 

„Bleiben wir hier, Onkel Jack?“, fragte Steven schließlich. „Mami und ich, meine ich.“

„Hier im Hotel oder hier in Cardiff?“ Damit hatte Jack nicht gerechnet. Sie hatten schon früher darüber gesprochen und Steven wie Alice zeigten nie Interesse an einer Rückkehr nach London. 

„In Cardiff.“ Steven stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf. „Mami hat gesagt, wenn wir hier bleiben, dann könnte ich vielleicht irgendwann zur Schule gehen.“

„Und das würdest du gerne?“ Jack zog die heruntergerutschte Decke um die schmalen Schultern. 

Steven nickte. „David beklagt sich die ganze Zeit und er mag keine Hausaufgaben machen, aber er hat Freunde. Und sie spielen Rugby. Nächste Woche machen sie sogar einen Ausflug“, setzte er sehnsüchtig hinzu. 

„Ich verstehe, Steven.“ Das war keine leere Phrase. Jack verstand, dass sich der Junge ein normales Leben wie jedes andere Kind wünschte. „Weißt du was, das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Solange ich hier in Cardiff arbeite, kann ich auf euch aufpassen. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob deine Mutter bleiben möchte, wenn ich zurück nach London muss oder an einen anderen Ort geschickt werde.“ Er legte die Hand auf Stevens Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass ist nicht die Antwort, die du gerne hören würdest. Aber… ich spreche mit deiner Mutter. Vielleicht können wir es arrangieren, dass du im Herbst in die Schule gehen kannst. Nun, ich kann nichts versprechen, also mach dir bitte nicht allzu große Hoffnungen. Und jetzt ist wirklich Zeit, das Licht auszumachen.“

„Okay.“ Steven schien zufriedengestellt. Er legte sich hin und kuschelte sich ins Kissen, während Jack erneut die Decke um ihn hochzog und sich über ihn beugte, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Hab dich lieb, Onkel Jack“, murmelte der Junge, die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich dich auch, Sport.“ Jack streichelte ihm noch einmal über die Haare, dann stand er auf und löschte das Licht. Er trat in Alice’ Zimmer, ließ aber die Verbindungstür einen kleinen Spalt breit offen. 

Jack setzte sich in einen Sessel beim Fenster und blätterte gedankenverloren in einem Buch über Meeresbewohner – offensichtlich Stevens Unterrichtsstoff des vergangenen Tages. 

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Alice. Sie legte Mantel und Hut ab, küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Dann gesellte sie sich zu Jack. „Er schläft ja schon tief und fest“, meinte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass er mindestens noch zwanzig Minuten Aufschub bei dir heraus handelt.“

Jack sah zu seiner Tochter hoch. Der Abend mit Rhiannon Davies schien ihr gutgetan zu haben, sie wirkte gelöst und heiter. Er beschloss das Gespräch über Stevens Wunsch auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben. „Ich nehme meine Pflicht als Babysitter ernst“, erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich gut amüsiert.“

Alice setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels und lehnte sich gegen seine Seite, als Jack den Arm um seine Tochter legte. „Ja, es war schön. Rhis Freundinnen sind sehr nett und wir haben gefeiert, dass wir das Lavendelbeet wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben.“ Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Geht es dir gut, Dad?“, fragte sie. „Du siehst müde aus.“

Jack lächelte und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Besser als jemals zuvor, mein Schatz.“ Manchmal konnte er kaum sein Glück fassen, dass es ihm gelungen war, nach allem doch noch eine gute Beziehung zu seiner Tochter aufzubauen. „Nur ein paar unwichtige Probleme bei der Arbeit“, meinte er leichthin. „Nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst.“ Er tat so, als wolle er aufstehen. „Hast du einen Spiegel in der Nähe? Ich bekomme keine Falten, oder?“ 

Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt, Alice lachte. „Keine Panik, Dad. Niemand sieht dir dein Alter an.“ Sie wurde abrupt wieder ernst. „Aber da wäre ein kleiner Gefallen, um den ich dich bitten möchte.“

„Natürlich.“ Jack musterte seine Tochter. 

„Es ist eigentlich ein Gefallen für Rhiannon“, fuhr Alice mit leisem Zögern fort. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Er redet nicht mit ihr über die finanzielle Situation des Hotels. Und sie meinte, vielleicht spricht er mit dir… du bist sein Freund.“

„Vermutlich will er gerade vermeiden, dass sie sich Sorgen macht“, entgegnete Jack nachdenklich. „Er hat erwähnt, dass das Dach repariert werden muss, aber er redet nicht gerade gerne darüber, wie es um das Hotel steht. Ianto hat seinen Stolz. Aber ich sehe, was ich herausfinden kann, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal treffe.“

„Das ist gut, Dad.“ Alice gähnte.

Jack lachte. „Sieht so aus, als sollte ich dich auch ins Bett stecken, junge Dame.“

„Gartenarbeit ist anstrengend“, verteidigte sich Alice lächelnd. „Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte besser schlafen gehen. Ich habe Rhi versprochen, beim Frühstück auszuhelfen, eines der Mädchen ist krank. Und die Arbeit im Hotel macht mir Spaß.“

„Solange du glücklich bist, meine Kleine.“ Jack stand auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine. Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Alice.“

„Gute Nacht, Dad.“ Sie sah ihm zu, wie er seinen Mantel holte und mit einem Winken den Raum verließ. Dann erst ging sie ins Bad, um sich Bettfertig zu machen.

 

tbc


	28. Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack beschließt, dass Ianto eine kleine Ablenkung von seinen Sorgen braucht.

Titel: Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 2  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 2873  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies, andere erwähnt, OC: Edwyn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jack beschließt, dass Ianto eine kleine Ablenkung von seinen Sorgen braucht.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Die beiden Umschläge lagen vor ihm auf der Tischplatte. Zwei weiße Rechtecke auf der blankpolierten Schreibfläche, die selbst im Schein der einzelnen Lampe noch matt schimmerte. Aber Ianto hatte im Moment kein Auge für den so liebevoll polierten Rezeptionstresen, noch dachte er daran, wie viele Stunden harte Arbeit es Sian gekostet haben mochte, jede Ecke und jede Ritze zuerst von Staub zu befreien und dann mit der Politur zu behandeln. Der süßliche Geruch von Bienenwachs und Lavendel hing in der Luft. 

Er stupste zuerst den einen Umschlag, dann den anderen an und schob sie dann wieder zurecht, bis sie ordentlich nebeneinander aufgereiht waren. Was er sich wünschte, war… jemand, der ihm das Lesen der Briefe abnahm. Nicht, dass das eine echte Alternative war, nicht bei all den Geheimnissen, die er hütete. 

Ianto nahm Tomis Brief hoch. Er war ein wenig schwerer als ein einzelner Briefbogen vermuten ließ. Etwas viereckiges, steifes, glitt darin hin und her, als er den Umschlag drehte. Durch das dünne Papier des anderen schimmerten im Licht der Lampe enge, schwarze Zeilen. Selbst auf diese Weise erkannte er die Handschrift, die energischen Schwünge und Kanten, was die leise Hoffnung zunichtemachte, dass es sich um ein Schreiben der Verwaltung handelte, dass sich irrtümlich bei ihm eingefunden hatte. 

Ein Geräusch hallte durch die halbdunkle, stille Eingangshalle des Hotels. Abgelenkt wie Ianto war, benötigte er einige Augenblicke, bis er es erkannte – jemand hatte den Lift nach oben gerufen, der sich mit einem altersschwachen Ächzen in Bewegung setzte. Sein Blick war jedoch automatisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandert, hin zur Eingangstür. Der junge Waliser versuchte das irritierende Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass dort jemand wartete. Lauerte. Er wurde jetzt nicht paranoid, oder? 

Die Liftkabine erreichte mit einem asthmatischen Seufzen das Erdgeschoss und Ianto nahm die Schultern zurück, griff automatisch nach seinem Krawattenknoten, um ihn gerade zu rücken. Als er sich zum Lift umdrehte, war da allerdings niemand. Spielten ihm jetzt seine Sinne Streiche? Vielleicht sollte er einfach schlafen gehen und das Ganze auf einen anderen Tag verschieben…

„So alleine im Dunkeln, schöner Mann?“

Die vertraute Stimme und möglicherweise noch mehr der spielerische Unterton in den wenigen Worten ließen mit einem Schlag die Anspannung aus ihm weichen. Wie Luft aus einem Ballon am Ende eines Jahrmarktbesuches.

Er blinzelte in die dunklen Ecken jenseits des Lichtkreises, der kaum über die Rezeption hinausreichte. Wo steckte der andere Mann? Aber Jack war gut… Ianto beschloss sich unbeeindruckt zu geben. Am Ende dachte Jack noch, er hätte nur auf ihn gewartet. 

„Ich…“ Seine Stimme klang ein wenig zu hoch und er stoppte, räusperte sich. Das lag sicherlich nur daran, dass er seit der Teezeit nichts mehr getrunken hatte. Es war ein feuchtkalter Abend und Edwyn hatte das Feuer in der großen Feuerstelle angezündet, sich aber später nicht mehr darum gekümmert. Der Geruch kalter Asche hing in der Luft. „Ich gestehe, ich habe nicht so viel Erfahrung im Flirten wie du“, meinte er. „Aber dieser Spruch… ist albern.“

„Wirklich?“ Jack tauchte aus den Schatten auf wie ein Stummfilmvampir, den Mantelkragen vors Gesicht geschlagen. Er grinste und stützte die Hände auf den Rand des Rezeptionstresens, so dass er sich vorbeugen und Ianto zur Begrüßung küssen konnte, bevor der junge Waliser eine Chance hatte, ihm auszuweichen. „Er hat immerhin deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und damit ist er ein Erfolg.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Ianto sah ihn einen Moment an, dann packte er Jacks Mantel und zog ihn nach vorn, um ihn zu küssen – länger und härter und intensiver als der vergleichsweise keusche Begrüßungskuss. Vielleicht war es die Intimität der Dunkelheit und Stille um sie herum oder es lag daran, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, nicht mehr an die Briefe zu denken, die ihn den größten Teil des Tages wie stumme, aber trotzdem nicht minder vorwurfsvolle Schatten verfolgten. 

Jacks überraschtes, amüsiertes Lachen, der enthusiastische Druck seiner Lippen, sein Geschmack, sein Geruch, der feste Griff seiner warmen Finger über Iantos – das alles stieg Ianto zu Kopf wie ein Glas billigen Fusels. Die Kante der Schreibfläche presste unangenehm in seinen Bauch und brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Ianto zog die Hand weg, lehnte sich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken kam nicht nur von seinem eigenen Wagemut, sondern auch von dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er starrte über die Schulter des anderen Mannes in die Schatten.

„So viel Erfolg hatte ich ehrlich gesagt damit noch nie“, meinte Jack amüsiert, sich gegen die Rezeption lehnend. „Das sollten wir sofort noch einmal versuchen.“

„Ich denke nicht“, murmelte Ianto gedankenversunken. 

„Ich kenne noch andere Sprüche deren Wirkung ich…“ Jack unterbrach sich selbst und musterte ihn. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er und legte die Hand auf Iantos Unterarm. 

Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es ist nur… ich dachte, jemand wäre hier. Jemand außer uns“, verdeutlichte er.

Jack drehte sich um und musterte den Raum. „Niemand ist hier“, beschloss er. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.“

„Ich mache sie nicht, sie tauchen von selbst auf. Ungebeten.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare und übers Gesicht, spürte das er sich mal wieder rasieren konnte. „Vermutlich kommt das von Sians Schauermärchen. Sie hat vor ein paar Tagen einen fremden Mann vor dem Hotel getroffen, einen Ausländer, ihren Worten nach. Das Mädchen hat zu viel Fantasie. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Geschichte erzählt, wird er unheimlicher und fremder. Erinnert mich ein wenig daran, wie es war, als du hier angekommen bist. Sie war damals noch nicht hier, aber ich frage mich, was sie daraus gemacht hätte.“

„Ich erinnere mich viel lieber daran, warum ich hier geblieben bin“, entgegnete Jack. Er schob zwei Finger unter Iantos Manschette und spürte prompt die Beschleunigung des Pulses unter der weichen, blassen Haut. 

„Die weltberühmte walisische Gastfreundschaft, das ausgezeichnete Essen und die unvergleichliche Atmosphäre, war es das?“, fragte Ianto, die Stimme unwillkürlich zu einem Flüstern gesenkt.

„Ja, es war etwas… walisisches“, entgegnete der Captain. „Erinnere mich ein wenig mehr.“ Er zog ihn näher zu sich, aber der Moment war eindeutig vorüber. 

Ianto ließ den Arm an seine Seite zurückfallen, Jacks Hand blieb auf dem Tresen liegen. 

„Habe ich dich beim Lesen gestört?“, fragte er, auf die Briefe deutend. 

„Nichts Wichtiges.“ Der jüngere Mann öffnete eine Schublade und verstaute die Briefe darin. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. So spät schon? „Kommst du direkt von der Arbeit? Du musst hungrig sein.“

„Steven und ich hatten ein richtiges Männer-Abendessen“, erklärte Jack lächelnd. „Toast mit Sardellenpaste, Cheddar und Rosinenscones. Dazu haben wir eine komplette Flasche geleert, ein ganz besonders feiner Jahrgang… fettarme Milch. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, so stolz darauf, dass er „gekocht“ hat – er hat die Sandwiches selbst geschmiert und den Tisch ganz alleine gedeckt.“ 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich, heute ist Rhis freier Abend. Sie hat Alice zu ihrem Handarbeitszirkel mitgenommen. Ich hatte es total vergessen.“ Er sah sich um. „Das erklärt auch, weshalb sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit Essen hinter mir her war.“

„Alice ist vor zwanzig Minuten zurückgekommen. Hast du sie und deine Schwester nicht gesehen?“

„Rhi geht immer durch die Küche, um zu kontrollieren ob alles in Ordnung ist. Manchmal trinkt sie auch noch eine Tasse Tee, bevor sie ins Bett geht.“ Ianto sah auf. „Ich denke, ich sollte es ihr besser gleichtun.“ Er zögerte. „Andererseits bin ich nicht wirklich müde.“

„Wir können uns unterhalten. Lass mich dich ablenken“, schlug Jack vor. „In deinem Büro? Dort sind wir auch ungestörter.“

Die Antwort des jungen Hoteliers bestand darin, die Durchgangsklappe zu öffnen, damit Jack hinter den Rezeptionstresen treten konnte. Jack zog ihn hinter sich in den Raum hinter dem Empfang und drückte Ianto leicht gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Darauf habe ich mich den ganzen Tag schon gefreut“, sagte er, umschloss Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn. 

 

###

 

„Hast du immer noch das Gefühl, dass uns jemand beobachtet?“, fragte Jack eine Weile später leise, einen Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe pressend. 

Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Sofa gelandet, das unter dem Fenster stand. Das einzige Licht im Raum stammte von einer Schreibtischlampe mit grünem Glasschirm. Ianto hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen und über einen Stuhlrücken gehängt, damit es nicht noch mehr Falten bekam. Er hatte seine Weste geöffnet, den Krawattenknoten gelockert und nach einigen Schlucken aus dem Glas, das Jack ihm gereicht hatte (da war eine Flasche Whiskey für Notfälle im Schrank), lehnte er mit dem Rücken gegen Jacks Schulter und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Jack einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt hatte. Jacks Mantel lag auf dem Schreibtisch, er hatte die Hosenträger über die Schultern geschoben und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.

„Deine Schwester macht sich Sorgen um dich“, meinte Jack nach einer Weile und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas. Der Alkohol glitt seiden, warm seine Kehle hinab. Das… hier… war anders, aber nicht schlechter. Ianto mochte es nicht so sehen, aber der junge Waliser war zu einem ruhenden Pol in Jacks unsteten Leben geworden. Und so stellte er die Frage nicht nur, weil ihn seine Tochter darum gebeten hatte, sie zu stellen.

„Und deshalb hat sie Alice vorgeschickt, um dich zu überreden, mit mir zu sprechen?“, entgegnete der andere Mann ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

„Nicht, dass es nötig ist, mich dazu zu überreden.“ Jack musterte ihn. „Woher weißt du, dass Alice beteiligt ist?“

„Die beiden sind befreundet, es ist kaum schwer zu erraten gewesen.“ Er sog die Unterlippe einen Moment zwischen die Zähne und presste dann das Glas dagegen, bevor er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, ohne getrunken zu haben. „Warum machst du es?“

„Ich bin gerne hier.“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. „Es ist das Hotel, oder? Das undichte Dach…“

„…die Trockenfäule im Keller, die undichten Fenster im zweiten Stock, die antiken Wasserleitungen, die bröckelnde Fassade, die steigenden Versicherungskosten, die sinkenden Gästezahlen…“, zählte Ianto monoton auf. „Willst du noch mehr hören?“ Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ich habe die ganze Liste hier drin.“

„Das Haus sieht nicht danach aus, als würde es in den nächsten fünf Minuten über uns zusammenbrechen. Wie schlimm ist es wirklich?“

Ianto seufzte. „Wenn ich keine Goldader im Keller finde, muss ich in einem Jahr schließen. Vorausgesetzt wir überstehen die nächste Inspektion.“

„Vielleicht ein Kredit?“ Jack war sich bewusst, dass er von solchen Dingen nichts verstand. Er besaß einige Grundstücke und Immobilien, aber er überließ es einem Verwalter, sich darum zu kümmern. 

Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Hotel ist die einzige Sicherheit, die wir bieten können und selbst mit den Renovierungen ist es unsicher, ob wir überleben. Cardiff… ist nicht die Riviera. Leute kommen her, um Geschäfte zu machen, aber das wirkliche Geld verdient man nur mit Touristen. Und die zieht es heutzutage ins sonnige Italien, nicht in die verregnete Provinz.“

Jack lachte leise. Er stellte sein Glas auf die Armlehne des Sofas und hob die Flasche vom Boden hoch, um Iantos Glas nachzufüllen. „An den Regen kann man sich gewöhnen. Und ich finde, Wales hat sehr viel zu bieten.“

Ianto öffnete die Augen, als der Alkohol beim Eingießen gluckerte. „Versuchst du mich betrunken zu machen?“, fragte er ohne jeden Vorwurf in der Stimme. 

„Funktioniert es?“ Jack füllte sein eigenes Glas auf und stellte die Flasche zur Seite. Er stieß mit dem Rand seines Glases leicht gegen Iantos. 

Der junge Waliser lächelte nur und trank einen Schluck. 

„Könntest du dir vorstellen…“, begann Jack nach einer Weile.

„Ich nehme keine Almosen an“, unterbrach ihn der Hotelier scharf. Der konsumierte Alkohol ließ seinen Akzent stärker hervortreten, aber seine Stimme war klar und verständlich. „Wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, das Hotel aus eigener Kraft am Leben zu halten, dann verdiene ich es nicht.“ Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber Jacks Arm um seine Taille hielt ihn zurück und nach kurzem Widerstand gab Ianto nach. 

„Niemand hat etwas von Almosen gesagt“, beruhigte ihn Jack. „ich glaube nur nicht, dass deine ganze Zukunftsaussicht darin besteht, entweder auf ein Wunder zu hoffen oder das Hotel zu verlieren. Ich bin sicher, es gibt andere Möglichkeiten.“

„Hast du nicht versprochen, mich abzulenken?“, entgegnete der jüngere Mann und schloss die Augen wieder.

Lächelnd stieß Jack erneut sein Glas gegen Iantos und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. 

 

###

 

„Ianto? Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht hier geschlafen?“

Er richtete sich verschlafen auf, sah sich unwillkürlich nach Jack um, doch natürlich war der andere Mann längst verschwunden. Genau wie seine Krawatte, seine Weste und seine Schuhe. Ansonsten war seine Kleidung vollständig. Er konnte den Whiskey auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Und Jack. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er und blinzelte, bis die Konturen seiner Schwester nicht mehr im grellen Licht des Morgens verschwammen. Wie viel hatte er letzte Nacht getrunken? 

„Ich habe dich gesucht, was denkst du denn. Dein Bett leer und unberührt, was sollte ich da denken.“ Rhi setzte sich neben ihn und begann automatisch sein Jackett glattzustreichen und zusammen zu falten, das wie eine Decke über seinen Oberkörper gebreitet gewesen war. „Nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du mal eine Nacht in einem anderen Bett als deinem verbringen würdest, das will ich nicht sagen. An der Zeit wäre es.“

„Rhi!“ Ianto konnte spüren, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde und er rot anlief. „Das ist ja wohl meine Sache.“ Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Jack hier gewesen war, oder? Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, dass ebenso viel mit dem Alkohol zu tun haben mochte wie mit der Verlegenheit, die wie Sodbrennen in ihm aufstieg. In seinen Schläfen pochte es. Er musste unbedingt etwas essen und in seinem Badezimmerschrank befand sich noch Aspirinpulver gegen den Kater. Einige von Jacks Ablenkungsmethoden ließen sehr zu wünschen übrig – zumindest in ihren Nachwirkungen. 

„Okay, okay. Friss mich nicht gleich.“ Seine Schwester hob beide Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor sie aufstand. „Bei deiner Geheimnistuerei kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich wenigstens zur Hochzeit eingeladen werde, solltest du irgendwann jemand finden.“

„Hast du mich nur gesucht um mich zu ärgern?“, fragte Ianto matt.

„Nein. Annie hat angerufen, du weißt schon die Frau von Johnnys Cousin Maddoc. Sie will wissen, wann du vorbei kommen willst und die Kaninchen abholst, die sie für uns reserviert hat.“ Rhi musterte die beiden benutzten Gläser und die fast leere Whiskeyflasche auf dem Schreibtisch, verkniff sich aber jeden Kommentar. „Sie schlachten dann am Tag davor, damit wir sie ganz frisch bekommen. Aber es sollte bald sein, sie braucht die Ställe für den Nachwuchs.“ 

Für gewöhnlich machte sein Schwager das selbst, den Ausflug für ein ausgiebiges Gelage mit seinem Cousin nutzend. Aber auch wenn Johnny den Gips am Arm los war, sein Bein war nach wie vor fest vergipst und daher unbrauchbar, um ein Auto zu fahren. 

Seine offenbar wenig enthusiastische Miene richtig deutend, stemmte Rhi die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich kann nicht weg und ich kann schlecht Edwyn mit dem Bus hinschicken, oder?“

„Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete Ianto neutral. „Ich sehe in meinen Terminkalender und rufe Annie an.“ Er stand auf. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst? Ich muss mich waschen und frische Kleidung anziehen, bevor ich an die Arbeit gehe.“ Ianto sammelte seine Sachen und seine Schuhe ein und machte sich auf Socken auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, bevor seine Schwester noch auf die Idee kam, ihn zu fragen, mit wem er getrunken hatte. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie die Gläser und die Flasche entdeckt hatte. Wer wusste auf welche Ideen sie dieses Mal kam…

 

###

 

Zurück in der Küche kratzte Rhiannon Lachs aus der Dose, um ihn mit Mayonnaise und Gewürzen in einen einigermaßen essbaren Brotaufstrich zu verwandeln. Sie würde nie verstehen, warum frischer Fisch schwerer zu bekommen und teurer war, als konservierter - sie hatten die irische See schließlich vor der Tür. 

Aber eigentlich waren ihre Gedanken bei ihrem Bruder. Sie hatte nicht ernst gemeint, was sie zu ihm sagte, darüber dass es ihm nicht schaden würde, in einem fremden Bett zu schlafen. Manchmal war er so… prüde. Zu denken, dass sie für einen kleine Weile vermutet hatte, etwas ginge zwischen ihm und dem blauäugigen Captain vor…. 

„Gibt es den Fisch zum Tee, Mrs. D?“, unterbrach eine Stimme ihre Gedanken und Rhi sah ungehalten auf. 

Edwyn musterte mit größtem Interesse den Inhalt der Schüssel, in der sie rührte. 

„Edwyn! Steh hier nicht rum und halte Maulaffen feil. Bring den Müll raus“, orderte sie ungehalten und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Sie deutete auf die Konservendosen.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und machte sich umgehend an die Arbeit. 

Rhi seufzte. Sie wollte ihren Frust nicht an Edwyn auslassen. Aber egal mit wem sie heute sprach, sie schien immer den falschen Ton zu treffen. Abgesehen von Alice, die ihr im Vorübergehen zugeflüstert hatte, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder gesprochen habe und er sich der Sache annehmen wollte. Nun, sie hoffte Captain Harkness hatte mehr Glück mit Ianto als sie…

 

tbc


	29. Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der mit Ianto verbrachten Nacht holt Jack die Realität ein.

Titel: Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 3  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 1561  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Nach der mit Ianto verbrachten Nacht holt Jack die Realität ein.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Anders als Ianto vollkommen katerfrei, trübte nichts Jacks Laune an diesem Morgen. Nun, vielleicht abgesehen davon, dass er sich wieder einmal ohne Abschied davonschlich, während Ianto schlief. Aber es wäre grausam gewesen, ihn zu wecken. So küsste er ihn nur auf die Stirn, breitete sein Jackett über ihn, nahm seinen Mantel und verließ so leise wie möglich das Büro hinter der Rezeption. 

Ungeachtet dessen betrachtete er den Abend als Erfolg. Der Alkohol hatte nicht nur den angenehmen Effekt, Iantos Hemmungen ein wenig zu mildern, er lockerte auch die Zunge des jungen Walisers. Nach und nach, unterbrochen von etwas mehr Whiskey und Aktivitäten, die keine Worte erforderten, redete sich Ianto seine Sorgen von der Seele. Der Zustand des Hotels und die damit einhergehenden finanziellen Schwierigkeiten, kamen nicht wirklich als Überraschung, wohl aber, dass sich Lisa gemeldet hatte. Doch offensichtlich würde der ganze Whiskey Schottlands nicht ausreichen, um Ianto dazu zu bewegen, über dieses Thema zu sprechen…

Das Hotel war noch still und dunkel, als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte um zu baden und frische Kleidung anzuziehen. Iantos unsicher forschende Finger waren nie weiter als bis zu seinem geöffneten Kragen gewandert und Jack seinerseits behielt seine Hände oberhalb der Taille des jüngeren Mannes, und doch… Mit Ianto empfand er keinen Frust darüber wie langsam sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelten. Manchmal konnten eben auch alte Hunde neue Tricks lernen und Jacks neuer Trick war Geduld. Und bis Ianto so weit war, lehnte er sich in der Wanne zurück, tauchte tiefer in das warme Wasser und ließ seiner Fantasie freien Lauf.

Später frühstückte er mit Alice und Steven, lauschte seinem Enkel während der munter von einem Traum erzählte, in dem er zum Mond flog. Und komplementierte den Porridge, den seine Tochter auf einer Kochplatte in ihrem Zimmer zubereitete. 

Sein Glück hielt auf dem Weg in den Hub an, der Morgen war kühl und klar und vor allem staubtrocken. Dass er sich an den Regen in Wales gewöhnt hatte, musste nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass er ihn mochte. 

Das Hauptquartier der walisischen Niederlassung von Torchwood war dunkel und still, offenbar war er zur Abwechslung der Erste, der zur Arbeit erschien. 

Oder doch nicht. In Alex‘ Büro brannte Licht und als Jack darauf zusteuerte, erschien der Mann selbst. Den grauen Bartstoppeln nach, die sein fahles Gesicht zierten und den ungekämmten Haaren nach hatte Hopkins die Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch verbracht. Er wirkte von Kopf bis Fuß zerknittert und hielt einen Teebecher in der Hand, aus dem weißer Dampf aufstieg.

Alex blieb so abrupt stehen, als er ihn sah, dass er Tee auf den Boden verschüttet. Bevor Jack auch nur so viel wie „Guten Morgen“ sagen konnte, funkelte ihn sein Freund und Vorgesetzter wütend an. 

„Du!“, rief Hopkins und kam auf ihn zu. 

„Ich“, entgegnete Jack leichthin und verschränkte grinsend die Arme. „In Person. Zumindest war ich es noch, als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe.“ Und das konnte man nicht oft genug, in diesem Geschäft…

„Ich sollte dich... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mit dir machen sollte, aber das sofort.“ Alex packte Jack am Ärmel und zog ihn mit diesen rätselhaften Worten in sein Büro, die Tür hinter ihnen schließend. Sein Becher landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf der Schreibfläche, spritzte mehr Tee auf die dort liegenden Papiere. 

„Wo brennt es?“, fragte Jack trocken. Wirklich, Alex sollte sich an seinen eigenen Rat halten und ab und zu eine Nacht frei nehmen. Er brauchte dringend ein wenig Entspannung.

„Bei dir. Offensichtlich. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, nein, dich nicht angefleht, mit deinen Eroberungen diskret zu sein?“ Aufgebracht tigerte Hopkins hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

Jacks Gedanken kehrten sofort zur letzten Nacht zurück, aber davon konnte Alex nicht sprechen. Außerdem hätte er nicht diskreter sein können… „Das war ich auch.“

„So? Soll ich dir sagen, womit ich die halbe Nacht verbracht habe? Damit einen deiner Versuche von "Diskretion" aus der Welt zu schaffen.“ Alex schlug mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte, dass der Teebecher und diverse andere Utensilien hüpften. 

Das erklärte den übernächtigten Zustand seines Bosses, aber auch nicht mehr. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“

„Du hattest Sex mit einem jungen Mann, den du in einem Pub aufgelesen hast. Und du hast ihn dafür bezahlt.“ Hopkins starrte ihn an. „Und jetzt hast du eine Anzeige am Hals. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“

„Kannst du das vielleicht etwas genauer eingrenzen?“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Gedächtnis…“ Es war eine wirklich sehr allgemeine Aussage.

Nicht einmal der Anflug eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf Alex’ Miene. „Er hat dich auf einem Foto identifiziert, weil er sich Straffreiheit erhofft.“ 

Das wurde ja immer mysteriöser! „Wieso hat die Polizei ein Foto von mir?“

„Jack!“ Alex sah aus, als stände er kurz vor einem Schlaganfall. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen nicht mehr fahl, sondern dunkelrot.

„Wenn ich deine Fragen beantworten soll, dann will ich auch Antworten von dir.“ Jack gab nicht nach.

„Natürlich hat die Polizei Fotos von uns. Was denkst du, wieso die Heddlu so bereitwillig die Szene räumt, wenn es sich um einen Fall für uns handelt? Wir arbeiten mit ihnen zusammen. Sie haben Akten über uns, wenn auch stark zensiert“, erklärte Alex aufgebracht. „Offensichtlich hat dich einer der Polizisten nach seiner Beschreibung erkannt und ihm das Foto gezeigt. Vielleicht einer, bei dem du dich wieder nicht mit dem Flirten zurückhalten konntest. Ich sage dir immer, nicht jeder nimmt das gut auf.“

„Das ist mehr als ein Jahr her. Und ich denke inzwischen, ich habe ihn damals zu gut bezahlt.“ Entgegen seiner Worte hatte er eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, von wem Alex sprach. Und auch, dass die Aussage des jungen Mannes etwas mit einem zufälligen Zusammentreffen vor einigen Wochen zu tun haben mochte, bei der er eine Wiederholung ihres Arrangements abgelehnt hatte. 

Alex stöhnte gequält auf. „Nimmt das bitte ernst, Jack. Cardiff ist nicht London. Ich habe hier viel weniger Einfluss und sehr viel weniger Gefallen, die ich einfordern kann.“ 

„Ich habe nichts genommen, dass er mir nicht angeboten hat, Alex.“

„Darum geht es nicht. Das interessiert niemanden.“ Seufzend ließ sich Hopkins in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Dein Glück, dass er wenigstens über 21 ist, auch wenn er nicht so alt aussieht und nicht zum ersten Mal einen Freier an die Polizei verpfiffen hat.“ 

„Das ist Glück?“

„Ja. Er hat, was man einen "zweifelhaften Charakter" nennt. Ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass er lügt. Dass er bezahlt wurde, um Gerüchte über dich in die Welt zu setzen. Oder versuchen wollte, dich durch Erpressung um noch mehr Geld zu erleichtern.“ Alex trank einen Schluck aus seinem Teebecher und verzog das Gesicht. 

„Das haben sie dir geglaubt?“, fragte Jack skeptisch. „Wieso...“

„Du hältst den Mund. Du kritisierst mich nicht“, unterbrach ihn Alex wütend und knallte den Becher zurück auf den Tisch. „Das kommt mir nicht noch einmal vor, Jack, verstanden? Ich halte meinen Kopf nicht mehr für dich hin.“

„Das nächste Mal...“

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben. Halt dich wie der Rest von uns an die weiblichen Huren in der Stadt. Oder such dir zumindest jemand, der den Mund hält. Ein kleiner Tipp, nicht wieder in einem Pub.“ Er rieb sich müde übers Gesicht. „Du wolltest hier bleiben. Du hast mir versprochen, mir zu helfen, diese Niederlassung wieder aufzubauen. Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn ich ständig hinter dir herräumen muss. Verdammt, du lebst lange genug auf diesem Planeten um die Regeln zu kennen. Egal was du davon hältst, versuch wenigstens in der Hinsicht, dich daran zu halten.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Jack gab sich alle Mühe zerknirscht dreinzusehen. 

„Und was genau tut dir leid?“ Hopkins sah zu ihm hoch.

„Das ich erwischt wurde und du deshalb in Schwierigkeiten bist“, entgegnete Jack mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Lass mich wissen, wie ich dich dafür entschädigen kann.“

Alex grinste müde. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.“

„Ich werde vorsichtiger sein“, versprach Jack und wandte sich zum Gehen. Stimmen aus dem Hauptraum des Hubs verkündeten, dass andere aus dem Team eingetroffen waren. 

„Wenn nicht meinetwegen“, meinte Alex hinter ihm. „Dann um deines Mister Jones' Willen.“

Jack drehte sich um. „Was hat Ianto damit zu tun?“

„Wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, wären sie als nächstes ins Hotel gegangen, um sich dort nach dir zu erkundigen, wo du wohnst. Was wäre, wenn jemand dort irgendetwas gesehen hat? Etwas völlig Harmloses. Dein Arm um Iantos Schulter. Oder jemand, der gesehen hat, wie er zu einer ungewöhnlichen Zeit aus deinem Zimmer gekommen ist. Wie schnell lässt sich daraus etwas Kompromittierendes konstruieren. Dich mag dein Ruf nicht kümmern, aber was ist mit ihm?“

Es war einen Moment still, dann senkte Jack den Blick. „Danke, Alex. Das meine ich ernst.“ Er griff nach der Türklinke. 

„Wohin willst du?“, fragte Hopkins.

„Ich gehe an meine Arbeit. Du hast offenbar alles im Griff.“ Jack verließ das Büro ohne eine Antwort seines Vorgesetzten abzuwarten. Auf dem Weg in die Garage ignorierte er die Zurufe seiner Teamkollegen – er hatte eine Falle zu stellen. 

 

tbc


	30. Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto führt seinen Alltag weiter, während Jack seine Falle stellt.

Titel: Gut geplant, ist halb gewonnen – Teil 4  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 2102  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies, Alice Carter, Steven und David, Jack Harkness, Originalcharaktere, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto führt seinen Alltag weiter, während Jack seine Falle stellt.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Ianto atmete erleichtert auf, als er die letzte der beiden schweren, altmodischen Zinnwannen in der Speisekammer verstaute. Sie waren zu einem Drittel mit Eis gefüllt, um die frisch geschlachteten Kaninchen zu kühlen. Trotz einer Schicht Wachspapier und mehr Eis und der dicht schließenden Deckel hatte sich auf der Rückfahrt der Geruch nach Blut Übelkeit-erregend im Auto ausgebreitet, trotz herunter gekurbeltem Fenster. Vielleicht lag die Übelkeit aber auch in seinem leeren Magen begründet – so gut wie leer, nach einem Frühstück, das (seinen Alkoholexzessen in der Nacht vorher geschuldet) nur aus Kaffee, Aspirin und zwei Scheiben trockenen Toast bestanden hatte. Als er von der Rezeption aus mit Annie telefonierte, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie vorschlagen würde, dass er sofort losfuhr. Wenn er sie richtig verstanden hatte, hatte jemand anderes kurzfristig abgesagt und sie saß nun mit einer Ladung Kaninchen da, die nicht abgeholt wurden – und das war nicht so leicht, sie sprach nur walisisch. Annie war einige Jahre älter als Rhiannon und sie besuchte nur eine kleine Dorfschule, auf der in Walisisch unterrichtet wurde. Ianto wurde wie seine Schwester in einer Schule in Cardiff unterrichtet und zwar in Englisch. Dank ihrer Großeltern verstanden und sprachen sie beide Walisisch, aber selbst wenn der Kater nicht noch in seinen Schläfen gehämmert hätte, wäre es Ianto schwer gefallen, ihr im Detail zu folgen, so aufgebracht sprach sie auf ihn ein. Es schien praktisch unmöglich, nicht zu versprechen, dass er sofort losfuhr. 

Wenn Jack seinen walisischen Akzent so sexy fand, müsste ihn Annies in Ekstase versetzen… Aber Ianto unterband diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, als er den Hörer auflegte. Er wollte im Moment die vergangene Nacht nicht analysieren und es war auch nicht die richtige Zeit oder gar der richtige Ort dazu. Also zog Ianto einen wasserdichten Mantel über seinen Anzug, wechselte zu robusten Schuhen mit dicken Gummisohlen und setzte einen Hut auf. Dann übergab er die Rezeption an Toshiko und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse und wischte sich die klammen Finger an einem Handtuch ab, das an einem Nagel neben der Tür hing. Sie waren nicht schmutzig, aber die kalten Metallgriffe hatten tief in seine Haut geschnitten. Sein Magen knurrte. Annie hatte ihm angeboten, mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ihm der Anblick ihrer mit Blut bespritzten Schürze den ohnehin dürftigen Appetit verdorben. Und angesichts der unangenehmen Rückfahrt war es sogar gut, dass er darauf verzichtet hatte…

Seine Schuhe quietschten leise auf den abgetretenen Steinfliesen und er sah unwillkürlich nach unten. Seine Schwester war sehr eigen damit, wenn man Schmutz in ihre Küche trug, aber er hatte sorgfältig den Schlamm abgewischt, bevor er das erste Mal das Haus betrat. Hut und Mantel, beides sehr nass, trockneten im Büro. 

Rhiannon warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, als er aus der Speisekammer trat und Ianto nickte ihr zu. Leider schien sie das als Aufforderung aufzufassen, den Kochlöffel dem neben ihr stehenden Mädchen in die Hand zu drücken und zu ihm zu kommen. Er wappnete sich gegen Fragen oder weitere Anspielungen auf seine nächtlichen Ausschweifungen, aber seine Schwester begnügte sich mit einer gründlichen Musterung. Vor allem auf den Schmutzspritzern an seinen Hosenbeinen blieben ihre Augen hängen. Der Regen der letzten Tage hatte den nicht asphaltierten Weg, der zum Hof von Annie und Maddoc führte in eine schlammige Rutschbahn verwandelt, so dass er den Wagen aus Sorge einige Meter vor dem Tor parkte. Mit den doch recht deutlich abgefahrenen Reifen hätte er möglicherweise die Kurve direkt vor der Einfahrt nicht geschafft ohne im Graben zu landen. Daran, die Schuhe zu säubern, hatte er gedacht, aber die Hose war zweitrangig. 

„Ich habe Cock a leekie Suppe für uns gekocht“, meinte seine Schwester und wischte eine Fussel von seinem Reverse. „Genau das richtige für so einen nassen Tag. Die Jungs haben dir reichlich übriggelassen.“ Sie lächelte. „Und Johnny weigert sich, schottisches Spülwasser zu essen.“

„Ich nehme gerne einen Teller“, versicherte ihr Ianto. „Oder zwei.“ Sein Schwager mochte die schottische Hühnersuppe mit Backpflaumen – die wegen der Verwendung von viel Lauch auch in Wales Anklang fand - als Spülwasser abtun, aber Ianto war kein Snob. Schon gar nicht, was das Essen seiner Schwester anging. Er hatte nur gelegentlich ein Problem mit ihrem Drang, ihn zu füttern. 

„Gut.“ Rhi schien keine andere Antwort erwartet zu haben. „Setz dich schon mal, ich bin in einer Minute...“ Sie drehte sich zum großen Küchentisch um, der allerdings besetzt war. „Oder ich bringe dir in zwei Minuten das Essen auf dein Zimmer.“

Steven und David saßen dort – richtig, Ianto hatte vergessen, dass David heute schulfrei hatte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war völlig auf Alice Carter gerichtet, die eingemachte Kirschen in bereits mit Teig gefüllte Formen verteilte, die den größten Teil der Tischfläche bedeckten. Anschließend wurden die Kirschen mit einer dicken Schicht gezuckerter Brösel und kleinen Butterflocken versehen, bevor sie im Ofen knusprig braun buken. 

Jacks Tochter bewegte sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in der Küche als hätte sie schon immer hier gearbeitet. Ianto bedauerte ehrlich, dass er ihr – so wie die Dinge standen – wohl auch in Zukunft keine Stelle im Hotel anbieten konnte. Da Jack für Unterkunft und Logis aufkam, konnte er ihr auch nicht anbieten, im Gegenzug dazu dafür zu arbeiten. Davon hatte Alice nichts. Apropos Rechnungen… Er sollte den Nachmittag damit verbringen, die Rechnungen für diese Woche vorzubereiten und den Beschwerdebrief der Reinigung zu beantworten. 

Alice sah plötzlich auf, als hätte sie seinen Blick bemerkt und lächelte ihm zu. Ianto fragte sich, was sie dachte. Über ihn. Über ihren Vater. 

„Ich esse besser im Büro“, meinte Ianto und wandte sich wieder seiner Schwester zu. 

Allerdings war Rhis Aufmerksamkeit auf Alice gerichtet, die gerade den Jungs etwas zuflüsterte, Steven mit dem Unterarm über den Kopf strich, bevor sie weiter zum Waschbecken ging, um ihre mit Kirschsaft verklebten Hände zu säubern. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, hatte Ianto plötzlich das Gefühl, auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Da war so ein Leuchten in Rhis Augen, als wäre ihr gerade etwas eingefallen…

„Kein Problem.“ Rhiannon strich ihre Schürze glatt. „Ich schick dir in fünf Minuten Edwyn mit einem Tablett.“ Damit kehrte sie an den Herd zurück.

Damit war er wohl entlassen. Das hohle Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hatte aber nicht mehr nur mit dem verpassten Mittagessen zu tun…

 

###

 

Jack hatte Glück. Nicht nur fand er ein relativ windgeschütztes Fleckchen mit ungehindertem Blick auf das Haus – und eines, an dem sein Herumlungern nicht schon nach fünf Sekunden die Nachbarn alarmierte - er musste auch nicht stundenlang warten, wie er insgeheim befürchtet hatte. Es war nur knapp eine Stunde vergangen, als die alte Dame, in deren Garten der Schuppen stand, in dem sie vor Wochen den Kokon des Aliens gefunden hatten, das Haus verließ. Ein gutes Omen, fand er, während er ihr nachsah. Gut gegen das schlechte Wetter verpackt, eine Handtasche unter den Arm geklemmt, ging sie an ihm vorbei den Bürgersteig entlang, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Natürlich hätte er nicht unbedingt warten müssen, bis sie ging, um das Grundstück zu betreten, aber andererseits wollte er nicht riskieren, dass sie zufällig im falschen Moment aus dem Fenster blickte und ihn im Garten sah. Nach ihrem „Gespräch“ am Morgen würde Alex es vermutlich nicht gut aufnehmen, wenn er wegen unbefugten Betretens verhaftet wurde. Auch wenn er quasi rein beruflich hier war. 

Als die alte Dame um die Ecke verschwunden war, sah er sich noch einmal um, dann schwang Jack sich über den Zaun. Er verfluchte einen regenschweren Strauch, der sich an seinen Mantel krallte, fand aber abgesehen von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall ungehindert den Weg zur Rückseite des Grundstücks, wo der Schuppen stand.

Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, die Luft, die ihm entgegenschlug trocken und staubig. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass jemand in letzter Zeit hier gewesen war – weder Mensch noch Alien. Das Torchwood-Team hatte alle Spuren des Aliens, des Kokons und die seines Kampfes mit ihm beseitigt. Es schien nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher, alter Schuppen zu sein. Und trotzdem spürte Jack ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Er würde nicht so weit gehen, es Angst oder Besorgnis zu nennen… selbst wenn das Alien in diesem Moment auftauchen sollte, was konnte ihm am Ende schon passieren. 

Trotzdem griff Jack nach der Webley an seiner Seite, die unter dem zugeknöpften Mantel natürlich alles andere als griffbereit war. Er öffnete den Mantel und schüttelte ihn gleichzeitig aus. Wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf. Der Griff der Webley glitt vertraut in seine Handfläche, als er die Waffe aus dem Holster zog. Auch jemand, der den Tod nicht zu fürchten hatte, war nicht wild darauf, unnötig zu sterben…

Nachdem er sich gründlich in allen Ecken umgesehen hatte, wusste Jack nun, dass er so gut wie allein war. Seine Suche hatte ein paar Spinnen und Kellerasseln aufgescheucht und hinter einem kalkfleckigen alten Tontopf lag eine tote, eingeschrumpelte Maus. Jack tippte auf natürliche Todesursache, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so ein winziges Tier das Interesse des Aliens geweckt hätte.

Jack steckte die Webley zurück, weil er für den nächsten Schritt beide Hände frei haben musste. Er zog ein Taschenmesser aus dem Schaft seines rechten Stiefels und klappte es auf. Die Klinge war sauber und scharf, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Jack setzte sich auf eine umgedrehte Holzkiste, die altersschwach knarrte und krachte, aber seinem Gewicht standhielt. Er betrachtete einen Moment die Klinge, die im blassen Tageslicht matt glänzte, dann zog er sie entschlossen quer über die Innenfläche seiner linken Hand. Als er die die Finger zur Faust ballte, fiel Blut auf den staubigen Boden und bildete kleine schimmernde Tropfen, die langsam von der trockenen Oberfläche aufgesogen wurden. 

Das Taschenmesser auf dem Knie balancierend, suchte Jack in der Manteltasche nach einem sauberen Taschentuch. Dann wischte er das Blut von seiner Handfläche – auf der nur ein dünner, roter Strich von der oberflächlichen Wunde zurückgeblieben war – und reinigte dann das Taschenmesser, bevor er es einmal mehr in seinem Stiefelschaft verstaute. 

Seine Falle war gestellt, jetzt hieß es abwarten, ob sie auch zuschnappte. 

Jack betrachtete die Bluttropfen auf dem Boden und fragte sich, ob es genug war. Wenn seine Theorie stimmte, dann war nicht mehr Blut nötig, vor allem, weil es von seinem schon einen Vorgeschmack bekommen hatte. Er hatte ja schon einiges gesehen, aber einem scheinbar identischen Doppelgänger, der versuchte ihm die Kehle heraus zu reißen, war auch für ihn neu gewesen… 

Die Stille im Schuppen wirkte seltsamerweise nicht bedrohlich, auch wenn Jack immer noch dieses Kribbeln im Nacken spürte. Wenn er daran glauben würde, dass man Blicke spüren konnte, auch wenn man sie nicht sah, dann müsste er jetzt überzeugt sein, dass er beobachtet wurde. Aber wieso sollte das Alien ihn nur beobachten, wenn es hier war? Warum ihn nicht schlichtweg angreifen? Es musste inzwischen wissen, dass er alleine war. 

Er stand auf und drückte das Kreuz durch. Die Couch in Iantos Büro war wesentlich bequemer gewesen als diese alte Kiste. Ianto… Das erste Mal kamen Jack Zweifel an seinem Plan. Oder eher an dessen impulsiver Umsetzung. Indem er sich selbst als Köder anbot, brachte er jeden in Gefahr, der sich in seiner Nähe befand. Das bedeutete, er musste sich vom Hotel und vom Hub fernhalten und das möglicherweise für unbestimmte Zeit. Sollte das Alien nicht bald den Köder schlucken. Vielleicht hätte er Ianto und seiner Tochter erklären sollen, warum er für eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwinden musste. Alex sollte die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, aber ob er daran denken würde, die Situation auch seiner Familie zu erklären?

Okay, vielleicht hatte Alex doch ein kleines bisschen Recht damit, dass er hätte besser warten sollen. Immerhin wusste Jack, wo er auf das Alien warten würde – in dem alten Lagerhaus, in dem Torchwood residierte, bevor der Hub sicher genug gewesen war, um sich dort längere Zeit aufzuhalten. Es gab dort Lebensmittel und Wasser und einen kleinen Notfall-Waffenvorrat, so dass er es dort eine Zeitlang aushalten konnte. Unter Umständen etwas langweilig, aber er war schon unbequemer untergebracht gewesen. 

Vielleicht musste er auch nicht lange warten und hatte bald eine interessante Geschichte mehr für Ianto. Jack sah sich noch einmal im Schuppen um, bevor er ihn verließ. 

Die Falle war gestellt.

tbc


	31. Tee und Tratsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein langer Tag neigt sich dem Ende zu.

Titel: Tee und Tratsch  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 1718  
Charaktere: Rhiannon Davies, Alice Carter, Ianto Jones, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ein langer Tag neigt sich dem Ende zu.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Konzentriert heftete Rhi die beiden Stoffstücke mit raschen, groben Stichen zusammen, bevor sie eine andere Nadel nahm und begann, eine zierliche Naht zu legen. Mit der Nähmaschine wäre es schneller gegangen oder vielleicht auch nicht, bei so einem kleinen Kleidungsstück. Außerdem erschien es ihr persönlicher, auch wenn ihr morgen die Finger schmerzen würden. 

Um diese Uhrzeit war es still in der Küche. Ab und zu kam ein Knacken aus dem Aga, wenn eine der Kohlen sprang. Der Herd füllte den Raum mit angenehmer Wärme. Wer brauchte da schon eine moderne Heizung? Das Ticken der Uhr begleitete ihre flinken Bewegungen und fast ohne es zu merken, begann sie vor sich hin zu summen. 

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie eine Pause einlegen und eine Tasse Tee aufbrühen sollte, als Schritte die beschauliche Stille durchdrangen. Rhiannon sah zur Tür – und lächelte, als sie erkannte, wer der späte Besucher war.

„Oh, gibt es etwas, dass du mir noch nicht erzählt hast?“ Alice nahm neben ihr Platz und bewunderte lächelnd das winzige Kleidungsstück, das unter Rhis Händen langsam Form annahm.

Rhiannon sah sie fragend an, dann fiel der Groschen bei ihr und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Himmel, nein. Ich mache das nicht für mich selbst, das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.“ Sie steckte die Nadel in ihr Nadelkissen und massierte ihre Finger. Ihre Augen fühlten sich trocken an, nachdem sie so lange auf die Stiche gestarrt hatte. Sie wurde wirklich langsam alt. Definitiv zu alt, um noch einmal ein Baby groß zu ziehen. „Ich habe eine Cousine, die in zwei Wochen ihr erstes Baby bekommt“, erklärte sie der anderen Frau. „Und ich nähe ihr ein Hemdchen nach einem alten Muster, das ich im Tagebuch meiner Großmutter gefunden habe. Mam-gu hat erst als erwachsene Frau das Schreiben gelernt und ihre Schrift ist - gelinde gesagt - schwer zu entziffern. Aber Ianto hat sich die Mühe gemacht, es für mich abzuschreiben, er hat ein Händchen für so was.“

„Mam-gu?“, wiederholte Alice fragend. „War das ihr Name?“

„Das ist der walisische Begriff für Großmutter“, erwiderte Rhi lächelnd. „Wenn du auf Dauer hier leben wirst, könnte es vielleicht nicht schaden, wenn du ein paar walisische Worte lernst“, schlug sie vor. „Ich kann dir meinen Bruder übrigens als Lehrer empfehlen.“

„Denkst du, er hat im Gegenzug Interesse daran, Italienisch zu lernen?“, entgegnete Alice amüsiert. „Aber es werden wohl eher wenige Gäste aus Italien kommen.“ Sie strich eine winzige Falte im Stoff glatt. „Du hast wirklich ein Händchen für so etwas, ich bekäme nie eine so gleichmäßige und so winzige Naht hin. Vergiss die Sache mit den Lavendelsäckchen, damit kannst du wirklich Geld verdienen.“

Rhi seufzte. „Dazu hätte ich nicht die Geduld. Oder die Zeit.“ Sie fädelte frischen Faden ein. „Meine Nähkünste sind eher bescheiden. Ich muss dir unbedingt ein Sommerkleid zeigen, das Lisa vor fünf Jahren für mich gemacht hat. Sie ist eine wahre Künstlerin. Ihre Stickereien sind Kunstwerke. Sie hatte vor ihrem Unfall wirklich das Zeug dazu, ihre eigene Mode zu machen.“

Alice stupste mit dem Zeigefinger ein paar Fadenspulen in eine Reihe. „Hat dein Bruder denn eigentlich noch Kontakt mit ihr?“, fragte sie.

„Nicht, dass er mir davon erzählt. Es hat nicht gut geendet zwischen den beiden.“ Rhi spitzte die Ohren, doch Alice schien mit dieser Auskunft zufrieden zu sein. Aber bewies das nicht, dass sie sich zumindest ein klein wenig für Ianto interessierte… Gut, sie war ein wenig älter als Ianto und geschieden und hatte bereits ein Kind, aber ihr Bruder könnte einen schlechteren Fang machen.

Wie hätte Rhi auch wissen sollen, dass Alice im Zusammenhang mit Ianto an ihren Vater dachte und nicht an sich selbst. 

„Also weißt du, manchmal wünsche ich mir schon ein Geschwisterchen für Steven“, meinte Alice mit Blick auf das Baby-Hemdchen. Sie seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was für einen Unsinn ich rede. Ich sollte glücklich und dankbar sein, dass ich ein Kind aus dem Gröbsten heraus habe. Jetzt noch einmal von vorne anfangen…“ Sie sah Rhi an. „Soll ich uns einen Pot Tee machen? Steven schläft, aber ich bin noch nicht müde. Stört es dich, wenn ich dir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste?“ 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Und Tee wäre wunderbar.“ Rhi lächelte ein kleines, privates Lächeln, als Alice aufstand, um den Kessel auf die Platte zu stellen und das Feuer im Aga zu schüren. Manchmal musste man eben dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen…

 

###

 

Ianto fand diese Zeit des Tages meistens beruhigend. Wenn alles gut gelaufen war, dann hatte er seine Arbeit erledigt und war bereit für das was kam. 

Heute war definitiv nicht „meistens“. Den ganzen Tag über fühlte er sich, als stehe er einen Schritt neben sich und beobachte sich selbst. Nachwirkungen des Katers? (Er sollte Alkohol in Zukunft besser meiden.) Nachwirkungen der Freiheiten, die er Jack – und sich mit Jack – erlaubt hatte? 

Die letzte Handlung des Tages bestand darin, dass er sich selbst eine Notiz schrieb, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er am nächsten Morgen in den Keller ging und nachsah, ob an einer der dort gelagerten Kommoden ein Griff war, den er gegen einen defekten in einem der Gästezimmer austauschen konnte. Eigentlich die vorletzte. Da war noch etwas, dass er bereits eine Weile hinaus schob...

Er zog die Schublade auf, in der er die beiden rätselhaften Briefe verstaut hatte. Es war spät. Es wäre vernünftig, sie zu belassen, wo sie waren und das Öffnen auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben. Trotzdem bewegten sich seine Finger wie aus eigenem Antrieb, zogen die beiden weißen Rechtecke aus Papier hervor und legten sie auf dem Rezeptionstresen ab. 

Eine Weile musterte er die Briefe, als würden sie ihm einfach so ihren Inhalt verraten, ohne dass er sie tatsächlich öffnete. 

Natürlich war das albern…

Da stand er, ein erwachsener Mann, und zögerte vor zwei Briefen, als bestehe die Gefahr, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht springen könnten. 

Aber vielleicht war die Lösung so einfach, wie naheliegend. 

Endgültig. 

War die Entscheidung so schwer oder hatte er sie im Grunde seines Herzens längst getroffen? 

Ianto nahm den Umschlag mit der so schmerzlich vertrauten Handschrift. Und dann trat er damit hinter der Rezeption hervor, durchquerte den Raum, bis er vor dem offenen Kamin stand. Die Flammen waren weit heruntergebrannt, bereits fast erloschen. Ianto schob den Funkenschutz zur Seite, ging vor der Feuerstelle in die Hocke und legte den Umschlag behutsam auf die Ascheschicht über den noch glühenden Kohlen. 

Das Papier fing sofort Feuer. Die Kanten des Umschlages kräuselten sich, verbrannten zu schwarzen, hauchdünnen Schnipseln, von denen einige mit der heißen Luft aufstiegen und einen Moment über den Flammen tanzten, bevor sich diese auch schon wieder verzehrt hatten und sie zurück in die Glut stürzten. 

Er beobachtete, wie sich auch das letzte Fitzelchen Papier in Asche verwandelte und erwartete Bedauern. Oder Bestürzen darüber, was er getan hatte. Unbefriedigte Neugier. Was er spürte, war… ein dumpfer, aber undeutlicher Schmerz. Wie eine alte Narbe, die schmerzte wenn sich das Wetter änderte oder ein rheumatischer Zeh, der Schnee ankündigte. 

Es war vorbei.

Ianto richtete sich auf, stellte den Funkenschutz wieder an seinen Platz und rieb die Hände aneinander, obwohl sie nicht schmutzig geworden waren. 

Etwas hatte sich geändert. Nein. Er hatte sich geändert. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ihm dieser Brief – und was immer darin geschrieben gewesen sein mochte – alles bedeutet. Er hätte Hoffnung bedeutet. 

Sein Herz hatte nicht aufgehört zu schlagen. 

Ianto holte tief Luft und trat ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück wieder hinter den Tresen. 

Tomis Brief wartete auf ihn. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er einen zweiten Ausflug zur Feuerstelle machen sollte. Ianto spürte, wie sich etwas darin bewegte, etwas eckiges, steifes, das von einer Seite zur anderen glitt, als er den Umschlag in die Hand nahm. Er nahm einen Brieföffner aus der gleichen Schublade und schlitzte das Kuvert vorsichtig auf. Ein Blatt Papier – er erkannte einen Briefbogen des Hotels wieder, obwohl es in der Mitte gefaltet war – und ein quadratisches Foto glitten auf die Schreibunterlage. Das Foto landete mit der Bildseite nach unten und er ließ es zunächst liegen, faltete den Brief auf. 

 

Ich überlasse dir, was du damit anfängst.  
Pass auf dich auf.

Tomi.

 

Zwei Zeilen, eine Unterschrift. 

Ianto drehte das Foto um. Hitze ergoss sich über sein Gesicht, als ob er direkt in eine offene Flamme starrte. Einzelne Eindrücke setzten sich zu einem Bild zusammen, auch wenn es vor allem Jack war, der seinen Blick anzog. 

Jack. Nackt. In einem Bett schlafend. Oder vielleicht stellte er sich auch nur schlafend. Neben ihm ein zweiter Mann. Abgesehen von Jack selbst hatte er noch nie so einen attraktiven Mann gesehen. Mit den Gesichtszügen eines schelmischen Satyr, einer griechischen Statue. Oh, und unbestreitbar ebenfalls spärlich oder überhaupt nicht bekleidet. 

Es war nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, was zuvor in diesem Bett geschehen war.

Es war unmöglich, sich das vorzustellen.

Ianto schluckte und drehte das Foto mit der Bildseite nach unten. Er hatte geglaubt, Lisas Brief ungelesen zu verbrennen, wäre die schwerste Entscheidung gewesen, die er heute Abend traf. 

Was fing er mit diesem Foto an? Mit dem Wissen, dass es existierte? Woher hatte Tomi es und wieso hatte er es für ihn hinterlassen? Wusste Jack von der Existenz dieses Fotos? 

Er faltete das Foto zurück in den Brief und schob beides zurück in den Umschlag. Als er ihn wieder in die Schublade legen wollte, stoppte er sich und steckte den Umschlag stattdessen in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Jeder konnte es in der Schublade finden und sehen. 

Ianto löschte die Lampen, er brauchte kein Licht, um den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer zu finden. Den Kopf voller Fragen, auf die hoffentlich Jack Harkness die Antworten kannte. 

Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich tatsächlich, dass der Mann plötzlich auftauchte, aber natürlich erfüllte ihm Jack gerade heute nicht diesen Wunsch.

 

Tbc

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream

So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you

(A Fine Frenzy „Almost Lover“)


	32. Gestaltwandler am Morgen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks Plan schlägt fehl.

Titel: Gestaltwandler am Morgen...  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 2638  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alice Carter, Alex Hopkins, OC‘s: Edwyn, Lana Thyme  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jacks Plan schlägt fehl. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Warten war ja so langweilig.

Jack stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus und kippelte mit dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß. Oh, das ging wirklich nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Und das fing damit an, dass sich die Situation mit dem Lagerhaus, das er für seine Falle vorsah, etwas anders darstellte als gedacht. 

Das Feldbett, auf dem er die Nacht hätte verbringen wollen, stand ausgerechnet unter der offenbar einzigen undichten Stelle im Dach und dem Schimmel und dem Modergestank nach, der von der Matratze ausging, regnete es da nicht erst seit gestern rein. 

Das war die zweite schlechte Neuigkeit innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten nach seiner Ankunft dort gewesen. Möglicherweise hätte er sich das ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen sollen, als er sah, dass das Türschloss aufgebrochen worden war. Wohl nicht erst seit kurzem, denn es fand sich eine nicht unbeträchtliche Staubschicht auf dem wieder lose eingehängten Vorhängeschloss, dessen Bügel durch geknipst worden war. 

Nicht, dass es viel zu stehlen gab. Korrektur, es gab nichts zu stehlen, abgesehen von ein paar wurmstichigen Möbeln und vor sich hin rottenden Transportkisten. Der hinter einer Wandverkleidung versteckte Waffensafe war unberührt, aber jemand hatte den Schrank mit den Notfall-Lebensmittelvorräten aufgehebelt. 

Jacks Mantel verhakte sich an dem zersplitterten Holz, als er nachsah, ob etwas brauchbares zurückgeblieben war. Neben Staubflocken fand er eine halbvolle Packung Streichhölzer, einen Stapel alter Zeitungen – vermutlich zum Anfeuern des antiken gusseisernen Ofens gedacht, der einzigen Wärmequelle – eine vorsinflutliche Petroleumlampe – ohne Docht und ohne Petroleum – und zwei Dosen Sardinen in Öl, die der Dieb vermutlich verschmäht hatte, weil sie an den Rändern bereits leicht angerostet waren. Auf dem Weg hierher war Jack an diversen Pubs und einigen Lebensmittelgeschäften vorbeigegangen, aber um die Spur klar und eindeutig zu halten, sah er davon ab, sich dort mit Proviant zu versorgen. Während er den Schaden begutachtete, knurrte Jacks Magen. Selbst eine armselige Dose gebackener Bohnen wäre ihm unter diesen Umständen willkommen gewesen... 

In Ermangelung besserer Alternativen hatte er einen einigermaßen stabil aussehenden Stuhl in eine Ecke gezogen, von der aus er den einzigen Eingang im Auge behalten konnte. Die Fenster waren von innen vergittert. Es bestand natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass der Gestaltwandler über das Dach einzudringen versuchte, aber Jack war ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht ohne entsprechenden Lärm vor sich gehen würde. 

So spülte Jack mit metallisch schmeckendem Wasser – ein dünnes Rinnsal kam nach längerem Warten aus einem Wasserhahn über einem gesprungenen Waschbecken – die Sardinen runter und machte es sich mit den Zeitungen bequem, um über so bedeutende Ereignisse wie den ersten Preis der Schafzüchter bei der Landwirtschaftsausstellung von vor fünf Jahren zu lesen. Zumindest so lange, bis es draußen und damit auch in der Lagerhalle dunkel wurde. Wenigstens hatte er eine Taschenlampe eingesteckt. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie lange er warten musste, also blieb sie vorerst in seiner Tasche. 

Die Zeit zog sich zäh wie Gummi in die Länge. 

Ab und zu knackte und knirschte es über ihm, das Wellblechdach reagierte auf die Abkühlung, die die Nacht mit sich brachte. Gelegentlich wagte sich eine Ratte in seine Nähe, vermutlich angelockt vom Geruch der von den leeren Fischkonserven ausging. Diese Geräusche erkannte Jack blind, das war nicht seine erste Nachtwache in einem verlassenen Gebäude. 

Er ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, während er wartete und in die Stille lauschte. Und wenig verwunderlich kehrten sie immer wieder zu Ianto zurück. Vielleicht hatte Alex Recht und er war wirklich von dem jungen Waliser besessen. Die Nacht in Iantos Büro hatte gezeigt, wie ausgehungert Ianto nach Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung war, es sich aber gleichzeitig verbot, diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Und vielleicht hatte Alex auch Recht, dass er die falsche Person für Ianto war und Cardiff voll von jungen Frauen, die sehr viel besser in Iantos Leben passten… Er wusste nur sicher, dass Ianto ihm mehr bedeutete als eine Eroberung oder ein Zeitvertreib, bis die Tardis und sein Doctor zurückkehrten.

Jack streckte die Beine aus, als er sich zurücklehnte und griff nach der Webley, die einsatzbereit auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, den Gestaltwandler einzufangen, damit seine Kollegen in London ihn lebendig studieren konnten. Sie wussten nicht, wie viele Menschen diese Kreatur schon getötet hatte – hier und wo immer sie sich vorher herumgetrieben hatte – und darüber hinaus nahm Jack es ziemlich ernst, wer sein Gesicht trug.

Wurde es nicht langsam Morgen?

Die nächste Übernachtung buchte er auf jeden Fall mit Frühstück...

 

###

 

Edwyn lungerte an der Rezeption herum, was um diese Uhrzeit eher ungewöhnlich war. In der Küche wurde gerade das Frühstück zubereitet und ein Teenager im Wachstum aus einer großen Familie wie er war nie wirklich satt. 

„Bore da, Edwyn“, begrüßte Ianto ihn. Der Junge drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wartest du auf mich? Gibt es ein Problem?“ Obwohl er es besser wusste, hoffte Ianto trotzdem, dass Edwyn mit Nein antworten würde und nur an der Rezeption war, um sich die erste Aufträge des Tages abzuholen.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, Mister Jones“, sprudelte es aus dem Hotelboten heraus. „Er sieht genau so aus wie Sian gesagt hat.“

Ianto unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sian. Sie machte das halbe Haus mit ihren Schauermärchen verrückt. „Und wen hast du gesehen?“, fragte er, obwohl ihm die Antwort schon jetzt klar war.

„Den Fremden“, erwiderte Edwyn auch prompt. „Er sieht genau so gruselig aus wie sie gesagt hat.“

„Wirklich.“ Ianto klappte den Trenner auf und trat hinter den Rezeptionstresen. Vermutlich hatte Edwyn wieder die halbe Nacht in den Comics geschmökert, für die er sein ganzes Taschengeld ausgab und verwechselte jetzt Realität mit Fantasie. „Und wo hast du ihn gesehen?“ Es war morgens immer noch sehr neblig, so dicht an der Bucht. Es konnte einer der Gäste - Frühaufsteher oder Spätheimkehrer - gewesen sein, genau wie eines der Mädchen, das zu spät zur Arbeit erschien. Sogar Jack streunte gerne im Garten herum, wenn er von einer Nachtschicht kam und nicht sofort Schlafengehen wollte. 

„Im Garten. Als ich Holz aus dem Schuppen geholt habe.“ Edwyn schien kaum richtig stillstehen zu können. 

„Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast, Edwyn. Du kannst jetzt zurück an deine Arbeit gehen.“ Ianto schlug das Reservierungsbuch auf, um zu sehen, ob sie neue Gäste erwarteten. 

Der Teenager blieb stehen und zupfte an seiner Uniform herum, die trotz der Schneiderkünste seiner Mutter alle paar Monate nicht mehr richtig saß. „Aber...“, begann er zögernd und brach unsicher ab.

Ianto sah ihn an. „Ja?“, fragte er geduldig. „Was gibt es, Edwyn? Raus mit der Sprache.“

„Ich glaube, er ist in den Keller gegangen.“ 

„Die Tür zum Keller kann man vom Schuppen aus nicht sehen, sie ist um die Ecke.“ Und was sollte schon jemand im Keller suchen? Außer Ratten und alten, kaputten Möbeln fand sich dort nichts. Ianto hielt sich dort selten auf, außer wenn es Probleme mit der Heizung oder einer Wasserleitung gab und das überließ er oft seinem Schwager. Johnny verstand mehr von den temperamentvollen Anlagen als er. „Du hast dich sicher geirrt.“

Edwyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das Quietschen der Tür gehört. Es hört sich an, als ob man einer Katze auf den Schwanz tritt, ganz laut und lang.“

Ianto musterte ihn. „Und woher weißt du, wie sich diese Tür anhört?“, fragte er trocken. „Ich habe dich noch nie in den Keller geschickt.“

Der Teenager wand sich. „Ich habe geholfen... Mister Davies… wir haben zwei kaputte Stühle runter gebracht.“

Und vermutlich hatte er sich dort unten ein gemütliches Eckchen eingerichtet, um zu schlafen oder um Comics zu lesen. Ianto musste unbedingt das Türschloss reparieren lassen. „Gut. Wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich selbst nachsehen, ob jemand dort unten gewesen ist, der im Keller nichts zu suchen hat. Ich muss ohnehin nach einem Griff für eine kaputte Kommode suchen.“ Ianto nickte ihm zu. „Und jetzt geh in die Küche und hol dir eine Tasse Tee, aber dann machst du dich an die Arbeit, verstanden? Meine Schwester hat eine Liste mit Besorgungen für dich.“

„Schon klar, Mister Jones.“ Edwyn ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er stieß fast mit Alice Carter zusammen, die im gleichen Moment aus dem Korridor trat, der zur Küche führte, als der Junge in diesen einbog.

Lachend sah Alice ihm nach. „Guten Morgen, Ianto“, meinte sie, als sie an die Rezeption trat. „Was ist mit Edwyn passiert? Er rennt als stünde sein Hosenboden in Flammen.“

„Bore da.“ Ianto erwiderte ihren Gruß. Obwohl sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, sie mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. „Oh, er ist spät dran für sein zweites Frühstück. Offenbar hat er einen Fremden im Garten gesehen und er konnte nicht an die Arbeit gehen, bevor er mir davon berichtet hat.“ 

Alice zögerte. Sie strich eine Haarsträhne zurück und straffte die Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke, ich habe auch jemand dort gesehen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Ianto sie überrascht ansah. „Ich bin nicht sicher, der Nebel war ziemlich dicht. Rhiannon brauchte frischen Schnittlauch für die Pilz-Omelette, die sie heute morgen machen will und weil alle beschäftigt waren, bin ich gegangen, um welchen abzuschneiden. Es war noch jemand dort.“

Das Kräuterbeet lag in der Nähe der Kellertür, aber wenn Alice Schnittlauch abgeschnitten hatte, dann war die meiste Zeit über ihr Rücken der Tür zugewandt gewesen und sie konnte nicht sehen, ob dort jemand ein oder aus ging. Ianto wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einer erwachsenen Frau konnte er nicht so einfach unterstellen, dass sie zu viel Fantasie hatte. 

„Ich weiß, wie das klingt. Im Nebel hat man leicht das Gefühl, Gespenster zu sehen, das kenne ich aus London“, meinte Alice mit einem Lächeln. „Es war jemand dort, aber ich weiß nicht, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Es ist merkwürdig, da war so etwas vertrautes… einen Moment dachte ich, es wäre Jack. Aber ich habe nur kurz über die Schulter einen Blick auf eine undeutliche Gestalt im Nebel gesehen – außerdem hat Jack zu Steven gesagt, dass er einige Tage nicht ins Hotel kommen kann.“

„Er hat wohl vergessen, das mir gegenüber zu erwähnen.“ Die Worte waren über Iantos Lippen, bevor er sie zurücknehmen konnte. 

Alice musterte ihn. „Er spricht mit Ihnen über seine Arbeit.“ Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Nein, das ist gut“, fuhr sie fort, bevor Ianto etwas erwidern konnte. „Er braucht einen Freund.“

Ianto räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich habe ohnehin vor, heute Vormittag in den Keller zu gehen, dann sehe ich mich dort um. Das Türschloss ist seit einer Ewigkeit kaputt, aber da nichts Wertvolles dort unten ist und der Zugang vom Inneren des Hauses verschlossen ist – es steht ein Wäscheschrank davor – war es nicht wichtig, es zu reparieren. Ich denke, Edwyn hat sich dort unten ein Nest eingerichtet. Vielleicht war es ein Obdachloser, der nach einem Unterschlupf gesucht hat. Trocken ist es da unten ja zumindest. Die meiste Zeit über.“

„Rhi hat mir von den Problemen mit dem undichten Dach erzählt.“ Alice lächelte ihm zu. „Lassen Sie sich nicht von den Staubmäusen beißen“, bemerkte sie scherzend. „Ich sollte zurück in die Küche, Rhi braucht jede Hand. Soll ich Ihnen etwas zum Frühstück bringen?“

„Danke. Ich esse später.“ Ianto nestelte unbehaglich an seiner Krawatte herum. Flirtete sie mit ihm? Nein, sie war einfach nur nett. Gott, Rhis Gerede verdrehte ihm noch ganz den Kopf. „Ich will Sie nicht von der Arbeit abhalten.“

Alice verstand den Hinweis. Außerdem blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass der junge Waliser sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Irgendetwas, das sie gesagt hatte… So nickte sie ihm nur noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche. 

In diesem Moment rumpelte der altersschwache Lift mit einem müden Ächzen zum Halt und die Türen öffneten sich. Lana Thyme, eine von Jacks Londoner Kolleginnen – und wohl auch ein bisschen mehr als das, zumindest für kurze Zeit, wie er ihr einmal anvertraut hatte – trat aus dem Aufzug. 

Eine Idee begann sich zu formen und Alice setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte. Vielleicht machte sie sich gerade lächerlich, aber Jack war immer sehr daran interessiert, was im Hotel vor sich ging. Und ein Fremder war gerade interessant genug. Es war sicher nichts schlimmes dabei, wenn sie als „Schwester“ Miss Thyme eine Nachricht an Jack mitgab. „Entschuldigung“, meinte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, als sie die Torchwoodagentin erreichte. „Darf ich Sie einen Moment stören?“

Lana Thyme wandte sich ihr zu. „Mrs. Carter. Natürlich, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

 

###

 

Jack versuchte durch hin und her gehen die Steife des langen Sitzens aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Sein Magen hing ihm inzwischen sprichwörtlich in den Kniekehlen und er überlegte ernsthaft, abzubrechen und etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Dabei konnte er auch gleich einen Abstecher in den Hub machen und Alex besänftigen. Es schien ihm weniger wahrscheinlich, dass ihn der Gestaltwandler tagsüber angriff. 

Nur für eine Stunde aus diesem staubigen Loch zu verschwinden zu können, klang wie die beste Idee des Tages.

Bevor er sie umsetzen konnte, drang das rostige Quietschen ungeölter Türangeln durch die dämmrige Stille in der Lagerhalle. Jack wirbelte herum, die Webley in der Hand.

Vor ihm stand Alex Hopkins. Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch und hob dann langsam die Hände. „Ich bin unbewaffnet“, meinte er. „Wie ich sehe, erwartest du Besuch.“

Jack ließ die Waffe nicht sinken. „Es tut mir leid, Alex. Aber ich muss sicher sein, dass du auch wirklich du bist.“

Hopkins zuckte mit den Schultern. Er überlegte kurz. „Du bist auf einem Planeten namens Boeshane geboren. Dreitausend Jahre in der Zukunft, von hier aus gerechnet. Glaubst du, ein Gestaltwandler kann das wissen?“ 

„Okay.“ Jack steckte die Webley weg. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Wirklich?“ Alex ließ die Arme sinken. „Du denkst, du bist so originell?“ Er sah sich flüchtig um. „Komm mit, ich erkläre dir auf der Fahrt, warum du umsonst hier wartest.“

„Was? Wieso?“ Jack schloss zu ihm auf, als Alex sich ohne weitere Erklärung abwandte und zur Tür trat.

„Ich folge einer Ahnung und glaube, dass der Gestaltwandler den gleichen Plan wie du hast. Nur liegt er im Hotel auf der Lauer. Und wartet auf dich.“

„Ich verstehe nicht...“, begann Jack. Er folgte Alex nach draußen und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz des am Straßenrand geparkten Wagens. 

„Deine Alice ist eine clevere Frau. Muss nach ihrer Mutter kommen.“ Hopkins lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße. „Beim Hotel treibt sich ein Fremder herum.“

„Ich habe davon gehört. Ein Zimmermädchen hat mit jemand gesprochen. Ianto denkt, es ist nichts.“ Jack hielt sich fest, als Hopkins eine Kurve scharf nahm. „Was hat Alice damit zu tun?“

„Offenbar haben ihn heute morgen sowohl Edwyn der Hotelbote, als auch Alice gesehen. Und Alice dachte, sie hätte dich dort gesehen. Aber offenbar hast du ihrem Sohn erzählt, du würdest einige Tage nicht ins Hotel kommen. Sie hat mit deinem Ianto gesprochen und dann mit Lana Thyme, um ihr eine Nachricht an dich mitzugeben. Da Lana nicht weiß, wo du steckst, hat sie es mir erzählt.“

„Das erklärt nicht, warum du denkst, er wäre im Hotel.“ Unruhe stieg in Jack aus. Er hatte sich doch genau diesen Plan ausgedacht, um den Gestaltwandler von dort fernzuhalten. 

„Ich denke, deine Tochter hat sich nicht geirrt. Er hat bereits einmal deine Gestalt angenommen. Und wenn er wirklich deiner Spur gefolgt ist...“

„Ist die, die ihn zum Hotel führt, wesentlich größer als die, die ich von dem alten Gartenschuppen hierher gelegt habe.“ Jack biss einen Moment die Zähne zusammen. „Kannst du nicht schneller fahren?“

 

Ende (tbc)


	33. Things that go bump in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der „Showdown“ mit dem Gestaltwandler bringt Gefahr, aber auch alles zu einem Ende.

Titel: Things that go bump in the Dark  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2010/Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 3494  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OC‘s:   
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Der „Showdown“ mit dem Gestaltwandler bringt Gefahr, aber auch alles zu einem Ende.

PS: Diese Story enthält zwei Szenen, die ursprünglich für die Story „Das Hotel“ (Adventskalenderstory 2010) geschrieben wurden. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

From ghoulies and ghosties  
And long-leggedy beasties  
And things that go bump in the night,  
Good Lord, deliver us! 

(Traditional Scottish Poem - Quelle: Wikipedia)

 

Nun, zumindest in einem hatte Edwyn recht – die Türangeln quietschten wirklich erbärmlich. Und es war tatsächlich jemand hier gewesen. Durch die Staubschicht auf den Stufen zogen sich Schuhabdrücke, als Ianto den Schein seiner Taschenlampe darauf richtete. Eigentlich kam abgesehen von ihm nur Johnny gelegentlich in den Keller, aber seit seinem Unfall hatte sein Schwager sicher keinen Fuß dorthin gesetzt. Seit der Gips von seinem Arm entfernt worden war – der komplizierte Bruch seines Beines benötigte länger zum Heilen – war Johnny zwar mobiler geworden und konnte sich ganz geschickt mit Hilfe eines Stocks bewegen, aber er vermied jede unnötige Anstrengung. Oder wie seine Schwester es formulierte, jede Anstrengung, die nichts mit Essen zu tun hatte. Johnny brüstete sich damit, dass er ihr im Gegenzug die Arbeit mit den Kindern abnahm. Was sich hauptsächlich darauf beschränkte, dass Mica ihm aus der Zeitung vorlas. David zog es vor, mit seinen Freunden unterwegs zu sein. 

Zu Zeiten seines Großvaters wurde der Keller täglich genutzt. Kartoffeln, Wurzelgemüse, Kohl, Holz und Kohlen wurden hier gelagert, als Vorratshaltung noch sehr viel wichtiger war, vor allem im Winter, wenn Schnee die Straßen für Fuhrwerke blockierte. Inzwischen transportierten die Bahn und LKWs Waren jederzeit zu jedem Ort, ohne auf Jahreszeiten Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen. Der Keller wurde mehr und mehr zu einem Ort, an dem man alles ablud, was man nicht mehr brauchte, aber auch nicht wegwerfen wollte. Dinge, die noch etwas Wert hatten, ließ Iantos Vater im Dachboden unterbringen, der als trockener galt. Nun, zumindest damals, dachte Ianto bitter und beobachtete, wie sein sein Atem in der Kälte eine weiße Wolke vor seinem Gesicht bildete. Die dicken Steinwände hielten die Kälte der Nacht in den Räumen und er schauderte. Zum Glück hatte er daran gedacht, sich umzuziehen, bevor er hier herunter ging.

Sein Vater würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wüsste er, in welchem Zustand das Hotel jetzt war. Er versuchte ja sein Bestes, aber… 

Ianto rieb sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke übers Gesicht. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sein Vater hier wäre und ihm sagte, was er tun solle. Dass seine Mutter ihm abends eine Tasse Kaffee brachte, weil sie wusste, dass er den lieber als Tee trank, ihm über die Haare strich und ihn ermahnte, nicht zu lange über den Büchern sitzen zu bleiben. Er vermisste es so sehr, einfach mit ihnen sprechen zu können… 

Irgendwo vor ihm, im unbeleuchteten Teil des Kellers, schabte etwas über Stein. Da der Boden aus festgestampfter Erde bestand, abgesehen von den Stufen aus Ziegeln, musste das Geräusch aus Richtung der Außenwände kommen. Der Keller erstreckte sich über weniger als ein Drittel der Länge des Hauptgebäudes, da beim Bau eine natürlich vorhandene Senkung im Boden dafür benutzt worden war, aber auch so blieb noch ein guter Teil davon im Dunkel. Ianto debattierte mit sich, die Taschenlampe auf etwas anderes als auf den Boden vor sich zu richten. Vielleicht war es nur eine Ratte, vielleicht versteckte sich wirklich jemand im Dunkeln… jetzt fing er auch schon mit den Schauergeschichten an. 

Er war nicht zum Spaß hier unten, ermahnte sich Ianto selbst, sondern um einen Ersatzknauf für eine Kommode zu finden. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, standen ein paar Möbel unter einer Segeltuchplane auf der rechten Seite. Wann war er das letzte Mal im Keller gewesen? In dem Sommer als Jack Harkness im Hotel erschien und dieses klauenbewehrte Monster, Weevil wie der Captain es nannte, in ihrem Garten sein Unwesen trieb? Ja, das musste es sein. Sie hatten die Leiche des Monsters im Keller versteckt, bis ein Team von Torchwood-Agenten eintraf und sie abholte. 

Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als hinter und über ihm das langgezogene Quietschen der Tür und ein gemurmelter Fluch zu hören waren. Die nackten Glühbirnen, die an einem schwarzen Kabel entlang der Decke aufgehängt waren, flammten auf. Wobei das nicht die korrekte Bezeichnung für die matten Funzeln waren, deren Licht es kaum bis zum Boden schaffte. Deshalb und wegen der Gefahr, dass das altersschwache Leitungsnetz ein paar Sicherungen raus fliegen ließ, hatte Ianto es vorgezogen, eine Taschenlampe zu benutzen. 

Er blinzelte, bis die dunklen Flecken vor seinen Augen verschwanden und sah im nächsten Augenblick eine vertraute Gestalt in einem grauen Militärmantel die Stufen herab kommen. „Jack?“, fragte Ianto überrascht. „Was machst du hier?“

Der Captain blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen. „Ianto?“ Jack hielt die Waffe direkt auf seine Mitte gerichtet und der Waliser machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. „Du musst mir etwas sagen, okay?“ 

„Was?“ Ianto blinzelte nervös, hob die Hände. Über seinem Kopf tanzte der Schein der Taschenlampe über die Spinnweben an der Decke. „Jack, bitte, wieso…“

„Was ist an Weihnachten, dem ersten das ich hier verbracht habe, vor dem Holzschuppen passiert?“, fragte Jack ernst.

Der junge Hotelier wurde rot und hoffte, dass es im schwachen Licht nicht zu sehen war. Er räusperte sich. „Wir sind hingefallen, wegen des Eises… und du hast… also, wir haben uns geküsst.“

Erleichtert ließ Jack die Webley sinken. Das konnte nur der echte Ianto wissen. 

Edwyn, der an der Rezeption saß, als sie im Hotel angekommen waren, hatte gesagt, dass sie seinen Chef im Keller finden würden. Alex hielt oben im Garten Wache. Aber wenigstens bedeutete das, sie waren nicht zu spät gekommen. 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Aber ich musste sicher sein, dass du auch wirklich du bist.“ 

„Wer sollte ich sonst sein?“, fragte Ianto irritiert, den Blick nicht von der Waffe nehmend. Auch wenn die Mündung nicht mehr direkt auf ihn zeigte, fühlte er sich reichlich unbehaglich, ihr so nahe zu sein. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als der andere Mann näher kam und die Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Du darfst niemand sagen, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, okay?“ Er wartete, bis Ianto verunsichert nickte. „Es könnte sein, dass sich ein… Wesen… ein Alien im Hotel oder in der Nähe davon aufhält. Wir suchen schon eine Weile danach. Und es ist mir möglicherweise hierher gefolgt.“ Er musterte ihn. „Es ist gefährlich, wir wissen bisher von zwei Menschen, das es getötet hat.“ 

Die Augen des jungen Walisers weiteten sich mit Alarm. „Hier? Aber was, wenn jemand etwas sieht. Oder verletzt wird.“

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Alex ist oben im Garten und der Rest des Teams wird bald da sein, um uns zu helfen“, erklärte Jack, über Iantos Schulter hinweg den hinteren Teil des Raumes beobachtend. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine waren, aber das konnte täuschen, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste. „Falls es hier ist, werden wir es finden. Siehst du, das ist das Problem. Es handelt sich um einen Gestaltwandler. Es kann aussehen wie jeder andere Mensch. Wie du. Oder wie ich. Deshalb musste ich mich vergewissern, dass du auch wirklich mein Ianto bist.“ Er lächelte flüchtig, als Ianto verlegen den Blick senkte und bedauerte, dass er Ianto nicht einfach gegen die Wand drücken und küssen konnte, bis der junge Waliser alles andere vergaß. 

Nun, zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.

„Okay, so sehr ich es zu schätzen weiß, dich alleine in einer dunklen Ecke zu erwischen“, fuhr Jack bedauernd fort. „Es ist zu gefährlich hier unten für dich. Zu viele dunkle Ecken. Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist und die Augen offen hältst. Wenn sich irgendjemand, den du kennst, merkwürdig verhält oder jemand auftaucht, den du nicht kennst, sag einem meiner Kollegen Bescheid, ja?“

„Was ist mit den Gästen? Mit dem Personal? Mit meiner Familie? Und deiner? Was ist, wenn einer von ihnen diesem… diesem Ding über den Weg läuft?“, fragte Ianto aufgebracht. „Wir müssen sie doch warnen.“

„Ianto, das ist nicht möglich. Wie sollen wir das erklären? Es tut mir leid, aber niemand darf davon wissen.“ Jack warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Wir sprechen später darüber, Ianto. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich sehe mich hier gründlich um und...“ Er wandte sich Ianto wieder zu und nahm in diesem Moment eine Bewegung hinter dem Waliser war. 

Einen Moment lang starrte er in ein Gesicht, dass seinem ziemlich ähnlich sah. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er die Waffe hochriss und Ianto sich instinktiv umdrehte, seinem Blick folgend, stieß der Doppelgänger einen wortlosen Schrei aus und entblößte schwarz verfärbte, aber zweifellos rasiermesserscharfe Zähne. 

Jack zielte auf den Kopf. „Ianto, ducken!“ Aber es war bereits zu spät, bevor der junge Hotelier auf seinen Zuruf reagieren konnte, hatte der Gestaltwandler ihn an den Schultern gepackt und zerrte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Dort war es komplett dunkel, die Glühbirnen an der Decke entweder ausgebrannt oder zerstört. Vermutlich konnte die Kreatur im Dunkeln sehen und benötigte kein Licht.

Er hörte einen erschreckten, erstickten Aufschrei von Ianto, dann nichts mehr. 

„Hey! Hey!“, rief Jack. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass du eigentlich meinetwegen hier bist Ich schmecke auch besser.“ Er hörte Ianto leise aufstöhnen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Eigentlich konnte er selbst ganz gut im Dunkeln sehen, etwas was er der genetischen Selektion seiner Vorfahren zu verdanken hatte, aber er stand direkt unter einer Glühbirne und das hinderte seine Augen daran, sich an ganz an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, genau sie es sie daran hinderte, sich ganz auf die Dunkelheit einzustellen. 

„Der hier schmeckt auch nicht schlecht.“ 

Es war unmöglich festzustellen, aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam. Jack machte einen Schritt vorwärts. „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, richtig?“

Ein kurzes Lachen durchschnitt die Stille. „Du hast meine Familie getötet. Du hast auf mich geschossen, mich in einen Käfig gesteckt. Aber das ist das Flugzeug abgestützt und ich war plötzlich hier, in einer anderen Zeit“, sagte der Gestaltwandler. „Und wen finde ich hier? Captain Jack Harkness. Aber er erinnert sich nicht an mich.“

Jack zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Seine Hand durfte nicht zittern, wenn sich freies Schussfeld ergab. „Dann sollten wir unsere Bekanntschaft unbedingt erneuern. Nur wir zwei, ganz ungestört.“

„Ich habe seit Tagen nichts gegessen“, erwiderte der Doppelgänger, fast nachdenklich klingend. „So lange warte ich schon hier. Ist es sehr unhöflich, wenn ich zuerst einen Bissen zu mir nehme, bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten?“ Wieder ein kurzes Lachen. „Der Geruch seines Blutes macht mich so… unkonzentriert.“ 

Er musste sich ihnen nähern, so groß war der Raum nicht. Dann blieb Jack abrupt stehen. Er musste den Gestaltwandler irgendwie ablenken. Blut… Jack wechselte die Webley in die andere Hand und bückte sich, um das Messer aus dem hohen Schaft seiner Stiefel zu ziehen. Wenn es Blut war, dass er wollte… Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß das Messer in seinen linken Oberarm. Scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm und gleich darauf tropfte Blut von seiner Hand. Er ließ das Messer fallen und wechselte die Webley zurück in die rechte Hand, bevor bevor seine Finger den Griff verloren. Nach all der Zeit, in der sich der Gestaltwandler nur auf sein Blut konzentriert hat, musste der Geruch davon stärker auf ihn wirken, als Iantos Blut. Er hoffte, der junge Mann war nicht schwer verletzt.

Jack hörte lautes Einatmen, ein nasser… hungriger Laut. Und es klang sehr nah. Der Schmerz ließ nach, als die Wunde sich schloss, es tropfte kaum noch Blut von seinen Fingern. 

Eine Art Knurren erfüllte die Stille um sie herum, dann folgte ein dumpfes Geräusch. Jack umfasste den Griff seiner Waffe fester. Ein Schaben, ein Scharren, als ob etwas aus Holz zur Seite geschoben wurde. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Jack konnte deutlich eine Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe spüren, aber war es der Gestaltwandler oder war es Ianto? Er konnte nicht riskieren, aus Versehen den jungen Waliser zu treffen, wenn er blindlings ins Dunkel feuerte.

Ein beißender Geruch stieg Jack in die Nase und das war die einzige Vorwarnung, die er erhielt – im nächsten Moment tauchte ein Gesicht aus dem Dunkel aus, ein Gesicht aus einem Zerrspiegel, sein Gesicht und doch nicht – rot leuchtende Augen, der Mund voll schwarz verfärbter, spitzer Zähne und Finger, die in schwarzen Krallen endeten. 

Jack betätigte den Abzug so lange, bis der Anschlagsbolzen nur noch auf leere Kammern traf. Die Schüsse des Revolvers hallten im Keller ohrenbetäubend wider und der scharfe Geruch des Schießpulvers verpestete die Luft.

„Jack? Jack, verdammt, antworte mir!“, bellte Alex‘ Stimme, drang nur mühsam durch das Pfeifen in Jacks Ohren.

„Ich bin okay, wir sind okay“, rief er zurück und hoffte, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Er ist tot.“ Jack hob Iantos Taschenlampe auf, die dieser hatte fallen lassen, als ihn die Kreatur packte und leuchtete den Gestaltwandler an. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus den Schusswunden und er konnte kein Lebenszeichen bei ihm ausmachen. Er starrte in seine eigenes Gesicht, starr und maskenhaft im Tod, die Augen jetzt schwarz und blicklos zur Decke gerichtet. 

Draußen im Garten waren Stimmen zu hören. Alex fluchte und wieder quietschten die ungeölten Türangeln. Natürlich hatte man im Hotel die Schüsse gehört. Hopkins und die anderen würden sich dem annehmen. 

„Ianto?“ Jack leuchtete den Kellerraum ab. Er stieg über die Leiche des Gestaltwandlers hinweg. „Ianto? Es ist vorbei. Ianto, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Der junge Waliser saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, halb versteckt hinter einem Schrank ohne Türen. Er hob den Kopf, als ihn der Schein der Taschenlampe traf. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte, sich weiter hinter den Schrank zu schieben. 

Jack schob die Webley ins Holster an seinem Gürtel. „Ianto, ich bin es. Der Gestaltwandler ist tot. Du bist sicher.“ Er sah Blut auf Iantos Jacke, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, wie schwer der junge Mann verletzt war. „Bitte, lass mich dir helfen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, doch Ianto sah ihn nur misstrauisch an. „Ich habe dir eine rote Krawatte geschenkt, weil rot deine Farbe ist. Wir haben uns nächtelang auf dem Dach unterhalten. Und letzte Nacht in deinem Büro...“

Ianto blinzelte ein paar Mal und schluckte. „Jack.“

„In voller Größe und doppelt so attraktiv“, versuchte er zu scherzen. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin enttäuscht, dass du mich nicht sofort erkannt hast.“

„Er war… überzeugend“, flüsterte Ianto. Dann krümmte er sich plötzlich zusammen und begann nach Luft zu schnappen. Der Schock setzte ein.

Obwohl es gegen jeden Instinkt ging, zwang sich Jack, still zu halten. „Hör mir zu, Ianto. Es ist okay, es ist nichts passiert. Schließ‘ den Mund und atme durch die Nase, nur durch die Nase, ganz tief. Ganz ruhig“, instruierte er. „Mach die Augen zu und leg das Gesicht in die Hände. Und atme immer weiter durch die Nase, ruhig und tief. Es wird gleich besser, glaub mir, du musst nur...“

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Ianto unterbrach ihn mit brüchiger Stimme, rappelte sich hoch und klopfte mit zitternden Händen Staub von seiner Kleidung. „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen, das gleich in Ohnmacht fällt“, zischte er wütend, sich mit einer Hand am Schrank festhaltend. 

„Okay, okay.“ Jack richtete sich auf, machte einen Schritt zurück, gab ihm Raum. „Das wollte ich nicht damit sagen - du hältst dich großartig. Ich kenne wirklich niemand, der an deiner Stelle so ruhig geblieben wäre. Du stehst unter Schock. Ich will nur helfen“, meinte er beschwichtigend. 

Der junge Waliser sah auf, seine Augen weit. „Da war etwas in seiner Hand, ich konnte es nicht sehen. Er hat mich damit in den Hals geschnitten.“ Oberhalb des Hemdkragens zeichnete sich eine rote Linie auf Iantos weißer Haut ab, die sich quer über seinen Kehlkopf zog. Er presste die Hand dagegen. „Und dann… dann… hat er das Blut von meiner Haut geleckt. Wollte er wirklich… mich… hätte er...“

„Es ist vorbei“, sagte Jack in einem - wie er hoffte - beruhigendem Tonfall. „Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Ich bringe dich jetzt von hier weg, einverstanden? Ich kümmere mich um dich.“ Er trat langsam näher zu Ianto. Und als der junge Mann nicht zurückwich, griff er vorsichtig nach Iantos Hand, zog sie von seinem Hals weg, hielt sie locker zwischen seinen. Iantos Finger waren eiskalt. „Ich bin hier.“

Ianto starrte ihn an und sagte etwas auf walisisch. 

„Hey, so sehr ich diesen Akzent mag, ich verstehe dich nicht, wenn du walisisch sprichst.“ Wenn er wirklich plante, länger in Cardiff zu bleiben, sollte er vielleicht bald damit anfangen, die Sprache der Einheimischen zu lernen. Und es wäre nicht der schlechteste Vorwand, um in Iantos Nähe zu sein, wenn er ihn bat, ihn zu unterrichten...

„Ich wäre fast gestorben.“ In Iantos Stimme mischten sich Ungläubigkeit und Wut. 

„Du bist okay. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Jack war nicht überrascht, als Ianto die Hand wegzog - er kam zu sich selbst zurück und bemerkte, dass er mit einem anderen Mann Händchen hielt, an einem Ort, an dem sie jeden Moment jemand entdecken konnte. 

Einen Moment später knallte Jacks Hinterkopf unsanft gegen die Wand und er verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Iantos Finger bohrten sich in seine Haut, als der junge Waliser sein Gesicht festhielt. Aber das registrierte Jack nur am Rande. Sein ganzer Fokus richtete sich auf Iantos Mund, der seinen attackierte. Es war kein simpler Kuss. Es war nicht die zögerliche Annäherung, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, dem jungen Mann die Kontrolle überlassend, um ihn zu ermutigen, sollte Ianto die Initiative ergreifen. Das war Erleichterung und Verzweiflung, Lippen und Zähne und die Emotionen waren so stark und so miteinander in Konflikt, dass Jack sie fast auf der Zunge schmecken konnte. Es war Iantos Versuch, die Kontrolle über die Situation zurück zu gewinnen. 

Und Jack hätte sie ihm mit Vergnügen überlassen. Hätte ihn gegen die Wand gelehnt und wäre vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen... 

Aber er war nicht so von seiner Libido gesteuert, wie ihm gerne nachgesagt wurde. Nicht in einem Kellerraum unter dem Hotel, neben einem toten Alien. 

Nicht in dieser Situation, in der Ianto eindeutig nicht er selbst war. 

Jack umschloss seinerseits Iantos Gesicht, ließ ihn nicht einfach gewähren, sondern küsste ihn zurück, nahm die Geschwindigkeit heraus. Langsam beendete er den Kuss, nahm den Kopf zurück und die Hände des anderen Mannes fielen zurück an seine Seiten.   
Iantos Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen bereits rot und dabei anzuschwellen. Ein beinahe unwiderstehlicher Anblick. 

Aber Jack widerstand. Er presste kleine, leichte Küsse gegen die klamme Haut von Iantos Wangen, Schläfe, selbst seine Nase. Iantos Arme hingen stocksteif herab, als wisse er jetzt nichts mehr damit anzufangen. Sie waren noch immer so eng aneinander gepresst, dass Jack durch mehrere Lagen Stoff hindurch das Zittern im Körper des anderen Mannes spürte. Er dirigierte Iantos Gesicht gegen die Seite seines Halses, ließ eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf. Ohne ihn loszulassen zog er seinen Mantel aus, legte ihn um die Schultern des anderen Mannes, so dass er es wärmer hatte und zog ihn eng an sich, bis das Zittern nachließ. 

„Du musst jetzt gehen, Ianto“, sagte Jack schließlich selbst. „Alex wird alles regeln. Das ist eine Torchwood-Angelegenheit und er hat die Autorität, die örtliche Polizei aus der Sache raus zu halten. Aber du darfst nicht offiziell darin verwickelt sein. Wir halten deinen Namen da raus. Es gibt keinen zweiten Ausgang?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Haar streifte die Seite von Jacks Gesicht. 

„Okay. Das macht nichts. Alex wird die Leute aus dem Garten fernhalten.“ Jack sah ihn an, legte eine Hand an die Wange des jungen Mannes. „Schaffst du es alleine ins Hotel? Du musst dich umziehen und so tun, als wüsstest du genauso wenig wie alle anderen von dem, was heute passiert ist.“

„Ich… ja“, erwiderte Ianto zögernd. Er war immer noch blass und sichtlich geschockt, aber das Zittern hatte aufgehört. 

„Ich muss hier bleiben und Alex helfen, diese Bescherung aufzuräumen. Und danach wird er mir den Kopf abreißen, weil ich in gewisser Weise Schuld daran bin.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es überleben. Sobald ich kann, sehe ich nach dir.“

Ianto starrte einen Moment auf den Boden, dann bückte er sich und hob die Taschenlampe auf. Er reichte Jack den Militärmantel zurück. „Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen bin, kann ich auch nicht erklären, woher ich deinen Mantel habe“, meinte er mit brüchiger Stimme. 

„Genau. Gut mitgedacht.“ Jack lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Geh jetzt.“

Der junge Waliser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er schlug einen Bogen um die Leiche des Gestaltwandlers und lief die Stufen hoch. 

Jack sah ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Dann trat er zu dem Doppelgänger und verpasste der leblosen Gestalt einen extra-Tritt dafür, dass er Ianto verletzt hatte. Und einen weiteren für die Blutflecken auf seinem Mantel.

 

Ende (tbc)


	34. Chaos and Custard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Tod des Gestaltwandlers steht das Aufräumen im Hotel an.

Titel: Chaos and Custard  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2010/Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 3242  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies, Alex Hopkins, Jack Harkness, OC: Geraint Miller, diverse andere Charaktere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Nach dem Tod des Gestaltwandlers steht das Aufräumen im Hotel an. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Ianto starrte auf seine Reflektion im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seit einigen Monaten tat er das häufiger, suchte nach äußeren Spuren der Veränderungen, die in seinem Inneren vor sich gingen. Heute war es zudem der Kratzer an seinem Hals, von dem er den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. 

Jetzt da er das Blut abgewaschen hatte, wirkte die oberflächliche Wunde sehr viel kleiner als sie sich im Halbdunkel des Kellers anfühlte. Vielleicht hatte der… der… dieses Ding… überhaupt kein Messer benutzt, sondern ihn wirklich nur gekratzt. Wie hätte er den Unterschied feststellen sollen? Er hob das Kinn, senkte es wieder. Die Wunde verschwand unter seinem Hemdkragen, wenn er den Kopf nicht gerade in den Nacken legte. 

Ianto stützte sich am Rand des Waschbeckens ab und beugte sich leicht vor, bis die Übelkeit nachließ. Er hatte sich plötzlich wieder ganz deutlich daran erinnert, wie sich die kalten Finger in seine Haare gekrallt und seinen Kopf nach hinten gezogen hatten, um seine Kehle zu entblößen. Wie er geglaubt hatte, im nächsten Moment zu sterben… Das Rauschen von Blut in seinen Ohren so laut, dass es seinen rasenden Herzschlag und die Worte überdröhnte, die Jack mit dem Eindringling wechselte. Er erinnerte sich an Jacks Stimme, aber nicht daran, was er sagte. 

Jack hatte ihn gerettet. 

Irgendwie hatte Jack es geschafft, die Aufmerksamkeit des Aliens auf sich zu lenken und es hatte ihn beiseite geworfen wie eine Stoffpuppe. Was danach passiert war, wusste er nicht – es war als hätte das ohrenbetäubende Knallen der Schüsse alles andere ausgelöscht. Er hatte erst gewagt, aufzusehen, als Jack zu ihm kam. Seinen Namen rief. Ihm versicherte, dass er es tatsächlich selbst war und nicht dieses Zerrbild, das ihn ins Dunkel zerrte. Und dann…

An das, was danach passiert war, konnte er im Moment nicht denken.

Er musste… er musste sein Hemd ausziehen. Da war Blut an seinem Kragen und Spritzer davon auf der Hemdbrust. Es musste weg, bevor Rhi auf der Suche nach ihm hier auftauchte. Und seine Jacke, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. An ihr war ebenfalls ein wenig Blut am Kragen und überraschend viel an einem Ärmel, und merkwürdige schwarze Flecken. Jack hatte ihn dort angefasst, also musste das… Jacks Blut sein? Er hatte nicht bemerkt, ob der andere Mann verletzt war. 

Jack…

Er wünschte sich das Gefühl der Sicherheit zurück, das er in Jacks Armen gespürt hatte und schämte sich zugleich dafür. 

Ianto zuckte zusammen, als jemand unvermittelt an der Tür klopfte.

„Ianto? Ianto, bist du da drin?“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Schwester. Sie rüttelte an der Klinke. Offenbar hatte er automatisch hinter sich abgeschlossen, denn als die Tür sich nicht öffnen ließ, verlegte sich Rhiannon wieder aufs Klopfen. „Verdammt, Ianto, mach auf! Irgendein Idiot hat in unserem Keller herumgeballert!“ 

Ein Knopf fiel mit leisem Klirren in das Porzellanwaschbecken, als Ianto mit fliegenden Fingern sein Hemd aufknöpfte. „Ein Moment, Rhi“, rief er in Richtung Tür und stopfte das schmutzige Hemd in Ermangelung anderer Ideen unter das Waschbecken, wo – in einem durch einen Vorhang verdeckten Regal - Putzmittel lagerten. 

„Ianto, was ist los? Was machst du da drin?“, fragte seine Schwester aufgebracht. „Hast du die Schüsse nicht gehört? Ich suche dich im ganzen Haus und du versteckst dich in deinem Zimmer? Das waren ganz bestimmt Schüsse, ich weiß doch wie das klingt und sie kamen aus unserem Keller!“

Er warf ein frisches Hemd um, das zum Glück im Bad lag und sah an seiner Hose hinab, die glücklicherweise aufgrund ihrer schwarzen Farbe keine verräterischen Flecken zeigte, selbst wenn sich welche daran befinden sollten. Rhi starrte ihn entgeistert an, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und die Tür öffnete.

„Was machst du?“, fragte sie scharf. „Das Hotel ist voller Leute, die wissen wollen, was zum Teufel hier los ist und Angst haben und du kümmerst dich um deine Klamotten? Überall schwärmen die Freunde deines Captains herum und die Polizei ist hier.“

„Kaffee“, erwiderte Ianto matt. Es war das erste, das ihm einfiel. „Ich habe mir Kaffee übers Hemd geschüttet, deshalb habe ich mich umgezogen.“ Zu spät erinnerte er sich, dass zumindest Edwyn und Alice davon wussten, dass er in den Keller hatte gehen wollen. Alice Carter würde vermutlich nichts davon sagen, und Edwyn war praktisch noch ein Kind, niemand würde ihn danach fragen, oder?

Rhiannon sah ihn an, den Mund geöffnet, als ob sie noch mehr sagen wollte. Doch stattdessen packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Ianto knöpfte sein Hemd zu, so gut ihm das mit einer Hand gelang und er war gerade damit fertig, den Kragen zu schließen – es wäre besser gewesen, das vor einem Spiegel zu tun, aber Rhi hatte offenbar in der Aufregung die Wunde an seinem Hals nicht bemerkt, daher hoffte er, sie wäre verdeckt – als sie die Lobby erreichten.

Der Raum war voller Menschen, die wild durcheinander redeten. Zwei Männer standen vor dem Eingang und ließen niemand hinaus. Sie sahen nicht aus wie Polizisten, zumindest trugen sie keine Uniform. Ianto schob sich durch die Menge und wechselte einen hilflosen Blick mit Toshiko, die ihre Zimmermädchen um sich scharte und offenbar beruhigte. Sian stand zwischen ihnen und beobachtete alles mit großen Augen. 

Einer der beiden Männer an der Tür wandte sich ihm zu und winkte ihn herüber. Ianto erkannte ihn als einen von Jacks Kollegen, er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, als er Jack vor dem Hotel abgesetzt hatte. 

„Mister Jones. Hallo, ich bin Geraint Miller“, meinte der Torchwood-Agent überraschend freundlich – überraschend, weil er bislang die Leute mit grimmiger Miene gemustert hatte. Offenbar um sie auf Abstand zu halten. „Es tut uns leid, dass Sie in diese Sache verwickelt wurden.“ Er dämpfte seine Stimme so weit, dass ihnen niemand von den Umstehenden zuhören konnte. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“ Er lächelte flüchtig, als Ianto ihn wortlos ansah. „Jack musste uns informieren, aber niemand sonst weiß davon.“

Wer war uns? Er wusste aus den Gesprächen mit Jack, dass es eine Niederlassung in Cardiff gab und in anderen Bereichen des Königreiches, sogar in anderen Ländern, sowie ein Hauptquartier in London. Und wie würden diese Leute darauf reagieren, dass er nicht nur von der Existenz dieser Organisation wusste, sondern so viel mehr? Ianto schluckte gegen das trockene Gefühl in seinem Hals an. Plötzlich wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er konnte nicht mit Recht und Fug behaupten, verletzt zu sein. Aber er war auch weit davon entfernt okay zu sein. 

Geraint Miller schien damit kein Problem zu haben. Er nickte, als hätte Ianto geantwortet und wechselte einen Blick mit dem anderen Mann, der wortlos die Tür öffnete, weit genug um hinaus zu schlüpfen und sie dann hinter sich ins Schloss zog. „Er holt Alex, Alex Hopkins, unseren Boss. Sie kennen ihn, richtig? Er hat eine Weile hier im Hotel gewohnt.“

Höfliches Geplauder während sie warteten? Ianto kämpfte mit einer neuen Welle an Übelkeit. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Zum Glück hatte er heute auf das Frühstück verzichtet. Er nickte schließlich.

„Wir werden das in Ordnung bringen, Mister Jones. Dieser Vorfall wird dem Hotel nicht schaden.“ Miller sah ihn an. „Jack würde das niemals zulassen. Er hat viel zu große Angst, dass Sie ihn sonst aus seinem Zimmer werfen.“ 

Der Torchwood-Agent zwinkerte ihm zu, während Ianto ihn ungläubig ansah. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation scherzen? 

„Ianto?“ Rhiannon rief seinen Namen, aber er wagte nicht, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Er hatte Sorge, dass sie ihm ansah, dass er mehr wusste, als er vorgab. Nicht, dass Ianto selbst wirklich hätte erklären können, was hier passiert war, sogar wenn er es dürfte. Und er war nicht gut darin, seine ältere Schwester anzulügen...

Doch das blieb ihm erspart, als sich hinter Geraint Miller die Tür öffnete und Hopkins eintrat. Ianto erkannte Jacks Chef, der ihn mit einem flüchtigen Blick streifte, bevor er zwischen ihnen hindurch trat und ein paar Mal in die Hände klatschte. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle das Reden einstellten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann mit dem müden, aber entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, richteten. „Ich möchte Ihnen für Ihre Geduld danken“, sagte er, ohne sich vorzustellen. „Wir haben festgestellt, dass es sich nur um einen üblen, aber harmlosen Scherz gehandelt hat und niemand in Gefahr war. Ein paar Jungs, die es vorgezogen haben, heute die Schule zu schwänzen, haben den Keller des Hotels dazu benutzt, mit Knallkörpern zu spielen. Durch die Form der Decke wurde der Lärm, der dabei entstand, verstärkt – und das klang dann wie Schüsse.“

Wie wohl auch alle anderen beobachtete Ianto fasziniert, wie Hopkins ruhig diese Geschichte spann, die gerade glaubwürdig genug klang. Zumindest wenn man keine andere Version kannte…

„Wir haben die jugendlichen Delinquenten ihren Eltern übergeben, die sicherlich für eine angemessene Bestrafung sorgen werden“, fuhr Hopkins ruhig fort. „Wir hoffen, Sie entschuldigen die Unannehmlichkeiten. Es steht Ihnen jetzt frei, das Hotel zu verlassen. Und ich möchte noch betonen, dass weder Mister Jones, noch sonst jemand, der in diesem Hotel zu Gast ist, oder hier arbeitet, etwas damit zu tun hat.“ Er sah nochmals in die Runde, dann nickte er. „Guten Tag.“ Er trat zur Seite und die beiden Agenten, die Wache gehalten hatten, öffnete die Tür.

Viele nutzten die Chance und verließen das Hotel, weil sie ohnehin schon viel zu spät für ihre geplanten Aktivitäten waren. Andere kehrten in ihre Zimmer zurück. Toshiko und Rhiannon machten sich daran, die tratschenden Mädchen an die Arbeit zurück zu scheuchen. 

Und dann, abrupt, fand sich Ianto alleine mit Hopkins und den beiden anderen Torchwood-Agenten in der Lobby.

Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei betrachtete ihn. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie in diese Sache verwickelt wurden, Mister Jones“, sagte er. „Jack wird sich dafür noch zu verantworten haben.“ Er seufzte und seine Schultern sackten wie unter einer unsichtbaren Last nach unten. „Ich denke, ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie mit niemandem darüber sprechen dürfen, was hier heute tatsächlich passiert ist“, setzte er ernst hinzu. „Sie hatten unglaubliches Glück, junger Mann. Nicht jeder überlebt so eine Begegnung.“

„Ich hätte lieber darauf verzichtet“, entgegnete Ianto leise. Er sah weg – und überrascht auf, als Hopkins ihm die Hand hinhielt. 

„Nach allem, was ich von Jack gehört habe...“, sagte Alex, als er dem jungen Hotelier die Hand schüttelte. „...haben Sie sich für einen Zivilisten wacker geschlagen.“ Er nickte Ianto zu. „Ich verbürge mich, dass Sie im Keller keine Spur mehr davon finden werden, was passiert ist. Außerdem haben wir die Polizei informiert, dass sie hier nicht gebraucht werden.“ Wieder musterte er Ianto mit diesem merkwürdig wissenden Blick. „Kann ich Ihnen noch Fragen beantworten?“

Ianto schüttelte stumm den Kopf, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Stimme im Griff haben würde.

„Jack wird sicher gerne alle Fragen beantworten, die Sie später noch haben könnten“, fuhr Hopkins ruhig fort und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Rechnen Sie nur nicht allzu bald mit ihm. Er steckt bis zum Hals in der... Tinte. Wieder einmal.“

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet“, sagte Ianto leise.

Hopkins sah über die Schulter zurück. „Und nur deshalb lasse ich ihn weiter hier wohnen. Vorausgesetzt, Sie wollen ihn überhaupt noch im Hotel haben.“

„Er ist mir weiter willkommen.“ Ianto spürte seine Wangen rot werden und räusperte sich. „Ich meine… als Gast im Hotel.“

„Ich weiß.“ Hopkins lächelte und nickte erneut. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Jones.“ Die beiden anderen Agenten folgten ihm schweigend, Geraint Miller winkte vage in seine Richtung.

Ianto sah ihnen nach. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi gefertigt und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe bis hinter den Rezeptionstresen, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, die Arme auf die Schreibfläche legte und das Gesicht dagegen vergrub. Ein Zittern breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und er fand sich einem hysterischen Lachen gefährlich nahe. Oder vielleicht war das ein Schluchzen, das in seiner Kehle feststeckte. 

Am Ende saß er einfach nur so da, bis sein Atem und sein Herzschlag sich beruhigten. 

Er war am Leben. Das musste für heute reichen.

 

###

 

„Jack! Wo steckst du, zum Teufel!“, rief Alex, kaum dass er den ersten Schritt in den Hub gemacht hatte. „Wenn du glaubst, du kannst dich vor mir verstecken, bis ich nicht mehr sauer auf dich bin, sehen wir uns nach der nächsten Eiszeit!“

„Ich sehe großartig in Pelz aus.“ Jack grinste, als er – nonchalant die Daumen in die Hosenträger gehakt – auf seinen Boss zu schlenderte. Da war eine Anspannung in seinen Schultern, welche die aufgesetzte Lässigkeit Lügen strafte. „Lässt du mich jetzt in Eisen schlagen?“, fragte er und hielt ihm die Handgelenke hin.

Geraints Hand schoss vor und hielt Alex‘ Arm auf, bevor Hopkins Faust Jacks Kinn oder Nase treffen konnte. „Ich glaube, wir hatten genug Blut auf leeren Magen, denkst du nicht, Boss?“, meinte er ruhig. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle in den Pub um die Ecke gehen und ein verspätetes Mittagessen einnehmen? Jack bezahlt sicher gerne die Rechnung.“

Alex schüttelte den Griff des anderen Mannes ab. „Du hast nicht den geringsten Grund, hier herum zu stolzieren als ob du im Alleingang die Welt gerettet hättest“, zischte er wütend und packte Jacks offenen Kragen. „Wegen deines hirnrissigen Planes – einer traurigen Entschuldigung von Plan – ist um ein Haar ein junger Mann gestorben, der absolut nichts damit zu tun hatte und das vor fast fünfzig Zeugen.“

„Mein Plan sah vor, dass ich ihn im Lagerhaus erwische – ohne Zeugen“, begann Jack. „Und wegen Ianto...“

„Erspar‘ mir deine Rechtfertigungen oder besser noch, heb‘ sie dir für ihn auf.“ Alex ließ ihn los und wandte sich mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Weißt du was, geh‘ mir einfach aus den Augen.“ Damit ließ er ihn stehen und verschwand in sein Büro. 

Jack wandte sich Geraint zu, der abwehrend die Hand hob. „Tut mir leid, aber du bist auf dich alleine gestellt in dem Fall.“ Er klopfte Jack jovial auf die Schulter. „Ich werde ein Bier auf dein Andenken trinken. Ich bringe dir die Rechnung dafür mit.“ Miller wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und zieh‘ dich um Himmels Willen um.“

Belämmert sah Jack an sich herunter. Zumindest mit dem letzten Hinweis lag Geraint richtig, er sah wirklich zum Fürchten aus. Der linke Ärmel seines Hemdes war blutgetränkt, seine Hose und sein Hemd waren schmutzverkrustet und mit öligen schwarzen Flecken versehen, das Blut des Gestaltwandlers. Sie hatten die Leiche in eine gummierte Plane verpackt und aus dem Keller geschafft, sie wartete jetzt auf einer Stahlbahre in einer versiegelten Kühlkammer auf die Untersuchung durch den Doc. Anschließend hatten sie sorgfältig die Erde abgetragen, die mit dem Blut des Aliens getränkt gewesen war.

Jacks Seufzen hallte in dem höhlenartigen Raum wieder und verebbte zwischen den in der matten Beleuchtung wie fremdartige Skulpturen wirkenden Apparaturen und Gerätschaften, die zur Beobachtung und Kontrolle des Rifts dienten. Er bestritt ja nicht, dass nicht alles – oder eigentlich, nichts davon – nach Plan verlaufen war und er bedauerte nichts mehr, als dass Ianto dies erleben musste – aber jetzt war es vorbei und sie konnten zum normalen Alltag übergehen. Dem normalen Alltag bei Torchwood. 

Mit schweren Schritten durchquerte er den Hauptraum, um in einem der Tunnel zu verschwinden, die in verwinkelten Pfaden tiefer in das unterirdische Hauptquartier führten, bevor noch jemand erschien, der Lust hatte, ihm den Kopf abzureißen. 

 

###

 

Ianto hatte sich in seinem Büro frischgemacht. Aus Gewohnheit bewahrte er eine Ersatzkrawatte und ein Jackett in einem Schrank dort auf, so dass er zumindest wieder präsentabel aussah, als er hinter den Rezeptionstresen zurückkehrte. 

So wirklich kam er nicht zum Nachdenken darüber, was im Keller geschehen war, denn die Leute gaben sich förmlich die Klinke in die Hand. Nachbarn, Freunde, Gäste – alle hatten Fragen und alle erhofften sich Antworten von ihm. Ianto blieb höflich und wiederholte die Geschichte, die Alex Hopkins erzählt hatte, ohne davon abzuweichen. Andy kam vorbei, um sich besorgt nach dem Befinden seiner Verlobten zu erkunden. Selbst das Telefon klingelte innerhalb weniger Stunden so oft wie sonst nicht in einer ganzen Woche. Und Edwyn berichtete mit geröteten Wangen, dass ihn jemand vom Radio interviewt hätte und spekulierte, ob das Hotel wohl morgen in den Zeitungen erwähnt werden würde. Eine Vorstellung, von der Ianto jetzt schon wusste, dass sie ihm eine schlaflose Nacht bescheren würde.

Einen Moment lang stand Ianto da und presste die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz des Rahmens, der die Postfächer für die Gäste umgab und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich vollkommen zerschlagen. 

„Ianto? Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, brawd“, sagte Rhiannon plötzlich hinter ihm.

Er konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Ianto öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um. „Schon vergessen, chwaer“, erwiderte er. Zweifellos meinte sie ernst, was sie sagte, ansonsten hätte sie ihn nicht „Bruder“ genannt. Diese förmliche Anrede, das war eine Sache aus ihrer Kindheit. 

Rhi hielt ein Tablett in den Händen und stellte einen mit einem Küchentuch abgedeckten Suppenteller vor ihn. Dann reichte sie ihm einen Löffel. „Selbstgemachte Vanillesauce, noch warm. Wie du sie am liebsten magst“, erklärte sie und zog das Tuch weg, um es zusammen zu falten. „Ohne alles, nur mit ein klein bisschen Muskatnuss und süßer Butter, wie Mama sie immer gemacht hat.“

„Und dick genug, dass der Löffel darin stehen bleibt?“, erwiderte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Es war die Standardfrage ihres Vaters gewesen, wann immer Mum einen Teller davon vor ihn stellte. Sein Magen knurrte, als er den vertrauten Geruch einatmete. 

„Natürlich. Man kann sie nur auf diese Weise essen.“ Rhiannon beobachtete ihren Bruder beim Essen. „Ianto...“, fuhr sie zögernd fort. „Was dieser Mann gesagt hat, war nicht die Wahrheit. Ich weiß, was ich gehört habe und es war kein Feuerwerk.“

Ianto ließ den Löffel sinken. „Rhi...“

„Ich verstehe, es ist wieder so eine Sache wie damals, als Captain Jack hier auftauchte und sich diese „wilden Hunde“ in unserem Garten herum getrieben haben“, sprach sie weiter. „Bitte sag mir nur, ob ich mir weiterhin Sorgen machen muss. Sind wir in unserem eigenen Zuhause sicher? Kann ich meine Kinder im Garten spielen lassen?“

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Ianto. Er brach damit nicht sein wortloses Versprechen gegenüber Alex Hopkins. „Niemand ist deswegen noch in Gefahr.“ Und er hoffte, es war keine unabsichtliche Lüge.

„Gut. Ich vertraue dir.“ Rhi seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. Dann legte sie das Küchentuch auf das Tablett zurück und nahm es vom Tresen. „Iss das auf“, meinte sie mit gespielter Strenge. „Und komm auf jeden Fall zum Abendessen. Ich habe für uns Custard-und-Apfel-Auflauf gemacht.“

„Diolch, Rhi.“ Ianto dankte ihr für mehr als für ein Lieblingsessen aus Kindertagen. „Ich verspreche, ich komme zum Essen.“ Auch wenn es ihm schwerfallen würde. David und Mica würden voller Fragen sein, da sie bereits in der Schule gewesen waren und damit die ganze Aufregung verpasst hatten. Im Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als sich in sein Bett verkriechen. Bleierne Müdigkeit breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, wie ein Gewicht, dass ihn zu Boden presste. 

Während seine Schwester in die Küche zurückkehrte, aß Ianto langsam den Rest der cremigen Sauce, die aber nur noch halb so gut schmeckte. 

Er wünschte, dieser Tag wäre endlich vorbei. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	35. Ohne Worte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto treffen das erste Mal nach dem Gestaltwandler-Zwischenfall aufeinander.

Titel: Ohne Worte  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 3588  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness, Alice & Steven Carter, andere Charaktere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jack und Ianto treffen das erste Mal nach dem Gestaltwandler-Zwischenfall aufeinander. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Warum lässt du das nicht mich machen?“

Ianto schreckte hoch. Toshiko stand vor dem Schreibtisch und musterte ihn. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie sich die Tür zu dem kleinen Büro hinter der Rezeption öffnete, noch ihre Schritte oder gar ihre Anwesenheit wahrgenommen, bevor sie ihn ansprach. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und als er blinzelte, um sie zu befeuchten, verschwammen Toshs Umrisse. Sein Mund war trocken. Wie lange saß er bereits hier und starrte ins Leere, ohne einen bewussten Gedanken?

Er hatte zu lange geschwiegen, Besorgnis zeigte sich in Toshs feingeschnittenen Zügen und sie räusperte sich nervös. „Ianto?“, fragte sie sanft. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“

„Ich...“ Ianto brach ab, als er das Zittern in seiner Stimme hörte und schluckte, hustete um es zu überspielen. „Ich bin etwas müde. Es war ein langer Tag.“ Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er ihre Kleidung – ein knielanger Rock, schimmernde Strümpfe, eine elegante Bluse und ein schickes rotes Tuch um ihre Schultern, das ihr Andy geschenkt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ihr Haar hochgesteckt und – auch wenn er nicht behaupten konnte, etwas davon zu verstehen – war dezent geschminkt. Kleine Perlohringe schmückten ihre Ohrläppchen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich nicht für die Arbeit so zurechtgemacht. Abgesehen davon verriet ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass sie bereits seit Stunden frei hatte. 

Natürlich. Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Was hat sich Andy denn heute Schönes für eure Verabredung ausgedacht?“ Doch zu seiner Überraschung verdüsterte sich das Gesicht der zierlichen Asiatin. 

Toshiko straffte die Schultern und hob den Kopf, ruckartige Bewegungen die ihre Verärgerung verrieten. „Er hat abgesagt“, entgegnete sie knapp.

„Bestimmt nicht ohne Grund.“ Ianto konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Andy aus einer Laune heraus eine Verabredung mit seiner Verlobten versäumen würde. Sie sahen sich selten genug. Und der junge Polizist betete Tosh an. 

Der Ärger verschwand aus Toshs Haltung und ihrem Gesicht und sie seufzte. „Seine Mutter ist wieder einmal ganz plötzlich krank geworden – zehn Minuten bevor er mich abholen wollte. Er hat an der Rezeption angerufen. Natürlich kann er sie nicht alleine lassen. Nicht in diesem Zustand.“ 

Mrs Davidson war alles andere als glücklich über die Heiratsabsichten ihres jüngsten Kindes – mochte Andy auch längst erwachsen sein – und noch weniger einverstanden mit seiner Wahl. So geschah es von Zeit zu Zeit, dass ihre Gesundheit sich abrupt zum Schlechteren wandelte, wenn sie damit eine Verabredung zwischen ihrem Sohn und seiner Verlobten verhinderte. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Andy sich dann verpflichtet fühlen würde, bei ihr zu bleiben. 

„Das tut mir leid“, entgegnete Ianto. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass du dir die Nacht im Büro um die Ohren schlagen musst.“

„Und was ist deine Ausrede?“, sagte Tosh leise.

„Ich wollte nur die Rechnungen für morgen fertig machen – und habe darüber die Zeit vergessen.“ Ianto schraubte seinen Füller zu und legte ihn beiseite. Müßig betrachtete er die handgeschriebenen Auflistungen in seinem Rechnungsbuch. Andere benutzten längst Schreibmaschinen und präsentierten ihren Gästen sauber getippte Rechnungen. Selbst die Formulare mit dem aufgedruckten Namen des Hotels sahen aus wie zu Zeiten seines Großvaters. Sein Vater hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, etwas daran zu ändern. Hätte er gewollt, dass sein Sohn die Traditionen des Hotels unverändert fortführte? Oder hätte er es begrüßt, wenn Ianto sein Erbe modernisierte? 

Warum dachte er daran gerade jetzt?

Tosh sagte: „Das kann ich doch fertig machen.“ - als Ianto sagte: „Aber das kann bis morgen früh warten.“ Sie sahen sich überrascht an und lachten dann beide. 

Ianto stand auf, nahm sein Jackett und hängte es ordentlich über den Stuhlrücken, damit sich die Knitterfalten aushingen und bot dann Tosh seinen Arm an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zu einem Schlummertrunk an der Bar einlade und wir diesen Tag gut sein lassen? Er war unerfreulich genug.“

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns hakte Tosh sich bei ihm unter. Sie wusste genau, dass Ianto dieses Angebot nur als Freund machte und nicht versuchte, mit ihr anzubandeln. Und es lenkte sie von ihrem eigenen Kummer ab. Sollte Andy doch seiner Mutter das Händchen halten, bis beide schwarz wurden!

 

###

 

Vielleicht war es ein Anflug von Feigheit, die Jack veranlasste… Nein, es war ein Anflug von Vorsicht, dachte der Captain, als er die Hotelküche betrat. Sie war abgeschlossen gewesen – vielleicht ein verspätetes Zugeständnis an die Ereignisse dieses Tages. Allerdings stellte das einfache, alte Schloss keine große Herausforderung dar und war in weniger als einer Minute geknackt. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und blieb einen Moment stehen. Er atmete tief ein – es roch nach dem Feuer im Herd, nach Gewürzen, nach gebratenem Fleisch, frisch gebackenem Brot und geschmorten Äpfeln. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Rhiannon Davies um einen Job als Küchenhilfe bewerben. Möglicherweise hatte er dafür mehr Talent und sicherlich konnte er dabei auch nur bedingt Schaden anrichten. 

Die Zeit für einen Karrierewechsel hätte er ja jetzt. Alex hatte ihn bis auf Weiteres aus dem Hub verbannt. 

Natürlich war das nicht auf Dauer. Torchwood verzichtete sicher nicht auf seine speziellen Talente – und auch wenn es zynisch klingen mochte, er hatte bereits schlimmere Fehler gemacht, darunter auch Fehler die anderen das Leben gekostet hatten und er war ohne Strafe geblieben. Abgesehen von der Buße, die er sich selbst auferlegte, hatte ihm Torchwood nicht einmal so viel wie den Wochensold gestrichen.

Es gab allerdings eine Konsequenz, die er ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen musste – nämlich, dass Alex‘ Bericht seine Versetzung bewirken könnte. Vielleicht zurück nach London, wo Direktorin Hartmann ihn wieder unter die Fuchtel bekommen würde. Vielleicht schickten sie ihn nach Schottland, wo sich seit 1879 das Hauptarchiv Torchwoods befand. Dort konnte er dann Artefakte testen, bis er herausfand, ob seine Unsterblichkeit nun ein Ablaufdatum hatte oder nicht. Oder der Doctor zurückkehrte und ihn mitnahm. 

Alternativ könnte er auch Torchwood endlich verlassen. Es gab begründete Gerüchte, dass eine zweite, militärisch ausgerichtete Organisation zum Schutz der Erde vor außerirdischen Gefahren im Aufbau begriffen war. Er konnte einem Mann in Uniform nie widerstehen. Sie sollte unter dem Schirm der UN agieren und zwar weltweit – anders als Torchwood, deren Einflusssphäre sich größtenteils auf das Commonwealth beschränkte. Und so wie er das sah, gab es zur Zeit kaum jemanden auf der Erde, der ein größerer Experte für außerirdisches Leben war, als er. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen praktischen Erfahrungen mit einer Vielzahl außerirdischer Spezies. Vielleicht würde man dort nicht nur den Freak, die lebende Kuriosität in ihm sehen…

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen seines Handelns an diesem Tag beiseite. Es gab da zuerst etwas ganz anderes zu klären – und mit einer ganz bestimmten Person. Vorausgesetzt, Ianto sprach überhaupt jemals wieder ein Wort mit ihm. 

Nach kurzem Zögern verließ Jack die Küche mit ihrer warmen, heimeligen Atmosphäre und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem jungen Waliser. 

 

###

 

Obwohl es noch nicht so spät war, brannte an der Rezeption kein Licht mehr. Also wandte sich Jack in die Richtung des Teils des Gebäudes, in dem sich Iantos eigenes Zimmer befand. Aber bevor er mehr als zwei Schritte durch die dunkle Eingangshalle zurückgelegt hatte, hörte er Stimmen, das Lachen einer Frau, in das gleich darauf ein Mann einfiel. Bei der Frau war er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber die zweite Stimme erkannte er sofort. Es war Iantos. 

Jack konnte einen schmalen Lichtstreifen erkennen, der aus einem angrenzenden Raum fiel. Interessant, die Hotelbar. Die seit einiger Zeit geschlossen blieb, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Hatte Ianto für einen Gast eine Ausnahme gemacht? Einen weiblichen Gast…

Neugierig trat er zur Tür, die die Bar vom Rest der Lobby abtrennte und die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Das reichte aus, dass er einen Blick in den hell erleuchteten Raum werfen konnte. Ianto stand hinter dem Tresen, eine Flasche in der Hand, aus der er gerade zwei vor ihm stehende Gläser mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit befüllte. Iantos Hemdsärmel waren bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt, sein Hemd war am Kragen offen und die Krawatte hing ihm lose auf der Brust – wie eine Flagge auf Halbmast. Selbst auf die Entfernung und obwohl er noch vor kurzem Gelächter von ihm gehört hatte, konnte Jack seine Erschöpfung sehen. 

Er drehte den Kopf und konnte so zum ersten Mal die Frau sehen, die dem jungen Waliser Gesellschaft leistete – es war die formidable Miss Toshiko Sato. Sicherlich nicht, wen er erwartet hatte. Er wusste, dass eine stille Freundschaft zwischen den beiden bestand, ihrem beruflichen Verhältnis untergeordnet, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, die beiden einmal zusammen Drinks nehmen zu sehen. Und Miss Sato war offensichtlich für einen Abend in der Stadt zurechtgemacht, nicht für einen freundschaftlichen Drink nach Feierabend. Sie saß auf einem der Hocker und sagte gerade etwas zu Ianto, das Jack an der Tür nicht hören konnte, aber das den jungen Mann dazu brachte, den Kopf zu schütteln. 

Anstatt sie zu unterbrechen, trat Jack einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Er entschloss sich, zuerst nach seiner Tochter und Steven zu sehen. Nicht ganz ohne den Hintergedanken, dass Ianto ihn vielleicht nach einem Drink oder auch Zweien möglicherweise gnädiger aufnehmen würde…

 

###

 

Alice öffnete die Tür innerhalb von Sekunden nachdem Jack daran geklopft hatte. Sie sah ihn einen Moment wortlos an, dann umarmte sie ihren Vater.

Jack drückte sie fest an sich und spürte, wie sich eine Anspannung in ihm löste, deren Existenz er sich vorher kaum bewusst gewesen war. Er presste einen Kuss gegen ihre Haare und strich ihr über den Rücken. 

„Onkel Jack!“ Stevens begeisterter Ausruf wurde vom Klatschen bloßer Füße auf dem Boden begleitet und Alice löste sich lächelnd von ihm, machte Platz für ihren Sohn. „Mama hat gesagt, du kommst heute nicht mehr, aber ich bin trotzdem wach geblieben.“

„Hey, Soldat.“ Jack hob seinen Enkel hoch, auch wenn Steven sich normalerweise für zu groß für so etwas hielt. „Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich selbst nicht, ob ich heute kommen würde“, meinte er und zerwuschelte das Haar des Jungen. „Und du, junger Mann, solltest immer auf deine Mutter hören.“ Er flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Aber ich freue mich, dass du noch wach bist.“

Steven grinste, als er zurück auf eigenen Beinen stand und blinzelte verschwörerisch zu ihm hoch. „Ich gehe sofort ins Bett. Wenn du mir eine Geschichte erzählst.“

Gespielt ratlos hob Jack die Schultern. „Denkst du, deine Mama erlaubt das?“

„Mama?“ Bittend sah der Junge seine Mutter an. „Bitte-Bitte?“

Alice seufzte übertrieben. „Na gut. Aber es wird eine kurze Geschichte, verstanden?“ Sie sah streng von Steven zu Jack und lächelte, als der Junge mit einem Jubelschrei in Richtung seines Bettes lief. „Ich meine es ernst, er sollte nicht mehr zu lange wach bleiben. Und versuch es nicht zu spannend zu machen, bitte Dad.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich langweilige Geschichten erzählen kann“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Bald wird er sich ohnehin für zu alt für eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte halten.“

„Von dir? Niemals. Es könnte sein, dass ich mir selbst auch noch die eine oder andere anhören möchte“, antwortete Alice. „Geh schon. Ich bin hier, wenn du dich danach noch mit mir unterhalten möchtest.“

Jack drückte ihren Arm und folgte seinem Enkel, der bereits ungeduldig nach ihm rief.

 

###

 

Alice stellte ihre Teetasse ab und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Das war wirklich schnell“, meinte sie, als Jack sich kaum fünfzehn Minuten später neben sie auf das Sofa setzte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass ihr Sohn es schaffen würde, ihn eher eine halbe Stunde festzuhalten und klappte das Schulheft zu, das vor ihr auf dem kleinen Tischchen mit dem Teeservice lag. 

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich stolz auf mich sein soll, oder ob ich beleidigt wurde – er ist mitten in meiner Geschichte eingeschlafen“, erwiderte Jack. 

„Du solltest sie dir patentieren lassen und sie verkaufen“, entgegnete Alice trocken. „Mütter auf der ganzen Welt wären dir dankbar dafür.“ Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und musterte ihn. „Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass dein Boss dich gehen lassen hat.“

„Du und ich, liebste Tochter.“ Jack seufzte und legte den Arm um Alice‘ Schultern. „Er hat mich rausgeworfen. Nicht für immer, aber vorerst habe ich mich nicht im Hub blicken zu lassen“, fuhr er ernst fort. „Ich weiß, dass mein Plan ein paar… Lücken hatte, aber ich konnte unmöglich vorhersehen, dass es so schief gehen würde.“

Alice lehnte sich zurück. „Ich glaube, du musst mit dem Anfang beginnen, Dad. Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, wie es dazu kam, dass jemand anderes mit deinem Gesicht herumgelaufen ist. Oder… ist da nicht jemand, dem du vielleicht zuerst eine Erklärung schuldest?“, setzte sie fragend hinzu. „Ich nehme an, Ianto weiß, was passiert ist? Ich habe gesehen, dass Hopkins mit ihm gesprochen hat, nachdem er allen verkündete, es handle sich nur um einen harmlosen Streich von ein paar Schuljungen.“

„Ianto… Iantos Verwicklung in diese Sache ist eines der Dinge, die ich bedauere“, erwiderte Jack bedrückt. „Und ich weiß, wie sehr er das Hotel liebt, das letzte was ich tun wollte, war irgendetwas zu tun, das ihm schadet.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Was Erklärungen betrifft, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch mit mir reden will.“ Er dachte an Iantos Reaktion nach dem Tod des Gestaltwandlers, an den Kuss, aber das musste er dem Schock zuschreiben. Inzwischen mochte ihn der junge Waliser verabscheuen. Ihm das Zimmer kündigen. Ein geradezu verstörend unangenehmer Gedanke. Er hatte sich länger als heimatloser Wanderer angesehen, als er zurückdenken konnte und jetzt gab es da einen Ort, an dem er bleiben wollte. Zumindest für die vorhersehbare Zukunft. 

Alice sah auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Nun, ich denke es ist zwar geradezu unanständig spät für einen Besuch bei einem Mann, aber unter diesen Umständen könntest du eine Ausnahme machen“, meinte sie mit einem leicht scherzenden Unterton. „Selbst wenn er dich gleich wieder raus werfen sollte, ist das doch besser, als hier zu sitzen und sich zu fragen, wie er reagieren könnte. Mir kannst du die Geschichte später erzählen, allerdings erwarte ich, dass du dich morgen um Steven kümmerst, wenn du jetzt praktisch arbeitslos bist.“ 

„Wie bin ich nur zu einer so klugen Tochter gekommen“, meinte Jack mit einem Lächeln und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Er beugte sich vor, leerte ihre Tasse – schnitt neuerlich eine Grimasse, als er nur kalten Tee zu trinken bekam – bevor er aufstand. „Wünsch mir Glück“, meinte er. „Und natürlich verbringe ich gerne Zeit mit Steven, er ist ein wunderbarer Junge. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid.“ 

„Wir sind glücklich, hier sein zu können.“ Alice lächelte. „Nun geh schon. Und lass dich von niemand dabei erwischen, wie du dich in Mister Jones‘ Zimmer schleichst.“ Sie sah ihrem Vater nach, als er ging, nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen wie bei seiner Ankunft. Dann zog sie das Schulheft näher zu sich, schlug es auf und angelte einen Bleistift hinter dem Sofakissen hervor. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn las sie den letzten Satz, den sie geschrieben hatte, strich ihn durch und machte sich von Neuem an die Arbeit. 

 

###

 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend klopfte Jack an eine Tür. Dieses Mal öffnete jedoch niemand. Er wartete, klopfte erneut – und erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Kurzentschlossen griff er nach der Klinke und fand, dass nicht abgeschlossen war. Leider brachte ihn das nicht weiter, denn der Raum war dunkel und leer. 

War Ianto zurück in sein Büro hinter der Rezeption? War er noch an der Bar und trank mit Miss Sato? Oder hatten die beiden ihr tête-à-tête an einen Ort verlagert, an dem sie garantiert ungestört waren…

Nun, vielleicht auch nicht.

Sollte er auf sein Zimmer gehen, den Tag abschließen und dort in aller Abgeschiedenheit seine Wunden lecken? Oder hier bleiben und auf Iantos Rückkehr warten? Letzteres roch geradezu nach Verzweiflung.

Jack lehnte sich gegen die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und richtete sich darauf ein, zu warten.

Verloren in Gedanken, die mal in die Zukunft, mal in die Vergangenheit abschweiften, bemerkte Jack erst, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, als Ianto praktisch vor ihm stand. 

Der junge Waliser hielt ein wenig Abstand und musterte ihn misstrauisch, was ihm unter den Umständen auch nicht zu verdenken war. Jack entschränkte betont langsam die Arme und hielt wortlos die Hände hoch, die Handflächen nach außen gedreht. 

Schließlich brach Ianto das Schweigen. „Was willst du, Jack?“

Ah, nicht gerade eine ausgesprochene Einladung, aber Hoffnung und so weiter. Jack lächelte. „Sehen wie es dir geht.“

„Ich lebe“, entgegnete der junge Hotelier knapp. Er griff nach der Türklinke. „Es ist spät. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du jetzt gehst.“

Jack legte die Hand über seine, stoppte ihn. Die Finger des anderen Mannes lagen eiskalt unter seinen, obwohl ihre Umgebung angenehm temperiert war. „Ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, nach allem was heute passiert ist – aber ich hatte gehofft, du lässt mich erklären...“

„Hörst du auf zu reden, wenn ich dich reinlasse?“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Ich bin zu müde für Erklärungen.“ Er drückte die Klinke hinunter, zog seine Hand unter Jacks Fingern hervor und öffnete die Tür. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er in sein Zimmer und knipste die Deckenlampe an. 

Jack beschloss den Mund zu halten und folgte ihm rasch, bevor Ianto es sich anders überlegen konnte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich – und drehte den Schlüssel, der innen im Schloss steckte. 

Ianto blieb nach einigen Schritten stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Hemdsärmlig, ohne Weste, mit offenem Kragen und loser Krawatte wirkte er äußerlich aufgelöster als sein maskenhafter Gesichtsausdruck verriet. 

„Ianto, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie...“, begann Jack.

„Dann tu es nicht“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. 

Überrascht über den schneidenden Ton des jungen Walisers sah Jack ihn nur fragend an. 

Mit eckigen Bewegungen kickte Ianto seine Schuhe von den Füßen und zerrte an seiner Krawatte, bis der Knoten nachgab und er sie lösen konnte. Er ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. „Wenn du reden willst, geh. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Nicht jetzt.“ Bei den letzten Worte brach seine Stimme und er klang nicht mehr beherrscht, sondern einfach nur noch erschöpft. 

Also schluckte Jack die Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen - und wartete. Darauf, was der junge Mann als nächstes sagen würde. Oder tun. Es war faszinierend – und erregend – dass es ihm nicht möglich war, Iantos Körpersprache zu deuten. Der Waliser stand reglos da, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. 

Dann hob Ianto den Kopf, durchquerte mit zwei raschen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen und blieb so dicht vor Jack stehen, dass sich ihre Körper bei jedem Atemzug berührten. Noch immer wortlos lehnte Ianto sich vor, gegen ihn, und Jack legte die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest. Obwohl er die Umarmung initiiert hatte, war Iantos Körper stocksteif, seine Arme hingen an seinen Seiten herab, er hielt die Finger zu Fäusten geballt, als müsste er sich daran hindern, Jack im Gegenzug zu berühren. 

Jack konnte Iantos Atem hören: hektische, flache Atemzüge direkt an seinem Ohr, als müsse er um jeden einzelnen davon kämpfen. Er tat das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam. Beide Hände auf Iantos Hüften gelegt, dirigierte er den jungen Waliser rückwärts zu seinem Bett. 

Ohne Gegenwehr setzte sich Ianto auf die Kante des schmalen Bettes. Er sah zu Jack hoch, als der rasch seinen Mantel abstreifte und auf den Boden warf. Den Gürtel löste um ihn samt Waffenholster darauf fallen zu lassen und seine schmutzigen Schuhe unters Bett kickte. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte ihn zurück und Ianto ließ sich in das Kissen fallen. 

Er schloss die Augen, spürte wie die Matratze nachgab, als Jack sich über ihn kniete, spürte das Bein des anderen Mannes gegen seine Hüfte streifen. Und dann presste ihn Jacks Gewicht in die Matratze, Jacks Brustkorb auf seinem, Jacks Bein quer über seinen Beinen, Jacks Gesicht an der Seite seines Gesichtes, Jacks Mund, der sein Ohr streifte. Iantos Hände waren zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt und seine Finger krallten sich aus eigenem Willen in das Hemd des anderen Mannes. Ein Knoten löste sich in seinem Inneren und endlich konnte er wieder atmen. 

 

###

 

Erst als er ganz sicher war, dass Ianto schlief, rollte Jack sich auf die Seite, auf den schmalen Streifen Bett der zwischen dem jungen Waliser und der Wand übrigblieb. Iantos Atem hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit beruhigt und war schließlich in den tiefen, langsamen Rhythmus des Schlafes übergegangen. Erst dann hatte sich auch der Klammergriff von Iantos Fingern gelöst. 

Körperkontakt schien zu helfen, also ließ er einen Arm quer über Iantos Brustkorb liegen, und schob ein Bein zwischen Iantos. Leicht auf den Ellbogen aufgestützt, den Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt, beobachtete er den schlafenden jungen Mann an seiner Seite. Sehr vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, berührte Jack mit den Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht. Strich über Wange und Kinn, weiche warme Haut und erste Bartstoppeln, die verrieten, dass ein langer Tag zu Ende ging. 

Eigentlich sollte er aufstehen und das Licht löschen, damit es nicht Iantos Schlaf störte, aber im Moment war es wahrscheinlicher, dass er ihn weckte, wenn er das Bett verließ. Er legte den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen, so dicht neben Iantos, das ihre Gesichter sich berührten. Schloss die Augen und hörte auf das, was ihm Ianto so ganz ohne Worte mitteilte.

 

Ende (tbc)


	36. Vorspiel: Checking In at „The Jones Cottage“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto beschließt mit Jack das Wochenende in der Hütte seines Großvaters zu verbringen. Vorspiel.

Titel: Vorspiel: Checking In at „The Jones Cottage“  
Autor: Lady Charena (2013 - November 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 3518  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhiannon Davies  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto beschließt mit Jack das Wochenende in der Hütte seines Großvaters zu verbringen. Vorspiel.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der   
Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Die Sonne war hinter einem grauen Wolkenschleier hervorgekommen und bedachte das Hotel großzügig mit wärmenden Strahlen. Für einen Moment konnte man fast daran glauben, dass es langsam Sommer wurde. 

Ianto stürzte sich auf den Besen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, hielt das Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne. Er verspürte eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit, die eigentlich nichts mit der Aufbesserung des Wetters zu tun hatte und sehr viel damit, wie er den letzten Abend verbracht hatte.

Jack hatte ihn zum Abendessen in ein Restaurant in der Innenstadt Cardiffs eingeladen. 

Vielleicht war es albern, das ein simples Abendessen sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, als wäre er ein verliebter Teenager. Oder das Risiko… Andererseits, welches Risiko. Niemand konnte in seinen Kopf sehen. Alles, was jemand sehen konnte, waren zwei Männer, die das Abendmenü bestellten und sich unterhielten. 

Niemand wusste, dass die rote Krawatte, die Ianto trug, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Jack gewesen war. Oder wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um sich für einen Anzug zu entscheiden. Nun, zwischen den beiden Anzügen, die er nicht tagtäglich zur Arbeit trug und die besonderen Anlässen vorbehalten waren. Schließlich entschied er, dass Nadelstreifen zu schick für ein Abendessen waren und wählte einen in gedecktem Grau, den er mit einer dunkelroten Weste und der Krawatte aufpeppte. Er hatte sich sorgfältig rasiert und gekämmt und seine Schuhe geputzt, bis er sich darin praktisch spiegeln konnte. Toshiko pfiff ihm anerkennend hinterher als er an der Rezeption vorbei ging und wünschte ihm einen schönen Abend, als er sich überrascht zu ihr umwandte. Er wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie glaubte, was er vorhatte. Es würde ohnehin nie an die Realität heranreichen. 

Sie hatten verabredet, sich zwei Straßen vom Hotel entfernt zu treffen und als Ianto die vertraute Gestalt im Militärmantel im Scheinwerferlicht seines Autos auftauchen sah, begann sein Herz rascher zu schlagen. Das erste Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass er eine Verabredung hatte. Ein Rendezvous, könnte man sogar sagen. Mit einem Mann. 

Jack stieg lächelnd neben ihm ein und berührte zur Begrüßung kurz Iantos Hand, die auf dem Lenkrad lag. Er fragte nicht noch einmal, ob Ianto es sich anders überlegt hatte – wieso sollte er auch, sonst wäre er ja nicht hier – sondern nannte ihm nur den Namen des Restaurants und erklärte mit einigem Stolz, dass er daran gedacht hatte, einen Tisch für sie zu reservieren. 

War es zu schnell gewesen, ein zu großer Sprung? Ianto wusste es nicht. Nur, dass fast im Keller unter dem Hotel zu sterben ihn wagemutiger, nicht ängstlicher, gemacht hatte. Und das Jack ihn mit dieser Einladung um Verzeihung zu bitten versuchte, dass er sein Leben und den Ruf des Hotels in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Seltsamerweise konnte er Jack nichts nachtragen. Die Kratzer an seinem Hals waren nach einigen Tagen verheilt, ohne sichtbare Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und das Hotel hatte nicht unter der Aufregung gelitten. Niemand war ungeplant oder vorzeitig abgereist, abgesehen von den Gästen aus London – die, wie Ianto wusste, Kollegen von Jack gewesen waren. Sie hatten ihre Abreise schon einige Wochen zuvor angekündigt und offenbar nur aufgeschoben, um bei der Suche nach diesem Wesen zu helfen. Ianto dachte, dass er das vermutlich nicht wissen sollte, aber Jack hatte es ihm trotzdem erzählt. Bei einem nächtlichen Treffen in Iantos Lieblingsplatz auf dem Dach des Hotels, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Ianto hatte daran gedacht, Decken mitzubringen. Sowie eine Thermosflasche heißen Kaffees, der mit einem kleinen Schuss Brandy versetzt war. Und sie saßen stundenlang unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel, dem sie jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, denn Ianto war endlich dazu bereit gewesen, Jacks Erklärung der Ereignisse zu hören. 

Das Restaurant gehört nicht zu den mondänen Lokalen Cardiffs. Es war… gediegen, war vermutlich das richtige Wort, aber nicht zu schick und Ianto atmete insgeheim auf. Natürlich hätte er sich auch in einer anderen Umgebung sicher bewegen können, er hatte Tischmanieren und Etikette während seiner Ausbildung in London verinnerlicht, aber so musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit weniger darauf richten, dass er mit der richtigen Gabel aß und konnte sich mehr auf sein Gegenüber konzentrieren.

Und Jack schien es durchaus darauf anzulegen, ihn zu beeindrucken. Unter dem Militärmantel trug Jack ein blütenweißes Hemd und ein elegantes schwarzes Abendjackett zu einer passenden Anzughose. Dazu eine königsblaue Weste, die perfekt zur Farbe seiner Augen passte und eine blaue Krawatte mit einem feinen goldenen Muster. Selbst auf die üblichen schweren Halbstiefel, die er zur Arbeit meist trug, hatte Jack verzichtet und trug schwarze Schuhe, die mit Iantos im Glanz wetteiferten. 

Ianto folgte an seiner Seite dem Kellner, der sie zu ihrem Tisch führte, sich nur zu sehr bewusst, dass sie… nun, genauer gesagt Jack… etliche Blicke auf sich zogen. Kein Wunder! Jack sah aus, wie den Seiten einer Zeitschrift entsprungen, eher wie ein amerikanischer Filmstar mit seiner für einen Bewohner Wales‘ eher untypischen Sonnenbräune und den blendend weißen, perfekten Zähnen. Kein Wunder auch, dass Iantos Knie sich ein wenig wie Pudding anfühlten, als sie an dem zugewiesenen Tisch Platznahmen. Er versenkte den Blick rasch in die gereichte Speisekarte, vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, denn er hörte Jack leise lachen und zwei große Gläser Eiswasser für sie bestellen. 

Das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und Ianto öffnete die Augen, drehte sich um. Rhiannon stand im Eingang und musterte ihn. Dann schien sie eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, denn sie trat zu ihm.

„Hier bist du also.“ 

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“ Da war eine merkwürdige Unsicherheit in den Gesichtszügen seiner Schwester, die Ianto wachsam werden ließen. 

„Stimmt es... du warst gestern mit Captain Harkness essen? In einem Restaurant?“, fragte Rhi zögernd.

Ianto zögerte einen Moment lang überrascht, dann fegte er weiter die Stufen. „Ja. Wir haben zusammen gegessen. In einem Restaurant.“ Er fragte sich, wer sie gesehen und es an seine Schwester weitergetratscht hatte. Manchmal war diese Stadt wirklich wie ein Dorf, aber er hatte alle Bedenken beiseite geschoben als Jack ihn einlud. „Das habe ich auch mit Tomi gemacht. Sogar zweimal. Und letzten Monat war ich mit Andy und Tosh in diesem Café und wir haben gemeinsam zu Mittag gegessen.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Er klang, als müsse er sich für etwas verteidigen. 

„Das ist etwas anderes“, unterbrach ihn Rhi. Sie griff beschwörend nach seinem Arm. „Susan Miller hat euch gesehen. Und du weißt, was für eine fürchterliche Klatschtante sie ist.“ Unwillkürlich hatte sie die Stimme gesenkt, obwohl niemand in der Nähe war, der ihnen zuhören könnte. „Ich bin ihr beim Einkaufen begegnet und sie hat alle möglichen merkwürdigen Fragen darüber gestellt, wer der gutaussehende Fremde ist, mit dem mein kleiner Bruder im Restaurant war. Und ihre Stimme hatte einen sehr seltsamen Unterton, als sie meinte, ob er ein Freund der Familie wäre, weil ihr beide euch offensichtlich so gut verstanden hättet. Und dann...“ Rhi wandte plötzlich den Blick ab. „Und dann hat sie so komisch gekichert und gesagt, wenn einer von beiden eine Frau gewesen wäre, hätte sie glatt gedacht, es handle sich um ein Rendezvous.“ Sie sprach das letzte Wort so zögerlich aus als wäre sie sich seiner Bedeutung nicht ganz sicher. „Sie meinte, ihr wärt beide so schick angezogen gewesen.“

„Wir haben miteinander gegessen“, sagte Ianto in das betretene Schweigen hinein, dass sich an ihre Worte anschloss. „Das Abendmenü des Tages. Es gab Lauchcremesuppe und im Anschluss Filet Wellington mit Schwarzwurzeln und Erbsen. Vanillecreme mit eingelegten Kirschen zum Nachtisch. Wir haben Wasser, Kaffee und ein kleines Glas Portwein getrunken. Das Essen war sehr gut, auch wenn der Hauptgang für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu salzig und an den Kirschen zu wenig Zucker war.“ Er hielt seine Stimme sorgfältig neutral. „Ja, wir haben uns gut unterhalten. Du weißt, dass Jack sehr interessant erzählen kann. Er hat in London und Indien und Frankreich gelebt. Aber mehr gibt es darüber auch schon nicht zu sagen. Es war ein angenehmer Abend. Und ja, er hatte mich dazu eingeladen, weil er schon lange genug hier wohnt, um zu wissen, dass ich mir so ein Dinner eigentlich nicht hätte leisten können.“ Er zog sanft seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und fegte nun schon zum zehnten Mal die gleiche Stelle. „Ich weiß nicht, was Susan Miller gesehen haben will, aber hast du nicht einmal gesagt, sie wäre so eitel wie klatschsüchtig? Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Brille nicht auf. Vielleicht war sie neidisch, weil ihre Begleitung weniger interessant war. Und wieso kümmert es dich überhaupt, was eine Frau denkt, die du nicht einmal leiden kannst?“ Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er lauter geworden war, bis Rhi ihn brüskiert ansah. 

„Ianto? Merkst du eigentlich wie feindselig du gerade klingst? Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich“, erwiderte sie betont ruhig. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass Susan ihrer eigenen Großmutter eine Affäre andichten würde, wenn sie sie beim Abendessen mit einem unbekannten Mann in einem Restaurant sehen würde. Aber ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, wie es für jemand aussieht, der dich nicht kennt.“

„Rhi. Es gibt nichts, über das irgendjemand irgendetwas sagen könnte. Du machst dir wirklich ganz umsonst Sorgen.“ Er ließ das Fegen sein. „Und das kannst du auch Susan Miller ausrichten, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst.“

Rhiannon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich in letzter Zeit verändert“, meinte sie. „Ist dir das eigentlich selbst aufgefallen?“

„Vielleicht habe nicht ich mich geändert. Vielleicht siehst du mich nur endlich, wie ich wirklich bin“, murmelte er trotzig auf die sauberen Stufen starrend.

„Ich kenne dich dein ganzes Leben lang. Du warst noch nicht einmal einen Tag alt, als Mama mir das erste Mal erlaubt hat, dich in den Armen zu halten. Ich kenne dich so gut, wie dich jemand kennen kann, ohne in deinen Kopf zu schauen.“

Ianto schwieg. Er wagte nicht, sie anzusehen oder er würde mit etwas herausplatzen, dass er hinterher bereuen würde. Vielleicht damit, ob sie dann auch wusste, dass Jack bei ihm übernachtet hatte. Und dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen war. 

„Bitte sag etwas, Ianto.“

Langsam hob er den Blick. Die Knöchel der Hand mit der er den Stiel des Besens umklammerte, waren weiß und blutleer, so fest war sein Griff. „Ich mag Jack. Ich bin gerne mit ihm zusammen. Er ist mein Freund. Was ist daran denn so schlimm? Du hast dich doch auch mit Alice angefreundet.“

„Nichts ist daran schlimm, dass du mit ihm befreundet bist“, entgegnete Rhi sofort. „Es ist nur... Ich meine... im Vergleich zu deine anderen Freunden, wie Mickey und Tomi - du hast so gar nichts mit ihm gemein.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du kennst ihn nicht.“ Ianto fühlte sich, als müsste er jetzt auch noch Jack selbst verteidigen, nicht nur seine Beziehung zu ihm.

„Ich weiß, dass er charmant ist. Und großzügig. Und großartige Geschichten erzählen kann. Aber wer ist er? Was will er von dir?“

„Wieso muss er etwas von mir wollen?“ Ianto straffte die Schultern. „Vielleicht mag er mich ganz einfach, so wie ich bin. Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen? Das mich jemand mag, obwohl ich steif und langweilig und... und ich... bin.“ Er lehnte den Besen gegen das Treppengeländer und beide zuckten zusammen, als der Besen umfiel und die Stufen hinab klapperte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er aus einer ganz anderen Welt stammt, als wir. Und du entfernst dich immer mehr von uns.“ Rhi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Weil er mir zeigt, das mehr existiert, als dieses Hotel? Ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist, Rhi. Aber ist es so schlimm, wenn ich manchmal träume, dass es mehr für mich gibt, als immer nur zu arbeiten?“ 

„Ich habe Angst, dass du seinetwegen einen Fehler machst. Dass du dein Leben wegwirfst, weil er dich zu etwas macht, dass du nicht bist.“ Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, presste Rhi die Lippen zusammen, als hätte sie mehr verraten als beabsichtigt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst“, sagte Ianto kühl.

„Das hast du wohl. Er hat einen Ruf. Er hatte... lose Beziehungen... mit einer der Frauen, die aus London gekommen sind, mit der er arbeitet. Edwyn hat gesehen, wie er aus ihrem Zimmer geschlichen ist. Und jemand anderes hat ihn in der Allee hinter dem White Horse gesehen. Mit einem Mann. Er hat ihm Geld gegeben und dann sind sie zusammen weggegangen.“

„Und wer war das?“, fragte Ianto. „Hörst du dir jedes Gerücht an? Wohl kaum, sonst würden unsere Gäste nicht mal heißes Wasser aus der Küche bekommen.“

„Tomi hat ihm gesehen“, entgegnete Rhi leise, aber mit sicherer Stimme. „Er hat es mir erzählt, bevor er nach London zurück ist. Tomi ist einer deiner ältesten Freunde. Wieso sollte er so etwas erfinden?“ 

„Vielleicht ist er eifersüchtig“, erklärte Ianto achselzuckend. „Vielleicht dachte er, ich würde nie wieder einen anderen Freund auf der Welt finden, nachdem er weggegangen ist. Vielleicht hat Jack eine Wette verloren und sie gerade bezahlt. Vielleicht hatte es mit seiner Arbeit zu tun, es ist doch nichts so ungewöhnliches, jemand bei einem Pub zu treffen. Und du machst daraus etwas so... so... Ihr scheint mich ja alle für...“ Er suchte vergeblich nach einem passenden Wort. „Bin ich so falsch, dass niemand mich mögen kann, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu haben?“

Rhi umarmte ihn. „Nichts an dir ist falsch. Du bist der liebenswerteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Aber ich weiß auch, wie einsam du dich in den letzten Jahren gefühlt hast. Seit Lisa hast du dich so sehr zurückgezogen. Und ich habe Angst, dass jemand das ausnutzen könnte.“

„Mit jemand meinst du Jack. Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Du hängst an irgendeiner obskuren Vorstellung fest, dass er ominöse "Absichten" verfolgt.“ Er malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Rhi. Ich kann auf mich selbst achten.“ Er ging und sammelte den Besen auf. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss zurück an meine Arbeit.“ Ianto trat ins Hotel und stand einen Moment im Eingang, ohne zu wissen, wohin er als nächstes gehen sollte, was er als nächstes tun wollte.

Er wünschte, er könnte mit Jack reden. Sich von ihm versichern lassen, dass er nichts falsches getan hatte. 

Doch seine eben noch so angenehmen Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend trübte nun ein bitterer Beigeschmack. 

 

# # #

 

„Guten Morgen, Captain Harkness.“ Rhi bemühte sich, nicht zu neugierig zu wirken, als sie ihm mit einer Reisetasche in der Hand in die Lobby treten sah. Unwillkürlich musste sie an das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder vor ein paar Tagen denken. Sie wusste inzwischen nicht mehr ganz genau, warum sie sich von Susan Millers Unterstellungen so hatte beeinflussen lassen. Diese Frau war einfach unmöglich.

Harkness lächelte und nickte ihr grüßend zu. „Guten Morgen, Mrs Davies“, erwiderte er. „Ich werde einige Tage nicht hier sein.“ 

Rhiannon nickte unverbindlich. „Ich muss mich noch für die neuen Stifte bedanken, die Sie Mica mitgebracht haben. Sie ist jetzt wild entschlossen, eine berühmte Malerin zu werden. So wie Miss Costello.“ 

Amüsement spiegelte sich für einen Moment in den Augen des Captains. „Ich werde der Erste sein, der ein Bild von ihr kauft, wenn es so weit ist“, versprach er. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und meine Empfehlung an die junge Künstlerin.“ Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und schwingenden Mantelschößen verließ er das Hotel.

Rhi runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, aber sie kam nicht darauf, was an diesem Gespräch falsch geklungen hatte – vielleicht lag es an ihr und ihren Bedenken über ihn - also ging sie weiter, um ihren Bruder aufzusuchen. 

 

# # #

 

„Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte er, einen Moment beim Packen inne haltend, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Schwester in der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete. 

„Nein, ich finde nach wie vor, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du nach dem Cottage siehst...“ Rhiannon zögerte einen Moment. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, ob du da wirklich ganz alleine bleiben willst? Ich meine, es ist schrecklich abgelegen. Das nächste Dorf ist was... fast zwanzig Meilen entfernt?“ Sie sah, wie sich die Wangen ihres kleinen Bruders rot verfärbten und knetete ihre Schürze in den Händen. Das letzte was sie wollte, war ihn wieder zu verärgern. Seit dem Gespräch auf der Treppe war ihr Verhältnis leicht angespannt. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch nur nachsehen wollen, ob ihr Bruder genug Essen einpackte. 

Die ehemalige Holzfällerhütte, die sich ihr Großvater zunächst nur als Unterkunft für seine Angelausflüge ausgebaut hatte, lag nun einmal sehr einsam. Auch wenn sie die Hütte als Cottage bezeichneten, war und blieb es eine aus Holz gebaute Hütte. 

Sie hatten oft die Ferien dort verbracht, als Kinder, und in dem kleinen See an dessen Ufer die Hütte stand, herum geplantscht. Bis ihr Großvater sich lachend beschwerte, dass sie alle Fische dazu gebracht hätten, nach England auszuwandern (trotzdem fing er immer welche und sie schmeckten so viel besser als die, die ihre Mam kochte) und ihre Großmutter beim Zubettgehen scherzend ihre Zehen nach Schwimmhäuten untersuchte. 

Obwohl das Hotel ihr Zuhause war, haftete dieser Hütte eine zauberhafte Unschuld an. Dort war nie etwas Böses geschehen, es war ein Ort frei von schlimmen Erinnerungen. 

Es war sicherlich keine schlechte Idee, wenn Ianto dort nach dem Rechten sah, und kontrollierte ob der vergangene Winter Schäden angerichtet hatte. Ein paar Tage ohne die ständige Sorge um das Hotel würden ihm gut tun. Trotzdem wäre ihr leichter ums Herz, wenn Johnny ihn begleiten würde – zumal ihr Mann mit seinem gebrochenen Arm ohnehin nicht zum Arbeiten zu gebrauchen war und sich langweilte. Aber die Hütte war nicht direkt per Auto erreichbar, und Johnnys Bein noch nicht stark genug für eine Wanderung durch den Wald. 

Sie wünschte Tomi oder Mickey wären hier. Beide hatten als Kinder mit Ianto und ihr Ausflüge an den See gemacht. Während Tomis Besuch war ihr Bruder regelrecht… aufgeblüht, aber jetzt zog er sich wieder von ihr zurück. Und sie ahnte, nein, sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. 

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, Rhi“, sagte Ianto, seinen Rucksack mit den Vorräten zuschnürend. „Wirklich, ich brauche kein Kindermädchen, das mich an der kurzen Leine hält.“

„Okay, es tut mir leid, wenn ich wieder einmal überbesorgt bin.“ Rhi trat zu ihm, legte einen Moment ihre Hand auf seine. „Du bist mein einziger Bruder, erlaub‘ es mir, dass ich mich manchmal wie eine Glucke benehme.

„Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen.“ Ianto zog seine Jacke über und schulterte den Rucksack. „Außerdem sind es nur ein paar Tage, ein verlängertes Wochenende. Montag bin ich rechtzeitig zum Tee wieder da.“

Rhi umarmte ihren Bruder kurz. Er ließ es ohne neue Anzeichen von Ärger zu, umarmte sie sogar zurück, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. 

„Mach das, ich backe auch deine Lieblingsscones“, rief sie ihm nach. 

Rhiannon seufzte und ging zurück an die Arbeit. Sie beschloss - nur zu ihrer Beruhigung - Andy zu bitten, sich umzuhören, ob es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten in diesem Gebiet gab. Großvater hatte immer erzählt, dass die Gegend seit Ewigkeiten bei Wilderern beliebt war. Abgesehen durch den kleinen Nebenverdienst, den der Handel mit Wildbret und Trophäen einbrachte, war es ein zunehmend beliebter Sport, mit Freunden bewaffnet durch die Gegend zu ziehen und meist unter Alkoholeinfluss ein paar Kaninchen oder einen unvorsichtigen Fuchs zu schießen. Dafür wurde auch schon mal die lange Fahrt von der Stadt in Kauf genommen. 

 

# # # 

 

Etwa einen halben Kilometer vom Hotel entfernt manövrierte Ianto wenige Minuten später sein Auto in eine Parklücke und stellte mit heftig klopfendem Herzen den Motor ab. 

Durch das Seitenfenster musterte er die vorbeieilenden Menschen und die anderen Autos auf der Straße. Niemand schenkte ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit. 

Was, wenn er sich gerade zum Narren machte? Was, wenn Jack es sich anders überlegte – oder es gar nicht erst ernst gemeint hatte - und nicht kam? Was, wenn er irgendwohin gerufen worden war, um irgendetwas zu tun? Schließlich war seine vorübergehende Suspendierung aufgehoben und Torchwood nahm keine Rücksicht auf Pläne fürs Wochenende.“ 

Er war so in seine grübelnden Gedanken versunken, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als die Wagentür geöffnet wurde. Ianto wandte den Kopf. Jack warf eine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und bückte sich dann nach einem Pappkarton, den er etwas vorsichtiger zu ihr stellte. 

Jack lächelte. „Hey. Ich hatte Sorge, du hast es dir anders überlegt“, sagte er, als er einen Moment später auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm.

Ianto schluckte. „Nein. Ich bin... ich bin hier.“ Er räusperte sich. Fast hätte er erwähnt, dass seine Schwester sich Sorgen machte, weil er vorgeblich alleine zum Cottage fuhr. Aber ob es Rhi beruhigt hätte, zu wissen, dass er mit dem Captain dorthin fuhr? Bestimmt nicht.

Er starrte aufs Lenkrad, während Jack es sich neben ihm bequem machte. „Ich freue mich wirklich auf diesen Ausflug, Ianto.“

„Ja, ich auch.“ Ianto holte tief Luft, startete den Motor und lenkte den Wagen zurück in den fließenden Verkehr. Raus aus der Stadt. In Richtung „Jones Cottage“.

 

Ende (tbc)


	37. Immoral Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto und Jack kommen in der Hütte an und richten sich ein.

Titel: Immoral Rendezvous*  
Autor: Lady Charena (2013 - Dezember 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 4345  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto und Jack kommen in der Hütte an und richten sich ein. 

*Endeavour Ep 1x01 (dort Bezeichnung für eine „sexuelle Verabredung“ zweier Männer)

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der   
Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

What is this pulling, tugging at me  
Limbs so heavy, dragging me down again  
Into the depths of cold blue water

I just want to feel the sunlight warm and soothing on my naked skin

aus „Whirlpool“ von Sea Wolf

 

 

Als sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten und Felder und Hecken, Häuser und Straßen ersetzten, verschwand der letzte Nebel des Morgens. Jack fasste das als gutes Zeichen auf. Bisher waren seine Erfahrungen mit walisischen Wäldern eher unerfreulich gewesen. Allerdings war dieses Mal das Wetter angenehmer und er hatte höchstpersönlich für bessere Verpflegung gesorgt. (Keine Bohnen!) Selbst wenn es die ganze Zeit über regnen sollte, er konnte sich etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen, als die nächsten Tage mit Ianto in einer Hütte zu verbringen. 

Apropos Ianto… Jack musterte den jungen Waliser, der den Blick konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet hielt. Er konnte nur ahnen, was hinter der Stirn des Hoteliers vor sich ging. Eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen deutete auf Sorgen, Anspannung, vielleicht sogar Zweifel hin. Die Tatsache, dass er es vermied, Jack anzusehen, auf Unsicherheit. Aber gleichzeitig schien Ianto entschlossen, dieses Wagnis einzugehen. Etwas schien zwischen ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen und heute vorgefallen zu sein, doch der junge Mann schwieg sich darüber aus. Das war okay, sie hatten in den kommenden Tagen genug Gelegenheit, zu reden. Oder auch nicht. 

Jack lächelte und sah wieder aus dem Seitenfenster. Gerade fuhren sie an einer Schafweide vorbei und er hatten den Eindruck, als würden die Tiere ihnen neugierig nachsehen. Vermutlich genossen sie auch das trockene Wetter. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, er freute sich auf das Wochenende. 

Es war gut gewesen, Zeit mit seiner Tochter und seinem Enkel verbringen zu können – so gesehen hatte Alex ihn mit der Suspendierung weniger bestraft, als er sich wohl erwartet hatte. Seit dem Tod des Gestaltwandlers und der Rückkehr der Londoner Torchwood-Agenten war es relativ ruhig geworden. Alex und Gerard schulten ausgewählte Polizisten im Umgang mit „speziellen Fällen“ - drei Polizisten waren in diesem Jahr verletzt worden, weil sie unvorbereitet auf Weevil trafen. 

Jack hingegen hatte er in das labyrinthähnliche Archiv in den tieferen Ebenen des Hubs verbannt. Es war von dem früheren Team versiegelt worden, als sie die Niederlassung verließen und jetzt, da sie praktisch wieder unter sich waren, fand Hopkins, dass es an der Zeit war, sich dort unten genauer umzusehen. Auch das war weitaus weniger eine Strafe für Jack, als vermutlich gedacht. Es roch etwas muffig und trotz aller Bemühungen hatte sich Staub angesammelt, aber es war trocken und warm und Jack verbrachte vergnügliche Stunden damit, Artefakte zu testen und in Unterlagen zu stöbern, die bis in die Gründungszeit Torchwoods zurück reichten. Einiges was hier unten lagerte, gehörte eigentlich nach Glasgow, ins Torchwood Manor, wo sich das Hauptarchiv befand. In wegen des anhaltenden Regens überströmenden Abwasserkanälen nach Weevilnestern zu suchen, konnte da nicht mithalten. Hey, vielleicht sollte er seinen Job an den Nagel hängen und bei Ianto im Hotel anheuern. Für irgendetwas musste er doch ein besonderes Talent haben…

Wie sehr unterschied sich doch sein Leben hier vom seinem Leben in London. Aber es waren gute Veränderungen. Zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt.

Überrascht stellte Jack fest, dass sie angehalten hatten. Er wandte sich Ianto zu, der offensichtlich geduldig wartete. „Sind wir schon da?“

„Fast.“ Ianto deutete nach rechts, wo sich für Jack der Wald in nichts vom Rest unterschied. „Von hier ab müssen wir zu Fuß weiter.“ Er hatte den Wagen am Rand einer kleinen Lichtung geparkt. Etwas abseits der unbefestigten Straße, die sie hierher geführt hatte. 

Ianto steig aus und nahm seinen Rucksack von der Rückbank. Jack holte seine Tasche und den Pappkarton mit den Vorräten, die er mitgebracht hatte. 

„Ist das nicht etwas viel für drei Tage?“, fragte Ianto mit Blick auf den Karton, der nicht besonders angenehm zu tragen sein würde. 

„Nur das Nötigste.“ Jack deutete eine halbe Verbeugung an. „Nach dir“, meinte er lächelnd. Er klemmte den Karton unter den Arm und folgte dem Hotelier.

 

###

 

Ein Teil der Strecke führte über einen zugewachsenen Weg, den in früheren Zeiten Fuhrwerke benutzten, um Holz und Holzkohle hin oder weg zu transportieren. Danach konnten sie einem Wildwechsel bis fast zur Hütte folgen. 

Noch ein Stück durch den Wald und dann erreichen sie die Lichtung, von der aus sich zwischen den sanften Hügeln ein Talkessel mit dem See im Zentrum öffnete. 

Der Abbau der in Wales zu findenden Steinkohle war mit dem Fortschritt der Technik profitabler geworden als das mühsame Gewinnen von Holzkohle, und daher hatte sein Großvater das Grundstück und die darauf stehende Köhlerhütte einst zu einem Spottpreis erworben. Im Familienkreis nannte man es nur „The Jones Cottage“ und Ianto hatte als Kind viele schöne Sommertage mit seinen Großeltern dort verbracht. 

An sich war das Land nicht wertvoll, es war zu abgelegen für Ansiedlungen – selbst in Zeiten, in denen mehr und mehr Personen über Autos verfügten – und auch das Holz durfte nur unter strengen Auflagen geschlagen werden, da es in der Nähe eines Naturschutzgebietes lag. Aber Ianto hätte es wohl ohnehin nicht fertig gebracht, es zu verkaufen. Mica und David würden es hoffentlich irgendwann ebenso zu schätzen wissen, wie er selbst es als Kind getan hatte.

Ianto erzählte Jack davon und was als Versuch begonnen hatte, seine Nervosität zu überspielen, endete darin, dass er sich entspannte, während er Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten wachrief. Der Captain ließ ihn reden, warf nur hier und dort eine Frage oder kurze Bemerkung ein. 

Abgesehen davon, dass er Iantos Stimme mit ihrem walisischen Akzent – der stärker zum Vorschein kam, je entspannter der Hotelier wurde – auch zuhören würde, wenn der das Telefonbuch von Cardiff vorlesen sollte, langweilte sich Jack definitiv nicht. Ohne Eile, ohne ständig auf der Hut vor einer unerwarteten Gefahr zu sein, hatte dieser Spaziergang definitiv seinen eigenen Reiz. Zwischen den Bäumen war es zwar noch kühl und die Luft feucht, aber trotzdem knöpfte Jack nach einer Weile seinen Mantelkragen auf. 

Auch sein Begleiter öffnete nach einer Weile den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. Natürlich trug Ianto angemessene Kleidung, das bedeutete keinen Anzug wie im Hotel, sondern eine dunkelblaue Hose und feste Schuhe. Seine graue, wasserfeste Jacke war offensichtlich nicht neu und wie sie um die Schultern des jungen Walisers spannte, verriet das sie ihm eine Nummer zu klein war. Und sie endete ein Stück über seinem Gürtel. Jacks Blick streunte mehr als einmal dorthin, wenn er einen Schritt hinter ihn zurückfiel. 

Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, blieb Ianto stehen. „Wir sind da.“ Er beschattete die Augen mit der Hand und blickte hinaus auf die Lichtung. Der See reflektierte das Sonnenlicht und nach dem Halbdunkel unter den dichten Baumkronen dauerte es einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen umgewöhnt hatten. 

Wie immer erschien ihm beim ersten Blick alles so viel kleiner als in seiner Erinnerung – und wie immer erinnerte Ianto sich selbst daran, dass es daran lag, dass er kein Kind mehr war. 

Er wandte sich unwillkürlich Jack zu, um zu sehen wie der andere Mann reagierte. War er enttäuscht? Per strikter Definition war der See mit einen Durchmesser von knapp fünfzig Metern an der breitesten Stelle nicht wirklich ein großer See. Und von der Form her ging er mehr in Richtung einer Birne. Am schmaleren Ende duckte sich die Hütte scheinbar gegen den Waldrand, der auf der anderen Seite die Lichtung abschloss. 

Doch Enttäuschung fand er in Jacks Gesichtszügen nicht. Eher Begeisterung. 

Jack atmete erleichtert auf. Was hatte er nur dabei gedacht, als er sich die Lebensmittel in einen Karton packen ließ? Ianto hatte gesagt, dass sie ein Stück zu Fuß gehen mussten - aber wie so oft in den letzten Tagen waren seine Gedanken mehr bei dem jungen Waliser gewesen, als bei seinen Worten. Doch der Ausblick alleine war die Schlepperei wert gewesen. 

Ianto saß auf einem kleinen Schatz, war er sich dessen bewusst? Gut, auf Dauer war es vielleicht etwas zu abgelegen. Und man müsste eine Straße hierher bauen und statt einer Hütte ein richtiges Haus – oder mehrere Häuser, wenn man die Lichtung an den Seiten etwas erweiterte – aber überall sattes Grün und der See und wie um die Idylle zu vervollständigen, tauchte die Sonne hinter ein paar dünnen Wolken auf. Sein altes Ich hätte das Grundstück mehrfach teuer verkauft - und sich verdrückt, bevor ihm jemand auf die Schliche gekommen wäre – um sich ein paar schöne Wochen in der Vegas-Galaxie zu machen. 

„Es ist nicht sehr...“ Ianto suchte einen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort. „...luxuriös“, meinte er schließlich. 

„Ich finde es großartig.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Guter Geschmack liegt bei dir offenbar in der Familie.“ 

Ianto blinzelte, hob andeutungsweise die Schultern und deutete nach rechts. „Da entlang“, war alles, was er entgegnete.

 

###

 

Die Tür knarrte leise in den Angeln, als Ianto sie aufdrückte, aber sie hatte sich weder verzogen, noch war das Holz aufgequollen, was er als gutes Zeichen deutete. Er steckte den Schlüssel zurück in seine Jackentasche, dann öffnete er die Fensterläden der Fenster links und rechts von der Tür und befestigte sie an der Wand, damit Licht in die Hütte kam.

„Bitte sehr.“ Ianto trat zur Seite, um Jack den Vortritt zu lassen. „Willkommen im Jones Cottage.“

Jack trat ein und wartete, bis der junge Waliser zu ihm aufschloss. Von innen wirkte die Hütte gar nicht so klein wie von außen. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas… Die Holzdielen knarrten unter seinen Schritten. „Darf ich mich umsehen?“, meinte Jack und stellte seine Tasche, sowie den Karton auf dem Boden ab. 

„Fühl dich wie Zuhause.“ Ianto nahm seinen Rucksack ab und verschwand durch eine zweite Tür an der entgegengesetzten Wand des Raumes.

Auf den blanken Holzdielen lagen verstreut offensichtlich handgeknüpfte Teppiche aus Stoffresten, verblasst von den Jahren und den Füßen, die über sie gelaufen waren. Vor einem offenen Kamin standen zwei klobige Sessel, über die vergilbte Lammfelle mit kleinen, kahlen Stellen hingen. Über der gemauerten, rußgeschwärzten Feuerstelle befand sich ein schmaler Kaminsims, auf dem hölzerne, ehemals wohl buntbemalte Lockenten so korrekt der Größe nach aufgereiht waren, als hielten sie eine Parade ab. Auf einem Regal an der Wand neben dem Fenster entdeckte Jack abgenutztes Kinderspielzeug – ein rostendes Blechauto, ein ramponierter Teddy, etwas das wie ein Hund aussah, der den Kopf verloren hatte – und ein paar zerlesene Bücher, deren Titel auf den Buchrücken nicht mehr zu entziffern waren. Daneben ein länglicher Karton, in dem er ein Brettspiel vermutete und eine Holzbox mit einem Schachbrett auf dem Deckel. 

Auf der Fensterbank standen eine Sturmlaterne und ein rundes Glas mit einer dicken weißen Kerze darin. Verschlissene Spitzenvorhänge – wie er bei näherem Hinsahen erkannte, an jedem der vier Fenster andere, als hätte Iantos Großmutter Stoffreste aufgebraucht – filterten die Sonne durch die staubigen Fensterscheiben. 

Ansonsten war es überraschend sauber, dafür dass seit dem vergangenen Herbst niemand hier gewesen war. Ein alt und ehrlich gesagt unbequem aussehendes Sofa war mit einem vergilbten Bettlaken abgedeckt. Spinnweben klebten an der Decke. Die andere Raumhälfte dominierte ein massiver Holztisch mit vier einfachen Stühlen. Darauf standen noch mehr Kerzen bereit und Jack erinnerte sich daran, dass es hier ja keine Elektrizität gab. 

Jack folgte Ianto in den anderen Raum, der wie ein schmaler Anklatsch an das ursprüngliche Gebäude wirkte. Hier stand ein antiker Holzofen mit Schamottsteinfläche, auf der man auch kochen konnte. Eine winzige Anrichte enthielt Töpfe und Geschirr über einer hölzernen Arbeitsfläche, die von Messerschnitten zerkratzt war. Ein Spülbecken drückte sich verschüchtert in eine Ecke, ohne den üblicherweise dazu gehörigen Wasserhahn. Wasser kam hier wohl nicht aus der Leitung, sondern aus dem See. Am anderen Ende befand sich noch ein Vorratsschrank, in den Ianto gerade ihren Proviant packte. Mit nur zwei Personen war es hier sehr voll.

Ianto sah ihn über die Schulter an. „Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger. Rhi hat mir eine ganze Guinness-Pastete eingepackt. Wir können sie zum Mittagessen aufwärmen, sobald ich Feuer gemacht habe.“ Ianto wusste, dass er nervös plapperte, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. „Ich mag sie eigentlich nicht besonders. Aber es war Großvaters Lieblingsessen. Deshalb bringen wir immer eine mit. Eine dieser Familientraditionen.“

„Ich bin mit der Besichtigungstour fertig“, meinte Jack lächelnd und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Wenn du mir zeigst, wo Holz ist, kann ich das Feuer anzünden.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Oder müssen wir dafür erst einen Baum fällen?“

„Das ist nicht notwendig. Hinter der Hütte gibt es einen Holzstapel.“ Der Waliser sah von seinem Rucksack auf, dem er eben einen Dosenöffner entnahm. „Gibt es dort, wo du herkommst, Pfadfinder? Ich meine, weil du weißt, wie man Feuer macht.“

„So etwas ähnliches“, antwortete Jack. „Aber seither hatte ich eine Menge Überlebenstraining, du kannst mir den Ofen ruhig anvertrauen.“ Er fing eine kleine Blechdose mit Streichhölzern auf, die Ianto ihm zuwarf. „Ich finde es hier übrigens sehr gemütlich.“

„So kann man es auch nennen. Ich liebe die Hütte, aber sie ist wirklich alt.“ Ianto streckte sich, um eine Konservendose auf das oberste Regalbrett zu stellen.

Jack beobachtete interessiert, wie sich seine Jacke hob, und das weiße Hemd darunter zum Vorschein kam. „Mir gefällt, was ich sehe.“

Der junge Waliser schloss den Schrank und stellte den Rucksack auf den Boden. „Habe ich erwähnt, dass es nur eine Außentoilette gibt? Und keine Wasserleitung?“

Jack lachte. „Ich denke, ich komme damit klar.“

„Und keine... Betten“, setzte Ianto hinzu.

„Wie bedauerlich.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber es ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass es keinen weiteren Raum gibt.“

„Das Schlafzimmer ist der Bereich vor dem Kamin. Wenn die Stühle an die Wand geschoben werden, ist genug Platz.“ Ianto holte einen Wasserkessel vom obersten Regal der Anrichte. „Meine Eltern konnten das Hotel nicht lange alleine lassen, also waren wir oft nur mit meinen Großeltern hier. Manchmal haben wir auch Freunde mitgenommen, die vier Rabauken, wie meine Mutter es nannte: Rhi, ich, Tomi und Mickey. Meine Oma hat meistens auf dem Sofa geschlafen, wegen ihres Rückens. Opa hatte einen Armeeschlafsack und er meinte immer, das würde ihn an die Zeit vor ihrer Hochzeit erinnern.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte mit einem Tuch Staub von der Schamottfläche, bevor er den Kessel abstellte. „Es war ein Scherz zwischen ihm und meiner Großmutter, den sie uns nie erklärt haben. Und wir Kinder fanden es natürlich ungeheuer spannend, so direkt hier vor dem Feuer zu schlafen. Es ist nicht so unbequem, wie es klingt, es sind genug Decken und Kissen in der Holzkiste unter dem Sofa. Großvaters Schlafsack ist noch in einem der Schränke, aber du kannst auch auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn du möchtest.“

Jack lachte erneut. „Oh nein, das kann ich nicht,“ erwiderte er. „Viel zu klein. Ich bevorzuge den Boden, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“

Ianto sah ihn einen Moment an, vielleicht dachte er, es wäre ein Scherz. Dann nickte er. „Es ist Platz genug für zwei vor dem Kamin.“

„Gut. Und keine Sorge, ich habe schon auf dem Fußboden geschlafen. In Zelten in der Wüste, und im Freien im Dschungel, in Höhlen, auf Bäumen, in Hängematten auf Schiffen, in Schützengräben… ich kann sogar im Stehen schlafen, an eine Wand gelehnt, wenn es notwendig ist. Obwohl ich wirklich hoffe, es kommt nicht dazu.“ 

„Wenn Großvater mit seinen Freunden zum Angeln hier war, haben sie Zelte aufgeschlagen. Als ich zwölf war, sind Mickey und ich einmal aufs Dach geklettert und haben versucht, dort oben zu schlafen. Natürlich sind wir aufgeflogen, als es mitten in der Nacht zu regnen anfing und wir nach unten flüchten mussten.“ Ianto rieb mit einem Tuch Staub von der kleinen Arbeitsfläche. W“as war der merkwürdigste Ort, an dem du je übernachtest hast?“

„Schwer zu sagen.“ Jack schnappte sich den Wasserkessel. Er würde gehen und Wasser holen. Sie waren nicht im Hotel, Ianto war nicht hier, um die ganze Arbeit alleine zu machen. „Einmal habe ich in einer Eishöhle geschlafen. Im Himalayagebirge. Der Premierminister hatte uns hingeschickt. Kennst du die Geschichten vom fürchterlichen Schneemenschen? Den haben wir leider nicht gefunden. Es gibt… gab… da oben tatsächlich was, aber das ist streng geheim. Wenn ich dir das erzähle, muss ich dich töten. Und das wäre eine echte Schande.“

Ianto sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Ich weiß nie, ob du die Dinge ernst meinst, die du sagst.“

„Es gibt im Himalaya keinen Schneemenschen. Und ich war schon gezwungen, Menschen zu töten, weil sie Dinge wussten, die sie nicht hätten wissen dürfen.“ Jack trat zu Ianto und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Dich zu verlieren wäre mehr als eine Schande.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt den Wasserkessel hoch. „Ich kümmere mich um Feuer und Wasser. Bist du so nett und packst die Lebensmittel aus dem Karton auch aus? Ich habe eine Dose Instantkaffee mitgebracht. Im Lebensmittelgeschäft haben sie mir gesagt, der schmeckt wie frisch gebrüht.“ Jack lachte, als Ianto ihn verblüfft ansah und ging pfeifend nach draußen, um Wasser aus dem Teich zu schöpfen.

 

###

 

„Das Wasser ist noch viel zu kalt“, protestierte Ianto matt. „Und ich habe keine Badehose mitgenommen.“

Jack streckte die Arme aus und deutete einen Kreis um sie herum an. „Wer braucht schon eine Badehose, niemand kann uns hier sehen. Wir schwimmen einfach nackt. Das ist ohnehin am besten.“

Der junge Waliser starrte ihn schockiert an. 

„Ich gehe als Erster ins Wasser.“ Gesagt, getan. Kleidungsstücke fielen von Jack ab wie Blätter im Herbst von einem Baum. Einen Moment später kletterte er bereits den schmalen Uferstreifen zur Wasserlinie hinab. 

Und so sehr Ianto sich auch befahl, die Augen abzuwenden, er konnte es nicht. Sein Blick klebte am Rücken des anderen Mannes fest. Als betrachte er ihn durch ein Fernglas, sah er die Bewegungen der Muskeln unter Jacks sonnengebräunter Haut. 

Jack blieb im knöcheltiefen Wasser stehen und sah über die Schulter. „Wenn es hilft, sehe auch nicht zu, wie du dich ausziehst“, neckte er ihn und watete weiter hinaus.

Ianto zögerte noch immer. Und dann, als der andere Mann bereits die tieferen Zonen erreicht hatte und mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung abtauchte, begann er langsam, seine Kleidung abzulegen. 

Er faltete ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen ordentlich und legte es auf einem Stein ab, während Jack sich bereits ein Stück vom Ufer entfernt hatte und durch die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche auftauchte. Der Blick des Captains war dabei tatsächlich die ganze Zeit von ihm abgewandt. Aber es war nicht Kälte, die Ianto zittern ließ, als er sich vorsichtig das Ufer hinab tastete, scharfkantigen Steinen und Unkraut ausweichend. 

Der erste Schritt in den See war ein Schock. 

Das Wasser war kalt, aber nicht eisig. Die milde Frühsommersonne hatte die oberste Schicht ein wenig erwärmt und für kurze Zeit ließ es sich schon aushalten, vor allem wenn man nicht nur da stand wie angewurzelt, sondern schwamm. 

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er Jack nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ianto schwamm ein Stück den See hinaus und verharrte wassertretend, sich nach dem Captain umsehen. Etwas streifte sein Bein, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, tauchte Jack neben ihm auf.

Jack schüttelte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lachte. „Buh!", rief er grinsend.

„Ich habe mich nicht erschreckt“, behauptete Ianto - eine Aussage, der sein rasender Herzschlag widersprach... 

„Gut.“ 

Jacks Finger streiften seinen Arm und trotz der Kälte spürte Ianto sie warm gegen seine Haut. 

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettschwimmen? Einmal zum anderen Ufer und wieder zurück? Wer als Erster ankommt, darf sich etwas wünschen.“ 

„Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr geschwommen“, wandte Ianto ein.

„Dann gebe ich dir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung.“ Jack warf sich auf den Rücken und paddelte mit den Beinen. Er bewegte sich mühelos durchs Wasser, während Ianto bereits ein leichtes Ziehen in den Muskeln spürte. 

„Eins, zwei...“, kam es vom Captain.

Ohne länger nachzudenken stieß sich Ianto ab und begann auf das andere Ufer zu zu schwimmen. 

„...drei, vier, fünf“, zählte Jack laut weiter. 

Ein lautes Platschen verriet Ianto, dass der andere Mann ihm folgte. Er hielt sich zunächst gut, doch auf halben Rückweg überholte ihn Jack und erwartete ihn - bereits im seichten Wasser auf einem Stein im Uferbereich sitzend - als Ianto atemlos und mit schmerzenden Beinen ankam. Angeberischer Bastard. Und er war erbärmlich außer Übung.

Mit zitternden Knien kletterte Ianto hastig aus dem See, an Jack vorbei und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Zumindest hatte er das vor, als ihm auffiel, was fehlte. 

Er hatte kein Handtuch. 

Unschlüssig und verlegen hielt er seine Jacke vor sich und debattierte mit sich selbst, ob er einfach nass in seine Kleidung schlüpfen sollte und sich in der Hütte umziehen. 

Jack hingegen kannte offensichtlich keine Skrupel dieser Art. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und unbekümmert, als er aus dem Wasser trat. Das Sonnenlicht brachte Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut zum Glitzern, als wäre er eine mystische Seekreatur aus einer alten Sage. 

Ianto spürte das Brennen in seinem Gesicht und senkte den Blick auf seine Füße. Wasser rann aus seinen Haaren und in seine Augen. Er blinzelte es weg und atmete scharf ein, als er Jack dicht vor ihm stehen blieb.

Der andere Mann blickte ihn ruhig an, ein schelmisches Funkeln in den blauen Augen, und hob dann die Hand. Stoff rieb über Iantos Brustkorb und er riss seinen Blick von Jacks Augen los, um nach unten zu sehen. 

Jack benutzte sein eigenes T-Shirt als improvisiertes Handtuch und rieb damit über seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Nacken. Dabei stand er dicht genug bei Ianto, dass er die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes spüren konnte. Als Jack sich streckte, rieb sein nackter Oberschenkel gegen die Seite von Iantos Bein.

Er stolperte zurück, als hätte ihm die Berührung einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt.

Der ältere Mann stoppte sofort und sah ihn wieder an. 

Als Ianto nicht weiter zurück wich, hob er erneut das T-Shirt und wischte mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht des jungen Walisers ab. Dann kämmte er ihm mit den Fingern der freien Hand die Haare aus der Stirn.

Die Hitze in seinen Wangen bereitete sich über seinen Hals und seinen Brustkorb aus. Ein Schaudern lief durch Ianto. Es war, als streiche etwas Kaltes an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang und ließ einen Ruck durch ihn gehen. 

Eine Stimme in ihm bettelte, dass er sich abwandte und davon lief.

Eine andere sagte: Bleib wo du bist. 

Und ein ganz, ganz leises Stimmchen im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins verlangte nach mehr. 

„Wir sollten uns wohl besser drinnen aufwärmen“, meinte Jack bedauernd. Ianto starrte ihn noch immer an wie ein von einer Schlange hypnotisiertes Kaninchen. Er ließ das T-Shirt achtlos zwischen ihnen auf den Boden fallen und umschloss das Gesicht des jungen Walisers mit beiden Händen. „Atme, Ianto“, sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen. „Atme.“

Ein erneuter Ruck ging durch Ianto, als er nach Luft schnappte. Er hatte völlig unbewusst den Atem angehalten. 

Jacks Daumen rieben über seine Wangenknochen und er musste den hypnotischen blauen Augen ausweichen, aus Angst, darin zu versinken. Der andere Mann würde ihn verschlucken und wieder ausspucken und anders als Jonas mit dem Wal würde er das nicht unbeschadet überstehen. Seine Zähne begannen zu klappern.

„Oh, die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun möchte, Jones Ianto Jones“, flüsterte Jack, sein Mund plötzlich ganz nah an Iantos Ohr. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie perfekt du bist, nicht wahr? Ich muss gestehen, ich habe geschummelt. Als du nicht hergesehen hast, habe ich dich beobachtet.“ Er konnte sehen, wie Muskeln unter der milchweißen Haut zuckten, als sein Atem sie streifte. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst.“ Er hielt das Gesicht des jungen Mannes nur leicht umschlossen, so dass sich Ianto jederzeit von ihm befreien konnte. Nichts, was er tat, durfte auch nur den geringsten Eindruck erwecken, dass er Zwang auf ihn ausüben wollte. Es war nicht damit getan, Ianto zu verführen. Er wollte, dass Ianto verführt werden wollte. Der junge Waliser musste aus freiem Willen zu ihm kommen, und es musste seine bewusste Entscheidung sein. Nicht, weil Jack ihn in einem schwachen Moment überrumpelte. Er wollte Ianto unter keinen Umständen verletzen. 

Iantos Mund öffnete sich, doch er brachte keinen Laut heraus. Eine rosafarbene Zungenspitze huschte über leicht bläulich schimmernde Lippen. 

Jack widerstand der Versuchung und presste stattdessen einen fast besänftigenden Kuss auf die Stirn des jungen Mannes. Das Wasser des Sees war überraschend klar, ohne Algen und hinterließ einen leicht mineralischen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, es von Iantos Haut zu lecken. 

Dann trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück und ließ seine Hände auf Iantos Schultern gleiten. Der blaue Schimmer auf Iantos Lippen zeigte ihm, dass er wirklich fror. 

Er löste die Jacke aus Iantos Klammergriff und legte sie ihm um die Schultern - bewusst seinen Blick nur auf das Gesicht des jungen Walisers gerichtet. Obwohl die Versuchung groß war, seine Augen erneut auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen und zu sehen, ob seine Worte und seine Berührungen eine Reaktion hervorriefen. „Warum gehst du nicht vor?“, sagte er. „Das Feuer sollte noch brennen. Ich bringe unsere Sachen.“

Ianto schien aus seinem Schockzustand aufzuwachen. Er nickte ruckartig, zog die Jacke um seine Schultern und wandte sich ab. 

Jack sah ihm nach, als er in der Hütte verschwand. Er sammelte seine Kleidung auf, schüttelte sie aus und zog sie an. Dann nahm er Iantos auf, die zu einem ordentlichen Stapel gefaltet war und folgte ihm langsam. 

Der junge Waliser hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt und saß vor der Feuerstelle, wärmte seine Hände an den frisch geschürten Flammen. 

„Deine Schwester würde mich umbringen, wenn du meinetwegen krank wirst.“ Jack reichte ihm seine Kleidung und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Zugegeben, ihm war jetzt auch ein wenig kalt, aber das hatte Spaß gemacht. Wenn das Wetter mitspielte, mussten sie das unbedingt wiederholen. 

Zum Glück würde seine Schwester nie erfahren, was hier geschehen war. Lieber würde er tausendmal an einer Lungenentzündung sterben. Ianto schauderte. Aber er vermutete, dass es weniger an seinen nassen Haaren lag, als an Jacks Hand auf seinem Rücken.

 

Ende (tbc)


	38. Nachtleben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto verbringen den ersten Abend gemeinsam in der Hütte.

Titel: Nachtleben  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 1814  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jack und Ianto verbringen den ersten Abend gemeinsam in der Hütte. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der   
Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Hast du dich aufgewärmt?“ Jack ließ mehr Holzscheite in einen geflochtenen Weidenkorb fallen, der neben der offenen Feuerstelle stand. Dann rieb er die Handflächen gegen die Seitennaht seiner Hose und setzte sich neben Ianto auf den Boden. Wolken waren aufgezogen und hatten die Frühsommersonne verdeckt. Es war rasch kühler geworden. Was leider auch zu einem wieder angezogenen Ianto geführt hatte.

Feuer zu machen, Holz zu holen, ein Bad in einem Teich… Primitiv wie dieses Leben vielleicht erscheinen mochte, Jack genoss es. Nun, vielleicht würde er nach einigen Tagen anfangen, die Bequemlichkeiten der Stadt zu vermissen, doch für den Moment war er vollkommen damit zufrieden, hier zu sitzen und in die Flammen zu starren. Konnte natürlich auch ganz und gar an der Gesellschaft liegen…

„Ja. Danke. Ich hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß es macht, zu schwimmen. Trotz des kalten Wassers.“ Ianto nickte in Richtung des Feuers. „Du machst das wirklich gut. Du bist ein großer Fan vom Leben in der freien Natur, ja?“

Jack lachte. „Das würde ich nicht gerade behaupten, aber ich bin nicht ganz hilflos, wenn es dazu kommt.“ Er stützte die Arme hinter sich auf und räkelte sich genüsslich. „Ich habe Hunger“, verkündete er dann.

Ianto sah ihn an, eine Augenbraue amüsiert hochgezogen. „Schon wieder? Du hast die halbe Pastete gegessen.“

„Und hatte seither viel Bewegung an frischer Luft. Davon bekomme ich immer Hunger.“ Jack klopfte sich auf den Bauch. „Ich kann es mir leisten, oder?“

„Du bist so ein bescheidener Mensch.“ Obwohl seine Worte spöttisch klangen, wandte Ianto den Blick ab – nicht bevor Jack gesehen hatte, dass sich seine Wangen rot färbten. „In der Blechdose mit der Aufschrift Teegebäck sind vier Stück Dundee-Kuchen. Lass mir eines davon übrig.“

Jack rückte näher zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich werde drei übriglassen. Wir sind ja noch ein paar Tage hier. Aber nur, weil du mich so nett darum bittest. Das Essen deiner Schwester ist eine große Versuchung.“ Er stand auf. „Du willst wirklich nichts? Ich kann frisches Wasser holen und den Kessel aufsetzen, dann probieren wir den Instantkaffee.“

„Nicht im Moment. Ich bin… ich brauche wirklich nichts.“ Der junge Waliser schüttelte die Decke um seine Schultern ab. „Warte, ich hole dir den Kuchen.“

„Wir sind nicht im Hotel, Ianto.“ Jack winkte ab. „Hier musst du mich nicht bedienen.“ Er lachte. „Denkst du, dass du es verkraftest, wenn ich stattdessen dich bediene?“

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher.“ Er sah Jack nach, der eifrig den Raum durchquerte, um in den Anbau zu verschwinden. Langsam erst kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, wie bizarr die Situation war. Hier, alleine mit Jack. Ohne Arbeit, ohne Ablenkungen, ohne Pflichten. Ohne Regeln?

Nackt mit Jack im See zu schwimmen, er hatte mehr als seinen Körper für den anderen Mann entblößt und Jacks Worte… Er erschauderte und zog die Decke wieder um seine Schultern, obwohl es direkt vor dem Feuer mollig warm war. Jacks Worte. Er wusste nicht, was er von Jack wollte, nur dass er es von Jack wollte und das er derjenige war, der diese Gefühle in ihm wachrief. 

Lisa zu lieben, war gewesen wie an einem Sommertag in der Sonne zu stehen. Warm. Sicher. Geborgen. Mit ihr hatte er Pläne gemacht, mit ihr wollte er Wurzeln schlagen. Ein Leben auf einer vorgezeichneten Bahn. 

Jack war wie ein Gewittersturm. Unberechenbar. Unkontrollierbar. Überwältigend. Ausbrechend aus existierenden Pfaden. Und manchmal riss er nieder, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. 

„Letzte Chance. Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten.“

Ianto öffnete die Augen. Jack saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen vor ihm, den Deckel der Keksdose als Teller in der Hand. Darauf ein von Rhi großzügig dimensioniertes Stück Früchtekuchen, überzogen mit einer dicken Schicht Zuckerguss, die verhinderte das der Kuchen zu schnell austrocknete. Er brach etwas davon ab und hielt es Ianto hin. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er den Mund. Jacks Fingerspitzen streiften seine Lippen und es fühlte sich an wie ein leichter, aber schmerzloser, elektrischer Schlag.

 

###

 

Ohne Sonne war es wirklich zu kalt, um erneut schwimmen zu gehen. Aber als Ianto die Spinnweben an der Decke kritisch zu mustern begann, musste Jack eingreifen, bevor der junge Waliser auf die Idee kommen konnte, zu arbeiten. Das sollte eine Auszeit werden, mehr noch für den Hotelier als für ihn. 

Also überredete er einen Anfangs wenig begeisterten Ianto, Schuhe und Jacke anzuziehen und mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen. Sie umrundeten den See, wanderten ein Stück in den Wald, der schließlich in grüne Hügel auslief. Selbst nach all der Zeit, die er auf der Erde verbracht hatte, konnte sich Jack sich immer noch daran sattsehen, wie grün dieser Planet war. Sie lachten über ein paar Feldhasen, die sie am Waldrand aufscheuchten und wurden von aufgebrachten Eichhörnchen aus der Sicherheit einer Baumkrone heraus beschimpft, die sich offenbar von ihnen gestört fühlten. Ianto überraschte sich selbst damit, wie viele Pflanzennamen ihm ins Gedächtnis zurückkehrten, die er als Kind gelernt hatte. 

Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als sie die Hütte erreichten und Jack beeilte sich, das Feuer neu zu entzünden, während Ianto mit Hilfe einer batteriebetriebenen Campinglampe für Licht sorgte. 

Jack erwies sich als passabler Koch – er grillte Brot und Würstchen über dem offenen Feuer mit einer langen Eisengabel, die er in der Küche gefunden hatte und servierte alles stolz auf einem Blechteller. Ianto rundete das Festmahl mit im Herd gebackenen Äpfeln, Käse und Haferkeksen ab. 

Als Jack etwas später zwei Becher mit Kaffee in dem Raum balancierte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sich nicht die Finger zu verbrühen, saß Ianto auf dem altmodischen Sofa, in einem abgegriffenen Kinderbuch blätternd. Er sah auf und legte es weg, als Jack neben ihm Platz nahm. 

„Gute Erinnerungen?“, fragte Jack, als er ihm einen der Becher reichte. 

„Sehr gute.“ Ianto lächelte und hob vorsichtig den Becher, atmete den aufsteigenden Dampf ein. „Nun, es riecht zumindest wie Kaffee.“

„Hey.“ Jack gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. „Vielleicht verstehe ich nicht viel von den Feinheiten der Kaffeezubereitung, aber ich kann die Aufschrift auf einer Dose lesen“, meinte er grinsend.

„Gratuliere“, erwiderte der Waliser trocken. Dann nippte Ianto an seinem Becher und Jack wartete auf das Urteil. „Trinkbar“, kommentierte Ianto knapp. 

„Bei dir kommt man wirklich kaum zu Wort“, neckte Jack ihn. „Trinkbar.“ Er nahm einen großen Schluck. Hmh, tatsächlich. Trinkbar. Er rückte näher zu Ianto. „So… Es ist wirklich sehr leise hier“, bemerkte er nach einer Weile. Im gleichen Moment explodierte eines der brennenden Holzscheite und einer der Dachbalken ächzte. Draußen gab ein Tier einen Laut von sich und Wasser plätscherte, als ob etwas in den Teich gefallen wäre. „Relativ leise“, verbesserte sich Jack lachend.

„Das waren bestimmt Otter“, erklärte Ianto. Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, stellte den Becher dann auf den Boden. „Sie leben an dem Fluss, an dem wir vorbei gekommen sind und der unterirdisch den See speist. Das ist die Grenze zum Naturschutzgebiet. Manchmal kommen sie nachts her, um zu jagen.“ Er schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Einmal haben wir sie tagsüber gesehen und Rhi hat sich danach tagelang vor dem Schwimmen gegruselt, weil sie Angst vor den Zähnen hatte. Sie dachte, ein Otter könne sie mit einem Fisch verwechseln und beißen. Grandma hat sie schließlich davon überzeugt, dass sie sich umsonst Sorgen macht. Sie hat die Kontur eines Menschen neben die eines Fisches gemalt und ihr erklärt, dass ein Otter das niemals verwechseln würde. Im Gegenzug hat Rhi dann versucht, mir einzureden, dass mir ein Fuchs die Ohren abbeißen würde, wenn ich ihr nicht meinen Schokoriegel gebe. Ich war fünf. Ich hätte ihr geglaubt, wenn meine Großeltern nicht eingegriffen hätten.“

„Füchse, Otter, Hasen, Eichhörnchen… Das Nachtleben hier ist wirklich interessant.“ Jack stellte seinen Becher auf der Fensterbank hinter der Couch ab, legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern und der jüngere Mann lehnte sich in seine Berührung. 

„Ich hatte Angst, es würde dir zu langweilig sein“, gestand Ianto nach einer Weile leise. 

„Ich langweile mich nicht im Geringsten.“ Jack wandte den Kopf, küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Dazu ist die Gesellschaft viel zu gut. Was hältst du davon...“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, da Ianto sich zu ihm drehte und ihm den Mund verschloss. Iantos Finger fanden den Weg in seinen Nacken, schoben sich in sein Haar, hielten ihn fest, obwohl Jack keine Anstalten machte, den Kuss zu beenden. Oder einen von denen, die danach kamen…

„Jemand muss Holz nachlegen, oder das Feuer geht aus“, murmelte Ianto, gegen Jack zurückgelehnt, so dass sein Hinterkopf auf Höhe von Jacks Schlüsselbein lag. 

„Lass es ausgehen.“ Jack schlang beide Arme um seine Taille, zog ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich. „Mir fällt bestimmt etwas ein, um dich warm zu halten.“

„Morgen früh wirst du das vielleicht anders sehen.“ Aber Ianto machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?“, fragte er überraschend.

„Hm?“Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter.

„Du hast gesagt: Was hältst du davon…?“, erinnerte ihn der junge Hotelier.

„Oh. Ja.“ Jack presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Hals, unterhalb seines rechten Ohrs. „Ich habe überlegt, ob ich uns zum Frühstück einen Fisch fangen soll.“

„Willst du einen schießen?“ Ianto drehte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du deinen Revolver eingepackt hast, aber ich habe keine Angel mitgebracht.“ 

„Auch gut.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Wer braucht schon Fisch. Wir haben doch noch mehr von den Würstchen, oder?“

„Genug, dass du dich nicht wegen der Fische mit den Ottern streiten musst.“ Ianto schloss die Augen, ließ den Kopf wieder gegen Jacks Brustkorb zurücksinken. Das Auge eines Sturms war still. Sicher. „Obwohl, Zuhause müsstest du dich mit Johnny darum streiten. Geräucherte Schafswürstchen sind sein Lieblingsessen. Rhi hat sie mir eingepackt, weil sie sich auch ohne Kühlschrank für kurze Zeit halten.“ 

„Sprich weiter, du machst mich hungrig.“ Jack biss ihn grinsend ins Ohrläppchen. „Da wir gerade von Frühstück sprechen. Wir haben keine Milch. Irgendeine Chance, dass da draußen auch eine Kuh zum Melken herumläuft?“

„Das bezweifle ich.“ Es war seltsam, hier zu liegen und über Essen zu sprechen, nach dem, was sie gerade getan hatten. Andererseits fühlte es sich auch völlig normal an. „Außerdem, weißt du, wie man eine Kuh melkt?“

„Oh, ich kenne das grundlegende Prinzip. Das heißt, ich habe schon beim Melken zugesehen. Es kann nicht so schwer sein, wenn mir die Kuh sympathisch ist“, erklärte Jack lachend. 

„Twpsyn“, murmelte der Waliser schläfrig. Er gähnte. 

„Langweile ich dich? Ich bin als blendender Unterhalter bekannt“, neckte ihn Jack.

„Jack?“

„Ja?“, erwiderte er amüsiert.

„Halt die Klappe.“

Und Jack hielt die Klappe. Mit Vergnügen.

 

Ende (tbc)


	39. Intimität (The Dream that Dreams itself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neuer Morgen in der Hütte am See. Ianto und Jack genießen die Zweisamkeit.

Titel: Intimität (The Dream that Dreams itself)  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 2841  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, pre/slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ein neuer Morgen in der Hütte am See. Ianto und Jack genießen die Zweisamkeit.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der   
Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Toward another he has gone  
to breathe an air beyond his own  
toward a wisdom beyond the shelf  
toward a dream that dreams itself

(Patti Smith, About A Boy)

 

Das Gefühl war das gleiche, wie aus dem kalten Wasser des Sees aufzutauchen – ein Kribbeln tausender feiner Nadelspitzen, die sich von innen durch seine nackte Haut bohrten. Aber er spürte keine Kälte. Nur die Wärme des Feuers und der Hand auf seinem Rücken. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, als er sich auf die Seite drehte, der wortlosen Aufforderung folgend. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und trotzdem fühlte er sich vollkommen ruhig. Es war richtig. Lippen streiften seine Stirn, seine Augenlider in einer Liebkosung so sachte, als könne er unter der Berührung zerspringen. Zu sanft. Zu wenig. Er wollte mehr. Hände, die ihn festhielten. Das Gewicht eines Körpers, der ihn in den abgenutzten Schlafsack presste. Diesen Rausch empfinden, den er vorher noch nie erlebt hatte… 

Atemlos öffnete Ianto die Augen. Es war kühl. Die Luft roch nach kalter Asche und ein klein wenig nach Moder. Durch den Spalt zwischen den geschlossenen Fensterläden sickerte blasses Morgenlicht. 

Er war alleine. Eingewickelt in eine Wolldecke, bekleidet mit einem Pyjama. Und so erregt, dass es fast schmerzte. Der Holzboden knarrte, als er sich auf die linke Seite rollte. Das Lager aus einem zweiten Schlafsack, Decken und Kissen, auf dem Jack neben ihm geschlafen hatte, war zerwühlt. Und kalt unter seiner tastenden Hand. Jack musste schon eine Weile wach und auf den Beinen sein. Sollte er nicht vollkommen still in der kleinen, angebauten Küche sein – und warum sollte er das tun? - dann bedeutete das wohl, dass er die Hütte verlassen hatte. 

Seine Finger glitten ohne bewusstes Nachdenken über die Decke, die Jack benutzt hatte und als Ianto sich zurück auf den Rücken rollte, zog er sie mit sich. Über sein verschwitztes Gesicht, und er atmete Jacks Geruch ein, während er die rechte Hand unter den Bund der Pyjamahose schob. 

Der rasch abkühlende nasse Fleck in seiner Hose und der Gedanke, dass Jack ihn in dieser Situation erwischen könnte, riss Ianto aus der trägen Schwere, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Eine Mischung aus der ziellosen Schläfrigkeit, die mit dem Wissen kam, dass keinerlei Verpflichtungen auf ihn warteten und dem unbefriedigten Verlangen, das sein Traum geweckt hatte. Ein Verlangen, das seine eigene Berührung nicht zu stillen vermochte. 

Es waren die Zweifel an seinem eigenen Handeln, sollte Jack unvermittelt zurückkommen, die Ianto schließlich dazu bewegten, sich aus den Decken zu wickeln und der kühlen Morgenluft zu trotzen. Weniger die Sorge vor der Reaktion des anderen Mannes. 

Ianto nahm frische Unterwäsche und die Tasche mit seinem Waschzeug aus seinem Rucksack und tappte auf bloßen Füßen durch den schmalen Anbau ins Freie. Feuchte Grashalme klebten an seinen Knöcheln und dem Saum der Stoffhose fest, als er zu der primitiven Außentoilette trat, die sich ein paar Schritte von der Hütte entfernt befand. Seine Kleidung ließ er auf der hölzernen Bank neben dem gusseisernen Brunnen liegen, den sein Großvater geschlagen hatte, damit sie zum Kochen, Trinken und Waschen Grundwasser benutzen konnten. Großmutter wollte die Insekten, die im See lebten, nicht in ihrem Tee haben. 

Das Wasser aus dem Brunnen war klar, aber noch kälter als die Morgenluft. Es spritzte gegen seine Beine und durchtränkte den dünnen Stoff, als Ianto Wasser in den hölzernen Bottich pumpte. Zähneputzen und Morgenwäsche fielen gründlich aber entsprechend kurz aus. Ein bereits feuchtes Handtuch, das über der Rücklehne der Bank hing, verriet ihm, dass Jack auch schon seine Morgentoilette erledigt hatte. Auch an ihm hatte Jack seinen Geruch hinterlassen, wie ein Kater, der sein Revier markierte. Ianto spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss, als er sich abtrocknete und dabei versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie der verwaschene, leicht raue Stoff des Handtuchs bereits über Jacks nackten Körper gerieben hatte… 

Er streifte hastig frische Unterwäsche über und wusch seine Pyjamahose im Wasserbottich aus. Sie blieb zum Trocknen über der Rückenlehne der Bank hängen, genau wie das Handtuch, als Ianto fröstelnd in die Hütte zurückkehrte. Er zog den Rest seiner Kleidung über und machte sich dann daran, das Schlaflager abzubauen, nachdem er die Fensterläden geöffnet hatte, um Licht in den Raum zu lassen. Kissen und Decken landeten sauber gestapelt auf dem Sofa, die aufgerollten Schlafsäcke verschwanden in einem Schrank. 

Der Magen des jungen Walisers knurrte, als er seine Jacke überzog und die Hütte durch die Vordertür verließ. Zum ersten Mal bohrten sich leise Zweifel in sein Bewusstsein. Sicher, Jack hatte gesagt, dass er sich nicht langweilte, aber vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung geändert… Vielleicht hatte er sich mehr davon versprochen, als die Nacht auf einem kalten Holzboden zu verbringen…

Oder möglicherweise hatte er sich entschieden, ein weiteres Bad zu nehmen. Jacks Kleidung lag nachlässig auf einem halbwegs trockenen Fleck am Ufer und als Ianto sich umsah, konnte er Jack am anderen Ende des Sees auftauchen sehen. Vor dem Hintergrund eines Rests Morgennebels, der dort zwischen ein paar Sträuchern festhing, wirkte Jack, bis zur Taille im Wasser, wie eine Gestalt aus einer alten Sage. Wie ein Wassergeist oder -nymph, der sich anschickte, an Land zu gehen. 

Dann drehte sich Jack um, sah ihn und winkte und der Eindruck des Märchenhaften verschwand. Trotzdem wartete Ianto unbehaglich darauf, dass Jack zu seiner Seite des Ufers zurück schwamm. 

Jack kletterte ans Ufer und schüttelte den Kopf, ähnlich wie ein nasser Hund sein Fell schüttelte, Wasser in alle Richtungen spritzend. „Guten Morgen.“ Es schien ihm nicht zu entgehen, dass Ianto angestrengt wegsah, als er in voller Größe – und ohne einen Faden Kleidung am Leib – vor ihm stand. „Kann ich dich wieder mit mir ins Wasser locken?“, meinte er, sichtlich amüsiert. „Es ist kalt, aber es fühlt sich großartig an.“

„Bore da.“ Ianto kickte einen kleinen Stein in den See. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du Hunger hast. Ich könnte uns Frühstück machen.“

„Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass du aufhörst, mich wie einen Gast zu behandeln“, neckte Jack ihn. „Sonst kann ich unmöglich das tun...“ Er legte eine nasse Hand unter Iantos Kinn und küsste ihn. „Obwohl ich zugebe, es wäre schön, sich jetzt an einen Tisch zu setzen und mir das Frühstück deiner Schwester schmecken zu lassen.“

Ianto blinzelte, hob dann die Hand und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Kinn ab. „Ich bin nicht völlig unbegabt.“

„Ich weiß.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Gib mir zwei Minuten, dann gehe ich dir zur Hand.“ Er begann sich anzuziehen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass seine Haut noch nass war. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Es ist so ein herrlicher Morgen.“ Jack lachte. „Allerdings fürchte ich, die Otter habe ich erst einmal verscheucht.“

„Dein Charme hat sie nicht beeindruckt?“ Der junge Hotelier machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts, als ihn eine Libelle neugierig ansteuerte. 

„Zu wenig Pelz. Also an mir“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. „Man kann es nicht allen recht machen.“ 

Ianto sah der Libelle hinterher, die über den See flitzte, scheinbar auf der Suche nach einem sonnigeren Fleckchen. Es erinnerte ihn an einen lang vergangenen Sommer… Einmal hatte ihre Kusine sie begleitet. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Stella panische Angst vor allem was surrte, summte, flatterte, krabbelte oder sich an Wänden entlang hangelte. Oder schlimmer noch, sich von der Decke abseilte. Ein perfektes Opfer für drei Jungs am Anfang der Pubertät und eine gefährliche Zeit für die Tierwelt rund um den See. Krabbler aller Art fanden sich unvermittelt in Stellas Kleidung, Schuhen, ihrem Schlafsack oder sogar auf ihrem Teller wieder. Iantos Vater, der gekommen war, um ein paar frische Lebensmittel zu bringen, nahm sie nach nur zwei Tagen wieder mit nach Hause.

„Hast du es dir überlegt?“, fragte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. „Wir können um die Wette zur anderen Seite schwimmen, dann wird dir bestimmt warm.“

„Vielleicht später.“ Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um und fand sich so nah bei Jack stehen, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. Blaue Augen funkelten ihn schelmisch an. Es war fast wie ein Zwang, sich vorzubeugen und ihn zu küssen. Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch Jacks nasses, glattes Haar, einfach weil es sich gut anfühlte. Dann machte Ianto einen kleinen Schritt zurück und begann Jacks noch offenstehendes Hemd zuzuknöpfen, den Blick auf die Knopfreihe gerichtet, auf einen kleinen Faden, der von einem der Knopflöcher ab stand. „Außerdem… Ich habe wirklich Hunger.“

Jack lächelte, hob seine Schuhe auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wer als Letzter an der Hütte ist, macht den Abwasch.“

Das „Rennen“ endete aufgrund der kurzen Strecke unentschieden, als sie sich in der Tür gegenseitig anrempelten, was Jack dazu ausnutzte, ihn gegen den Türrahmen zu pressen und mit einem Grinsen auf die Nase zu küssen. Um sich dann an ihm vorbei zu drängeln und sich selbst zum Sieger zu küren. 

Jacks Angebot, ihm beim Zubereiten des Frühstücks zur Hand zu gehen, schien eher ein Vorwand gewesen zu sein, Hand an Ianto zu legen. Das, ebenso wie die Nähe zum Herd, brachte den jungen Waliser erneut ins Schwitzen. Schließlich schickte er Jack in den Hauptraum der Hütte, um dort ein Feuer zu machen und mit einer gusseisernen Gabel Brot über den offenen Flammen zu toasten. Bis er damit fertig war, hatte Ianto Würstchen und Rührei gebraten und trug zwei großzügig befüllte Teller zum Tisch. Vielleicht nicht so üppig, wie das Frühstück, das Rhi im Hotel servierte, aber es schmeckte ihnen trotzdem. Ianto rührte nach der Anleitung auf der Dose zwei Tassen Kaffee mit kochendem Wasser an und fand, dass er fast so schmeckte, wie selbst gebrühter. Er trug die Tassen zusammen mit einem der übriggebliebenen Stücke Dundee-Kuchen an den Tisch. 

Jack sah ihm dabei zu und leckte sich Eigelb aus dem Mundwinkel. Er schob seinen leeren Teller zur Seite. „Du gibst eine wirklich gute Hausfrau ab“, meinte er.

Ianto, der gerade den Kuchen mit einer Gabel in zwei Hälften teilte, stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und sah ihn an, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Bitte?“

„Das war ein Witz.“ Jack hob die Hände. „Ein dummer Spruch.“

Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Da bin ich mir bei dir nie so ganz sicher“, entgegnete er und schob eine Hälfte des Kuchens in Jacks Richtung.

 

###

 

Das Wetter war zu schön, um in der Hütte zu bleiben. Es brauchte keine große Überredungskunst, um Ianto zur weiteren Erkundung der Umgebung der Lichtung zu bewegen. 

Sie durchquerten den Waldgürtel und erreichten einen grasbedeckten Hügel. Der Aufstieg war anstrengender als vermutet – die Arbeit im Hotel zählte nicht gerade als Sportprogramm – aber die Aussicht belohnte sie für die Mühe.

Ein großer Baum mit ausladendem Blätterdach lud zu einer Pause ein. Jack breitete eine Decke aus – er hatte sich Iantos Rucksack über die Schultern geschlungen – und sie improvisierten ein Picknick. Kaltes Brunnenwasser aus der Thermosflasche und Teesandwiches, die Ianto aus dünnen Brotscheiben und einem Töpfchen Gentleman‘s Relish, das er unter den von Jack mitgebrachten Vorräten fand, zubereitete. Damit würden sie zwar nicht die Queen zum Tee beglücken, aber Jack erklärte, das wäre das beste Picknick, an dem er je teilgenommen habe. Und das würde ein Festmahl mit einer indischen Prinzessin unter freiem Himmel mit einschließen. Er lachte Iantos Skepsis über den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichte weg.

Nach dem Essen zog Jack sein Hemd aus, um sich in der Frühsommersonne zu aalen, während Ianto lieber im Schatten des Baumes blieb. Er lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um nach oben zu sehen, auf die ständig wechselnden Muster, die sich in den Blättern bildeten. Gewärmt von der Sonne und satt döste er ein wenig vor sich hin, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Jack ihn beobachtete.

Ianto blinzelte und räusperte sich dann. Sein Mund war trocken. Jack war in die Hocke gegangen und musterte ihn so eindringlich, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Er wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Habe ich Krümel am Kinn?“

Jack lachte leise und streckte eine Hand aus, strich über die Wange des jungen Mannes. „Oh, Ianto. Ich denke, ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt, mit jemandem wie dir zusammen zu sein.“

„Jemandem wie mir?“, wiederholte der junge Waliser fragend, als eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erschien. „Was ist an mir… so anders?“

Jack presste die Lippen einen Moment auf die Stelle zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen, glättete das Stirnrunzeln. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir erklären, wie besonders du bist“, sagte er leise. „Dir zeigen, wie ich dich sehe.“

Ianto sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Ich verstehe nicht?“

„Du vertraust mir“, erwiderte Jack, scheinbar zusammenhanglos. 

„Bisher hast du mir keinen Grund gegeben, es nicht zu tun. Oder?“ Unsicherheit schwang für einen Moment in Iantos Stimme mit. 

„Ich hoffe es.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, um seine Hände daran zu hindern, weiter auf Wanderschaft über Iantos Körper zu gehen. Die spielerische Stimmung war plötzlich in etwas sehr ernstes umgeschlagen. „Du zwingst mich dazu, zu denken. Zu planen. Zu warten.“

„Das ist etwas Schlechtes?“ Ianto blinzelte überrascht. 

„Nein. Sagen wir so... Die Leute, mit denen ich sonst zusammen bin..." Er musterte Ianto. „Intim bin..." Röte schimmerte in Iantos Nacken und er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „...haben keinerlei Erwartungen an mich.“ 

„Außer bezahlt zu werden?“ Ianto sah momentan an ihm vorbei in die Weite. „Tomi hat dich gesehen. Mit jemandem vor einem Pub, du hast ihm Geld gegeben. Er hat es Rhi erzählt.“ 

Jack legte die Finger um sein Kinn, drehte Iantos Kopf, bis der ihn wieder anblickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein Freund da gesehen hat, aber es war sicher nicht, wonach es aussah.“

„Ich bin nicht so naiv, Jack. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass man Sex für Geld kaufen kann?“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich nehme an, es ist einfacher für dich. Keine Erwartungen, keine Verbindung, keine... emotionalen Ansprüche. Du kannst einfach gehen.“ 

„Das macht es so kompliziert mit dir“, sagte Jack leise. „Ich kann nicht einfach gehen. Nicht mehr. Du bist zu wichtig für mich geworden.“

„Wie?“ Ianto spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. „Es ist nichts zwischen uns passiert.“

„Zwischen uns ist eine Menge passiert, Ianto.“ Er beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund Iantos Ohr streifte. „Ich will mehr von dir, als nur mit dir zu schlafen. Ich will, dass dein Herz schneller schlägt, wenn wir uns sehen. Ich will, dass du an mich denkst, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich will... dass du mir gehörst.“ 

„Und ich?“ Die Worte kamen ohne bewussten Gedanken über Iantos Lippen.

„Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann das gleiche für mich fühlst.“ Jack musterte ihn wieder. 

„Ich habe Lisa geliebt“, erwiderte Ianto nach einer Weile. „Ein Teil von mir liebt sie vielleicht immer noch. Sie zu verlieren... von ihr abgewiesen zu werden... das hat so wehgetan. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich riskieren kann, noch einmal so etwas zu fühlen.“ Er zog die Knie an, schlang die Arme darum – und schuf damit eine Barriere zwischen ihnen. 

Als ob die Natur auf den Stimmungsumschwung reagierte, schoben sich plötzlich Wolken vor die Sonne und warfen große Schatten über das grüne Gras. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen, bevor es anfängt, zu regnen.“ Ianto griff nach herumliegendem Wachspapier, in das die Brote eingeschlagen gewesen waren, um es in den Rucksack zu packen.

Jack hielt seine Hand auf. „Wenn du dazu bereit bist, dieses Risiko wieder einzugehen, dann bin ich hier.“ Er stand auf und zog Ianto mit sich auf die Beine. Bevor der junge Waliser etwas darauf antworten konnte, machte Jack sich daran, die Überbleibsel ihres Picknicks einzusammeln. 

Ein paar Minuten später, sie waren gerade den Hügel herunter gestiegen, begann eiskalter Regen auf sie herunter zu prasseln. Zwischen den Bäumen waren sie einigermaßen geschützt, doch als sie die Hütte endlich erreichten, waren beide bis auf die Knochen nass. 

Während Jack das Feuer neu entfachte und kräftig schürte, um ihre im Raum verteilte Kleidung zu trocknen, machte Ianto – in eine Decke gewickelt – Kaffee. 

Jack schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen. Er hatte eine Decke locker um die Taille gewickelt und beobachtete durch das Fenster, wie der Regen auf die Oberfläche des Sees prasselte. So heftig, dass das Wasser Blasen zu schlagen schien. Er nahm die Tasse die Ianto ihm reichte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Und sah dem jungen Mann zu, der sich fröstelnd einen Sitzplatz nahe dem Feuer suchte. 

Es gab einfach Dinge, auf die es sich lohnte, zu warten. Egal wie lange es dauerte. 

Jack holte eine weitere Decke und legte sie Ianto über die Schultern, bevor er neben ihm Platz nahm. In einvernehmlichem Schweigen lauschten sie auf das Trommeln des Regens auf dem Holzdach und das Knistern der Flammen im Kamin, während sie den wärmenden Kaffee tranken.

 

Ende (tbc)


	40. Magnetisch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist die letzte Nacht in der Hütte am See für Jack und Ianto vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Cardiff.

Titel: Magnetisch  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 1616  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, Slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 16, Slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Es ist die letzte Nacht in der Hütte am See für Jack und Ianto vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Cardiff.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der   
Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too

Ed Sheeran – Shape of You

 

Jack warf ein paar trockene Zweige in den Kamin, brachte die Flammen zum Auflodern. Zwar hatte es schon Stunden zuvor aufgehört zu regnen, doch die Feuchtigkeit hing in der Hütte. Das schlechte Wetter hatte selbst ihm die Lust genommen, noch eine Abschiedsrunde im See zu drehen. Die Otter würden sich freuen. Falls sie auftauchten. Das Wasser verfärbte sich im Laufe des Tages milchig und Ianto erklärte ihm, dass die Verfärbung von Lehm stammte, den der anhaltende Regen aus den Hügeln spülte. Vielleicht konnten sie noch einmal hierher kommen. Er hatte den Eindruck, Ianto tat der Abstand zum Hotel und der offenbar endlosen Sorge um dessen Erhalt gut. 

Apropos Ianto… Er stand auf und wischte sich die Handflächen an der Hose ab. Der junge Waliser war damit beschäftigt gewesen, die übriggebliebenen Lebensmittel zu verstauen und das Geschirr vom Abendessen zu säubern. Ianto schien seit Anbruch der Nacht nervös und Jack im engen Anbau ständig im Weg, weshalb er sich anbot, die Schlafsäcke auszurollen und das Feuer zu schüren. 

Jack trat in die Küche, die sauber, aufgeräumt – und leer war. Allerdings stand Iantos Rucksack in einer Ecke, weshalb er nicht davon ausging, dass der junge Waliser ohne ihn getürmt war. Die Tür nach draußen war nur halb geschlossen. 

Ianto stand neben dem Brunnen, sein Handtuch über den Unterarm gelegt, aber nicht damit beschäftigt, sich zu waschen. Er stand da und sah nach oben, in einen sternenklaren Himmel, von dem sich die Regenwolken endlich verzogen hatten. 

Ringsum tropfte es von den Bäumen, das feuchte Gras schmatzte unter seinen Schritten. Hinter ihm fiel genug Licht aus der offenen Tür, dass Jack Iantos Umrisse erkennen konnte. Als er neben ihn stand, hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Jack legte den Arm um die Schultern des jungen Mannes und lächelte, als Ianto sich in seine Berührung lehnte. 

Er drehte den Kopf und sein Mund streifte Iantos Ohr. „Ich habe gehört, dass man sich etwas wünschen darf, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht“, sagte er leise.

„Sternschnuppen?“, wiederholte der Hotelier. „Ich glaube nicht, dass heute Nacht...“

„Benutz deine Phantasie“, unterbrach ihn Jack amüsiert. „Du musst nicht alles wörtlich nehmen. Ich versuche nur eine alte Erdentradition aufrecht zu erhalten.“

„Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht, dass du so etwas weißt.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, beantworte das nicht.“ Er sah wieder nach oben. „Wenn du daran glaubst, dass Sternschnuppen Wünsche erfüllen können, dann solltest du nicht vergessen, eine Untertasse voll Sahne auf die Türschwelle zu stellen, bevor du schlafen gehst. Damit uns die Faeries keine bösen Streiche spielen.“ 

„So nüchtern, Mister Jones.“ Jack lachte leise. „Was würdest du dir wünschen, wenn du für eine Nacht daran glaubst, dass Sternschnuppen tatsächlich Wünsche erfüllen?“ Ianto versteifte sich einen Moment lang in seinem Griff und es schien, als wolle er sich von ihm zurückziehen. Dann senkte Ianto den Blick auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Jack wollte eben fragen, ob er etwas falsches gesagt hatte, als Ianto ihn abrupt ansah. Er hob die Hand, legte sie an die Seite seiner Wange und strich mit dem Daumen die Kontur von Jacks Lippen nach. 

„Was wünschst du dir?“, wiederholte Jack leise.

„Nicht...“ Ianto schluckte. „Nicht ich zu sein, für eine Nacht.“ Seine Stimme ging fast unter in den Geräuschen der Natur.

„Wer möchtest du sein?“ Jack drehte den Kopf leicht, presste einen Kuss in Iantos Handfläche.

„Jemand, der... mutig ist.“ Ianto schluckte erneut, schloss die Augen. 

„Du bist einer der mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenne“, erwiderte Jack. Und das war nicht nur so daher gesagt.

„Nicht mutig genug, um mehr zu tun als zu träumen.“ Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag mir, was du geträumt hast.“ Er legte seine Hand über Iantos Finger, ließ ihn sich nicht zurückziehen. „Bitte.“

Ianto bewegte die Lippen, benötigte ein paar Anläufe, bevor er das erste Wort heraus bekam. „Von dir. Ich habe von dir geträumt.“ Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte. „Davon, dich zu berühren. Und berührt zu werden...“ 

Jack nahm Iantos Hand, drehte sie, küsste ihn auf den Pulspunkt an seinem Handgelenk. Er konnte das feine Zittern seiner Muskeln spüren. „Komm mit nach drinnen und zeig es mir. Wo es wärmer ist.“

Einen langen Moment schien die Zeit einzufrieren, dann überflutete Röte das Gesicht des jungen Walisers. Seine Augen weiteten sich und Jack konnte nicht nur spüren, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte, er nahm auch die Pheromone wahr, die Iantos Körper produzierte. 

Dann nickte Ianto. Das Handtuch fiel achtlos ins nasse Gras, als Ianto Jacks Hand fest in seine nahm und ihn in die Hütte führte.

 

And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new

Ed Sheeran – Shape of You

 

Der Raum wurde nur noch vom matten Flackern des fast erloschenen Feuers im Kamin erhellt. Die Lampe auf dem Tisch hatte Jack nicht eingeschaltet, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Ianto machte und danach spielte es keine Rolle mehr.

Jack beugte sich vor und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos nackte Schulter, zog die freie Seite des Schlafsacks um ihn hoch. Wollte nicht, dass er fror, wenn das Feuer ganz erlosch und die dürftige Wärme schwand. 

Iantos Hand, seine Finger noch immer lose um Jacks Unterarm geschlossen, zuckte kurz, als vergewissere er sich, dass Jack nicht vorhatte weg zu gehen, doch er schlief ruhig weiter. 

Nicht unbedingt die bequemste Haltung für Jack, auf der Seite liegend, der Arm, auf den er sich stützte, in Iantos Griff. Doch er hatte vorerst nicht die Absicht, sich von ihm zu lösen und ihn damit vielleicht zu wecken. So angenehm ein wacher Ianto jetzt auch wäre… Mit der freien Hand, eigentlich nur mit den Fingerspitzen, strich er über Iantos Handrücken, bis sich die Finger des jungen Mannes entspannten. 

Schließlich rollte er sich langsam auf den Rücken und Ianto folgte ihm im Schlaf, drehte sich ihm wieder zu, sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Oberarm gepresst. Der Griff seiner Finger lockerte sich und seine Hand fiel weg, landete auf Jacks Hüfte. Dafür schob sich sein Knie instinktiv zwischen Jacks, auf der Suche nach der bequemsten Haltung, presste ihre Unterkörper aneinander. 

Jack drehte den Kopf, atmete ein amüsiertes Seufzen in Iantos Haar und widerstand der Versuchung, ihn wach zu küssen – weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Er atmete Iantos Geruch ein: der Eigengeschmack seiner Haut, Salz, sauberer Schweiß, das metallische Aroma des Wassers aus dem See (und vermutlich auch aus dem Brunnen). 

Von außen betrachtet, war kaum mehr zwischen ihnen geschehen, als bei den noch unbeholfenen, tastenden Annäherungsversuchen zweier Teenager. Aber das hatte er weder als enttäuschend noch als unbefriedigend empfunden. Und Jack war sich sicher, dass Ianto das genauso sah. Das Vertrauen, dass ihm der junge Waliser heute Nacht entgegengebracht hatte, war ein unglaubliches Geschenk und das einzige, was Jack bedauerte, war dass die Nacht zu bald enden würde und sie diesen Ort verlassen mussten.

Er wagte es, seine freie Hand unter den Schlafsack zu schieben, ließ sie sacht über Iantos Rücken streichen, langsam auf und ab, über die glatte, milchweiße Haut. Erinnerte sich daran, wie tastend, aber nur wenig zögernd, der junge Waliser sich daran gemacht hatte, seinen Körper zu erkunden. 

Erinnerte sich an Iantos Mund gegen seinen Hals, Iantos Gesicht in die Beuge zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals gepresst, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Jack sich gegen ihn bewegte, obwohl niemand sie hier hören konnte. Ihn in die hastig übereinander gezogenen Schichten aus Decken und ihren Schlafsäcken presste, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht zu belasten, um ihm nicht das Gefühl zu vermitteln, von ihm erdrückt zu werden. 

Hatte sich zur Seite gerollt und Ianto mit sich gezogen, als der sich gegen ihn wölbte, in seine Hand stieß und über Jacks Finger kam. 

Und er erinnerte sich an das kurze Aufblitzen von Erstaunen in Iantos Gesicht, das er vielleicht verpasst hätte, wenn er ihn nicht so genau beobachtet hätte – mehr darauf bedacht, was Ianto empfand, als auf seine eigene Befriedigung, er wollte unter allen Umständen, dass dies eine gute Erfahrung für den jungen Mann wurde – als Jack gegen seinen Oberschenkel kam.

Während er mit einer Hand nach seinem T-Shirt angelte und sie notdürftig sauber rieb, schien die ganze Anspannung von Ianto abzufallen. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, sein Griff lockerte sich, dann glitt er übergangslos in den Schlaf.

Kein Wunder, dachte Jack und drückte einen Kuss gegen sein Haar. Der junge Waliser musste unter enormen Druck gestanden haben, mental wie körperlich. Schließlich war Ianto ein junger, gesunder Mann und selbst ohne Druck von seiner Seite, ihre körperliche Nähe, die Berührungen – und nicht zu vergessen, seine futuristischen Pheromone – konnten nicht ohne Wirkung bleiben. Trotzdem, alles was heute Nacht passiert war, passierte aus freiem Willen. Er hatte nicht gedrängt und nicht gefordert, genau wie er Ianto einmal versprochen hatte. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ianto nichts bereuen würde, wenn der Morgen kam.

Aber bis dorthin konnte er seine Nähe genießen. Jack legte seine Hand über Iantos und verflocht ihre Finger ineinander. Die letzten Flammen im Kamin erloschen und Dunkelheit legte sich über sie, umschloss sie in ihrem Kokon. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	41. Cold Blue Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Zeit, Abschied von der Hütte am See zu nehmen.

Titel: Cold Blue Water  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood - Greyfriars Arms Hotel-Universum  
Worte: 1906  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto (Freundschaft, Slash, Flirten)  
Rating: AU, ab 16, Slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Es ist Zeit, Abschied von der Hütte am See zu nehmen.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der   
Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

What is this pulling, tugging at my  
Limbs so heavy dragging me down again  
So I'm hoping, this cold blue water  
Scrubs me clean and spits me out again   
Sea Wolf "Whirlpool"   
##############################

 

Es regnete. Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war das endlos vertraute Rauschen von Wasser. Das harte Stakkato auf den Metallteilen im Dach. Das Gurgeln am Ende der Dachrinne, wo es in Richtung Boden schoss. Das ferne Plätschern des Sees, in der Stille bis in die Hütte vor dringend. 

Während er darauf lauschte, ließ der Regen nach. Verstummte zu einem gelegentlichen Tropfen. Er hörte die feuchte, kühle Luft im Kamin, fast wie das Flüstern einer weit entfernten Stimme. 

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Dünne graue Schatten krochen durch die Ritzen zwischen den Fensterläden. Nein, keine Schatten. Morgenlicht. Morgen… Er schloss die Lider, drehte sich zur Seite, weg von der störenden Helligkeit. 

Das Feuer musste seit Stunden erloschen sein, nur ein vager Geruch nach Rauch hing noch in der Luft. 

Sein linkes Bein ragte unter der Decke hervor und er zog es fröstelnd enger an den Körper. Sein Knie stieß gegen etwas… nein, jemanden. 

Ianto öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Jacks. Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an. Es war noch nicht hell genug um Details zu erkennen, aber einer der Lichtstreifen fiel direkt über Jacks Gesicht. Ließ seine Augen in einem fast unnatürlichen Blau aufleuchten. Ließ ihn wieder an mystische Kreaturen denken, die in den Untiefen kristallklarer Seen lebten. 

Jack hob die Hand, berührte seine Wange und Ianto atmete aus, schloss die Augen. Lippen streiften seine Lider.

„Gut.“ Jacks Mund war dicht an seinem Ohr. „Wenn du mich noch länger so ansiehst, lasse ich dich nie mehr nach Cardiff zurück.“

„Wenn ich nicht bis heute Nachmittag zurück bin, schickt Rhi mir die Polizei hinterher.“ Ianto spürte einen Knoten in der Kehle. Wie sollte er seiner Schwester vor die Augen treten? Musste sie ihm nicht ansehen, was passiert war? Was er getan hatte?

Jack verfolgte das Wechselspiel an Gefühlen, wie Wolken über das Gesicht des jungen Walisers gleitend. Den ersten Moment... frei von aller Scheu, voller Vertrauen. Dann der Rückzug, die Schuldgefühle. Jetzt Scham, die sich brennend rot auf der hellen Haut seines Halses zeigte. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen zog er eine Linie entlang Iantos Kinn, spürte das Pulsieren unter der dünnen Haut, als sich Iantos Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er war vorsichtig gewesen, hatte keine eigenen sichbaren Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen. Nur wer ganz genau hinsah, konnte noch den fast abgeheilten Kratzer erkennen, den die Krallen des Doppelgängers verursacht hatten. 

„Es wird gerade erst hell. Wir haben Zeit.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe. „Lass die Augen zu. Die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei. Du kannst tun, was du willst. Sein, wer du willst.“

„Nicht die Julia“, murmelte Ianto und überraschte ihn mit einem Lächeln. 

„Julia?“, wiederholte Jack amüsiert. „Definitiv keine Julia.“ Er ließ seine Hand über Iantos Brustkorb wandern, wie um dies zu unterstreichen.

„Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lerche“, zitierte der junge Waliser. „Romeo und Julia. Wir haben Shakespeare in der Schule gelesen.“

„Oh, diese Julia.“ Jack beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn auf die Mundwinkel, er konnte seinem Lächeln nicht widerstehen. „Ich bevorzuge Liebesgeschichten, die weniger dramatisch enden.“

Ianto öffnete die Augen. „Geh mit mir schwimmen.“

„Sicher?“ Jack musterte ihn überrascht. „Das Wasser ist vermutlich ziemlich kalt.“

„Das ist mir egal.“ Ianto sah ihn an, schlug dann den Blick nieder und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als mache ihm sein eigener Mut Angst. „Ich… ich bin sicher, dir fällt etwas ein, wie uns wieder warm wird?“

„Ein...“ Jack beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn. „Zwei...“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Mund. „Drei...hundert Dinge vielleicht...“ Seine Finger glitten an Iantos Wirbelsäule nach unten und er lächelte, als ein Schaudern durch den Körper des jungen Walisers ran. „Für den Anfang.“

 

###

 

Auf dem vom Regen aufgeweichten Ufer stehend, bezweifelte Ianto plötzlich die Weisheit seiner Idee. Obwohl es fast Sommer war, hing sein Atem als weiße Wolke vor ihm in der Luft. Der Regen hatte gestoppt, doch überall tropfte es, und das Gras unter seinen Fußsohlen war glitschig vor Nässe gewesen. 

Er hätte einen Rückzieher gemacht und vorgeschlagen, in die Hütte zurück zu gehen, wo sie im Kamin ein Feuer entfachen konnten. Aber Jack war ihm bereits voraus, stand schon bis zu den Knien im Wasser.

Langsam watete Ianto den ersten Schritt in den See und schnappte nach Luft. Kalt war ein kaum ausreichender Begriff. Es fühlte sich an, als ob das Wasser in seine Haut schnitt. 

Jack war inzwischen tiefer vorgedrungen und machte einen Hechtsprung vorwärts. Er tauchte wenige Meter weiter auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Woooohooo.“ Seine Stimme hallte über den See. Wasser tretend wandte er sich zu ihm um. „Komm schon, Ianto. Es ist großartig.“

Er konnte die Kälte seine Beine hoch kriechen spüren, seine Zehen waren bereits taub, aber Ianto biss die klappernden Zähne zusammen und folgte Jack. Es war immerhin seine eigene Idee gewesen. 

Als das Wasser bis an seine Knie reichte, bückte Ianto sich und tauchte die Arme unter, um sich allmählich an die Temperatur zu gewöhnen. Er war sich sicher, wenn er wie Jack einfach ins Wasser sprang, würde er auf der Stelle an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Nun, es wäre eine Möglichkeit, den Fragen seiner Schwester zu entkommen…

Eiskalte Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und Ianto schreckte hoch, als sich Jack lachend an seinen Rücken schmiegte. „Du überlegst zu viel“, wisperte Jack in sein Ohr, und das war alles, was Ianto an Warnung erhielt. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Jack ihn mit sich ins tiefere Wasser gezogen und sie tauchten unter.

 

###

 

Bewegung half, seine halbgefrorenen Glieder aufzutauen und langsam begann das Schwimmen Ianto wieder Spaß zu machen. Nach zwei Runden um den See ließ sich Ianto in der Mitte der Wasserfläche treiben, genoss das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit.

Jack tauchte unter ihm durch – hatte er bei den Ottern heimlich Schwimmunterricht genommen? - und ließ sich neben ihn treiben, gelegentlich mit den Füßen paddeln, damit er nicht zu weit abtrieb. Möglicherweise hatte er nicht übertrieben, als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er in einem Haus neben einem Ozean aufgewachsen war. 

Schweigend sahen sie nach oben, wo die Morgensonne durch die letzten Regenwolken brach. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist“, meinte Ianto schließlich leise.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefragt hast.“ Jack richtete sich im Wasser auf, paddelte neben ihm. 

„Vielleicht… vielleicht können wir das wiederholen?“, fragte der junge Hotelier scheu. Er drehte den Kopf vorsichtig. 

„Wann immer du möchtest.“ Jacks begeisterte Miene sprach Bände. „Aber möglicherweise bei besserem Wetter. Komm, schwimm mit mir um die Wette ans andere Ende des Ufers. Wer zuerst bei dem großen Stein ist, bekommt das Frühstück serviert.“ Er rollte sich im Wasser herum – etwas, dass Ianto nicht einmal versuchen würde, nachzumachen – und schwamm mit weiten Zügen davon.

Ianto ließ die Beine nach unten sinken und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er in tiefere, kältere Wasserschichten sank, bevor er ihm folgte. Natürlich war Jack lange vor ihm am Ufer und thronte grinsend auf dem Stein wie ein Fabelwesen aus einer Sage. 

Die Luft fühlte sich tatsächlich warm auf seiner kalten Haut an, als Ianto aus dem Wasser kletterte. Atemlos ließ er sich auf ein kleines Fleckchen Gras fallen. 

Er sah zu Jack hoch, der ihm die Hand entgegen streckte. „Ich glaube, es ist wichtiger, dich ins Warme zu bekommen“, meinte er. 

Ianto ließ sich auf die Beine helfen und kaum überraschend zog ihn Jack an sich. „Du warst ebenso lange wie ich im Wasser, wieso ist deine Haut so warm?“, fragte er, sich bewusst, wie sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb pochte - als versuche es durch die Rippen zu brechen. 

Anstatt einer Antwort küsste Jack ihn, seine Berührungen vertrieben rasch die Kälte aus Iantos Gliedmaßen. 

Ein lautes Platschen schreckte sie auf und als Ianto über die Schulter sah, tauchte der Kopf eines Otters aus dem Wasser auf. Er schien sie missbilligend zu betrachten, diese Störung seines frühmorgendlichen Raubzugs durch den See.

Lachend nahm Jack Iantos Hand und sie liefen zur Hütte zurück, den langen Weg um den See nehmend, um auch den Rest der Kälte aus den Gliedmaßen zu vertreiben.

 

###

 

Jack bestand darauf, dass Ianto in eine Decke gewickelt wartete, bis er das Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte. Er hatte eine gewisse Routine entwickelt, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit züngelten die ersten Flammen an den Holzscheiten. 

Er stellte den Funkenschutz vor den Kamin und drehte sich um, glitt neben Ianto auf das unordentliche, aber bequeme Lager aus Decken und Schlafsäcken. „Wärmer?“, fragte er. 

Der junge Hotelier nickte. Er setzte sich auf, beugte sich vor, legte die Hand in Jacks Nacken und küsste ihn hungrig. 

Jack ließ sich zurückfallen, zog ihn mit sich, auf sich. 

 

###

 

Der Vormittag war weiter fortgeschritten und sie konnten es nicht länger aufschieben. Es war Zeit, die Zelte abzubrechen. 

Ianto trat hinter die Hütte, pumpte Wasser – fast so kalt wie das im See – aus dem Brunnen und wusch sich. Seine eigene Berührung fühlte sich auf seiner Haut fremd an. Er schloss die Augen und schauderte, spürte wieder Jacks Mund auf… Ianto atmete scharf aus. Er hatte davon gehört, hatte andere Männer darüber sprechen hören, wie eine Frau einen Mann mit dem Mund befriedigen konnte. Dass man in der Regel dafür bezahlen musste, weil anständige Frauen so etwas nicht machten. Und dann hatte Jack… Er hatte gedacht, etwas wäre in ihm zerbrochen, so hart war er gekommen. Wie ein hormongeplagter Teenager ohne jede Kontrolle über sich. Aber Jack hatte nur gelacht, sich den Mund abgewischt und gewartet, bis Ianto wieder atmen konnte. Dann hatte er Iantos Finger zu seiner Erektion geführt und...

Er öffnete die Augen und beendete rasch seine Morgenwäsche. Das kalte Wasser half. Ein wenig. 

Er zog sich an, bevor er in die Hütte zurückkehrte und sah mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung (und einiger Enttäuschung), dass auch Jack angezogen war und ihr improvisiertes Schlaflager abgebaut hatte.

Sie frühstückten schweigend und räumten dann die Hütte auf. Ianto warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in die Runde, bevor er die Tür abschloss. Er schwang seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und drehte sich zu Jack um, der ein paar Schritte entfernt wartete.

„Alles okay?“, fragte er, als Ianto zu ihm trat.

„Ja.“ Der junge Waliser nickte. „Nur...“ Er brach ab.

„Nur?“ Jack musterte ihn von der Seite, als sie die Lichtung durchquerten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich sollte...“ Ianto hob die Schultern und sah einen Moment weg, um einer Wurzel auszuweichen. „Sollte ich mich nicht… anders fühlen? Nach allem… mit dir...“

Jack lachte leise, aber es lag kein Spott darin. „Ianto, ich bin kein Magier. Ich kann dich nicht ändern. Alles was du fühlst, war immer schon in dir, es war nur vorher versteckt. Aber jede Änderung kommt aus dir selbst.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und Ianto legte ohne Zögern seine Hand in Jacks. „Mir gefällt alles an dir, Ianto Jones.“

Ianto erwiderte nichts, drückte nur seine Finger.

Erst, als sie den Wagen erreichten, trennten sie sich.

 

Ende (tbc)


End file.
